Fate: Travesia del Guardian
by camilo navas
Summary: Tras completar la Cuarta Singularidad: Londres. La joven Ritsuka Fujimaru, alias Gudako, siente que es una inútil ya que su hermano y Mash hacían de todo y ella quería ayudar, por lo que invoca a un Servant para ayudarlos, sin imaginarse que este Servant era la representación del ideal de: "Héroe de la Justicia"
1. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1: El Héroe del Manto Rojo**

* * *

Ritsuka Fujimaru, alias, Gudako, se sentía pésima. Hace algunos días ella y su hermano, que se llamaba de la misma forma, pero para no haber confusiones a el lo llamaban Gudao, junto con su Kouhai, Mash Kyrielight habían completado la cuarta de las siete singularidades: Londres. Pero el festejo no les duro, ya que después de completar la Singularidad y obtener el Grial había aparecido el causante de todo esto: el Rey Mago, Salomon.

El Rey Mago barrio el piso con ellos. Eliminando a casi todos los Servants que los habían ayudado en ese momento, exceptuando Mordred Pendragon, que logro sobrevivir apenas. Ni siquiera usando todos los sellos de comando de su hermano habían aguantado mucho.

El Rey Salomón se fue, dejándoles una advertencia de que si terminan las siete Singularidades, el mismo tomaría cartas en el asunto.

Cuando habían vuelto a Chaldea después de eso, su hermano Ritsuka y Mash fueron llevados a la enfermería de inmediato, siendo Romani Archiman quien reviso sus estados de salud y sus circuitos mágicos estuvieran bien, a ella no fue necesario verla, ya que como Master sustituta, no había promovido mucho mana a Mash en ese momento y no tenia heridas.

Se le recomendó tanto a Mash como a su hermano Gudao descansar hasta que se avise de la próxima Singularidad y darle tiempo al pelinegro que recupere sus sellos de Comando gracias al Código Místico que era las ropas que usaban ambos y que hacían que en un día recuperaran un sello usado.

A pesar de que lograron completar la Singularidad y salir vivos, Gudako se sentía inútil, había estado allí en ese momento y no había podido hacer nada para ayudar, su linda Kouhai y su hermano habían echo todo el trabajo y ni aun así habían podido hacer algo contra el Gran Caster.

-Si tan solo tuviera mi propio Servant, tal vez seria de mas ayuda- suspiro la pelirroja.

Al decir esa frase, una ampolleta imaginaria se encendió arriba de su cabeza, mientras su expresión de tristeza cambiaba a una mas animada.

-¡Eso es!- Exclamo Gudako con una idea en su mente.

Salió corriendo de su habitación en busca de la única persona que podría ayudarla con esta idea.

* * *

-¿Quieres invocar tu propio Servant?- Pregunto el sirviente clase Caster, Leonardo Da Vinci, o Da Vinci-chan como le llamaba La fujimaru.

-¡Si! Tu eres un Servant y estas aquí, así que es posible que pueda invocar mi propio Servant para ayudar en las Singularidades- dijo Gudako.

-Es porque fui invocada como prueba del personal de Chaldea cuando el padre de Olga Marie estaba vivo- respondió Da Vinci. -Pero, ¿Por qué quieres uno tan de repente? ¿No estabas bien siendo la Master sustituta de Mash?- Pregunto la Caster.

-Así era, pero después de Londres me di cuenta que no puedo dejar que Mash-chan y mi hermano hagan todo el trabajo mientras yo soy solo una sustituta, por lo invocar otro Servant para ayudar serviría mucho- explico la pelirroja.

-Pero el problema es que la mayoría de los datos de cualquier Sirviente que teníamos guardados antes de la Singularidades no se pueden acceder por causa de la explosión que provoco Lev y los datos de los que conocimos en la Singularidades no servirán mucho- explico Da Vinci.

Gudako agacho la cabeza mientras un aura de pesimismo con líneas azules comenzaba a formarse arriba suyo.

-Pero podríamos intentar con un ritual de invocación...- Ritsuka levanto la vista. -Usaríamos parte del equipo que sobrevivió a la explosión de Chaldea y lo mejoraríamos para conectarlo con los sistemas de la base e invocar a un Sirviente por este ritual- dijo la genio con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Es posible?!-.

-No tendríamos un catalizador para invocar al Servant, por lo que podría aparecer un Servant al azar, pero creo que vale la pena intentarlo- dijo Da Vinci con ánimos. -Habla con Romani, Ritsuka-Chan, yo iré por los equipos y con mi talento de genio los preparare-.

Sin perder el tiempo, ambas mujeres fueron a hacer sus respectivas tareas.

* * *

**(Unas horas después)**

-Sigo sin estar del todo de acuerdo...- dijo el Doctor Romani y actual Director de Chaldea tras la muerte de la Directora Olga Animusphere en la Singularidad F.

Gudako le había contado su idea a Romani, quien no estuvo de acuerdo al inicio por las complicaciones que esto tendría, pero con una sonrisa "dulce" de la pelirroja y una mano apretando fuertemente su hombro lo convencieron.

Gudako también le había contado a su hermano mayor, Ritsuka Fujimaru o Gudao, un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules con el uniforme masculino de Chaldea, su idea y estuvo de acuerdo. El joven también estaba en el lugar con la kouhai de ambos, Mash Kyrielight.

Estaban reunidos en la sala donde se hicieron las pruebas de Demi-Servant, esperando la llegada del genio en cuerpo de mujer y de quien se le ocurrió la idea.

-¡Lamentamos la tardanza!- Exclamo Gudako, entrando a la sala junto a Da Vinci.

-¿Como van a hacer para convocar a un Servant?- Pregunto Romani, todos los intentos de Chaldea para convocar uno habían fallado y por eso se recurrió al método de crear a un Demi-Servant.

-Tome información que se uso en la Guerra del Santo Grial donde participo el padre de Olga- empezó a explicar Da Vinci, dejando algunos instrumentos en el suelo ordenadamente. -Haremos un circulo mágico y con estos instrumentos lo conectaremos con el dispositivo de mana de Chaldea. Así cuando Rituska-chan este en Chaldea no necesita usar su mana para mantener al Espíritu Heroico y cuando salgan a una misión estará cargado de mana- termino de explicar con una sonrisa.

-Pero ya hemos intentando varios métodos cuando se fundo Chaldea, ¿por que será diferente esta vez?- Pregunto Romani.

-Porque no me tenían a mi- respondió la genio universal.

-Vamos, Doctor, confiemos en mi hermana y en Da Vinci-chan- dijo Gudao con una sonrisa.

-Yo creo que la Senpai puede hacerlo- dijo Mash apoyando a su Senpai femenina, ella apoyaba totalmente la idea de un Espíritu Heroico ayudándolos con el resto de Singularidades y no solo en una.

-¿Pero que pasa si el Servant resulta ser un inútil peleando, o ni siquiera sirve de apoyo?- Pregunto Romani preocupado, eran muchas las opciones negativas como para ignorarlas.

-Ya lo veremos cuando sea invocado- fue la respuesta de Da Vinci, empezando a dibujar un circulo mágico con mercurio que saco del laboratorio.

Cuando termino de dibujar el circulo, había encendido los instrumentos que trajo que estaban conectados a la central de mana de Chaldea.

-De acuerdo, Ritsuka-chan, esta todo listo- aviso Da Vinci a la pelirroja. -Pero como no tenemos un catalizador, el Sirviente que aparezca será al azar, uno que sea compatible con tu personalidad-.

-¿No puedo saber que Servant voy a invocar?- Pregunto un poco desanimada la pelirroja.

-Bueno... tal vez si piensas en un tipo de héroe en especifico, tal vez ayude a la invocación- dijo Da Vinci, aunque ese no era su método, no perdía nada con decirlo.

-Un tipo de héroe en especifico...- Gudako pensó en esas palabras.

Si ella invocaría un Servant, quería que fuera uno que pudiera pelear obviamente y ayudara a Mash. También que fuera amigable, así el trabajo en equipo se facilitaría.

¡También que supiera cocinar! Aunque ella supiera cocinar, seria agradable tener a alguien que le cocinara, la comida que había en Chaldea no era mala, pero no era la mejor que había probado en su vida, por lo que aunque no fuera una condición, le gustaría un Sirviente con esa cualidad.

También, y sin duda, un sentido de la justicia alto. La razón por la que lo invocaba era para terminar con la incineración de la humanidad y derrotar al Rey Mago, pero para eso el Servant debía de querer ayudar también, no tenia sentido invocar a un Servant malo, pero si invocaba a uno bueno, seria mejor, como un...

¡Un Superhéroe! Esa seria la descripción perfecta. En cierto sentido, todos los Espíritus Heroicos serian Superhéroes, pero no todos les gustaba ayudar a las personas, de echo, ella se preguntaba porque el Trono de Héroes tenia ese nombre si también habían villanos en el como Jack the Ripper, Gilles de Rais Caster, entre otros. Debería de llamarse Trono de Leyendas y no solo de héroes.

-Bueno, ya tengo en mente un tipo de Servant que me gustaría que aparezca. Estoy nerviosa, veamos como resulta esto- dijo Gudako, dando un paso al frente, quedando delante del circulo.

-Recuerda, usa el cantico que te enseñe en la pantalla- dijo Da Vinci, ella también había encontrado el cantico general que se uso para la invocación de los Servant en la Guerra del Grial, aunque lo modifico para que los instrumentos se adaptaran, ya que no había Guerra del Santo Grial.

-¡OK!- Dijo Gudako, extendiendo su mano izquierda.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, viendo como Gudako se concentraba para empezar el cantico.

**Hierro y Plata como base.**

**Piedras y el Archiduque de Pactos como cimiento.**

**Mi maestro Schweinrog como ancestro.**

**Las puertas cardinales se cierran.**

**Comienza desde la corona y sigue el camino bifurcado que te lleva al reino.**

**Llena,llena,llena,llena,llena.**

**Repítelo cinco veces.**

**Pero cuando cada uno este lleno, destrúyelo.**

El circulo se ilumino, llenado toda la sala de una niebla azul, Eter, uno de los cinco elementos principales se hacia presente, para dar forma al Espíritu que será invocado.

Todos se estaban asombrando al ver la escena. Los aparatos para ayudar a la invocación se estaban volviendo locos y parecían que explotarían en cualquier momento.

**Preparado.**

**Te lo ordeno, ven a mí.**

**Tu arma controlará mi destino.**

**Si aceptas mi voluntad, mi corazón y confianza en tus manos pondré.**

**Y juro aquí que seré todo lo bueno del mundo eterno.**

**Que expondré todo el mal del mundo eterno.**

**Por la existencia de la magia y para la salvación de la humanidad, ven a mi desde el circulo de balance.**

**¡Protector del Equilibrio!**

Con lo ultimo dicho, una luz deslumbrante que cegó a todos. La luz solo duro un instante, permitiendo a todos los presentes ver si la invocación funciono o no.

Gudako y todos vieron al circulo de invocación, solo para encontrarse que no había nadie allí, estaba igual que cuando Da Vinci lo hizo, aunque los instrumentos que uso se habían destruido.

-!No apareció nada!- Exclamo Gudao sorprendido.

-¡Pero Senpai hizo todo bien!- Exclamo Mash.

-Ara, esto no lo planee- admitió Da Vinci sorprendida.

-¡Sabia que eran muchas las posibilidades de que fallara!- Dijo Romani al tener razón.

-¡Rayos! ¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada bien?- Exclamo frustrada y molesta Gudako, apretando sus puños fuertemente y sintiendo las ganas de llorar.

-Ya, ya, Ritsuka-chan, no te preocupes- dijo Romani despreocupadamente, acercándose a la pelirroja para consolarla. -El anterior Director y mucho del personal intentaron invocar varios Espíritus Heroicos, el único que se logro manifestar fue Da Vinci y fue tras varios fracasos, no te sientas...-.

Un estruendo se escucho fuera de la sala y se escucho en toda la base. De pronto, las sirenas empezaron a sonar por el lugar.

_-"¡Problemas! ¡Se detecto una fuerte presencia mágica en el comedor!"- _Exclamo por el altavoz un miembro del personal.

-¿Fuerte presencia mágica? ¿Podrá ser...?- La mirada de Da Vinci se fue a la mano de Gudako, su mirada brillo por lo que vio. ¡No fracaso! ¡Sabia que era imposible que un genio como ella fracasara!.

-¿Da Vinci-san?- Pregunto Mash confundida, viendo a la castaña.

-¡Al comedor! ¡Ahora!- Grito Da Vinci, empezando a empujar a todos fuera de la sala.

Los cinco sujetos corrieron hasta el lugar, donde vieron la puerta abrirse, saliendo de Fou del comedor.

-¿Fou-san?- Exclamo Mash.

-¡Fou! ¡Fooou!- Gritaba el pequeño perro mágico, apuntando con la nariz adentro del comedor.

Con curiosidad y cuidado, asomándose por la puerta, aunque Da Vinci empujo a la chica Fujimaru adentro, ya que sabia que ella era la indicada para ver.

-Parece que es costumbre que siempre sea invocado de esta manera-.

Gudako miro con la mandíbula abierta a la persona delante suyo que estaba sentado quitado de pena en un sillón: era un hombre de piel morena y cabello blanco peinado hacia atrás y ropas rojas con una armadura negra la estaba viendo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Ahora que apareciste, te lo preguntare una vez. ¿Tu eres mi Master?- Pregunto el hombre de ropas rojas.

Gudako miro de prisa su mano izquierda, viendo que habían sellos de comando en el dorso, pero a diferencia de los sellos que usaba su hermano mayor, estos parecían tener la forma de un arco y una flecha.

-¡SI!- Grito fuertemente la chica, saboreando la victoria de haber logrado invocar su propio Servant.

-Bien, entonces esta hecho. Soy el Servant clase Archer y a partir de ahora te obedeceré y protegeré- se presento el Servant de clase Archer.

-¡Es genial, Senpai! ¡Si logro invocar con éxito a un Servant!- Elogio Mash alegre.

-¡Sabia que lo lograrías, hermana! ¡Nunca dude de ti!- Dijo Gudao, caminando con Mash al lado de su hermana.

-¡Fou! ¡Fou!- Exclamaba Fou, subiendo y bajando sus patas delanteras en señal de felicidad, aunque no sabia que estaban festejando.

Da Vinci veía con victoria y orgullo a Archer, alegre de no haber fracasado y de ahora tener otro compañero Servant en Chaldea aparte de ella.

Romani miraba sorprendido de que se hubiera invocado un Sirviente a la primera cuando Chaldea no pudo hacerlo, solo lo logro tras muchos esfuerzos y solo pudieron invocar a uno, que es la genio que esta a su lado.

Aunque estaba sorprendido, también tenia una duda al ver al Servant.

-¿De donde salió ese sillón?-.

* * *

**N/A: Aquí comienza mi nuevo fic, no tenia planeado subirlo, pero la idea no dejaba mi mente y la lógica decía que debía esperar a terminar uno de mis fics antes de escribir otro, pero, las ganas le dieron un charchazo a la lógica y aquí esta el resultado.**

**Espero que les gusto este primer capitulo, si veo que tiene mucho apoyo, decidiré continuarlo.**

**Sin nada mas que decir, me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2: Adaptándose a Chaldea**

* * *

El Espíritu Heroico EMIYA estaba pensando en todo lo que sucedió en las ultimas horas de su existencia: primero, Alaya lo manda a enfrentar a un Verdadero Apóstol Muerto que había sido capturado por la Asociación de Magos en una Línea de Tiempo y perdido el control y su fuerza estaba aumentada por los experimentos que le hicieron. Por lo que el, teniendo un Mármol de Realidad era de los pocos Espíritus que tenia buenas posibilidades de vencer a un Verdadero Apóstol Muerto, de paso, era otra forma que Alaya tenia de molestarlo al mandarlo a lidiar con un oponente problemático.

Es como si la Contra-Fuerza cada vez que se aburriera siempre lo iba a fastidiar, cosa, que termino aceptando el peliblanco como un hecho.

Después de terminar con esa misión, Alaya se manifestó ante el en su mundo, no era raro, la Voluntad de la Humanidad siempre le daba sus misiones personalmente, ya sea en su forma de esfera azul con anillos o con la forma de alguien del pasado de EMIYA.

Le dijo que su siguiente misión seria algo de lo que tendría que encargarse por si mismo y podría ser de su agrado.

No entendió lo que quiso decir, hasta segundos después, que sintió como era invocado, ya teniendo una idea de lo que vendría a continuación y preparándose para otra Guerra del Santo Grial.

Aunque no lo mostro, su sorpresa fue grande cuando apareció en una habitación diferente a la que era invocado cuando Rin hacia la invocación, si no que termino en un comedor de paredes blancas.

Cuando vio entrar a la joven pelirroja a la sala, fue cuando se dio cuenta que fue invocado por otra persona que no era Toshaka, por lo que supuso que esta no era la Quinta Guerra del Santo Grial.

La joven que era su Master se presento como Ritsuka Fujimaru, también presento a quienes estaban con ella: su hermano, que se llamaba de la misma manera, por lo que le dijo que para no confundirse a ella la llamara Gudako y a el Gudao. Personalmente, EMIYA se pregunto que clase de padres tenían ambos para poner a ambos hijos los mismos nombres.

También presento a quien era la Kouhai de ellos, Mash Kyrielight y al medico, Romani Archiman, aunque el dijo que si podía lo llamara Doctor Roman.

Cuando había visto a Da Vinci, se había puesto en alerta cuando sintió que era un Servant, por su atuendo y presencia supuso que debía ser un Caster o un Rider. Cuando listo para pelear, su Master y los demás lo detuvieron, diciendo que había una explicación detrás de eso.

El primero pensó que tal vez su Master había formado un alianza con el Master de ese Servant, pero cuando el Doctor Roman y los hermanos empezaron a explicarle todo, su mandíbula casi cayo al suelo al enterarse de todo el asunto de la Incineración de la Humanidad.

Ahora entendía las palabras de Alaya. No había sido invocado en una Guerra del Santo Grial como estaba acostumbrado, fue invocado para ayudar a estos jóvenes Masters a salvar la Humanidad de su fin junto al personal de Chaldea. Por eso el esta aquí, es la manera que la Contra-Fuerza trabaja para ayudarlos, en vez de invocarlo como Contra Guardian, hace que lo invoquen a propósito como Servant.

EMIYA solo suspiro a sus adentros, ya acostumbrado a su suerte rango E, ser el entretenimiento de Alaya y cierto Vampiro. Pero no se quejaría mas, fue invocado y tiene un deber, eso no ha cambiado, por lo que se asegurara de ayudar a su Master y al hermano de ella.

Y para darle un toque irónico y hasta cierto punto cruel, ambos jóvenes eran versiones de genero opuesto de su anterior Master y su "yo" pasado físicamente.

Esta invocación no podría ser tan mala, ¿cierto?

* * *

Archer estaba viendo una pantalla de computador, leyendo el historial de Chaldea. Después de la explicación de todo lo que sucede, le había pedido permiso para ver el historial de Chaldea para tener mejor contexto de su entorno, el Doctor acepto, pero con la supervisión de Mash y Gudako. El no tuvo problemas en los términos.

Por lo que averiguo, solo hubo una Guerra del Santo Grial de Fuyuki y no se sabe el resultado. También que el fundador de Chaldea y anterior Director, Marisbury Animusphere había hecho experimentos para invocar a un Servant y controlar sus poderes, el resultado fue el experimento Demi-Servant, que dio resultado a Mash, quien le explico mejor los detalles, también le dijo que no sabia la identidad del Espíritu Heroico que estaba unido a ella. Para el no seria un problema saber la identidad, solo tenia que ver el arma y lo sabría al instante, pero no lo comento, prefirió esperar.

Su Master le informo que eran 7 Singularidades que debían arreglar que los llevaban a diferentes épocas donde algo cambio en esas épocas que las volvió Singularidades y había un Grial en ellas. De las 7, 4 fueron resueltas antes que el aparecieran, y en la cuarta descubrieron el causante de todo.

Maldijo su suerte rango E cuando le informaron que era Salomón, el Rey de los Magos, un Grand Caster, su enemigo y el causante de la Incineración de la Humanidad. No entendía como o porque un Gran Servant, que al igual que los Contra Guardianes están vinculados con la Contra-Fuerza, haría tal cosa, pero prefirió profundar sobre eso mas tarde, lo primero era reunir información.

-¿Esta todo bien, Archer?- Escucho su Master preguntarle.

Archer giro un poco su silla para verle el rostro. -Si, solo que estoy un poco sorprendido de todo lo que han logrado hasta ahora- dijo Archer.

Y era verdad, estaba sorprendido de que hubieran completado 4 Singularidades llenos de Servants peligrosos con solo dos Master que novatos y una Demi-Servant que no tenia la experiencia de un Servant y ni conocía el nombre de su Tesoro Heroico.

-Nos hemos esforzado mucho para conseguirlo y siempre contamos con ayuda- respondió Gudako.

-Ya veo...- dijo Archer, si recibían la ayuda de otro Servants eso tenia mas sentido.

-Por cierto, aun no nos dices tu nombre. No creo que importe saber tu identidad, así tendríamos como llamarte- dijo Gudako.

-No tengo un nombre que valga la pena recordar. A diferencia de otros Espíritus Heroicos, no logré nada que merezca reconocimiento como para grabarse en la historia. Por lo tanto, mi verdadero nombre no debe de ser una preocupación, tampoco ayudara a nuestra misión ya que no dará ningún tipo de ventaja- respondió Archer. -De echo, al no tener un nombre es lo que nos da ventaja-.

Cuando era invocado en la Guerra del Grial no daba su identidad a Rin porque no quería que lo supiera, ella llegaba a enterarse por el ciclo de sueños y la semejanza de su magia con Emiya Shirou. Pero aquí era verdad su argumento, su nombre no importaba y como iban a enfrentar otros Servants para conseguir el Grial de la Singularidad, les daría la ventaja del anonimato, mientras que el supiera el nombre de sus enemigos podría ingeniar planes para enfrentarlos.

-Yo no creo que eso sea cierto- dijo Mash. -Si usted llego al Trono de los Héroes es porque hizo algo realmente heroico que lo hizo merecedor para entrar. No estoy segura-.

Gudako asintió, el Archer que invoco era el mismo que conoció en la Singularidad de Fuyuki, pero no corrompido. Por eso tenia curiosidad de saber quien era.

-Hacer algo que tu nombre quede grabado en la historia no es la única forma de entrar al Trono de los Héroes- respondió Archer, al decir eso se volteo de nuevo a la pantalla, terminando la conversación.

Ritsuka bufo, parece que no seria fácil saber la identidad de Archer, pero la sabría de todos modos, pero preferiría no apresurarse, el Doctor le dijo que hay que tener paciencia para tratar con los Servants.

* * *

-¡¿Pero quien hizo esto?!- Exclamo Romani sorprendido.

Ya era de noche y Romani había sido obligado por Da Vinci a dejar el centro de mando para comer un poco, pero al llegar al comedor, se encontraron con los hermanos Fujimaru y algunos miembros del personal disfrutando de unos platos de arroz con sopa, pero sus expresiones eran como si hubieran probado lo mas delicioso de sus vidas.

-¡Doctor, tiene que probar esto!- Exclamo Mash, comiendo de su porción de arroz como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡Esto es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida!- Exclamo Gudao con una sonrisa y la boca llena.

-¡Sin duda invoque al mejor Servant!- Exclamo Gudako, terminando su porción de arroz. -¡Archer! ¡Otra por favor!-.

-De acuerdo Master, pero coma con cuidado- dijo Archer, tomando el tazón.

El hombre había cambiado su ropaje de combate por una camisa con las mangas remangadas hasta los codos y un pantalones, todo de color negro, arriba tenia puesto un delantal de cocina de color rojo, al parecer el era el que cocinaba.

-¿En verdad sabe tan bien?- Pregunto Romani con duda, entendería sus expresiones si se tratara de platillos complejos, pero eso solo era arroz y sopa de miso.

-¡Fou! ¡Fou!- Exclamo Fou, comiendo en un plato que Archer le sirvió con mucho animo.

-¡Romani! ¡Ven a comer o no quedara nada!- Grito Da Vinci, quien se unió a la mesa y comía muy deprisa, a pesar que los Servant no necesitaban comer.

La genio universal tenia que reconocer que esta comida era la mejor que había probado en su existencia. Entre sus habilidades también estaba la cocina, pero no le llegaba ni a los talones a la cocina de Archer, eso normalmente le habría dolido en su orgullo, pero lo ignoro para seguir comiendo.

Ella tuvo la posibilidad de comer de la mejor comida en su época cuando estaba viva y tenia su cuerpo de hombre, pero esa comida no se comparaba ni con este plato de arroz. No sabia quien era Archer, pero sin duda su cocina debe ser de rango EX.

Romani pronto se unió y todas sus dudas se disiparon al probar la comida de Emiya, cautivándose por su sabor.

Archer vio de reojo al grupo sentado en la mesa disfrutando la comida que hizo, una sensación de nostalgia lo apodero unos momentos, recuerdos de su pasado vinieron a su mente, antes de sacudir su cabeza y esos recuerdos se fueran.

A diferencia cuando era invocado por Rin, el tiene la mayoría de sus recuerdos intactos, sabiendo quien es y todo lo demás, claro, los recuerdos que no olvido por caer en la desesperación de su ideal traicionándolo. No era mentira cuando en algunas líneas de tiempo de la Guerra de Fuyuki le decía a Rin que no recordaba su nombre, tan mal era invocado que en algunas en verdad olvido su propio nombre. Pero en todas, con el pasar de los días los recuerdos volvían, aunque solo los necesarios.

Otra ventaja de haber sido invocado en Chaldea era que sus estadísticas eran las exactas. Cuando Rin lo invocaba, varias de sus estadísticas bajaban, solo mana y suerte quedaban igual, pero ahora casi todas sus estadísticas cambiaron para bien, incluso algunas estadísticas de clase y personal mejoraron.

Casi todas, exceptuando, por supuesto, suerte...

Esa noche, la comida de EMIYA cautivo los corazones de las personas una vez mas, igual que todas las comidas echa por cada versión de Emiya Shirou hace.

* * *

**N/A: Este capitulo se trataba de las reacciones de Archer y como se adaptaba al ser invocado en Chaldea, además de que fue Alaya la que hizo que apareciera.**

**Ahora mismo les mostrare las estadísticas actuales de Archer de una manera que se me ocurrió: en un Omake. Si les gusta, comenten si quieren mas como este.**

**También explico que algunas estadísticas están afectadas por como fue invocado (me refiero al circulo y los instrumentos que tuvieron un poco que ver)**

**No olviden comentar por favor, los comentarios me animan a subir los capítulos.**

**Sin nada mas que decir los dejo con el Omake. CHAO.**

* * *

Después de tan espectacular cena, Gudako fue hasta su habitación a descansar, era escoltada por Archer, a quien también se le dio una habitación para el, a pesar del echo que los Sirvientes no necesitan dormir, excepto cuando necesitan recargar mana o quedan inconscientes, pero decidió no quejarse.

La pelirroja ya había entrado a su cuarto y Archer se iba a retirar, pero la chica se acordó de algo que debió de haber revisado antes.

-¡Archer espera!- Detuvo Gudako a su Servant de irse. -Aun no he visto tus estadísticas, por lo que quiero verlas ahora-.

-De acuerdo- acepto el peliblanco.

Gudako empezó a ver las estadísticas de su Servant en sus ojos que aparecían como las estadísticas de un personaje de un videojuego, era una habilidad que todo Master tenia, aunque ella y su hermano debieron de practicar un poco para ver las estadísticas de Mash por si solos.

**Nombre: ?**

**Clase: Archer.**

**Fuerza: C**

**Resistencia: C+**

**Agilidad: C**

**Mana: A**

**Suerte: E**

**Habilidades de clase:**

**Resistencia Mágica: D**

**Acción Independiente: B+**

**Esta habilidad permite que Archer este dos días y medio o tres días sin el mana de un Master, aunque si usa ataques que consuman mucho el mana el tiempo se reducirá dependiendo de la cantidad de veces que realizo dicho consumo. Eso es gracias a aparatos que ayudaron a su invocación y que tiene a una Master que ha aprendido a desarrollar instintos de supervivencia por si misma, haciendo que ella pueda esquivar o salir del peligro permitiendo mas posibilidades a Archer de pelear sin preocuparse tanto por su Master.**

**Habilidades Personales:**

**Clarividencia (Ojo de Halcón): C**

**Magecraft: C:**

**Este rango normalmente es negativo, pero como el ritual para invocarlo no fue convencional y se uso aparatos para ayudar a la convocación que fueron mejorador por un Servant de clase Caster, eso lo afecto quitándole lo negativo, mejorando solo un poco las magias que ya sabe, pero no haciendo un gran cambio.**

**Ojo de la Mente (Verdadero): B**

-Vaya, tus estadísticas son bastante equilibradas, Archer- elogió Gudako.

-Gracias, a pesar de no ser un Saber, me alegra que piense eso- dijo Archer.

-¿Eh?- Gudako vio que en las habilidades personales, había otras dos mas, eso era raro, ya que los Sirvientes solo pueden tener tres habilidades tanto de clase como personales, o eso es lo que le dijo Romani.

**Afectos del Harem del Protagonista Eroge: EX.**

_-¡¿Pero que es esto?!- _Pensó sorprendida la Ritsuka femenina al ver esta habilidad, Archer sintió la agitación de su Master, pero no sabe que la produjo.

Gudako se calmo, empezando a leer la descripción de la habilidad.

**Una habilidad oculta de Archer y cualquier versión suya de pasado o futuro, una habilidad que representa su poder de conquistar cualquier mujer de manera inconsciente que le agrade Archer y añadirla a su Harem. Esta habilidad tiene mas efecto mientras mas joven y sociable sea el usuario, tan así, que a pesar de ser rango EX se le agregan varios plus (+). **

Gudako no sabia como sentirse ante esta información, apenas tenia un día de conocer a su Servant y ya le preocupaba hablar con el por esto. Con algo de temor, leyó la segunda habilidad.

**Habilidad de Madre: EX++**

**Una habilidad que posee Archer y cualquier versión suya de pasado o futuro. Archer es tan bueno en las tareas domesticas que en su vida varios lo han llamado un gran amo de casa, que inconscientemente, emana un aura maternal de si, y que su comida sea tan buena que hasta un dios disfrutaría solo lo enfatiza mas. Esta habilidad oculta la desarrollo desde la niñez y se ha incrementado a lo largo de los años. Esta habilidad esta activa siempre cuando no hay peleas.**

-Master, ¿qué pasa?- Pregunto EMIYA, sintiendo la agitación y preocupación de la pelirroja por su conexión Maestro-Siervo.

-Eh... Archer... deberías revisar tus habilidades...- fue lo único que dijo Gudako, no sabiendo que otra cosa decir.

Archer hizo caso viendo sus propias habilidades, encontrándose con las dos habilidades ocultas que no había visto antes, abriendo sus ojos como platos.

_-¡¿Qué mierda?! ¡¿Porque tengo estas habilidades?!-._

Una vez mas Archer maldijo su suerte rango Emiya, a Emiya Shirou y Alaya.

En algún plano astral, una esfera azul de energía parpadeaba seguidamente, como si estuviera riendo.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3: Iniciando el viaje**

* * *

Pasaron unos días mas desde la invocación de Archer, en donde este ha estado adaptándose en Chaldea y aprendiendo mas sobre las Singularidades. De lo que había aprendido, la primera Singularidad que se registro fue una Singularidad durante la Guerra del Santo Grial donde casi todos los Servants, incluido el, fueron corrompidos, esa Singularidad se completo con éxito y fue en ella que Chaldea se entero de la Incineración de la Humanidad y las 7 Singularidades, además, que fue donde falleció la Directora Olga Marie Animusphere, Archer conocía ese nombre porque la familia Animusphere fue de las primeras familias de Magos con las que mas trabajo cuando dejo la Torre del Reloj.

La primera Singularidad fue llamada Orleans, donde conocieron a la misma Jeanne D´Arc y se enfrentaron contra una versión maligna de ella que fue creada por Gilles de Rais en su forma Caster. La segunda fue Roma, donde conocieron al Emperador Nero Claudiolus cuando estaba vivo, no fue sorpresa para Archer que resultara mujer, aunque si le perturbo un poco que fuera idéntica a Arturia. La tercera era Okeanos, donde fueron a la era de la exploración y navegaron por el mar junto a Francis Drake, quien en realidad resulto mujer.

Primero Arturia, después Nero y ahora Drake. ¿Cuántas figuras históricas ocultaban su verdadero genero?

La cuarta Singularidad fue en Londres, donde recibieron la ayuda de la hija de Arturia: Mordred, y Jekyll, junto con otros Sirvientes de clase Caster como Shakespeare, fue en esa Singularidad donde apareció Salomón y mostro su poder, acabando con casi todos los Sirvientes.

Honestamente, Archer estaba preocupado, un Grand Servant era el mas alto nivel de Espíritu Heroico que existe, solo aquellos que no solo tienen una gran leyenda, si no que también fueron muy poderosos y tenia cualidades que superaban a cualquier Sirviente normal entraban, ya que ellos eran los encargados de derrotar a las Beast que Gaia enviaba a eliminar a la humanidad. Salomón probo eso en Londres.

Aun si lograban completar las demás Singularidades, estaba el problema de como derrotarlo. Archer no se consideraba débil, no era el Sirviente mas fuerte pero a pesar de ser de una moderna y solo haber entrado al Trono de Héroes por ser un Contra Guardian era bastante bueno en los combates.

Bueno, acabar con 6 vidas de Heracles con un brazo herido y sin una leyenda respaldándolo al ser un Contra Guardian y aparecer en una época anterior de tu muerte, con solo el mana de su Master y sus habilidades lo consideraba bueno...

También había visto que además de las Singularidades, hubieron otros problemas a causa de ellas, como alteraciones en el espacio-tiempo que causaron bifurcaciones y crearon un tipo de "mini Singularidades", que eran lo mismo, pero su energía y expansión eran de menor tamaño. Las registradas son 2: Una donde el hermano mayor de su Master conoció a un Miyamoto Musashi de otra dimensión y que era una mujer y la segunda fue en un tipo de prisión donde conocieron al Servant de clase Avenger, Edmond Dantes.

EMIYA estaba impresionado con estos jóvenes, a pesar de ser como en el pasado, unos jóvenes que se involucraron en un asunto mágico por error y que se les fue puesta una carga inmensa. ¡La ironía se veía en el aire! Pero ya estaba aquí y haría lo que pudiera para ayudar.

* * *

Romani estaba frente al monitor principal, analizando la energía de CHALDEAS y Shiva. Habían localizado de manera rápida la Quinta Singularidad y ahora el equipo se encargaba de localizar el lugar y tiempo exactos donde estaba ubicado el grial en este momento. Mientras tanto, el se enfocaba en los preparativos para hacer el Rayshift.

Ahora con la inclusión de Archer, el tuvo que ver en los sistemas de transportación si tendría que haber un cambio o problema al hacer Rayshift con los demás por ser un Espíritu Heroico, pero tras consultarlo con Da Vinci revisar los sistemas, resulto que no habría ninguno.

Los Espíritus Heroicos son entidades hechas puramente por mana al ser invocados, por eso pueden aparecer y desaparecer de la vista. Al tener un cuerpo hecho de mana, los Spiritrons reaccionarían bien en el y lo teletransportarían junto a los demás, a diferencia de los hermanos y Mash, que necesitaban estar dentro de capsulas para que se crearan cuerpos suyos hechos de Spiritrons y sus mentes fueran a esos cuerpos a otra época sin que Gaia los rechace, Archer no tiene este problema, fácilmente puede estar en el Rayshift sin capsula y llegaría con todos.

-¡Doctor! ¡Ya localizamos el punto de la Singularidad!- Dijo uno de los encargados en localizar la Singularidad.

-¿Donde y cuando es?- Pregunto Romani en su modo de "director sustituto".

* * *

-¿Este es CHALDEAS?- Pregunto Archer, mirando con interés el modelo de la tierra por medio de Gaia.

-Si, es con esto que podemos viajar a las Singularidades- respondió Gudako.

-Reconozco que estoy impresionado. Nunca creí que una familia de magos usaría tecnología con magia para esto- admitió Archer.

Los magos eran malos con la tecnología y reacia a ella, ver algo como esto, que era una combinación de magia y tecnología demostraba cuan lejos podrían llegar los magos con sus investigaciones si no fueran tan ortodoxos, pero ellos preferían perder una mano antes que tocar siquiera un celular.

-¿Conoce a los magos, Archer Senpai?- Pregunto Mash, agregando a Archer el apodo que llama a los Ritsukas, ya que Archer era un verdadero Espíritu Heroico, desde luego que era su Senpai.

-Si, conocí algunos en mi vida- dijo Archer, dando sus típicas respuestas a medias.

Gudako, vio que su hermano no estaba prestando atención a la conversación, se veía distraído y pensativo desde la mañana y durante todo el trayecto desde que el Doctor los llamo.

-¿Pasa algo, hermano?- Pregunto, acercándose un poco a el.

-Bueno... tuve un sueño raro...- dijo Ritsuka.

-¿Que sueño?- Pregunto la pelirroja, pero cuando iba el pelinegro abrió la boca, Romani y Da Vinci entraron a la sala.

-Lamentamos la espera- dijo Da Vinci, quien fue traía por Romani, ya que ella se quedo trabajando en un nuevo Código Místico para los hermanos que comenzó a hacer hace poco.

-Ahora que estamos todos, comencemos con las instrucciones- dijo Romani serio. -El resto de equipo de Chaldea, por favor también ponga atención- le dijo a los empleados que estaban en sus monitores y en otras tareas, quienes asintieron.

Archer noto el cambio de atmosfera, no le sorprendió, considerando todo lo que han soportado estos tipos.

-Después de la batalla en Londres, sabemos que nuestro enemigo es el Rey de los Magos, Salomón. Tuvimos suerte de obtener todo tipo de información... aunque sea a propósito-.

Cuando Salomón apareció los escáneres de Chaldea empezaron a analizarlo y el Rey Mago lo sabia y permitió que siguieran y a propósito revelo la información de los misterios que tenían con respecto a las Singularidades.

En el fondo, EMIYA se burlo un poco de eso, revelar información siempre era algo arriesgado pero revelarla tan fácilmente era estúpido, solo los presumidos hacían eso, aunque Salomón tenia bases para ser arrogante, ya que si hubiera querido hubiera matado a Mash y a los hermanos cuando pudo sin que uno de sus cabellos se despeine.

-Fuera de toda la información que tuvimos, este es el detalle importante-.

-El Rey Mago no va a atacarnos- dijo Gudao seriamente.

-Así es. Parece ser que Salomón no le importa si derrotamos las otras tres Singularidades- afirmo Romani. -También dejo en claro que no nos atacara hasta entonces. Sea cual sea propósito, no parece que este mintiendo-.

-¿Entonces podemos continuar con nuestra misión de corregir las Singularidades?- Pregunto Mash.

-Si. Primero, regresaremos la historia de la humanidad a su curso. El problema es...-.

-Como lidiar con el Rey de los Magos, ¿verdad?- Dijo Archer. -Es un Grand Servant. Esta por encima de cualquier Sirviente ordinario, incluyéndome. Si tenemos una batalla directa contra el, lo mas seguro es que perdamos- dijo sin duda.

-Archer tiene razón. Aunque no me gusta admitir que hay un mago superior a mi, no se puede evitar- admitió Da Vinci. -Añadiendo además la reencarnación de los Dioses Demonio en cada era... eso es algo que una persona ordinaria no hubiera pensado-.

Ese era el otro problema. Los Dioses Demonio creados por Salomón, los demonios mas fuertes que han existido, eran 72 en total, ellos sostenían el templo que el Rey Mago construyo. Uno solo era mas fuerte que varios Sirvientes. Se requirieron la ayuda de todos los Sirvientes que acompañaron a su Master y su hermano cuando se enfrentaron a alguno de ellos y lograron ganarle apenas.

-Como genio que soy, debo admitir... en estos momentos no tenemos idea de como localizarlo, llegar a el y derrotarlo-.

-Que gran genio resultaste ser- dijo Archer con sarcasmo.

-Escuche que el Rey Mago tiene 72 Dioses Demonio bajo su servicio- dijo Mash. -Hemos derrotado a tres, significa...-.

-Que quedan 69 por eliminar, y uno solo es mas fuerte que varios Sirvientes- dijo Archer.

-Así es, pero no vale la pena contarlos- dijo Da Vinci. -Si es un Grand Caster, puede recuperar a los Dioses Demonio tanto como quiera-.

-Lo que me intriga es su fuente de mana- dijo Archer.

-¿A que te refieres, Archer?- Pregunto Gudako.

-Aunque sea un Grand Caster, sigue siendo un Servant, necesita de mana para existir y sus acciones son contra la humanidad, por lo que es improbable que la Contra Fuerza lo este ayudando. Debe de tener una fuente de mana exageradamente inmensa para mantener su existencia y poder-.

-Sabes mucho del tema- reconoció Da Vinci.

-Hasta el Servant mas tonto sabe lo que es un Grand Servant, lo de mana es pura lógica-.

-¿Quieres decir que no tienen final?- Pregunto Gudao.

-Así es, a menos que derrotemos a Salomón, el invocador, los 72 Dioses Demonios nunca desaparecerán de este planeta- afirmo Romani. -Se que estamos a oscuras con Salomón, pero sabemos que hacer. Vamos a pensar en como deshacernos de los Dioses Demonio una vez que terminemos con ello-.

Archer acepto, aunque no le gustaba andar a ciegas no le quedaba de otra. Nunca había visto a uno de los Dioses Demonio, solo sabia de ellos por las clases de historia que pasaban en la Torre del Reloj y por la historia del mismo Salomón, por lo que hasta no saber como lidiar con eso, tendría que dejarlo a un lado.

-Así que, vamos a comenzar a hablar sobre nuestras coordenadas- dijo Romani con una sonrisa. -Este es un lugar que sorprendería a cualquier mago-.

-¿Donde es?- Pregunto Mash curiosa.

-Norte América. Una super potencia conocida como "Los Estados Unidos de América"- revelo Romani.

Archer abrió los ojos sorprendidos, Estados Unidos era uno de los países dominantes del mundo por su grandes tierras y su cantidad de avances tecnológicos, pero no esta relacionado a la magia. Para un mago estándar, ver en la Torre del Reloj un mago de América era igual de despreciable que ver a un mago de Japón, hasta el tenia que admitir no conoció a muchos magos de ese país.

-Esta nación es insignificante en cuanto magia, pero históricamente es tan importante como Roma- dijo Romani.

-Después de todo, la mayoría de guerras importantes o ellos la causaron o tienen algo que ver, además que tienen los peores presidentes- dijo Archer.

-¡Hahaha! Para mi solo es un lugar en donde dicen que puse códigos en mis pinturas. ¿Cuándo podría tener el tiempo de hacer algo así mientras estoy pintando? Incluso si así fuera, solo lo haría si mi cliente lo pidiera- dijo Da Vinci con diversión.

-Tampoco es como si estuvieran faltantes de magia- dijo Romani. -Hemos descubierto que han desarrollado su propio estilo de magia que puede invocar un análisis elemental en la tierra. Además, hemos identificado la presencia de Servants- revelo.

-¿No puedes saber de que clase son?- Pregunto Archer.

-Lo lamento, pero es imposible, tendrán que descubrirlo ustedes mismos al llegar- respondió el Director Medico.

-Seria demasiado fácil si lo supiera-.

-Obviamente no podemos tratar este lugar como los otros lugares que hemos encontrado. Por lo que les pido que procedan con su búsqueda con cuidado- dijo Romani.

-¡Entendido!- Respondieron los hermanos y Mash.

-Comenzare con el desplazamiento, vayan a sus capsulas para iniciar- tres capsulas salieron del suelo, que eran las que ellos usan para viajar.

-¿Que pasa con Archer? ¿Y su capsula?- Pregunto Gudako.

-Archer es un Espíritu Heroico. Su cuerpo esta hecho puramente de mana que el almacenamiento de Chaldea le da- empezó a explicar Romani. -El no necesita de una capsula para viajar, su cuerpo automáticamente ira a las coordenadas. Pero cuidado, al estar en la Singularidad, Chaldea ya no te proporcionara mas mana y ahora será Gudako quien lo haga, por lo que trata de no usar mucho a menos que sea necesario-.

-No tengo problemas- dijo Archer.

-Bien. A los Master, tengan cuidado y empiecen los preparativos- dijo Romani, retirándose de la sala junto con Da Vinci.

Los tres humanos se adentraron en las capsulas, que se cerraron al estar asegurados, Archer solo camino hasta el lado izquierdo de la capsula donde estaba su Master.

_"Programa anti-invocación, iniciado. Conversión del alma, iniciado"_

La energía mágica empezaba a llenar la sala y a dirigirse a los tanques, mientras que estos donde empezaban a llenarse de un liquido mágico para hacer mas fácil la conversión de Spiritrons y transferir la mente.

-¡Preparativos para el Rayshift confirmados!-.

-¡Destino configurado para Norte América del año 1783 D.C.!-.

-¡Iniciando la conversión de Spiritrons!-.

Eran las cosas que los encargados decían y preparaban los últimos detalles para el Rayshift, Archer también sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a desvanecerse poco a poco

_"Todos los procedimientos aprobados. Comenzando Grand Orden"._

-¡Quinta Grand Orden, iniciando operación!- Dijo Romani en la sala de mando en el panel principal.

Lo ultimo que vio Archer antes de que su cuerpo fuera transportado a las coordenadas del Rayshift fue un agujero parecido a los agujeros de gusano que había oído abriéndose en CHALDEAS.

* * *

**(En la Singularidad)**

-Tch, eso no es divertido. Oh bueno, las heridas recibidas por mi lanza de espinas son incurables. Eventualmente morirá-.

Arriba de un grupo de cadáveres y pisando unos pequeños charcos de sangre sin importarle, estaba un hombre de pie, si se le podía llamar así. Usaba ropas con tonalidades azules pero muy oscuro y usaba una capa como capucha que se extendía hasta cubrir sus hombros. Su piernas estaban cubiertas por una armadura negra con puntas rojas y parecía hecha de huesos, tenia una construcción que le daban la apariencia de unas piernas de dinosaurio, además de una cola larga, aumentando mas la apariencia.

En su mano izquierda estaba una lanza roja como el vino y tenia por todo el largo espinas saliendo de ella. Tenia tatuajes en su cuerpo de una piel un poco morena, las mas resaltables eran las que estaban debajo de sus ojos, que parecían formar un tipo de runa y la del centro del pecho, que estaba dibujado una magatama. Sus ojos rojos sangre veían a su alrededor como un animal observando su entorno y su cabello azul se movía un poco en la frente por el poco viento que pasaba.

-Hehehe, pareces tan valiente como siempre. Dime, ¿Qué prefieres mas? ¿Luchar o matar?- Pregunto la voz de una mujer.

Esa mujer era una joven adulta de cabello rosa que caía hasta la espalda baja, tenia un cuerpo que cualquier mujer envidiaría que casi parecía el de una diosa, además de una melodiosa voz que dejaría encantados a varios por oírla. Vestía una armadura blanca que parecía un vestido y estrujaba perfectamente su figura y también traía un abrigo blanco que la cubre, en su cabeza había una pequeña tiara y en su mano derecha portaba un látigo que debía ser su arma.

-¿Huh? ¿Hay alguna diferencia?- Pregunto el hombre sin interés. -¿O que? ¿Eres de esos idiotas que piensas que comer y vivir son dos cosas diferentes?-.

-...Eres divertido, Cu. Realmente eres diferente, eres como una bestia salvaje. Incluso en vida, había una parte de ti que se sentía a algo así como una bestia en las ropas de un humano... ¡Pero esta vez no puedo sentir ni un rastro de impurezas! ¡Eres sin duda un rey entre todas las bestias violentas!- Exclamo la mujer de manera muy feliz.

Cu Chulainn, el perro guardián de Ulster y su mas grande guerrero, el hijo de la luz de Irlanda, esa era su leyenda, pero este Cu Chulainn es diferente, este es un_ "Alter"_, un ser hecho y corrompido por el Grial de esta Singularidad por el deseo de esta mujer de querer a Cu Chulainn a su imagen.

-¿Hm? Mujer, ¿dijiste algo?- Pregunto Cu Alter, acabando con el ultimo de las personas que lo distrajeron. -De cualquier manera, el trabajo esta hecho. Iré a dormir ahora. Despiértame si sucede algo-.

Cu Alter empezó a alejarse de los cadáveres que dejo, pero se detuvo de repente, alzando la cabeza.

-¿Hm? ¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto la mujer.

-De repente tengo un presentimiento... parece que alguien muy detestable aparecerá pronto- dijo Cu Alter con molestia en su voz, confundiendo a su acompañante.

* * *

**N/A: Y empezamos pronto la Quinta Singularidad, el porque tan pronto es porque no se me ocurrió que mas agregar, creo que fue suficiente lo del capitulo de ayer, ya que ninguno tiene dudas que después de probar la comida de EMIYA el cocinara a partir de ahora.**

**Comenten que quieren ver en esta Singularidad con Archer incluido o con quienes quieren que nuestro arquero favorito interactúe, o incluso que peleas prefieren. Eso me ayudara a tener ideas.**

**Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO. **


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4: Norte América, parte 1**

* * *

-¿Esto es América?- Pregunto Gudako.

El Rayshift se realizo con éxito, llegando todos a un prado en un bosque. Gudako y Gudao estaban con sus ropas normales de Chaldea que eran códigos místicos que le permitirán también ayudar a sus Sirvientes.

Hablando de Sirvientes, Mash ya estaba en su modo de Demi-Sirviente, equipada con su armadura de combate y su escudo, que era el arma que usaba y por la que era clasificada como clase Shielder.

-No exactamente, Senpai- hablo Mash. -Estamos en 1783... para ser precisa, estamos en el continente Norte Americano, Estados Unidos aun no ha nacido. Una vez que la guerra de Revolución contra Inglaterra termine en este año, la nación conocida después como "América" se formara- explico.

-¿Significa que Inglaterra es nuestro enemigo?- Pregunto Gudao.

-Puede ser...- dijo Archer, materializándose al lado de su Master. -O puede que sea un caso hipotético donde Inglaterra gano-.

-Archer-san tiene razón, pero algo como eso es posible, el resultado de la guerra de la Revolución no cambiara el paso de la historia- dijo Mash.

-Esta mal- negó Archer, captando la atención de todos. -Aunque a nivel mágico Estados Unidos no tiene mucho que ver, si el resultado de la guerra cambia produciría un cambio en toda la humanidad, que aunque no afecte a la magia, si afectara la historia y podría crear una paradoja- corrigió. -Alguien que ya ha pasado por esto tantas veces debería de saberlo-.

-¡Tiene razón! ¡Lo lamento, Archer-san!- Se disculpo Mash agachando la cabeza. Archer tenia razón y ella había sido una tonta al no ver esa diferencia y notarlo.

-¡Fou !Fouu!- Exclamo Fou, golpeando con sus patitas el pie de Mash, provocando que todos la vean.

-Fou-san- la chica tomo al pequeño ser entre sus manos y sonrió.

-_¿En que momento hizo el Rayshift con nosotros?- _Se pregunto Archer en su mente, no habiéndose percatado antes de su presencia.

-El es Fou, no sabemos que animal es, pero creo que es un perro mágico- dijo Gudako.

-A mi me parece mas una ardilla- dijo Gudao.

-¿Lo quiere acariciar, Archer-san? Su pelaje es muy suave- ofreció Mash, estirando a Fou adelante del hombre.

-No gracias, no creo que nos llevemos bien- negó Archer con un movimiento de mano.

-¡Fou!- Y Fou apoyo eso, mirando con molestia y desagrado a Archer, aunque no tanto como al nivel de cierto mago que odiaba con todo su ser.

¿La razón? Porque ambos trabajan para el enemigo de sus jefes "técnicamente". Archer se había dado cuenta que este pequeño y tierno animal en realidad era una de las Bestias de la Calamidad de Gaia y un Verdadero Ancestro Apóstol, al igual que Fou supo con verlo que era un Contra Guardian.

La Bestias controladas por Gaia y los Espíritus Heroicos controlados por Alaya estaban destinados a matarse, era parte de la naturaleza de ambos. Por lo que era normal que Archer y Fou no congenien nunca.

Era como decir que Emiya Shirou y Archer se soporten por mas de cinco minutos. Eso era imposible

-Pero volviendo al tema. Aun si es como digo, no creo que sea tan fácil como que Inglaterra sea nuestro enemigo- dijo Archer, recuperando el hilo de la conversación.

Pero un pitido tecnológico interrumpió su conversación, mostrando al terminar el sonido un holograma todo azul del Doctor Roman que tenia una expresión preocupada.

_-"Lo lamento, se que recién acaban de llegar. ¡Pero tenemos un problema! ¡He detectado una batalla de gran escala mas adelante! ¡No se los detalles, pero por favor dense prisa! ¡Esta no es una batalla normal!"- _Notifico Romani con algo de alteración en su voz.

Archer miro hacia la dirección que dijo el Doctor, usando su vista incrementada como clase Archer, pudo ver a lo que se refería. Pudo ver un combate de dos frentes, uno de hombres con trajes de esta época con fusiles en mano contra unos hombres de ropas antiguas que usaban escudo y espadas.

Lo mas sorprendente es que cada bando hay equipos de apoyo diferente. En el bando de los hombres de ropas antiguas habían algunas bestias mientras que en bando de los hombres con fusiles habían unas especies de robots con pistolas equipadas a uno de sus brazos de color azules con algunos tonos de blanco y rojo en la cabeza.

-Por allá. Parece que los del otro bando están ganando- dijo Archer, apuntando adelante.

-¿Como lo sabes?- Pregunto Gudao.

-La clase Archer tiene la mejor vista de todos los Servant, es por eso que puede ver mas lejos que nosotros- explico Mash.

-Entiendo- dijo Gudao. -¡Mash! ¡Gudako! ¡Vamos!-.

-¡Si!- Dijeron las dos féminas al unísono, empezando a correr.

Archer seguía al grupo por detrás, no perdiendo de vista lo que esta pasando en el campo de batalla. Solo les tomo dos minutos en llegar sin problemas. Al llegar, se sorprendieron al ver a los robots que estaban, ya que sus diseños se parecían al de cierto Servant que conocieron en Londres.

-¡¿Señor Babbage!? ¡Senpai, es el señor Babbage!- Exclamo Mash.

-Tranquilízate Mash, no es el- contesto Gudao.

EMIYA iba a preguntar si conocían esos robots, pero no tuvo tiempo ya que de prisa tomo del brazo a Gudako y la acerco a el, evitando que una bala le llegue a las piernas.

-Refuerzos enemigos encontrados. Lanzando disparos de advertencia, después proceder con la exterminación- dijo uno de los robots Babbage junto con otros dos mas.

-Parece que nos creen enemigos- dijo Archer.

-¡Pero ni siquiera hemos echo nada!- Replico Gudako.

-No creo que les interese...-.

-¡Por ahora, vamos a atacar también!- Dijo Gudao.

Los tres robots fijaron su vista en el joven pelinegro y le dispararon a el primero. Mash se puso delante de su Master e hizo aparecer su escudo. Este era un escudo grande redondo pero delante tenia una gran cruz.

El escudo bloqueo sin problemas las balas, que rebotaron al tacto. Los robots iban a volver a disparar, pero una flecha golpeo en la cabeza al robot que los habían descubierto, explotando, causándole un gran daño, pero no lo suficiente para destruirlo.

Las tres maquinas cambiaron su dirección, viendo a Archer, que proyecto su arco negro y había sido quien lanzo la flecha para probar la resistencia de esas maquinas.

-Son mas duras de lo que parecen- comento Archer. -¡Master! ¡Colóquese detrás de Mash para que no salga herida!-.

La pelirroja asintió. -Acaba con ellos, Archer. Quiero ver que tan fuerte eres- dijo Ritsuka-chan, corriendo hacia detrás de su Kouhai.

-Le aseguro que no quedara decepcionada-.

-Objetivo identificado como un Servant, procediendo a exterminarlo- dijeron las tres unidades de robots, comenzando a disparar a quemarropa a Archer.

El Arquero Rojo esquivo sin problemas las balas, devolviendo el fuego proyectando sus propias flechas explosivas, disparándolas a altas velocidades que dejaban una estela roja detrás suyo. Fueron seis flechas lanzadas en total, donde impactaron en los robots que Archer no había golpeado en la cabeza, explotando y destruyéndolos al instante por la explosión.

-¡Aaahhh!- Mash no se quedo atrás y corrió hacia el robot que quedaba, usando su escudo para golpear lo que era el rostro. La fuerza que tenia le permitía levantar y usar su escudo para golpear sin problemas. Le dio un segundo golpe con el costado del escudo, dañándolo de la parte de la cruz, destruyéndolo.

-¡I-Imposible!- Exclamo uno de los soldados del bando de los robots que había observado la pelea. -¡¿El mejorado exoesqueleto "Trabajo Duro Mk-2" dado por su excelencia fue destruido!? ¿Y por ese hombre de cabello blanco y esa niña tan frágil?- Exclamo sorprendido. -¿Podrá ser... que esos dos son el tipo Servant que leí en mi reporte?-.

-Parece que ya saben sobre los Servant- comento Archer lo que escucho, haciendo desaparecer su arco.

-¡Bien! ¡Retirada! ¡Vamos a mover a nuestra línea frontal hacia atrás hasta que los refuerzos lleguen! ¡Rápido!- Ordeno el soldado que había visto la pelea.

Las filas de ese soldado empezaban a retroceder a pie, mientras que los robots que quedaban se alejaban volando con vapor que salía de su espalda.

-¿Los dejamos escapar?- Pregunto Gudako.

-Parece que hubo una especie de malentendido- dijo Archer. -Eso seria lo mejor, no conocemos a ese bando o que tienen a su lado para defenderse- respondió la pregunta de su Master.

_-"¡Tengan cuidado!"- _El holograma de Romani apareció de repente. _-"¡Ahora el otro lado se dirige a ustedes!"-._

Vieron que el bando con los hombres de ropas y armas antiguas se acercaba con intenciones hostiles hacia ellos.

-No se cansan- dijo Archer, volviendo a proyectar su arco y preparándolo.

-Archer, espera...- llamo Gudako la atención de su Servant. -No los mates, por favor. Son humanos- pidió amablemente.

-Creo que en eso te equivocas, Master- negó Archer, para confusión de todos. -Pueden parecer personas, pero en definitiva no lo son, al menos, no la mayoría-.

El podía oler el mana que ellos exhalaban, la mayoría era de bestias y homúnculos, por lo que no tenia razón para no matarlos, además, aunque si fueran humanos de todos modos tenia que hacerlo ya que no se acercaban a hablar.

Por lo que usando su Proyección, proyecto una de sus espadas mas versátiles y que mas ocupa y la puso en la cuerda del arco, con un resplandor rojo producto del Refuerzo, la espada se volvió una flecha de color negro con bordes pequeños enrollados alrededor del núcleo delgado, formando una espiral alrededor de el y curvándose un poco hacia afuera.

La espada conocida como el Sabueso de las Llanuras Rojas.

-Hrunting- pronunció el nombre del arma, soltándola hacia sus enemigos que se acercaban.

Todos en el lugar sintieron la increíble sed de sangre que emano de la espada convertida en flecha y vieron como un cometa rojo impacto con todos los soldados que se acercaron a ellos, perforando a todos y cada uno de una manera casi sangrienta. Mash estaba impresionada y asustada por la sed de sangre de esa flecha al igual que los hermanos.

Cuando la flecha termino con el ultimo, esta desapareció satisfecha de haber saciado su sed, mientras que las tropas de ese lado empezaban a retirarse para no ser victimas de otra flecha como esa.

-Ya se están retirando. Debemos salir de aquí antes de ser flanqueados por ambos lados- dijo Archer al trio.

Los jóvenes salieron de su asombro al escuchar las palabras del peliblanco que eran ciertas, pero...

-¡Cuidado!- Gritaron Archer y Mash a la vez.

-¡Fou!- Grito el perro mágico.

-¿Huh?- Exclamaron ambos hermanos sin entender.

_-¡Trace on!-._

Archer proyecto un par de espadas en sus manos: Kanshou y Bakuya. Acercándose tan rápido como podía, uso a Kanshou para cortar la bola de cañón que se dirigía a gran velocidad al joven pelinegro por la mitad, evitando el impacto, pero ocasionando una pequeña explosión que sacudió a los tres. Por suerte a ninguno le afecto esa pequeña explosión de manera seria.

-¡Senpais! ¿Están bien?- Pregunto una preocupada Mash.

-Si... estamos bien...- dijo Gudao sacudiendo un poco el polvo que quedo.

-...Gracias a Archer...- señalo Gudako.

-Quedarse quietos en un solo lugar en un campo de batalla es demasiado peligroso- dijo Archer como un regaño.

-Lo lamentamos- dijeron los hermanos, aunque al terminar la frase, Gudao hizo una leve quejido de dolor.

-¡Senpai, su brazo!- Exclamo Mash preocupada. El brazo derecho del pelinegro fue afectada un poco por esa pequeña explosión, destrozando parte de la manga de ese lado, dejando ver una leve quemadura.

-No te preocupes, Mash. Me lo curare inmediatamente con magia- dijo Gudao.

-No puedo permitir eso, es claro que ese brazo necesita ser apuntado...-.

Todos escucharon una voz venir detrás de ellos, Mash y EMIYA miraron hacia al frente y los Masters se voltearon para ver de donde vino la voz. Encontrándose con una mujer joven adulta de cabello rosado que parte de el esta trenzado en dos óvalos atrás de su cabeza, usa un traje militar algo ajustado de color rojo y falda negra, en la parte izquierda de la cintura se veía que traía un revolver y en la derecha una mochila pequeña. Sus ojos rojos y expresión seria se mantienen en el grupo, o mas exactos, en el brazo de Ritsuka.

-Perdón, pero, ¿qué dijiste?- Pregunto Archer, incrédulo de lo que escucho y asegurarse que escucho mal.

-Que ese brazo debe ser amputado, si la quemadura se infecta dañara severamente los tejidos del brazo y podría afectar demasiado su salud. Por lo que debemos amputar- dijo la mujer.

-N-No es necesario, estoy bien- dijo Gudao un poco intimidado por la expresión seria de la mujer. -Solo debo de usar magia y...-.

Fue callado cuando la mujer sostuvo con fuerza su otro brazo y empezó a jalarlo, obligando a seguir a la mujer.

-La magia no sanara a los pacientes, te llevare al campamento para empezar la amputación, ya que este lugar esta muy sucio y podría infectarse la herida- decía la mujer, ignorando las protestas del pelinegro, que no podía zafarse del agarre.

-¡E-Espera por favor!- Exclamo Mash, desapareciendo su escudo y siguiendo a ambos.

-¿No deberíamos ayudar a mi hermano?- Pregunto Gudako con una gota de sudor cayendo por atrás de su cabeza al igual que Archer.

-Ella dijo que iría a un campamento, lo mejor será seguirla hasta ese campamento y que nos diga lo que sucede- dijo Archer.

-¿Y mi hermano?-.

-Si es lo suficientemente listo, se sanara el brazo mientras esa mujer no lo ve-.

-...Si, mejor vamos a ayudarlo, Ritsuka nunca ha sido listo para estas situaciones- empezó a correr, siguiendo los sonidos de protestas.

Archer desapareció asintiendo. El y cualquier versión suya entendía mejor que nadie entendía lo que era ser arrastrado por una mujer.

* * *

**(Unos minutos después)**

Cuando llegaron al campamento con esfuerzo de los dos Sirvientes pudieron evitar que la loca mujer le cortara el brazo al pelinegro, aunque tuvieron que esquivar mas de una bala en el intento. Solo cuando Gudao se había curado de prisa con magia la quemadura del brazo es que la mujer detuvo sus intentos, aunque aun insistía en curar para no infectarse.

Archer descubrió que la mujer era una Servant, y preguntándole sobre eso en un intento de cambiar el tema rápido, pudieron detener a la mujer de sus intentos, aunque esta termino echandolos de la carpa que estaban para atender a otros pacientes.

Era ahora que se daban cuenta que habían muchas personas heridas en el lugar, por las ropas de algunas de las personas heridas descubrieron que este era un campamento Americano.

Ahora mismo están en un rincón del campamento para hablar sobre lo ya descubierto hasta ahora, ya que habían algunas dudas.

-Esto es extraño- dijo Mash. -La bandera que usan no es la correcta, además, los robots que vimos antes son del mismo modelo que Babbage-.

-Hay demasiado que no sabemos del bando Americano, y sobre todo del otro bando. Pero estoy seguro que no son Británicos, en ningún momento de su historia los Británicos vistieron de ese modo- dijo Archer.

_-"Lo que dice Archer es cierto"- _dijo el holograma del Doctor Roman. _-"De lo que puedo estar seguro, es que alguien esta tratando de evitar que los Estados Unidos de América sea establecido. Si los Estados Unidos no son establecidos, causara un error en la lógica de este mundo"-._

-Lo que afectara al nuestro de manera negativa- suspiro Archer con fastidio.

_-"Dejando eso de lado, el "pilar" que el Rey Salomón uso, creo a otros Servants poderosos que están apareciendo en esta era. Pero nuestros métodos seguirán siendo los mismos. Buscaremos ayuda de los Servants que ya fueron invocados"-._

-¿En serio crees que funcionara? Te digo yo, que soy un Espíritu Heroico que la mayoría somos muy complicados y hasta cierto punto caprichosos- menciono Archer.

-Lo sabemos, pero hasta ahora los Servants que les hemos pedido ayuda nos la han dado y han sido muy amigables- dijo Gudako.

_-"...Y también necesitamos que le pregunten al Servant que conocimos si sabe del paradero de otros"- _dijo Roman.

-¿Es en serio?- Pregunto Gudao, sonando mas como una queja.

-¿Porque no hacemos que Archer hable con ella? Siendo ambos Sirvientes tal vez se entiendan mejor- propuso Gudako.

-Eso es una lógica algo tonta, Master- dijo Archer. -Además, los Sirvientes estamos acostumbrados a matarnos al vernos, no a hablar, y en mi caso no soy el mas agradable para mantener una conversación...-.

En todas las Guerras del Grial los Sirvientes con los que enfrentaba siempre terminaban enojados con el por diferentes razones, pero a la mayoría no soportaban sus comentarios sarcásticos y su modo de pelear.

_-"Tal vez tengas razón, pero necesitamos saber mejor lo que sucede en esta Singularidad"- _dijo el Doctor Roman. _-"Ella parece...creo"-._

-Si lo dice de esa manera parece que no fuera su problema, Doctor- comento Mash.

-¡Fou!- La apoyo Fou.

_-"Solo se trata de hablar con ella. No hay que ser quisquillosos"-._

-No se si funcione. Por su manera de actuar y como no escuchaba las protesta de Ritsuka me hace pensar que es una Berserker, pero con una locura baja o media- supuso Archer.

-Pienso lo mismo que Archer-san... además, aun no puedo estar segura, pero su verdadero nombre probablemente es... Florence Nightingale- revelo Mash.

-¿Quien?- Pregunto Gudao.

-Fue una enfermera británica en el siglo XIX y considerada la precursora de la medicina profesional moderna y la creadora del primer modelo conceptual de enfermería- informo Mash la información del Servant. -Todas las enfermeras que existieron después de ella hacen un juramento moral llamado "El Juramento Nightingale"-.

-Una enfermera conocida mundialmente invocada en este campo de guerra. Obviamente el Grial le gustan las ironías- dijo Archer.

_-"En cualquier caso, necesitamos información y ahora ella es la única que puede dárnosla. Por lo que Archer y Ritsuka-chan irán a hablar con ella"- _dijo el Doctor Roman seriamente.

La pelirroja suspiro resignada al tener que ser ella la que va a preguntar con esa enfermera que quería cortarle una extremidad a su hermano. Trago un poco de saliva, viendo a su Sirviente.

-Bueno, Archer... vamos-.

Volvieron a ingresar en la carpa, viendo que la Servant estaba terminando de atender a otros heridos, el dúo de Master-Sirviente se acercaron por atrás.

-¿Florence-san?- Llamo Gudako por el nombre que creía que era el de ella.

-¿Un nuevo paciente?- Pregunto de inmediato la pelirosa girándose y buscando al posible paciente. Al no ver a ningún nuevo herido y solo a las dos personas enfrente suyo los miro. -...No me llames por mi nombre a menos que me necesites- dijo un poco molesta.

-Entonces si eres Florence Nightingale- dijo Archer.

-Si. Pero si no quieren que les revise alguna herida, entonces volveré a mi labor- dijo la Servant ahora identificada como Florence.

-¡Espera!- La detuvo Gudako. -Necesitamos tu ayuda para corregir esta Singularidad y...-.

-Por favor no diga tonterías- interrumpió Florence. -Tengo pacientes que ayudar y están esperando por mi. Ayudarlos es la única razón y motivación por la que fui invocada-.

-De todos modos van a morir- dijo Archer secamente, recibiendo una mirada seria y algo molesta. -Ayudarlos a todos es una tontería cuando es claro que tu sola no puedes hacerlo y el numero de pacientes seguirá aumentando. Pero si nos escuchas un momento tal vez te interese- se cruzo de brazos y devolvió la mirada.

Los ojos rojos de Florence chocaron con los grises acero de Archer unos tensos momentos. Gudako empezaba a preocuparse de que una pelea entre Sirvientes pudiera comenzar, ya que no era el momento ni el lugar, de echo, preferiría que no hubiera pelea contra una posible aliada.

-...No me gusta lo que dijiste que no podré ayudar a mis pacientes, pero si dicen que puede interesarme, entonces los oiré- acepto la enfermera.

Gudako suspiro aliviada de que pudieran hablar, agradecía que Florence era una Berserker mas comunicativa que otros Berserkers que conoció en anteriores Singularidades.

-Necesitamos saber lo que pasa y porque ocurre esta guerra para terminarla desde el mas de raíz y evitar mas victimas- la Berserker solo se mantenía callada viendo a la pelirroja. -Si pudiera decirnos lo que sucede, podríamos acabar con todo esto-.

-Ya veo...- Florence parecía pensar lo oído un momento, para asentir para si misma. -De acuerdo, les explicare lo que se...-.

-Esperen...- Archer las detuvo, ya que con su oído reforzado podía escuchar sonidos de disparos y pasos. -Parece que tenemos compañía-.

Entrando rápidamente a la tienda, Gudao se asomo por la entrada, ubicando a su hermana y su Servant. -¡Se acercan enemigos!- Aviso, acercándose a ambos. -¡Le pedí a Mash que acompañara a las tropas a ayudarlas!-.

-Debemos ir también, Archer- dijo Gudako, pero vio que Archer negó con la cabeza.

-No es lo mejor. Esos soldados del otro bando no son tan fuertes, por lo que lo indicado será dejar que ella se encargue mientras nosotros recolectamos información- dijo sin importarle lo demás. -En lo que estábamos, señorita Florence...-.

Pero cuando se giro a ver a la Berserker, esta estaba dando instrucciones a varios médicos para ayudar a los pacientes, se giro sobre sus talones, caminando hacia la salida.

-Iré a ayudar. Como enfermera no puedo dejar que los pacientes salgan heridos. A pesar de mi apariencia se una o dos cosas sobre el combate. ¡Sígueme, Servant!- dijo Florence, saliendo de la tienda.

-¡Vamos también!- Exclamo Gudako, saliendo junto a su hermano.

Archer solo suspiro, no tenia sentido discutir con un Berserker, por lo que no le quedaba de otra que ayudar a terminar esto rápido.

* * *

**(En el campo de batalla)**

Cuando llegaron, Mash ya había acabado con un buen numero de esos homúnculos que parecen guerreros, Florence y EMIYA solo ayudaron a terminar con los que quedaban. Florence peleaba a combate cercano, usando maniobras de evasión y contraataque para inmovilizar a sus enemigos y rompiéndoles algunos huesos. Archer solo se enfocaba en atacar desde la distancia con su arco y flechas.

Ante la fuerza de Mash y dos Sirvientes las tropas enemigas empezaron a retirarse, llevándose como podían a los heridos, Archer no lanzo flechas para atacarlos mientras huían, no valía la pena el gasto de mana.

-¡Los enemigos se retiran, Senpai!- Dijo Mash acercándose a los demás.

Archer se fijo en el gran escudo de Mash, no había podido verlo antes pero ahora que lo tenia a la vista podía usar su Rastreo en el arma y saber la identidad del Espíritu Heroico dentro de Mash. No era muy común que un escudo fuera un arma principal.

Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero una sensación invadió su mente, sensación que solo salía cuando estaban cerca la presencia de ciertos seres.

Sirvientes.

_-"¡Se detectan dos Sirvientes enemigos!"- _Dijo la voz de Romani a través de las pulseras de ambos hermanos.

-Su majestad, los hemos encontrado- dijo una voz de un hombre. -Aparentemente son Sirvientes. Ahora veo porque nuestras tropas no podían avanzar-.

Ambos vieron a los recién Servants recién llegados. Uno era un hombre apuesto de rostro, su pelo largo estaba peinado toscamente hacia atrás excepto por un mechón que cae por el rostro, ojos ámbar rojizos y debajo del ojo derecho hay un lunar que parece una lagrima. Tiene un colgante atado a su cuello, pero no usa ninguna ropa para cubrir la parte superior de su cuerpo, dejándolo expuesto mientras lleva pantalones ajustados de color café oscuro.

En ambas manos sostiene dos lanzas diferentes: la de la derecha sostiene una lanza cubierta por vendajes morados pero que la punta es roja y es de dos metros de longitud, mientras que en la mano izquierda lleva una mas pequeña, aproximadamente un tercio de la mas larga, la punta era dorada.

El otro era un hombre de cabello rubio largo y ojos de color verde. Usa un traje de batalla de color blanco y un protector azul en el hombro izquierdo, aunque tenia expuesto el hombro derecho y pantalones del mismo color.

Tenia en su mano derecha una lanza que era mas larga que su dueño y punta de metal con decorados dorados que la hacia un poco mas gruesa que la mayoría de las lanzas.

-Esto es probablemente lo mas lejos que estos guerreros puedan llegar. Ahora es nuestro turno de pelear- dijo el Sirviente de dos lanzas.

-Justo lo que esperaba de mi subordinado. Diarmuid Ua Duibhne. Tus ojos son muy agudos. Si tuviera que compararlos, diría que son parecidos a los de un halcón- elogió el otro Sirviente rubio.

-Es demasiado amable. Comparado a su sabiduría, Fionn Mac Cunhaill, no soy nada- dijo humildemente el Servant identificado como Diarmund.

Archer maldijo en su mente al escuchar a los nombres de ambos Lancer uso su Rastreo en sus armas y lo supo. Ambos eran los dos Caballeros de Fianna mas importantes, además ahora sabia los nombres de los Noble Fantasmas que ellos usan.

El de Diarmund son **Gae Dearg,** la Rosa del Exorcismo y **Gae Buideh**, la Rosa Dorada de la Mortalidad. La primera podía cortar la magia, por lo que sin problemas podría cortar cualquier arma que cree si lo enfrenta directamente y la segunda podría provocarle una herida que no sanaría hasta destruir la lanza o matarlo.

La lanza de Fionn era **Mac an Luid**, una lanza con esencia de _God Slayer _y puede crear una corriente de agua que trae el poder del dios Nuada.

-¡Master, Gudao!- Llamo a ambos jóvenes, que junto con Mash giraron sus cabezas a verlo. -Esos tipos son de cuidado, sobre todo el de la dos lanzas, que la mas pequeña puede provocar heridas que no sanan-.

-Me impresiona que sepas de la habilidad de mi lanza, Archer- dijo Diarmund sorprendido, reconociendo que el tipo de rojo era un Archer por el arco negro que sujetaba.

-Eso quiere decir que sabes quienes somos- dijo Fionn, no siendo una pregunta, si no una afirmación.

-Así es, Fionn Mac Cumhaill, líder de los Caballeros de Fianna- respondió Archer.

-¡Hahaha! Parece que los Caballeros de Fianna somos mas famosos en el Trono de los Héroes de lo que creímos, si un Sirviente pudo reconocernos con tan solo vernos- río Fionn emocionado.

-Entonces dinos tu nombre, arquero- exigió Diarmund apuntando con la punta de su lanza roja a Archer.

-Yo no tengo algo como un nombre y tampoco estoy en la necesidad de decírtelo- dijo Archer, proyectando una flecha y preparándose y apuntando a Fionn. -¡Mash! Lo lamento, pero tu tendrás que encargarte de Diarmund, estoy en desventaja contra el en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero creo que tu estarás bien-.

-¡Si!- Exclamo Mash, no sabia como Archer había descubierto tan pronto las habilidades de las armas de sus enemigos, ella los sabia porque reconoció el nombre de los caballeros, pero eso ahora no importaba.

-¿Se dividen para enfrentarnos? ¡Muy bien! Aceptamos el reto- dijo Fionn. -Diarmund, tu encárgate de las señoritas, yo me enfrentare al Arquero vestido de rojo. ¡Demostrémosles el poder de los Caballeros de Fianna!-.

-Como ordene- acepto Diarmund, dirigiendo su vista a Mash y Florence. -¡Yo soy Diarmund Ua Duibhne! ¡El mejor lancero de los Caballero de Fianna!- Se presento, como su código de caballero lo exige.

-Solo son patógenos...- dijo Nightingale, disparando con su revolver a la cabeza de Diarmund, pero este esquivo la bala. -¡Con su muerte voy a erradicar esta enfermedad!- Declaro, lanzándose al ataque.

-¡Mash! ¡Ayuda a Florence!- Ordeno Gudao a su Servant, quien asintió. y fue a apoyar a la Berserker.

Archer disparo dos flechas hacia Fionn, pero el rubio las esquivo mientras corría hacia el. Fionn no tenia una habilidad de **[Protección contra Flechas]**, por lo que dependía de su pura habilidad e instinto para esquivar las flechas explosivas de Archer, pero hasta ahora era suficiente para acercarse al peliblanco.

-¡Aléjate de el, Archer!- Ordeno Gudako al ver que Fionn se acercaba demasiado a su Servant, ella sabia que la clase Arquero en desventaja en combates cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que su Servant estaría en problemas si se enfrentaba directamente a ese Lancer.

Archer retrocedió de un salto, pero Fionn se acerco mas con un salto propio, estando lo suficientemente cerca para que su lanza pudiera golpear en el pecho a Archer.

-Te tengo- dijo Fionn victorioso, lanzando una estocada directo al pecho del arquero.

Archer solo sonrió como solo el sabia hacer al oír al rubio...

Fionn abrió los ojos al ver que su ataque fue detenido por un par de espadas gemelas que reemplazaron al arco que hace un instante había estado usando. El impacto alejo unos pocos metros a EMIYA del rango de Fionn al igual que rompió sus espadas, pero fueron reemplazadas por un nuevo par.

-No eres un arquero normal- pronuncio Fionn, viendo las espadas gemelas en las manos de Archer. -Eso solo hará mas gratificante mi victoria-.

-Lo lamento pero tengo una misión aquí y no me permitiré perder, menos contra un Lancer- dijo Archer burlonamente.

-¿También sabe usar espadas?- Exclamo Gudako sorprendida, corriendo hasta llegar detrás de su Servant.

-Tenga cuidado, Master. No estoy seguro si podrá protegerla a tiempo si ese sujeto lanza un ataque que también pueda afectarle- advirtió el Contra Guardian.

-No te preocupes, yo confió en ti, Archer, tu concéntrate en ganar-.

-Que una hermosa doncella sea tu Master y confié plenamente en ti sin duda es una fortuna para ti, Archer- dijo Fionn. -Solo me dan mas ganas de derrotarte-.

-Ya lo veremos-.

La primera batalla de Archer contra un Sirviente en este viaje por las Singularidades ha comenzado y el no puede perder, por su Master y para salvar la humanidad.

* * *

**N/A: Hasta aquí el capitulo, ya llegaron a América y conocieron a Florence, no es mal comienzo para la Singularidad, aunque lo diga yo. El próximo capitulo se centrara mas en la pelea de Fionn y Archer que la de Diarmund contra Mash y Florence.**

**También le mando un saludo a El Redentor 777 que comento y pidió ser saludado, que tiene un buen fic de Fate que les recomiendo ir a verlo, ya que también aparece un OC mío.**

**Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5: Norte América, parte 2**

* * *

Mash bloqueaba el ataque de las dos lanzas de Diarmuid, al no saber que lanza usara su enemigo era un problema para ella al atacar, por lo que solo podía defenderse mientras Florence atacaba cuerpo a cuerpo y disparaba con su pistola de pólvora, pero el Caballero de Fianna bloqueaba maestralmente los ataques.

Aunque Diarmuid al momento de atacar se le dificultaba un poco, no porque no podía, si no que como Caballero no se sentía del todo bien atacar a mujeres, pero este era una batalla y el genero no debía importar. Además el escudo de la joven de armadura era muy fuerte, ese escudo tal vez era el mas resistente de todos los que vio.

Mash lanzo un golpe con la parte inferior saltando, pero Diarmuid lo esquivo, quebrajando un poco el suelo donde estaba antes, pero se noto rápido que la Berserker se había movido hasta estar detrás suyo y fue a darle un codazo, pero Diarmuid bloqueo el golpe con Gae Dearg con facilidad.

Pero Florence no se inmuto, aprovecho eso y con su mano libre tomo el brazo que sujetaba la lanza roja y lo levanto, para darle un golpe cerca del codo que entumeció el brazo, Diarmuid sintió como perdía parte de la sensibilidad de ese brazo, por lo que intento liberarse dando una estocada con Gae Buideh, pero Florence se agacho esquivando el ataque, para posterior dar un giro completo de cuerpo hacia atrás, dándole una patada en la mandíbula al Lancer que lo aturdió brevemente.

-¡Ahora, Mash!- Exclamo Gudao al ver al Sirviente enemigo aturdido.

-¡Si!- La joven corrió hasta donde estaba Diarmuid y con toda su fuerza le dio un golpe con su escudo al bello hombre.

Diarmuid fue empujado fuertemente por el golpe del escudo, aunque pudo protegerse un poco con su brazo izquierdo, quedando solo aturdido y puso presión en sus pies debajo del suelo para no retroceder muy lejos ni caer, quedando apenas 10 pies lejos de Mash.

-Es resistente, Senpai- comento Mash al ver que no recibió ningún daño de su golpe.

-Y usted es muy hábil señorita, pero ese estilo de pelea tan bruto no va bien con alguien como usted- dijo Diarmuid, sacudiendo el brazo derecho, ya recuperando la movilidad.

-¡Las plagas como ustedes deben ser exterminadas para que los pacientes puedan ser curados!- Exclamo Florence, lanzándose otra vez al ataque.

Diarmuid esquivo el golpe de la Berserker suspirando, no le gustaban las mujeres que no escuchaban lo que la gente decía.

Con EMIYA y Fionn se podría decir que estaban igualados. Fionn se extraño y molesto un poco al ver la postura del arquero con dos espadas, estaban llena de aberturas y era demasiado simple que parecía que era un novato, pero al intentar dar el primer golpe se dio cuenta que no lo era, Archer bloqueo sin problemas su golpe e intento cortarle el cuello con la espada negra pero el alcanzo a alejarse.

Mientras el choque de acero contra acero se producía, Fionn pudo identificar un poco mejor el estilo de pelea de Archer, que era uno muy suicida, dejaba aberturas abiertas a propósito para que el fuera a ellas y el las bloqueara para contraatacar.

¡Pero que tramposo! ¡Que habilidoso! Si Diarmuid estuviera peleando contra este sujeto se hubiera molestado, pero en cambio el se emocionaba al enfrentar a un oponente, que aunque no tenia orgullo, tiene una gran cantidad de entrenamiento y experiencia para tener ese estilo suicida y dar batalla contra alguien como el.

Aunque si le confundía eran esas espadas que usaba, estaba seguro de haberlas destruido al menos tres veces, pero seguían apareciendo. ¿Era un Noble Fantasma que se reparaba a gran velocidad? No, ya que las empuñaduras también eran destruidas, por lo que lo dejaba consternado e intrigado.

Archer movía su cabeza a la izquierda, evitando un estoque de la lanza de Fionn y se agacho un poco el cuerpo para dar un corte vertical con Kanshou, pero Fionn bloqueo el corte girando su lanza para que la punta interceptara la espada.

Archer retrocedió con unos saltos, guardando la distancia con su oponente. También había estudiado el estilo de pelea de Fionn y lo encontró bastante predecible, por ser un caballero tenia un estilo de pelea ya programado en su subconsciente y cada vez le era mas fácil atacar, pero el rubio tenia la destreza para bloquear sus ataques después de lanzar los suyos.

Si EMIYA tuviera que compararlo con "el perro", el rubio era mas lento y menos poder bruto, pero era mas preciso en sus golpes y sabia mantener el espacio entre ambos para aprovechar el largo de su arma.

-Debo reconocerlo, eres un buen oponente para probar las habilidades de mi lanza, Archer, tal vez seas digno de ser perforado por ella- elogió Fionn.

-Pues tendrás que formarte, porque no eres el primero que me quiere muerto- dijo Archer, recordando al Lancer y el Assassin "verdadero" de la Quinta Guerra.

-Pero algo me molesta. Es tu falta de orgullo, tu y tus espadas no lo tienen, ni siquiera siento que disfrutes de la batalla- señalo Fionn, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-¿Y? Esta es una pelea a muerte, cosas como el orgullo son inútiles e innecesarias y solo entorpecen las decisiones que se pueden tomar en la pelea- dijo Archer con esa sonrisa suya que molestaba a cualquiera que la vea.

Fionn se molesto por las palabras de Archer, aunque como líder entendía un poco de lo que dicho, ya que muchas veces tuvo que tomar decisiones que mancharon mucho el orgullo de los Caballeros de Fianna para proteger a su pueblo que luego pudieron limpiar por acciones justas y combates honorables y feroces contra enemigos, no podía dejar que este tipo sin orgullo lo insultara.

-Espero que hayas dicho esas palabras con seguridad, Archer, porque no permitiré que salgas impune por insultar el orgullo de un Caballero- advirtió Fionn.

_-Todos los Lancers son iguales- _pensó Archer divertido, desvaneciendo sus espadas para crear otro par mas resistente.

Fionn se lanzo contra Archer, quien esquivo un estoque que iba por su cabeza, para agachar la cabeza y evitar que la lanza se la cortara de lado, el Lancer le dio una patada potente que lo hizo alejarse, Archer no puso resistencia en ser alejado, aprovechando la distancia proyecto su arco y unas flechas que disparo contra el rubio, Fionn bloqueo la mayoría de las flechas disparadas, aunque una se clavo en su brazo izquierdo, pero no perforándolo gravemente, se la saco rápido, esquivando las flechas que venían y que al tocar el suelo explotaban.

Archer mantuvo la distancia que ya tenia, disparando flechas continuamente que explotaban al tacto para herir a su enemigo desde la distancia, de reojo observo la pelea de Mash, que junto a la Berserker parecían mantenerse a la par con el primer Caballero de Fianna, aunque a el se le notaba incomodo, probablemente por tener que pelear con dos mujeres.

-No creo que sea tiempo para preocuparse por otros...- la voz de Fionn se escucho.

Gudako, quien había visto sorprendida la pelea y la capacidad de luchar del Sirviente que convoco, vio como el Lancer bloqueo dos flechas con su lanza, pero la lanza tenia en su punta una esfera de agua que al agitar el arma dejaba un leve rastro de agua en el aire.

_-Ya esta usando el poder de su lanza- _pensó Archer al observar el agua en el arma. Esa lanza fue creada combinando una espada que Fionn usaba mucho con su anterior lanza, volviéndola el arma perfecta para el, ya que también permitía crear corrientes de agua gracias al poder que tenia como descendiente del dios de la guerra celta, Nuada.

Fionn absorbía la humedad del aire y la volvía agua que se concentraba en la punta de su lanza, Archer no le veía sentido eso cuando ni siquiera podía acercarse, por lo que lanzo otra flecha explosiva, pero para sorpresa suya y de su Master, Lancer disparo el agua como si fuera una bala, impactando en la flecha.

-Tal vez no sea un Archer, pero mi puntería no es tan mala- dijo Fionn al ver la expresión de sorpresa de su oponente.

-Nada mal para un Lancer, pero una batalla a distancia contra un Archer como yo es una estupidez- dijo Archer.

-Disfruta esa alegría, que no te durara mucho-.

Un estruendo interrumpió su conversación y capto la atención de ambos, que vieron que fue donde se libraba la otra batalla de sus compañeros.

Diarmuid respiraba un poco cansado, los ataques de la mujer del gran escudo, que aunque lentos, eran bastante potentes, además de que esa enfermera parecía no cansarse, el le había dado algunos cortes a sus brazos y piernas con Gae Dearg que debieron hacer que se detuviera, pero no se detuvo ni retrocedió ni una vez, conectando fuertes golpes en su torso e hígado que lo obligaron a retroceder, además, ese ultimo golpe del escudo de la joven había sido realmente fuerte.

-Te atraparon con la guardia baja, Diarmuid- hablo Fionn que se acerco hasta su camarada, revisando su cuerpo con la vista. -Déjamelo a mi. ¡Yo curare tus heridas!-.

Archer proyecto una espada sin nombre y la tenso en la cuerda del arco, llenándola de prana, no debían darle tiempo al enemigo para que se recupere, por lo que disparo la espada que voló a una gran velocidad hacia los dos Lancers.

-¡Mi señor, cuidado!- Grito Diarmuid al ver venir la lanza, paso de largo a su señor y apretando el agarre que tenia en Gae Dearg, las vendas que cubrían el arma se fueron, revelando todo el esplendor de la lanza carmesí.

La punta de la lanza de Diarmuid choco con un estoque con la espada que Archer lanzo, cortando la proyección por la habilidad de su Noble Fantasma.

Pero Archer ya tenia en cuenta que Diarmuid lo interceptaría y por eso cargo la espada con prana.

Al momento de que la espada empezara a desvanecerse, exploto de golpe, empujando con fuerza al Lancer, que no se vio con muchos daños, pero si aturdido y sorprendido, siendo atrapado por Fionn.

-Ese fue un golpe astuto de nuestro enemigo- dijo Fionn, usando su lanza para controlar el agua que había absorbido de la atmosfera en una esfera de agua que mojo a su compañero.

Diarmuid se separo de su señor, sintiendo como la mayoría de sus heridas se restauraron gracias a su habilidad sanadora.

-Mi señor, le estoy agradecido. Por favor acepte mis disculpas. Perdóneme, estaba abrumado- se disculpo Diarmuid con vergüenza y agradecimiento en su voz.

-¡Hahaha! Ese es mi "roba corazones" Diarmuid. ¿Entonces no estas cómodo enfrentándote contra mujeres?- Pregunto Fionn sonriente.

-No... yo no diría eso... uh...-

-¡Hahaha! ¡Me rindo, me rindo! ¡Ese fue un chiste muy bueno!- Se rio Fionn alegremente. -Pero no debes preocuparte. Ambas son de buen ver y poderosas mujeres- comento observando a Mash y Florence. -Además que yo he podido entretenerme luchando contra un singular adversario-.

Gudako y Archer se acercaron donde estaba Mash, Florence y Gudao, quedando todos juntos ahora.

-Parece que ahora tendremos que lidiar con ambos a la vez- comento Archer sin bajar la guardia.

-Lo lamento, no pudimos derrotar a Diarmuid antes- se disculpo Mash.

-No te preocupes, Mash-chan, trabajando juntos podremos ganar- dijo Gudako.

Nightingale mientras veía a sus enemigos, se percato de algo. -¡Espera! ¿Qué es esto...? Los heridos que estaban en el campamento...- no termino de hablar antes de que saliera corriendo.

-Espera. ¿Que? Nightingale-san. ¿A donde se dirige?- Pregunto Mash confusa.

Archer vio en la dirección que corría y vio al campamento, pero no como esperaba.

-Están atacando al campamento- dijo Archer.

-¡¿Que?!- Exclamaron ambos hermanos.

-Parece que ya se dieron cuenta- comento Fionn. -Oh Servant Archer y Servant desconocido Shielder. Esta Guerra del Santo Grial es en todos los sentidos, una guerra. Hasta donde nos concierne a nosotros, solo necesitamos mantenerlos aquí- explico.

-Los soldados que escaparon...-.

-Son guerreros sin nombre. Solo monstruos únicos que continuaran luchando. Por supuesto, no son rivales para los Sirvientes... pero me pregunto... -¿Que hay de las tropas americanas?-.

Archer chasqueo la lengua. -Caímos en su trampa-.

-¡Debemos volver rápido a ayudar!- Comento Mash apresurada.

Fionn no iba a permitir que se fueran, pero de repente un sonido de metal chocando contra metal se escucho, captando el interés de Fionn, viendo que Diarmuid había bloqueado algo.

-¡Su majestad, por favor retírese!- Solicito Diarmuid, que había bloqueado una bala con una de sus lanzas.

-¿Que?-.

De la nada aparecieron unos hombres con las mismas ropas que las tropas americanas e iban hacia el campamento, al frente de las tropas estaba un hombre de piel negra, mas que la de Archer, cabello negro largo y trenzado un múltiples trenzas y tenia una línea blanca pasando la mitad de su cuerpo. Vestía una chaqueta holgada de hombros rojos y mangas cortas de color café con líneas negras, no usaba polera debajo, dejando expuesto su torso, pero si tenia atado vendas cubriendo las calugas y usaba pantalones tipo gipi.

-¡Flanco derecho, flanco izquierdo! ¡Rodeen al enemigo! ¡Iremos contra ellos por en medio!- Se escucho ordenar el hombre de piel negra y los soldados le obedecieron. -¡Ellos son bestias que solo matan lo que hay frente a ellos! ¡Pero nosotros tenemos sabiduría!-.

-¿Esa es la rumoreada resistencia?- Pregunto Fionn sorprendido de verlos. -Si hay aun mas Servants, no hay nada que podamos hacer- dijo resignado. -Bien. Nos retiramos por ahora, ¡Diarmuid! ¡Da la orden a los demás soldados también!-.

-Muy bien. Pero, ¿serán capaces de comprender nuestras ordenes?- Cuestiono dudoso.

-¿Hmm?- Fionn parecía pensar lo mismo. -Si no lo hacen entonces no hay nada que podamos. Los abandonaremos. Vamos, no te sientas mal- dijo al ver la expresión de su primer caballero. -Ellos son monstruos nacidos indefinidamente de nuestra reina. Incluso si perdemos unos cientos aquí. ¡No será problema para nosotros!-.

Archer había bajado el arco y estaba atento a cada palabra que decía Fionn, ya que todo lo que acaba de decir era información muy valiosa.

-...Entiendo mi señor. Muy bien... vamos a retirarnos- ordeno Diarmuid a las tropas con un silbido de dedo.

-Antes de irnos, casi olvido algo importante- dijo Fionn. -Primero, Archer...- apunto su lanza al Arquero Rojo. -Terminaremos nuestra pelea la próxima vez que nos veamos y veremos que es mejor: pelear con honor o pelear por cualquier método-.

Archer no respondió, no le interesaba responderle, aunque si iba a acabar con el cuando se vuelvan a ver, por ahora lo mejor era dejarlos irse.

-Y lo segundo. Oh hermosa Demi-Servant y hermosa Master- hablo el rubio dirigiéndose a Mash.

-¿S-Se refiere a nosotras?- Pregunto Mash sorprendida mirándose a si misma y a Gudako.

-Si. ¿Están determinadas a oponerse a nosotros?-.

-...Si, junto a mi Master, les derrotaremos- dijo Mash con determinación.

-No dejaremos que hagan lo que quieran en esta Singularidad- dijo Gudako igualmente.

-Esa es una hermosa mirada, llena de sinceridad y determinación. Perdonare sus ofensas por haberme mostrado tan hermosas miradas- dijo Fionn con vanidad. -En respuesta... Si eres derrotada. ¡Yo y Diarmuid tomaremos sus corazones! Así es, ¡se convertirán en nuestras esposas!-.

_…_

-¿Que?- Exclamaron los hermanos y Archer sorprendidos y confundidos por lo que escucharon.

-¿Fou?- Exclamo Fou.

-¿Disculpe?- Hablo Mash.

-¡Mi señor!- Exclamo Diarmuid avergonzado y sorprendido.

-Como tengo una cuenta pendiente con ese Archer, si lo derroto, su Master se volverá mi mujer- señalo Fionn a la pelirroja, quien se oculto detrás de su Servant por la mirada que le daba el rubio. -Y ya que tu estabas luchando con la jovencita, si la derrotas puedes hacerla tu esposa- le dijo lo ultimo a Diarmuid.

-¡P-Pero...!-.

-¡Eso no puedo permitirlo!- Exclamo Gudao parándose protectoramente frente a Mash.

-No puedo esperar. ¡Realmente no puedo esperar! ¡Una maravillosa promesa!- Exclamaba el Lancer rubio ignorando las palabras de los demás. -¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Que les vaya bien!- Desapareció en motas de magia.

_-Ahí va de nuevo, y ahora me involucra...- _pensó Diarmuid resignado y algo cansado por la actitud de su señor. -Discúlpanos. Es un mal habito de mi rey. Podrás pensar que es una broma, pero el realmente no miente- le dijo al grupo.

-¿Es acaso estúpido?- Pregunto Archer.

Diarmuid no se enojo por como llamo Archer a su rey. -No se como peleaste contra mi señor para que se haya interesado en pelear de nuevo contra ti, pero si eres derrotado, por favor que tu Master considere rendirse y la sumisión- pidió con amabilidad. -En cuanto a mi, ignore eso, y pelee sin temor a lo que pasara si pierde- esta vez se lo dijo a Mash.

-¡Archer ni Mash perderán contra ustedes! ¡Ellos ganaran y le patearan el trasero a ambos!- Exclamo Gudako con un sonrojo de vergüenza y molestia.

-Eso se decidirá en el campo de batalla. Hasta la próxima. ¡Que les vaya bien!- Se despidió, desvaneciéndose en partículas.

-...Um, ¿Qué fue esa ultima parte?- Pregunto Mash realmente confundida.

-Al parecer el rubio pidió la mano de mi Master en matrimonio y a ti te ofreció a Diarmuid si perdemos- respondió Archer.

-¿E-Es así? Bueno, esa fue una... sorpresa- dijo sonrojada.

-¡Pero no vamos a perder! ¡Archer, tienes que asegurarte de acabar con ellos cuando lo veas! ¡No importa que truco sucio tengas que hacer para ganar pero tienes que ganar!- Ordeno Gudako aun sonrojada.

-Si, si, no se preocupe, Master- dijo Archer sin gran importancia.

_-"¿Se encuentran bien?"- _Pregunto la voz del Doctor Roman desde las pulseras. _-"Parece que los Sirvientes enemigos se han ido por ahora, pero ahora un Sirviente diferente ha aparecido y se dirige hacia ustedes"- _informo.

-¡Hay que reunirnos con Nightingale-san de inmediato!- Dijo Mash.

El grupo se dirigió al campamento con algo de prisa hasta el campamento, no le tomo mas de un par de minutos llegar. Al ver el campamento, algunas carpas estaban destruidas y con agujeros causados por armas y balas, también notaron el gran aumento de soldados que habían, que supusieron debieron de ser los que ayudaron a salvar el campamento.

-¡Hay esta!- Señalo Gudao, encontrando a la Berserker hablando con lo que parece otro Doctor.

-¿Nightingale-san?- Llamo Mash cuando se acercaron a ella.

-Dame un momento. Estoy diciéndole al Doctor Rush como cuidar de los pacientes- respondió Nightingale sin verlos.

Mientras esperaban que Nightingale se desocupara, Archer empezó a ver a los soldados recién llegados que también le lanzaban miradas a su grupo, sobre todo a el y a Mash.

Hablando de Mash.

-Mash...- la pelirosa se giro a verlo. -¿Podría ver tu escudo?- Pregunto.

-Claro...- respondió Mash, materializando su escudo.

Archer empezó a rastrear el escudo, Sintiendo como el escudo caía dentro de su Mármol de Realidad acompañando a sus otras armas, permitiéndole ver su historia.

El escudo era el Noble Fantasma de Sir Galahad, Caballero de la Mesa Redonda e hijo bastardo de Lancelot del Lago, su nombre era Lord Camelot y era un Noble Fantasma defensivo de gran nivel, incluso superando a Rho Aias en resistencia, además que parecía tener la peculiar habilidad de "Mana Defense", lo que aumentaba su resistencia. También vio que Galahad iba a ser parte de la siguiente generación de la Mesa Redonda e iba a heredar el trono cuando el Rey Arturo muriera.

Era compañero de armas de todos los Caballeros y todos sus camaradas los respetaban a pesar de ser tan joven, aunque no se llevaba bien con su padre y tenia una amistad con Caballeros como Percival.

El era el Caballero Perfecto en todo sentido, nunca se quejo de las ordenes que le daban y usaba su poder para proteger y no para la victoria. Era un casi un santo que murió en batalla en la línea del deber.

Todo este proceso de información solo llevo un par de segundos para que Archer registrara, pestañeando un poco, miro a Mash con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Dijiste que no sabes el nombre de tu Noble Fantasma, ¿verdad?-.

-S-Si, cuando pude liberarlo, la Directora Olga Marie le dio el nombre de Lord Chaldeas, aunque según el Doctor y Da Vinci no se ha liberado todo su poder hasta que sepa su verdadero nombre- afirmo Mash.

-Pues esfuerza en averiguarlo. Si te sirve de algo, por el diseño de la armadura debe de ser algún Caballero, tal vez un Caballero de la Mesa redonda- dijo Archer pasando de largo a Mash.

Mash se vio interesada en lo que dijo Archer, al terminar la Singularidad investigaría sobre los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda y sus armaduras.

Archer estuvo tentado a decirle el nombre del Espíritu Heroico que la posee y el Noble Fantasma a Mash, pero se detuvo, eso era algo que ella debía de averiguar por si misma, la vida nunca da nada gratis y siempre pone pruebas y esta es una que ella debe superar.

Pasaron otros minutos en los que vieron a Nightingale entrar a una carpa con el Doctor que le daba instrucciones, para segundos después ver una bala salir del techo de la tienda y poco después a la Berserker salir y reunirse con ellos.

-¿Usted disparo eso?- Pregunto Mash.

-Ha sido tu imaginación. Vámonos- dijo Florence.

-No, no fue mi imaginación. Usted disparo eso sin dudar un momento-.

-Solo use el reverso de su espada-.

-¿Acaso las pistolas tiene espadas?- Pregunto Gudako.

-Algunas, si se les implementa a una pistola una cuchilla puede tenerla y ser vista tanto como una espada como una pistola- respondió Archer. -Aunque creo que ella quiso decir de la parte inferior de la empuñadura-.

-Por favor, olvídate de las charlas innecesarias durante un tratamiento. Vamos, es hora de irnos- dijo Nightingale, empezando a caminar.

-¡Disculpe!- Dijo Mash, empezando a caminar, al igual que el Arquero y los dos Masters. -Um… Senpais. ¿Es normal sentirse ligeramente preocupada?- Pregunto.

-No seria normal si no lo sintieras- respondió Archer con algo de cinismo.

Cuando se acercaron a la salida del campamento, dos de esos robots que enfrentaron cuando llegaron intervinieron el paso, colocándose delante de la salida. También apareció delante de los robots una niña que aparentaba tener 15 años, cabello corto de color purpura que llegaba hasta los hombros, usaba un vestido de una pieza de color negro que mostraba sus piernas y zapatillas de mujer para el campo, además de tener mangas en los brazos hasta cerca del hombro.

-¿A donde crees que vas, Florence?- Pregunto la niña. -¿Acaso sabes que dejar tu posición en la milicia es una ofensa por la cual puedes ser disparada?-.

_-Master, ella es una Sirviente también- _comunico Archer telepáticamente a la pelirroja.

-Vuelve a tu puesto ahora. O de lo contrario un duro castigo estará esperándote- ordeno.

-...Tu vuelve a tu puesto. Mi trabajo no ha cambiado en lo mas mínimo. Siento que casi he encontrado la manera de tratar los malestares de los soldados desde la raíz, así que eso hare- respondió Nightingale impasible.

-¿Oh, en serio? Eso es algo razonable. Gracias, pero no puedo dejar que un Berserker como tu deambule por ahí. ¿Qué pasara si terminas desorganizando a las tropas? El Rey nunca aprobaría algo como eso-.

-¿El Rey? Alguien como ese no tiene ningún derecho de detenerme. Al menos que tengas una mejor manera para tratar a los soldados. Soy todo oídos-.

-Rayos, realmente no se puede hablar con un Berserker. Me pregunto, ¿qué debo hacer?-.

-Empezaría por presentarte- dijo Archer. -Pareces muy frágil como para ser alguno de los Sirvientes Caballeros y no tienes esa aura asesina de un Assassin y puedes hablar bien por lo que tampoco eres un Berserker, pero fijándome bien en como vistes, deduzco que eres un Caster-.

La chica estaba sorprendida por la deducción del hombre de rojo, pero decidió responderle. -Así es, soy un Caster. ¿Ustedes quienes son?- Pregunto la niña.

-Somos Masters de una Organización llamada Chaldea y...- empezó a explicar Gudao, pero la Caster lo callo.

-¿Saben que? Después conversare con ustedes, puedo usar este buen momento para deshacerme de esta Berserker-.

-Eso no fue muy amable de tu parte, pero me siento de la misma manera. Eso me ahorra algunos problemas- dijo Nightingale con una pequeña sonrisa que prometía dolor.

_-"Tenemos chispas volando por aquí, Ritsuka-kun..."- _el holograma azul de Romani se mostro esta vez. _-"¿Porque será que cuando dos mujeres de mentalidad fuerte chocan, siempre termina en un baño de sangre como ahora?"-._

-Esa es una pregunta que me he estado haciendo también- comento Archer.

-¡N-No hay que recurrir a la violencia por ahora!- Intervino Gudako, tratando de calmar el ambiente. -¿No podemos discutirlo como señoritas que somos?-.

-No te metas- respondieron ambas mujeres.

-Al menos lo intente...-.

-Un momento...- la Caster miro a Archer y Mash, notando recién que ambos eran Sirvientes. -¡No me di cuenta antes pero también son Servants¡ ¡Genial!- Comento alegre. -Cuando escuche que los Celtas fueron ahuyentados, asumí que Florence había perdido la compostura de nuevo. Pero parece ser que estaba equivocada. Estas son buenas noticias para el Rey-.

-Depende...¿Quién es el Rey?- Pregunto Archer de brazos cruzados.

-¿No saben la situación actual de América? Este lugar se ha dividido en dos y ahora ambos lados están en guerra por el otro- empezó a informarles. -El otro lado son unos buenos para nada y salvajes que quieren destruir todo. Luego esta nuestro lado: Los Estados Unidos Occidentales, dirigidos por nuestro Rey. Es una guerra civil entra el Este y el Oeste... No, entre Norte y Sur-.

_-"Ya veo..."- _fue lo que dijo Romani. _-"Entonces, ¿no es ni siquiera un "Que pasaría si el Sur gana la Guerra Civil?" Sino una guerra entre dos armadas desconocidas"- _pregunto para asegurarse.

-Sabia que no seria tan fácil...- comento Archer.

-Disculpe señorita. ¿Cuál es su nombre?- Pregunto Mash con educación.

Archer miro a Mash como si se le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza. ¿Era tonta o que? Ningún Sirviente daría su nombre tan fácil, excepto los Sirvientes que tienen un ego muy grande.

Eso ultimo le recordó a Gilgamesh...

-Lograste reconocer a Florence a simple vista, pero. ¿a mi no me conoces?- Dijo la niña como si estuviera ofendida. Mash tartamudeo un poco para disculparse, pero ella se río. -Esta bien. Solo te estoy molestando. Por favor, disculpa mi inmadurez-.

Se calmo y se puso derecha y mas firme con una sonrisa para su presentación.

-Lamento no haberme presentado antes. Soy Helena Petrovna Blavatsky, Bueno, supongo que soy mejor conocida como Madame Blavatsky. No me gusta que cambien mi nombre de señorita- se presento la Caster.

_-Realmente se presento-_ pensó Archer sorprendido de que ella dijera su verdadero nombre así de fácil.

_-"¡Helena Blavatsky! ¡La chica del poster del siglo 19 en el ocultismo!"- _Reacciono Romani al nombre. _-"Una mujer talentosa e independiente de la Asociación de Magos la cual codifico el ocultismo con solo sus distintivos poderes"-._

_-"Eso grandioso..."- _se escucho a Da Vinci comentar.

_-"Pero ver como estas aquí como un Servant. ¿Estas actuando como un agente de la Asociación de Magos?"- _Pregunto Romani.

-No. En este mundo, todas las demás naciones excluyendo América están completamente destruidas- respondió Helena.

-¿Como dices?- Exclamo Archer sorprendido.

-¿Entonces a quien sirves?- Pregunto Gudao.

-Lastima que no nos hayamos conocido antes, pero ya hemos decidido a quien servir- dijo Helena viendo al pelinegro.

-¿"Hemos"? ¿Hay mas de un Servant sirviendo a ese Rey?- Pregunto Archer.

-Efectivamente- afirmo la Helena. -Si conquista el globo, yo no tengo ningún problema con ello. Creo que nos convertiremos en Lemuria, separándonos y dirigiéndonos a otra dimensión para seguir deambulando-.

-¿Dices que separaran esta Singularidad y harán que siga existiendo con ustedes entre las dimensiones?- Pregunto Archer entrecerrando los ojos.

-Si, como el Trono de Héroes. ¿No es un final feliz en su propio modo?-.

-No puedo aceptar ese tratamiento- interrumpió Nightingale. -Amputar la parte dañada y solo alejarse es indignante- dijo con desagrado.

-Me imaginaba que dirías algo así. Pero, ¿ustedes que piensan?- Le pregunto a ambos hermanos.

Los dos se miraron entre si y asintieron con la misma respuesta. -¡Definitivamente no señora!-.

-¿"Señora"? ¿Qué pasa con ese "Señora"? Eso me molesta- dijo Helena irritada, pero dio unos respiros. -Bien, entonces, ¿a donde piensan llevarse a Florence?- Pregunto finalmente.

-Necesitamos su ayuda para detener la destrucción de este mundo- dijo Gudako.

-Ya veo. Entonces supongo que eso nos vuelve enemigos- dijo Helena resignada.

-¿Porque?- Pregunto Gudao.

-¿No es obvio tras escucharla?- Pregunto Archer con burla mirando al hermano de su Master de reojo. -Para su plan necesitan mantener la Singularidad en pie, por lo que no dejaran que la terminemos así de fácil-.

-¡Por favor déjenos ir! Solo nos iremos con Nightingale como nuestra aliada- pidió Mash.

-Hmph. Entonces son capaces de entender la voluntad de Florence- Helena sonrió, pero esa sonrisa se fue. -Eso de alguna manera me relaja, pero aun así no puedo dejarlos ir-.

Mash se desanimo ante la negativa, Archer separo sus brazos, teniendo en su mente los planos de sus armas listo para el enfrentamiento que podría venir.

_-"Ni siquiera Mash pudo convencerla, eso si es grave..."- _comento Da Vinci por la pulsera, si imagen no se mostraba como la de Romani.

-_"¿Acaso no hay Servants que se unan a nosotros?"- _Se pregunto Romani.

-Tenemos uno justo aquí- dijo Gudao, refiriéndose a Florence.

-He terminado de hablar. Vámonos, pacientes- dijo Florence, dando un paso adelante. -No pienso gastar ni siquiera un segundo. Voy a curar esta guerra-.

_-"C-Claro, en fin. ¡Ella esta de nuestro lado y nosotros difícilmente tenemos comunicación con ella!"- _Señalo Romani, suspirando. _-"¡Ritsuka-kun, Ritsuka-chan! ¡Escapen de ahí con Nightingale!"- _Ordeno, desapareciendo el holograma.

Al escuchar la orden del medico, la Caster suspiro. -No me dejan de otra. Ahora tendré que llamar a mis elites- los robots detrás de ella se activaron, bajando sus brazos de pistola. -¡Infantería mecanizada, avancen!- Ordeno.

Pero antes que pudieran siquiera dar un paso, dos espadas grandes se clavaron en los robots, una en cada maquina, destruyéndolas al instante.

-¡¿Que?!- Exclamo Helena sorprendida.

-¿Esa es tu elite? No me sorprende que estén perdiendo- dijo Archer, quien había proyectado esas dos espadas en el aire y las lanzo.

-_¿Ese sujeto derroto a los modelos del Señor Babbage que el Rey creo personalmente sin moverse?- _Pensó impresionada Helena, viendo como las dos espadas que Archer proyecto se desvanecían en motas de mana.

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad para escapar!- Señalo Archer, proyectando su arco por las dudas, el había visto chispas salir de las partes mecánicas destruidas de los robots, lo que indicaban que eran eléctricos.

-¡No tan rápido!- Helena hizo aparecer un libro en su mano derecha que hizo flotar, mostro la parte de la escritura al frente y de el salió un rayo amarrillo hacia Archer.

Mash desvió el disparo con su escudo y corrió para impactar con Helena, pero la chica lo esquivo de un salto, desplazando el libro arriba de Mash y este a gran velocidad disparaba de diferentes ángulos.

La pelirosa levanto su escudo arriba con ambas manos para bloquear los disparos, Archer proyecto unas flechas y empezó a disparar al libro, bastando con uno para que le diera, no le golpeo directo, pero si le rozo la cubierta.

Helena viendo eso, atrajo su libro de vuelta a su mano. -Estos combates no se me dan- comento para si misma. -Pero todo termina aquí. ¡Muy bien Karna! ¡Date prisa y termina con ellos!-.

-¿Que...? Disculpa, ¿Qué has dicho?- Pregunto Mash impresionada al oír ese nombre.

-¿Es mi turno? Entendido- dijo una voz masculina suave y grave a la vez.

_-"¡Whoa! Repentinamente estoy recibiendo una lectura de un Servant! ¡Esta justo encima de ustedes!"- _Dijo el Doctor Roman.

* * *

**(Chaldea)**

En Chaldea se veían las pantallas como una cantidad de energía se reunía alrededor de Ambos hermanos y los Sirvientes, los trabajadores trataban de ver lo que sucedia.

-Romani, esto es...- hablo Da Vinci preocupada.

-¡Una teletransportación forzada!- Termino de decir el Doctor. -¡¿Un hechizo de comando?! ¡¿Que esta pasando?! ¡Las lecturas que recibo de su Espíritu de Origen están fuera del grafico!-.

-¡Doctor, los sensores de energía detectan que el Servant recién registrado tiene rastros de divinidad en el- informo una chica viendo la pantalla delante suyo.

-¿Un Héroe con divinidad? ¿Un Semidiós?- Se pregunto Da Vinci llevándose el dedo índice encorvado a la mandíbula. -¿Puedes mostrar la imagen del Espíritu Heroico?-.

-Esta delante de los hermanos Ritsukas…-.

* * *

**(En la batalla)**

-Lo lamento pero, ¿puedes apresurarte y capturarlos? Parece que son enemigos por el momento- pidió Helena al recién llegado.

-Voy a complacer tu frívola conjetura- respondió el hombre.

Todos vieron a un hombre de estatura media llegar al lado de Helena, la mayor parte de su piel era oscura excepto por la zona del pecho que era blanco pálido y había una gema roja incrustada, su cara también era pálida y era heterocromático, un ojo verde y el otro rojo, su cabello era plateado y un arete grande y redondo en su oreja izquierda.

De vestimenta tenia partes de armadura de oro en sus brazos y piernas y dos partes redondas flotando sobre sus hombros, atrás tenia una capa roja, casi rosada de textura esponjosa que parecía algodón.

En una mano llevaba una larga lanza que por la punta tenia una forma circular que parecía emular a un sol.

Archer se fijo en la lanza y uso su Rastreo para analizar el arma y saber la identidad de su oponente.

Pero al saber la identidad de su enemigo, se alarmo...

Esa lanza era la lanza Kundala y quien la usaba era su verdadero y único dueño, Karna, el Héroe de la Caridad y el hijo del Dios del Sol Surya, medio hermano de Arjuna. El hombre que nunca odio ni guardo rencor a nadie, ni siquiera a su madre que lo abandono. Tan grande era su bondad que se despojo de su armadura por petición del padre de Arjuna antes de que fuera a combatir, esa nobleza impresiono a Indra que le dio el arma mas poderosa de Karna.

Su final fue uno trágico con el que EMIYA no pudo evitar simpatizar: traicionado, sin tropas, solo en el campo de batalla contra su hermano Arjuna y sus tropas donde murió, pero satisfecho.

También pudo ver las habilidades de Karna con su lanza, sus habilidades podía dejar en vergüenza a los dos Lancers que se toparon antes.

Les toco un enemigo muy poderoso, esa fue la conclusión que llego Archer.

-Viajeros que vienen de tan lejos, disculpen la áspera bienvenida- dijo Karna, su ojo rojo empezó a brillar amenazantemente. -¡Brahmastra!-.

-¡Cuidado, Master!- Mash puso todas sus fuerzas en bloquear el proyectil de fuego lanzado desde el ojo derecho de su oponente.

Pero la fuerza del proyectil era demasiado fuerte para la chica, por lo que aunque bloqueo el ataque, la onda de fuerza empujo a ambos.

Archer moviéndose rápido tomo a su Master en brazos al estilo nupcial y de un gran salto se alejo, recibiendo también la onda en el aire, pero solo provoco que saliera del campamento.

-¡Mash! ¡Hermano!- Exclamo Gudako preocupada.

-¡Fou, fou!- Chillo Fou también preocupado.

Aterrizaron pesadamente afuera del campamento, pero no muy lejos, Archer bajo con cuidado a Ritsuka y tomo un segundo para respirar.

-Es demasiado peligroso quedarse aquí, debemos retirarnos- dijo Archer.

-¡Pero mi hermano y Mash...!-.

-Esa ataque debió dejarlos inconscientes, incluyendo a Berserker, lo mejor será que nos retiremos por ahora y pensemos una estrategia-.

-No dejare que se vayan- Karna a una velocidad impresionante los alcanzo cuando pudo y se coloco adelante de ellos.

Archer se puso de pie y con su Proyección creo en sus manos a Kanshou y Bakuya, preparado para pelear al no ver otra salida.

_-"¡Deben retirarse rápido de allí! ¡Enfrentar a ese Sirviente es muy peligroso!"- _Dijo Romani por el comunicador.

-¡Es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Doctor!- Se quejo la Fujimaru, estando unos pasos alejada de Archer.

Primero tuvieron que enfrentar a esos dos Lancers y ahora toca enfrentar a uno mas que parecía ser mas fuerte que los dos si pudo dejar inconsciente a su hermano y a Mash con un ataque que detuvieron.

-Es momento de que el acero de nuestras armas choquen, Archer- dijo Karna, apuntando su lanza adelante.

* * *

**N/A: Hasta aquí el capitulo. ¿Cómo quedo? Es mi primera batalla de Fate que escribo, aunque acabo de poner a nuestros protagonistas en una difícil situación, ¿creen que Archer pueda contra Karna? ¿Como? Comenten sus opiniones.**

**También les tengo una pregunta. Se que en un juego de Fate/Extra (no se que versión pero se que no es la primera) los Servants llegan a hacer grupo con otros Servants avanzando el juego, como Archer y Karna están en los juegos de Extra, ¿se conocieron en algún momento? Pregunto porque seria interesante y daría mas diálogos para ambos mas adelante, si no, no importa.**

**Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6: Norte América, parte 3**

* * *

Ahora mismo EMIYA estaba creando múltiples planos de espadas en su cabeza mientras pensaba en como escapar, porque sabia que de manera directa no tenia oportunidad contra el Sirviente que esta delante suyo.

Karna, el Héroe de la Caridad, era un poderoso Sirviente diferente a otros que había visto. No era arrogante como Gilgamesh y no podía provocarlo como Cu Chulainn, el pelearía con todo desde el inicio y seguiría aumentando su fuerza a medida que el combate pasara, lo sabia gracias al pendiente que Rastreo.

Se sentía estúpido por un momento, el pensó que Rastreo la lanza pero se equivoco y Rastreo ese pendiente que tiene en su oreja, aunque fue suficiente, no pudo evitar reírse de lo patético que fue al confundirse.

**(N/A: Que buena manera de arreglar mi fallo ¿verdad? XD)**

Ahora que había tenido la oportunidad de usar Rastreo en la arma se sorprendió y casi se espanta, esa arma era una construcción Divina que estaba contenida en su forma actual. Vasavi Shakti, la lanza que Indra le dio por quitarse su armadura antes de enfrentar a Arjuna y por el honor y valentía que cautivo al Dios. EMIYA creía que esa arma podría darle pelea a la EA de Gilgamesh.

Al sentir el peso del la lanza en su Mármol casi se mareo. A pesar de ser una Construcción Divina el pudo guardarla en la forma que ahora ve. El no tiene el Mana suficiente para usar el verdadero poder de esa arma, que ni con el mejor Master podría ser capaz de usarla.

-Agradezco al destino por darme esta oportunidad, he querido probar nuestro acero desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, Nameless- dijo Karna, interrumpiendo los pensamiento del Contra Guardian.

-¿Lo conoces?- Pregunto Gudako.

-Nunca lo había visto antes- respondió Archer. En la Quinta Guerra Lancer era siempre Cu Chulainn, en lo que podía recordar de otras Guerras era que en una el fue un Caster, aunque no recordaba quien fue el Lancer.

Karna entrecerró sus ojos y miro unos segundos en silencio a Archer, analizándolo. -Mis disculpas, te confundí con otro Sirviente que conocí en una invocación pasada, pero tu eres ligeramente diferente a el. Perdón- se disculpo.

Archer se extraño un momento por eso, no era la primera vez que lo confundían con otro Sirviente, una vez un Rider pelirosa lo confundió con el Espíritu Heroico Amakusa Shirou porque ambos tenían el mismo tono de piel y cabello.

Sacudió su cabeza alejando cualquier pensamiento innecesario, ahora tenia que concentrarse en como escapar con su Master. Lanzo a Kanshou y Bakuya contra Karna mientras corría hacia el, otro par de se creo en sus manos.

Con un movimiento de su lanza, Karna destruyo las espadas y dio una estocada a Archer, quien esquivo el golpe y con Kanshou dio un corte en su pecho, pero para sorpresa no le hizo ningún rasguño y Kanshou se destruyo al siguiente segundo.

_-Tch, esa armadura es resistente-._

Karna movió la lanza a un lado con gran velocidad, Archer no pudo esquivarlo y recibió un corte en su brazo y parte del pecho al retroceder a la derecha, pero no eran muy profundos. Retrocedió con un par de saltos y proyecto su arco y una espada sin nombre que lanzo hacia Karna, pero el hijo de Surya destruyo con facilidad la espada lanzada como flecha y se acerco a su oponente.

_-"¡Tienes que hacer que Archer se retire! Es imposible para el vencer a ese Espíritu Heroico"- _hablo Romani por el comunicador mientras Gudako usaba su mana para curar las heridas de Archer.

-¡Doctor! ¡Si solo va a hablar y no nos ayudara a escapar cállese de una vez!- Exigió Gudako con el ceño fruncido, asustando al pobre hombre.

_-"Se esta enojando..."- _comento con simpleza Da Vinci.

Archer se protegió de una estocada de la lanza cruzando sus espadas frente a su pecho, mandándolo a volar al aire, donde de inmediato proyecto su arco y lanzo múltiples flechas explosivas mientras caía hasta tocar el suelo, su oponente solo evadía o bloqueaba con su lanza las flechas mientras esperaba que su rival tocara el suelo, cuando eso paso el se lanzo al ataque.

Archer vio a su oponente acercarse, ya teniendo una idea de su velocidad y fuerza, decidió sacar las armas pesadas.

_**-I am the Bone of my Sword-.**_

Energía mágica se concentro en su mano y un orbe rojo apareció y empezó a tomar forma de una espada que parece una espiral de forma de cono y tenia una empuñadura de color azul.

Era **Caladbolg II**, la espada falsa que EMIYA creo usando Proyección y creando el arma de Fergus y con Refuerzo cambio su estructura y le dio esta forma, usando el II como una diferencia y era su proyectil mas fuerte.

Puso la espada en la cuerda y la tenso apuntando adelante, en ese momento Karna ya estaba casi adelante suyo, pero cuando vio esa flecha extraña se detuvo abruptamente pero eso no importo a Archer, quien tensaba el Noble Fantasma en el arco y su poder hacia emanar algunos pequeños relámpagos rojos.

**_-Caladbolg-_ **susurro el nombre y soltó el proyectil, que impacto directo en Karna, creando una explosión entre medio de ambos Servants que estaban cerca.

Gudako tuvo que cubrirse el rostro por la explosión, impacto tan cerca de ambos que era imposible que alguno saliera ileso.

Cuando el humo se despejo, vio a Archer un poco alejado donde estaba originalmente, sus ropas estaban algo dañadas y la manga izquierda de su sudario estaba destruida y su rostro estaba un poco manchado de suciedad y algunos rasguños, parece que salto cuando lanzo el proyectil pero aun así quedo con heridas.

Donde estaba Karna, las partes redondas de su armadura que flotaban sobre sus hombros estaban delante de el, señal que se movieron para protegerlo, volvieron a su posición normal, revelando que el Lancer estaba ileso.

-¿Es una broma? ¡Esa explosión debió de haberle hecho aunque sea un poco de daño!- Exclamo Gudako.

-Esa armadura es demasiado resistente...- dijo Archer.

-Ese fue un buen ataque, si no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo hubiera sufrido grandes daños- elogió Karna.

Archer intento volver a retroceder, pero su enemigo era mas rápido y se puso de frente. Usando su **"Mana Burst" **de llamas, la lanza de Karna ascendió desde el suelo arriba, expulsando fuego hacia adelante como una ráfaga ascendente que atrapo a Archer.

-¡Archer!- Exclamo Gudako preocupada.

El Arquero Rojo salió del fuego, rodando un poco por el suelo para levantarse un poco, una rodilla tocando la tierra y su mano derecha encima de la otra con quemaduras en sus ropas que estaban casi destruidas y su brazo izquierdo tenia quemaduras mas graves.

Ritsuka iba a usar una de las habilidades del Código Místico que tenia sus ropas, pero sintió algo ponerse encima de su cuello y empezó a sentirse somnolienta, hasta que cayo dormida.

Karna contemplaba en silencio a su rival, atento por cualquier cosa que este pudiera hacer. Su ropa, apariencia y estilo de pelea era igual al de una persona que conoció en una invocación anterior, pero su personalidad y alma eran diferentes, al menos el sujeto delante de el sabia su propia identidad, no era correcto comparar un guerrero que conoció antes con el que tenia ahora, pero si su presentimiento era acertado, tendría que estar en guardia.

_-Maldición, estoy en graves problemas- _pensó Archer molesto por la situación que estaba ahora, estaba acorralados y con sus heridas actuales no podrían escapar fácilmente.

Por un momento pensó en usar "eso", pero lo veía innecesario, si lo usara, tendría mas posibilidades, pero seria mucho gasto de mana y seria mas perjudicial que beneficioso por si llegaba esa otra Servant.

Sus ojos se abrieron al sentir otra presencia en el campo.

-Suficiente, Karna- interrumpió Helena, que estaba al lado del cuerpo dormido de Gudako, uso un poco de mana en la chica para adormecer sus circuitos mágicos y dormirla. -Tenemos a su Master, por lo tanto ya lo tenemos capturado-.

Archer vio que efectivamente, su Master estaba durmiendo en el suelo, con un suspiro mental, levanto ambos brazos en señal de rendición.

-Es una lastima que no hayamos terminado el combate, pero ordenes son ordenes- dijo Karna bajando su lanza.

-Bien, llevémoslos con los demás y después comuniquémosles al Rey sobre estas persona- dijo Helena con una sonrisa complacida ante este triunfo.

* * *

**(Horas después)**

-¡Suéltame mujer!- Grito Archer tratando de alejarse, pero el agarre firme de Nightingale en su otro brazo no lo permitió. -¡Mi Master ya curo las heridas graves y el resto sanara solo!-.

-No puedo permitir que un paciente pelee sin atender, tus heridas son quemadura de segundo grado casi a tercero, tendré que amputar para curarlo. Al ser un Sirviente podrás regenerar la extremidad- dijo Nightingale, ignorando las palabras de Archer. -No te resistas o la amputación será peor-.

-¡Que no necesito amputación! ¡Tampoco creas de manera segura que mi brazo se regenerara!- Respondió Archer, en ninguna invocación en la Guerra del Grial perdió una extremidad, solo en una donde se corto el brazo para salvar a su "yo" mas joven y después de eso desapareció. Nada garantizaba las palabras de la enfermera Berserker.

Después de rendirse fueron llevados hasta una cueva donde estaban Gudao, Mash y Nightingale inconscientes por el ataque de Karna, dejo que su Master descansara un poco mientras usaba pasaba a su forma espiritual para restaurar sus heridas, donde pasaron un par de horas en las que tuvo que despertar a su Master para que la recuperación sea mas rápida, al parecer las ropas que ella y su hermano usaban eran Códigos Místicos que tenían ciertas funciones, entre ellas curar un poco al Servant.

Aunque después de usarlo para curarlo un poco y decir que aun seguía con algo de daños, Nightingale abrió los ojos de golpe y se acerco a EMIYA, dando la situación actual, donde una hermosa pero loca enfermera intentaba cortarle el brazo y el trataba de impedirlo mientras maldecía su suerte Rango E.

-¡Nightingale-san! ¡Archer puede curarse solo y no puede amputarlo, necesita sus dos brazos para pelear!- Intervino Gudako para ayudar a su Servant.

-Usted no tiene ningún conocimiento en medicina, ¡por lo que no interfiera!- Exclamo Nightingale en respuesta.

-¡Pero es mi Sirviente y tengo derecho a intervenir!- Respondió Gudako.

Los gritos de ambas mujeres terminaron despertando a Mash y al Ritsuka hombre, que empezaron a ver la discusión de la pelirroja y la Berserker con una gota de sudor hasta que decidieron ayudar.

Con mucho esfuerzo y persuasión lograron detener los intentos de amputación de Florence, pero ella de todos modos ato el brazo de Archer con vendas muy estrechas que incomodaron un poco al arquero.

-Ahora que veo, ¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunto Gudao.

-Evidentemente estamos en una cueva- señalo Archer con cinismo.

A Gudao le molesto un poco el tono, pero al ver mejor a su alrededor tuvo que admitir que su pregunta fue estúpida.

-Mash bloqueo el ataque de Karna, pero su onda de choque dejo inconsciente a ustedes. Pude tomar a mi Master y alejarme para no quedar igual, pero nos siguió y al fuimos capturados- explico Archer calmado, para señalar con la vista a la puerta de madera grande que era la única entrada y salida. -Esa puerta tiene sellos mágicos, probablemente colocados por Caster, por lo que aunque queramos no podemos escapar-.

-¿No podemos romperlo con fuerza bruta?- Pregunto Gudako.

-Si lo hacemos alertaremos a todos y ya viste como termino nuestro ultimo encuentro- la pelirroja se callo ante ese comentario.

Pero antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, la gran puerta se abrió y Helena ingreso, seguida de dos robots de infantería que se mantenían en alerta. Atrás de ellos estaba Karna, quien no había entrado.

-Veo que ya despertaron. Justo ahora los llevaremos de camino a transportarlos- dijo Helena sonriente. -Pueden intentar huir si desean... pero, las malas noticias es que estos bebes apuntaran hacia los Masters de manera agresiva- refiriéndose a los robots.

-Que palabras elegantes para decir "si escapan los matamos"- dijo Archer.

-Es bueno ver que entiendes- dijo Helena en respuesta. -Estando en un rango tan cercano, será bastante difícil pasar a través de la infantería mecanizada, ¿no creen?-.

-Ugh…- se quejaron Mash y Gudako.

-De acuerdo, sean buenos chicos-.

Todos empezaron a caminar a la salida mientas la infantería mecanizada se colocaba cada uno al lado del grupo, empezaron a caminar por los pasillos, Helena delante suyo como guía y Karna en la retaguardia para evitar cualquier intento de escape. Aun seguían dentro de la cueva, que era una grande y hecha como cárcel, además estaba muy alejada de la fortaleza, por lo que tardarían un poco en llegar a pie.

-¿Que es lo que quieren?- Pregunto Gudao a Helena.

-Primero, voy a llevarte a que conozcas a mi rey. Una vez que eso suceda, decidirán a que lado unirse- respondió la Caster con calma. -Aunque bueno, se que esas dos Servants no cambiarían de lado fácilmente. De eso estoy muy segura, aunque el Archer parece ser del tipo que toma buenas decisiones en la guerra, no creo que haga cosas que no le gusten, pero estoy segura de que las cosas serán diferentes si podemos persuadir a los Masters-.

-Um… señorita Blavatsky- llamo Mash a la Caster, quien la miro de reojo. -¿Porque iría a semejantes extremos al tomar el lado de este "rey"?- Pregunto.

-¡Señorita! Me gusta como suena eso. Eres una buena niña, ¡entiendes las etiquetas!- El que llamaran señorita pareció agradar mucho a la Caster. -Tu nombre es Mash, ¿verdad?- Ella asintió. -Gracias por tus buenos modales, por eso contestare tu pregunta: la mayor razón de porque estoy del lado del rey es debido a que estuvimos conectados cuando estábamos vivos- revelo.

-¿Que? ¿Acaso un amorío secreto?- Pregunto Archer con burla.

-Pero que grosero, claro que no- negó Helena. -Solo estábamos en contacto y le debo demasiado...- explico. -Los Celtas que dominan el Este solo se preocupan por si mismos. Aun si me rindo, ellos seguro me asesinarían o tal vez me sacrificaría por el bien de su guerra-.

_-"Esos Servants que enfrentaron antes eran Fionn mac Cumhaill y Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, ¿verdad?"-_ Pregunto el Doctor por el brazalete sin mostrar su imagen, siendo solo escuchados por los Masters y Servants. _-"Si ese es el caso, vamos a ver a demasiados Servants Celtas en esta ocasión"-._

_-Genial...- _Archer casi rueda sus ojos ante esa afirmación que era casi segura. Sus proyectiles favoritos, Hrunting y Caladbolg los almaceno en su tiempo de la Torre del Reloj por imágenes de libros y por un viaje que hizo a cierta parte de Irlanda una vez y había comprobado que casi todos los Celtas eran unos locos adictos al combate.

Además, de que cabía la posibilidad de encontrarse con Cu Chulainn, ese tipo era algo irritante, pero le divertía mucho molestarlo, era de los pequeños placeres que tenia cuando era invocado en la Guerra del Grial.

_-"Y hasta donde se gracias a las leyendas, a varios les faltan un tornillo. ¡Son un grupo de Berserkers tontos!"-._

-Yo te lo confirmo-.

-¿Conociste a los Celtas, Archer?- Pregunto Gudako.

-Solo a uno, pero siempre me lo he encontrado y era un tipo que se drogaba de batalla. No me sorprendería verlo- respondió con calma.

-¿Que fueron esas ondas de energía mágica? ¿Hay alguien mas con ustedes?- Pregunto Helena deteniéndose, provocando que el grupo también se detuviera.

-¡N-Nada! ¡Solo estamos nosotros!- Exclamo Gudao poniendo las manos detrás de la espalda y con una tapándose el brazalete.

-¿Entonces de donde vino la voz de hace un momento...? ¿Esta Graham Bell con ustedes o algo así?-.

Romaní iba a mostrar su imagen para presentarse, pero Archer se puso delante de los hermanos. -Solo estamos hablando entre nosotros, esa onda de energía que sentiste fue un intento que trate de hacer para escapar, pero lo descarte antes de que preguntaras...-.

-¿En serio? Bueno, no hare que te disparen porque ya esperaba algo como eso, pero al menos eres consciente de lo que te rodea- dijo Helena, volviendo a caminar.

_-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Archer?- _Pregunto Gudako a través de su conexión con su Sirviente.

_-El Doctor es nuestro informante y asesor para saber las identidades de posibles Servants enemigos. No podemos arriesgarnos que sepan de el hasta no tener un plan, al menos por ahora- _explico Archer.

Karna solo se mantenía en silencio, observando al grupo atento por si tiene que pelear, pero sobre todo al Arquero de Rojo. A pesar de que los Sirvientes no conservan recuerdos de anteriores invocaciones, si pueden tener ciertos retazos o memorias de cosas importantes de sus anteriores invocaciones.

En su caso, el fue invocado dos veces para pelear en dos diferentes una ocasiones: la primera en una gran guerra por el Grial donde tuvo un combate satisfactorio contra un Homúnculo que tenia el poder de su rival en esa guerra y la otra en una extraña celula donde conoció a otros Servants, aunque no recuerda mucho de esa ultima, sabe que conoció al Arquero Rojo, o al menos, una versión de el.

El hombre que le veía la espalda era diferente. Su cabello no solo era mas corto, si no su interior. Al poseer la habilidad **[Disentimiento de los Pobres] **ya sabe un poco de la personalidad de Archer.

Archer es un hombre que se arrepiente...

-Entonces, volvamos de nuevo al tema principal- hablo Helena. -Ahora deben entender todo, ¿no? No puedes ganar esta guerra a menos que te unas a algún lado. Terminaran muertos si tratan de luchar contra ambos lados. Este mundo mantendrá un balance precario mientras el Este y el Oeste sigan luchado. Si no hubiéramos luchado, esta nación ya habría sido destruida completamente y sin ser capaz de ser salvada, ¿saben?-.

-Básicamente... ¿dices que ambos lados disfrutan luchar?- Pregunto Gudako.

Caster suspiro. -No son buenos escuchando, ¿verdad? ¿Nadie les ha dicho que son bastantes necios?-.

-Muchas veces- respondieron ambos hermanos.

-Bueno, de cualquier manera deben conocer al rey, al menos una vez... será divertido-.

-¿A que te refieres con "divertido"?- Pregunto Archer. Siempre que escuchaba esa palabra venir de una mujer significaba algo malo.

-Bueno, alguien que se llama a si mismo "rey" de esta nación democrática. ¿Eso no es divertido?- Pregunto Nightingale.

-¿No es un verdadero rey?- Pregunto Mash.

-No, el mismo se autoproclamo- respondió la enfermera con una pequeña sonrisa. -Recuerdo que también había un emperador...-.

Siguieron hablando de cosas que a Archer no le interesaron mucho hasta que finalmente salieron de la cueva lo que parecieron y caminaron hasta llegar a un impresionante fortaleza que era parecido a un castillo, algo impropio para el lado que es América, pero Helena les dijo que la Casa Blanca fue tomada por los Celtas, por lo que esta base era su única opción.

Nightingale se estaba desesperando de tener que esperar a ir a ver a ese "rey" mientras mas pacientes eran heridos, pero las palabras de Karna lograron disuadir de momento a la Berserker, que mantuvo guardada su arma por ahora.

Después de caminar por los pasillos y entrar a una gran sala que tenia banderas de clavadas en la pared, finalmente van a poder conocer al que llaman "Presi-Rey", un nombre estúpido, considera Archer.

-Estoy comenzando a sentirme nerviosa, Senpai. ¿Qué clase de Rey será?- Pregunto Mash ansiosa.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Gudao.

-No te preocupes hermano, si es un Rey entonces seguro será alguien con el que podemos hablar y convencerlo para que nos ayude- dijo Gudako despreocupada.

-Tu eres muy despreocupada, hermana- señalo el pelinegro.

-Soy optimista, que es diferente- corrigió la pelinaranja.

_-"Tal vez ambos tengan razón. Estoy detectando a un nuevo Sirviente acercándose a ustedes, pero hay algo bizarro sobre el..."- _dijo el Doctor por el comunicador. _-"¿En verdad será un Espíritu Heroico?"-._

-¿A que te refieres con bizarro?- Pregunto Archer de brazos cruzados.

_-"No quiero afectar la primera impresión con mis especulaciones. En fin, hablaremos después de que conozcan a ese Rey"- _dijo Romani cortando la comunicación y observando en silencio por su consola en Chaldea.

Un robot de infantería apareció. -Gracias por esperar. ¡El Presi-Rey esta aquí!- Anuncio

-¡Oh! ¡Finalmente tengo la oportunidad de conocer al ángel! ¡Cuánto he deseado porque llegara este momento!- Exclamo una voz masculina muy fuerte venir de los pasillos que se acercaba. -Tenia pensado invitarlos hasta que eliminaran a los Celtas, ¡pero esto también esta bien! Si, ¡Acelerar lo programado es algo bueno! ¡Mucho mejor que tratar de alargar el tiempo limite!- Ahora parecía hablar mas para el que para los demás.

-...Veo que aun no ha arreglado su habito de hablar consigo mismo en voz alta mientras camina. Esperaba que todo eso se lo quedara para si mismo- comento Helena con un suspiro.

-¿Eso era "Hablar consigo mismo"?- Pregunto Mash. -¡¿H-Ha escuchado lo fuerte que habla, Senpai?! ¡Ningún humano puede hacer eso!-.

Archer tuvo que concordar, aunque le molestara la gente que gritaba fuerte sin razón, esa persona no parecía estar gritando, sino hablando, nadie debería hablar tan fuerte hablando humanamente posible.

Cuando el individuo conocido como el "Presi-Rey" entro a la sala y vio a los 5, la imagen que se estaban haciendo de el se esfumo al verlo, incluso Archer que tiene un rostro estoico casi todo el tiempo, tenia una expresión de sorpresa.

_-…¿Eh?- _Fue la exclamación en la cabeza de los dos Masters y los dos Servants.

-Para ser honestos, ¡todos han hecho un excelente trabajo! ¡Hola a todos y felicidades!-. Saludo y elogio el hombre que tenían delante suyo, si se le podía llamar hombre.

La apariencia del Rey era... singular. Su cuerpo era musculoso y grande en un traje azul apretado que tenia líneas rojas verticales pasando por el pecho, en cada hombro tenia un foco de luz que estaba encendido y en el centro del pecho una punta de cañón. Usaba faldón rojo con líneas blancas en la cintura hasta los pies y botas negras.

Pero lo mas llamativo y dejo a todos sorprendidos era su rostro, no era humano ¡era una cabeza de león! Una verdadera cabeza de león blanco que su melena tenia ciertos tonos amarillos por los focos en sus hombros.

…

…

…

…

…

Los 5 integrantes del grupo estaban sin habla, incluso Archer, que como Contra Guardian había visto muchas cosas inimaginables, nunca se espero o había visto algo como esto.

* * *

**(Chaldea)**

Todos en la sala estaban igual, Romani estaba tocando la pantalla con un dedo para ver si funcionaba.

-¿Acaso el monitor esta roto? Todo lo que puedo ver es a una criatura- comento el Doctor.

-No, funciona bien. Realmente la imagen que estamos viendo es la apariencia de ese Rey- dijo Da Vinci, saliendo de su asombro.

* * *

**(Devuelta...)**

-¡Lo diré una vez mas! ¡Todos ustedes han hecho un excelente trabajo!- Repitió el Presi-Rey con una sonrisa.

-... Esto debe ser una broma...- comento Archer cerrando los ojos y llevándose dos dedos al puente de la nariz.

-Fou- y Fou pareció apoyarlo.

-Estoy segura de que están bastante sorprendidos. ¿Verdad? ¿Vedad? ¿Verdad?- Dijo Helena emocionada como una niña ante las expresiones del grupo.

-Bueno, claro que estarían sorprendidos- dijo Karna con una gota de sudor, incluso el se sorprendió la primera vez que lo vio.

-B-Bueno, en realidad si estaba sorprendida... pero esta bien, estoy comenzando a acostumbrarme a esta clase de cosas...- admitió Mash.

-Umm… ¿usted es el rey del Oeste?- Pregunto Gudao.

-Así es, es tal como dices- admitió el individuo con cabeza de león. -He decidido gobernar América para poder pulverizar a esos barbaros Celtas. ¡Soy un Servant y un caballero que ayuda a otros Servants! ¡Yo soy Thomas Alva Edison, el Presi-Rey!- Se presento el Servant, ahora reconocido como Thomas Edison.

-¡¿E?!- Hablo Mash

-¡¿Di?!- Lo siguió Archer.

-¿¡Son?!- Termino Gudao.

-¡¿El de las armas?!- Exclamo Gudako.

-Oh, perdonen. Me quede completamente sin palabras- se disculpo Nightingale al no decir nada que continuara la frase. -Edison... Edison, ¿el rey de la invención? ¿Realmente eres tu? ¿No eres una Quimera?- Pregunto.

-Así es. Aunque en estos momentos soy el Presi-Rey, no el rey de la invención- afirmo Edison. -Tu debes ser la señorita Florence Nightingale... eres tan hermosa como dicen...- comento al observa a Florence. -Desafortunadamente no logramos conocernos cuando estábamos con vida, pero este es realmente un milagro de la energía, no. Un milagro del alma. No fui alguien que viviera en el campo de batalla, pero respeto profundamente tus convicciones y racionalidad-.

_-Un adulador mas...- _pensó Archer al ver la forma de hablar de Edison a la Berserker.

-Por favor préstanos tu fuerza. No solo para progresar en la medicina, sino también para aumentar la moral de nuestros soldados- pidió cortésmente. -¡Los efectos de tenerte como nuestro estandarte son inimaginables! ¡Hahahahahahahahahaha!-.

-...No tenia idea de que no fueras humano- comento Nightingale, ignorando olímpicamente las palabras de Edison.

-Para ponerlo de alguna manera... ¿El es un felino?- Pregunto Gudao.

-¿De la sabana, quizás?- Pregunto Gudako.

-No sean tontos, de seguro su apariencia tiene que ver con su invocación- dijo Archer.

-¡Tal como dices! ¡Yos soy sin duda alguna un humano! Los humanos son formas avanzadas de bestias que poseen razón y sabiduría. Ellos no deben ser segregados por el color de su piel o la forma de su rostro. Incluso si poseo la cabeza de un león, ese hecho no cambia en lo absoluto. Yo soy Edison, un ser humano inteligente. Eso es todo- declaro Edison.

_-"Wow, mira nada mas como afirma eso con tanta seguridad. Tengo que aprender esa clase de positivismo"- _dijo Romani admirando la seguridad que Edison tiene en si.

Aunque no se dio cuenta que en vez de hablar por el comunicador, mostro su holograma azul, sorprendiendo a los Servants del bando Americano.

Archer se llevo una mano al rostro por la estupidez que hizo el Doctor, hay se fue el factor sorpresa.

-¿Que es eso? ¿Un tipo de comunicador?- Pregunto Helena observando la imagen de Romani.

_-"Diablos, presione el botón equivocado"- _exclamo Romani, tosiendo falsamente. -_"Supongo que tengo que hacer las presentaciones. Soy Romani Archaman, soy el Navegador del grupo, lamento presentarme tan tarde"- _se presento a todos.

-Puedo decir con tan solo ver como te mostraste por error que eres un hombre imprudente. Claramente no eres alguien no muy bueno, querido- dijo Helena.

_-"¡Oye! ¿Por qué todo el mundo siempre me trata mal cuando nos conocemos?"-._

-¿Sera porque siempre da una mala primera impresión, Doctor?- Dijo Gudako, sonando mas como un hecho.

-También tienen un asesor, ¡eso es impresionante! ¡Pero es mas impresionante ver como se comunica desde la distancia!- Dijo Edison observando el holograma de Romani. -¡Sin duda esto es otra obra hecha por la genialidad de la energía!- Después de decir eso, volvió a carcajear.

-¿Puedes decirnos algo de porque tiene esa apariencia?- Pregunto Archer, tratando de ignorar la risa estruendosa.

_-"Que básicamente, el era un humano cuando estaba vivo, pero ahora su cabeza es la de un león al ser invocado como un Servant, posiblemente por su gran actitud de racionalismo, aunque parece que no afecta su inteligencia. El león es la definición de racionalismo"- _explico Roman.

_-"Deberías de aprender un poco de el, Romani, eso te podría servir"- _comento Da Vinci.

-Fou, fou- dijo Fou.

-Por cierto, ¿esa comunicación también esta hecha por magia?- Pregunto Edison. -Aun si viven en una era de donde hay teléfonos, su obsesión con usar un método tan inconveniente me desconcierta-.

-Debo de admitir que tienes razón, muchos magos no les gusta la tecnología porque ellos son muy arcaicos y eso los hace vulnerables a la misma- comento Archer.

Por eso su padre era tan temido en su tiempo, el usaba métodos no mágicos para sus trabajos y aunque los magos lo repudien por eso, los resultados siempre son lo que importan.

-Pero ese no es el punto de la conversación, por lo que vayamos al grano pronto- dijo Archer.

-Oh, cierto...- reconoció Edison. -¿Quien de los dos es Fujimaru Ritsuka, el único Master en este mundo?- Pregunto a ambos jóvenes.

-Los dos, nos llamamos igual, pero para diferenciarnos a mi me llaman Gudako y a mi hermano Gudao. Ambos somos Masters- respondió la pelirroja.

-Entiendo, dos siempre es mejor que uno- comento Edison. -...Yendo directo al punto. ¿Pueden prestarnos la fuerza que han usado para corregir las cuatro eras anteriores para derrotar a los Celtas?- Pidió de manera formal.

-¿Como sabes eso?- Pregunto Gudao.

-Espera, antes que nada hay que asegurarnos de algo...- interrumpió Archer. -¿Porque debemos derrotar a los Celtas?- Pregunto con cautela.

El porque hace esta pregunta es porque esta es una guerra y ambos bandos pueden ser culpables de la misma, quería asegurarse si el bando Americano era en verdad aliados confiables, aunque, dependiendo de la respuesta, ya sea o no confiables podría unirse a ellos para tener mas posibilidades de victoria.

Pero al fin y al cabo era un Servant, la decisión que tomara su Master el la seguiría con ella.

-Eso es obvio, los Celtas son seres fuera de la época y tratan de conquistarnos. Los Estados Unidos es una nación innovadora creada por el capitalismo y racionalismo. Este es nuestra nación y nuestro hogar para aquellos con intelecto- respondió Edison como si fuera algo obvio. -Sin embargo, ellos siguen multiplicándose como si fueran conejos y la armada americana perdió debido a la diferencia de tamaño en nuestras fuerzas. ¡Pero afortunadamente, yo, un Espíritu Heroico, he descendido a esta nación!- Lo ultimo lo dijo con jubilo. -Las batallas en la línea frontal revivieron con mi propuesta de una nueva estructura nacional y ejercito reformado, igualando la situación-.

-¿Fuiste invocado?- Pregunto Archer.

_-"De seguro el grial tuvo algo que ver"- _opino Romani.

-Eventualmente mi infantería mecanizada cubrirá toda la tierra y aniquilara a esos repugnantes Celtas de una vez por todas- comento Edison.

-Si estas tan seguro de tu victoria, ¿para que quieres la ayuda de los Masters?- Cuestiono EMIYA.

-No tenemos suficientes Sirvientes y eso me preocupa. Tenemos un ejercito obediente, pero no un as poderoso para que los guíe, mientas que los Celtas tienen muchos bárbaros notorios entre sus líneas- respondió a la duda. -Justo cuando ganamos algo de terreno, terminamos por perderlo por un solo Sirviente. Los únicos Servants que tenemos somos los que estamos reunidos, incluyéndome yo mismo, otros Servants que fueron invocados por el Grial están por su cuenta y no muestran interés al unirse a nosotros-.

Si, ese desinterés es muy común en la mayoría de los Servants.

Edison, dejándose llevar por su molestia de que los otros Sirvientes no ayuden, rugió como todo un león, asustando un poco al par de jóvenes, mientras que Fou se ocultaba detrás de Gudako.

-...Estas siendo "racional", ¿verdad?- Pregunto Gudao con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡C-Cálmese por favor, señor Presidente!- Dijo Mash, tratando de calmar a Edison. -Si esta tratando de salvar el mundo, estamos dispuestos a cooperar con usted...-.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo han entendido! ¡Eso es maravilloso!- Exclamo Edison alegre. -¡Además tienes un cuerpo delicioso a la vista!- Comento mirando a Mash como un león miraría a una presa.

-¡Oye! ¡No mires de esa forma a Mash!- Exclamo Gudako. -¡Ataca Fou! ¡Mordisco! _Siempre quise decir eso_\- pensó lo ultimo divertida.

-¡Fou! ¡Fouu!- Fou salto hasta la cabeza de león de Edison y mordiendo su oreja.

-¡Oye, deja de golpearme y morderme enano! Eso fue figurativo. ¡Nunca me sobrepasaría con una señorita!- Exclamo Edison, logrando quitarse a Fou y cayendo a las manos de Gudako, pero aun mirando hostilmente a Edison.

-_Perros y gatos nunca se llevan bien-_ pensó Archer por la escena.

-¿Puedo hacerte dos preguntas?- Pregunto Florence con seriedad.

-Claro. ¿Qué es? Viniendo de una mujer ejemplar como tu, te daré una gentil respuesta- acepto Edison. -Una gentil respuesta de un caballero. ¡Oh, que elegante! Karna, por favor graba eso en las crónicas del Presi-Rey-.

El Lancer solo miro a otro lado un segundo con duda y algo de pena antes de asentir.

-Mi primera pregunta. De camino hacia este lugar, vimos a la infantería mecanizada varias veces. ¿Es ese el resultado de tu propuesta? ¿Es eso lo que buscas con tu "nueva estructura nacional"?- Pregunto Nightingale.

-¡Así es, estas en lo correcto! ¡Llegue a esta conclusión... para poder salvar esta nación de su predicamento! ¡Unidad nacional! ¡Ciudadanos unidos, no, recuperando una nueva vida! ¡Una nación con servicio igualitario, sin importar la edad o genero!- Respondió con jubilo. -Eventualmente, todos los ciudadanos serán parte de la infantería mecanizada y derrotaran a los Celtas, los invasores. Por supuesto, hay que mantener nuestras líneas de producción para lograrlo. Adquisición de trabajo para todas las tierras. Instituciones de días de trabajo 20 horas. Vigilancia constante-.

-Eso me suena a trabajo pesado de hace dos siglos- comento Archer.

-Pero nadie puede trabajar sin un beneficio, eso lo se. Por eso pagaremos tres veces el arduo trabajo. Si trabajan tres veces mejor y ganan tres veces mas que los humanos normales. ¡Esa es mi nueva visión para América!-.

-¿Acaso el no tiene en cuenta las limitaciones del ser humano?- Pregunto Gudako a su hermano y Mash en un susurro.

-Estoy de acuerdo... el plan del Señor Edison no toma en cuenta las limitaciones físicas de cualquier tipo- apoyo Mash.

-Eso no debería de importar mucho, si al final los resultados son exitosos- comento Archer en contra.

-...Entonces eso es lo que te has fijado- susurro Nightingale. Por la cercanía, Archer pudo escucharla.

-¿Hm? ¿Dijiste algo?- Pregunto Edison.

-No, estaba hablando conmigo misma. No he hagas caso- le resto importancia. -Mi segunda pregunta. ¿Cómo planeas salvar el mundo?-.

Archer también estaba interesado, escucho mas o menos la explicación de la Caster, pero no estaba seguro si lo que dijo era verdad o para provocar, por lo que era mejor escucharlo de la boca del propio líder.

-Eso se puede lograr recuperando y asegurando el Santo Grial- adelanto a decir Mash con seguridad. -Derrotar a los Celtas, obtener el Grial y entonces corregir esta era. Aunque aun es incierto quien entre los Celtas posee el Grial, si podemos asegurarlo, podemos encargarnos del resto...-.

-No, es innecesario corregir esta era- interrumpió Edison con un tono de voz serio y pesado.

-¿Que?-.

Archer noto enseguida el cambio de aire de Edison, por lo que tenso un poco sus músculos para estar preparado.

-Es innecesario. Si yo obtengo el Grial, podría refinarlo y deberíamos ser capaces de prevenir la incineración de las eras. Consecuentemente, eso dará paso al nacimiento de un mundo llamado "América" operando en una línea de tiempo diferente de las demás eras- explico Edison.

-Así que ese era su plan- ahora Archer sabia todo lo que quería saber.

-¿Que?...¡¿Eso siquiera es posible?!- Exclamo Mash.

-Al ser invocados por el Grial, nosotros los Servants conocemos su poder. Mi conclusión es que es posible- respondió Edison seguro.

-¿Que pasara con las demás eras?- Pregunto Gudao.

-Probablemente serán destruidas-.

-¡Entonces no tiene sentido hacer algo así!- Exclamo Mash molesta por la idea.

-¿Que? ¿Acaso existe otra idea tan brillante como esta?- Cuestiono el Presi-Rey. -Esta América sobrevivirá por toda la eternidad. Mis invenciones volverán a hacer América. Le mostrare a esos Celtas, solo quien puede procrear y luchar, ¡que mis invenciones son la luz de la humanidad y el poder de la civilización!-.

-¿Entonces has expandido tu frente de batalla para ese propósito? Abandonando a esos que cayeron en batalla- cuestiono Nightingale con el ceño fruncido.

-No me sorprende, tienes el ego de cualquier Rey- comento Archer con burla, provocando un ceño en la cabeza de león.

-No los estoy abandonado porque quiera, sin embargo...- Edison trataba de defenderse pero comenzaba a tensarse, viendo eso, Helena intervino.

-Edison, cálmate. Florence solo esta dando su opinión. No es una acusación-.

-Eso lo se, solo fue mi migraña habitual- dirigió su vista a la enfermera. -Escuche, señorita Nightingale. Para nosotros, para mi especialmente, esta nación lo es todo. Y un verdadero Rey tiene el deber supremo de proteger esta nación- declaro con firmeza.

-¡P-Pero!- Mash trato de protestar, pero Archer la detuvo con su mano.

-Ríndete Mash. El no va a cambiar de parecer, no importa si le dices que debe proteger al mundo o esas cosas por ser un Espíritu Heroico, eso no funcionara- dijo Archer.

-Aun si no funciona, Mash tiene razón. Incluso la yo de este momento posee ese sentido del deber en algún lugar de mi cordura, por lo tanto, usted también debe de poseerla- dijo Nightingale. -Señor Edison, si usted reniega de esa obligación, usted no es nada mas que un patriota- acuso.

-Así es. ¿Qué hay de malo conque un Rey sea patriota?- Cuestiono Edison.

-...Ya veo. En ese caso, ¡solo hay una cosa que puedo hacer!- Exclamo Nightingale, sacando su revolver, pero antes que pudiera disparar, Karna se puso delante de ella.

-Nightingale, suficiente. No voy a permitir que luchen aquí. Incluso si eso me cuesta la vida- la tomo de los brazos e impidió su movimiento.

-Supongo que se acabaron las charlas...- suspiro Archer.

-¡Déjame ir! ¡Puedo decirlo con solo verlo! ¡Los lideres con esa mirada siempre guían hacia la destrucción! Y al final el irresponsablemente declarara "¡No se supone que debería haber ocurrido esto!"- Exclamo Florence forcejeando.

-Maestros de Chaldea. ¿Ustedes que opinan?- Pregunto Edison mirando a ambos jóvenes. -¿No deberían unirse a mi y adquirir el Santo Grial? Les daré tres minutos para decidir-.

Los hermanos se miraron inseguros y le dieron la espalda al cabeza de león para discutirlo y el holograma de Romani aparecía.

_-"Tal vez unirnos a ellos por el momento no sea una mala idea"-._

-¡¿Pero que estas diciendo, Doctor?! ¡El esta en contra de la idea de corregir la Fundación de la Humanidad!- Cuestiono Mash molesta.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con el Doctor en eso- dijo Archer en voz baja. -Podemos unirnos a ellos hasta que tengamos el Grial, luego los atacamos por la espalda antes de que hagan algo, puedo guardar cierta cantidad de mana para ese momento, no seria problema para mi gracias a mi **[Acción Independiente] **parecer muerto y atacar por la espalda. No es la primera vez que lo hago-.

El ya había echo eso cuando se unió a Caster y luego matarla a ella mientras estaba distraída con Rin, y fingir su muerte volviendo a su forma espiritual a ultimo segundo como lo hizo para esquivar las espadas de Gilgamesh para que en el momento justo el lo acabara al final de la noche con una flecha en su cabeza.

_-Buenos recuerdos...-_ una pequeña sonrisa se formo inevitablemente en su rostro, aunque se fue casi al instante. -Además, no esta en contra, solo lo ve de otro punto de vista distinto al que tienes-.

_-"Es como Archer dice, no tenemos el tiempo para enfrentarnos a el ahora y al final bajara la guardia. No estoy siendo solo optimista. Mi conclusión proviene de observación histórica... y experiencia"-._

Archer entrecerró un poco los ojos al oír la ultima palabra.

_-"Con todos los Sirvientes Celtas reuniéndose, hay una fuerza superior en su ejercito, este plan de acción es el que mejor nos conviene en esta guerra. Diarmuid Ua Duibhe y Fionn mac Cumhaill ya son lo suficientemente formidables. ¿Cuántos Servants de ese calibre pueden tener?"-._

-Tengo confianza en mis habilidades como para vencer a Fionn en un combate directo y a Diarmuid puedo derrotarlo desde distancia con mis proyectiles y la ayuda de Mash, pero los demás serán difíciles- dijo Archer. _-Sobre todo si ese tipo esta. No. Es seguro que Lancer también esta aquí-._

-¿Al final dicen que debemos unirnos a ellos y después atacarlos por la espalda? Eso es muy cobarde- dijo Gudako.

-No importa, si con eso conseguimos el Grial- dijo Archer.

-Senpai, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?... ¿Senpai?- Pregunto Mash a su Master Gudao, pero este no prestaba atención ya que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Bien, entonces. ¿Han llegado a alguna conclusión? Déjenme escuchar lo que tienen que decir- dijo Edison.

-Si...- dijo Gudao seriamente, no sabiendo si este era el mejor curso de acción.

* * *

**N/A: Hasta aquí el capitulo, perdón si no hubo tanta acción, pero debía dejar claro los objetivos del lado Americano y la aparición de Edison.**

**La razón por la pregunte sobre si el Archer de Fate/Extra y Karna se conocieron era porque aunque Karna no recordara lo que paso en el Moon Cell (que recuerden, no se que versión de Extra aparece) si debería recordar ciertas cosas, ya que según nos dejo Nasu, los Sirvientes solo recuerdan algunas cosas de sus invocaciones aunque no saben como tienen esos recuerdos y que los Contra Guardianes son los Sirvientes que mejor recuerdan por conveniencia de Alaya, por lo que Karna tendría cierto conocimiento del estilo de pelea de Archer porque no hay diferencia, a pesar de no ser el mismo pelean igual.**

**Además en FGO muchos Servants que aparecieron en los animes si recuerdan parte de sus anteriores invocaciones, aunque algunos se hagan los tontos (ejemplo del evento de San Valentín de Semiramis cuando se encuentra con Amakusa)**

**Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7: Norte América, parte 4**

* * *

-Bien hecho, nii-san, esto no puede apestar mas. Para la próxima déjame a mi las negociaciones...-.

La razón por la que Gudako se quejaba era que su hermano se había negado a unirse a Edison, lo que provoco la molestia de este e hizo que los encerrara a todos, esta vez en una prisión debajo de la tierra.

Aunque al menos Mash y Florence aun conservaban sus armas y todos estaban bien, por lo que no podían quejarse tanto. Pero el problema seria escapar, ya que la prisión fue reforzada por los encantamientos de Caster, lo que les dificultaba usar magia. También se había cortado el vinculo que transmitía la energía mágica a Archer y Mash, aunque ambos estaban bien porque Mash solo era una Demi-Servant, por lo que necesitaba menos mana que un Servant normal y Archer tenia Acción Independiente.

-Pueden avisar al guardia si están dispuestos a cooperar. Los dejaremos ir inmediatamente- indico Helena.

Cierto, Helena había sido la que los escolto a su nueva prisión, aunque por alguna razón todavía no se iba.

-Oye, Ritsuka- llamo al pelinegro. -¿Por que te has rehusado?- Pregunto. -Tal y como el Archer de aquí y el científico de Chaldea, podrías habernos traicionado en el proceso. Estoy segura que viste que esto pasaría. Pero aun así escogiste este tonto camino. ¿Por que?-.

Estaba intrigada, como maga, ella ignoraba las cosas normales de la sociedad, así siempre ha sido. Los magos hacen lo que sea por descubrir misterios y la opción que ella dijo de traicionarlos después era la mas lógica y sensata.

-Por el bien de Edison- respondió Ritsuka seriamente, mirando a los ojos a la Caster.

-...Ya veo. Es cierto, seguramente terminaría herido si lo traicionabas- comento Helena, entendiendo todo con esa simple frase. -En vida, el siempre estuvo rodeado de gente con trajes. A pesar de como luce, el es bastante ingenuo. El ama a su país mas que nadie y su manera de pensar es normal. No, el esta obsesionado. Es un extremo justo de su patriotismo-.

-Pero si entiendes eso, ¿por que lo ayudas, Helena? ¿Acaso no escuchara tu consejo?- Cuestiono Nightingale.

-No. Mi enfoque no puede salvar a este país. Para bien o para mal, solo el Señor Edison puede detener al ejercito Celta. Es por eso que estoy con el ahora. También tengo mis obligaciones de cuando estábamos con vida- contesto Helena. -Sin embargo, lo que has dicho me hizo feliz, Ritsuka- vio a la otra Master. -¿También piensas igual que el?-.

-Si, aunque no me guste lo que hace Edison, no creo que lo haga con malas intenciones- respondió Gudako.

-Me alegro. Por favor no lo odien. Como el Rey de las Invenciones, es una persona divertida, como un niño- se acerco a Gudako para susurrarle al oído. -Quédense tranquilos, alguien vendrá a rescatarlos pronto, solo esperen aquí-.

Antes que la pelirroja pudiera preguntar sobre lo que quiso decir, Helena dio media vuelta y se retiro de la prisión, dejándolos solos.

-Eso fue demasiado ingenuo...- comento Archer, sonando como una critica. -No debes de pensar en como se sentirían los demás. Este campo en verdad es una guerra y se debe tomar la mejor opción para victoria. Rechazarla solo porque a quien traicionaras seria herido es molestamente ingenuo y por eso ahora estamos aquí-.

Realmente, el no soportaba a las personas ingenuas, el siempre tomaba el mejor rumbo de acción de una situación y el pelinegro se paso todo eso de largo por sentimentalismo de no querer herir a alguien. Esa ingenuidad de verdad era algo que lo molestaba.

Esa ingenuidad lo hacia recordar a la existencia que mas odiaba.

Gudao sonrió. -Lo se, pero no podía unirme a ellos sabiendo que los traicionaría después. Lo lamento-.

Archer se sorprendió un poco, no esperaba que el joven aceptara sus palabras tan calmadamente y se disculpara tan rápido.

Gudao vio la reacción de Archer y se río interiormente. Desde que había visto a Archer sabia que era diferente a los Espíritus Heroicos que había conocido en su viaje. No era alguien orgulloso como Mordred o que se preocupaba demasiado por los inocentes como Jeanne.

Archer era mas como un profesional, alguien que no dudaba en hacer lo que sea por su objetivo. Eso lo comprendió al verlo y escucharlo en esta Singularidad, pero no le molesto. Sabia que el y su hermana eran bastante ingenuos, por lo que a veces necesitaban un toque duro de realidad y aunque el Doctor Roman a veces ejercía ese papel, no lo hacia tan bien por su propia personalidad.

Por lo que Archer se había vuelto ese punto de realidad dura y objetivo en el grupo, algo que sabia que necesitaría, ahora mas que nunca ya que solo quedaban tres Singularidades.

-Pero aunque se que a tus ojos cometí un error, no lo lamento, porque se que hice lo correcto-.

El frio acero de los ojos de EMIYA chocaron con el azul de los ojos de Ritsuka, analizándolo, el aire a su alrededor fue muy tenso, Gudako y Mash no sabían si debían intervenir o dejar que ellos lo solucionaran, Florence estaba impasible ante la situación y Fou se acostó en el suelo a descansar un rato.

Al final, EMIYA suspiro cerrando los ojos. -Has lo que quieras, de todos modos no eres mi Master así que no eres de mi preocupación. Solo no le traigas problemas a mi Master o tendré que regañarte-.

-¿Me ves como un niño?- Pregunto Gudao divertido, lo ultimo sonó como algo que su madre diría.

-Hasta que tus acciones me demuestren lo contrario, si. Además, todavía no tienes 18-.

-Archer-san es una buena ¿verdad?- Susurro Mash a Gudako.

-Si, parece estoico pero creo que es muy amable en el fondo. Solo que no debe saber expresarse- contesto Gudako.

Un disparo resonó en el lugar, vieron a Nightingale apuntando con su revolver a la celda, ella había sido la que disparo y rompió el ambiente.

-Debemos hacer algo para salir de aquí. Por favor ahora ayúdenme- dijo Florence, recargando su pistola.

-La Berserker tiene razón, pero a disparos no lograras nada- dijo Archer.

-No, creo que he logrado hacerle un pequeño rasguño- disparo por segunda vez, pero las balas empezaron a rebotar.

-¡Ah! ¡Las balas rebotan por la celda! ¡Nightingale-san, esto es demasiado peligroso!- Exclamo Mash levantando su escudo mientras sus dos Senpais se ponían detrás de ella.

-Si, eso fue peligroso-

Archer movió un poco la cabeza para esquivar el rebote de la bala y vio de reojo al recién llegado. Era el mismo Servant que ayudo a proteger la tienda de refugiados mientras ellos estaban peleando contra Fionn y Diarmuid.

-Supongo que eres el Servant que nos rescatara- comento Archer.

_-"Espera, espera, ¿dijiste un Servant? ¡Pero no he detectado nada de nada!"- _La voz de Romani se escucho a través de los brazaletes.

-Ocultamiento de Presencia, ¿eres un Assassin?-.

-No. Todo es gracias a ese Noble Fantasma que tome prestado de ese hombre. Si mi presencia es detectada alertara a ese gran héroe de la India. Aguarden un momento mientras los libero- el moreno se acerco a la celda y con un cuchillo empezó a tratar de abrir el candado.

-¿Quien eres?- Pregunto Gudako. Fou se había despertado y ahora estaba encima del hombro izquierdo de la chica.

-Buena pregunta. Estoy seguro que no pueden confiar en mi hasta que les diga mi nombre. Aunque mi verdadero nombre no es algo que se pueda decir a la ligera. Aunque si les digo es posible que no sepan quien soy, pero me pueden llamar...-.

-Geronimo…- interrumpió Archer, tomando por sorpresa a todos. -Un Chaman apache, eso explica tu apariencia, aunque por lo que veo eres un Caster-.

-¿Como lo sabes?-.

-Eso no importa, pero si pareces alguien de confianza- Archer había usado análisis estructural en el cuchillo que el Servant usaba para abrir el candado y así pudo saber la historia del hombre y su identidad.

_-"¡El héroe de los Apaches!... Ya veo. No hay forma de que el siguiera a Edison"- _comento Romani.

Los Apaches y los conquistadores Ingleses, que mas tarde serian los americanos tenían historia de siempre peleas, los Apaches defendiendo sus tierras de los Ingleses y los tomaban como prisioneros o esclavos en el peor de los casos.

Geronimo termino de abrir la celda en la que estaban encerrados, cuando salieron de ella, los Servants sintieron como volvía la energía mágica a sus cuerpos.

-Ahora debemos escapar, aunque la infantería mecanizada obstruye el paso, no debería tener problemas en eliminarlos, pero si las enfrentamos, eso alertara a Lancer y no podemos derrotarlo- dijo Archer como un hecho.

-El Sirviente tiene razón, pero no tenemos de otra. ¿Están listos?- Pregunto Geronimo al grupo.

-¡Si!- Ambos hermanos asintieron.

-¡Claro! Aun no me acostumbro a las balas, ¡pero daré lo mejor de mi!- Exclamo Mash.

La puerta de la prisión exploto, la infantería mecanizada que vigilaba a los prisioneros reviso adentro para ver lo que ocurrió, siendo tres robots en total.

Pero al entrar solo encontraron a Archer con su arco en mano, había proyectado a Caladbolg II y sujetaba la flecha con fuerza apuntando hacia ellos.

Sin aviso o señal, disparo la flecha en dirección a las tres maquinarias, que apenas pudieron disparar antes de que las flechas golpearan a los tres, produciendo una gran explosión que de seguro se escucho en todo el lugar.

De los tres robots, solo uno sobrevivió con heridas graves, pero Mash se encargo de ese único aplastando su cabeza con su escudo con toda su fuerza.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Han caído! Pero Karna debió escuchar esa explosión. ¡Rápido, síganme!- Ordeno Geronimo, comenzó a irse por el camino donde entro, los miembros de Chaldea le siguieron de cerca.

Salieron de la prisión y corrieron por túneles subterráneos para escapar. Mash se sorprendió al ver la variedad y el tamaño de esos túneles.

Mientras el grupo corría, el Doctor Roman le hizo unas preguntas a Geronimo sobre otros Servants que no estén aliados a ninguno de los dos bandos. Geronimo afirmo que había otros dos Servants peleando con el en la rebelión y los presentara al salir, pero también especulo de que podrían haber mas. También dijo de la situación actual de la rebelión no era buena porque los Celtas los atacaban uno por uno.

Nightingale cuestiono a Geronimo, ya que ella sabe que el apache y su gente estuvieron en guerra contra América, pero después de una breve explicación de sus razones, Nightingale lo considero un aliado, aunque el moreno le dijo no querer darles una falsa impresión.

Cuando finalmente salieron de los túneles, ya era de amanecer, notando que estuvieron encerrados casi toda la noche, los estaba esperando Karna, quien reconoció a Geronimo.

-Realmente no quería encontrarme con el gran héroe del Mahabharata bajo estas circunstancias- dijo Geronimo honestamente.

-Yo tampoco deseaba encontrarme con aquel gran hombre que valientemente enfrento a una nación bajo estas circunstancias. No obstante, debo alzar mi lanza ahora que estamos bajo ataque. No se preocupen, la infantería mecanizada no interferirá- dijo Karna, alzando su lanza. -Esta será una batalla entre ustedes y yo. Así que prepárense para pelear-.

-Realmente será un oponente difícil- dijo Archer, proyectando su arco.

Geronimo se acero discretamente a Gudao. -Escúchame, Ritsuka. Parece que el no espera que esto sea una batalla a muerte. Normalmente, las posibilidades estarían en nuestra contra, pero ahora que el no va en serio, aun tenemos una oportunidad si es que logramos mandarlo a volar-.

-¿Pero como? Archer lo enfrento y no pudo hacerle ni un rasguño- dijo Gudako.

-Si podemos darle un golpe sin que su armadura lo proteja debería de ser suficiente-.

-No se preocupe, Master. Peleo mejor cuando conozco a mi oponente- dijo Archer, empezando la pelea disparando una flecha explosiva a Karna.

El héroe de la india ni siquiera se movió, recibió la flecha y su armadura recibió todo el daño, dejándolo intacto, se lanzo hacia Archer, pero su lanza fue detenida por el escudo de Mash que se interpuso en su camino y con fuerza levanto su escudo que seguía chocando con la lanza, levantando ambas armas.

Nightingale se puso a un lado de Mash y Karna, viendo desde perfil a ambos, saco su revolver y disparo con precisión a las costillas de Karna, pero su armadura reacciono y la parte de la hombrera derecha bajo al nivel de las costillas y detuvo las balas.

Mientras tanto, EMIYA estaba arriba de ellos y disparo tres flechas simultaneas a Karna, quien las esquivo retrocedió, para saltar y golpear a Archer con su lanza, mandándolo a estrellar contra el suelo.

Geronimo intento acercarse por la retaguardia de Karna, pero el semidios le dio una patada que lo alejo, pero hizo que Mash se acercara lo suficiente para golpearlo con su escudo en el torso, haciéndolo retroceder arrodillado.

-Ese fue un buen golpe, pude sentirlo- elogió Karna.

-No deberías distraerte- se escucho claro la voz de Archer.

Karna esquivo por instinto una flecha que vino desde atrás y fue a su cabeza, pero la flecha exploto delante suyo, cegándolo momentáneamente.

-¡Ahora, Mash!- Exclamo Gudao.

-¡Si!-.

Usando una de las habilidades de su traje que era un Código Místico de tres funciones, se transfirió mas mana a Mash para aumentar su fuerza, ella uso fuerza en sus piernas para acercarse a Karna de un salto, provocando que el suelo debajo de sus pies se quebrara.

Al mismo tiempo, Archer salto hacia arriba después de lanzar esa flecha y estaba cayendo de cabeza adonde estaba el grupo, tensando su arco para lanzar a Kanshou, pero este era diferente, su forma era una espada larga que tenia el diseño de plumas en su hoja.

Archer disparo la espada al mismo tiempo que Mash ya iba a dar su golpe. Ambos impactos golpearon a Karna, quien no pudo protegerse a tiempo causado por la ceguera que le dio esa flecha.

-¡Ugh!- El Lancer fue empujado con fuerza por ambos golpes, sintiendo el dolor que les causo a pesar de la protección que su armadura le daba.

-¡Logramos hacerlo retroceder! ¡Hay que retirarnos!- Exclamo Archer ya tocando suelo.

-¡Vamos a retirarnos!- Exclamo Gudao, empezando a correr.

-¡Corran, corran!- Geronimo lanzo unas bombas de humo que tenia guardadas para escapar, cubriéndolos a todos.

Mash empezó a correr desvaneciendo su escudo y Archer paso a su forma espiritual para estar inadvertido y recuperar fuerzas.

-Esto es hasta donde llegare...- comento Karna, viendo que sus oponentes habían escapado. Podía localizarlos y perseguirlos, pero esa no era su deber. -Edison. Parece que el reloj ha comenzado a moverse-.

* * *

El grupo de Chaldea había estado corriendo durante media hora para escapar, hasta que Geronimo localizo un pueblo vació donde pudieron detenerse a respirar. Cuando llegaron, fueron a una posada para descansar.

-¿Están bien, Senpai?- Pregunto Mash, viendo a los hermanos respirar cansados.

-Si... solo necesitamos... tomar un poco de aire...- respondió Gudao.

-Uno pensaría... que ya nos acostumbraríamos a correr...- comento Gudako, recomponiéndose un poco.

-Ustedes quédense aquí ocultos por el momento- dijo Geronimo. -Yo voy a revisar el área para asegurar que no nos siguieran. Duerman mientras tanto. Sera un viaje largo para ir hasta donde están mis camaradas- al terminar de decir eso, se fue.

-Estamos bien, no creo que sea necesario...-.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Geronimo- dijo Archer, mostrándose. -No cualquiera corre toda esa distancia y es obvio que están agotados. Duerman un momento, que si están cansados al momento de una batalla serán peso muerto-.

Los hermanos se miraron entre si, teniendo que estar de acuerdo con las palabras de Archer, además, el sol apenas estaba saliendo por lo que aun podían dormir un poco.

-Despiértanos cuando llegue Geronimo- con esa orden, ambos Master subieron al segundo piso a buscar una habitación a descansar.

-Tu también deberías descansar- dijo Archer, Mash lo miro confundida, hasta que se dio cuenta que le hablaba a ella.

-¡No es necesario! Estoy en optimas condiciones y...- Archer le empujo la frente con dos dedos y eso fue suficiente para que ella se tambaleara un poco.

-No me contradigas. Puede que tengas las capacidades de un Servant, pero sigues siendo humana, aunque sea en menor medida, también necesitas descansar. Estate tranquila, yo vigilare y avisare si viene un enemigo. Nunca haría nada para lastimar a mi Master- dijo Archer con calma.

Mash se sobo la frente mientras miraba a Archer. ¿Este sentimiento era lo que sentían los niños cuando eran mandados a la cama por sus padres que describían los libros que el Doctor Roman le traía?

-De acuerdo, Archer-san. Le encargo la guardia un momento- acepto Mash, sentándose en el sofá de la posada y cerrando los ojos.

Archer suspiro interiormente al ver donde la chica decidió dormir, notando que se quedo dormida al instante que cerro los ojos. Usando su Proyección, proyecto una manta en sus manos y se la puso a Mash para que no tuviera frio.

-¿Tu que vas a hacer?- Pregunto Archer a Nightingale que estaba apoyada en el marco de la salida.

-Iré a revisar si en este pueblo hay suministro de emergencia que pudiéramos necesitar- respondió Nightingale, retirándose.

Salió afuera de la posada y de un salto llego al techo para hacer guardia. Mientras los Masters dormían y Geronimo hacia reconocimiento, era su turno de hacer guardia mientras tanto usando su vista aumentada por su clase.

Cuando viera a Geronimo acercarse, dejaría la guardia y haría algo de comer para todos y repongan energía.

**(N/A: Mama Emiya señoras y señores. No importa donde sea, ese lado siempre sale)**

* * *

**(Con Gudako)**

_-¿Eh?- Exclamo Gudako, sin terminar de entender lo que pasaba._

_Ella y su hermano tomaron habitaciones separadas para dormir y casualmente estaban al lado. Al momento de que su cuerpo toco la cama se quedo dormida._

_Pero apenas cerro los ojos, los volvió a abrir y ver el paisaje que ahora contemplaba._

_Estaba viendo un paisaje infernal. Un mar de llamas rojas sangre que quemaban todo y escombros alrededor por toda la ciudad. _

_La ciudad parecía mas un escenario de guerra o una película de terror. La Fujimaru miraba con sorpresa y terror. No era la primera vez que veía un paisaje, en Orleans había visto de lejos como la Jeanne Alter con sus dragones quemaban toda una ciudad entera, pero no con esta intensidad._

_Ritsuka miraba como los edificios y casas caían y las personas morían en las llamas y las que ya estaban muertas, sus cadáveres eran incinerados._

_-¡¿Hay alguien?! ¡Oigan!- Exclamaba Gudako desesperada, tratando de ayudar a toda la gente posible, pero cuando intentaba tocar a una de las personas, sus manos atravesaban a esa persona como si fuera un fantasma y moría delante de ella._

_Comenzó a entrar en desesperación, pero algo llamo su atención, un niño pelirrojo como ella caminaba entre las llamas, ignorando el llamado de las personas que le pedían ayuda._

_-¡Oye!- Gudako corrió tras ese niño y cuando le iba a tocar el hombro para llamar su atención, también lo atravesó como fantasma. _

_Se puso delante del niño para verlo mejor, viendo su rostro. Pero lo que la llamo mas la atención y espanto fue ver que sus ojos estaban vacíos, desprovistos de vida, pero aun así lloraba mientras ignoraba a su alrededor. Pero no pudo fijarse mas porque el niño cayo al suelo._

_Gudako intenta ayudarlo, pero no puede ni tocarlo, lo que la frustra demasiado. No entiende que pasa o porque ve esto. No puede ser un simple sueño ya que se siente muy real, incluso siente el calor de las llamas._

_El niño pelirrojo se levanta y sigue caminando, caminando por ese camino infernal que terminara matándolo tarde o temprano mientras trata de aferrarse a la vida._

_-¡Cuidado!- Grito Ritsuka al ver que un edificio caía hacia el, pero el niño siguió caminando ignorándola, para que finalmente el edificio cayera arriba suyo, aplastándolo._

_Ella se llevo las manos a la boca ahogando un grito de susto. Vio como entre los escombros estaba el cuerpo del niño, quien tenia mano levantada, intentando agarrar algo._

_Gudako iba a acercarse, pero vio a un hombre pelinegro acercarse a paso moribundo adonde estaba el niño._

_Justo cuando ella iba a ver lo que pasaba..._

-¡Senpai! ¡Senpai!-.

-¡Ah!- Exhalo Gudako sentándose bruscamente en la cama, su respiración era fuerte y estaba sudando.

-¿Esta bien, Senpai?- Pregunto Mash preocupada.

-Mash-chan...- hablo Gudako en voz baja. -¿Que haces aquí?-.

-Archer-san me pidió que te despertara junto a mi Master. Solo me faltabas usted- explico Mash.

-Ya veo...- fue lo único que dijo mientras trataba de respirar. Ese sueño había sido muy real, no, fue real. No sabia porque tuvo ese sueño o que razón haya, pero por ahora debía de calmarse.

Se peino unos momentos y bajo lo mas calmada que pudo al primer piso, en donde ya se encontraban todos, lo que parece ser desayunando la comida que preparo Archer, que tenia puesto un delantal negro.

-Veo que ya despertó, Master- saludo Archer.

-¿Que hora es?- Pregunto Gudako.

-Por la posición del sol, deben ser las once de la mañana- dijo Geronimo.

Gudako se sentó y Archer le sirvió su desayuno, que eran de huevos con tocino, como estaban en América el quería cocinar algo adecuado al país en el que estaban y esto era lo mas americano para cocinar.

Gudako probo un poco de los huevos y sintió como la energía volvía a ella. La comida de Archer era celestial, por lo que en cuestión de segundos ya empezaba a comer con ganas.

Archer vio con una sonrisa disimulada como tanto los Masters como los Sirvientes comían con deleite la comida, incluso Fou, quien no le agradaba Archer, no podía dejar de comida la comida que este le sirvió.

-Espero que no estemos molestando a la gente de este pueblo- comento Mash, terminando su desayuno.

-Relájate. Este es un pequeño pueblo al oeste. Los residentes ya han evacuado a causa de los ataques de los Celtas. La única gente en este lugar son aquellos que se han unido a nuestro lado y acaban de llegar hace una hora- respondió Geronimo, que no se pudo resistir al olor de la comida y comió con ellos.

Al terminar, los hermanos y Sirvientes siguieron a Geronimo hasta un local grande donde habían guardias de la resistencia vigilando.

-¡Es Geronimo!- Exclamo uno viendo al mencionado.

-¿El esta bien?- Pregunto Geronimo.

-La fuerza de la vida de los Sirvientes es increíble. No puedo decir que esta bien, pero al menos aun esta respirando- respondió el guardia.

-¿Hay un Servant aquí?- Pregunto Mash.

-Así es. Hay un tercer Servant que rescatamos y estamos dando refugio. Por supuesto que lo estoy ayudando porque quiero su ayuda de vuelta, pero mas que nada, es para darle tratamiento médico a el- explico el Caster.

-En otras palabras, la atención recae en mi. No es como si importara...- dijo Nightingale, que también había desayunado con ellos, diciendo que era parte de buena salud.

-Si, por favor. Bajo tu cuidado, el podría tener oportunidad de salvarse. ¡Tráiganlo!- Ordeno y unos soldados fueron a una tienda de campar unos segundos y salieron cargando algo entre los dos.

Llevando en una camilla cargada por ambos, había un joven de cabello largo que esta atado a una larga cola de caballo y que su color es rubio-blanco en la parte superior pero el resto de cabello es rojo, usaba una armadura de color rojo, pero lo llamativo no era la armadura.

-Es horrible...- exclamo Mash.

_-"¡Una parte de su corazón ha sido arrancado! ¡Me sorprende que aun este con vida!"- _Exclamo el Doctor Roman por las pulseras.

La parte superior de su armadura no estaba, dejando expuesto su torso, donde había una gran cicatriz en su corazón y sangre seca alrededor de la marca.

-Ese comentario no fue bonito, Doctor- gruño Gudako.

-Resistir... es... mi punto fuerte... ugh…- se quejo el Servant pelirrojo.

-Nunca había visto una herida como esta antes. Pero no puedo abandonarte- dijo Nightingale, sacando su equipo medico y haciendo que los soldados lo bajaran. -No te preocupes, joven. Incluso si terminas en el infierno. o te traeré de vuelta- dijo como un juramento.

-Hnngh… ¡Eso suena... prometedor!-.

Mientras Nightingale decía formas en como salvar al Servant que incluían en arrancar todas sus extremidades y el Servant en cuestión se quejaba de esas formas, Archer se concentro en la herida del pecho con seriedad.

_-Esa herida... la posición donde esta y su forma. No hay duda, fue atravesado por esa lanza- _el mejor que nadie conocía la sensación de ser atravesado por esa lanza, al igual que conoce de quien pertenece el arma.

Mientras Nightingale y el Servant herido discutían hasta que parece llegaron a un acuerdo, Gudao se acerco a Geronimo.

-¿Quien es ese Servant? No parece de este país- lo dijo viendo que su armadura y rostro no eran americanos.

-¿T-Te refieres a mi? ¡Soy Rama! ¡El gran rey de Kosala!- Se presento el Servant ahora identificado como Rama. -Para mas detales... ¡Owowowowow!- Se quejo al sentir como Nightingale hacia presión cerca de la herida. -¡Lee el Ramayana! ¡Eso es todo! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Eso realmente duele!-.

-Si te puedes quejar de ese modo no están tan grave- bromeo Archer con cinismo.

-¡Frustrante, frustrante, frustrante, frustrante, frustrante!- Exclamaba Florence, sintiéndose de ese modo. -No importa que tanto reduzca la velocidad de avance de muerte, ¡no puedo detenerlo!-.

-Es normal, fue atravesado por una lanza maldita que tiene una maldición en ella. No sanara por métodos normales- señalo Archer.

_-"¿Conoces el arma que le hizo esa herida, Archer?"- _Pregunto Romani.

-Si, en la Quinta Guerra del Santo Grial. La lanza carmesí, **Gae Bolg. **Perteneciente al perro guardián de Ulster, Cu Chulainn- respondió Archer.

-Pero Cu Chulainn es Caster- dijo Gudako.

-Un Sirviente puede ser invocado en mas de una clase, dependiendo de las armas o artes que aprendió en vida-.

-_"¿Como puedes recordar a Cu Chulainn? Si es imposible que los Sirvientes recuerden sus invocaciones anteriores"-._

-Claro que un Sirviente puede recordar invocaciones anteriores, al menos lo mas importante de esa invocación, pero serán recuerdos vagos, depende del individuo y cuanto tiempo estuvo. Te lo dijo yo, que soy un Sirviente- explico Archer. _-Además, como Contra Guardian recuerdo mas que la mayoría de los Servants- _pensó eso para si mismo.

-Es como Archer dice... fue Cu Chulainn el que me hizo la herida- confirmo Rama.

_-"No es sorpresa, si los Celtas son nuestros enemigos es natural que el también este aquí"- _dijo Da Vinci. _-"Se dice que si apunta su lanza, siempre perforara el corazón de su objetivo. En verdad es un milagro que estés vivo"-._

-Prevenir el colapso de nuestras líneas frontales es importante, pero quería curar a Rama. Cuando escuche sobre un Servant concentrado en curar soldados, les traje aquí- explico Geronimo.

-Eso explica porque ayudaste contra el ataque de los Celtas aquella vez- menciono Archer.

-Si-.

Nightingale se levanto, mirando a todos. -Tengo un favor que pedirles a todos ustedes. A este paso, la condición de este chico no mejorara. Su corazón debería estar reparado ahora, pero mas del 10% esta comenzando a deteriorase de nuevo. Sin tratamiento continuo, el morirá rápidamente-.

-¿Que intenta decir, Nightingale-san?- Pregunto Mash.

-No quiero rendirme aun. No pienso rendirme. Este chico tiene un gran deseo de vivir. ¡Mientras el posea el deseo de vivir, no me rendiré ante el! Díganme como hacer esto. Como tratarlo. ¡Díganme eso que no se!- Exclamo, su tono de voz era exigente y hasta cierto punto desesperado.

Escuchando las palabras, Mash manifestó su escudo y lo puso en el suelo. Un anillo de luz empezó a formarse arriba del emblema hasta que libero un pequeño brillo, mostrando una pantalla del Doctor Roman y otras pantallas mas.

-Doctor. Por favor, denos su análisis en cuanto a la herida de Rama- pidió Mash.

_-"Esta bien. Como dijo Archer, es una maldición de la lanza impuesta en quienes golpea. Remover la maldición es mas importante por encima del tratamiento. La manera mas rápida es derrotando a la persona que causo la herida. Se dice que Gae Bolg es una lanza demoniaca o una técnica usada por Cu Chulainn"- _analizaba Romani todo lo involucrado. _-"En cualquier caso, no hay duda que es un golpe que, si se deja sin atender, destruirá el corazón. Es un milagro que Rama este vivo, o mejor dicho, es raro que no este muerto"-._

-Doctor...- el aludido miro a Gudako, quien le estaba lanzando una mirada molesta. -Absténgase de decir cualquier cosa innecesaria por favor-.

_"-C-Claro..."- _acepto con cierto temor. _-"Como dije anteriormente, la única manera de salvarlo es eliminando la lanza que causa esa distorsión de causa y efecto. No obstante. Puedo decir lo difícil que eso seria incluso monitoreando los eventos desde aquí. Además de Cu Chulainn, es seguro que en el lugar hay al menos otros dos Servants mas que aun no conozcamos"-._

-Exacto. Estamos literalmente en una guerra- dijo Rama, que era vendado por Nightingale en el pecho. -Si me enfrentara aunque sea un solo hombre, solo la muerte me esperaría. Ugh…- Nightingale apretó mas fuerte las vendas. -¡Lo lamento, por favor solo continua tu tratamiento!-.

-No necesitas decirme eso. Por favor, resiste- pidió la Berserker.

_-"No obstante, tenemos una cosa a nuestro favor. Este mundo esta en un estado inestable"- _dijo Romani.

-¿Que quiere decir?- Pregunto Gudao.

_-"Como los guerreros Celtas siguen siendo invocados y pelean hasta la muerte a pesar de su existencia precaria. Si de alguna manera podemos fortalecer la existencia de Rama, podemos remover la distorsión que ha sido impuesta en el, o algo cercano a ello"-._

-¿Es similar como rompimos la maldición de Siegfried cuando estábamos en Francia?- Pregunto Mash.

_-"Así es. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es tener contacto con un Servant que lo conoció cuando estaba vivo"-_ afirmo el Doctor. _-"También incrementara mucho por la eficacia del tratamiento de la señorita Nightingale"-._

-Pero será difícil encontrar a un Servant así- dijo Archer.

-Conozco a alguien. Un Servant con esas características existen en este mundo- dijo Rama.

-¿Quien es exactamente?- Pregunto Gudao.

-Ah, hmm. Es vergonzoso decirlo, pero...- Rama se sonrojo un poco -Es mi esposa, Sita- revelo.

-¿Tienes una esposa? Pero si pareces de nuestra edad- señalo Gudako sorprendida.

-¡Fou!-.

-¡Oye! A pesar de la apariencia con la que fui invocado, soy mayor que tu- dijo Rama. -Aun no la he visto, pero estoy seguro que ella ha sido capturada en algún lugar en este mundo-.

-¿Como estas tan seguro?- Cuestiono EMIYA.

-Porque luche contra Cu Chulainn para saber en donde se encuentra- respondió.

_-"Ya veo. Tu esposa, Sita. Debiste haberla traído aquí cuando fuiste invocado"- _señalo Roman. _-"Si podemos encontrarla, será posible curarte"-._

-Ya veo...- dijo Geronimo, que había escuchado todo. -Rama es sin duda el Servant mas fuerte entre todos los que han sido invocados. Teniendo toda su fuerza, podría llegar a estar a la misma altura que Karna- señalo. -Quiero salvarlo si es posible. Debemos encontrar a su esposa Sita tan pronto como podamos. Para ese propósito, me gustaría que Nightingale me acompañara-.

-¿Hm? Yo iría contigo hasta el fin del mundo si puedo salvar a mi paciente. ¿Tienes problema con eso?- Dijo Nightingale.

-¡¿En serio?! Me siento aliviado ¡¿Pero no necesitan mas detalles?!- Cuestiono Rama.

-¿Por que debería de abandonar a mi paciente? Especialmente si no hay nadie mas aparte de mi que pueda salvarte-.

-¡Nosotros también iremos!- Dijo Gudao.

-No podemos dejarte solo con esa herida, además eres un valioso aliado- dijo Gudako.

-Gracias...- agradeció Rama.

-Rama, por favor discúlpame. No te muevas mucho- pidió Florence, levantando a Rama y cargándolo sus brazos.

-¡¿Q-Que?! ¡¿Puedes cargarme así de fácil?! ¡Así es como solía cargar a Sita!- Exclamo Rama sorprendido y avergonzado. -¿No es así como cargas a una princesa?-.

Mash se sonrojo y miro disimuladamente a Gudao.

-¡Ey, bájame! ¡¿Que dirá la gente si me ve de esta manera?!-.

-No me importa. Estoy acostumbrada a pacientes violentos. Vamos para allá, por favor. Debemos preparar también un cinturón especial- dijo Florence, ignorando las protestas.

-¡Déjame ir! ¡Déjame ir!- Rama empezó a patalear como un niño haciendo berrinche.

Archer se río a carcajadas y revolvió el cabello de Rama. -No actúes de esa manera o todos pensaran que en verdad eres un niño. Solo compórtate bien y tal vez la enfermera de aquí te de una paleta-.

-¡Cállate, Archer!-.

-Oh, uh...- Geronimo estaba sin palabras. -Eso fue rápido. Eres realmente un ángel temido por...¡Uh! Quiero decir, adorado por los soldados- se corrigió a tiempo.

El Doctor Roman veía la situación con una cara triste.

-¿Que sucede, Doctor? Luce desanimado- dijo Gudao.

_-"Oh, no es nada... quiero decir, Rama un es joven, ¿verdad? Pero aun así tiene una esposa"-._

-Y tu aun estas soltero a tus treinta...-.

-Es patético ver como te lamentas por tu falta de romance, Romani- dijo Archer con burla.

_-"¡Pero tu pareces tener la misma edad que yo! ¡También debes estar soltero ¿no?!"-._

-Es porque en vida no busque algo como una relación, pero te aseguro que presencias de mujeres no faltaron, ya sea algo bueno o malo- menciono, recordando ciertas... cosas que pasaron durante y después de su Quinta Guerra que el nunca mencionara.

* * *

**(En Chaldea)**

Romani no era el único lamentándose por su estado de soltería treintañera, algunos hombres, y unas pocas mujeres que estaban en el mismo barco que el Doctor susurraban cosas parecidas, mientras que los que si tenían pareja los veían con una gota estilo anime.

-Si tanta es tu insistencia de pareja, esta genio universal no tendría problemas para salir en una cita contigo, Romani- menciono Da Vinci, apoyándose en la parte superior de la silla.

-Por fuera puedes ser una bella chica, pero por dentro eres mas viejo que yo- comento Romani, sorbiendo su café.

Al siguiente segundo, todo el personal de Chaldea veía como su Caster ahorcaba con una sonrisa siniestra a su Director Medico y su café cayo al suelo.

* * *

**N/A: Hasta aquí el capitulo, algo de diversión al final que no pude evitar poner XD. Lamento si consideran que va lento esta etapa de América, pero sigo la historia del juego con la cantidad de letras que me siento cómodo escribir, pero si quieren que lo adelante tal vez lo haga.**

**Por otro lado tengo una duda con una escena aquí que se menciona en el juego. ¿En serio Rama Saber es tan poderoso? Se que su clase preferencial es Archer al buscar información de el, pero yo no lo veo tan fuerte, no es por menospreciar al personaje, es solo mi punto, cualquiera que me pueda dar su opinión con esta duda será bien aceptada.**

**Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8: Norte América, parte 5**

* * *

Ya ha pasado una hora desde que el equipo de Chaldea salió del pueblo abandonado con un plan de acción.

Con la situación de ambos bandos y que acababan de escapar del lado Americano, Geronimo y Archer decidieron que la mejor manera de tener el Grial y completar la Singularidad era realizar un asesinato a los lideres de cada bando. Pero hacerlo seria arriesgado, por lo que Geronimo recomendó buscar ayuda en los demás Servants esparcidos por la Singularidad y que no estén aliados a alguno de los dos bandos.

Geronimo lo estaba llevando a donde estaban los dos Servants que lo ayudaban y se encontraban en otra parte luchando. Ambos eran clase Archer y que se especializan en guerrilla, aunque también explico que son débiles cuando los superan en numero, por lo que ambos servirán para reducir la cantidad de daño recibido de las áreas que los Celtas atacan.

Durante el camino, el grupo conversaba con Geronimo sobre los Celtas y su manera de actuar en grupo, que a pesar que buscaban el mismo fin, el llegar a el se lograba dependiendo de la persona, masacrando todo lo que ven, sea persona o construcción.

Rama estaba siendo cargado por Nightingale, aunque en vez de ir siendo llevado en brazos, estaba siendo cargado en la espalda de la enfermera y sujetado por una bolsa para hacer mas fácil la movilidad. Florence la llamo: "la bolsa de Rama".

Archer, en su forma espiritual, se contenía de burlarse al ver la vergüenza por la que pasaba Rama.

-¡Ocúltense!- Exclamo Geronimo de repente.

Todos se sorprendieron por el aviso repentino, pero obedecieron, ocultándose detrás de una destruida carroza de viaje.

Vieron pasar a tres soldados Celtas, probablemente eran exploradores que revisaban el área en busca de cualquier ser vivo.

-Si dejamos que escapen, aunque sea uno, podrían llamar a los refuerzos- dijo Geronimo.

-Entendido. Me daré prisa para cortar su ruta de escape antes de atacarlos y... ¿huh?- Mash detuvo su explicación al ver la falta de un miembro. -Umm, Master, ¿qué sucedió con Nightingale-san?-.

Los hermanos miraron atrás, dándose recién cuenta que la Berserker no estaba.

-¿A donde se fue?- Pregunto Gudako.

-Creo que ya se donde esta- dijo Archer mostrándose, viendo adonde están los exploradores Celta.

Y en su radio de visión, una Berserker se dirigía a los exploradores y en su espalda un pobre Servant lamentaba su situación.

_-Todos los Berserkers son iguales...- _pensó Archer con una gota de sudor cayendo por su nuca, viendo como Nightingale acababa con los exploradores.

Desde donde estaban se escuchaban los gritos de protestas y dolor de Rama.

* * *

-Estamos llegando a nuestro destino...- aviso Geronimo.

El grupo empezó a ver mas adelante una ciudad, no tomaría ni cinco minutos en llegar a ella.

-Hay dos Archers en la ciudad que esta adelante. Considerando los exploradores de antes, ellos seguramente están bajo ataque-.

-_"Es tal y como ha dicho. He confirmado la presencia de múltiples enemigos y Sirvientes"- _aviso Romani por el comunicador, aunque su voz sonaba algo ronca. _-"Parece que están rodeando la ciudad. ¡Dense prisa!"-._

-¿Le pasa algo a su voz, Doctor? Suena mas ronca- pregunto Gudao.

_-"...No es nada... debe ser la comunicación"-._

-¡No perdamos el tiempo, hermano! ¡Hay que ayudar!- Exclamo Gudako, empezando a correr.

-De acuerdo- expreso Gudao. -¿Huh? ¿Dónde esta Nightingale-san?-.

-Otra vez...- suspiro fastidiado Archer.

-Se ha ido. Además de eso, Rama, a quien ella esta cargando, también se fue- dijo Geronimo preocupado por Rama.

-¡V-Vamos a correr!- Expreso Mash nerviosa.

Todos asintieron y corrieron hacia la ciudad, que ya se empezaba a ver humo desde donde estaban.

En el pueblo, los dos Archers disparaban a los soldados Celtas mientras retrocedían para guardar la distancia. Uno era un hombre de cabello naranjo desordenado largo y puntiagudo que le cubría el ojo derecho, de ropas verdes y una capa verde oscuro y vendas en su brazo izquierdo, tiene una ballesta equipada en su brazo derecho que es su arma principal.

El otro es un chico rubio de baja estatura y ojos azules. Viste una camisa manga larga de color beige con el cuello atado a una corbata negra, chaleco antibalas con diseño espiral que usa sobre la camisa y sobre todo eso usa un chaleco negro de manga larga medio abierta de color negro, pantalones de tela negra y un cinturón rojo en la cintura. También tiene brazaletes metálicos que cubren gran parte de su antebrazo. En su mano izquierda sujetaba un pequeño revolver.

-¿Huh? ¿Escuchaste algo hace un momento?- Pregunto el hombre de verde.

-Hmm…- el rubio concentro sus oídos para escuchar, y fue cuando escucho el ruido de batalla acercándose. -Suena como gente luchando. ¿Acaso nuestros refuerzos han llegado?- Pregunto feliz.

-¡Las cosas han dado vuelta! ¡El viejo Geronimo finalmente lo logro!- Exclamo el Archer de ropas verdes.

Los dos eran los Archers que Geronimo había hablado y ellos eran los encargados de proteger esta ciudad que cumplía la función como base de la resistencia. Pero los ataques consecutivos y el actual que lidiaban habían debilitado demasiado sus fuerzas y hay muchas tropas muertas de su lado. Por eso Geronimo se fue a buscar ayuda y parece que la encontró.

El rubio miro de donde provenían los ruidos, viendo entre los soldados Celtas un individuo en particular.

-Oye, oye, verde- llamo la atención de su compañero. -Recuérdame algo, ¿Geronimo es una mujer con una bolsa médica, llevando una pistola y cargando a un chico en su espalda?-.

El Archer verde miro a su compañero como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, pero a lo lejos escucho un fuerte grito y sonidos de disparos.

-¿Que sucede con ese ruido aterrador? Ni siquiera una Banshee da tanto miedo- pregunto sorprendido.

Nightingale estaba acabando sin piedad con los soldados mientras Rama hacia todo lo posible para no caerse y detener a Nightingale. El pelirrojo no podía soportar que la mujer no escuchara nada de lo que otros dicen.

-Porque tu... No escuchaste ni una palabra que dijeron los demás, ¿verdad?- Pregunto Rama molesto.

-¡Si lo hice! ¡Que una buena higiene es la base de todas las curaciones! ¡Así que los voy a desinfectar con todo mi poder!- Exclamo Nightingale, disparando a un monstruo y dándole en la cabeza.

-Eres una... ¡Argh! Tu... ¡Mash! ¡Ritsuka! ¡Dense prisa y sálvenme de una vez!- Pidió desesperado el Servant Saber.

El grupo llego a la entrada del pueblo y desde donde estaban veían a Nightingale pelear a los monstruos que habían en medio del fuego cruzado.

-E-En fin, en esta situación, solo hay una cosa que podemos hacer. ¡Necesitamos proteger a Nightingale-san!- Exclamo Mash.

-¡Dejen el fuego cubierto a mi! ¡Ustedes vayan!- Dijo Geronimo.

-¡Archer! ¡Ayuda a Geronimo a cubrirnos con tus flechas!- Ordeno Gudako y Archer materializo su arco listo.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Ve, Mash!- Dijo Gudao.

-Mash Kyrielight, ¡aquí voy!- Exclamo la Demi-Servant lanzándose al ataque.

Archer le lanzaba flechas a monstruos alados que estaban como Wyverns o soldados que estaban en la terraza de algún edificio mientras que Mash usaba su fuerza y golpeaba a los enemigos con su gran escudo y Geronimo lanzo algunos cuchillos imbuidos con energía mágica a ciertas partes de la zona y se concentraba para crear un campo delimitado para curar a los pocos soldados vivos que quedaban.

Nightingale... aplastaba.

Estuvieron luchando contra esas cosas por alrededor de 15 minutos, hasta que se vieron muy reducidos y los que quedaban escaparon, no por voluntad, si no por instinto de miedo que les causaba Nightingale.

-¡No interfieran con mi tratamiento!- Exclamo la Berserker, tomando del ala a un moribundo Wyvern que le cerraba el paso y aplastando su cabeza con su pie, para luego disparar a un soldado Celta herido que se arrastraba, matándolo.

-¿Como debería decirlo...? Esto es ridículo...- exclamo Rama, refiriéndose a que Florence acabe con enemigos moribundos y a su fuerza absurda.

-¡Oye, oye! ¡Oye tu!- Llamo el Archer rubio la atención de Rama, quien levanto la cabeza para verlo. -Eres un aliado, ¿verdad? ¿Supongo?- Interrogo.

-¿Eres uno de los Archer de los que hablo Geronimo?- Pregunto Rama.

-Oh, que buen. ¡Entonces si ERES un aliado! ¡Oye, verde! ¡Son aliados!- Le aviso a su compañero que durante el combate había subido a un techo para disparar.

-Es bueno escuchar eso. Realmente lo es- dijo el otro Archer, estando al lado de Nightingale. -La mayoría de los enemigos se han ido, pero temía que tuviéramos que luchar contra esa señorita aterradora después-.

-¿Desde cuando estas hay?- Pregunto Rama, que no había sentido su presencia.

-Es mi habilidad, no te preocupes por ello- respondió sin importancia. -Por mi parte, estoy mas interesado en el hecho de que estas siendo cargado por ella- señalo.

-...Por favor, simplemente no preguntes. Es una exageradamente larga y complicada historia- pidió Rama con vergüenza.

-¡Oye, oye! ¿Esas personas que vienen hacia nosotros son aliados también?- Pregunto el Archer rubio, viendo como los hermanos Fujimaru y Mash se acercaban.

-Si. Son unos aliados realmente confiables... al menos mas que yo en estos momentos- respondió Rama.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Gudao a Rama cuando finalmente llegaron con los Sirvientes.

-¿Ellos son los Servants de los que Geronimo hablo?- Pregunto Gudako, viendo a ambos Archers.

-Un gusto, señorita- saludo el Archer verde.

-La mayoría de los soldados Celtas han sido eliminados, Master- informo Mash a Gudao.

-Buen trabajo...- sonrió el pelinegro, pero una señal de comunicación de Chaldea los interrumpió.

_-"¡Estoy recibiendo la señal de un fuerte enemigo! Es uno grande..."- _informo Roman.

-No es otro dragón ¡¿verdad?!- Pregunto Mash.

_-"No. Esto es un nuevo tipo de bestia demoníaca. ¡Por favor tengan cuidado!"- _Pidió antes de cortar la comunicación.

Frente al grupo apareció una bestia mas grande que ellos mismos. Su cuerpo era como el de un animal salvaje felino, pero su cabeza a partir de sus ojos y arriba parecía tener serpientes enredadas y los dientes de su boca eran como los de un humano. Todo su cuerpo era de un color morado magenta. **(N/A: Lo del color es mi suposición).**

-Oh, no esperaba ver animales aquí. ¡¿Que tan insalubre puede llegar a ser este lugar?! ¡Preparare el triple de desinfectante solo para el!- Exclamo Nightingale molesta.

-Ya veo, así que eso es lo primero que piensas al ver esto. ¡Eres increíble, Nightingale!- Alabo Rama impresionado.

-No se si es algo que deba de alabar...- susurro Gudako.

-Fou, foou- exclamo Fou.

-¡Vamos, Master!- Exclamo Mash y el pelinegro asintió.

-¡Archer!- Llamo Gudako a su Servant.

-¿Si?- Preguntaron los dos Archers que estaban con ella.

-Ah... no ustedes... le hablaba a mi Archer. Perdón- se disculpo con una gota de sudor.

EMIYA vio al monstruo desde donde estaba, dejando a Geronimo en el suelo se subió a un poste de madera y Proyecto una espada sin nombre que al tensarla en la cuerda, cambio su forma por una espada espiral. Libero la flecha, que salió disparada hacia la bestia demoníaca, que por instinto salto esquivando la flecha, que hizo un bache en el suelo.

Al reconocer el ataque de Archer como la señal de ataque, Mash corrió hasta la bestia y le dio un golpe en el rostro con su escudo, pero este atrapo la punta inferior del escudo con sus dientes y golpeo a la chica con una de sus colas, mandándola a estrellar contra un edificio de madera.

-¡Mash!- Exclamo Gudao preocupado.

Los dos Archers saltaron a los lados cada uno y empezaron a disparar a la bestia, el Archer verde disparaba flechas con la ballesta en su brazo y el Archer rubio disparaba con su pistola en su mano izquierda, pero no parecían hacer mucho efecto en el enemigo, que al ver a los Masters salto directo a ellos a una gran velocidad, pero antes de acercársele, Nightingale se interpuso y le dio una patada ascendente en la boca, deteniendo su avance y con ambos brazos atrapo su cuello y lo tiro al suelo para ahorcarlo.

-¡Mantenlo así!- Ordeno Gudako, alejándose a un lado mientras Gudao iba a donde fue estrellada Mash.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Ritsuka a Mash, que se estaba reincorporando apoyándose en su escudo.

-Si...- respondió la Demi-Servant.

-¡Cuidado!- Exclamo Rama, viendo como la cola de la bestia demoníaca iba a golpear la espalda de Nightingale, y por ende a el.

Al ver esto, la Berserker soltó el cuello del monstruo y se dio la vuelta cruzándose de brazos, recibiendo el golpe que se escucho en seco y retrocediendo por el impacto.

La bestia se reincorporo y fijo su atención a Nightingale, aun cuando no tenia ojos, cualquiera se daría cuenta que estaba enojado con la enfermera, pero no pudo acercársele al tener que esquivar unas flechas del Servant de Gudako que atacaba desde la distancia y golpear otras de menor potencia con sus garras.

-¡Vamos, Verde! No podemos dejar que ese otro Archer se nos adelante- exclamo el Archer rubio al ver como las flechas lanzadas hacían retroceder al monstruo. Disparando a la cabeza.

-Ok- el Archer lanzo una flecha que se incrusto en la espalda de la bestia que rugió por eso y giro a ver al Archer, lanzándose hacia el alzando sus garras.

Mash se puso delante del Archer y puso su escudo delante de ella para detener el golpe de la garra, mientras Nightingale daba un gran salto y disparo al mismo lugar donde la flecha del Archer se incrusto, ignorando los gritos de Rama obviamente.

Cuando Mash le dio un golpe que retrocedió a la bestia, Gudako vio que empezaba a debilitarse. -¡Ataquen ahora, que se ve mas débil!-.

-Parece que mi veneno surtió efecto mas rápido de lo que pensé- dijo el pelinaranjo con una sonrisa, ya que la flecha que había lanzado tenia veneno. -Aun me queda energía, por lo que es hora de terminar con esa cosa con el estilo del bosque- miro a Mash y a los dos Masters. -Si fuera ustedes me alejaría un momento de aquí-.

-Parece que tiene un plan, hay que hacerle caso- dijo Gudao y su hermana asintió. Ambos retrocediendo.

Mash y Nightingale también lo hicieron mientras que el Archer rubio hacia una mueca, su amigo se llevara el espectáculo esta vez.

Bueno, no importa, el tendrá su momento mas adelante.

Ya con todos a cierta distancia, el Archer verde vio a la bestia demoniaca que estaba afectándose cada vez mas por el veneno, pero aun era capaz de pelear.

-Fue divertido amigo, pero es hora de acabar- sentenció Archer mientras mana de color verde con detalles morados se concentraba en la punta de su ballesta.

_La ballesta hecha de los arboles de tejo._

**-¡Árbol del funeral, afila tus garras! ¡Yew Bow!-. **

Evadiendo un golpe de la bestia con un salto y colocándose arriba de ella, libero el mana concentrado como un proyectil directo al mismo punto donde lanzo su flecha anterior. Al golpear una onda de mana salió un momento y después empezó a crecer dentro de la bestia un árbol que lo desgarro por la mitad y liberaba polvo de veneno a su alrededor.

El Archer verde aterrizo en la cornisa de un edificio, y vio como su árbol termino de crecer y solo quedaba partes de la bestia demoníaca y un charco de su sangre.

-No quedo tan mal- dijo complacido con su obra.

-Se confirma la eliminación del enemigo. Pero por alguna razón... me siento mas agotada de lo normal...- exclamo Mash haciendo desaparecer su escudo, detrás de ella estaban ambos hermanos.

El árbol empezó a desvanecerse y cuando lo hizo por completo, todos los Sirvientes que pelearon se acercaron. Mash noto la sangre que caía desde los brazos de Nightingale.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Nightingale-san? Deje que ayude con sus heridas- ofreció la joven.

-Soy una enfermera, entiendo mi cuerpo mejor que nadie. Aun puedo moverme. Heridas como estas se curaran solas- negó Florence la ayuda.

-¡Pero estas sangrando!- Exclamo Gudako.

-¿Que hay con ello? En el campo de batalla mi sangre es tan preciada como la de los demás. Si derramar mi propia sangre evita que otros derramen la suya, con gusto lo seguiré haciendo- respondió con firmeza.

-Ese estúpido pensamiento solo lograra que te maten- dijo EMIYA llegando con el grupo.

-¿Que deberíamos hacer, Senpai?- Pregunto Mash a Ritsuka al ver que la Berserker negaba la ayuda.

Pero antes de que el pelinegro pudiera decir algo, los otros dos Archers se acercaron a ellos.

-Oigan, ¿ustedes son los refuerzos que menciono Geronimo?- Pregunto el Archer de ropas verdes.

-Si. Ustedes deben ser aquellos de los que nos hablo Geronimo- confirmo Gudako.

-Así es, la pareja que lucha en solitario. Mi verdadero nombre es... simplemente se los diré, de lo contrario seria bastante problemático, sobre todo porque hay tres Sirvientes Archer aquí: Soy Robin Hood, clase Archer. Y ese chico a mi lado es...-.

-¿Que demonios? ¿Lo dijiste así simplemente? No es justo. Entonces supongo que no hay razón para que mantenga el mío en secreto- se quejo el Archer rubio. -yo soy William Henry McCarthy Jr. Aunque la gente me llama, ¡Billy the Kid!- Se presento el ahora identificado Billy the Kid. El legendario ladrón del viejo Oeste. -Para proteger esta nación, parece que yo, un Servant de esta nación, fue elegido. Por supuesto, soy un Archer. ¡Un placer conocerlos!-.

-No espere ver alguna vez a un Servant usando un arma como una pistola- dijo EMIYA honestamente. Casi todos los héroes son personajes mitológicos y de leyenda, por lo que ver a uno usando un arma moderna, aunque sea una versión antigua, es sorprendente.

-¡Jeje! Tus flechas también son muy buenas- se rio Billy. -Aunque, Verde. No puedo creer que te robaras la atención usando tu Noble Fantasma, eso es trampa- hizo un puchero a su compañero Archer.

-Fue algo que no pude evitar...- fue la respuesta de Robin, rascándose la nuca.

-Son dos aliados carismáticos- comento Gudako sonriendo. -Yo soy Ritsuka Fujimaru. Mi hermano se llama de la misma manera, así que para diferenciarnos a el lo llaman Gudao y a mi Gudako- presento a ambos. -Ella es nuestra kouhai, Mash Kyrielight, una Demi-Servant y el de rojo es mi Servant. No nos dice su nombre, por lo que lo llamo solo Archer- también presento a los Servants de ambos.

-Un placer conocerlos- dijo Gudao.

-¡Si, es un placer conocerlos!- Saludo Mash enérgicamente.

-Si, el placer es mío. Bueno, al menos ya no estaremos luchando por nuestra propia cuenta- dijo Robin, vio como Geronimo se acercaba a ellos.

-Me alegro de que ambos estén sanos y salvos- dijo el Caster llegando con el grupo.

-Entonces, um… ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?- Pregunto Billy.

-Claro, permitan que les explique nuestra situación actual- dijo Mash.

Mientras ella y los Masters explicaban la situación, Nightingale bajaba a Rama de su espalda y revisaba la herida de la maldición y le cambiaba las vendas. Las heridas en sus brazos dejaron de sangrar, por lo que no mancharía al Saber.

-¿Que se siente estar en la espalda de un Berserker durante un combate?- Pregunto Archer burlonamente.

-Cállate- gruño Rama.

Ah, de acuerdo. Curar a este chico Rama, encontrar mas poder de ataque para nuestro grupo y...- enumeraba en un resumen Billy de lo que le contaron.

-Asesinar al líder enemigo- termino Robin. -Eso funciona, ¿no es así? Suena como el curso adecuado a seguir-.

-Como era de esperarse de aquel que estuvo luchando como el Rey sin rostro, no tienes ni una duda- dijo Billy como un elogio.

-Ambos estamos acostumbrados a hacer el trabajo sucio, ¿cierto? Chico Rey bandido- devolvió el alago Robin.

-¡Ah, ha, ha! ¡Bueno claro! No pienso lidiar con sujetos que reaparecen infinitamente-.

-¿Como puedes ser un Servant con apariencia si en la historia nunca mostraste tu rostro?- Interrogo Archer a Robin.

-Mi "yo" actual es solo uno de los muchos "Robin Hoods" que fueron escritos. No te sorprendas si alguna vez llegas a ver a otro Robin diferente de mi- respondió.

-¿Y cual es tu nombre? Como tu también eres un Archer, o nos llamamos por nuestros verdaderos nombres o usamos nombres claves- pregunto Billy.

-Dijo lo mismo conmigo, aunque debo admitir que también estoy interesado- apoyo Robin.

-Mi nombre no es uno de importancia que hasta la época moderna seria conocido a diferencia de lo suyos, por lo que pueden llamarme como sea- respondió Archer mordazmente.

-Bueno, si es así entonces te llamare "Rojo" por tus ropas. Espero trabajar contigo, Rojo- dijo Billy.

Robin suspiro interiormente. Solo bastaron unas palabras para reconocer que ese tipo y el era parecidos de algún modo y ya sabia que no se llevarían bien. Al menos esperaba no tener que estar a solas con el canoso, se notaba que era del tipo serio y sin conversaciones.

-Considerando el desequilibrio en nuestra distribución de clase, deberíamos tener un Saber o un Lancer en nuestro grupo. Dejar solo a Mash en la línea frontal deja nuestra formación inestable... Especialmente cuando Nightingale se va por su cuenta- opino Geronimo. -El Sirviente ideal debería ser alguien invocado a esta era y que no tenga conexión con los celtas...-.

-No creo que alguien que conozca haya sido invocado- comento Billy.

-Lo que mas falta hace en este mundo son enfermeras. Después de eso, son los doctores- comento Nightingale terminando de cambiar las vendas de Rama.

_-"Oof. No estoy recibiendo ninguna señal de Sirvientes cerca del lugar. Si pueden esperar un poco, puedo expandir el rango de escáner"- _comento Romani mostrando un holograma de si mismo.

-Hasta que detectemos a un Servant, ¿supongo que tendremos que seguir explorando el área pacientemente?- Pregunto Mash.

Gudao noto que Robin parecía incomodo con la charla, por lo que se acerco a hablarle. -¿Sucede algo?-.

-Oh, es solo... supongo que, um, antes de unirme con este chico...- refiriéndose a Billy. -...conocí a alguien...-.

-¿Fue un Servant relacionado a nuestro caso?- Pregunto Archer, Robin asintió.

-Un Saber y un Lancer. Bueno... quiero decir, realmente eran un Saber y un Lancer, pero... ellos son, como, ¿unos niños realmente problemáticos?- Dijo lo ultimo con duda.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto Gudako.

-¿Acaso tienen un hechizo de locura o son anti-héroes?- Cuestiono Mash.

-Uno definitivamente es un anti-héroe. Pero puedes comunicarte con ambos- respondió Robin.

-Lo que nos dices es que sus personalidades son problemáticas, ¿no es así?- Dijo Archer.

-Exacto. Se darán cuenta cuando los conozcan. Solo no me culpen cuando lo hagan, ¿de acuerdo?-.

-En la situación que estemos no creo que importe cual Servant sea si puede ayudarnos, no podemos ser tacaños- dijo Gudako.

-Han luchado al lado de unos cuantos sujetos problemáticos, ¿eh?-.

-Algunos...- contesto la pelirroja con simpleza, por su mente pasaron imágenes de diversas personas: Una Berserker loca por su hermano, una emperatriz que le gustaba la atención y el rojo, una pirata y una diosa con un Berserker como escolta, y un Caster con apariencia de niño de voz grave y otro Caster que exageraba casi todo lo que decía como una obra.

-¿Donde están esos Saber y Lancer?- Pregunto Gudao.

* * *

**(En la base de los Celtas)**

La base de ellos era la casa blanca de los Estados Unidos que lograron quitarle a las fuerzas Americanas y la usaban como señal de poder y dominio.

Adentro, en la sala del presidente que era ocupada por Cu Alter y a un lado de el estaba Medb, la mujer había llamado a cierta persona de su bando que acababa de entrar después de que los dos Caballeros de Fianna salieran después de dar su reporte.

-Así que eres tu- dijo Cu Alter al ver al recién llegado.

-Por supuesto, fuiste tu quien me llamo-.

Era un hombre adulto de pelo morado y tiene el torso descubierto donde se ven tres heridas de garra en su pecho, usa hombreras de metal que tienen equipados protección a los lados cerca de la mitad del torso de color verde. Usa pantalones de color negro y una cinta roja atada como cinturón y anda descalzo.

Cargando en sus hombros una espada grande con forma de cono de color blanco con líneas verdes que estaban en espiral alrededor del arma.

Esa espada era la verdadera **Caladbolg, **la espada que EMIYA copio y cambio usando "**Alteración"** y **"Refuerzo"** para hacerla un proyectil y de sus Noble Fantasmas mas usados.

Y el hombre que la portaba no era nadie mas que Fergus mac Róich, padre adoptivo de Cu Chulainn y ex-Rey de Ulster

-No, esa fui yo- corrigió Medb.

-Oh, Medb, ¿no es así? ¿Qué sucede? ¿No hay nadie que caliente tu cama por las noches? Con gusto me ofrezco a hacerlo- dijo Fergus con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

-No. Te aseguro que no tengo problema en esa área. A decir verdad, tengo unas nuevas noticias de un reporte- comento Medb. -Sirvientes que buscan "corregir" este mundo, han aparecido. Enemigos tratando de regresar esta nación a como era antes- informo.

-Interesante. Que audaces- reconoció Fergus. -¿Son ellos los que Fionn mac Cumhaill y Diarmuid Ua Duibhne se encontraron?- Pregunto.

-Si estas aburrido entonces ve. Son suficientemente fuertes, no deberían decepcionarte- dijo Cu Alter, sonando mas como una orden.

-Oh. ¿Yo solo?-.

-No, ellos están tratando de encontrarse con alguien mas. Así que puedes adelantarte, tomar a esos Servants y...- hablo Medb, aunque no termino la frase, no era necesario.

-Ya veo. En otras palabras, encargarme de uno a uno antes de que se reúnan. Es aceptable. Eso debe ser algo lo suficientemente simple- acepto Fergus con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Fergus. Cuando regreses, ¿tal vez debería hacerte compañía por una noche?- Propuso Medb con una sonrisa.

-Hmm, oh, no, no. Realmente paso- negó Fergus con la cabeza. -Finalmente he tenido mi segunda vida. No es malo ser avaricioso... pero tener algo de celibato de vez en cuando no hace daño- explico.

No quería ser perforado por la Gae Bolg de Cu o quedar sin energías por aceptar la oferta.

-Dedicare todo mi vigor al combate. Dejare que mis instintos animales sean mi guía. ¿No te sientes de la misma manera?- Le pregunto a Cu Chulainn.

-No. No pienso entusiasmarme con una batalla que terminara cuando asesine a todos- respondió fríamente. -Mi deber es aplastar esta nación entera. Pequeñas peleas con soldados de infantería es solamente un trabajo innecesario. Cumpliré mi rol destinado. Antes de que muera, esta nación se convertirá en una tierra inhabitada- dijo con determinación.

-Ya veo...- seria mentira decir que Fergus no estaba sorprendido. -A pesar de eso, estas un tanto... No importa. Algo como la amistad y la protección. Ahora, mi reina, ¡si me disculpas!- Dijo para empezar a retirarse.

-Antes de que te vayas, entre los Sirvientes hay un Archer que usa espadas y puede pelear a la par con Fionn. Creo que eso servirá para motivarte aun mas- comento Medb.

-¿Un Archer usando espadas? Eso no es algo que se vea diariamente- comento sorprendido, pero emocionado.

-Buena suerte. Te amo Fergus- despidió la Rider pelirosa al Servant.

-Hmph. Dejando de lado tu cuerpo, eres la peor mujer. Sin embargo, ¡tienes buen ojo para los hombres!- Fue lo ultimo que dijo Fergus, saliendo de la sala.

-Bueno. ¿Cómo irán a reaccionar? Vamos contra Rama y Geronimo, ¿verdad?- Pregunto Medb.

-Y ese grupo. ¿Acaso tienen un fuerte sentido de propósito? ¿De deber? ¿O no tienen ninguna razón alguna?... De cualquier modo, que molestia- dijo Cu Alter. -Sobre todo ese tipo de rojo...-.

-Es raro que especifiques a alguien en particular- señalo Medb curiosa.

-Por alguna razón, tan solo verlo me molesta, a pesar de que nunca nos topamos en vida, parece que lo conozco- explico sin entender ese sentimiento. -De cualquier modo lo asesinare como al resto si lo veo-.

-Cu, has cambiado mucho. Te estas volviendo mas magnifico- dijo Medb, sintiendo las ganas de llevarse al Alter a su cama.

-Aun soy el viejo yo. Todo el mundo tiene momentos en los que no están tan emocionados en pelear y tienen repudio a ciertas personas. Así es como de momento me siento-.

* * *

**N/A: Hasta aquí el capitulo. Lamento un poco el retraso, estuve entretenido por el evento de Apochrypha en el NA y lo jugué en serio. De verdad quería al Sieg con el NP a 5. Es el primer evento que me tomo tanto tiempo para completar, aunque todavía no terminara Salomon (recién termine la pelea contra Quetzalcoatl. Debo recordar darle griales a Carmilla)**

** Se presentaron a tres Servants de la Singularidad: Billy, Robin y Fergus, al igual que Robin tuvo cierto protagonismo en la batalla. El próximo saldrán los dos Servants que Robin menciono, además de que Gudako pensara sobre el sueño que tuvo.**

**También se me ocurrió que EMIYA no seria el único Servant en venir a Chaldea. Si, seguiré con lo que nos mostro el anime de Babylonia de que los Servants de las Singularidades no se unan a Chaldea, pero considerando todo lo que viene después de América pensé que agregar algunos mas ayudaría a la historia, obviamente nuestro Archer seguirá siendo el protagonista.**

**Y obviamente con esta idea, empezara a formar su harem que no sabe que tendrá XD. Es imposible no darle uno a este hombre o sus versiones.**

**Les daré una lista y ustedes elegirán de los que les daré solo a tres. Al menos, hasta que cambie de idea.**

**Cloe Von Einzbern.**

**Shiki Saber.**

**Scathach.**

**Heracles Archer (seria como el que aparece en Fate/Strange pero sin la parte Avenger. A este lo pongo mas como tanque de ataque)**

**EMIYA Assasin.**

**Lord El Melloi II.**

**Hipólita.**

**Elijan a su gusto, los tres Servants con mas votos serán los que aparecerán en la historia. ¿Como? Eso lo sabrán dependiendo quienes ganen.**

**Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9: Norte América, parte 6**

* * *

-Estoy tan deprimido, tan debilitado. ¿Por qué tengo que viajar hasta las regiones mas remotas de América para ver a esos sujetos...?- Se quejaba Robin Hood.

Han pasado algunas horas desde que el grupo se reunió y salieron del pueblo hasta donde Robin dijo que vio al Saber y Lancer que se encontró. Por supuesto, el era el menos indispuesto a ir por motivos desconocidos. Todos iban en una carroza lo suficientemente grande para todos empujada por caballos; los dos Masters estaban adelante sosteniendo los rieles de los caballos con Geronimo y los demás Servants estaban en la parte de atrás. El sol estaba empezando a ocultarse.

-¿Que es lo que lo detiene? ¿Los conoció cuando estaba con vida?- Pregunto Mash ante la negativa de Robin de querer ver a los dos Servants que van a buscar.

-Claro que no. Nunca había conocido a un abrumador grupo cuando era humano. Pero aun así siento que estamos inextricablemente conectados. Como si estuviéramos conectados, pero alejados, ¿sabes?- Respondió Robin.

-¿Una ex-novia acaso?- Pregunto Gudako acariciando a Fou que estaba en su hombro.

-Si fuera tu cuidaría mi frente entonces. Una mujer enojada es la peor amenaza- dijo Archer con burla, hablando por experiencia.

-Oye chica... no saques cosas tan aterradoras fuera de esa imaginación tuya- pidió Robin con una gota de sudor.

-Pero así es como suena aquello de lo que estabas hablando. ¿No están todos de acuerdo?- Dijo Billy a los demás.

-¿A quien le importa?- Respondió Geronimo.

-Soy ignorante de esas cosas. Estoy dedicado a mi esposa, Sita- dijo Rama.

-¿Que? Una "novia"... ¿es el nombre de algún nuevo antibiótico?- Pregunto Nightingale confundida.

-¡Oh, esto es inútil! ¡Nadie de aquí tiene sentido del humor!- Exclamo Billy molesto al darse cuenta que esta rodeado de tipos muy serios.

-Lo mejor será detenernos por ahora- proclamo Geronimo, deteniendo a los caballos. -Los caballos deben de comer y descansar y nosotros también. Hare un campo delimitado para protegernos mientras hacemos guardias por turno-.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y así estuvieron organizando todo para una carpa. Billy se encargo de servir a los caballos mientras que EMIYA y Robin se encargaban de hacer una carpa para los Masters, como Sirvientes no necesitaban dormir y sus Masters debían de tener toda la energía posible.

La noche lleno los paramos de la Singularidad y llego una fresca calma que solo la noche puede otorgar. Geronimo había instalado el campo delimitado que avisaría si algún enemigo se acercaba a ellos en un área de 10 kilómetros, Robin fue el primero de todos en hacer vigilancia antes de cambiar con Billy y este cambiara con el Arquero Rojo. Como Sirvientes de la clase Archer eran la mejor opción para vigilar con su aguda vista y su **Acción Independiente**.

Nightingale estaba revisando las heridas de Rama y ya le estaba mandando a dormir, diciendo que dormir era parte de una buena salud y el Servant Indu tenia que soportar escucharla, aunque no negaba que se sentía cansado.

Cuando Rama se durmiera, probablemente seguirían los Masters, fue lo que pensó Archer.

Ritsuka y Mash estaba conversando cerca de la carroza ya que fueron a buscar mantas para ellos, mientras que Gudako estaba sentada mirando la fogata encendida, perdida en sus pensamientos.

_-¿Qué fue ese sueño?- _Pregunto en su cabeza la pelirroja, recordando el sueño que tuvo anteriormente, no le encontraba sentido, no era un simple sueño, ya que ella misma lo sintió real.

Ahora que podía pensarlo mejor, la ciudad le recordó a la ciudad de Fuyuki de la Singularidad F, aunque apenas la reconoció, ya que ella no hecho el Rayshift a esa Singularidad que lo comenzó todo y lo observo con el Doctor Roman.

Fue su hermano quien hizo el Rayshift con Mash aquella ocasión. Ella había evacuado junto al Doctor y había visto todo desde la pantalla principal, atenta y preocupada de que no le pasara nada a su hermano. Después de que volvieron ella decidió ayudar como una Master mas y ese fue para ella el comienzo de su viaje.

-¿Pasa algo, Gudako?- Pregunto Gudao, sentándose al lado de su hermana, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Nada, hermano, solo pensaba en esta Singularidad- dijo Gudako, no queriendo preocupar a su hermano por algo que ni ella misma sabe.

-Ya veo...- dijo el pelinegro conformado y viendo al fuego de la fogata. Su mirada pareció perderse un segundo en el fuego que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-Oye, ¿qué era lo que te tenia preocupado en la sala de mando?- Pregunto la Fujimaru, haciendo la pregunta que no alcanzo a hacer antes de llegar a la Singularidad.

-¿Hm?-.

-Antes de venir parecía que querías preguntarle algo al Doctor y tu rostro parecía perdido y tonto, mas de lo normal- señalo con una risa.

-Ah... eso- Gudao se rasco la parte trasera de la cabeza, no sabiendo como decirlo. -Pues veras...-.

Gudako escucho como su hermano le explicaba del sueño que tuvo antes de llegar, sueño donde estaban Mash y Romani hablando de cosas que el no entendía bien, pero tenia que ver con la salud de su Kouhai, Ritsuka explico que el sueño había sido bastante real por lo que quiso preguntarle al Doctor sobre eso, pero no alcanzo.

Gudako estaba sorprendida que su hermano tuviera un sueño similar al de ella, pero con Mash. ¿Qué significaba eso?

-Creo que yo puedo responder a tu duda...- dijo Archer, trayendo una bandeja con platos de carne de Wyvern que había sacado de los cadáveres. Uso su análisis Estructural para saber que carne era comestible y podía conservarse. No fue problema ya que los Masters le habían comentado una vez que habían comido carne de Wyvern en Orleans.

-¿Sabes que es mi sueño, Archer?- Pregunto Gudao, recibiendo el plato con su pedazo de carne, igual que su hermana.

Archer dejo un plato mas pequeño en el suelo para Fou, quien al sentir el olor salió corriendo hasta el plato y empezó a comerlo con deleite. La carne de los Wyverns le recordaba cuando aun era una poderosa Bestia de la Calamidad y comía humanos.

Buenos tiempos que fueron arruinados por ese maldito Mago, pero no podía quejarse tanto de su vida actual.

-Ese sueño fue parte del ciclo de los sueños- dijo Archer sentándose y dejando la bandeja con el resto de platos a un lado. -Cuando un Master hace un contrato con un Servant, el Master empieza a tener sueños sobre sucesos de la vida de su Servant. Los sucesos que ve en sueños pueden variar desde el comienzo de su leyenda hasta su muerte, pero siempre el Master ve los sucesos mas importantes de su Servant- explico.

-¿Dices que lo que vi fue un suceso importante del pasado de Mash?- Pregunto Gudao sorprendido.

-Si. Mi Master aquí también tendrá sueños sobre mi pasado, por lo que me gustaría que me comentara lo que vio si alguna vez lo tiene- pidió EMIYA a Gudako, quien asintió comiendo un trozo de carne. -Con permiso, le serviré a los demás, Mash debe de estar terminando de ayudar a Nightingale- se despidió levantándose y tomando la bandeja.

La pelirroja medito las palabras de su Servant. ¿Ese sueño que tuvo en realidad era parte del pasado de Archer? ¿Era aquel niño?

Tratando de recordar de imágenes de ese sueño, comparando la imagen de ese niño con Archer. Viera por donde se viera ambos no podían ser la misma persona. El niño era un chico pelirrojo de ojos color cobre de piel blanca y Archer tenia el cabello blanco de ojos color acero y piel negra. Totalmente diferentes. Claro, Archer pudo teñirse el cabello mas adelante en su vida, pero el color de ojos y de piel no es algo que se cambie.

Tal vez ese niño era alguien cualquiera que Archer vio desde lejos y como un héroe que es el lo salvo, era su único pensamiento lógico.

Archer caminaba con el ultimo plato de carne que le quedaba hacia los limites del campo delimitado. Vio a la persona que buscaba y se dirigió hasta el.

-Ten. La carne de Wyvern nos ayuda también, además seria descortés de mi parte solo darle de comer a los Masters cuando hay mas personas- dijo EMIYA, dejando el plato de carne en el suelo.

-Gracias, supongo. Aunque no puedo creer que realmente coman de esa carne- dijo Robin, mirando con duda el plato.

-Te aseguro que esta bien cocinada y no tiene veneno- dijo Archer. El nunca le echaría veneno o algo así a alguna de sus comidas, eso arruinaría el sabor y eso es algo que nunca haría.

No importa la versión, para Emiya Shirou, cocinar era un arte y ritual sagrado que nunca debía ser manchado.

-¿Algo que valga la pena decir?- Pregunto Archer, siendo su manera de preguntar si paso algo.

-No. Todo calmado. Parece que hasta gente como los Celtas necesitan dormir en las noches- respondió Robin comiendo el primer trozo de carne.

De inmediato se sorprendió por lo bien que sabe, provocando una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro del peliblanco que lo molesto.

-¿Alguna idea de como convencer a los dos Sirvientes que conoceremos? Por lo que dijiste, se nota que serán un par problemático- pregunto Archer.

-Ni idea. Tal vez nos ayuden por algún capricho suyo o tengamos que convencerlas, en ese caso, espero que los Masters puedan ofrecerles algo que sirva- respondió Robin.

-En verdad pareces conocerlos bien- señalo.

-Ya te lo dije. Nunca los conocí en vida, pero de alguna forma se como son- dijo Robin alzando los brazos.

-¿De alguna invocación anterior tal vez?-.

-Puede ser...- esa teoría era la mas probable. Cada vez que pensaba en esas dos, a pesar de no conocerlas sabia que tenia que alejarse de ellas. Si las conoció en una anterior invocación era lo mas lógico.

* * *

Ya era de día y estaban llegando al pueblo abandonado que Robin creía que era donde estaban los dos Servants. En la entrada se cruzaron con soldados Celtas que pudieron eliminar muy fácilmente, a comparación de los que encontraron, estos eran muy débiles.

De repente, comenzaron a escuchar algo en el aire.

-¿Que es exactamente?- Pregunto Billy, escuchando diferentes sonidos, aunque se escuchaban algo débiles. -Cada sonido individual es hermoso, pero cuando los juntas todos, se sienten turbios, como lodo...-

El sonido se hizo mas fuerte, ahora todos escuchaban que el sonido era una canción siendo cantada por dos personas, mujeres, por la voz femenina que escuchaban, a los hermanos y a Mash se le hizo muy familiar.

-¿Pero que es esta canción-on-on?- Archer se llevo una mano a la garganta al escuchar que repitió el final de la ultima oración.

-¡Es una ilusión auditoria-ria-ria!- Exclamo Gudao, pasándole lo mismo.

-¡Master, la forma en que termina sus frases es realmente extraño!- Exclamo Mash.

-Ugh. Ella aun sigue cantando...- lamento Robin.

-¿Sabes quien provoca la ilusión?- Pregunto Archer, esta vez terminando bien la palabra.

-Vayamos al origen y lo sabrás-.

Todos fueron a donde provenía la voz cantando, mientras mas se acercaban mas fuerte y clara se escuchaba, todos trataban de mantenerse callados para que la canción no los afectara.

Cuando llegaron al centro del pueblo, vieron a una mujer joven de cabello rosado largo con un gran vestido pomposo de color rosa claro y un sombrero de copa llamativo también rosa con líneas blancas y figuras de animales como adorno. Tenia mangas cubriendo sus brazos que le llegaban hasta los codos y guantes que cubrían sus largos dedos que parecen garras, que en la mano izquierda sujetaba un micrófono que lo usaba para cantar. Pero lo mas llamativo era la cola de dragón que se balanceaba mientras cantaba.

_-"Mi corazón siente un hormigueo... Romance en una caja. ¡La dama de hierro de una pequeña niña!"-_ Cantaba la joven con alegría. _-"Eres tan lindo que voy a encerrarte. ¡Te bañare con sangrientos besos y te he ensartar como una brocheta! ¡No te hagas el tonto! No te enamores. Ya que siempre estaré a tu lado, ¿de acuerdo?"-._

-¿Ella es una Servant?- Pregunto Archer. Sentía la presencia de la chica que lo identificaba como un Servant, pero verla lo hacia cuestionarse un poco.

Todos estuvieron en silencio ante la canción de la chica, que no había notado sus presencias. La expresión de todos era de confusión y de incredulidad, excepto Robin, que esto era algo que se esperaba.

-Debería haber terminado ese "de acuerdo" con una nota mas alegre. Definitivamente- comento la chica, aun sin notar la presencia del grupo. -Entonces daré una pequeña y linda vuelta, y entonces azotaré mi cola hacia la audiencia. ¡Es tan divertido practicar! ¡Puedo sentir como me estoy volviendo mas y mas encantadora! ¡Es genial! Es aterrador cuan perfecta soy... añadiendo estas practicas a pesar de mi talento natural. ¡Estoy entrando en el terreno de los dioses! Heh, he, solo espera, Saber. La próxima vez que te vea, ¡será muy diferente!-.

-...Disculpe, Master. Creo que la situación pide a gritos que diga algo- dijo Mash.

-¿Yo?- Dijo el pelinegro.

-Suerte, hermano- Gudako empujo a Ritsuka hacia adelante.

-Senpai, tengo fe en usted. Usted puede hacerlo- dijo Mash con confianza, animando a su Master.

Gudao solo suspiro resignado y camino hasta la Servant que el identifico de inmediato y estaba dándole la espalda.

-¿No estas avergonzada de aparecer tantas veces?- Pregunto, haciendo notar su presencia.

-¿Que? ¿Quién se atreve a decir semejante calumnia a una idol?- Pregunto la chica molesta dándose la vuelta. -¡Yo no pedí ser invocada! ¡¿De acuerdo?! ¡Quiero dicr, quien no quería...!- Detuvo sus palabras al ver a Ritsuka. -¡Vaya, pero si es el cerdito y sus amigos!- Exclamo alegre.

-¿Ya la conocían?- Pregunto Archer de brazos cruzados.

-Si. Ella apareció con anterioridad en Orleans y Roma y nos ayudo. También nos puso de apodo a mi y Ritsuka cerditos- respondió Gudako. -Ella es Elizabeth Báthory... Bueno, una versión mas joven, antes de convertirse en la condesa de Sangre- la presento.

-Oh, el ratón verde también esta con ustedes. ¿Qué es lo que quieren?- Pregunto Elizabeth, notando en particular a Robin.

-¡Oye, no recuerdes a las personas por su color!- Se quejo Robin porque Elizabeth solo lo identifico por el color de sus ropas, para luego suspirar. -Entonces, aun sigues cantando aquí. Ya veo-.

-SI- respondió contenta, pero inmediato trato de recomponerse. -Quiero decir, este es el lugar del infierno mas entretenido en donde los cerdos están llenos con tantos deseos reunidos, y su nombre es: ¡Broadway!- Revelo.

-¿Esto es Broadway?- Pregunto Archer sorprendido. El nunca estuvo en esa ciudad, pero si la conocía.

-¡Así es! ¡Es el hogar de los músicos! ¡Oh, la gloria de Broadway! ¡Es un brillante centro de entretenimiento! Un brillante paraíso para la expresión artística... bueno, el lugar es un simple pueblo de momento. ¡No es para nada el Broadway que he creído! ¡Me siento estafada!-.

-Tal vez se deba a que estamos en una época en que la expresión artística no era tan popular y por eso esta así- Dijo Gudako, sonando una afirmación.

-...Eso tiene bastante sentido ahora que lo dices- dijo Elizabeth tras pensarlo. -Como sea, solo aquí uy allá son los únicos lugares en América que valen la pena. Hehe, ya puedo verlo-.

Ella ya podía imaginarlo. La gente aplaudiendo y embelecados por su voz mientras los reflectores la iluminaban, reuniéndose solo para oírla cantar. Eventualmente todo eso llegaría a ella: su propio escenario, su propio teatro, su propio cine. Todo lo conquistaría, lo único que le faltaría seria una estatua de si misma de 500 metros de alto.

Los tres jóvenes de Chaldea miraban a Elizabeth y el brillo que emanaba con sus ideas de ser una estrella con una gota de sudor al igual que Geronimo y Billy, Robin ya se lamentaba de estar aquí y estaba deseando dar media vuelta, Nightingale estaba ocupada revisando por enésima vez a Rama que no prestaba atención a Elizabeth por tener que soportar las revisiones de la enfermera y EMIYA miraba a Elizabeth con un rostro inelegible. Viendo en la actitud de la Lancer a otra mujer que se parecía en personalidad.

_¡Ohohohoho!- _Incluso el era capaz de escuchar la risa de "esa" persona que fue la primera persona que conoció al llegar a la Torre del Reloj.

-¿Puede alguien detenerla? ¿Por favor?- Pidió Billy, casi rogando, viendo fijamente a Robin.

-¡Oye, no me veas de esa manera! ¡no quiero hacerlo! Mira, uh, ¡todo el mundo tiene derecho a tener un sueño!- Exclamo Robin, no quiero ser el quien saque de las nubes a Elizabeth.

-Las ilusiones no son sueños, y tal como es ella ahora, sus sueños no se volverán realidad ni siquiera después de un siglo- dijo Billy, no siendo molesto, solo realista.

-Tratar el daño de cuerdas vocales es una cosa, pero curar de ilusiones esta fuera de mis habilidades- comento Nightingale.

Mash tenia una expresión decaída y pensativa al oír a Elizabeth, no porque sea un problema, si no por algo mas personal de ella.

-¿Mash?- Llamo Gudao la atención de la chica, quien salió de sus pensamientos y se disculpo por eso.

_-Llegados a esto, creo que depende de mi- _pensó Archer, dando un paso al frente. -Elizabeth, no creo que tu sueño sea posible, porque además de ser uno ridículo y tonto, la única audiencia que tendrías serian los soldados Celtas que no se detendrán a escucharte- si fuera franco, el sueño de ser un héroe justiciero sonaba mas realista que el sueño de la chica.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡¿Quien eres tu de todos modos?!- Exclamo Elizabeth ofendida por que su sueño fue insultado.

-El es Archer, es mi Servant que invoque y nos ayudara en lo que queda de las Singularidades- respondió Gudako, mostrando sus propios sellos de comando.

-Si querías tu propio Servant, pudiste haberme invocado a mi, Cerdita. Este hombre no tiene ni una pizca de elemento artístico o elegancia- señalo la pelirosa.

-Pero lo que Archer dice es verdad. Los Celtas son enemigos que no podrán escuchar tu hermosa voz, ya que ellos solo escuchan los rugidos agonizantes de muerte de un dragón hambriento- dijo Gudao, usando el tono que a Servants como Elizabeth, con una gran autoestima y ego les gusta oír.

-...¿Que?-.

-Oh, finalmente lo entendió. La razón por la cual los sujetos que nos enfrentamos antes eran tan débiles- dijo Billy.

-¿En serio? ¡Yo también!- Señalo Robin.

-Yo también lo entiendo- dijo Geronimo.

-Estaba emocionada por ver a tantos fans queriendo acercarse a mi...- se lamento la chica. -¿Es verdad que esos medio desnudos hombres son solo un grupo de idiotas incapaces de entender mi arte?- Pregunto para estar segura.

-¡Correcto! Ese grupo de sujetos están completamente fuera de lugar en tu escenario. ¡Como un fan, mi consejo es que liberes tus canciones en el lugar y momento correcto!- Dijo Gudako. -Para poder promocionar tu arte, _(que es espantoso canto...)_\- pensó la complementación de la frase, aunque todos sus compañeros pudieron entender lo que dijo y parece que pensaron lo mismo. -...humildemente te ruego que nos prestes tu fuerza una vez mas- pidió la pelirroja con el mismo tono que usa su hermano.

_-Esta chica es astuta- _pensó Archer al identificar el plan de su Master, que era llenar de halagos a Elizabeth para que se una a ellos, uno muy bueno. Alguien como Rin nunca se le hubiera ocurrido por tener su propio orgullo.

-Ya veo. Realmente no lo entiendo, pero me has convencido, Cerdita. No puedo decir que no cuando un ferviente fan me pide hacer algo- acepto Elizabeth de buena manera. -¡Yo, Elizabet Bárthory, de ahora en adelante cedo mi micrófono a ustedes, los Últimos Master de la Humanidad!-.

-¡Si! ¡En verdad, muchas gracias!- Agradeció Mash con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo. Entonces así es como debes charlar con esa tonta dragón...- comprendió Billy al ver la conversación.

-Tenia la sensación de que a ella le gustara ser halagada. Pero no hay manera que yo este tan desesperado para rogarle por algo- dijo Robin.

-Somos Servants. Así que, una vez que logramos nuestros objetivos, no tenemos mas opción que regresar al Trono- dijo Geronimo. -Al final, ¿ella realmente tendrá el tiempo suficiente para construir su propio Broadway?- Se pregunto el Apache.

-Eso es algo que es mejor no decir, viejo Geronimo- aconsejo Robin, Billy y Geronimo asintieron.

-¿Entonces, donde esta el otro?- Pregunto EMIYA dirigiéndose a Robin.

-Vamos a atravesar el bosque en el Este. Saber se encuentra en el pueblo de al otro lado-.

-¿Otro... Saber?- Interrogo Gudao.

-Así es, Saber. Alguien igual a nuestro Lancer que esta aquí-.

-Ya veo. Básicamente están reclutando otros miembros para mi. Yo soy su vocalista, entonces...- Elizabeth miro a los otros Servants. -Un asistente de director, ¿verdad? ¡El encargado de luces, asientos, la acústica! ¡Así es, todo eso es importante!-.

-La clase Saber es una parte indispensable del grupo. Vamos- dijo Gudao, ignorando el comentario de Elizabeth.

Todos fueron a la salida Este del pueblo en dirección del bosque indicado. Robin lideraba el camino al ser el mejor del grupo que conocía los bosques. Gudako y Mash estaban conversando a Elizabeth atrás del grupo, Billy intentaba hablar con EMIYA quien lo ignoraba lo mas que podía y Gudao conversaba con el rubio para que no molestara al Servant de su hermana, Nightingale y Geronimo eran los únicos callados del grupo, Rama se había quedado dormido en la espalda de la enfermera como un niño.

-Quería decir esto antes, pero...- hablo Elizabeth a las dos féminas que estaban a su lado. -¡Gracias por lo que hicieron por mi en Francia!- Agradeció, recordando ese momento.

-Para nada. Deberíamos ser nosotros los que deberíamos agradecerte. Muchas gracias- dijo Mash, devolviendo las gracias.

-Ayudaste mucho aquella vez. Fue la primera Singularidad que mi hermano y yo hicimos y tu presencia fue realmente agradable- dijo Gudako.

-Es normal que un fanático se sienta feliz por estar en presencia de una idol como yo, pero de todos modos me alegra oírte decir eso- dijo Elizabeth, pero se tropezó con una rama y casi cae por accidente, molestándola. -¡Ah! ¿Qué sucede con este bosque?- Exclamo.

* * *

**(En Chaldea)**

-Parece que por ahora están haciéndolo bien- dijo Romani viendo la pantalla.

-Esos dos tienen un carisma natural que convence incluso a los Sirvientes mas fieros- comento Da Vinci.

-Si, y es bueno que no hayan encontrado una situación realmente mala. La incorporación de Archer en el equipo ha ayudado bastante-.

-¿Ves que no había nada de que preocuparse? Como Genio Universal siempre tengo todo planeado- sonrió Da Vinci un poco arrogante.

-Por cierto, ¿no puedes saber que Espíritu Heroico es Archer al ver su modo de pelear?- Pregunto Romani con curiosidad.

-No. Nunca escuche de un arquero que use espadas y las lance como proyectiles. Tal vez sepa un poco mas de el si dice el nombre de su Noble Fantasma-.

-Ya veo...- el pelirosa tomo un sorbo de café. Era raro que un Servant fuera tan cerrado, pero cada Héroe es distinto en su personalidad. Esperaba que pronto Archer dijera mas de si mismo. -Parece que ya han salido del bosque-.

* * *

**(Con el grupo)**

-Robin. ¿Es ese el pueblo del que nos hablo?- Pregunto Mash, viendo un pequeño pueblo mas adelante.

-Si, así es...- afirmo, aunque levanto una ceja al ver a un hombre acercarse. -Hay alguien ahí-.

-Si, es un aliado- confirmo Geronimo, reconociendo a uno de los soldados que persiguen a los soldados Celtas. Corrió para encontrarse con el hombre.

-Geronimo. Tengo noticias- dijo el soldado, respirando un poco agitado.

Todos vieron al soldado hablar con el Apache unos instantes y después este lo despedía y volvía con ellos.

-¿Quien era?- Pregunto Archer.

-Parte de un grupo que han estado persiguiendo a los soldados Celtas en mi lugar. En particular, quiero saber de donde vienen. Una vez que tengamos al Saber de nuestro lado, podremos indagar sobre ello a fondo- respondió el Caster.

-Uhg, no quiero hacer esto...- Robin solo quería darse media vuelta y nunca volver, pero no podía, por lo que no le quedaba de otra que tener que aguantarse.

En el pueblo, el Saber que buscaban estaba distraído con sus propios asuntos, sin notar la amenaza que se acercaba a ella.

-Hum, hum, hum, hum... Bien, entonces, lo necesario para trabajar esta listo- dijo el Saber sin notar la presencia de los otros, su voz cantaría y aguda la delato como mujer. -Es una pena que en el oeste sea lo único que puedas conseguir en un pueblo como este. Pero no hay que preocuparse. ¡Incluso en el oeste, mi extraordinario talento de actuación sin duda alguna me hará ganar un premio de la academia!-.

La Saber era una mujer de rubia de baja estatura de ojos verdes, su cabello esta atado en un moño en la parte de atras de su cráneo que estaba oculto por un velo blanco. Su vestimenta es un traje de novia blanco y puro que se pega a su buena figura y resalta mucho su feminidad. En su mano derecha sostiene una espada larga de un color de nieve plata.

La identidad de Saber era Nero Claudius, aunque esta Saber es una variación de la original Nero, siendo Nero Bride, ya que su vestimenta y color de espada son diferentes a lo normal.

-Hmm. Hollywood, ¿verdad? Uno no debe subestimar la creatividad en la mente de los Sirvientes- dijo una voz masculina.

Nero se giro, encontrándose con un hombre corpulento, que no era nada mas ni menos que Fergus, que había venido a hacer la tarea que le ordenaron.

-Hmph. ¿Quién eres? Estoy un poco ocupada, así que vete de aquí... a menos que seas un camarógrafo- dijo Nero.

-Por favor, perdóname. Mi nombre es Fergus. Una vez serví como un Caballero de la Facción Roja- se presento. -Normalmente estaría feliz de llamarme a mi mismo un camarógrafo para así poder coquetearte... pero en estos momentos las cosas son algo complicadas-.

-¿Oh?-.

-Así que voy a tener que matarte. Periódicamente. Si quieres odiar a alguien, ódiame a mi. Estoy haciendo esto por cuenta propia después de todo- el no iba a matar a esta Servant porque Medb se lo ordeno, la mataría porque quería, por lo que era justo que ella lo odiara.

-Pareces tener tus razones, pero no te preguntare. Eres bastante valiente al pensar que puedes matarme- dijo Nero, dejando de lado sus pensamientos artísticos y concentrándose en el hombre delante de ella. -No pienso alardear, pero yo, soy Nero Claudius, no soy una pequeña Servant que morirá fácilmente, ¿sabes?-.

-...Nero- el nombre hizo eco en la mente de Fergus hasta que lo reconoció. -¡El tirano de la antigua Roma! Que Servant tan inusual me he encontrado. No hay duda que irradias de una manera diferente en comparación con esos plebeyos. Que enormes. Algo tan enorme como una cascada-.

-¿Mediocre?...¿Plebeyos?-.

-Así es. En mi camino a este lugar, asesine a otros tres Servants, por lo que tus serás mi cuarta victima- revelo orgulloso.

-Oh. Que impresionante. Pero desafortunadamente, oh poderoso Fergus mac Roich, estas equivocado- dijo Nero con una sonrisa tierna, acercándose a Fergus. -La cuarta victima... ¡serás TU!-.

Movió su espada para dar un corte horizontal al cuello de Fergus, pero este hizo aparecer su espada y bloqueo el ataque sin problemas.

-Ya veo. Supongo que no eres un emperador que simplemente da ordenes a su gente desde el trono- comento Fergus. -Que encantador. Supongo que no era necesario que los trajera a ellos...-.

detrás de el aparecieron un pequeño escuadrón de soldados Celtas que acompañaron a Fergus y ayudarían a eliminar sus objetivos.

Nero y Fergus separaron sus espadas, estando con la guardia elevada y viendo al otro. -Muy bien. Soy Fergus, clase Saber. Te hare frente como uno de los caballeros de la reina-.

-Sabes, hay algo en lo que estas equivocado, y es sobre tu destino. En verdad tienes mala suerte- menciono la rubia.

-¿Que?-.

-Estas aquí, ¿verdad? ¡Rey sin rostro!-.

Flechas salieron disparadas de la nada contra Fergus, que se defendió con su espada, tomándolo por sorpresa. -¿Quien esta ahí?- Pregunto al aire.

-Si, si. Voy a salir ahora- Robin apareció mostrándose al lado de Nero y quitándose su capucha. -Hola, pequeña emperador. Estoy impresionado de que supieras que estaba aquí- saludo a Nero.

-Llámalo mi sexto sentido. Estoy algo sintonizada ante la presencia de espectadores- dijo Nero, restándole importancia.

-Claro, claro. No podía esperar menos de un tirano que busca ser amado. En fin, no soy el único que vino corriendo hasta aquí- al decir eso, un grupo de espadas de color negro y bordes puntiagudos se dispararon y en segundos acabaron con todo el ejercito que Fergus trajo.

-Esas espadas...- Fergus solo pudo verlas por un segundo, pero reconoció el arma y a quien pertenecía. Pero era imposible, el estaba de su lado.

-Esos soldados son bastante fáciles de matar- dijo Archer aterrizando desde el tejado donde disparo las flechas.

-¿Tu fuiste el arquero que disparo esos ataques?- Pregunto Fergus, viendo detenidamente a Archer, reconociéndolo como el Servant que Medb le advirtió y peleo a la par con Fionn.

Archer no respondió, se mantuvo en guardia y materializo sus espadas casadas. Nero, al verlo, se le hizo familiar ese sujeto, como si lo hubiera conocido antes.

Los demás llegaron poco después, Mash se sorprendió de ver a Nero y la Saber sintió familiar esa voz, y fue cuando los Masters recordaron que la Nero que conocieron en Roma aun estaba viva, por lo que tuvieron que presentarse de nuevo ante ella. La Saber no tuvo problemas en aceptarlas y se encanto con la belleza de Mash y Gudako.

Archer miraba atento a Fergus, el sabia quien era porque Caladbolg fue de las primeras armas que mas Proyecta en su existencia por su poder destructivo como **_Broken__ Phantasm_**, así que se sabia casi de memoria las habilidades de Fergus.

-Supongo que es peligroso ir contra tantos enemigos- reconoció el Saber, siendo superado 8 a 1.

-Nos ahorrarías muchos problemas si simplemente te rindes- dijo Robin.

-Claro que si, bufón- sonrió burlón. -¡Yo también haré uso del poder de mi reina! ¡Salgan, mis valientes soldados!-.

_-"¡Cuidado! ¡Se detecta una gran cantidad de enemigos surgiendo de repente!"- _Alerto el Doctor Roman.

Otro grupo de soldados Celtas aun mayor salieron de sus escondites y rodearon al grupo. La cantidad de soldados abarcaría casi todo el pueblo. Todos sedientos de batalla.

-Conque se escondían-.

-Uno contra ocho será difícil, pero cientos contra siete lo será aun mas-.

-¿De donde sacan tantos soldados?- Pregunto Gudako.

-Fouuu-.

-Oh, genial. Parece que no podre ser un perezoso aquí- suspiro el Arquero Verde. Sinceramente el no tenia ganas para pelear hoy.

-No pienso perdonar la pereza, ratón. Si quieres servir bajo mi mando, pelea por tu vida- regaño Nero a Robin.

-Entendido. ¡Supongo que es mi momento de tomar mi rol como aliado de la justicia!-.

-¿Aliado de la Justicia? Esa una broma de mal gusto que no quiero oír- dijo Archer con cinismo.

Robin se molesto por las palabras, pero entendía el significado profundo de las palabras y no podía argumentar en contra.

Estos dos Archers nunca se llevarían bien. Ambos eran parecidos, por lo que no soportarían por mucho tiempo la compañía del otro.

Los soldados se lanzaron al ataque junto con Fergus. Archer tuvo que proyectar su arco y flechas explosivas para derribar al gran numero de enemigos que se acercaban, aunque no elimino tantos como quería, ya que Fergus lo alejo del grupo atacándolo con su arma.

-¡Archer!- Exclamo Gudako, sin notar que un soldado iba a atacarla por detrás, pero este cayo muerto por un disparo de bala de parte de Billy.

-¡No se distraiga, Master, luego iremos a ayudar a Rojo!- dijo Billy con una sonrisa, esquivando un corte de cuchilla y devolviendo el fuego.

Mash repelió con su escudo a dos Celtas que se estrellaron contra un edificio al tiempo que Ritsuka disparaba Grands. Estos no eran muy fuertes por lo que solo servían para aturdir a oponentes como estos. Robin salto al techo de un edificio y disparo flechas envenenadas moviéndose entre edificio, para el, combatir desde las alturas era su elemento. Billy estaba al lado de Gudako protegiéndola, Elizabeth golpeaba a los Celtas con gran facilidad con su lanza y su cola y los repelía al usar el poder de su voz, Geronimo esquivaba y atacaba con su cuchillo y Nightingale golpeaba sin piedad a los enemigos.

De tanto moverse, Rama se despertó y al darse cuenta de la situación que lo rodeaba se sobresalto.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Que esta pasando?! ¡¿Que ocurrió?!-.

-Oigan, ¿Dónde esta la chica de blanco?- Pregunto Billy.

* * *

Archer proyecto a Kanshou y Bakuya y bloqueo una estocada de Caladbolg que lo hizo retroceder y destruyo sus Proyecciones, las reemplazo con otras mas fuertes.

-Es como Fionn dijo, esas espadas vuelven a pesar de que las destruyo. Lo único que llega a mi mente es que estas usando magia, ¿Proyección, acaso?- Interrogo Fergus.

-¡Oh! Pensé que lo único en lo que pensabas era en peleas y sexo. No tenia idea que supieras de magia- dijo Archer, un poco impresionado.

-Es normal que la conozca, después de todo, estuve involucrado con la magia durante toda mi vida. Pero parece que me conoces bien- señalo.

-Conocer a mi oponente es algo básico en la guerra. Además es tu culpa al decir tan despreocupadamente tu nombre-.

-Buen punto-.

Ambos dejaron de hablar y se lanzaron hacia otro. Archer no tenia problemas en esquivar los ataques de Fergus. Al tener su Noble Fantasma en su Mármol de Realidad y usarla muchas veces, sabe la historia y como pelea Fergus, por lo que puede predecir sus ataques y conectar los suyos.

Fergus retrocedió sorprendido, ya había recibido algunos cortes de parte del Archer enemigo y el apenas había podido tocarlo. Ahora entendía porque Fionn quería derrotar a este sujeto. Una sonrisa de emoción se mostro en su rostro.

Fergus salto hacia arriba y apunto la punta de su espada hacia abajo, descendiendo a gran velocidad, por lo cual Archer retrocedió, el suelo donde aterrizo el Saber quedo un poco destruido. Archer hizo aparecer su arco y Proyecto una espada que coloco en el arco y la libero. Fergus hizo fuerza para levantar su espada aun enterrada en el suelo, sacándola a tiempo para desviar la otra espada, dejando abierto el suelo delante suyo.

-¡No es justo que tu acapares el espectáculo, Archer!-.

Nero apareció delante de Fergus apuntando su espada hacia el. -Como emperador, no puedo dejar ir a quien me reto a un combate e intento matarme. Seria una muestra de debilidad y mancharía mi honor-.

-De todos modos tengo que eliminarte, seria mas eficiente que lo haga yo en lugar de un soldado, que no tendría oportunidad contra ti- comento el Saber.

-De acuerdo, Nero. Te apoyare con mis flechas, derrótalo antes de que libere su Noble Fantasma- dijo Archer, proyectando otra espada.

-¡Umu!- Elevo su espada y se deslizo por el suelo, dando una estocada al rostro de Fergus que esquivo y dio un giro completo para atacar con su propia espada, pero Nero retrocedió.

* * *

Con los demás, la situación no parecía cambiar. No estaban en aprietos, pero la cantidad de enemigos los superaban por mucho, a este paso, aun cuando los derrotaran a todos quedarían muy agotados.

-¡A este paso... tendremos problemas!- Exclamo la Fujimaru, pateando a un Celta en la entrepierna y quitándole la lanza y alejarse.

-¡Master, se como ayudar, pero necesitare que me brinden un poco de Mana!- dijo Geronimo acercándose a Gudao, lanzando un cuchillo a un soldado que lo esquivo.

-¡De acuerdo!- Gudao extendió la mano, su palma brillo del azul de mana, dándole del suyo a Geronimo para que este pueda actuar.

Con el mana suficiente, Geronimo se puso en el centro de todo, su rodilla izquierda toco el suelo y puso su mano adelante de su frente, a su alrededor empezó a expandirse un circulo verde.

-¡Parece que el viejo Geronimo va a hacer algo!- Exclamo Robin.

**-¡Espíritu elemental, el Sol! ¡Préstame poder por un tiempo y dámelo ahora! La gran travesura... ¡Tsago Degi Naleya!-.**

El circulo de mana se exalto de energía y se hizo mas grande, para que Geronimo alzara la mirada al aire y aullara como un lobo al mismo tiempo que un coyote gigante se materializaba detrás suyo y aullaba con el. Arriba de ambos, un sol de mana se mostro y el calor que emitía lleno todo el campo, afectando a enemigos y aliados de distinta manera.

A los enemigos les causo graves quemaduras que acabo con al menos 1000 soldados, y los que sobrevivieron acabaron por debilitarse, mientras que los Servant aliados recuperaron sus energías.

-¡Me siento lleno de vida! ¡Eso fue sensacional, viejo!- Exclamo Billy, disparando a soldados mas rápido que antes.

-¡Los rayos del sol es una buena manera de nutrir de energía al cuerpo por las vitaminas D!- Informo Nightingale haciendo una llave a un soldado Celta que gritaba por piedad.

-¡Esta luz hace brillar mi piel!- Exclamo Elizabeth, golpeando a unos soldados con su cola de dragón.

-¡Sigan! ¡No podre mantenerlo durante mucho tiempo!- Dijo Geronimo.

Todos los Servants asintieron y empezaron a derrotar a los Celtas que quedaban y estaban debilitados por el Noble Fantasma de Geronimo. En cuestión de minutos, ya no quedo ningún soldado Celta.

-¡Desinfectación terminada, ya no quedan mas plagas!- Dijo Nightingale.

-Esta fue una manera muy ruda de despertar...- se quejo Rama con los ojos como remolinos.

-Vamos a ver a Archer-san, me preocupa que luche solo contra ese Servant- dijo Mash y todos asintieron.

Con Archer y Nero estaban teniendo la ventaja en la batalla. Con los conocimiento de Archer sobre el Hougou de Fergus y su estilo de pelea, combinado con sus flechas y las habilidades de Nero le hacían difícil a Fergus contraatacar.

-Este combate ha sido muy divertido- comento Nero chocando espadas con Fergus.

-Debo decir lo mismo. Es una lastima. Si no tuviera que matarte, te pediría una choque en mi cama- dijo Fergus pícaramente.

-Lo lamento, pero no tienes belleza- Nero pateo a Fergus y se alejo de un salto, para volver a atacar con una estocada que Fergus esquivo haciéndose a un lado.

El Celta tuvo la oportunidad de enterrar su espada en la rubia, pero las flechas de Archer le hicieron defenderse y a Nero darle la oportunidad de hacer un giro con corte que lastimo el hombro derecho del Saber.

-Llegados a estos, tendré que usar mi as bajo la manga- dijo Fergus sujetándose el hombro, colocando ambas manos en la empuñadura de su espada y empezando a reunir mana.

-Trace On- el Contra-Guardian uso Proyección y creo una arma lo suficientemente fuerte para ganar. Caladbolg II es la adecuada para el trabajo.

Fergus miro adonde estaba el arquero y al ver el proyectil que apareció en su mano sonrió de emoción. No sabia como ese sujeto había echo aparecer una versión mas pequeña de su espada, pero no le interesaba. Ahora quería comparar fuerzas.

Caladbolg vs Caladbolg II.

-¡De acuerdo, Archer! ¡Veamos cual de nuestras armas es mejor!- Grito Fergus reuniendo toda su mana, saltando hacia Archer, ignorando a Nero. **-¡Caladbolg!-.**

La espada empezó a girar como un taladro y el mana se concentro en la hoja que brillo de un dorado que podría destrozar todo lo que impactaba.

**-¡Caladbolg!- **Archer disparo el proyectil para que fuera a su encuentro contra su versión original. El no se preocupaba si el ataque pudiera fallar, después de todo...

Una falsificación puede igualar, e incluso superar al original.

Una gran explosión ocurrió al chocar los dos Noble Fantasmas que destrozo algunas casas cercanas y lleno de humo todo. Gudao, Gudako, y los Servants llegaron cuando ya ocurrió la explosión y la pelirroja se preocupo por su Servant. Lo había invocado hace poco y no quería que terminara muerto porque ella no estuvo con el para ayudarlo.

Del humo residual salió Nero, tosiendo humo y el vestido blanco con manchas negras de humo. Cuando se miro, lanzo un grito al cielo que todos tuvieron que taparse los oídos.

-¡Esto no es nada bello! ¡Ese Archer, ¿no sabe lo que acaba de hacer?! ¡Estas manchas no saldrán nunca!- Lamento Nero furiosa

-Pero se pueden ir si te limpias con mana- comento Gudao.

-...¿En serio?-.

-¡¿Dónde esta Archer?!- Exclamo Gudako preocupada.

Cuando el humo finalmente se despego, se vio a Archer de rodillas en el suelo tosiendo, tenia algunas heridas leves, pero nada grave. Mientras que Fergus estaba sangrando y con una mano sujetaba la empuñadura de su espada, que era todo lo que quedaba de su Noble Fantasma, ya que había sido destruido por el choque.

Pequeñas luces salían del cuerpo de Fergus cuando este pudo apenas levantar una rodilla, señal de que se quedo sin mana y empezaba a desvanecerse.

-Esto es jaque mate, general musculoso- dijo Robin colocándose frente a Fergus, Gudako y Nightingale iban a donde Archer.

-General... Hah. ¿Has dicho general?- Fergus se rio por ese titulo. -Lo siento, pero no soy un general alguno. Mi rol es simplemente añadir otro talento a la leyenda de la reina. Solo buscaba convertirme en su igual en el mundo esta vez...- revelo, lo ultimo lo dijo con un atisbo de tristeza.

-¡E-Espera, Fergus!- Grito Rama, mientras Nightingale ayudaba a Archer a levantarse. -¿Sabes algo de mi esposa, Sita? ¡La esposa de un hombre llamado Rama, se llama Sita!-.

-¿Tu esposa? No se si sea ella, pero he visto a una joven similar a tu apariencia- respondió.

-¡¿Donde?!-.

-Hmph, muy bien. Después de todo, esa es la única cosa que me disgusta de la estrategia de la reina: Regresa al Oeste, Rama. A la isla de Alcatraz. Puede que tu esposa este ahí- revelo sin importarle si esto afectara o no a Medb.

-¿Has dicho... la isla de Alcatraz?- Repitió el pelirrojo.

_-"Espera"- _interrumpió Roman comunicándose por la pulsera de Gudao. _-¡¿La famosa prisión en la isla a la que dicen que es imposible escapar?!- _Exclamo sorprendido.

-Es tu elección si confías en mi o no- dijo Fergus, cada vez mas sin energías.

-¿Porque nos lo dices? ¿Eso no afectara los planes de tu reina?- Pregunto Archer, ya pudiendo levantarse solo.

-Ya lo dije: es la única cosa que no agrada del plan de la reina. Además, puedo ser un amante del arte de la cama, pero respeto a las esposas de otros- dijo Fergus, claro, omitiendo que hizo algunas excepciones en vida.

-No... lo hare. Creeré en ti, Fergus mac Roich. Voy a dirigirme a la isla de Alcatraz- dijo Rama, creyendo en la palabra de Fergus.

-Los héroes de la India ven a las demás personas con unos ojos tan puros, y tan hermoso... aun así, santo cielo-.

Le lanzo miradas a Nero, que ya se había limpiado su vestido con mana, como dijo Gudao, a Elizabeth, a Mash, a Nightingale y a Gudako, que tenían miradas confundidas.

-Hay un montón de mujeres hermosas además de la reina. Que pena tener que morir en un momento como este. ¡Ahahaha!- Se río mientras se desvanecía, volviendo al Trono de Héroes.

-¿Un guerrero Celta que admira la belleza? ¡Ese hombre Fergus tiene buenos gustos!- Admitió Nero, cambiando su perspectiva que tenia de ese hombre.

-No, creo que en realidad no poseía ningún tipo de criterio...- comento Robin Hood.

-¿Hm? ¿Has dicho algo?- Nero le lanzo una mirada peligrosa a Robin.

-Oh, nada. En fin. ¿Qué estas haciendo en una ciudad abandonada como esta, su majestad?- Pregunto, cambiando de tema.

-¿No te das cuenta? … Bueno, supongo que no puedo culparte- dijo Nero con comprensión.

-Hehehe, lo se. ¡Se que pasa? ¡Este es un plan que solo una mujer con un aprecio al arte y la belleza puede hacer!- Dijo Elizabeth. -¡Nos vemos de nuevo, Saber! Debe ser el destino quien nos ha invocado aquí en América. Puedo escuchar a Mont János susurrar para que acabemos con todo aquí. ¡Para ver quien tiene el mayor talento!-.

-¿Oh...? Pensé que había sentido un escalofrío. ¡Debiste ser tu, la diabólica cantante y diva, Elizabeth!- Respondió Nero el saludo a su rival del arte. -Esto debería haber quedado claro para ti por encima de otros. Escucha bien. De hecho, todos deberían escucharlo... ¡Escuchen mi gran plan, el cual es tan profundo como el abismo mas hondo!-.

-Lo lamento, pero no tenemos tiempo para eso- detuvo Archer a Nero. -Necesitamos tu ayuda, Nero-.

-¡Interrumpir a una dama no es nada elegante! ¡Tampoco pienses que he olvidado que manchaste mi vestido! ¡Si estuvieras en mi imperio ya estaría tu cabeza cortada y rodando por el suelo!-.

-Los héroes son increíbles. ¿No lo crees, Geronimo?- Comento Billy a Geronimo, ambos un poco atrás del grupo.

-Comienzo a entender ahora por que callo el imperio Romano- dijo Geronimo. Cada vez mas se sorprendía de cada Servant que conocía.

-Tratar a alguien con un sentido estético esta fuera de mi campo- comento Nightingale.

-Dignas palabras del tirano de Roma. Pero si realmente quieres cumplir ese "plan", creo que deberías ayudarnos- dijo Archer. -Porque ese Servant solo fue el primero de otros mas que podrían venir a intentar matarte. Aunque no dudo de tu fuerza, ni siquiera tu podrías con todos por ti sola y tu plan no se cumpliría-.

-Lo que Archer-san dice es cierto- apoyo Mash. -Gran emperador de Roma, pedimos prestado su ayuda nuevamente para salvar completar esta Singularidad-.

-¿Planean ayudarme con mi plan? ¡Podría promover a una sub-heroína Mash!- Exclamo Nero feliz por su interpretación de las palabras.

-En verdad, muchas gracias. Es un honor el ser la sub-heroína. No obstante, su majestad. Esta nación esta en guerra debido a esos guerreros Celtas, como están las cosas, no podrá encontrar a un camarógrafo, ¡ni siquiera una audiencia!-.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!- Exclamo la Saber alarmada.

-_Así es. Sabia bien eso. ¡Lo supe todo este tiempo!- _Pensó Elizabeth.

-¡N-No hay duda alguna que por eso nadie ha aparecido a escuchar mi recital!- Dijo Nero comprendiendo todo ahora. -Hay un dicho en el Oriente que dice: "El entretenimiento, es solo entretenimiento cuando hay sustento"- recito. -Bueno, puede que fuera algo diferente... pero era algo parecido. ¡Muy bien! ¡Si ese es el caso, también debo hacer algo! ¡Todo sea para poder hacer una ciudad de oro con películas en estas tierras!-.

Con una nueva determinación, la emperatriz de las rosas usando ese vestido blanco alzo la mirada. Si quiere que la gente observe su talento, debía de derrotar a esos barbaros.

Archer tuvo que replantear su pensamiento inicial de Mash, la chica podía ser bastante manipuladora cuando quería.

-Elizabeth, nuestro encuentro estará en espera. ¡Por ahora, debemos encargarnos de esos guerreros Celtas en esta nación!- Le dijo a la Lancer

-¡Así es, no espero menos de mi rival! ¡No pienso perder!- Dijo con ánimos Elizabeth.

-Que hermosa amistad- comento Mash observando a Nero y Elizabeth.

-Si, hermosa... siempre y cuando no seamos involucrados en ello- dijo Robin, sabiendo que podría terminar en desastre. La teoría de una invocación anterior parece ser mas fuerte.

-En fin, esto significa que Saber ahora es nuestra aliada. Incluso derrotamos a Fergus como un bono extra. Vamos a considerar esto como un buen augurio- comento Geronimo.

Un sonido resonó por las pulseras de los Masters, atrayendo la atención de Mash. -Disculpen, tenemos una transmisión por parte del Doctor- dijo Gudako. -¿Diga Doctor?- Pregunto cuando la imagen holográfica de Romani se mostro adelante de ella.

_-"Lamento interrumpir su diversión. Si se dirigen un poco hacia el Oeste desde donde están, encontraran un punto con una fuerte línea de ley. Me gustaría que establecieran un circulo de comunicaciones en ese lugar como es de costumbre"-._

-Entiendo, pero hay un lugar al que nos gustaría ir después- dijo Gudao.

-Pero el paciente...- Nightingale intento intervenir, pero Romani hablo.

_-"No te preocupes por eso. Una vez que el punto sea establecido, podemos suministrar hechizos de curación. Usando eso, podrá resistir por un poco mas de tiempo. Asegurar el campo es vital, y por el bien de Rama también"-._

Eso pareció calmar a la enfermera que no dijo nada en protesta.

-Parece que tu soltería ayuda a que tu cerebro funcione a veces- dijo Archer.

_-"Por favor no volvamos a sacar ese tema de nuevo"-._

-Pero si el Doctor si estuvo casado, yo vi cuando se lavaba las manos un ani- hablo Mash, pero la voz de Da Vinci la interrumpió.

_-"¡Bueno! Si quieren llegar antes del medio día les recomiendo que salgan de inmediato, quien sabe si queda algún soldado cerca por ahí"- _con eso dicho, corto la comunicación.

-Rayos. Creo que debimos de haber traído la carroza. Sera un viaje algo largo- se quejo Robin.

-¿Pero no era tu deber traerla?- Pregunto Billy.

-¡¿Ehhh?! ¡¿Como que yo?! ¡La carroza era del viejo Geronimo, el debió de haberla traído!-.

-Pero yo te la deje cargo cuando llegamos a buscar a Elizabeth- respondió Geronimo.

-Esto debe ser una broma...- Robin ya sentía como una migraña empezaba a aparecer. Si seguía así tendría dolores de cabeza por el resto del día, y todavía faltaba mucho para la noche.

Con el grupo con mas fuerza, ya estaban listos para el plan, ahora solo faltaba como ejecutarlo correctamente, al igual que como curar a Rama.

* * *

**N/A: Este es el capitulo mas largo que he escribido en toda mi historia de escritor, pero creo que valió la pena, además que siento que hare capítulos así de largos mas de una vez.**

**Les agradezco a todos los que participaron en la votación y que comentan. Sobre todo, mando un saludo y agradecimiento a Dknight27 por la información del evento de Kaleid, que servirá para la inclusión de Cloe.**

**También aviso que después de publicar este capitulo, borrare la parte de las votaciones para que solo queden los capítulos.**

**Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	10. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10: Norte América, parte 7**

* * *

Sentado en una roca viendo al sol caer, Archer pensaba en lo últimos acontecimientos.

Cuando llegaron a la línea de Ley, Da Vinci dio una pequeña lección de América y la contradicción que representa su esencia, al ser una agrupación de naciones en uno solo. Tema que no le tomo importancia al no ser de utilidad.

También estaba que la necrosis en el corazón de Rama seguía esparciéndose, Nightingale podía mantenerlo vivo unos días mas pero solo eso, luego no estaría fuera de sus manos, por lo que era importante que llegaran rápido a Alcatraz para encontrar a su esposa Sita y sanar la maldición.

Ahora que el sol caía, se habían instalado para que los Masters descansaran. Billy y Robin salieron en busca de leña, Elizabeth y Nero fueron a otra parte a practicar sus canciones y Geronimo ayudaba a los jóvenes para hacer una tienda.

Rama parecía decaído cuando Nightingale le estaba poniendo dosis de analgésicos, pero parece que la Berserker le dijo algo al Saber para que recuperaba confianza antes de caer dormido.

Tendrían que pensar como actuar para realizar el asesinato. El había asesinatos preparados contra políticos corruptos y lideres terroristas, por lo que la información sobre el enemigo y sus rutas es lo mas importante, esperaba que el equipo de espías de Geronimo le puedan dar información de calidad, ya que si se iban a lo imprudente y con información mal manejada seria perjudicial, Cu Chulainn nunca fue un oponente fácil.

Hablando del perro, EMIYA sabia que ese sujeto era el tipo de Héroe que ataca primero y pregunta después, se le hizo raro al principio no verlo en las batallas, por lo que pensó en dos opciones: esta peleando en otro campo de batalla o lo han obligado a mantenerlo fuera de la primera línea para asegurar sus fuerzas.

La segunda opción era la mas probable, al igual que probablemente es la Reina de los Celtas quien mantiene a Cu a raya.

Hablando de ella, Archer se llevo una mano al mentón. El se hacia una idea de quien era esa "Reina" que hablaba Fergus. Todo apuntaba que era Medb, la reina de Connacht. El conoce de esa mujer por los recuerdos de las armas de los Celtas que tiene guardadas en su mármol.

Ahora que pensaba detenidamente, recién ahora se daba cuenta que estaba mas conectado a los Celtas de lo que creía, ya que casi todas las armas que usa con frecuencia son de héroes Celtas; Caladbolg II y Hruntring eran ejemplos.

_-Genial, la primera Singularidad en la que estoy y me doy cuenta de cuanta conexión tengo con esos tipos. Tenia que ser mi suerte- _pensó con fastidio.

_!_

Sus sentidos se activaron al sentir un mana extraño. Se levanto preparado y empezó a buscar con la mirada esa presencia mientras trataba de usar su olfato para oler el mana que sintió.

Pero tan pronto y momentáneo que lo sintió, desapareció sin dejar rastro, dejándolo sorprendido y extrañado. Se pregunto si pudo haber sido su imaginación, pero a pesar de que paso mucho tiempo de que usara sus instintos por seguir las ordenes de Alaya, estaba seguro que esa presencia si estaba.

-¡Archer!- Escucho la voz de su Master llamándolo, probablemente para hacer la cena.

Vio el perímetro una vez mas para asegurarse y darse la vuelta poco a poco hacia la tienda sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

* * *

Un poco cerda de allí, una pequeña risa se escucho, manifestándose de la nada una runa mágica que desaparecía, mostrando la figura de la persona que reía.

Era una mujer extremadamente hermosa, su cabello largo hasta debajo de la cintura de color morado rojizo como el vino combinaba con sus ojos rojo sangre, piel blanca como de la mas fina porcelana y usaba un traje de ceñido de color purpura negro que se ajustaba a magnifica figura y que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación se mostro. La luz del ocaso no era capaz de opacar su belleza.

-Aunque fue por un instante, me sorprende que pudiera sentir mi presencia. Sus sentidos son bastante buenos- elogió la bella mujer.

Ella había observado al grupo desde que salieron del pueblo en busca de los otros dos Servants y había decidido seguirlos desde la distancia.

Ella había planeado originalmente terminar con esta guerra y esta era enfrentando a su discípulo y a esa "mujer", pero al ver a estos Masters cambio sus planes, ya que un Espíritu Heroico no debería resolver una guerra como esta, es apropiado que sea resuelta por manos humanas.

Era raro referirse a ella como un Espíritu Heroico, pero en cierto modo gratificante, ya que finalmente su deseo había sido cumplido, finalmente estaba muerta y ahora estaba aquí, en una guerra entre países que su estúpido aprendiz lideraba.

Aunque estaba algo agradecida, tampoco era tan egoísta para dejar que el mundo y la historia humana se incineraran para siempre, ahora que tenia una oportunidad para aportar, no tenia duda en ayudar.

Y golpear a su tonto discípulo, sobre todo eso.

Pero por ahora observaría a este singular grupo y como darían su siguiente paso, ahí vería si su presencia fuera necesaria o no.

* * *

Ya había caído la noche y el grupo discutiría que hacer ahora.

Fou estaba entre los brazos de Gudako, quien estaba lo mas lejos posible de Nero, ya que hace unos momentos la rubia lo había perseguido para cepillarlo, pero solo logro espantarlo.

Archer disfrutaba ver al animal correr, aunque se le hacia incomodo ver un rostro que conocía tan bien, tener rasgos tan despreocupados y llamativos. Era inquietante.

Nunca entendería la historia y las semejanzas de sus leyendas con otras. A este paso, no le sorprendería si algún día viera a alguien con un rostro como el suyo.

-En estos momentos nos encontramos en la región oeste de Norteamérica. Los guerreros Celtas parecen venir mayormente por el este- empezó a explicar Geronimo. -Las bases de la armada Americana y las ciudades han caído una tras otra. Mientras la mayoría de ellos masacran hombres y mujeres de todas las edades, algunos Servants parecen dejar que aquellos que no pueden luchar escapen. Es bueno ser un Sirviente honorable, pero aquellos que lograron escapar terminaran muriendo tarde o temprano de cualquier manera- dijo lo ultimo con algo de pesar. -Es Este esta casi totalmente ocupado. Y... esta es la parte mas importante... Están usando a Washington como su base. En otras palabras, la capital original-.

-¿Esta usted seguro de ello?- Pregunto Mash asombrada.

-Es informacion que proviene de un hombre que escapo de Washington, pero no tengo pruebas. Aun así, si no les importa que les de mi intuición personal, pienso que esta es la fortaleza principal del enemigo- respondió Geronimo.

-¿Y eso por que?- Pregunto Nero.

-Cuando se busca humillar una nación, los métodos mas efectivos es ocuando la capital- respondió. -Por el otro lado, los Estados Unidos del Oeste comandados por Edison han comenzado a aceptar refugiados del Este. El hace que trabajen en las fabricas de infantería mecanizada, y diligentemente hacen mejoras cada día. Además, esta acompañado de Helena Blavatsky, de quien era amiga de cuando estaban vivos y de uno de los seres mas poderosos de la mitología India, el "Héroe de la Caridad" Karna, del Mahabharata. Es obvio para Blavatsky, pero es desconocido porque Karna se ha unido a su lado...-.

-También parece ser una compensación por la falta de Servants que tienen- dijo Archer. -Si tengo que suponer, los Celtas atacaron Washington y eliminaron a la mayoría de los Servants de este país que fueron invocados. Eso explicaría porque hemos visto solo a Edison y Helena-.

-Es como dices, mi fuente también dijo que entre los asesinados, estaba el Presidente George Washington, por lo que tendría sentido tu teoría- revelo Geronimo.

_-"Eso no me sorprende mucho"-_ dijo Da Vinci, el escudo de Mash fue colocado en el suelo y mostraba las imágenes holográficas de la Servant y el Doctor. _-"Aun cuando el alguien de renombre, incluso el podría caer con gente que actúa como bestia como los Celtas, aunque es una lastima, me hubiera gustado verlo"-._

_-"Dejando tus pensamientos de lado.."- _intervino el Doctor Roman. _-"Asumiendo que Washington es la base del enemigo. ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?"- _Cuestiono.

-¡Ya se!- Hablo Billy con una idea en la cabeza. -¿No podemos dejar que se destruyan mutuamente?-.

-Eso será difícil- dijo Geronimo. -Ya que los Celtas poseen el Grial, el ejercito de Edison no puede reducir el poder de ataque sin importar las mejoras que el haga. De hecho, es la naturaleza actual de la situación lo que permite que pequeñas fuerzas como nosotros podamos movernos libremente-.

-Es verdad. ¡Olvídenlo!- Exclamo Billy.

-Muchos de nosotros que nos reunimos en esta ocasión somos héroes, pero no héroes realmente- el Apache vio a todos los Servants del grupo. -Un bandido, un vagabundo, un lobo solitario... esa es la clase de gente que somos. Dado a la oportunidad, ellos trataran de explotar nuestras debilidades. Así que solo hay un modo de ganar: Debemos buscar a Sirvientes en especifico y eliminarlos-.

-Básicamente, solo nos queda asesinar. Hubiera sido útil tener a un Assassin en nuestro grupo- comento Archer.

-Es cierto, pero tenemos algunas ventajas que nos permiten compensar la falta de uno; el Noble Fantasma de Robin puede ocultar la presencia de quien lo usa, y tenemos una gran gama de información. Además, la capital debe tener la defensa mas grande en esta nación, que incluso para un Assassin el infiltrarse y asesinar a alguien seria difícil-.

-Um…- Elizabeth parecía dudosa. -¿Eso esta realmente bien? Hay mas que solo uno de ellos, ¿verdad?- Dijo.

-Estas en lo correcto, chica dragón... al menos, normalmente-.

-¿Que quieres decir?- Pregunto Gudako.

-Ya entiendo- dijo Archer, comprendiendo lo que dijo Geronimo. -Los guerreros Celtas son unos locos que les gusta la batalla, viendo como atacan e invaden es bastante obvio que hacen lo que les plazca...-.

-¿En otras palabras...?- Hablo Gudao.

-...¿Los guerreros Celtas no tendrán ninguna énfasis en defender la capital?- Termino Mash.

-Esa es mi especulación. Ellos solo ven una fortaleza como un lugar donde vivir, no un lugar al cual defender. Ellos se enfocan en que tan fuertes deben ser sus soldados. Su sociedad valora mas la individualidad que un grupo unido- explico Geronimo.

-Ah, ya entiendo. En lugar de construir las defensas de un castillo, piensan que pueden depender de su propia fuerza. No hay duda que por ello su castillo carece de mano de obra- entendió Robin.

Los Celtas hacen lo opuesto a Edison, quien piensa en uniformidad y fortalecer sus números. El piensa que cantidad puede superar calidad y los Celtas piensan lo contrario. Dos aspectos tan opuestos que no es raro que sean las principales naciones en esta Singularidad.

-Pero es una apuesta peligrosa, ya que nos estamos basando en muchas suposiciones, que aunque parecen ser muy acertadas, siguen siendo suposiciones- señalo Archer.

-No tenemos manera de defender el Oeste. Debemos apostar debido a la diferencia en la fuerza militar que es abrumadora- dijo Geronimo.

-Hmm, supongo que este si es el fondo del barril- comento Billy.

Gudako se llevo la mano al mentón para pensar un poco. -¿Cuales son los Servants del lado Celta que sabemos que siguen vivos?- Le pregunto al holograma del Doctor.

_-"Sabemos de tres: Fionn mac Cunhaill, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne y Cu Chulainn. A los dos primeros ya los enfrentamos y Archer dice recordar enfrentar a Cu Chulainn en la Guerra del Santo Grial, por lo que tenemos información de las habilidades de todos ellos"-._

-Creo que también debemos mencionar a su "Reina", ¿recuerdan? La que Fergus menciono antes de desvanecerse- señalo Archer.

-Por tu cara veo que tienes una idea de quien es- dijo Elizabeth, no sabia porque, pero ese hombre se le hacia familiar aunque nunca lo había visto, tal vez lo esta confundiendo con alguno de sus fans.

-Solo es una teoría, pero creo que puede ser Medb, la reina de Connacht, ella intento invadir el reino de Ulster. Es la única persona que se me viene a la mente- respondió.

_-"Sabes mucho de los Celtas, ¿no?"- _Comento Da Vinci.

-Para mi desagrado, estoy conectado a varios de ellos, sobre todo a ese molesto perro de Cu-.

-Eres misterioso, Archer, pero le da un cierto toque de belleza a tu ser. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Vamos, dime- insistió Nero con emoción.

Archer suspiro con resignación, no podía oponerse aun que quisiera a ese rostro. Aun cuando sabia que Nero no era "ella", tener el mismo rostro lo hacia complicado.

**(N/A:EMIYA tiene cierta debilidad por las Saberfaces, toman nota de eso XD).**

-Si quieren un nombre por el cual llamarme, entonces pueden llamarme EMIYA. Eso debería de complacerlos- dijo EMIYA.

-Quería seguir llamándote Rojo un poco mas, pero al menos ya sabemos tu nombre- dijo Billy.

_-"¿Están de acuerdo con el plan, Fujimaru-kun, Ritsuka-chan?"- _Pregunto Romani a los hermanos.

Los hermanos se miraron un momento y después miraron a sus Sirvientes. -¿Ustedes están de acuerdo con esto?- Preguntaron ambos a los Servants.

-No me agrada, pero dudo que haya un mejor plan que este. No tengo ningún problema con este plan- dijo Billy.

-No importa que tan pequeño sea, tomare la oportunidad que tenga. Aunque una apuesta de todo o nada me asusta- dijo Robin con confianza.

-A Lancer y a mi tampoco nos importa- dijo Nero y Elizabeth asintiendo.

-Así es. Estamos muy ocupadas, así que entre mas rápido termine, mejor para nosotras-.

-Un tratamiento medico es inútil si no nos dirigimos directamente a la fuente. Si Washington es el problema, debe ser cortado totalmente- dijo Nightingale. -No obstante, debemos priorizar el tratamiento de este paciente- refiriéndose a Rama.

-Estoy bien... o eso me gustaría decir, pero soy inútil en cuanto a asesinato se trata. Así que solo los terminaría retrasando-.

-Si, así es. Es por ello que quiero dividir nuestras fuerzas en dos grupos- dijo Geronimo, atrayendo la atención de todos. -Un grupo ira con Nightingale en búsqueda de la Servant Sita, quien esta unida a Rama, para así darle tratamiento. El otro grupo se infiltrara en el Oeste y se hará cargo del asesinato- revelo su plan.

-El asesinato es una misión peligrosa, hay una gran probabilidad de que falle, además somos un gran grupo, por lo que se debe evitar agruparnos y ser todos derrotados- dijo Archer.

Si el asesinato llegara a fallar. El primer grupo que fue en busca del Servant Sita podría seguir adelante y con suerte con un Rama recuperado. Hasta ahora, Archer ve que los Servants de la India son fuertes, esperaba que Rama también fuera uno.

-Personalmente, me gustaría que los Masters y Mash acompañen a Nightingale y Rama- comento Geronimo.

-Yo creo que solo debería ir Ritsuka y Mash, mi Master es quien mas tiene contrato con la mayoría de ustedes, si esta lejos les será mas difícil apoyar con mana- comento Archer.

Los Códigos Místicos y estos raros Sellos de Comando creados por Chaldea le permitían a los hermanos Fujimaru hacer un contrato con mas de un Servant, en una Guerra del Grial seria imposible ya que solo un Servant cuesta mantenerlo, pero como los Servants en las Singularidades son invocados por el Grial, no necesitan obligatoriamente un Master para existir.

Para hacerlo mas fácil los hermanos se repartieron los Servants que hicieron alianzas entre si: Gudako hizo un contrato con Nero, Billy y Robin, mientras que Gudao lo hizo con Geronimo y Elizabeth. La pelirroja tenia mas por decisión de los Servants y porque sus reservas de mana eran un poco mayor que las de su hermano.

-¿Que piensan ustedes?- Pregunto Geronimo a los jóvenes.

-¿Nosotros?- Pregunto Mash.

-Si. Para ponerlo de alguna manera... son nuestro as bajo la manga. Literalmente, nuestra carta ganadora. Si todo va bien y eliminamos al enemigo, perfecto. Si no lo logramos y lo hacemos como dice EMIYA, su Master estaría en peligro y el resto queda en sus manos- explico.

-Dejare la decisión a mi Master- declaro Mash. Sea cual sea la decisión de sus Master, ella la seguiría.

-Sigamos con ese plan- dijo Gudako. -Estoy de acuerdo con Archer. No quiero ser solo un estorbo, por lo que iré con ustedes al asesinato mientras mi hermano y Mash apoyan a Nightingale-san y a Rama-.

-Pienso igual. No me agrada que mi hermanita este en peligro, pero debemos arriesgarnos si queremos que todo tenga éxito- declaro Gudao.

-No te preocupes, Ritsuka, no dejare que nada malo le pase a mi Master- dijo Archer con una pequeña sonrisa arrogante. -Me he enfrentado lo suficiente contra ese perro para saber como derrotarlo. Aunque no estaría mal que un Servant mas fuera contigo, de preferencia uno con el que tengas ya un contrato-.

-En ese caso, Lancer… no, Elizabeth. Deberías ir con ellos- dijo Nero a la dragona.

-¿Huh? ¿Por que yo? ¿No iremos juntas?- Cuestiono.

-Umu. Aunque me encantaría ver quien es la mejor cantante... no podemos exactamente cantar a todo pulmón durante una misión de asesinato- dijo Nero.

Como emperador, ella ordeno, e incluso realizo varios asesinatos por su reino, por lo que sabia de lo que hablaba y no seria prudente, ya que sabia que ambas competirían en el momento y eso no es lo adecuado para esta clase de misión.

-Eso seria aburrido- añadió con su típico tono infantil. -Es por ello que, cuando nos volvamos a ver, lo haremos en un gran escenario. Ellos serán los jueves, y nosotras finalmente arreglaremos las cosas. ¡Para ver quien es la verdadera idol!-.

-Ug… ¡Que esplendido! ¡Una actuación de una vez en la vida! No podía esperar menos de mi rival. ¡Piensa en GRANDE!- Exclamo Elizabeth convencida.

-¿Jueces?- Pregunto Gudako.

-Mejor pretendamos que no hemos escuchado eso- comento Gudao riendo.

-Foouuu- aulló Fou.

-Pero si ese es el caso, ¿no deberías ir mejor tu con el Master en mi lugar, Nero? ¿Puedes lidiar con algo tan complicado como lo es un asesinato?- Pregunto Elizabeth.

-hehehehe, lamento decepcionarte, pero encajo mas en el asesinato... ¿te preguntas por que?- Río Nero. -Soy Nero Claudius. ¡Soy una veterana en ambos casos, asesinar y ser asesinada!-.

-No es algo que debas presumir- comento Archer.

-Me robaste las palabras de la boca- comento Robin.

-Lo se. Ni siquiera yo pretendía alardear sobre eso- dijo Nero. -Pero con mi **Privilegio Imperial**, puedo imitar a un asesino por un tiempo-.

Ese privilegio era una habilidad personal que le permite a quien lo tiene poseer habilidades esencialmente imposibles durante un corto tiempo. Con esa habilidad, Nero era adecuada para esta misión de infiltración y asesinato.

-Además, hay otra razón muy importante- añadió la rubia.

-¿Una razón... importante?- Pregunto Geronimo.

-¿Que podría ser...?- Pregunto Gudao.

-Umu. Pues verán... ¡Rama y yo somos muy similares!- Revelo Nero como si fuera algo importante.

-¡¿Eso es todo?!- Exclamo Rama.

-¡¿A que te refieres con eso es todo?! ¡Es importante no tener características similares!- Protesto Nero ofendida.

-En ese caso, no se puede evitar. Ese es un problema grave para cualquier grupo después de todo...- dijo Elizabeth.

-¿Es realmente importante? ¡¿Tanto así como para aceptar instantáneamente?!- Exclamo Rama sorprendido que por esa razón Elizabeth aceptara. -Oye, Gudao. ¡Estoy realmente confundido aquí!-.

-No te preocupes por eso- respondió el pelinegro.

-Eso dices tu, pero...-.

-De acuerdo, es momento de que el paciente se calme- intervino Nightingale, dándole un zape a Rama.

-¡Owww!-.

_-"Ya que tenemos todo listo, ajustare las pulseras que tienen Ritsuka-chan y Fujimaru-kun para que puedan servir como radios para el otro. Así se mantendrán en contacto y decidir donde reunirse después de regresar"- _informo Romani.

-En fin, esta bien. Mas vale que logres ese asesinato, Nero- dijo Elizabeth a su rival.

-No es necesario decirlo, solo déjamelo a mi. Es como una actuación en vivo hecha en secreto- dijo Nero con una sonrisa.

-Entonces esta decidido- hablo Gudako. -Geronimo, Robin, Billy, Nero, Archer y yo nos dirigiremos hacia el Este para el asesinato...-.

-Y Nightingale, Rama, Elizabeth, Mash y yo iremos a la Isla de Alcatraz para rescatar a Sita y curar a Rama- termino Gudao. -Por favor, tengan cuidado- le hablo al grupo de su hermana.

-No te preocupes, nii-san. Con nuestro grupo ni siquiera ese héroe Celta podrá con nosotros- dijo Gudako animada-

-Muy bien, entonces partiremos mañana a primera hora. Les aconsejo que duerman, Masters- dijo Geronimo.

-Geronimo tiene razón, sobre todo tu, Gudao, ya que debes ir de vuelta al Oeste. Asegúrense de comer todo y dormir bien, nada de platicas nocturnas- dijo Archer.

Todos terminaron de comer la comida en sus platos que disfrutaron lo mas que pudieron, ya que era probable que esta sea la ultima vez que coman en grupo, así que aprovecharon lo mas que pudieron en conversar y disfrutar.

Poco después los Masters fueron a las tiendas que hicieron para cada uno. Gudao dormía en una separada y Gudako y Mash dormían juntas en otra tienda, al ser ambas mujeres no había problema, Nero intento dormir con ellas también, pero Archer se lo negó, provocando un puchero molesto de la rubia.

* * *

**(Con Gudako)**

_La chica volvía a soñar._

_A comparación del sueño anterior, ahora estaba en un lugar mas tranquilo. Estaba en la habitación de un hospital. Ella vio alrededor de la habitación, encontrando a varias personas en camillas con heridas, pero entre las personas vio una que atrajo sobre todo su atención._

_Era el niño pelirrojo del sueño anterior, a diferencia de como lo vio antes, ahora se veía con mas vida y confundido, miraba la habitación desorientado, probablemente había despertado hace poco. Vendas cubrían su cabeza y cabello y tenia un parche en la mejilla izquierda._

_Ritsuka se alegro que el niño estuviera bien, pero también le dio curiosidad ver que no estaba muy herido, claro, su cabeza estaba vendada, pero solo eso, no parecía tener nada roto._

_Al observar al niño es que se dio cuenta que este era otro sueño del "ciclo de sueños" que le conto EMIYA, por lo tanto, esto es algo que su Servant vivió._

_-Acaso... ¿Archer es este niño?- Se pregunto Gudako un poco incrédula._

_No veía otra explicación, primero pensó que el niño fue alguien que Archer salvo, pero ella no lo ve en ninguna parte y si es un recuerdo es natural que deba de estar._

_Escucho la puerta abrirse y vio entrar al mismo hombre pelinegro que vio antes acercándose al niño, ahora lo pudo ver mejor, usaba un traje como de negocios, pero mas grande y puro negro, sus ojos también negros estaban vacíos, como carente de vida, sus rasgos faciales eran japoneses._

_El hombre se paro delante de la cama del niño, -¿Como te encuentras? ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto el hombre adulto._

_-Si- respondió el niño, asintiendo con la cabeza._

_-Me alegro...- suspiro el hombre de alivio. -¿Cual es tu nombre?-._

_El niño pelirrojo no respondió de inmediato, pareció pensar esa pregunta, como si no pudiera recordar su nombre, eso dejo preocupada a Gudako._

_-Shirou…- respondió tras unos segundos de silencio y la manera que pronunció su nombre era como si ni siquiera el estuviera seguro de que ese fuera su nombre._

_Al notar eso, el adulto pelinegro apretó un poco sus puños. -Ya veo, Shirou, se que es repentino, pero tengo que hacerte una pregunta. ¿Te gustaría ir a vivir conmigo, un hombre que no conoces de nada, o te gustaría ir con los demás niños?-._

_-¿Pero que clase de pregunta saco de la nada?- Pensó la Fujimaru, hacerle una pregunta así sin avisar o explicar era imprudente, lo mas normal seria que el chico Shirou se negara._

_Pero lo que no sabia, es que ese niño, a partir de hoy, no era normal._

_-Me gustaría ir contigo- dijo el pequeño pelirrojo, brindándole al adulto una pequeña sonrisa un poco vacía._

_El hombre sonrió un poco como agradecido, pero Ritsuka podía notar la expresión de dolor que tenia. ¿Por qué tenia esa expresión? El lo salvo, ¿no? Gudako no entiende lo que sucede._

* * *

Los rayos del sol golpean el rostro de Gudako, quien molesta por ser interrumpida en los recuerdos de su Servant se levanta y estira los brazos perezosamente.

A su lado, Mash dormía como bebe, sonrió al ver la expresión de su Kouhai, normalmente era muy trabajadora, por lo que verla tan relajada y tierna como ahora era adorable.

-Mash, despierta, ya es de mañana- Ritsuka sacudió a la Demi-Servant del hombro, provocando que se me mueva hasta que finalmente despierta.

-Buenos días, Senpai- saludo Mash bostezando.

La entrada de la tienda se abrió, mostrando a Nero. -Ya despertaron, que lastima. Quería aprovechar para ver cuan bellas se veían al dormir, pero llegue tarde- se lamento la rubia.

-Lo lamento, Nero, pero no tenemos tiempo para eso- dijo Gudako, arrastrándose hasta salir de la tienda, Mash la seguía por detrás, ambas se levantaron y se estiraron los músculos.

-Como sea. El Arquero Rojo esta haciendo el desayuno, quiere que vengan pronto, el otro Master se despertó antes y esta ayudando a cortar leña- explico Nero.

Un poco mas adelante, Gudao cortaba con dificultad los troncos con una hacha que Archer proyecto para el.

Cuando todos se reunieron a desayunar y terminaron. Ordenaron todo para no dejar nada atrás y cada grupo este listo para su misión designada.

-Ahora nos dirigiremos al Este- dijo Archer.

-Si, nosotros nos dirigiremos a la isla de Alcatraz- dijo Mash.

-Probablemente hayan Sirvientes Celtas en la isla de Alcatraz, por lo que tengan cuidado. En combate físico ninguno de ustedes tendría oportunidad, por lo que tengan esto por precaución- Archer proyecto unas esferas negras y las lanzo a Gudao.

-¿Que son?- Pregunto el joven.

-Bombas de humo, no son muy efectivas, pero si las lanzas cargándolas un poco de tu mana, podrían confundir a los Celtas con suerte. Su prioridad es rescatar a esa Servant, no enfrentar a los Celtas- explico Archer. -Solo te di dos, así que no las gastes-.

-Gracias, las usare lo mejor que pueda- dijo Gudao, guardando las bombas en su bolsillo. -También tengan cuidado-.

-Master. Nuestro tiempo juntos fue corto, pero lo disfrute. Rezare para que su grupo consiga su objetivo- dijo Geronimo con sinceridad.

-Suenas como si no nos volviéramos a ver- señalo Gudao, no le gustaba escuchar esa forma de hablar.

-Supongo que si sueno de esa manera... no te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver- dijo Geronimo, sonando mas positivo.

-Oye, Master. No te preocupes, esto acabara pronto- dijo Billy. -Con una encantadora Master como tu hermana apoyándonos, ¡solo espera tranquilo las buenas noticias!... Solo bromeo-.

-Cuida bien de la pequeña princesa, Master- dijo Robin, refiriéndose a Elizabeth.

-¡Oye, debería ser al revés! Yo soy quien cuidare de el- se quejo Elizabeth. -Cerdita, tu asegúrate que este vago de verde trabaje, no quiero que el plan fracase porque tenia flojera- le dijo a Gudako.

-¡Oye, eso duele!- Exclamo Robin con una mueca de disgusto, para luego suspirar. -... En fin, hora de ponerse a trabajar-.

-Umu. Ritsuka, cuida de Lancer por mi- solicito Nero.

-¡Oye! ¿Tu también, Saber? Eso es grosero- volvió a quejarse Elizabeth. -Ya que estamos en esas, Cerdita, asegúrate que nada malo le pase a Saber. Una vez que estés de regreso, decidiremos quien es la numero uno-.

-¡Por supuesto!- Exclamo Gudako.

-No te preocupes, Nero, nada malo le pasara a Elizabeth- respondió Gudao.

-Tendremos un encuentro justo y cuadrado, ¡y así veremos quien es digna de los aplausos de la audiencia!- Exclamo Nero haciendo aparecer su espada y levantándola. -¡Te mostrare mi verdadera fuerza cuando llegue el momento! ¡Sera algo que hará volar tu cabeza!-.

-¿Entonces ella se ha estado restringiendo todo este tiempo?- Pregunto Robin sorprendido. -Eso es algo que da miedo de pensar-.

-Si, ve y mátalos a todos, Saber. Aun tenemos pendiente esa colaboración con el Teatro Dorado y el Castillo de Csejte- dijo Elizabeth.

-¡Umu, déjame todo a mi!-.

Archer sabia de lo que se refería Nero, su Noble Fantasma era uno que sin duda ayudaría si llegara el momento de pelear contra Cu Chulainn.

Los dos grupos se separaron en direcciones opuestas, tenían distinto trabajo y objetivo, pero todo era para el mismo fin, acabar con esta guerra.

El grupo del Este salió del bosque y camino a paso calmado hacia Washington.

-Es hora de movernos- dijo Archer.

-Umu. Fue una despedida rápida, pero no me arrepiento de nada. Es momento de terminar nuestra tarea- dijo Nero decidida.

-Confió en que nuestra fuerza actual sea suficiente, pero un plan no seria tan malo- dijo Gudako pensativa.

Geronimo miro a EMIYA de manera singular, transmitiéndole un mensaje silencioso que el arquero entendió y que envió a los dos Archers que lo captaron y atrajeron la atención de la pelirroja, adelantándose los tres al camino.

-No me gusta que Gudako este. Nos vamos hacia nuestras muerte, Archer- dijo Geronimo al arquero rojo.

-Es bastante obvio, pero las razones que dije eran verdad, la necesitamos para tener mejor pase de mana, es un riesgo que hay que correr, pero tampoco expondría a mi Master sin un plan de respaldo- respondió Archer. -Por lo que quiero dejar algo claro ahora que tenemos la oportunidad, ¿vale?-.

-De acuerdo-.

-Si todo sale mal y tengo que decidir entre salvarlos a ustedes o a mi Master, no dudare, no puedo-.

-No tienes que decírnoslo, somos Servants. La vida de la Master es la mas importante, por lo que si tienes que dejar el escenario para salvarla no dudes- dijo Nero.

Ella sabia cuan peligrosos son los planes de asesinato y había muchas posibilidades de fracasar, ni siquiera estaban seguros de las defensas de Washington, por lo que la decisión de Archer de sobreponer la vida de su Master era una obvia para cualquier Sirviente y nadie de aquí lo odiaría si escapara por eso, si era posible los ayudarían.

Priorizar la vida de Gudako era lo mas importante si todo fallaba, con ese pensamiento, Caster y Saber asintieron hacia Archer.

Robin y Billy que hablaban de cualquier cosa con Ritsuka sabían de que hablaron los otros tres atrás suyo y también estaban de acuerdo, Robin tenia cierta idea de lo que pasaba en la cabeza de Nero. Esa chica pelearía a ganar, por lo que sabia que ella pelearía con todo desde el principio.

Todos los Sirvientes estuvieron de acuerdo con esa opción, pero solo seria de ultimo recurso, ninguno estaba pensando en morir, por lo que darían su mejor esfuerzo en ganar y sobrevivir.

* * *

**N/A: Hasta aquí el capitulo, ya se planearon el asesinato y la invasión a Alcatraz, por lo que les tengo una pregunta. ¿Les gustaría que además del ataque a Washington que va a pasar ahora, también muestre un poco de la misión de Alcatraz? Pregunto por si les interesa, aunque aviso que nada cambiara en Alcatraz, pasara como en el juego esa parte.**

**También hizo su primera aparición la shishou, esa escena es mas para introducirla, además había dicho en juego que había visto al grupo, pero nunca dijo cuando los vio, por lo que aproveche un poco.**

**Aunque hablando de ella, me di cuenta de algo, ya que Scathach estaría solo hasta terminar Salomon, ya que se supone que en las semi-Singularidades ocurren cuando el mundo ya no esta quemado y ella solo puede aparecer como Servant por la incineración de la humanidad y en los Lostbelt el mundo Panhumano esta como congelado, pero aun vivo.**

**Si me equivoco en algo díganme y si la quieren para también después de Salomon pues denme un argumento valido para mantenerla, que no quiero que sea algo que este ahí como una Servant porque si, a mi no se me ocurre nada.**

**También explico a algunos que los otros Servants, EMIYA Assassin y Cloe aparecerán después de terminar America, ya que hare sus respectivos eventos.**

**Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	11. Nuevo Fic

**Perdón si esperaban nuevo capitulo, ya trabajo en ello, pero les vengo a avisar de un nuevo Fic de Fate que acabo de publicar y me gustaría que lo fueran a ver para darle su apoyo y compartirlo. Creo que la trama podría gustarles.**

**Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	12. Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11: Norte América, parte 8**

* * *

El grupo de Gudao había llegado hasta la costa de una playa, donde pidieron prestado un bote de un señor mayor para cruzar el mar y llegar a la Isla de Alcatraz que se veía desde la playa, aunque el anciano les advirtió que en la isla hay dragones, pero el grupo no se intimido, por lo que les dejo usar su bote con la condición de que si lo destruirán se lo pagaban.

Gudao y Mash eran los que remaban, lo hacían con toda la prisa que podían, ya que Rama estaba en su limite. Por suerte el bote también tenia velas y el viento soplaba fuerte, facilitándoselos aun mas.

Desde la terraza de la prisión, un hombre observaba con su gran vista el bote con el grupo. Era un hombre alto de piel bronceada con cicatrices en el torso, brazos y pasando por su ojo derecho y cerca de su nariz, cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás, ojos color ámbar. Solo vestía pantalones de mezclilla, dejando expuesto la parte superior de su cuerpo, dejando también ver los tatuajes en sus brazos, aunque también usaba guantes rojos sin dedos y muñequeras de oro con tonos verdes.

Este hombre era Beowulf, el protagonista de su poema épico y Servant Celta de la clase Berserker.

-...Hm. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro...- conto a los Sirvientes en el bote. -Pero uno de ellos luce débil. ¿Acaso esta herido?- Se pregunto confundido. -Entonces significa que son realmente tres. ¿En serio? ¿SOLO tres?- Exclamo decepcionado. -Solo espero que sea suficiente para que todo el mundo este satisfecho...- suspiro, chasqueando la lengua. -Como sea. Muy bien chicos, es hora de trabajar-.

Se adentro a la prisión y se dirigió a una parte donde estaban un pequeño grupo de soldados y muchos Wyverns, todos ansiosos por pelear y por beber sangre.

-No están aquí solo para vivir en vano y comer humanos. ¡Vayan a ponerse a prueba!- Le grito a todos, sacando rugidos de emoción y saliendo al exterior.

En lo mas profundo de la prisión, una mujer con características similares a Rama levanto la cabeza al sentir una presencia que conocía acercarse.

-¿Lord Rama?-.

El grupo del Master Gudao llego a un pequeño muelle donde arrimaron el bote para usarlo cuando se vayan, vieron un poco hacia arriba, dándose cuenta que estaban por la parte trasera de la isla.

-Parece que tendremos que subir un poco mas para llegar a la entrada- comento Gudao con una mano cubriendo sus ojos de la luz del sol.

-_"Ya he detectado varias respuestas de Wyvern enemigos. Además..."_\- hablo el Doctor Roman.

-Hay un Servant aquí- termino Mash, sintiendo la presencia de uno arriba en la prisión. -Pero parece que no ha hecho ningún movimiento-.

-Entonces, ¿debemos suponer que los Wyvern fueron enviados como un tipo de camino?- Pregunto Ritsuka.

_-"Es lo mas probable"- _afirmo el Doctor.

-¿Lo que significa?- Pregunto Elizabeth confundida.

-Seguramente estamos siendo puestos a prueba. El esta diciendo, "Estoy justo aquí, vengan hacia mi..."- interpreto Rama.

-Y si no logramos derrotar al Servant, es seguro que no podremos encontrarnos con Sita- agrego Nightingale. -Vayamos directo hacia allá entonces. Considerando la condición del paciente, no tenemos tiempo que perder-.

El joven Master asintió de acuerdo. No podían dejar que Rama muriera, por lo que el grupo empezó a avanzar con paso acelerado hacia un camino de rocas que va hacia la cima.

En el camino, los Wyvern llegaron hasta ellos y empezaron a lanzarse al ataque contra ellos. -No se necesita esperar por permiso para operar. ¡Cortando directamente!- Exclamo Nightingale adelantándose del grupo y con un cuchillo de bisturí, corto la boca del dragón, matándolo al instante.

-Realmente me alegra tenerte como aliada...- comento Rama viendo hacia atrás el cadáver del Wyvern.

Mas Wyvern empezaron a llegar y uno de ellos lanzo una llamarada contra la Berserker, pero Mash se puso delante de ella y haciendo aparecer su escudo bloqueo el fuego, dándole a Nightingale la oportunidad, salto lo suficientemente alto para estar arriba del escudo y usando la punta de arriba de la cruz del arma, se impulso para un segundo salto y golpearlo en el estomago, haciéndolo caer mientras ella aterrizaba en el suelo y seguía corriendo.

-Vamos a seguirla. No vale la pena pensar tanto las cosas- exclamo Ritsuka, corriendo hacia adelante.

-Así es. Es bueno cuando las cosas son fáciles de entender. ¡Vamos hacia ellos a toda velocidad!- Exclamo Elizabeth, haciendo aparecer su lanza.

* * *

**(Con el grupo de Gudako)**

Les tomo un poco menos de tiempo que a Gudao llegar a su destino, pero cuando vislumbraron con la vista la famosa "Casa Blanca", se ocultaron para no ser detectados y Robin fue enviado a hacer una exploración con el uso de su segundo Noble Fantasma.

Estuvieron esperando al menos media hora, hasta que Robin se hizo aparecer y se quito la capucha, que al colocársela se activaba su segundo Noble Fantasma.

-¿Que viste?- Pregunto EMIYA.

-Rayos. Realmente estoy usando demasiado el **Rey sin Rostro**\- se quejo Robin.

El Rey sin Rostro era el segundo Noble Fantasma de Robin, al ponerse la capucha le permitía no ser detectado por casi nada al colocarse la capucha. Básicamente le daba la habilidad de **Ocultamiento de Presencia **de los Assassin a quien lo usara.

-No se puede evitar. Si yo fuera a explorar, causaría un gran escandalo- dijo Nero.

-Supongo que eso es cierto. Pero, en fin... Parece que planean hacer un desfile de larga escala en esta calle principal- señalo el pelinaranja la calle que daba recto desde la Casa Blanca.

-¿Un desfile? ¿Por qué harían algo así?- Pregunto Billy.

-Eso no lo se. Aun así, definitivamente eso es lo que esos Celtas están preparando-.

-Un desfile...- la expresión de Nero se torno molesta. -¡Que indignante! ¡No, envidiable!-.

-¡¿Eso no es lo opuesto?!-.

-Archer. Que hombre tan triste eres... ¿Nunca has hecho un desfile?-.

-¿Porque debería? Solo soy un sujeto común y corriente-.

-Los desfiles son geniales... toda la gente gritando mi nombre, las ordenadas tropas marchando en un paso perfecto. Un movimiento de mano y me llueven cosas como "¡Maravilloso!" "¡Genial!" "¡Hurra!" "¡Señorita Nero, duerma conmigo!"- Recordó la rubia esos momentos con feliz nostalgia. -Umu, ahora yo también quiero hacer un desfile-.

-No tenemos tiempo para eso- interrumpió EMIYA el ensueño de la Saber. -Hacer un desfile en un momento de guerra es sospechoso. Parece una trampa-.

-Tienes razón, pero también es un buen momento para eliminar al objetivo de este desfile- dijo Geronimo.

-¿Cual es el objetivo exactamente?- Pregunto Gudako.

-El Servant con los honores mas grandes es quien hace el desfile... aunque podría no ser un Servant- respondió Geronimo.

-Es cierto, también existe la posibilidad de alguien de esta época tenga el Grial y lo use para sus deseos. Aunque debe ser alguien que le gusta llamar la atención si hace algo como un desfile ahora mismo- dijo Archer cínicamente.

-En un desfile, la persona con mayor influencia también debe destacar mas que nadie. Ese es todo el punto del evento. Pero también es una buena oportunidad de asesinato- dijo Nero.

-Hmm, no es fácil ser un presumido- comento Billy.

-Robin, ¿lograste sentir algún Servant en el lugar?- Pregunto Geronimo.

-Logre sentir dos. Si había alguno mas, estaban lejos de mi radar para ser detectados- respondió el Archer verde. -Los dos que mencione, están rodeados de guerreros Celtas-.

-Era como habíamos supuesto entonces, que la mayoría de los Sirvientes no están en la Washington- dijo Gudako.

-Pero también puede que simplemente estén fuera del rango de Robin- menciono Billy. -Siempre esta la posibilidad de una emboscada-.

-Soy un Archer. Mi rango de detección de Servants es bastante amplió, ¿sabes?- Robin se sintió un poco ofendido por el comentario de Robin, aunque tenia que darle la razón, ya que los Servants pueden acercarse en un instante aun estando lejos de su rango.

Pero EMIYA tuvo que estar de acuerdo con esa parte con Billy. Un festival en plena guerra literalmente era una invitación de un intento de asesinato, fácilmente podría ser una trampa para quien quisiera matar al líder. Además estaba la duda de que el líder Celta sea o no un Celta. Archer tenia casi seguro que Cu Chulainn estaría por aquí, por lo que el podría ser uno de los dos Servants que detecto Robin, pero no saben si el segundo es el líder u otro Servant escolta de una clase que desconocen.

-¿Que deberíamos hacer, Master?- Pregunto Billy a Gudako.

La chica estaba pensando seriamente la situación. Ella y su hermano había estudiado de posibles escenarios donde tendrían que tomar decisiones después de Orleans, aunque esta seria la primera vez que ella tomaría una decisión importante sola.

-Puede ser una emboscada, como dicen Billy. Pero tampoco podemos perder la oportunidad, eso podría ser peor, por lo que tengo un plan- dijo la Fujimaru.

-¿Cual, cual?- Pregunto Billy interesado.

La pelirroja miro a su Servant personal, quien tuvo un presentimiento del plan de la Master. -¿Cual es tu rango de tiro, Archer?- Pregunto Ritsuka.

-Ya lo entiendo. Entonces le aseguro, Master, que no fallare en el blanco-.

-¿Que quieren decir?- Interrogo Billy confundido.

-Yo me pondré a cierta distancia y hare de francotirador para matar de un golpe al blanco. Un papel perfecto para mi- explico Archer.

Para el no era algo nuevo, en sus trabajos en vida y misiones como Contra-Guardian había asesinado desde largas distancias gracias a sus habilidades, siendo una de las razones de porque entraba en la clase Archer.

-No tuvimos que luchar para llegar hasta aquí. Mientras mi que mi hermano y Mash se esfuerzan en el Oeste, debemos hacer con éxito esta misión- dijo la pelirroja, poniéndose de pie.

-Entiendo el plan. Me parece uno perfecto para este trabajo- dijo Geronimo. -El enemigo ya debe de sentir que algo pasa, pero seguro ellos no piensas que tenemos tantos Servants preparados-.

-No es por cuestionar las habilidades de Rojo, ¿pero que pasa si falla? Siempre existe la posibilidad- pregunto Billy. No quería sonar pesimista, pero con los riesgos tan grandes cualquier cosa podría suceder.

EMIYA no se sintió ofendido, entendió su punto, ya que no siempre había podido acertar con éxito el primer golpe. -Un plan B seria bueno...- fijo la mirada en Nero. -No debemos restringirnos en el uso de Nobles Fantasmas, por lo que creo que usar el tuyo como plan B seria lo adecuado-.

-¿Como sabes mi Noble Fantasma?- Pregunto Nero sorprendida.

-Tengo la capacidad de saber el nombre de una persona, sus habilidades y su historia al ver su arma, funciona sobre todo con espadas- explico Archer, no tenia caso ocultarlo porque existía la probabilidad de que todos murieran.

-¡Que impresionante habilidad! ¡Si nos hubiéramos conocido en vida, tal vez te hubiera echo mi mago de la corte!- Exclamo Nero impresionada.

-No gracias...-.

-Ahora solo tenemos que esperar que comience el desfile para actuar...- dijo Geronimo, terminando el plan.

-Entendido. Hagamos esto rápido y escapemos- dijo Robin.

-¡Así es, demos lo mejor de nosotros!- Comento Billy emocionado.

* * *

**(Con Gudao)**

Su grupo había superado a los Wyverns y soldados Celtas que obstaculizaron, con gran ayuda de Nightingale, quien no parecía agotarse de tantas batallas con tal de curar a Rama. La mejora de Locura de ella para salvar a sus pacientes sin duda fue algo beneficioso en esta ocasión.

Estaban corriendo directo a la entrada de la prisión, Rama cada vez se sentía mas patético por no poder ayudar, pero se prometió a si mismo de vivir hasta que viera a Sita.

-¡Un Servant!- Exclamo Mash deteniéndose, viendo al Servant que los esperaba en la entrada.

-Hey. Bienvenidos a la penitenciaria de Alcatraz. ¿Están aquí para ser encarcelados? ¿Un ataque? ¿Ayudar en una fuga?- Los saludo Beowulf bombardeándolos con preguntas -Díganme que es lo que quieren. Pensaré en ello una vez que los haya asesinado-.

-La esposa de este paciente parece estar retenida aquí. Ella es necesaria para que se recupere, por favor, libérala- pidió Nightingale.

-¿Que? ¿Están aquí para una reunión? ¿En serio? ¿No vinieron a pelear?- Pregunto sorprendido y un poco decepcionado.

-¡No! ¡Solo queremos rescatar a la esposa de Rama! ¡Por favor déjanos llevárnosla!- Pidió Gudao.

-Las únicas cosas contra las que una enfermera pelea son las enfermedades y heridas- comento Nightingale.

-Estas totalmente en lo correcto, señorita. Cualquier enfermera que toma la vida de otros estaría loca- asintió Beowulf. -¿Eso significa que tu no estas loca? ¡Eres realmente un Servant respetable!-.

-Debo admitir que estoy de acuerdo con el enemigo- admitió Rama. -Esta enfermera de aquí es una mujer contradictoria, alguien que esta loca y al mismo tiempo no lo esta-.

-¿Oh? Pensé que solo eras su equipaje- dijo Beowulf, notando recién la presencia de Rama. -¿Realmente puedes hablar? Ya entiendo. Eres el esposo de esa señorita. Desafortunadamente para ti, no tengo pensado dejarla ir-.

-Parece que no nos esta escuchando, Master- dijo Mash.

-Fooufou, fou- dijo Fou, bajando la cabeza.

-Entonces estas obstruyendo el tratamiento de un hombre herido. Los obstáculos deben ser removidos- sentenció Nightingale. -Deseo por un derramamiento de sangre. No, estoy sedienta por uno-.

Para Florence Nightingale, salvar a un paciente lo era todo, no importara lo que tuviera que hacer, si significa salvar a un paciente, ella removerá todo los obstáculos desde la raíz.

-Heh… ¡hahahahaha!- Empezó a reírse a carcajadas Beowulf. -¡Que increíble! ¡Así que los Berserkers vienen en diferentes variedades también!-.

-Ugh… este Servant no me hace sentir bien... ¡Lo siento en mis cuernos!- Exclamo Elizabeth con disgusto.

-Parece que no nos dejara pasar, Master- dijo Mash, poniéndose en guardia.

-¡Quédate segura de eso joven señorita! Después de todo, mi verdadero nombre es Beowulf. El"Asesino de Dragones"- se presento con su titulo y todo Beowulf.

_-"¡El famoso héroe del mas viejo poema épico Ingles, Beowulf!"- _Exclamo Romani sorprendido desde el comunicador. _-"El es un formidable enemigo, así que no se contengan. ¡Todos, peleen junto contra el!"-._

-¡A la orden, Doctor!- Asintió Ritsuka, dando la señal para atacar.

Mash y Elizabeth saltaron al mismo tiempo y atacaron con sus armas extendidas hacia Beowulf, pero para sorpresa de ambas, el Berserker atrapo sus armas con cada mano fácilmente.

-¿Oh? ¿Estamos iniciando una batalla en grupo? Veo que piensan ir con todo. ¡Eso me gusta!- Exclamo, sujetando con fuerza el escudo y la lanza de Mash y Elizabeth para lanzarlas hacia atrás.

-¡Ese tipo es puro musculo!- Exclamo Elizabeth, aterrizando en el suelo.

Beowulf se llevo dos dedos a los labios y silbo, todos vieron acercarse un dragón atravesando la gran puerta de Alcatraz y que era mas grande que los Wyverns que vieron, del tamaño de la puerta aprox.

-¡¿Un tipo dragón? ¿No eran solo Wyverns?- Exclamo Mash sorprendida.

-Yo mismo recogí a este. Es una lastima usarlo en una pelea como esta, pero esta bien como prueba- dijo Beowulf. -Es obvio que somos enemigos, pero aun así hay códigos de presentación-.

Beowulf sonreía emocionado por la batalla. El admiraba a aquellos que son fuertes, incluso si son enemigos que no temen a la muerte, pero son extravagantes y nunca olvidan el honor, el los recordaría.

En el mundo de la vida Celta, esa es una regla; luchar y probarte a ti mismo o morir.

En este mundo lleno de conflictos y esta nación que esta siendo tragada dentro del lodo de una guerra, era una oportunidad para que cualquiera pruebe su fuerza para ver si es digno de vivir.

-Si tienen un problema con eso, vengan y peleen. Prueben que su vida es digna de ser vivida. Prueben que son guerreros- los reto a todos. -Si logran hacer eso... ¡Al menos recordare sus nombres!-.

El dragón dio un gran rugido y golpeo el suelo con una de sus garras, provocando un pequeño temblor en todo el grupo.

-¡Cuidado con mi vestido, tonto dragón!- Se quejo Elizabeth al ver un poco de tierra en su vestido.

-¡Elizabeth. Tu y Nightingale enfrenten a ese dragón!- Ordeno Gudao a sus Servants. Si Beowulf decía la razón de ser un asesino de dragones, entonces no podía dejar que Lancer se enfrentara a el. -¡Mash, tu enfrenta a Beowulf en lo que derrotamos al dragón!-.

-¡Entendido!- Respondieron todas las Servants, lanzándose contra sus oponentes.

Beowulf esquivo un golpe del escudo de Mash y dio una patada a la chica, pero fue detenida por el escudo, pero siguió dando golpes, impidiendo que Mash pudiera hacer algo. Por ahora el no usaría sus armas, no lo veía necesario, ya que sus puños bastaban para poner en las cuerdas a la chica.

Fujimaru extendió sus brazos para compartir su Od con su Servant, dándole la fuerza para levantar el escudo cuando bloqueo otro golpe de Beowulf y contraatacar con uno propio, que fue bloqueado por el Berserker al protegerse con un brazo, pero lo hizo retroceder un poco.

-Nada mal, chica- sonrió emocionado el Celta.

Elizabeth y Nightingale subían por el cuerpo del dragón hacia su cabeza. Como las escamas de un dragón eran tan duras y no tenían ningún arma Mata-Dragones, tendrían que apuntarle a la cabeza.

-¡Toma esto!- Elizabeth salto y empezó a caer con su lanza extendida hacia la cabeza del dragón, pero este alzo la vista y disparo una bola de fuego. -¡AAHHH!- Exclamo al quedar aturdida por la bola de fuego que golpeo su lanza y empezó a caer en descontrol.

Nightingale golpeo con un puño la frente el dragón, provocando que la sacudiera y se callera también, pero se recompuso en el aire y con su revolver disparo a la boca, ocasionando algo de daño al mismo tiempo que atrapaba a Elizabeth y caigan de pie sin problemas.

-Gracias, eres una buena ayudante- agradeció Elizabeth, limpiándose un poco el vestido.

-No fue nada, por como caigas te ibas a lastimar y no podía permitirlo- dijo Nightingale.

El dragón molesto, disparo una llamarada contra ambas Servants. Mash vio eso y se separo de Beowulf para correr hacia ellas, colocándose adelante, usando su escudo para protegerlas del fuego, haciendo un gran esfuerzo con ello.

Beowulf retrocedió unos pasos y se cruzo de brazos, viendo si podían lidiárselas ellos solos contra el dragón que recogió.

-¿Esta bien, Mash? ¿Estas herida?- Pregunto Nightingale.

-Estoy bien...- respondió Mash respirando pausadamente.

-¡No solo esa cosa y el tipo estorban en la sanación del paciente, si no que también hacen daño a otras personas, acumulando los heridos! ¡Eso no lo permitiré!- Exclamo la Berserker molesta, saltando para atacar.

-¡Nightingale, espera!- Exclamo Fujimaru, pero fue tarde.

El dragón levanto una garra y golpeo a Nightingale, que cayo al suelo, pero sujeto la garra de la Bestia Fantasmal que intentaba aplastarla, soportando el peso, por ahora.

-¡Es la oportunidad, ataquen!- Ordeno Ritsuka, lanzando con toda sus fuerzas una de las bombas de humo que le dio Archer a los ojos del dragón, explotando justo frente a el.

Al quedar momentáneamente ciego, el dragón retrocedió aturdido, dejando de poner presión en Nightingale, quien se movió lejos de la garra y dio un potente golpe en la base de su cuello, haciendo que se sacudiera un poco.

Elizabeth y Mash también golpearon el mismo punto donde golpeo Nightingale, la lanza de Elizabeth perforo un poco la piel del dragón, ocasionando que algo de sangre saliera, pero nada significativo.

-¡Intenta subir a su cabeza, tengo una idea!- Dijo Rama que se sujetaba fuerte de la espalda de la Berserker.

-Los pacientes no pueden opinar cuando se lleva a cabo una operación- exclamo Nightingale.

-¡Tu solo hazlo!-.

Florence hizo lo indicado, pero para golpear en la cabeza del dragón, que empezaba a enojarse cada vez mas al sentir que los golpes le estaban ocasionando daño.

Rama aprovecho la altura para levantar una mano y hacer aparecer su Noble Fantasma: Era una espada larga de color rojo metálico, **Brahmastra**. Originalmente una flecha, pero Rama, que quería convertirse en un Saber para que su esposa, Sita, usara su flecha y arco, lo transformo en una espada, pero aun tenia la capacidad de ser lanzado con facilidad.

-¡Toma esto!- Rama lanzo la espada directo al espacio entre los ojos del dragón. Como la espada era una construcción divina tenia la capacidad de dañarlo. El dragón rugió de dolor y con su cola golpeo a Nightingale que cargaba a Rama, provocando que ambos caigan al suelo de costado. Los dos lanzaron un quejido de dolor, pero mas el Saber que la Berserker.

-Ese chico no lo hizo tan mal. ¡Cerdito, ayúdame para que acabe con este tonto dragón de una vez!- Solicito Elizabeth a Fujimaru.

-¡De acuerdo!- El Master levanto la mano que tenia lo Hechizos de Comando, el primero de ellos empezó a brillar. -¡Por este Hechizo de Comando! ¡Elizabeth, derrota a ese dragón!-.

Un aura azul de mana rodeo a Lancer, quien sonrió y giro su lanza con su mano al tiempo que sus alas de dragón salían. -¡Cuando un fan me pide que haga algo de esa forma, no puedo negarme!-.

Clavo la punta de su lanza en el suelo, haciendo aparecer un circulo mágico debajo de ella, el circulo empezó a liberar gran cantidad de mana y una construcción empezó a levantarse detrás de ella de a poco.

-¿Pero que...?- Exclamo Beowulf viendo lo que estaba apareciendo. Inmediatamente sus instintos le avisaron y se alejo.

El castillo demoniaco en el que reino Elizabeth se mostro detrás de ella, mostrando que su tamaño casi igualaba al de la prisión de Alcatraz.

-¡Tápense los oídos!- Grito Ritsuka a Florence y Rama, no le tuvo que avisar a Mash ya que ella ya se los había tapado tan fuerte como podía.

-¿Eh? ¿Por que?- Pregunto Rama confundido, pero como el pelinegro no lo escucho al tener sus oídos ya tapados, el y la enfermera hicieron lo mismo sin entenderlo del todo.

**-Ultimo Numero. ¡Te lo mostrare muchísimo!**\- Exclamo Elizabeth, elevándose en el aire con sus alas, sus pies tocando la parte trasera de su lanza. **-¡Báthory Erzsébet! ¡Laaaa!-.**

Lancer produjo una melodía con su voz, siendo su castillo un altavoz mágico, liberando una onda de energía mágico que fueron expulsadas como rayos.

Al escuchar a Elizabeth, Rama se tapo aun mas fuerte los al comprenderlo todo. ¡Nunca había escuchado algo tan espeluznante!

Pero quien peor lo pasaba era el dragón, que a parte de recibir los rayos de mana que salían del castillo, sufría de la onda de voz amplificaba de Elizabeth, lo que sin duda era lo que lo mataba, saliendo sangre por sus orejas y boca. El dragón fue empujado hasta que choco con la entrada de la prisión, destrozando la parte superior de la construcción al caer al suelo muerto.

Cuando Elizabeth detuvo su canto, su Noble Fantasma termino, desapareciendo su castillo. -¿Que tal estuvo? No fue mi mejor melodía, ya que me reservo para enfrentar a Saber, pero es algo digno de elogiar- hablo Elizabeth.

-Fue... magnifico... como siempre, Elizabeth-san- dijo Mash separando sus manos de sus oídos igual que el resto.

-Por el bien de todos sugiero no volver a usar ese Noble Fantasma, de lo contrario, no aseguro que los sistemas auditivos de todos salgan intactos- dijo Nightingale.

Todos, excepto Elizabeth, asintieron.

-Diablos, esa es una voz que espantaría al mas fiero guerrero. Siento pena por mi dragón- dijo Beowulf aterrizando frente a la entrada destruida al tiempo que se limpiaba los oídos.

-¡Un cerebro de musculo como tu nunca entendería el arte de una gran Idol como yo!- Exclamo Elizabeth enfada.

-Aunque eres un enemigo, te sugiero que te apartes, si te vuelves a negar no dudare en eliminarte para sanar a mi paciente- ofreció Nightingale una salida.

Pero Beowulf solo río, rechazándola. -¿Que es lo que te pasa? ¿Acaso no sientes dolor mujer? ¿O acaso tienes un corazón de hierro?- Pregunto, esperaba que el golpe de cola del dragón le causara algún daño al menos. -Los soldados mecanizados de Edison son mas humanos que tu. ¡Eres como el acero en ropajes de humanos, Berserker!- Agrego.

-Me dicen eso a menudo. Pero no me importa. Después de todo, mi cuerpo solo esta para curar a los pacientes- respondió Nightingale con firmeza.

-¡Eres como una marioneta que solo hace aquello para lo que fue construida! ¡Parece que debo hacerte pedazos para lograr detenerte!- Hizo aparecer sus Noble Fantasmas para encarar a la Berserker.

Mash y Ritsuka reconocieron la espada que apareció en la mano derecha del Celta como la espada espiral que vieron usar a EMIYA varias veces como flecha, pero esa era de color rojo como sangre. En la mano izquierda sujetaba una espada bastante grande del mismo color que la primera espada que sujetaba, pero parece mas un garrote de acero que una espada.

Las espadas eran la verdadera **Hrunting **y **Naegling** respectivamente, las espadas demoniacas de Beowulf.

-¡Senpai! ¡Una de esas espadas es igual a la que Archer-san usa!- Exclamo Mash, viendo a Hrunting.

-¿Oh? ¿Tienen a alguien usando esta espada? Pues cuando termine con ustedes tendré que ir a conocerlo- dijo Beowulf, sabiendo que hará cuando termine aquí.

Nightingale tenia una mano sujetando su revolver, pero Rama en su espalda se removió. -Espera, Nightingale, tengo una petición que hacerte-.

-Tu eres solo un paciente, mantente callado- dijo Nightingale.

-No, esto es necesario para mi tratamiento- negó Rama, atrayendo el interés de la enfermera.

-¿Que deseas?-.

-Bájame-.

-... No puedo hacer algo así-.

-Bájame por el bien de mi tratamiento. Si tu caes, ¿quién se encargara de curarme?- Cuestiono, sabia que este era la única forma para convencer a la Berserker.

-¿Tan siquiera puedes pelear?-.

-Confía en mi. Un paciente y un doctor deben confiar el uno en el otro, ¿verdad?-.

Nightingale lo pensó unos momentos, hasta que cerro un momento los ojos con resignación. -... Solo una corrección. Soy una enfermera, no un doctor- al decir eso se arrodillo y empezó a desatar la bolsa atada a su cintura que mantenía al pelirrojo colgando en su espalda.

-Oye, ¿qué intentas hacer?- Pregunto Ritsuka, viendo como Rama hacia aparecer su espada y se apoyaba en ella para levantarse.

-¿Acaso eres idiota? ¡Solo quedaras peor!- Señalo Elizabeth.

-¿Huh?- Beowulf se veía confundido por la acción de Rama de ponerse de pie. -Oye, quiero pelear contra esa señorita que es una marioneta de metal que esta por allá- señalo a Florence. -No tengo interés alguno en luchar contra un cadáver viviente. Solo vete a morir en un rincón o algo así-.

Pero Rama no le hizo caso. -Tienes razón. Solo soy un cadáver. Sin embargo... escúchame- pidió con dificultad. -Tengo una buena historia para ti. Un buen trato. Algo que no te puedes perder-.

Sin que Beowulf se diera cuenta, estaba reuniendo mana en su Noble Fantasma para su plan. Gudao lo noto y el mismo le proporciono un poco de mana, aunque por la maldición que tenia Rama le era difícil recibirla.

-¿Hm? ¿Has venido a una prisión a hacer un buen trato? ¿Acaso tratas de sobornar al carcelero o algo así?- Pregunto Beowulf curioso.

**-¡Brahmasta!-.**

-¡¿Que?!-.

Rama lanzo su espada que giro al ser lanzada y la punta brillo de su mana, que al girar provoco que pareciera una pequeña cierra voladora.

Beowulf levanto sus armas para defenderse, pudiendo hacerlo porque el Noble Fantasma fue liberado con poca fuerza, pero aun así retrocedió muy atrás por la onda de impacto, tomando por sorpresa a la mayoría.

-Tienes una cara bonita, pero mira que salir con un ataque sorpresa. ¡Demonios, eso si es interesante!- Exclamo el Berserker enemigo.

Rama atrapo su espada y la clavo en el suelo para no caer. -¡Cállate! ¡Hazte a un lado! ¡Por estar en el camino del amor, podría ser mucho peor para ti! ¡Mi esposa me esta esperando! ¡No pienso ser quisquilloso con mis métodos!- Exclamo iracundo.

-He... haha, ¡pero claro! ¡Eso ha sido mi culpa!- Respondió riéndose. -Trate de actuar como un gran villano, ¡pero eso fue mas como un pequeño subordinado! ¡Muy bien, hagámoslo niño bonito! ¡Si logras derrotarme, la victoria será para la justicia!- Exclamo emocionado. -¡Pon tu vida en riesgo por tu mujer, y muere con honor!-.

Para hombres como ellos, tener una esposa por la que pelear es algo que sin duda vale la pena morir por ella, ya que era ellas las que tenían la tarea de soportar a tontos guerreros como ellos, por lo que Beowulf vio el deseo de Rama con respeto.

-¡Mash!- Ritsuka iba a ordenarle a su Servant que ayudara a Rama, pero el mismo Rama lo interrumpió.

-¡No vengas, Mash! ¡Esto es entre el y yo! ¡Fujimaru! ¡Apóyame con mana, por favor!- Exclamo, ya que antes de venir hacia aquí el Saber y el Master habían echo un contrato por sugerencia del mismo Rama.

-¡Pero...!- Mash no parecía estar de acuerdo, Rama estaba muy débil y apenas podía estar de pie, no era adecuado que peleara, menos aun solo contra un Berserker.

Pero Ritsuka pensaba diferente, veía en los ojos de Rama una determinación a ganar como sea, y el le estaba pidiendo ayuda para ganar y cumplir su objetivo.

Como Master, también era su deber escuchar a su Servant y ayudarlo para que cumpla su deseo. -De acuerdo- levanto la mano, su segundo Hechizo de Comando empezó a brillar.

Usa Hechizos de Comando tan seguido en una Guerra del Santo Grial era un grave error ya que estos no volvían, pero los Hechizos de Comando que usaban los Masters de Chaldea fueron creados por la misma organización en base a los de la Guerra del Grial, y los Códigos Místicos que eran los uniformes blancos que ahora usaba estaban configurados para que un Sello de Comando vuelva en 24 horas después de su uso, por lo que si tenia el tiempo y la paciencia podía recuperar otro mas.

Pero ahora, se necesitaba gastar un segundo para cumplir con la misión. -¡Uso un Hechizo de Comando para que tengas la fuerza para pelear, Rama!-.

El cuerpo del Servant fue rodeado por un aura roja al recibir el mana del Sello de Comando. Por su herida no tenia mucho tiempo, tres golpes era lo máximo que podía dar, así que tenia que aprovecharlos.

El primero en lanzarse fue Beowulf, quien arremetió contra Rama alzando Naegling para aplastarlo, pero el pelirrojo lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado a tiempo, moviendo su espada verticalmente hacia el cuello del Berserker, pero este interpuso su espada para detener la de Rama, pero la fuerza que tenia del Sello y su propio espíritu le hizo poner mas presión en su golpe, causando que Beowulf retroceda un poco.

Sonriendo emocionado, el Berserker empezó a atacar a Rama seguidamente con sus dos espadas, pero su oponente esquivaba los golpes a centímetros de su cara a propósito para no moverse mas de lo que podía. Rama giro hacia un lado para esquivar una estocada de Hrunting y rodeo a Beowulf mientras giraba, quedando detrás suyo.

-¡Aaaahh!- Rama dio un corte ascendente en la espalda del guerrero Celta, dejándole una gran herida.

Pero Beowulf no pareció afectarle demasiado, ya que sin problemas giro y con Naegling golpeo a Rama de costado, mandándolo a arrastrarse por completo en el suelo.

-Ese fue un buen corte, chico. Realmente lo sentí- dijo Beowulf, acercándose para aplastarlo.

-¡Senpai!- Exclamo Mash al ver que Ritsuka corría hacia el encuentro entre Sirvientes.

Quejándose de dolor, Rama se giro un poco para evitar ser aplastado por la gran espada, pero Beowulf alzo Hrunting para matarlo y ya no podía evadirlo esta vez.

-¡Rama!- Usando una de las habilidades de su Código Místico, Ritsuka le proporciono mana al Servant Saber, lo que le permitió evadir la estocada de la espada demoniaca y ponerse de pie, justo a tiempo que Ritsuka llegaba detrás de el.

-Retrocede, Master. Aun puedo dar un golpe mas- dijo Rama.

-Déjame ayudarte para que puedas dar ese golpe- dijo Ritsuka, usando las dos habilidades de su Código Místico. Una de ellas para sanar un poco sus heridas y la otra la uso al tocar la espalda del Servant con una de sus manos, mostrando unos Circuitos Mágicos extenderse un poco por su espalda, aumentando mas su fuerza para un ultimo ataque.

-¡OK! ¡Hora de terminarlo!- Dijo Rama sintiéndose un poco mejor, lo suficiente para usar su otro Fantasma Noble.

Su segundo Fantasma Noble era **Vishnu Bhuja.** Le da acceso a las múltiples armas que recibió en vida, aun siendo clase Saber las puede usar, aunque solo momentáneamente y no las puede mostrar en su totalidad, solo como figuras de luz que al usarse desaparecen en chispas.

En su mano derecha hizo aparecer un gran aro de luz que era una de sus armas y la lanzo hacia Beowulf, quien la repelió con sus espadas, pero esta volvió a lanzarse contra el para sorpresa de este, por lo que la volvió a repeler y evadir, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado.

Rodeado por las demás armas de Rama, que flotaban encima de el, aunque solo algunas estaban manifestadas por la condición de su dueño, se lanzaron hacia el suelo para golpear a Beowulf, pero con su habilidad salto antes de que impactaran, pero Rama lo había predicho, estando en el aire al mismo nivel que el tenia alzada su espada con ambas manos sujetada que estaba rodeada por chispas eléctricas.

-¡Toma esto!- Rama bajo con toda las fuerzas que le quedaban su espada, golpeando a Beowulf, quien se cubrió cruzando sus armas, pero la fuerza del golpe fue demasiada y sus armas cayeron al suelo, golpeándolo a el y mandándolo a estrellarse contra el piso.

-¡Vaya! ¡Es mas competente de lo que imagine!- Exclamo Elizabeth impresionada por la habilidad de Rama.

Beowulf se recompuso un poco aturdido, el golpe lo sacudió demasiado y le dejo una herida en el pecho, pero hubiera sido peor si no se hubiera protegido antes con sus armas, además, la herida en su espalda que había sanado por su habilidad de recuperación había cobrado factura al estrellarse con el suelo, haciéndolo difícil siquiera sentarse.

Rama aterrizo en el suelo antes de colapsarse, pero Ritsuka lo atrapo antes de que tocara el suelo, inmediatamente Nightingale corrió a revisarlo.

-Tch, ni siquiera puedo ganar contra un hombre medio muerto... he perdido, no importa como se mire- dijo Beowulf rindiéndose. Aun podía pelear, pero en el sentido del combate había perdido.

-¿Significa que se rinde?- Pregunto Mash.

-Si, me rindo. Hagan lo que quieran. No soy tan desalmado como para entrometerme en el camino del amor- respondió Beowulf. -Demonios, mira que traer asuntos amorosos al campo de batalla... Soy débil contra esas cosas- se quejo en voz baja.

-Gracias- agradeció sinceramente Ritsuka.

-No lo hagas. Para ser honesto, quería derrotarlos a todos ustedes, o ser totalmente derrotado. Oh, por cierto, no le puse ni un dedo encima a la prisionera. Ella es tan delicada, siento que se haría pedazos solo con tocarla. Adelántate chico bonito. Tu delicada esposa te espera-.

-Si... ¡eso hare!- Dijo Rama con determinación.

Nightingale ayudo a Rama a caminar y el grupo paso de largo a Beowulf, que se quedo recostado en el suelo a recuperarse.

* * *

**(Con el grupo de Gudako)**

El desfile había comenzado, se habían reunido un gran numero de soldados Celtas para alabar a Medb, que estaba dando un tipo de discurso. Cuando la mujer hizo acto de presencia algunos se sorprendieron al verla.

EMIYA estaba en la cima de un edifico lejos del desfile con su arco en mano, ahora que la tenia a la vista, era momento. Había estado pensando que Noble Fantasma usar contra ella, ya que no podía usar uno que detectaran de algún medio, por lo que Hrunting y Caladbolg II estaban fuera, la primera por la sed de sangre que emana y la segunda por la cantidad de mana que libera al ser disparada.

Por lo que al buscar algún arma en su Mármol de Realidad para el propósito, había encontrado una que podría ser útil y la proyecto.

Era una lanza de tres puntas parecida mas a una alabarda: era **Houtengeki**, la lanza de Lu Bu, uno de los generales de los Tres Reinos que había ingresado a su Mármol en una misión de la Contra-Fuerza en esa época y la había visto de lejos.

Usando Refuerzo y Alteración cambio el diseño del arma para parecerse a una lanza larga y mas pequeña, pero el diseño seguía igual. El arma sirve para este trabajo porque tenia un atributo de casualidad inversa. No estaba al mismo nivel que Gae Bolg, se garantizo que siempre alcanzaría a su objetivo.

Por un momento se sintió tentado a usar la lanza maldita, pero si Cu Chulainn estaba merodeando por las zonas, el mejor que nadie sentiría el aura maldita del Noble Fantasma y podría desviarla, por no mencionar que no le gustaba esa arma.

Houtengeki no tenia esos problemas, aunque si tenia uno, y era que con casualidad inversa o no, estaba hecha para alcanzar su objetivo, no para matarlo. Pero por falta de tiempo y búsqueda era su mejor opción ahora.

Archer coloco la lanza convertida en flecha en el arco y tenso la cuerda, usando su vista para asegurarse que el ataque de directamente a la cabeza de Medb. Este tiro era uno que no podía fallar.

**-¡Houtengeki!-** Dijo el nombre del arma para activar su poder, soltándola como un **Broken Phantam **que se dirigió a su objetivo.

* * *

**N/A: Hasta aquí el capitulo. Los dejen con ganas de ver, ¿cierto? Pues ahora tendrán que esperar para saber XD.**

**Como se dieron cuenta, la mayoría quería ver lo que sucedía en Alcatraz, por lo que les mostré la batalla contra el dragón y un corto encuentro de Rama y Beowulf, donde hice que Gudao usara las habilidades de su Código Místico como nosotros lo hacemos en el juego, ya que me pareció algo interesante de usar.**

**A los que juegan FGO en el servidor del NA, ¿Cómo van en el evento? ¿Lo disfrutan? Pues yo no, ya que solo ayer empecé Salomon y aun no lo termino, además tire por Majin Okita y solo me salió el viejo de la lanza. No quiero tirar mas porque quiero ahorrar para Skadi, pero la tentación es enorme ya que la quiero como Waifu.**

**Por ultimo, les aviso que subí un nuevo fic de Fate con High School DxD, pero este es un poco diferente de lo que han visto en otros, ya que se centrara únicamente en la Guerra del Grial, sin tocar muchos temas de DxD. Les pido que vayan a verlo y comenten para que lo apoyen por favor.**

**Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	13. Capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12: Norte América, parte 9**

* * *

El Fantasma Roto que lanzo Archer choco con dos flechas blancas que parecían ases azules por la gran velocidad que fueron lanzadas. Las flechas explotaron cerca de Medb, mandando a volar cierta parte de su ejercito y alertándola.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Que pasa?! ¡Mi cabello se mancha de humo!- Exclamaba la Rider.

-¡Mierda!- Maldijo EMIYA, no supusieron que el enemigo tuviera un Archer con ellos. Su **Ojo de la Mente (Verdadero)** le advirtió, esquivando una flecha que rozo con el faldón de sus ropas.

-¡No funciono el francotirador! ¡Hora del plan B!- Exclamo Gudako enviando la señal a los demás Sirvientes en espera, corriendo hacia adelante.

Archer la tomo entre sus brazos como lo hacía cuando Rin se le ocurría saltar de un techo confiando que el la atraparía. Uso Refuerzo en sus piernas para ir mas rápido, llegando con su grupo que ya estaba de pie frente a Medb.

Nero ya había empezado a activar su Fantasma Noble. **-¡Luz del sol de la primavera! ¡Flores danzantes! ¡Los vientos de Mayo que rozan en tus mejillas! ¡Las benditas campanas que suenan más allá de la estrella! ¡Ábrete, Nuptiae Domus Aurea!-.**

Clavo la punta de su espada en el suelo y un círculo mágico apareció, extendiéndose por todo el alrededor, emanando un brillo que ilumino a todos. Archer y Gudako llegaron justo a tiempo con el grupo.

Cuando el brillo se acabo, ya no estaban en Washington, ahora estaban en lo que parecía un gran teatro dorado con temática de boda que fácilmente podía ser confundido con un palacio.

Medb estaba sorprendida al ver el lugar donde la trajeron. -Podrá ser esto... ¡¿Un Mármol de Realidad?!- Exclamo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de su error. -No, esto es diferente. ¡Esto es magia! ¡Una magia inquebrantable y sin vacilar! ¡Es tan hermoso! ¡Quiero este Noble Fantasma!- Deseo emocionada, este teatro sin duda era algo hermoso, digno de ella.

-Este Noble Fantasma esta muy lejos de tus manos, ¡pero este día tenemos un gran banquete para ti! ¡Prepárate!- Declaro Nero, apuntando su espada a Medb.

-¡Reina de Connacht, Medb! ¡Lo lamento, pero vamos a tomar tu cabeza!- Declaro Geronimo.

Medb vio el gran grupo de Sirvientes que estaban delante de ella con el propósito de matarla. -¡Oh vaya, son demasiados! ¡Y a causa de esta barrera mis guerreros se han debilitado también!- Comento viendo a los guerreros Celtas que habían sido transportados también de rodillas y demasiado cansados para moverse. -¡Esto es malo! ¡Estoy en un gran problema! ¡En un gran, gran problema!- Exclamo con falsa preocupación.

Archer se preocupo al oír ese tono de voz, estaba lleno confianza en algo. Entrecerró sus ojos, analizando las expresiones faciales de Medb por algún indició de lo que planea. Fue cuando entendió que estaba esperando.

-¡Aquí voy!- Nero se lanzo hacia adelante con su espada a la altura de su torso, dirigiéndose a gran velocidad contra Medb.

-¡Nero, espera!- Grito Gudako, que había llegado a la misma conclusión que Archer.

-¡Sálvame mi rey!- Grito Medb con una sonrisa.

Cuando Nero estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Medb para dar una estocada directo a su cabeza cuando...

-¡Haaaaah!- Cu Alter apareció de repente, chocando la punta de su lanza de espinas con la espada de Nero, desviándola, para girar su arma y dar una estocada a la rubia, que se protegió del golpe, pero retrocedió devuelta al grupo.

-Ugh… ¡¿El puede tener toda esta fuerza estando dentro de mi Teatro Dorado?!- Exclamo sorprendida. Se supone que mientras estén dentro de su teatro, sus enemigos tendrán menos poder.

-Un plan audaz, pero es un fracaso en el momento que su primer intento fallo. Debieron de haberse ido contra mi, no contra Medb- dijo Cu Alter.

-¡Hijo de la luz, Cu Chulainn! Aun en esa forma siniestra, ya veo- observo Geronimo.

-¿Es realmente Cu Chulainn?- Pregunto la Fujimaru sorprendida, ese Servant no era parecido al Cu Chulainn que su hermano conoció en la Singularidad F.

_-"Estamos viendo que analizando su núcleo espiritual, ese Cu Chulainn es un Berserker"- _dijo Romani.

-¿Un Berserker?- Repitió Archer en voz baja, sorprendido. Con el modo de ser y de pelear de Cu no le sorprendía que entrara en esa clase, pero el Cu Chulainn que estaba delante de el era mas diferente de lo que se supone.

Por lo que queriendo respuestas, uso su Rastreo en la lanza de Cu Chulainn, ya que el podía sentir que esa lanza, aunque era Gae Bolg, era diferente a la que su versión Lancer usa, así que funcionaria.

Al ver la historia de la lanza mentiría si dijera que se sorprendió, por que esto era algo que ya había visto en otros mundos que era invocado durante la Quinta Guerra del Grial. Este Cu Chulainn fue creado por el deseo retorcido de Medb al Grial de quererlo a su lado y a la imagen. Este Cu era un Alter, por eso su aspecto era tan oscuro, probablemente su personalidad también a cambiado en algo.

-¿Acaso tu llevas el Santo Grial, Cu Chulainn?- Pregunto Ritsuka, siendo la única explicación de la fuerza de Cu dentro del teatro de Nero.

-¿Huh? A mi no me importa el Grial. Le di esa cosa a Medb- respondió Cu.

-¡¿Qué sucede con esta fuerza entonces?! ¡Te encuentras encerrado dentro del campo de Nero!- Exclamo Geronimo.

-¡Yo desee eso!- Respondió Medb.

-¡¿Que?!-.

-¡Desee para que Cu se "volviera un rey"! ¡Un fuerte y malvado rey, que pueda ser mi igual!-.

-Ya veo. Si es un deseo al Grial, no hay duda que el pueda superar este campo delimitado...-.

-¿Ese perro, un rey? ¡Esa broma no se si considerarla buena o mala!- Hablo Archer. -Ese tipo solo esta hecho para seguir ordenes, no para liderar-.

-¿Huh?- Cu Alter miro a EMIYA por primera vez. Con tan solo verlo y escuchar ese tono de voz hicieron que un deseo de matar despertaran mas salvajes que nunca. -No se quien eres, pero ahora mismo deseo matarte-.

Archer solo respondió con una sonrisa arrogante que hizo molestar mas al Berserker, aunque no lo demostró.

-¿Se conocen, acaso?- Pregunto Billy.

-Eso no importa. Lo matare a el y a todos ustedes. Todo lo que buscaba era esta situación. Yo decidí regir como el "rey" supremo, y pelear con todo mi ser- afirmo Cu.

-¿Oh? ¿Entonces eres un "Rey"?- Pregunto Nero recuperada. -Deja que te pregunte, como un emperador. ¿Cómo planeas tomar el derecho de liderazgo?- Pregunto.

-Pelearé, mataré y conquistaré. Eso es todo- fue la respuesta contundente del Berserker.

-¿ESO es todo?-.

-No soy del tipo que gobierna con sabiduría. Además, todos los que viven en este lugar son guerreros. Tomaré todo, mataré todo, y dominaré en todas partes. Entonces cuando no quede nada mas... Regresare al vacío-.

-¿Que...? ¡En ese caos, no eres diferente de una bestia sin cerebro!- Señalo Nero incrédula.

-¿Y que hay de malo con eso? Nacimos en una era que no es ni un sueño ni realidad. Si desde el inicio todo es una ilusión, deberíamos desvanecernos sin construir algo, ¿no?-.

Cuando termino la frase, movió la cabeza a un lado, esquivando una flecha disparada por EMIYA.

-Ya escuche suficientes, las palabras solo son inútiles y gastan aire en la batalla- proyecto una espada que al tensarla en en su arco, se volvió una espada encorvada que solto y fue hacia el Alter.

-¡Umu! ¡Este tipo no es digno de ser un rey!- Declaro Nero también atacando.

El Berserker golpeo la flecha con su lanza, destruyéndola y se lanzo contra Nero, chocando su arma con la de ella, empezando un encuentro de salvajismo y elegancia.

-¡Geronimo, Billy, Robin! ¡Ustedes vayan contra Medb mientras Archer y Nero entretienen a Cu!- Ordeno Ritsuka, poniéndose en su papel como Master.

-¡Ok!- Dijo Robin, lanzando una de sus flechas contra Medb, quien solo movió de lado su cabeza, sorprendiendo a Robin.

Cu detuvo un golpe de la espada de Nero y usando el peso de la chica la empujo hacia atrás, quedando detrás de Medb mientras Cu cambiaba de oponente y se lanzaba contra los dos Archers.

-¡Aquí viene!- Geronimo retrocedió con Gudako mientras Robin y Billy apenas esquivaban el golpe de la lanza de Cu. Billy le disparo sus balas, pero un viento surgió de la nada, repeliéndolas.

-¡Tus balas no funcionaran!- Dijo EMIYA proyectando otra espada y lanzándola contra Cu, quien la esquivo. -¡Tiene **Protección contra flechas**! ¡Aun siendo un Alter y estar degradada es eficiente!-.

-¡Eso no es justo!- Replico Billy.

Archer decidió cambiar de táctica y proyecto a Kanshou y Bakuya, lanzándose contra Cu. Tenia suficiente experiencia peleando contra el para saber que debía enfrentarlo cuerpo a cuerpo para ganar, ya que usar demasiadas flechas que tengan la capacidad de superar su Protección contra flechas gastaría mucho de su mana.

Pensó por un momento en Caladbolg II, ya que Cu tiene un Geas que lo obliga a perder contra esa arma, pero como este no es el verdadero si no una creación de Medb, probablemente no lo tenga, así que queda descartada.

Nero se iba a apoyar a EMIYA, pero la voz de Medb la detuvo. -¿Dijiste que Cu no es apto para ser Rey, verdad? Pero el si lo es-.

Nero se giro a verla. -Explícate-.

-El requisito para ser un rey es una fuerza absoluta. Suficiente para declarar la dominación y crear una nación solo. Eso es suficiente para que la gente lo siga. El resto puede ser manejado por los demás-.

-¡¿Realmente te parece un buen momento para conversar?!- Pregunto Robin, recibiendo un golpe de la parte trasera de Gae Bolg en la frente, retrocediendo arrodillado.

-Quiero decir, la humanidad esta esclavizada por la fuerza. El débil se aferrara al fuerte siempre y cuando ellos puedan tener la gloría sobrante...-.

-¡Te equivocas!- Grito Gudako, ganándose la atención de Medb. -¡Nero, ve a ayudar a los demás, tus habilidades con la espada son necesarias!-.

-De acuerdo, Master, usted ponga en su lugar a esta zorra que usa corona- asintió Nero, dirigiéndose a la batalla.

EMIYA retrocedió cuando sus espadas fueron destruidas por séptima ocasión. Este Cu tiene mas fuerza que el Lancer y pelea mas salvajemente, probablemente por ser un Berserker. Billy y Robin habían intentado acercarse lo suficiente para que sus respectivos proyectiles pudieran darle, pero Alter los repelía con salvajismo y habilidad.

Nero apareció con un grito y alzando su espada choco con Gae Bolg, ese choque hizo que Cu se resbalara un poco, dándole la oportunidad a Nero de hacerlo retroceder. Su Teatro Dorado también aumentaba la suerte de la Saber, y la suerte podía llegar a jugar un papel importante en el combate.

Archer creo otro par de Kanshou y Bakuya y fue a apoyar a Nero, ella y el era los únicos combatientes físicos del grupo, por lo que tenían que ir con todo.

Cu retrocedió y dio una estocada a Nero que la esquivo girando su cuerpo y atacando con su espada al cuello de Cu Alter, pero este se agacho y aprovechando el largo y grosor de sus piernas le dio una patada que la mando lejos. Levanto su lanza de espinas para bloquear un golpe sorpresa del arquero rojo.

-¿Quien demonios eres? Nunca escuche de un arquero con espadas- pregunto Cu Alter chocando armas con EMIYA.

Archer solo esbozo una sonrisa cínica y se separo, dándole espacio a Nero para una estocada que Cu apenas pudo bloquear.

Gudako estaba de frente a frente con Medb, Geronimo estaba detrás de ella, listo para actuar. Mientras los demás distraían al Hijo de la Luz el aprovecharía, ya que no Cu no le daba la oportunidad a nadie para atacar a Medb y el deseo de la Rider para que Cu sea el Rey supremo lo mantenían fuerte y sin agotarse.

-Te equivocas sobre lo que dijiste de la humanidad- dijo Ritsuka cuando estuvo mas cerca de Medb.

-Yo no lo creo. Esa es la forma del mundo. ¿Tu no eres igual?- Pregunto Medb con una sonrisa. -Eres una simple humana que no podría contra el Servant mas débil, por lo que necesitas la ayuda de los Espíritus Heroicos para combatir a otros Espíritus Heroicos. Como eres débil, necesitas la ayuda del fuerte para cumplir tu propósito. ¿Me equivoco?-.

-Tienes razón en que soy débil y necesito la ayuda de los demás, no te lo niego- admitió la pelirroja. Fue por el sentimiento de impotencia que la impulso a invocar a EMIYA en primer lugar. -Pero la humanidad no esta esclavizada por nada. Porque somos débiles individualmente, es que nos apoyamos entre nosotros para ser mas fuertes-.

Su hermano siempre estaba para ella y Mash cuando lo necesitaban, y Mash estaba para ellos para animarlos, a pesar de que solo son Masters porque los que se supone que serían están en criogenia por culpa de Lev. También estaban el Doctor, Da Vinci, y las demás personas de Chaldea.

-Esas son palabras que dirían los débiles. Cu no necesita esas cosas, y por eso es perfecto como Rey- dijo Medb.

-Si usamos tus palabras, Reina de Connacht, tu no eres diferente, ya que te escudas detrás de Cu Chulainn para que te defienda- señalo Geronimo. -Como dijo Nero, solo eres una Zorra con una corona-.

-Eso esta bien. No me molesta ser una zorra. No me importa- le resto importancia Medb, de hecho, lo acepta. -Quiero decir, me he enamorado. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Así es... ¡desde ese día que falle en tomar Ulster!-.

Ella nunca olvidaría ese día. Desde siempre tuvo lo que quería y a cualquier hombre que deseara. Pero cuando quiso tener a Ulster, solo un hombre se interpuso y la detuvo.

Un guerrero que no podía ser de ella, un hombre que lo prestaba atención a su voluntad, un héroe que no la deseaba en su cama. Un héroe que protegió su nación solo de ella, que no se burlo de nadie, y termino su vida con una sonrisa.

Ese hombre era Cu Chulainn, el único que fue capaz de robar su corazón y que ella siempre ha deseado.

-¡Hasta donde yo se, Cu Chulainn es mas fuerte que cualquiera, y siempre lo he amado!- Declaro Medb.

-¡Entonces observa como el hombre que amas cae!- Grito Nero, que escucho esa declaración.

Nero le dio un corte a un costado a Cu cuando este estaba bloqueando los disparos de cerca de Robin y había quedado en mala posición al tener una flecha en la pierna por culpa de EMIYA. Retrocedió como un animal herido con cautela. El deseo de Medb seguía haciendo uso del poder del Grial, por lo que las heridas de Alter sanaban.

-¡Billy, conmigo! ¡Terminemos mientras podamos!- Exclamo Geronimo al Archer que estaba mas cerca.

-¡Entendido!- Dijo Billy, pero detecto otra presencia entrar al teatro de Nero. -Espera, ¿estas bromeando?-.

Flechas se dirigieron a gran velocidad a donde estaban los Servants que enfrentaban a Cu Alter. Nero y EMIYA las esquivaron, aunque Robin también las esquivo, una golpeo cerca de su hombro derecho.

-Un Servant…- declaro Robin ante la nueva presencia.

-¡Llegas tarde!- Le recrimino Medb al recién llegado. -Para ser perfectamente honesta, pensé que con Cu sería mas que suficiente. Pero me di cuenta que debería tener uno mas como reserva, por si acaso. ¡Soy tan lista!- Se alago a si misma.

Las heridas de Cu sanaron, observo en silencio la silueta, para posterior mirar con frialdad a Medb por interrumpir su pelea.

-Oh, querido. No me mires de esa manera, Cu. Esto no significa que no confío en ti, ¿de acuerdo? Pero algunas veces hay fuerza en los números, ¿sabes? Como justo ahora-.

-... Yo me encargare de la mujer y el de rojo. Tu encárgate de esos debiluchos- ordeno Cu Alter al recién llegado, aceptando la ayuda.

-¿Emocionado?- Pregunto Medb.

-En parte. Esto es un asunto de principios. Si esa mujer se llama a si misma emperador, entonces es mi deber como rey el hacerla pedazos. El de rojo lo quiero matar porque el solo verlo me irrita. Por eso es en parte- respondió.

-De acuerdo. ¡Entonces ve y hazte cargo de los otros, Arjuna!- Ordeno Medb con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Ella dijo... Arjuna?!- Exclamo Geronimo alarmado y asustado.

-¡¿Que?!- Reacciono EMIYA. El sabia quien era Arjuna porque apareció en la historia de la lanza de Karna cuando se enfrento a el en el campamento.

El segundo Servant al servicio de Medb que apareció era un hombre de piel morena y cabello rizado castaño oscuro, su vestimenta era como una túnica de color blanco y al final tenia unos toques morados, en el lado izquierdo de su cadera había un largo estuche para guardar sus flechas. En sus manos tenia un arco de cuerpo completo de color blanco y su cuerda parecía estar hecha de energía de color azul.

Ese hombre era Arjuna, el gran héroe del poema épico del Mahabharata, y el archienemigo de Karna, así como su medio hermano.

-Esto es lo peor...- comento Geronimo asustado. -¡Y pensar que ellos tendrían algo como esto escondido bajo la manga! ¡Los he subestimado!-.

Ahora entendía porque Karna estaba del lado de Edison. Arjuna y Karna eran existencias que estaban destinadas a siempre pelear entre si. Si Karna estaba del bando Americano, obviamente Arjuna estaría de parte de los Celtas. Fue estúpido e ingenuo de su parte no pensar en esa probabilidad.

-No tengo intención de hacerlos sufrir. Por favor, dejen que termine mi trabajo rápidamente- pidió Arjuna de manera caballerosa.

-¿Que deberíamos hacer, Geronimo?- Pregunto Billy, el sabía cuando estaba en desventaja y contra ese tipo del arco no tenia oportunidad.

-¡Robin!- Llamo Geronimo al otro Archer.

-¡¿Que?!- Pregunto el pelinaranja llegando con el grupo.

-Saca a la Master de aquí con EMIYA pronto-.

-¡¿Que?!- Exclamo Gudako.

-Usa el **Rey sin Rostro **y váyanse de aquí. Les conseguiremos algo de tiempo-.

-¡Espera, Geronimo! ¡No los abandonare! ¡Ni pienses que lo hare!- Rechazo la Fujimaru la idea.

-Master, usted es un elemento que no podemos permitirnos perder. Usted debe de vivir- decreto Geronimo.

-¡Pero, ¿y ustedes?!-.

-¡Somos Servants, tu vida pesa mas que la de todos nosotros juntos!- Exclamo Billy esquivando apenas una flecha de Arjuna. -¡De prisa! ¡No se cuanto mas puedo distraerlo!-.

EMIYA esquivo un golpe con giro de la lanza de Cu Alter y dio un corte ascendente a su torso, pero apenas fue un corte superficial ya que Cu alcanzo a retroceder y alzo Gae Bolg para clavarla en la cabeza de Archer, pero Nero ataco por la izquierda a Cu, provocando que este mueva su lanza para defenderse de la espada de Nero.

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo, Archer?! ¡Vete ya!- Exclamo la emperatriz de las rosas. Ella no podía dejar este lugar, pero si podía permitir que otros salieran.

Archer asintió sin decir palabra y de un salto llego hasta su Master, que tenia la mirada ensombrecida por su flequillo. -Hora de irnos, Master-.

-... Lo lamento, Geronimo- dijo Gudako dándose la vuelta.

-No lamentes nada, Ritsuka. Aunque fue por corto tiempo, fue un placer haber sido tu Servant- dijo Geronimo como despedida con una sonrisa.

Nero esquivo un golpe de Cu Alter. -¡Escucha bien, Robin! Debes sobrevivir y reencontrarte con Gudao y Mash. Aun no hemos sido derrotados. ¡Váyanse! ¡Y regresen después a estas tierras con la canción de victoria!-.

-Esa es una orden difícil, pero lo entiendo- acepto Robin de mala gana. -Nos retiramos primero de este lugar, su majestad-.

-Si, eso es mucho mejor, Cazador del Bosque. Cuento contigo-.

EMIYA paso a su forma espiritual y Robin se acerco a Gudako para que su Noble Fantasma cubra a ambos y desaparezcan de la vista. Nero creo un pequeño agujero en su Teatro para permitirles escapar.

-Bien, ahora...- vio a Cu Alter que estaba de pie esperándola. -Lamento hacerte esperar, Cu Chulainn-.

-¿Ya se despidieron?- Pregunto Cu Alter, volviendo a estar en posición de batalla.

-Si. Entonces, hombre de espinas. Creo que exageras un poco con esa apariencia imponente- comento Nero.

-Tienes razón, pero dame un respiro. Este soy yo conteniéndome tanto como puedo- respondió Cu. -¿Entiendes eso niña? Si piensas ganar, es mejor que termines con todo antes de que sea abierto, aunque eso y ano será posible porque estoy casi desatado. Ahora, ¿por que no me muestras como es que debe actuar un rey?- Pregunto con una sonrisa animal. -Aunque, no tengo intención de aprender. Cosas como esas no son deliciosas-.

-Umu. No es sabroso, pero vale la pena. ¡Rey de las bestias, voy a meter algo de humanidad en ti!-.

Ambos corrieron hacia el otro, reanudando el combate, esta vez un uno vs uno.

Geronimo y Billy estaban de frente a frente con Medb y Arjuna. Ya era obvio como terminaría todo, pero no caerían sin pelear.

-Bueno, ya que será todo, supongo que llego mi momento de usar mi Noble Fantasma- dijo Billy, reuniendo lo que le quedaba de mana.

-Estoy de acuerdo- apoyo Geronimo haciendo lo mismo.

Cuando Gudako, Robin y Archer salieron del Teatro empezaron a correr lo mas rápido que podían. Robin sujetaba a Gudako ya que su velocidad era superior a la de un humano promedió y EMIYA se mantenía en su forma espiritual tratando de recuperarse de los pocos daños que recibió de Cu Alter y restaurar algo del mana que gasto.

Mientras tanto, la pelirroja trataba de contactar a su hermano con la conexión que el Doctor Roman había establecido. Esperaba que al menos el y Mash hayan tenido mejor suerte.

* * *

**(Con Gudao)**

El grupo estaba en la entrada de Alcatraz, pero a diferencia de cuando entraron, ahora estaban saliendo, ya que lograron con éxito curar a Rama gracias al sacrificio de la esposa de el, Sita, y el Saber estaba agradecido con todos, por lo que se dispuso a compensar todo el tiempo que fue una carga.

Cuando salieron, vieron que Fionn y Diarmuid los esperaban, pero ahora estaban mas listos para ellos y acaban de derrotarlos, aunque fue mas Rama haciendo uso de sus habilidades y armamento derroto a los dos Lancer casi ileso, demostrando porque Geronimo creía que el era el único de todos que podría hacerle frente a Karna.

Cuando la batalla recién había acabado, la pulsera del pelinegro estaba sonando y parpadeando, el lo identifico como su hermana comunicándose con el.

-¿Hola? ¿Gudako-nee?-.

-_"¡Hasta que respondes, nii-san! ¡Todo fallo!"- _Grito del otro lado de la comunicación Gudako.

-Gudako-Senpai, ¿qué paso?- Pregunto Mash al escuchar el tono de su otra Senpai.

_-"Lo siento. Hemos fallado"- _respondió la voz de Robin.

Eso preocupo y alerto a todos. -¡Dinos que ha pasado, Robin!- Dijo Gudao seriamente.

_-"Además de Cu, Medb tenía otro Sirviente mas, su nombre era Arjuna"- _contó Gudako.

-¡¿El Archienemigo de Karna?!- Pregunto Mash sorprendida.

-¡Demonios! ¡Por supuesto que el! ¿Por qué no pensamos en que estaba antes?- Recrimino molesto e impotente Rama por este deslice que se les paso.

_-"El viejo Geronimo, Billy y Saber... Nero. Ellos probablemente ya se habrán ido"- _dijo Billy.

-¿Que?- Exclamo Elizabeth sin aliento. -Oye, ¿de que hablas?-.

_-"Nos estamos dirigiendo a una base abandonada del Este de los Estados Unidos. ¿Conocen las coordenadas? Vamos a necesitar que vengan de inmediato, ya que el Rojo gasto al menos la mitad de sus energías en la lucha y mis ataques son ineficaces contra ellos"-._

-… Entendido- dijo Ritsuka con un tono amargado.

-Fou...- Fou miro preocupado a Gudao.

-Doctor, ¿conoce la localización que Robin especifico?- Pregunto Ritsuka por el comunicador.

_-"S-Si. Claro. Obteniendo coordenadas del comunicador"- _dijo Romani, empezando a cargar los datos en la computadora principal. _-"Código recibido. Les enviaré la ruta mas corta hacía su destino. Diríjanse hacia ahí de inmediato"-._

-¡Si!- La comunicación se corto y el código fue enviado a Mash. Ahora sabían adonde ir.

* * *

**(Dentro del Teatro Dorado)**

La batalla había terminado. Arjuna había acabado con Billy con facilidad y Geronimo estaba en el suelo sangrando su hombro izquierdo y pierna derecha por las flechas de Arjuna. Nero también había perdido. A pesar de la ventaja que tenía, la fuerza salvaje de Cu Chulainn Alter fueron superiores, aunque Cu no salió ileso, pero por el Santo Grial y el deseo de Medb, sus heridas sanaban sin dejar marca. El Teatro seguía encerrándolos, pero sin Nero y con varias partes destruidas, empezaría a desvanecerse en poco tiempo.

-Reina Medb. Y pensar que servirías a Cu Chulainn- hablo Geronimo a la mujer que tenia una sonrisa triunfante.

-Claro que lo haría. Quiero decir, Cu decidió por su cuenta propia volverse un rey. No lo hizo por justicia, ni por nobleza, ni siquiera por ambición. El solo quiso tomar la carga por si mismo- explico Medb. -Mientras tengamos el Santo Grial, este mundo continuara reencarnado persistentemente. Todo lo que queda es destruir la armada de Edison. Eso es fácil- declaro triunfante.

-Ah, ya veo. Así que aun no lo saben- comento en voz baja Geronimo, pero Medb lo escucho.

-¿No sabemos que?-.

-Parece ser que piensas que eres alguna clase de elegida, aquella que ha obtenido el poder absoluto... pero a decir verdad, tu solo eres una de los siete- declaro.

Muchos Sirvientes que eran invocados en las Singularidades sabían lo que pasaba y donde estaban, así como las existencias de las otras Singularidad, Geronimo era uno de esos, pero parece ser que Medb no lo sabe, o aun no lo descubre.

-El hecho de que obtuvieras el Grial es prueba de tu grandeza. No obstante, aunque es raro, no es el "único". Si alguien tiene "el único", somos nosotros- declaro con firmeza. -Chaldea ya ha recuperado cuatro Santos Griales después de todo-.

Eso sorprendió y enfureció a Medb. Este apache le estaba diciendo que no era tan poderosa y especial como ella pensaba, y oír eso era desagradable para sus oídos.

-Es por eso, que si nosotros caemos aquí... otros tomaran nuestro lugar- Medb enfurecida, golpeo con su látigo el rostro de Geronimo, derribándolo a sus pies.

-Ninguno de ustedes tiene oportunidad contra nuestro rey. Un rey loco y un rey de guerra, Cu esta en el pináculo del poder- declaro Medb.

-El poder bruto no es la única expresión de poder que existe en el mundo, y eso ya deberías de saberlo...- comento Geronimo.

El había notado el comportamiento y modo de pelear de EMIYA hacía Cu Chulainn, el arquero ya tenía experiencia contra el, no sabe como, tal vez en una Guerra del Santo Grial, pero Geronimo tiene el presentimiento de que ese tipo con los Maestros de Chaldea pueden ganar.

-Como un chaman, deja que te haga una predicción. Agradece que morirás feliz. Desafortunadamente, será muy pronto- predijo Geronimo con una sonrisa altanera.

-Hmph- ya no soportando escuchar mas palabrería, Medb le clavo la punta de su tacón en la cabeza del apache, matándolo al instante.

El campo delimitado que era el Noble Fantasma de Nero finalmente se desvaneció, devolviéndolos a Washington, los cuerpos de los Sirvientes muertos desaparecieron en brillos de mana.

-Arjuna. Ve y sigue a los que se escaparon, pero tráeme a la Master con vida, creo que puedo usarla- ordeno Medb al Archer.

-Entendido- obedeció Arjuna, corriendo por la dirección que se fueron a alta velocidad.

Cu Alter tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ver como su lanza no solo perfora el corazón, si no otros órganos de su enemigo era un sentimiento muy placentero.

Sus sentidos se activaron de repente, como un animal que siente el peligro, sintió la presencia peligrosa, pero familiar de alguien que se había movido al mismo tiempo que Arjuna se fue y no había notado hasta ahora.

-¿Cu?- Pregunto Medb confundida al ver a su amado Cu tenso.

-Mierda. Me había olvidado de ella- comento Cu, en su tono de voz había preocupación.

Medb no tuvo que pensar en nada mas. Solo existía una persona que ponía así de tenso a Cu Chulainn.

_-Esa vieja bruja...-._

* * *

**(Con Gudako)**

Después de cortar la comunicación y acordar el punto de reunión, habían seguido corriendo lo mas rápido que podían, pero sorprendentemente, Arjuna los alcanzo pronto y aunque no llegaba hasta donde estaban, sus flechas si, Archer se tuvo que materializar y devolver las flechas con las suyas, aunque estas eran inferiores a las de Arjuna, pero al menos lograban detenerlas o desviarlas.

-¡Si que eres persistente!- Gruño EMIYA cuando se detuvieron por una flecha lanzada delante de Robin, ahora Arjuna estaba cerca de ellos.

-Eso debería decirlo yo. Lo lamento, pero debo asesinarlos a todos, excepto a la Master- dijo Arjuna.

-No sabía que el gran héroe del Mahabharata fuera un lacayo obediente- se burlo EMIYA.

Arjuna se molesto, pero supo ocultarlo. -Tu arco no esta nada mal, pero es insuficiente contra mi. Como compañero clase Archer, permite que te enseñe un par de cosas- disparo una flecha cargada con mana mas que las anteriores.

EMIYA y Robin dispararon sus flechas contra ese proyectil, causando una explosión en medio del campo y un pequeño cráter, pero ninguno de los arqueros dejo de disparar aun con el humo.

Archer proyecto varias copias de Hrunting y las lanzo una por una tanto como pudo mientras Robin disparaba cuando podía sus flechas envenenadas mientras protegía a Gudako, pero cada proyectil lanzado chocaba con una de las flechas de Arjuna que ocasionaba explosiones cada vez mas seguidas.

El paramo desierto se lleno de explosiones del combate de los tres arqueros.

Archer retrocedió de golpe, quedando casi cerca de Robin, Arjuna tenía una velocidad de disparo muy impresionante que hacía que su brazo, al poner una flecha en la cuerda y dispararla parecía un borrón y su puntería era de temer. Su sudario rojo estaba roto en varias partes y algo de sangre caía por su brazo derecho y mejillas por cortes de las flechas, mientras que Robin jadeaba pesadamente, aunque también estaba con algo de heridas y partes de su ropa rota, estaba mejor que su compañero arquero al tener atrás a la Master y Arjuna no quería dañarla.

El hijo de Asura estaba casi intacto, salvo por algunas partes rasgadas de su ropa en el hombro izquierdo y manga derecha, algunas copias de Hrunting lo habían alcanzado, pero apenas lo habían tocado.

A los dos arqueros no le quedaban mucho mana y Gudako estaba usando el suyo propio para sanar sus heridas.

-Debo admitir que han durado mas de lo que pensé, hace tiempo no tenia un combate de arquería tan bueno, pero se acabo- elogió Arjuna tensando una de sus flechas en la cuerda de su arco, apuntando a Robin. -Tu molestas- soltó el arco, disparando la flecha, esta iba mas cargada de mana que las anteriores para acabar de un golpe a su objetivo.

Archer no podía proyectar algo para detener la flecha, por lo que trato de empujar a Robin, pero su suerte rango E tuvo que actuar, haciéndolo tropezar por error, cayendo de rodillas.

_-Maldición, parece que hasta aquí llegue...-_ pensó Robin cerrando los ojos y esperando el impacto de la flecha.

Pero el impacto nunca llego, en cambio se escucho el sonido del metal chocando con algo, Robin abrió un ojo confundido, pero se sorprendió al ver una larga cabellera de color morado rojizo delante de el.

-¡¿Hm?!- Arjuna estaba sorprendido por el individuo.

-Débil, muy débil. Has sido entrenado muy bien, pero no pones tu corazón en tus ataques. Eres como un niño aventando palos- opino la mujer de cabello vino con una sonrisa altanera.

-¿Quien eres? Me enorgullece decir que puse todo mi poder detrás de ese ataque- pregunto Arjuna.

-No tengo obligación de contestar. Solo recuérdame como una asesina de dioses que solo pasaba por aquí- respondió la mujer. -He decidido dejar que la Master y estos dos escapen con vida. Ahora retírate joven que fue simplemente querido por los dioses- la ultima frase tenia una burla detrás de sus palabras.

-Aunque me digas eso, no es suficiente para que me vaya- rechazo Arjuna llevando su mano izquierda a otra de sus flechas guardadas.

Pero cuando la iba a sacar y disparar con su gran velocidad, la montura de Medb llego con ellos, eran un carro con forma redonda que es tirado por dos caballos blancos con adornos en ellos. Del carro bajaron Medb y Cu Alter.

-No, retírate, Arjuna. Esa mujer es demasiado para que tu te hagas cargo- ordeno Cu Alter con mas seriedad de la que tiene.

Arjuna no parecía dispuesto a retirarse, esta mujer lo estaba insultando con su modo de hablarle y quería hacerla callar, pero no veía que lo que Cu le ordenaba era por su seguridad.

-Te estoy diciendo que estas en mi camino. Si estas por aquí, vas a salir herido- dijo mas fuerte Alter. -¿O que? ¿Estas tratando de detenerme? ¡Significa que también eres un traidor?- Pregunto amenazantemente.

-... Entendido- acepto Arjuna de mala gana, pero no podía permitirse tener de enemigo a este Berserker si quería cumplir su deseo. Retrocedió hasta estar detrás de "los reyes".

-Bien, bien. Escuchar a otros es algo bueno. Es un buen niño, no como tu, Setanta- señalo la mujer de ojos rojos divertida.

Archer miraba con precaución la situación mientras se levantaba. Por la forma en que esa mujer llamo a Cu Chulainn ya le dio una idea de quien es, pero no podía bajar la guardia.

-Deja de llamarme con ese nombre de mi infancia. Que dolor de cabeza. Y pensar que también fuiste invocada aquí- dijo Cu Alter honestamente fastidiado y sorprendido.

-Esa es mi línea, idiota. Esa no es la forma de hablarle a tu mentora-.

-¿Mentora?- Pregunto confundida Gudako

Si, ahora EMIYA no tenia dudas, la mujer que acababa de salvar a Robin era Scathach, la maestra de Cu Chulainn, la reina y guardiana de la Tierra de las Sombras.

-Pero siempre he sido así- menciono Cu Alter. -... ¿Entonces? ¿Eres mi enemigo?- Pregunto.

-Claro que si. Sabes como va esto. Si ves a un perro rabioso en tu jardín de flores favorito, no te quedaras simplemente tranquilo leyendo, ¿o si?- Respondió Scathach. -No puedo soportar ver en el idiota que te has convertido. Aunque seas un idiota, sigues siendo mi estudiante. Debo decapitarte por simple compasión-.

-Que mujer mas aterradora...- comento Robin susurrando.

-Ahora, responde, Cu Chulainn. ¿Qué es lo que te ha poseído?- Pregunto Scathach seriamente.

Pero Cu Chulainn no respondió, no porque no pudiera, si no porque no se necesita responder lo obvio.

-No necesitas responder, ¿eh? En ese caso, lo único que nos queda es pelear hasta la muerte...- señalo Scathach. -Sin embargo, parece que las circunstancias no lo permitirán. Debo permitir que ese pálido... niño en verde, el Arquero de Rojo y la niña pelirroja escapen. Tu tienes a ese peso muerto llamado Medb detrás de ti. Si luchamos, no les ira bien a ninguno de ellos. Así que, ¿qué deberíamos hacer? Oh rey que ha conseguido una reina- pregunto lo ultimo con seriedad, pero con un toque de burla.

-Debes estar bromeando. Conociéndote te iras contra Medb en el primer segundo que inicie esta batalla...- respondió Cu.

-Por supuesto. No puedo tolerar a esa mujer. Así que simplemente la empalaría con el mejor golpe de mi vida- respondió segura Scathach.

-... Y ese estúpido Archer aprovecharía para atacar como un cobarde. No pelearemos aquí. Los dejare ir- aseguro. -Ahora tu también aléjate de mi vista. Regresa cuando todos hayan muerto, de esa manera nadie se interpondrá en nuestro camino- agrego.

-Muy bien, ese será mi deber de todas maneras. Cuando no tengas una manera de como morir, yo te asesinaré con una sonrisa- prometió Scathach.

Un escudo con diseño rúnico se activo delante de ella, transportándola junto a Gudako y los dos arqueros lejos.

-... Una Runa escudo para escapar del campo de batalla, ¿eh?- Reconoció Cu el método de escape sin sorprenderse.

-¿No iremos tras ellos?- Pregunto Medb que estuvo al margen de toda la conversación.

-Ella no es alguien que vaya a caer fácilmente. Ella incluso puede resistir cientos de lanzas que le lance- respondió Cu Alter. -No puedo ganar a menos que este listo para morir. Cuando vuelva a enfrentarme a ella, será cuando no quede nada mas por asesinar-.

Sin nada mas que hacer se fueron de vuelta al carro para volver a Washington. Cu Chulainn no se esperaba a ella, pero una parte de el estaba emocionado por ese enfrentamiento. Ahora eran dos personas que deseaba matar: a su antigua maestra y a ese arquero peliblanco.

No sabía porque le tenía tanto odio al ultimo en particular, pero simplemente al verlo le hacía querer empalar su lanza en su corazón mas que nada, por eso se enfoco mas en el en la batalla de antes.

* * *

**N/A: Hasta aquí el capitulo, uno lleno de acción y un poco de tristeza, pero tenía que pasar, y Scathach ya se presentara ante todo el grupo, y antes de que alguien venga y diga que Cu Alter tuvo que perder contra EMIYA y Nero juntos, les explico que como se menciono, por el deseo de Medb, el Grial le daba las fuerza a el para sobreponerse, además que es mas fuerte en brutalidad que su versión normal y Lancer al ser Berserker, cuando lo uso como support en el FGO me ayuda mucho.**

**¿Cómo vieron el evento de GudaGuda en el NA? A mi mejoro mucho desde el ultimo capitulo. Obtuve mi Majin Okita en el segundo ticket que tire y pude completar Salomon con exito y tener tiempo para hacer el evento. Ayer alcance justo a tener a Sakamoto a NP 5.**

**Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	14. Capitulo 13

**Capitulo 13: Norte América, parte 10**

* * *

Scathach, los dos Archers y Gudako aparecieron en la ubicación que Robin le había dado de Gudao, sorprendidos por aparecer en un lugar diferente al que estaban, pero se recompusieron y miraron interrogantes a Scathach.

-¿Que?- Pregunto Scathach ante las miradas que le daban.

-¿Por que nos salvaste? Lo agradecemos, pero no entiendo- dijo Robin.

-Es como lo dije antes, decidí que escaparan, eso es todo. Podrían considerarlo un pequeño capricho, pero en este caso hubo una razón para que los salvara- explico Scathach.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, pero ¿quien eres? Dijiste ser la mentora de Cu Chulainn- pregunto Gudako. A pesar que había investigado muchas figuras históricas como ejercicio en Chaldea, aun habían muchas que no conocía o nunca escucho.

-Debo presentarme. Mi nombre es Scathach. Aunque estoy segura que alguno de ustedes ya lo habrán notado- se presento la Lancer. Lo ultimo lo dijo mirando discretamente a EMIYA. -También fui quien le enseño todo lo que sabe a ese idiota de Setanta, aunque es molesto ver que usa lo que le enseñe de esa manera-.

-¿También eres un Celta? ¿Por que no eres como los otros?- Pregunto Robin preocupado.

-Soy diferente a ellos, tal ves porque soy un ser especial que va mas allá que un humano, ese Grial no puede gobernarme- explicó Scathach.

-Ya que estamos con las preguntas, voy a hacer una- dijo EMIYA. -¿Como eres un Espíritu Heroico?-.

-¿A que te refieres, Archer?- Pregunto Ritsuka confundida.

-Scathach es la gobernante de la Tierra de las Sombras, una tierra que fue separada del mundo humano y ella también, según las leyendas, Scathach es inmortal, y nadie vivo puede ser un Espíritu Heroico- explicó.

-Eres bastante informado, pero tienes razón en preguntar- dijo Scathach. -La razón por la que me he materializado como un Espíritu Heroico también es algo especial. Toda la humanidad ha sido incinerada, al igual que mi reino. Y así, estando "muerta", fui invocada aquí. En una versión apropiada de la historia, no sería capaz de hablar con los vivos- explicó.

Aunque la Tierra de las Sombras se encuentra separa del mundo humano, aun guardan cierta conexión, por lo que un evento que afecte a toda la humanidad y el planeta también afecta a su reino y a ella.

Ella sabía que solo moriría cuando el final de los tiempos llegara, pero nunca imagino de esta forma.

-Desde esa perspectiva, estoy agradecida de este incidente de alguna manera, pero...- la Lancer pareció dudar de lo que iba a decir. -No, no hay nada que agradecer de esto-.

Aunque ella deseaba morir, no por su deseo egoísta el resto de la humanidad también debía perecer. No encontraba correcto este incidente. Tal vez por eso fue invocada. Claro, además de tratar a su estúpido alumno.

-Mi estudiante ya era un tonto, pero ahora lo veo en una versión mas tonta e indigna. He venido para ponerle una correa y llevarlo de regreso, pero parece ser que no hay nada en su cabeza tampoco. Consideraba ponerle fin a todo, incluida esta era, pero entonces los vi a ustedes. Esta guerra no es algo que los Espíritus Heroicos deban resolver. Debe ser resuelto por las manos humanas- explicó sus motivos.

-Por eso nos ayudaste, tiene sentido- dijo Robin que estaba de acuerdo con ese razonamiento.

-Muchas gracias, Scathach- volvió a agradecer Gudako, sin su ayuda, tal vez no hubieran sobrevivido.

-Pareces ser alguien ordinaria, pero... hay fuerza en tus ojos. Un buen Master, ¿no es así, Archer?- Elogió Scathach.

-Ella y su hermano son impulsivos y no piensas siempre las cosas, pero no me puedo quejar- respondió el Guardian cruzándose de brazos. -¿Significa que nos ayudaras?-.

-Eso es difícil. Puedo darles una mano, pero no puedo unirme a ustedes- respondió.

-¿Que? ¿Por que?- Pregunto Gudako.

-Como dije antes, no tengo las herramientas para reparar esta era. Todo lo que puedo hacer es asesinar. Además... dudo que pueda ganar contra ESE Cu Chulainn- explico honestamente.

-¿Q-Que? Pero si eres la maestra de Cu Chulainn, debería ser obvio que puedas ganarle si le enseñaste todo lo que sabe...-.

-También estoy sorprendida. No puede haber algo mas molesto. Ese es el Cu Chulainn que conozco, y al mismo tiempo no lo es. Todo es culpa del deseo de Medb al Grial. Ella quería que ese tonto se volviera un rey perverso rivalizando con ella misma. Como resultado, un guerrero maldito con nada mas que poder de volverse un rey ha nacido- suspiro irritada. Esa mujer nunca le agrado, incluso le recordaba a su hermana.

-Para mi sigue siendo el mismo perro, solo que rabioso y mas molesto. Cualquiera estaría así si estuviera todo el tiempo con una loca como Medb- dijo EMIYA, el sabía de lo que hablaba.

-Si, supongo que tienes razón- concordó Scathach. -Pero al pagar semejante precio, él ha logrado superarme. Se dice que un idiota que no tiene dudas es mas fuerte, ¿no?-.

EMIYA se sintió ofendido por alguna razón, pero pensó que era su imaginación.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué haremos ahora?- Pregunto Robin a Gudako.

-Esperaremos que mi hermano y Mash lleguen, así decidiremos que hacer- dijo Gudako, tratando de comunicar a Chaldea, pero la conexión estaba cerrada. -¿Qué estará haciendo el Doctor?-.

* * *

**(En Chaldea)**

-Magi Mari. Solo tu me puedes entender- dijo Romani a su juego favorito.

-... A veces me preocupa que tu seas el director de Chaldea- dijo Da Vinci viéndolo.

El resto del staff de Chaldea pensaba igual.

* * *

**(En la Singularidad)**

Tuvieron que esperar una hora para que el grupo que fue a Alcatraz llegara al campamento. Cuando llegaron, se sorprendieron de ver a Scathach y fue cuando Gudako le explico la situación a todos y quien era la Lancer, así como empezar a pensar en nuevo plan ahora que el asesinato fallo y Rama estaba recuperado.

-Considerando todo lo que paso, deberíamos eliminar primero a Cu Chulainn. El es muy peligroso- dijo Gudao.

-No, esto no es algo que se resuelva solo derrotando a Cu Chulainn. La reina Medb es la prioridad. Debemos quitarle el Santo Grial a esa mujer- dijo Scathach. -Pero no cuenten conmigo. Yo destruiría a Medb junto al Santo Grial, pero los dejaría de vuelta en el inicio- agrego.

-Sin duda sería molesto si eso ocurriera- comento EMIYA.

-Medb… la legendaria reina de los Celtas- susurro Mash preocupada.

-Si. Ella es una mujer que es honesta con sus propios deseos. Ahora esta absorta en tomar esta nación. Esa mujer, junto a Cu Chulainn son suficientes para tomar cualquier nación- dijo Scathach. -Además también tienen a Arjuna. Y... supongo que Beowulf aun esta con vida-.

-Si. Nos dejo entrar a Alcatraz, por lo que no vimos la necesidad de acabarlo- dijo Gudao.

-Dijo que no era tan desalmado para entrometerse en el camino del amor- agrego Rama.

-Típico de el. Es algo caprichoso, así que no tenemos idea de lo que pueda hacer. Pero es seguro que se va a aliar con el enemigo- comento Scathach divertida.

Mientras hablaban, unos ruidos empezaron a sonar por sus alrededores, al principio no le tomaron importancia, pero luego empezaron a hacerse mas fuerte.

-¿No luce un poco ruidoso alrededor nuestro?- Pregunto Mash.

-¡Oigan! Vienen a atacarnos, ¿qué deberíamos hacer?- Exclamo Elizabeth, viendo a un gran grupo acercarse a donde estaban.

-¡Mantengan el terreno!- Exclamo Gudako.

-... Si. Estoy super enojada ahora mismo. ¡Los ahorcare a todos yo misma!- Exclamo Elizabeth corriendo.

-D-Deberíamos ir nosotros también. ¡Debemos retener este campo como la línea frontal del Oeste!- Exclamo Mash.

Los hermanos asintieron y corrieron seguidos de Mash y Rama por donde se fue Elizabeth, Robin se quejo por no poder descansar, pero también los siguió. Archer iba a hacer lo mismo, pero antes miro a Scathach.

-Supongo que no nos ayudaras-.

-Exacto. Como dije, les daré una mano, pero no me aliare con ustedes- respondió con simpleza.

-Un Celta no queriendo pelear, el algo que nunca imagine ver- dijo burlonamente.

-A diferencia de los otros, al menos tengo la compostura para saber cuando pelear y cuando no- dijo un poco molesta por el comentario del arquero.

No siguieron hablando porque escucharon un rugido claramente no humano, por lo que avanzaron por donde se fueron todos, llegando pronto con ellos. Vieron desde un risco a lo que era un campo de batalla entre las fuerzas mecanizadas de América y las fuerzas de los Celtas, que aparte de los soldados, también tenían Wyverns.

-Wyverns, ¿eh...? Será difícil para esas maquinas contenerlos- Scathach miro a los dos maestros. -Ustedes se llaman igual, ¿cierto? Así que a ti te llamare Fujimaru…- le apunto al pelinegro. -Y a ti Ritsuka para diferenciarlos- apunto a la pelirroja. -Y los dos vienen conmigo, quiero ver sus habilidades como Masters. No veo ningún Servant con ellos. Sobrepasa esta situación primero-.

-Entendido- acepto Gudao.

-Ha intentarlo, como siempre- dijo Gudako.

-Si, buena respuesta. ¡Ahora, vayan por ellos!- Empujo a ambos hermanos, provocando que estos cayeran rodando por el risco hasta el campo de batalla.

-¡E-Esperen por favor, Senpais!- Exclamo Mash, cayendo con cuidado por el risco.

-No era necesario empujarlos- replico Rama, siguiendo a los tres jóvenes.

-¡Vamos, verde, a bajar!- Exclamo Elizabeth subiéndose a la espalda de Robin.

-¡¿Por que estar arriba mío?!-.

-No voy a bajar arrastrándome, mancharía mi vestido- respondió de lo mas natural.

Sin que lo notaran, Archer uso su pie y desinclino el pie de Robin, provocando que este caía por el risco boca abajo y Elizabeth estaba en su espalda usándolo como trineo.

Scathach miro a EMIYA. -Soy un Archer, esta posición de altura se me da mejor- respondió ante la mirada de la mujer.

-Un Archer normal no pelearía tan bien con espadas- señalo Scathach.

-Hay todo tipo de Arqueros- fue su respuesta, invocando su arco negro.

Scathach lo dejo así y también se deslizo, pero mas rápido y al aterrizar se quedo detrás del grupo para ver como peleaban.

Ya con las ropas sacudidas y evitado que Nightingale los revisara por si tenían alguna herida, el grupo se puso a actuar rápido. Rama había firmado en contrato con Gudao, por lo que esté le suministraba el mana necesario como lo hacía con Elizabeth.

Al ver a los Servants acercarse, los Wyverns dejaron de atacar a los robots de Edison y se enfocaron en ellos. Gudao extendió la mano, dándole Mana a Rama, lo que le permitió cortar la cabeza de uno de los Wyverns, mientras que Elizabeth y Robin atacaban a un segundo y Nightingale golpeaba con su fuerza monstruosa a un tercero.

-No esta mal, pero, ¿qué hay de los siguientes?- Pregunto Scathach, viendo el siguiente grupo de ataque.

Además de Wyverns, también se acercaban por tierra dos bestias que tenían un gran cuerpo y cabeza de león, una cola de serpiente y alas en la espalda: eran Quimeras.

-¿Wyverns y Quimeras? Maldita seas, Medb, por invocar cosas como estas...- maldijo Scathach.

-¿Qué haremos, Master?- Pregunto Mash preocupada. Enfrentar dos tipos de bestias fantasmales como estas no era fácil.

-No te alarmes- dijo Lancer a Shielder, callándola. -Tierra y aire. Los Servants deben entender sus roles y el Master debe dar los comandos apropiados para asesinar al resto. Los problemas no serán tolerados. ¡Ahora vayan!- Exclamo, sin darse cuenta que estaba enseñando.

Cuando entrenas a tantas personas, se vuelve casi natural.

-¡Robin! ¡Tu, Elizabeth y EMIYA se encargaran de los Wyverns!- Ordeno Gudako.

-¡Rama! ¡Tu, Nightingale y Mash enfrenten a las Quimeras, por favor!- Ordeno Gudao.

-¡De acuerdo, Master!- Acepto Rama.

-¡Que fastidio, pero no queda de otra!- Se quejo Robin aceptando.

-¡¿Dónde diablos esta ese tipo de rojo, que no lo veo!?- Exclamo Elizabeth.

Una lluvia de flechas que brillaban con un rojo intenso golpeo a uno de los Wyverns, derribándolo de inmediato.

-Oh, hay esta-.

Una Quimera lanzo un ataque de Mana hacía los Masters, pero Mash se interpuso, deteniendo el ataque con su escudo. La Quimera salto hacía la chica atacandola con sus garras mientras Mash hacía su mejor esfuerzo para resistir.

Nightingale fue a embestir por detrás a la Quimera que ataca a Mash, la cola de serpiente de la bestia fantasmal la sintió y le lanzo veneno que la Berserker esquivo saltando, cayendo arriba de la bestia.

-¡Ustedes solo esparcen la mal higiene! ¡Deben ser eliminados de inmediato!- Exclamo Nightingale, disparando sin descanso a la espalda de la bestia con su revolver.

La Quimera gimió de dolor, dándole la oportunidad a Mash de golpearlo en el rostro y apartarlo, para luego Florence caer a un lado de Mash y darle una patada a la boca de la Quimera que retrocedió con fuerza.

-¡Deja de sacudirte!- Exclamo Elizabeth estando arriba de un Wyvern que se sacudía para quitársela de encima mientras la Lancer intentaba clavarle su lanza, pero no lo conseguía.

-¡Tonta! ¡Sal de encima!- Exclamo Robin disparando una flecha venenosa al pecho del Wyvern, provocando que este se detuviera, provocando también que Elizabeth se caía.

-¿Eh...?- Exclamo al sentir que caía. -¡Cerdito, sálvame!- Grito desesperada, sintiendo como era atrapada.

-Diablos, realmente eres ruidosa- dijo Robin sosteniendo a Elizabeth entre sus brazos, aterrizando en el suelo.

La chica dragón se sonrojo al ver el rostro de Robin y por la posición en que estaban, por lo que se aparto de inmediato de el. -¡E-Esa no es manera de sujetar a una chica, tonto!- Exclamo avergonzada. -¡A-Aun así te doy las gracias! ¡Estate agradecido que una Idol te agradezca!-.

_-Que fastidio- _pensó Robin.

Desde el risco, EMIYA soltó otra flecha que era un Fantasma Roto sin nombre, acabando con otro Wyvern.

Rama materializo sus demás armas que eran energía y las lanzo contra la Quimera que sufría del ataque del Saber. Le lanzo una llamarada que Rama esquivo con facilidad y antes que la bestia se diera cuenta, el Servant Indu le corto la cabeza.

-No dejare que el sacrifico de Sita en curarme sea en vano- se dijo Rama.

-¡Hyyyaaah!- Mash golpeo a la Quimera, que se inclino a la derecha, recibiendo otro golpe de Nightingale que hizo que se inclinara a la izquierda, donde Mash enterró su escudo al suelo y lo uso como apoyo para darle una patada, rompiéndole el cuello.

-Nada mal, se nota que saben como pelear. Parece que llegaron tan lejos no solo por la ayuda de otros- elogió Scathach.

_-Master, se acercan otros enemigos, y estos son mas molestos- _le informo Archer a Gudako.

Los que vinieron eran Servants, pero no verdaderos, eran Servants de sombras. Sirvientes que no se pudieron materializar correctamente o que son personas que no alcanzaron a convertirse en Servants.

-Hm... parece que Medb sabe como usar el Grial- observo Scathach. -Eso son seres cercanos a ser Sirvientes. Asegúrense de derrotarlos. Los humanos no tienen oportunidad contra ello-.

-¡Sigamos así, todos!- Animo Gudako.

-¡Si!- Exclamo Mash. -¿Que?- Exclamo al ver algo desconcertante.

-... ¿Hm?-.

-¡Haaah!- Un hombre joven con una larga lanza acabo de un golpe con un Servant de sombras. Este hombre tenia rasgos chinos y vestía ropa china de color rojo y pantalones negros, su cabello era rojo y desordenado, gran parte estaba atado hacia atrás y las puntas de su cabello era largas.

-¡¿Q-Que ha sido eso?! ¡Esas cosas oscuras están desapareciendo uno tras otro!- Exclamo Elizabeth sorprendida.

-Un Servant- reconoció Gudao al hombre. -Pero, no parece Celta-.

-Parece ser de algún lugar cerca a mi país... ¿Chino, tal vez?- Sugirió Rama.

-No luce como un enemigo. Pero... ¿es un aliado?- Pregunto Mash.

-A pesar de eso, su técnica es impresionante- reconoció Scathach viendo como el hombre acababa con mas Servants de sombras. -Habilidades como esas son imposibles de adquirir a no ser que sea un talento innato y un entrenamiento infernal para forjar el cuerpo de uno mismo... Excelente. Mas que excelente. Me hace desear por una buena batalla- comento, sintiéndose algo emocionada.

-Kyu, Fou- Fou bajo las orejas al oírlo, tal parece que si es como los demás Celtas.

-¡Tu el de ahí! ¡¿Cual es tu nombre?!- Pregunto gritando Scathach.

-¡Lancer, Li Shuwen! ¡Un placer, Servant de las lanzas gemelas!- Se presento el pelirrojo. -Una tormenta ha comenzado a crecer en mi desde que puse mi vista en ti. No será detenida hasta que te derrote. ¡Acepta mi desafío!- El sabía que esa mujer era una gran guerrera, con tan solo verla se dio cuenta y deseaba probar su fuerza contra ella.

-¿Oh? ¿Me estas desafiando?- Pregunto divertida. Hace mucho que alguien no la desafía.

-Naturalmente. Ahora conozco la razón por la cual he sido invocado. Aun así... No puedo evitarlo. Estoy lleno de egoísmo después de todo. Debo intentar y ver si mi lanza puede alcanzar a los dioses- respondió.

-Ese hombre es como un tigre famélico, o un lobo hambriento...- comparo Rama.

-Que gran potencial en este campo de jue...¡Ahem!... Quiero decir, que talento digno de entrenar- se corrigió Scathach a tiempo. -Lancer, Li Shuwn. Si esta fuera la Tierra de las Sombras, te entrenaría de inmediato- admitió. -Sin embargo, ya pertenezco a la causa de Chaldea. Además, las cosas deben hacerse en orden-.

Chasqueo los dedos, y donde estaba EMIYA se activo una Runa oculta, teletransportando al arquero al lado de Scathach.

_-¿Como llegue aquí?- _Se pregunto sorprendido Archer de aparecer.

-Primero pelea contra este Archer y Mash y gana. Si lo haces, yo, Scathach te enfrentaré directamente. No obstante, si eres derrotado, debes irte inmediatamente- fue la condición de la reina de las Sombras.

Archer miro molesto a Scathach por traerlo a una situación sin siquiera avisar, la mujer solo ignoro su mirada y esperaba la respuesta del Lancer que la reto.

-Ya veo, entiendo. Muy bien, Mash, Archer. Por este medio, los reto a un duelo- reto Li Shuwen.

-Pero... No tengo ninguna razón para luchar- dijo Mash.

-Y a mi no me metan en algo tan innecesario y molesto como esto, por favor- negó Archer frunciendo el ceño.

-Los estoy retando. ¿Esa no es razón suficiente?- Pregunto Li. -Si eso sigue sin ser suficiente, entonces considérenme como un Sirviente que se ha aliado al enemigo- dijo para motivarlos.

-Master...- Mash miro a Fujimaru en busca de que hacer.

-Tenemos que pelear, Mash- dijo el pelinegro.

-Así es, veo que tu Master tiene un buen juicio. ¿Qué me dices tu?- Pregunto el Lancer al Archer.

-A mi no me interesan estas batallas sin sentido. Pero si eres un enemigo, entonces no tengo opción- respondió Archer, materializando a Kanshou y Bakuya.

-Así es, soy tu enemigo. Eso debe quedar sin duda alguna. Si no me tratan como tal... van a morir-.

-Entiendo... ¡Master! ¡Por favor deme sus ordenes!- Exclamo Mash lista para el combate.

-Ve con todo, Mash- fue lo único que dijo Gudao.

-Vence, Archer. Pero tampoco lo mates, solo es un duelo- ordeno Gudako con prevención.

EMIYA suspiro con irritación, estas cosas como retos de duelos no eran algo que el hacía porque las veía sin sentido, pero parece que en esta ocasión no puede evitarlo.

Bueno, si ese Lancer muere no será su culpa, solo la de el por ser débil.

Mash y EMIYA se lanzaron en conjunto con la chica adelante. Li Shuwen la ataco con una estocada que pudo bloquear con su escudo, pero la fuerza que empleo la empujo fuertemente, pero dándole la oportunidad a Archer de acercarse y atacar hacia su cuello, pero el Lancer retrocedió a tiempo, girando su cuerpo y lanza, la distancia entre su arma y Archer no era mucha, por lo que fue ataco con un golpe a la cabeza del peliblanco, que esquivo apenas la estocada con un corte en la mejilla, y giro su cuerpo para patear la lanza hacía arriba y retroceder.

-¡Mash!- Fujimaru le dio mas Mana a Mash para que se levantara y apoyara a Archer, noto que las habilidades de la lanza de ese Servant eran muy peligrosas.

-¿No vamos a ayudarlos?- Pregunto Elizabeth llegando acompañada de Robin.

-Esto es un reto de combate, confiemos en que ganaran- dijo Rama. En caso de que pierdan, no creía que morirían, Li Shuwen no parece de ese tipo de guerreros.

Mash se acerco al Lancer y usando su gran fuerza lo ataco haciendo girar por completo su escudo, pero el Chino lo esquivo moviendo su cuerpo recto y de lado, usando un movimiento de piernas hizo quedar a Mash de rodillas.

Li Shuwen giro su lanza para que la parte trasera de la misma fuera la que golpee a Mash, pero tuvo que ascenderla atrás suyo hacer retroceder a Archer que se acerco a el, y en cambio, pateo a la pelirosa y volvió su atención al arquero.

Archer reemplazo a la Kanshou destruida con una nueva y bloqueo otro golpe del Lancer. El tipo no solo era un experto en la lanza, también sabia como mantener la distancia y aprovechar el largo de su arma, por lo que arrastro a Bakuya por el largo de su arma, levantándola en el proceso para acercarse y darle un corte vertical en el pecho, pero solo alcanzo a cortarle un poco la ropa antes de que su enemigo retrocediera.

Esa separación se aprovecho para convocar su arco y disparar tres flechas consecutivas que Li Shuwen pudo desviar sin problemas, para cambiar a una pose de lucha que era con la rodilla derecha levantada, afirmando todo su cuerpo en la pierna izquierda y colocando la lanza detrás de sus hombros y con la palma de la mano izquierda extendida al frente.

-Admiro la gran habilidad y técnica que posees al resistir tanto contra mi- elogió Li Shuwen sin quitar su expresión seria.

-Ahórrate las palabras, en un combate sobran- dijo Archer, tensando la cuerda con una nueva espada.

-Tienes razón, por lo que en respeto hacía ti, te derrotare con mi mejor técnica- dijo Li, cargando su propio poder.

Archer identificó el peligro que se le acercaba, así que disparo la espada, pero fue esquivada sin problemas por el Lancer, que con fuerza salto corrió hacía adelante.

**-Mi lanza rectificara la muerte de un golpe- **Li ya estaba delante de Archer, solo pudo retroceder, pero el largo de la lanza aun era suficiente para golpearlo.

Archer no podría esquivar el ataque.

Pero no era necesario.

-¡Ahora, Mash!- Ordeno Gudao.

-¡Si!- La chica estaba en el aire arriba de los dos Sirvientes, su escudo estaba cargado de mana. **-¡Lord...-.**

**-¡No hay absolutamente ninguna contradicción con esta lanza que se exalta como la lanza divina!-.**

**-Chaldeas!-.**

Mash golpeo la parte trasera del escudo entre EMIYA y Li, creando una barrera de mana delante de ella y Archer que era como un muro, un muro que recibió el golpe de la técnica de Lancer que puede matar de un golpe.

La lanza intentaba perforar el escudo, y el escudo usaba todas sus fuerzas para resistir el avance de la lanza. El choque de ambos Nobles Fantasmas liberaba ráfagas de mana. Los Masters observaban preocupados, Scathach observaba interesada y divertida el combate, y los Servants estaban neutrales, pero esperaban que Mash ganara.

Al final, se puede decir que termino en empate, ya que las propiedades del "Noble Fantasma" de Mash y la fuerza de Li Shuwen hicieron que ambos ataques se cancelaran y los Sirvientes fueran lanzados hacía atrás. Archer atrapo con algo de dificultad a la Shielder y Lancer se estrello con una pared de roca, levantando un poco de humo.

-¡É-Él es... realmente fuerte!- Exclamo Mash sin energías.

-No, esa es mi línea- dijo Shuwen, saliendo del muro. -Y pensar que resistirías el golpe de mi lanza... estoy impresionado- admitió con una sonrisa. -Si tuviéramos que pelear seriamente, hasta la muerte, no tengo idea de hacía adonde se movería la balanza...-.

-¡Pero si estuviste a punto de usar tu Noble Fantasma contra EMIYA para matarlo!- Recrimino Elizabeth.

-No. Ese no es un Noble Fantasma en si, si no una técnica que se acerca a uno- corrigió Archer.

-Es cierto. Además que no iba a golpearlo en un punto vital, solo lo iba a dejar fuera de combate, por lo que no use todo mi poder en ese ataque. Pero no cambia lo que paso ahora- respondió. -Scathach, me gustaría anular mi solicitud previa-.

-Oh, ¿estás bien con eso?- Pregunto Scathach.

-Todos ustedes tal vez tengan una oportunidad contra los Celtas. Podré ser un canalla de la sociedad, pero ni siquiera yo disfruto ver el mundo caer en ruinas- concentro su mirada en Mash que se ponía de pie sola. -Tu que no eres un humano... Protege este mundo con ese escudo tuyo-.

-... Lo hare- juro Mash.

Li asintió, y volvió a enfocar su atención a la maestra de Cu. -Ahora, Scathach. Tengo que pedirte algo. Sin importar que este mundo sea salvado o no. ¿Te enfrentaras a mi al final?-.

-... Muy bien. Eso será, si es que sobrevivo a cuando llegue ese momento- acepto Scathach tras pensarlo un momento.

-No luces como alguien que vaya a morir tan fácilmente- comento. -Oh, cierto, tengo algo mas que decirte- recordó. -Esta simplemente es mi interferencia, pero parece ser que el Rey de las Invenciones esta poseido por algo-.

-¿Edison poseído?- Pregunto sorprendido Gudako.

-¿Fou?- Exclamo Fou levantando la cabeza.

-Tal vez un buen golpe en la cabeza lo haga despertar de ese sueño sin fin- agrego Li.

-¿Por que no luchas con nosotros?- Ofreció Fujimaru.

-Lo lamento. No poseo la seguridad de que no les atacaré si estoy cerca de ustedes. Si estuviera en mi cuerpo mas viejo, podría haber logrado controlarme un poco. Pero no puedo hacer mas ya que he sido invocado en mi forma mas primitiva- rechazo el Lancer explicando sus razones.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Sería una molestia tener que cuidarse las espaldas ante alguien que ni siquiera sabe controlar sus propias ganas de pelear- dijo Archer.

-Pero, si el destino lo permite, podremos llegar a luchar uno al lado de otro después. Hasta pronto-.

Se despidió de todos desvaneciendo su lanza y corriendo a alta velocidad lejos de ellos.

-Y se ha ido- dijo Mash al no verlo mas.

-Al final tuve que participar en una batalla sin sentido- suspiro Archer, rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza.

_-"Como era de esperarse de Li Shuwen en su estado primario. Es tan áspero, es como un cuchillo que te corta con tan solo tocarlo un poco..."- _comento el Doctor.

-¡Hasta que finalmente podemos contactar con usted, Doctor! ¡¿Que demonios ha estado haciendo?! ¡Si estuvo jugando ese juego de Magi Mari juro que le borrare toda la partida!- Exclamo Ritsuka furiosa.

_-"¡Aaaahh! ¡Ritsuka-chan cálmate! ¡No era eso! ¡Solo no podía contactar con ustedes hasta ahora!"- _Mintió el Doctor en parte. Ya que se la paso la mayoría del tiempo jugando Magi Mari y cuando acabo una partida, no pudo contactar con los demás hasta ahora mismo.

-Master, si fuera posible, me gustaría ir a ver al paciente- pidió Nightingale de repente.

-¿Que paciente?- Pregunto Gudao.

-Edison, el Rey de las Invenciones- aclaro. -De acuerdo a lo que ese Servant ha dicho, el esta supuestamente poseído por algo. Estoy de acuerdo con su opinión. Incluso considerando mi conocimiento como Servant, ese ser esta demasiado lejos de su naturaleza si se hace llamar a si mismo Edison, Rey de las Invenciones. En ese caso, debe ser una enfermedad. Debemos ir a verlo de nuevo-.

_-"Las cosas están comenzando a sonar como una locura de nuevo... el los capturo antes, ¿y aun así quieren volver a verlo de nuevo?"- _Exclamo el Doctor, haciendo aparecer su holograma.

-También creo lo mismo- dijo Rama. -No obstante...-.

-No tenemos otra opción- dijo Gudao.

-Ya no tenemos ideas y los Celtas no pierden fuerzas a pesar de los soldados que eliminamos y que derrotamos a tres Sirvientes de su lado. No sabemos que hacer- concluyo Gudako.

-¿Que están diciendo? Hay demasiadas áreas infectadas. En situaciones como estas, tener un objetivo es importante- dijo Florence.

-Master, ¿que hacemos?- Pregunto Mash a Gudao.

-Aunque nos capturo antes, creo que debemos ver a Edison- respondió Gudao. -No podemos dejarlo abandonado si algo lo esta poseyendo-.

-Estoy de acuerdo, probablemente, si lo ayudamos podamos contar con su ayuda. Y necesitamos su fuerza mecanizada para contrarrestar a los Celtas- apoyo EMIYA.

-Entonces debemos ir. Inmediatamente. Iremos desde aquí. Hay que ir a través de la ruta mas corta. Debemos de golpear a ese hombre de cabeza dura con anestesia, y entonces despertarlo- dijo Nightingale con firme decisión.

-Hm...- Scathach pareció pensar algo. -Robin, Elizabeth, Rama- llamo a los tres Sirvientes. -Ya han escuchado la opinión de sus Masters. ¿Qué piensan?- Pregunto.

-Bueno, siendo honesta, mi cabeza duele tanto que quisiera anestiarme yo misma... dejaré las decisiones a ellos dos. Tod hasta ahora ha ido bien, así que estoy segura de que estará bien seguir adelante- dijo Elizabeth.

-Hmm… Soy un Servant que esta mejor actuando solo. Además, ese... Presi-rey. ¿Era así?- Robin no sabía pronunciarlo bien. -¿Por que me tomaría la molestia de conocer a alguien que ya se que somos incompatibles con solo la manera en la que se describe?- Pregunto.

-¿Estas tratando de decir que solo iras casualmente a asesinar a Cu Chulainn por nosotros?- Pregunto Elizabeth.

-No hago locuras como esas. Siempre y cuando haya otros métodos al menos- respondió Robin.

-Si no puedes hacerlo solo dilo. No puedes admitir las cosas honestamente, ¿verdad?- Señalo con una sonrisa.

-Y pensar que de todas las personas, serías tu quien me diga eso. Debería quedarme callado y solo seguirlos- exclamo Robin lamentándose.

-Tengo fe en nuestros Masters. Si estamos todos juntos, podremos derrotar a Karna si es necesario- dijo sin dudas Rama. -Ahora, Master. ¡Vayamos a despertar a Edison de su sueño!-.

-¡De acuerdo!- Ambos hermanos levantaron los brazos y asintieron.

El grupo se puso en marcha. Scathach fue la que mas atrás se quedo, viendo entre interesada y divertida al grupo, sobre todo a los Masters. Tal vez no eran guerreros o eruditos, pero tenían habilidades naturales de liderazgo que ni ellos se daban cuenta.

Cambio su vista al único Servant que le ha llamado la atención desde que llego. Por como el Arquero Rojo tenía tenso el cuello y estaba detrás de los dos Master, sabía que estaba vigilándola y estaba preparado para actuar. Nada mal, si hubiera sido cualquiera no lo hubiera notado, pero con el nivel de experiencia de ella como guerrera y maestra, le eran fáciles notar esos detalles. No se sorprendía que desconfiara aun de ella, era una sabia decisión.

Tendría que hablar con el de algunas cosas que noto, pero esperaría el momento para eso, ahora se dirigirían a golpear a ese cabeza de león.

* * *

**N/A: Ya nos acercamos mas al final, el siguiente capitulo será la entrada al castillo y enfrentamiento contra Karna y la charla con Edison, ¿les va gustando la historia hasta ahora?**

**Otra pregunta para los que juegan el NA, ¿Como van con el LB2? Yo aun sigo en las Semi-Singularidades, no quiero apresurarme y tengo 200 quarz bien ahorrados para Skadi, espero que me salga al menos una, mi Zerkerlot lo agradeceria.**

**Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	15. Capitulo 14

**Capitulo 14: Norte América, parte 11**

* * *

El grupo estaba delante del castillo que era la base de las fuerzas americanas. Habían podido pasar sin pelear porque se hicieron pasar por soldados Celtas capturados por Robin, quien sabía el código para dejar que las fuerzas mecanizadas lo dejen pasar.

Archer se burlo de la seguridad por lo fácil que pasaron. Con razón el bando Americano estaba perdiendo si sus maquinas eran fáciles de engañar.

Pero lo que preocupaba era lo que pasaría cuando entraran. Era raro que un Servant entendiera con palabras, por lo general solo combatían, lo de conversar se lo dejaban al Master, pero los únicos Masters aquí era lo que propusieron la idea. Además, si estaba poseído por alguien o algo sería mas difícil. La batalla era el único final, y eso le preocupaba.

Solo eran tres, pero a veces, calidad es mejor que cantidad. Ellos tenían a Karna, un Servant Indu, que eran muy destacados entre los héroes que había en el Trono de los Héroes, ya que estos eran absurdamente poderosos. El mismo comprobó la fuerza de Karna y estaba seguro que no uso ni con la mitad de su poder contra el.

Tenían a Rama, un Servant que podía igualar a ese héroe, por lo que ayuda mucho, pero aun no era algo seguro. No podía confiar en Scathach ya que ella misma dijo que solo ayudaría contra Cu Chulainn, esto era algo que tenían que resolver por si mismos. Además, podía notar que ella ponía a prueba a los jóvenes Masters. Realmente no le importaba lo que otros Servants hicieran con su Master o su hermano mientras no arriesgue sus vidas.

Llegaron delante de la gran puerta de la fortaleza, pero fueron detenidos por uno de los robots. -Alto ahí. Pasando este lugar es propiedad del estado. Retírense inmediatamente y envíen un listado a la Armada Mecanizada de Infantería de los Estados Unidos del Oeste-.

-Tch, están sedientos de sangre. ¿Es esto a lo que llamarías una distopía? Me hace sentir enfermo- comento Robin con desagrado.

-Hmm, prefiero esto. Es bueno que los campesinos sigan las reglas- dijo Elizabeth.

-Si, claro. Siempre he sido parte de la resistencia. Pero parece que no podremos seguir engañándolos mas- suspiro derrotado. -¡Master, es momento de ingresar a la fuerza!-.

-¡A la carga!- Declaro Fujimaru.

-¡Una rebelión!- Exclamo Ritsuka, ella casi saltaba de emoción por alguna razón.

-Whoa, como esperaba de ustedes, Masters! Veo que están entusiastas- señalo Robin sonriente. El empezó disparándole una flecha a la cabeza del robot, quedando clavada.

Elizabeth saco su lanza y apuñalo a la fuerza mecanizada en el mismo lugar donde estaba la flecha, dejándolo como hojalata.

Otras tres maquinas mecanizadas se movieron hacía su dirección, disparando balas desde lejos. Mash cubría a sus Senpais con su escudo, Scathach solo se alejo del radio de disparo y Rama y Nightingale fueron contra esas maquinas.

-¡Desaparezcan! ¡Hay pacientes esperando!- Exclamo la Berserker, arrancándole el brazo pistola a uno de los robots y pateándolo lejos.

-Si, vaya palabras tan alentadoras...- susurro Rama esquivando los disparos y cortando a los dos que quedaban.

_-"Si ella no estuviera pateando a sus oponentes mientras dice eso, sonaría mucho mejor"- _murmuro Roman, haciendo aparecer su holograma cerca de los jóvenes.

Estática empezó a escucharse a través de la comunicación, sorprendiendo al Doctor. _-"¿Hm? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una señal de transmisión fugaz? ¿Huh? ¿Qué? ¡¿Q-Q-Queeeeeee?!"-._

-¡¿Doctor?! Doctor, por favor responda... ¡Doctor!- Llamo Mash preocupada cuando perdieron la comunicación.

_-"Ustedes..."- _La comunicación volvió, pero en vez de mostrar el holograma de Romani, mostro uno de Edison furioso. _-"¡¿Cómo pudieron rendirse ante los Celtas?! ¡¿Y se llaman a si mismos héroes?!"- _Reclamo furioso.

-¡Nos han hackeado!- Exclamo Gudako. Todo el grupo se detuvo.

_-"Además de eso, mi Madonna, mi Ángel de Crimea... ¡y pensar que alguien con tus ideales no compartiría los míos!"-_ Se lamento Edison._ -"¡Esta es una gran decepción! ¡No me había sentido así desde que la taza de desempleo llego al 30%!"-._

-¿Decepcionado? No, aun hay esperanza. No te hemos traicionado- respondió Nightingale. -Además, nosotros, uniéndonos a los Celtas. Ese es un chiste que va demasiado lejos- agrego seria.

_-"Se han abierto paso hasta aquí luchando. ¿Y aun te atreves a decir eso?"- _El holograma de Edison se cambio por uno de Helena, que fue la que dijo el comentario. _-"De acuerdo a nuestra inteligencia, su asesinato a Medb ha fallado. Es algo innatural que aun sigan con vida. Seguramente rogaron por sus vidas y se unieron al enemigo. ¿No es eso la forma normal de verlo, Florence?"- _Pregunto específicamente a la Berserker.

-¿Qué has dicho? ¿Rogar por su vida y unirse al enemigo? ¡Debes estar bromeando! ¡Ellos nunca harían algo como eso!- Exclamo Elizabeth.

-¡Nosotros no rogamos! Si pudimos salir con vida fue gracias al sacrificio de Geronimo y los otros- respondió Gudako.

_-"Creo que si me pase un poco, fue demasiado grosero de mi parte. Lo lamento"- _se disculpo.

-¿Y ahora te disculpas? Patético. Si insultas a alguien al menos mantente firme por un tiempo- se burlo Archer. El sabía de lo que hablaba.

_-"No deberías hablar de esa manera, después de todo solo son unos perdedores"-_ respondió Helena. No veía ninguna señal de que ellos hayan unido fuerzas con los Celtas.

_-"¿Qué? ¿Entonces solo fueron derrotados? ¿Entonces han venido a pedir nuestra protección?"- _Pregunto Edison, sintiéndose un tonto por su actuar anterior. _-"¡Oh! ¡Ángel de Crimea! ¿Por que apuntas tu arma hacía mi?"-._

-¿Has dicho un ángel? Cierto, he sido llamada así antes. No hay nada mas doloroso que ser comparada con una criatura tan gentil como el algodón de azúcar- comento Nightingale.

Un ángel era un ser puro y bueno que podía curar cualquier dolor. Ella no podía compararse con algo como eso. Ella solo podía curar las heridas, pero no el dolor. Incluso las heridas eran un reto para ella, ya que habían varias que no podía sanar por su falta de habilidad.

Por eso le era doloroso cada vez que la llaman así, porque la gente piensa que es capaz de sanar a cualquier persona, pero eso es mentira. Pero por su obsesión y dedicación de salvarlos a todos, es que es un Berserker.

-Rey de las invenciones, Edison. Después de verte de esta manera, lo entiendo-.

_-"¿Qué sucede? ¿Finalmente te has dado cuenta de mi grandeza e inteligencia?"- _Pregunto Edison orgulloso y altivo.

-Estas enfermo. Debes recibir tratamiento de inmediato- decreto Nightingale.

-_"¿Que... ha sido eso?"_\- Esa sin duda no era la respuesta que quería oír el cabeza de león.

EMIYA se contuvo de reír, todos lo hicieron. Fue un rechazo en toda la palabra. La seriedad de Nightingale y la expresión furiosa, pero algo cómica de Edison daban un espectáculo algo gracioso.

_-"Ahh… lo has dicho en su cara..."- _se escucho la voz de Helena por detrás del holograma.

_-"Que grosera, ¿qué parte de mi esta enferma?"- _Pregunto Edison furioso. _-"Estas fuertes extremidades. Este sano cuerpo que derrocha excelente salud. Este pulido y marcado intelecto. ¡Todo lo que puedes ver esta excelente!"- _Rugió como león al terminar de hablar.

-Tal vez la parte de opresor trabajador...- hablo Gudako.

-O que tienes una cabeza de león y no la de un humano...- hablo Gudao.

-O tal vez su modo de trabajar es el incorrecto...- hablo Mash.

-Fou, fou- Lo que sea que haya dicho Fou, también debió ser del mismo tema.

-Guarda silencio. ¿Por que es grosero decirle a un paciente que esta enfermo?- Se pregunto la enfermera. -Si quieres ser mimado, ve y pídelo a tu madre o tu esposa. Tienes el poder para salvar el mundo, y aun así estas tratando de llevarlo a la ruina. ¿No es eso nada mas y nada menos que una enfermedad?- Declaro con su pregunta.

_-"¡Eso no es verdad! Yo..."-._

-Te atenderé ahora mismo. Solo quédate ahí y descansa en la cama- termino la conversación disparando al holograma.

Aunque la bala paso a través del holograma sin hacerle nada, Edison corto la comunicación, volviendo a mostrar el rosto del Doctor, que estaba sorprendido por esta intervención.

_-"¡¿Qué?! ¿Huh? F-Finalmente logré corregir la intervención"- _exclamo Romani. _-"¿Que sucedió?"-._

-Edison nos interrumpió- respondió Gudao.

-Tu seguridad es algo débil, Doctor- comento Gudako.

-_"N-No esperaba menos de Edison, y pensar que podría intervenir nuestra comunicación después de haberlo visto aquella vez..."_-.

-Por eso dije que no debías de mostrarte aquella vez. Realmente la humanidad esta desesperada contigo al mando- menciono Archer con una sonrisa algo burlona y molesta.

_-"¿Por que siempre todos me atacan de esa forma?"-._

-¿Entonces disparar un arma detiene la intervención? ¡Me encargaré de recordar eso Master!- Exclamo Mash.

-No seas ridícula Mash, no es algo que tengas que recordar- dijo EMIYA.

-Tiene razón, olvídalo- ordeno Fujimaru.

-¿Entonces no es una buena idea?- Pregunto Mash en voz baja.

-No tenemos tiempo de charlar. Debemos ingresar al lugar ahora- intervino Nightingale.

Todos asintieron y caminaron al interior del castillo. Sabían adonde ir, seguramente Edison estaría en la gran sala en la que lo conocieron. Caminaron sin encontrarse con otra Fuerza Mecanizada.

Cuando estaban acercándose a la sala donde seguramente estaba Edison, vieron a alguien de pie por el final del pasillo a proposito. Fue fácil reconocerlo.

-Así que han venido- hablo Karna sin sorprenderse. Sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano.

-Por supuesto, Karna. Tu también estas enfermo. Retírate de inmediato, no deberías estar aquí- dijo Nightingale, sonando mas como una orden que una petición. -Después de todo, hay algo que deseas. Te recomiendo una recuperación en un lugar lejano- aconsejo.

-Puede que tengas razón. Estoy infectado por una enfermedad llamada lealtad- concordó Karna.

-¿Lealtad?- Pregunto Gudako.

-Te diste cuenta instantáneamente de lo que deseo... ¿es debido a tu ocupación como enfermera?- Pregunto, había escuchado que las enfermeras podían saber cuando un paciente deseaba algo cuando querían recuperarse.

-No, simplemente eres demasiado fácil de entender- respondió Florence como si nada.

-... Ya veo-.

-Um, Karna luce un poco deprimido- señalo Mash.

-Gracias por decir aquello. Sin embargo, no puedo entregarles este camino tan fácilmente- dijo determinado. -El Rey de las invenciones pidió mi ayuda después de todo. Se arrodillo frente a un hombre indigno como yo. El fue el primero en pedirlo. Esa es razón suficiente para oponerme a ustedes... Además, como un detalle extra. Edison me recuerda a un viejo amigo mío- agrego.

Un hombre inteligente, pero torpe. Orgulloso, pero lleno de caridad. Ese es el amigo que conoció en vida y recordaba con cariño y nostalgia. Hubo una vez un rey que lo llamo su amigo. Un rey que lo salvó. Edison le recuerda a ese amable hombre. No podía dejarlo solo.

Sonrió inconscientemente al tener esos pensamientos. Aunque su vida no fue la mas justa, sin duda fue una vida que pudo disfrutar.

-Que sorprendente. Y pensar que alguien como tu puede sonreír de esa manera- señalo Nightingale. A pesar de su tono y expresión serio, si estaba sorprendida.

-¿Ósea que estas por puro sentimentalismo? Esperaba mas del "Héroe de la Caridad". No. Supongo que te queda bien. Pero también debes admitir que solo estas aquí por tu egoísmo de enfrentarte a Arjuna. Después de todo, el esta en el bando Celta- señalo Archer

-Es cierto que una parte de mi lo desea, no lo negare. Pero incluso yo soy un humano. Tengo emociones, como cualquier otra persona ordinara. Sin embargo, ya es suficiente de charlas- hizo aparecer su lanza y se preparo para luchar. -La primera vez fue para tentar las aguas. Esta segunda ocasión... ¡Muéstrame que tanto han llegado a mejorar!-.

Karna fue el que empezó como se esperaba, ataco a Mash, quien usando todas sus fuerzas y con el mana que Gudao le dio, pudo aguantar el golpe de la lanza de Karna.

Elizabeth ataco saltando desde arriba el punto ciego de Karna, pero la armadura del mismo lo protegió de su lanza, permitiéndole al peliblanco girar su cuerpo para repeler la lanza enemiga con la suya y alejarla de el. Nightingale le disparo, pero la armadura lo volvió a proteger. La Berserker fue por un acercamiento directo, solo consiguiendo ser alejada, chocando con una pared y atravesándola.

-¡Sacaron de juego tan pronto a nuestra Berserker!- Exclamo Robin preocupado.

Rama salto detrás de Mash hacía adelante, chocando armas con Karna, quien retrocedió por la embestida, sorprendiéndose.

-Se nota que eres un buen tipo. No me gusta luchar contra ti en estas condiciones, pero no me contendré- dijo Rama.

-Digo lo mismo. Considero un honor chocar armas contigo- dijo Karna sintiéndose igual.

Ambos empezaron a chocar armas al mismo nivel de habilidad. Rama era el único de todos los Servants de la resistencia que podía pelear con igualdad con el, el resto solo podría servir de apoyo o atacar cuando Rama abriera una abertura.

Archer estaba sin hacer nada mientras observaba el combate entre los dos Servants Indu, analizando, esperando una oportunidad para dar un golpe decisivo. Scathach se mantenía en silencio al margen de todo, viendo entretenida la batalla.

Rama y Karna chocaron sus armas de nuevo, haciendo presión que libero una onda de aire. Elizabeth vio una oportunidad para atacar de costado y corrió para usarla. Karna separo su lanza de la espada de su oponente y con una estocada con fuego alejo a Rama y bloqueo el ataque de Elizabeth.

La dragona chasqueo la lengua e intento golpear a su enemigo con su cola, pero Karna prendió fuego al espacio entre el y la cola de dragón, provocando que la última se queme.

-¡Hyaaah!- Exclamo Elizabeth al sentir el ardor, bajando la guardia y permitiendo que Karna la golpeara con la parte trasera de su lanza y la alejara.

-Hola- saludo Robin apareciendo de repente delante de Karna. Se había acercado usando su **Rey sin Rostro**. Disparo flechas a la cara del Lancer que apenas pudo esquivarlas y alejar a su enemigo, pero tuvo un corte en la mejilla. -¡Tu turno, compañero!-.

Karna esquivo otra flecha mas larga que fue lanzada por EMIYA y exploto detrás de el, provocando que fuera para adelante donde estaba Rama, quien lo golpeo con su espada, estrellándolo contra una columna de la sala, pero no cayo.

-Que buen trabajo en equipo hacen, es de admirar- elogió Karna alejándose de la columna destruida. Gracias a las habilidades de su armadura el corte que le hizo la espada no es grave.

-Llámalo como quieras- dijo Archer, proyectando otra espada que convirtió en flecha y disparo. Al ser soltada, la flecha pareció separarse en otras mas pequeñas, dejando ver varios proyectiles rojos volando hacia el Lancer.

Karna desvió la flecha girando por completo su lanza unos segundos. Cuando acabo, Mash y Rama se acercaban por ambos lados, mientras que Elizabeth ya recuperada lo ataca por arriba.

**-¡Brahmastra Kundala!- **Su lanza se cubrió de fuego y la estrello contra el suelo, liberando una explosión de fuego que lleno gran parte del lugar, atrapando a los tres Servants desprevenidos, recibiendo las llamas y mandándolos lejos de el.

-¡Mash!- Exclamo Gudao preocupado, iba a correr por su Kouhai, pero Archer lo detuvo.

-Cálmate. Como Master no puedes ser imprudente- le recrimino, pero aconsejándolo al mismo tiempo. -No libero el Noble Fantasma con todo su poder, solo lo hizo para alejarlos- señalo.

-Hah… hah… hah… ¡E-Eres bueno!- Dijo Elizabeth levantándose con esfuerzo mientras se apoyaba en su lanza. Su vestido era un desastre, pero no parecía importarle.

-Quédate atrás. Estas a tu limite. Umm… ¿Cuernos rojos?- Dijo Robin, viendo que una parte del sombrero de la Lancer estaba rota, mostrando uno de sus cuernos.

-¡Oh, cállate! ¡Hay cosas a las cuales no puedo rendirme como otro Lancer!- Respondió cansada y molesta.

-¿Lancer? ¿Qué no eras una Idol?- Pregunto Karna, escuchándola.

-Estoy tomando un descanso de mis actividades como idol. ¡Justo ahora no tengo otra opción, por ello estoy usando esta lanza!- Respondió Elizabeth.

EMIYA, al ver a la mayoría abatido por ese golpe de fuego, decidió un enfoque mas directo e hizo aparecer su par de espadas favoritas. Fue contra Karna y choco sus espadas con su lanza, se rompieron al segundo siguiente.

Solo debía de ganar tiempo suficiente mientras los demás se recuperaban.

Pero no sería necesario, ya que se escucho el sonido de una trompeta en el lugar.

-... Mm. ¿Volver? Que orden tan extraña- murmuro Karna. Esa trompeta solo sonaba para esa orden. -Ya veo, él quiere decidirlo con sus propias manos. Eso es algo arrogante, pero supongo que no se puede evitar- acepto la decisión, caminando hacía la puerta.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estas huyendo?! ¡¿Y con la victoria en tus manos?!- Exclamo Elizabeth sorprendida.

-No creo que haya ganado aun...- respondió, mirando de reojo a Rama y a Mash recuperándose un poco. -Tengo ordenes de mi señor de regresar al trono. Les estaré esperando adelante en la sala del trono. Junto a los mejores de esta nación... Nosotros tres-.

Se marcho a gran velocidad a la sala continua que guiaba a la sala del trono.

-Los mejores de esta nación... significa...- hablo Gudako.

-Edison y compañía- termino de hablar Gudao.

_-"Parece que así es. Hace unos momentos estábamos hablando por el intercomunicador, pero me imagino que Edison quiere hablar en persona"- _dijo el Doctor Roman.

-No lo hicieron mal. Su trabajo en equipo estuvo bien, pero se confiaron cuando tuvieron a Karna rodeado- dijo Scathach, señalando sus fallas.

-Es cierto... me confíe demasiado al recuperar mi movilidad y caí en la trampa. Hubiera terminado peor- admitió Rama.

-Vamos a prepararnos primero antes de llegar. Necesitaremos de toda la energía- aconsejo Gudako.

Ella y su hermano usaron las habilidades de su Código Místico y sanaron las heridas de Rama, Mash y Elizabeth que eran los que estaban mas heridos, además de brindarles de su propio mana para que recuperaran el suyo.

-¿Donde esta Florence-san?- Pregunto Mash.

La nombrada entro por el mismo agujero donde fue lanzada, sus ropas estaban sucias y su expresión sería detonaba algo de molestia. No tenía ningún daño, aparentemente.

_-"Ya estamos todos"-_ dijo Romani.

Los hermanos asintieron y fueron a la sala continua, quedando frente a frente con la gran puerta que daba a la sala del trono. Los hermanos suspiraron, sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estomago por lo que pasaría, pero no debían de temer.

-¡Vamos!- Dijeron ambos, empujando la puerta al mismo tiempo.

-¡Si!- Dijo Mash.

Al entrar a la sala, lo primero que vieron fue la expresión molesta de Edison hacia ellos. A su derecha estaba Karna y a su izquierda estaba Helena.

-¡¿Cómo se atreven a venir aquí?! ¡Ustedes traidores!- Fue lo primero que grito el Presi-Rey. -¿Cómo es que no pueden creer en mi justicia? ¿Acaso han caído en las teorías de conspiración? Cosas como "¡Edison era la encarnación del capitalismo mismo!" Y "¡Los verdaderos genios no idealizan el trabajo!"-.

-Señor Edison. Creo que tú eres quien mas fácilmente se inclina hacía las teorías de conspiración- señalo Florence. -Aunque no haya detectado ni una pizca de inteligencia de tu parte, se al menos que tus invenciones son, de hecho, increíbles- reconoció. -Es por ello que he diagnosticado que estas enfermo basado en algo mas que solo rumores-.

-¡Argh! ¡No tengo idea de que clase de tonterías es esta! ¡Nightingale, pionera de las estadísticas! ¿Por que fuiste materializada como un Berserker? ¡No tengo intención de hablar con una bestia sin inteligencia!-

-... Bueno. ¿Qué tu mismo no eres una bestia? Quiero decir, eres un león...- señalo Elizabeth.

Florence suspiro. -Tu fiebre en verdad esta incrementando. Que desperdició de inteligencia-.

-Debo estar de acuerdo. Habla mucho de sus invenciones, pero no es tan listo como para admitir sus equivocaciones. Y eso que eran los perros los que solo ladraban- suspiro Archer sacudiendo la cabeza con burla.

-¿Que dijiste?- El comentario del arquero no pareció agradarle a Edison.

-¿Tener cabeza de león también hace que te falle el oído? Tal vez si necesites que te revisen- esa manera burlona de hablar sacaba de quicio a cualquiera, y Edison no era la excepción.

-Master. Prepárese para operar. Primero necesitamos hacer que descanse en la cama, y entonces le haremos escuchar lo que tenemos que decir- dijo la Berserker a los hermanos al ver comenzar una pelea.

-S-Si-.

-Eres muy molesto, Archer. También tu, Florence, actuando tan agresiva. ¿Estas tratando de decir que vas a pelear contra el y ganar?- Pregunto Helena.

-Así es, dudo que nos escuche si intentamos otro método. Así que vamos a pelear, a golpearlo y ganaremos- respondió firme.

Los golpes era la mejor manera para que alguien escuchara a una persona. Estaba científicamente comprobado.

-Me gustan las cosas como esas. Directo al grano- Helena sonrió un poco. -No me gusta pelear. Tampoco soy buena en eso. Pero supongo que puedo dejar esos sentimientos a un lado por ahora- hizo aparecer su grimorio que floto delante de ella. -Señor Edison, ¿esta listo?-.

-¡¿S-Si?! Si, estoy listo. ¡Los enfrentare con toda la energía eléctrica que hay! Entonces ellos finalmente lo sabrán... ¡Que tan increíbles son los inventos del Rey de las invenciones! ¡Dirigir la corriente es la manera de avanzar!- Rugió Edison animado.

-¡Así que AUN estas obsesionado con eso!- Señalo Mash.

Para probar su punto, Edison disparo un rayo eléctrico desde su pecho al grupo. Todos saltaron hacia un lado esquivándolo, los Masters vieron que la puerta tenia un agujero.

-Increíble…-.

Rama se lanzo contra Edison, cuando su espada se acerco a la cabeza de león, la lanza de Karna se interpuso.

-Yo seré tu oponente...-.

-¡Como desees!-.

Robin disparo sus flechas a Edison, pero fueron destruidas por un rayo que salió del libro de Helena, que disparo otro rayo al arquero de verde que lo esquivo, aunque una parte de su capa fue rasgada.

-¡Sus ordenes, Senpais!- Dijo Mash, protegiendo a Robin de otro rayo de la Caster.

-¡Robin, Elizabeth! ¡Ustedes enfrenten a Helena! ¡Nightingale y Mash, mantengan ocupado a Edison y Rama se enfrentara a Karna!- Dio Gudao las indicaciones.

-¡Archer, apoya a todos con tus flechas y si ves una oportunidad y alguien necesita ayuda no te contengas!- Indico Gudako a su Servant personal.

-Como diga, Master- acepto el arquero, invocando su arco y una espada, tensando la espada en la cuerda del arco y disparándola contra Helena.

Helena lo esquivo por poco. -¿Quién lanza espadas como flechas? Salvaje-.

-Si tienes problemas con eso, entonces no te molestara que sea tu oponente, aunque sea un fastidio- hablo Robin, disparando mas flechas.

Helena las esquivo y devolvía los ataques con los suyos propios. Era una maga, los combates nunca se le dieron bien, pero era capaz de defenderse en combate lejano. Busco con la mirada al Servant de clase Lancer, notando rápido que estaba detrás de ella, dándose la vuelta y esquivando un golpe de la cola de ella, haciendo flotar su grimorio y que girara arriba de la Lancer, disparando rayos desde el aire que golpearon a la Idol, pero no la lastimaron demasiado.

Edison, al ver a su amiga en problemas, aparto con sus brazos a la Shielder y Berserker y fue a su ayuda. Concentro electricidad en el interior de las bombillas que tenía en sus hombros, lo que le permitió increíblemente volar y embestir a Elizabeth, golpeándola con sus puños, estrellándola contra una de las paredes. La pelirosa cayo sentada al suelo con los ojos hecho remolinos.

-Gracias, Edison- agradeció Helena.

El Servant de cabeza de león uso la electricidad almacenada y se alzo en el aire a pocos centímetros de tocar el techo, como si demostrara su supremacía y poder.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Ahora vuela?!- Exclamo Gudako.

-Si. Ahora vuela- dijo Gudao.

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Lo único que hizo es dificultar mas su tratamiento!- Exclamo Florence, disparando con su revolver a Edison, que esquivaba las balas como si nada.

Pero le hizo mas difícil esquivar las flechas que EMIYA disparaba y chocaban con el techo cuando las eludía. Por lo que se lanzo en picada contra el con sus puños extendidos, pero antes de golpearlo, choco con el escudo de Mash, quien fue alejada hacía atrás por el impacto, casi saliendo de la sala.

Florence aprovecho que Edison bajo de altura y salto por detrás de el. Atrapando la cabeza de león entre sus piernas y con un movimiento de lucha libre lo lanzo a estrellarse al suelo.

_-Eso debió doler- _pensó Ritsuka.

Al ver la situación de Edison controlada por el momento, Archer cambio su vista hacía la batalla de Rama y Karna. Ambos estaban en bastante igualdad. Karna había invocado unas lanzas de mana rojas alrededor del Saber, pero este invoco sus armas para que chocaran con esas lanzas, provocando una explosión que lo cubrió por el humo que salió. Lanzándose aprovechando el humo, provocando que el Lancer se defienda y retroceda.

La zona por la que ellos peleaban estaba bastante dañada. El suelo tenía varios agujeros y los muros estaban llenos de grietas que parecía que estaba a nada de caerse. Cuando Rama se separo de Karna, Archer proyecto y lanzo una espada mas grande que las otras al Lancer. Este se sorprendió por el repentino ataque y esquivo la espada que exploto detrás suyo, pero no le afecto, aunque sirvió como distracción para que Rama lo atacara.

Increíblemente el Lancer lo esquivo, pero si recibió un corte pequeño debajo del cuello, pero vio que su oponente no se detuvo allí. Le lanzo un anillo de energía que debía ser otra de sus armas que impacto en su torso y lo hizo estrellarse contra una pared. Se notaba que el Saber iba con todo esta vez.

EMIYA vio que Rama parecía tener todo controlado. Vio por donde estaba Robin y este parecía estar en igualdad con Helena, quien lanzo un rayo al Archer que esquivo tirándose al suelo y desde allí disparo una flecha a la pierna de Caster, sacándole un chillido de dolor y una expresión de molestia.

Los Servants Americanos estaban en desventaja, no solo numérica, si no en planeación. Los hermanos habían echo bien en que separar a ciertos Sirvientes para enfrentarse a uno en especifico por sus habilidades, también habían aprovechado la fuerza e inteligencia de cada uno, mientras que Edison estaba furioso y no pensaba con claridad, y Helena y Karna seguían a Edison.

Aunque no había sido gratis. Los jóvenes estaban haciendo lo posible para que sus brazos no temblaran. Habían usado mucho mana para sanar las heridas y restaurar las fuerzas de sus Servants que estaban cerca de la necrosis de mana, un punto peligroso, pero era necesario para obtener la victoria.

Edison, que se había levantado hace poco, rugió como una bestia, tomando a Nightingale de la pierna y lanzándola contra Mash, ambas cayendo al suelo. Edison disparo un trueno al techo arriba de ellas, provocando que unos escombros cayeran encima de ellas. Eso las detendría por un momento. Cambio su mirada al Arquero Rojo, quien noto que ahora el era el objetivo del león.

Se lanzo hacía Edison, no porque quisiera un combate directo contra el, si no para que no se acercara a los Masters. Proyecto a Kanshou y Bakuya. Edison se dirigía a el volando, por lo que aprovecho eso y paso encima de el con un salto con giro, haciéndole un corte por la cintura con ambas armas, pero apenas le hicieron algo.

-Tch. Ese cuerpo no es solo de demostración, por lo que veo- murmuro Archer, notando que ni sangre salía.

-Por supuesto que no. Este cuerpo, aunque también esta dedicado a la ciencia, es capaz de pelear. Soy un Servant después de todo- respondió Edison con orgullo.

El Caster lanzo un rayo de su pecho parecido al que lanzo al comienzo, pero de menor intensidad, Archer lo esquivo fácilmente y Edison lo ataco. Ambos comenzaron una danza de puños y espadas, donde las espadas cortas de Archer eran destruidas y reemplazadas tan rápido que no parecían que desaparecieron y los puños de Edison que estaban rodeados de electricidad rompían sus espadas, pero sus puños eran dañados cada vez que chocaban con las armas.

Fue Edison quien se separo primero al sentir que los cortes en sus manos ya eran demasiado. Al separarse, descargas salieron chocando con EMIYA, quien quedo aturdido por la electricidad y fue embestido por una tacleada del Caster, retrocediendo arrodillado.

Cuando el hombre bronceado planeaba su siguiente golpe, vio de reojo que Elizabeth ya se había despertado y atacaba a Helena. Eso le dio una idea.

_-¡Esto ya me esta molestando!- _Pensó molesta Helena. No tenía problemas de luchar si era necesario, pero un dos contra uno hasta para ella era algo injusto.

Ahora mismo se encontraba esquivando las estocadas de la lanza de Elizabeth. El combate cercano era un problema y la debilidad para la mayoría de los Sirvientes de clase Caster. Trataba de alejarse y atacar, pero el Archer tampoco se lo hacía facil.

-¡Quédate quieta para que te pueda golpear!- Exclamo Elizabeth impaciente.

-¡Nadie se quedaría quieto para eso, tonta!- Respondió Helena bruscamente, intentando pisar el pie derecho de Elizabeth, pero la Lancer vio venir esto y retrocedió su pie.

Eso abrió una abertura para que Elizabeth golpeara con su lanza a la Caster, quien fue mandada a retirarse con una herida en el pecho y la sangre empezando a caer. Ella alzo su grimorio para atacar con furia.

Estaba concentrada en la Lancer y el Archer, que no noto todo lo demás a su alrededor.

_-Trace On-._

Archer esquivo un golpe de Edison, moviéndose a propósito para que Helena estuviera a la vista. Uso su Proyección para hacer aparecer varias copias de una espada que flotaban y apuntaban a la espalda de Helena.

Los ojos de Edison se abrieron preocupados y asustados al ver las armas flotando y apuntando a su amiga. -¡Helena!- Grito Edison con todo pulmón, reuniendo electricidad y volando hacía ella, pasando de largo a Archer.

Helena giro la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Edison, aun no viendo las espadas que se lanzaron a matarla, pero Edison fue mas rápido que las espadas, empujando a Helena bruscamente.

Cuando la Caster se recupero de tan brusco empujón, abrió los ojos sorprendida y algo asustada al ver a Edison con varias espadas clavadas en el en su cuerpo. No fue la única, Elizabeth y Robin estaban sorprendidos de igual manera.

Mash y Nightingale quitaron los escombros arriba de ellas con facilidad, al fin recuperándose, viendo al Caster al igual que todos. La expresión de la Demi-Servant era igual o mas grande que la de los demás.

-¿Que sucedió?-.

Gudako vio que el Arquero Rojo tenía una expresión seria como siempre, pero también un poco triunfante. -¿Fuiste tu, Archer?- Pregunto.

-Solo recurrí a la opción mas factible que se me ocurrió- respondió como si nada. -Pero al parecer, no fue suficiente- dijo, sonando mas serio.

Edison se tambaleaba, pero no caía. No se permitiría caer. -¡Ooooooooh!- Grito con energía. -Aun no... ¡Aun no he perdido! ¡No me rendiré!- Declaro.

EMIYA proyecto sus dos espadas casadas, listo para seguir peleando. Aunque se tuvo que recordar que el objetivo no era eliminar a Edison, si no derrotarlo sin matarlo. Por eso esas espadas no estaban tan afiladas como normalmente las crearía y solo habían sido una espada normal sin ninguna habilidad mágica.

-¡Si no sirvo como soldado, entonces entregaré este cuerpo a la ciencia!- De sus ropas saco un frasco con un contenido extraño. -¡Es momento de la gran transformación de Thomas, la gran remodelación! ¡Me desharé ahora de esta forma humanoide de caballero!-.

-¿A eso le llamas humanoide de caballero?- Pregunto Gudako retóricamente.

Edison la ignoro. -¡Es momento de un aumento a la bestia! ¡Me transformaré en Thomas Mazda Edison!-.

Cuando iba a abrir la botella, una pequeña llama delgada golpeo el frasco, rompiéndolo y dejando caer todo su contenido al suelo.

-¡¿Gah?!- Thomas no se esperaba eso.

Todos miraron de donde vino la llama, encontrándose que fue Karna quien la lanzo. El y Rama estaban con sucios y con algunas heridas. Esa acción detuvo su propia batalla.

-¿A-A que se debe eso, Karna? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tirar al suelo mi elixir de super humano?!- Pregunto el Caster incrédulo.

-Lo lamento, Edison. Pero esto termina aquí... no puedo dejarte seguir el camino de la destrucción- respondió Karna. -Además, primera y principalmente, esa medicina es mala para tu cuerpo- agrego.

-¡No! La buena medicina siempre tiene un sabor amargo. ¡Puedo soportar que mi corazón explote! ¡Te lo mostraré! Si no mantengo mi postura aquí, ¡¿quien protegerá esta nación?!- Exclamo Edison.

**(N/A: Lo del sabor de la medicina desgraciadamente es cierto. Tengo que admitirlo)**

-¿Has dicho proteger? Para alguien que esta tratando de proteger, tienes un método algo ilógico de pelear- dijo Florence.

-¿Qué...? ¿A-Acabas de llamarme... ilógico?- Pregunto Edison tartamudeando.

-Si. Extremadamente ilógico-.

-¡Soy siempre alguien lógico! Ambos, esta nación y yo somos hijos de la lógica. No puedo ser ilógico...-.

-... No podemos ganar- interrumpió Nightingale a Edison, soltando esa frase.

-... ¿Que?-.

-Esos Celtas son monstruos que han pasado toda su vida peleando, desde que nacieron hasta que mueren. La gente de esta era están comenzando a quedarse atrás, justo aquellos que están en las líneas- explicó la enfermera.

La supervivencia del mas apto era una ley natural que hacía a los mas fuertes prevalecer. Esta ley también se aplicaba a los humanos en el pasado. Solo los mas fuertes tenían el derecho de vivir, era una lucha que se daba desde el momento de nacer. Era una ley que los Celtas obedecieron y siguieron al pie de la letra desde siempre.

Pero con el avance del tiempo y las mejoras tecnológicas, esa ley para los humanos ha dejado de existir, dando paso a la comodidad. Resultando eso conque las personas sean mas felices que las personas del pasado, pero perdiendo fuerzas en todos los sentidos.

Era una de las razones por la que la gente de la Torre del Reloj pensaba que ya no existiría ningún Servant en la época actual. Ya no existía el factor que provocaba que las leyendas surgieran.

-Además, la reverenciada Reina Medb posee el Santo Grial, lo que le permite crear soldados indefinidamente. Es por eso que no podemos ganar. Simplemente, no hay forma de hacerlo- declaro Nightingale como un hecho. -El Santo Grial es lo único que necesitan para reforzar su armada. La idea de la fuerza en números fue un error desde un inicio. Pero tu no te rendiste. O mejor dicho, no querías renunciar a ese sistema. Y eso es porque: La producción en masa es mas barata, y una producción mas eficiente. Eso es en lo que tu, Thomas Edison, eres ingenioso. Pero esas cosas son las que te arrebatan la inteligencia que originalmente tenías-.

Nightingale no decía eso para insultar o menospreciar a Edison, lo decía para que este abriera los ojos a los errores que hacía y pudiera entenderlos, para así poder volver a ser el genio que ella sabía que era originalmente y para ayudarlos.

-De seguro pensaste, "No puedo perder en mi propio hogar". Y subconscientemente, te emocionaste al respecto. Y debido a que sigues hablando así, fuiste corrompido por esa enfermedad- termino.

-Erm… b-bueno, pero... pero... porque... No puedo negar eso...- Edison quería negar las palabras dichas con todo su ser, pero no se encontraba capaz porque eran ciertas. -Es cierto, estaba enfocado en la productividad. Incluso si nos quedábamos sin recursos, mientras obtuviéramos la victoria al final...- su cara de león demostraba la vergüenza y arrepentimiento que lo habían llenado de repente.

-Así es. No vale la pena ganar solo en el campo de la productividad. ¡SINO! ¡EN! ¡TODOS! ¡ELLOS!- Grito frase por frase. -¡El mayor error de todos es tu mismo cuerpo! No hay archivos que indiquen que Edison tenía una cabeza de león. Además, es imposible que tengas toda esa fuerza. Eso significa que posees un poder que no te pertenece. Ese es el sueño que te empuja a volverte "Rey"- señalo con severidad.

-No se contiene en nada...- murmuro Rama impresionado.

-Um… ¿No es ese el Santo Grial?- Pregunto Mash.

-No. No es el Santo Grial- negó Archer enseguida. -El Santo Grial solo puede conceder deseos. No los manifiesta, y eso solo en el mejor de los casos-.

-Es como dice Archer- afirmo Florence. -Edison. Tu propio deseo no es algo que escogiste por ti mismo-.

-... Tienes razón- acepto Caster las palabras. -Mi nombre es Thomas Alva Edison. Soy el Presi-Rey de los Estados Unidos de América. Pasado, presente y futuro... los presidentes sucesores de esta nación me dieron el poder. Debido a que era lo mas lógico. Ellos llegaron a la conclusión en que aun si fueran todos invocados como Servants, hubieran perdido contra los Celtas. Así que, ¿por qué no concentrar todo ese poder en una sola persona? No en un presidente, si no un héroe con fama internacional. ¡Ellos me encomendaron con el futuro conocido como "América"- revelo, explicando la verdadera razón de su poder y origen.

-Ya veo. Ahora si tiene sentido todo- dijo EMIYA, finalmente uniendo las piezas sin explicación de Edison y lo que le rodeaban.

-Los presidentes... desde el primero hasta el último, ¿fueron ellos los que te poseyeron desde el inicio?- Pregunto Gudao. Edison asintió en respuesta.

-Esa es la enfermedad. Para nosotros, no solo para América. Debemos curarla, debemos salvar este mundo. Esa es nuestra Orden. E pluribus unum- declaro Nightingale.

La enfermera se dio la vuelta, mirando fijamente a los dos Masters de Chaldea para decir lo siguiente.

-Ustedes son un estado hecho de muchas razas, equivalente a ser hijos de muchas naciones. Es por eso que tienen la obligación de salvar el mundo-.

Esas palabras sintieron como un gran peso que cae a los hombros de los jóvenes. Ellos sabían de la gran responsabilidad que tenían que cargar, habían pasado cuatro Singularidades, aprendieron y maduraron mucho a la fuerza, pero eso no los había cambiado para mal.

Ambos hermanos se miraron determinados. La carga de ser los Últimos Masters de la humanidad era algo que compartían. Y no estaban solos, tenían a Mash, al Doctor Roman, a Da Vinci, y ahora a EMIYA para que los ayudara.

Archer bufo con fastidió y aparto la mirada. No era fastidió por los jóvenes, si no por el destino, y sobre todo por Alaya. ¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza a esa perra? Meter a dos jóvenes sin ningún vinculo anterior con la magia y darles una carga tan pesada como esta era demasiado hasta para ella. Había visto los expedientes de los otros candidatos a Masters que estaban criogenizados y había visto a muchos que tenían un talento asombroso y mejor entrenamiento.

¿Entonces porque ellos dos? No lo entendía. Ellos tenían un carisma único que podía alcanzar a muchos Sirvientes, incluso el admitía ser mas amable de lo que normalmente demostraba cuando estaba con ellos, pero la Contra Fuerza no los seleccionaría solo por eso.

Alaya era cualquier cosa, menos sentimental o esperanzadora. Incluso, si se le pudiera preguntar, es quien menos confía en la humanidad.

Los pensamientos de los jóvenes y de Archer solo duraron unos segundos para el resto del mundo. Nightingale se dio la vuelta y volvió a encarar a Thomas Edison.

-Pero tu desviaste tus ojos y solo trataste de salvar tu propia nación. Eso es de lo que sufre Edison- hablo la enfermera. -Por eso fuiste derrotado por Nikola Tesla, tu compañero inventor-.

Golpe fatal.

Edison rugió de dolor y molestia al escuchar esa afirmación. Si algo odiaba con todo su ser era que le dijeran que era inferior a ese tipo. Por lo que finalmente, cayo desplomado al suelo, no por las heridas, si no por las palabras.

_-¡Ella lanzo el golpe mas duro!- _Exclamo Helena en su mente.

_-Me hubiera gustado que contuvieras un poco tus golpes-_ pensó Karna. Sabía que era necesario, pero tampoco había que ser tan cruel.

_-¡Esa mujer es una bestia!- _Exclamo Rama en su mente.

_-No puedo creer que un Berserker ganara en una discusión de palabras- _pensó EMIYA. Nunca en su existencia vio a un Berserker hablar tanto como Nightingale, y menos ganar con las palabras.

_-"¿E-Esta bien? Señor Edison, ¿esta vivo?"- _Pregunto Romani por la pulsera.

-S-Si. Solo esta abatido. Nightingale no tuvo piedad- respondió Gudako.

-Aun tiene pulso, pero muy poco. El aun esta en el suelo, pero aun se esta retorciendo, así que...- hablo Mash de lo que veía.

-El vivirá. Edison, respóndeme. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?- ordeno Nightingale, sin importarle lo que sus palabras le habían hecho al Caster.

El sujeto en cuestión seguía retorciéndose, pero tuvo la fuerza suficiente para levantarse. Las heridas que le hizo EMIYA se cerraron hace rato.

-... Si, lo admito, Florence Nightingale. Los reyes sucesores me dieron el poder, pero lógicamente eso también me demostró el hecho de que no podría ganar. Me he desviado un poco de mi camino... parece que estaba caminando por un laberinto de pensamientos tontos- reconoció.

-Solo un poco... solo lo estabas un poquito... muy bien. Para curar una enfermedad, uno tiene que admitir primero que esta enfermo. Estar perdido esta bien. Porque justo ahora, has regresado al punto de inicio-.

-Ya veo... A pesar de todos los sacrificios hechos por los ciudadanos... ahora solo estoy en el punto de inicio...- se lamento. -Esto es brutal... esto es realmente brutal. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora...?-.

-¿Huh? ¿Quieres decir que no lo sabes, Edison?- Pregunto Helena sorprendida. Su herida en el pecho también sano con un poco de su magia.

-Blavarsky… ¿Estas acaso dando una sugerencia? ¿Qué debería estar haciendo?- Pregunto Thomas confundido.

-Es simple. Haz lo que siempre has hecho. Si has fallado 3000 veces, intenta de nuevo con el numero 3001. Nunca te has desanimado por los fracasos, ni por causar problemas a los que están a tu alrededor. Siempre encuentras una manera de volver a levantarte- se expreso Helena.

Esa era la definición de la persona que era Thomas Alva Edison, la forma de su vida. Su gran talento.

-Blavatsky… no estoy seguro de si debería tomar eso como un cumplido o un insulto...- respondió Edison. -Pero gracias. En verdad eres mi amiga. Solo necesito superarlo... esa fue la conclusión de mi vida- agradeció. -Pero soy un perdedor. Un cobarde. El rey de los hombres en traje. Liderar una nación de nuevo es algo que no puedo...- el miedo y duda volvieron a el.

-Eso no es verdad. No te equivoques, Edison- intervino Karna. -Estabas perdido, pero fuiste llevado hacía el lugar correcto. Salvar a alguien cuyo nombre no conoces, o tratar de dar luz a un mundo de oscuridad... puedo decir con seguridad que esos son los deseos de los que debes estar orgullosos. No importa cuanto te culpes, o te odies a ti mismo, o de cuantas malas acciones has hecho por ser demasiado cauteloso. A diferencia de los héroes que solo pueden salvar a los demás derrotando algo, tu lo hiciste y lo seguirás haciendo con tus invenciones- declaro con orgullo a Edison. -Alimenta esa esperanza, ese logro y levántate. Justo ahora estas hasta el fondo, pero no todo esta perdido, ¿verdad?-.

-Karna- Edison estaba conmovido por el discurso de aliento hacía el. No lo hubiera esperado.

-Es momento de despertar, gran Rey de las invenciones. Aun hay muchas gemas ocultas en ese cerebro tuyo-.

-Ya veo. Tu mundo es mas allá de ver solo las invenciones, y difiere tanto del mío, aun así puedes decir esas cosas- dijo Edison. -Babbage, mi mejor amigo me esta diciendo esto en Clave Morse... que no puedo perder sino hasta que este en banca rota-.

Los ánimos y fuerzas para seguir peleando volvieron a Edison, levanto la cabeza con firmeza y orgullo.

-En ese caso... ¡Si! ¡El Presi-Rey nunca morirá! ¡Él se levantara tanto como sea necesario! ¡El sueño de traer prosperidad al mundo ha revivido! ¡Karna, Blavatsky! ¡Disculpen que les haya causado problemas!-.

-No te preocupes. Somos amigo- respondió Blavatsky contenta que Edison recuperara el animo de siempre.

-Claro. Aunque algo controversial luego de haber llegado tan lejos, supongo que si somos amigos- respondió Karna con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ha. Siempre soy bendecido con grandes amigos- se dio cuenta alegre. -Incluso ese histérico no me puede igualar en esto. Esto es lo que puedo llamar mi propia fortuna-.

-¿Entonces nos ayudara, Edison-san?- Pregunto Gudako contenta.

-Si. También les debo una disculpa y gratitud, Fujimaru Ritsuka. Y a todos ustedes, Servants que los apoyan-.

-Eso ya no importa, ahora somos aliados- resto importancia Gudao.

-Siendo honestos, aun no tengo una idea de como salvar el mundo, o como derrotar a los Celtas- reconoció con pena. -Pero...-.

-Así es. Vamos a pensar en ello juntos- dijo Gudao, extendiendo la mano.

-Estoy agradecido y cuento contigo- Edison acepto el apretón de manos. -¡Es verdad, he olvidado algo muy importante!- Admitió. -El presidente siempre tiene al vice presidente a su lado. En ocasiones, el VP es incluso mas capaz. También esta la secretaria de estado, quien notifica sobre las relaciones y apoya a VP y al presidente- explico.

-¿Quieres que mi hermano sea el Vice presidente y yo la secretaria de estado?- Pregunto Gudako a la insinuación del Caster.

-Así es. Yo soy Thomas Alva Edison. Una de las piedras angulares de la fundación de una América prospera. En ese caso, en este momento... ¡Quiero crear una invención que pueda salvar al mundo! ¡Por supuesto, como su Servants, Fujimaru Ritsuka!- Declaro Edison.

-¡Será un placer!- Dijo Gudao.

-¡Entonces fuimos ascendidos, nii-san!- Exclamo Gudako.

-¡Si! ¡Esas son excelentes noticias, Senpais!- Exclamo Mash contenta.

-Supongo que eso nos hace los asistentes, aunque no hay mucha diferencia- suspiro Robin Hood.

La alianza de Chaldea y las fuerzas Americanas del Oeste ha nacido. Una alianza que se enfocara en derrotar a los Celtas y terminar esta Singularidad.

* * *

**N/A: 7629 letras, hasta yo me sorprendo de lo que puedo hacer cuando la Cuarentena me mantiene aburrido.**

**El siguiente capitulo será de la planeación del ataque y la noche antes la batalla final, mas el comienzo de la misma. Les recuerdo que después de esto vendrán los eventos de Kaleid y Fate/Zero, el orden de cada uno se dirá después.**

**No soy bueno escribiendo batallas al mismo tiempo en un mismo espacio, y creo que se noto, pero espero haberlo hecho bien. También se expreso un poco de lo que piensa EMIYA con la situación de los hermanos Fujimaru, ya que tiene razón. Si la Contra Fuerza tuvo algo que ver, se supone que por lógica escoge el mejor curso de acción, incluso pudo influenciar a uno de los del grupo A para que no estuviera en el momento de la explosión.**

**Yo pienso que eso es un tema que se sacará a la luz en FGO cuando ya estemos cerca del final de los LB, cosa que aun falta, pero de seguro sacara el tema, o al menos dará indicios.**

**Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	16. Capitulo 15

**Capitulo 15: Norte América, parte 12**

* * *

Habían dejado la sala del trono donde combatieron y ahora estaban en una mas pequeña, pero mas ordenada para planificar el siguiente ataque, ya que probablemente sería el último, y la última oportunidad para conseguir el Grial de Medb.

-¡Ahora quiero que todos tomen asiento! ¡Vamos a iniciar una tormenta de ideas chicos!- Grito Edison, tomando asiento en la cabeza de la mesa.

Gudako y Gudao se sentaron a los lados de Edison, Robin y Archer se sentaron al lado de Gudao y Elizabeth y Florence a los lados de Gudako. Helena estuvo de pie atrás de Edison y Karna y Scathach se apoyaron en una pared diferente.

-¡Si, profesor! ¡Yo, yo!- Levanto la mano Elizabeth como si estuvieran en un salón de clases.

-¿Si, Elizabeth? ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Edison.

-Invadimos y los derrotamos. ¡Esa es nuestra única opción!- Declaro la Lancer.

-Eso es... ¡completamente denegado!- Exclamo Edison.

-¡¿Por quéééééé?!… ¡Ya se! ¿Qué tal si cantamos hasta que curemos sus almas?- Ofreció.

-¡DENEGADO!- Rechazaron Rama, Robin y Nightingale.

-¡¿Por quéééééé?!-.

-Es que ellos carecen del refinamiento para apreciarlo. Por lo que no serviría de nada que les cantaras- respondió Gudako.

-Y-Ya veo. Entonces, supongo que no hay nada que podamos hacer- acepto la respuesta resignada.

-Necesitamos esperar hasta que el metal muerto sea inventado- susurro Gudao.

Pero Elizabeth lo escucho. -Claro, si el metal muerto es- ¡¿Qué acabas de decir, pequeño cerdo?!- Exclamo ofendida. -El genero que yo escogí es el de una ídolo adorable de pop, ¿sabías eso?-.

-Pues debiste escoger mejor- comento burlonamente Archer. Solo le vasto escuchar como cantaba cuando fueron a reclutarla para saber que debía de mantenerla alejada de un micrófono.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-.

-Esto es a lo que se conoce "dejar a 100 escuelas en pensamiento contendiente". ¿No?- Comento Edison. -En fin, todos ustedes, por favor hay que evaluar la situación- dejo en la mesa un mapa de América. -Los Celtas ocupan la mitad de la parte este de Norte América. Ellos eventualmente nos van a invadir por dos rutas, el norte y el sur. Ellos se están preparando en este momento para ello-.

-Por lo que si vamos a invadirlos, dejaríamos uno de los dos lados expuestos- comento el Master pelinegro.

-Y eso provocaría que perdiéramos- sentenció la Fujimaru.

_-"Basada en la información obtenida hasta ahora, perder mucho territorio sería una condición de derrota en esta guerra"- _dijo el Doctor Roman, su holograma había aparecido por el escudo de Mash que estaba en el suelo. _-"La conexión con esta era es suficientemente frágil tal y como esta, esto solo servirá para que los Celtas expandan su área de dominación. En poco tiempo, esta era no lograra soportar su separación de la realidad... y va a "morir"..."-._

-Cuando dices "morir", ¿a que te refieres, Romani?- Pregunto EMIYA.

_-"Para simplificarlo, desaparecería de la existencia de nuestra historia y eso podría crear un daño perjudicial en el espacio tiempo en nuestra época, o algo peor"- _respondió Romani.

-Lo que dices, es que si los invadimos, no debemos dejar que ganen mas terreno, aunque nosotros le quitemos a ellos, ¿no?- Dijo Gudako.

_-"Exacto, Ritsuka-chan"-._

-… Así es como son las cosas... entonces el hecho de que incrementara el número de tropas y los alejara de las líneas frontales como un método de detención...-.

-Termino por salvar esta Singularidad. Al final si hiciste algo útil- termino Archer.

-Si... ¡Si!-.

-Pero ese también fue tu limite- hablo Scathach por primera vez desde que llegaron. -Los hiciste retroceder un poco de la línea frontal, pero no tardara mucho en que esta caiga. Los Sirvientes seguramente seguirán comandando la armada. A este paso, la infantería mecanizada no va a tener oportunidad, y continuaran avanzando- afirmo.

-Pero eso era antes, ¿verdad? ¡Ahora tenemos un montón de Servants!- Comento Elizabeth.

-Bueno, hay algo de razón en lo que Eli-Eli esta diciendo. Hmm …- comento Helena pensativa. -Vamos a ver primero la fuerza de nuestros enemigos: La Reina Medb, Cu Chulainn, Beowulf, Arjuna...-.

-Tenemos mas Sirvientes, pero la fuerza de ellos es demasiado grande- dijo Gudao. El había estudiado como su hermana leyendas históricas, de las primeras que estudio fue de Cu Chulainn, ya que su versión Caster lo ayudo en la Singularidad F. De tan solo leer de el sabía que era un guerrero fuerte.

-Añade a los soldados Celtas, ellos pueden derrotar a un Servant si son suficientes- agrego Helena.

-Y no olvidemos a los monstruos y los Servants de Sombras que han traído gracias al Grial- añadió Gudako.

-Y encima se reproducen indefinidamente y mas rápidos que conejos. Tienen demasiado poder y recursos no le faltan- dijo EMIYA.

-Con toda mi fuerza podría acabar con gran parte de sus fuerzas, pero ¿derrotarlos a todos? Eso no lo puedo garantizar...- dijo Rama.

-Incluso si solo fuéramos tras los Servants… quiero decir, lo haría si me lo piden- agrego Robin. -Sería hecho pedazos como puré si es en uno contra uno. Si solo hubiera alguien mas que pudiera ayudarnos...-.

-Cu Chulainn esta resuelto, al menos, eso espero- comento EMIYA de repente.

-¿Cómo esta resuelto eso?- Pregunto Robin.

Por toda respuesta, el Arquero Rojo le lanzo una mirada a la Reina de la Tierra de las Sombras, y eso fue suficiente para que ella torciera sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo lidiare con Cu. Como su maestra, es mi responsabilidad acabar con ese tonto, sobre todo al verlo mas estúpido que nunca. De todos modos lo hubiera echo sin que me lo pidieran- dijo Scathach.

-Pero aun queda los demás problemas...- comento Helena.

Archer suspiro y se puso de pie. Ya tenía un plan en mente, por lo que era su momento para tomar la palabra.

-Sobre Arjuna, obviamente Karna podría contra el. Es el único de nosotros que puede pelear a el de tú a tú. ¿Crees poder derrotarlo?- Le pregunto al mencionado.

-Estoy dispuesto a vencerlo con todo mi ser, pero aun así, no puedo garantizarlo- respondió honestamente Karna.

-Lo supuse, pero tendremos que arriesgarnos con eso- suspiro Archer. -Otra parte de mi plan es lo que intentamos hacer antes-.

-¿Habla del asesinato?- Pregunto Mash.

-Si. Pero esta vez un ataque frontal. Alguno de nosotros deberíamos intentar ir a Washington DC y asesinar a la reina Medb. Así evitaremos el incremento de soldados Celtas y podría volverse una pelea entre Sirvientes. Esa es la mayor oportunidad que tendríamos de ventaja-.

-Me gusta tu plan. Pero Medb es extremadamente cautelosa. Cuando sienta a un Servant, ella seguramente traerá de vuelta a todos sus Sevants para protegerla- comento Scathach.

-Por eso debemos mantenerlos a todos distraídos. Tu te encargaras de Cu y Karna de Arjuna, y los demás se ocupan de tantos soldados como puedan y distraen a Beowulf. Si al menos no pueden derrotarlos, los habrán debilitado lo suficiente para que no puedan actuar a tiempo y nos dará el tiempo para que asesinemos a Medb-.

-Ese... es un buen plan, en realidad- dijo Edison.

-Pero según tu plan, se basa en que los demás ganen el tiempo suficiente para que la asesinen. Si no consiguen el tiempo y los Servants regresan a ella, estarían en aprietos-.

-Por eso creo que los que deberían ir serían los Masters, Mash, Rama, Nightingale, y tal vez yo- dijo Archer. -Si algún Servant vuelve con ella, tendremos la fuerza de cuatro Sirvientes: Mash defendería a los Master, mientras que Rama y yo atacamos y Nightingale se ocupa de las heridas- explico.

-En resumen: vamos a tener que hacer un ataque frontal con todo lo que tenemos- dijo Nightingale.

-Se podría ver así. También usaríamos las fuerzas mecanizadas en ambos lados para que ayuden en algo, aunque sea la mayoría inútiles- afirmo Archer.

-Una de las armadas simplemente tiene que mantener su posición, mientras que la armada principal va deprisa hacía la capital. Todo eso, mientras que se busca distraer o eliminar de ser posible a los Servants del bando Celta- analizo Rama. -¿Tu que dices, Scathach?-.

-Así es. Hay varios Sirvientes aquí para ello. Y concuerdo en que sean los Servants que dijo Archer que vayan a la capital, así como que yo y Karna nos enfrentemos a Cu y Arjuna- Scathach parecía complacida con el plan del Arquero Rojo.

-No hay suficiente para dos armadas. Pero si concentramos nuestras fuerzas en una sola, la otra va a caer, y el enemigo terminara ocupando América. Realmente parece ser la única opción- dijo Edison. -¡Bien! Voy a asegurarme de que haya el balance exacto entre ambas armadas para que ninguna tenga alguna desventaja o problema durante el plan. ¡Comiencen las comunicaciones! ¡Informen a todas las unidades de inmediato!-.

-Guau, Archer. No sabía que eras un estratega también- dijo Gudako, admirando a su Sirviente.

-No lo soy, simplemente tengo la experiencia suficiente como para organizar un plan con poco tiempo, y aun así tiene demasiados riesgos, y cualquier cosa que planee esa loca puede echar todo a la basura- respondió Archer.

-¡De acuerdo! Entonces mañana temprano comenzamos con el ataque- dijo Gudao, levantándose.

Todos asintieron. Por ahora descansarían, mañana sería la batalla final.

* * *

**(2 Horas después)**

-¡Vaya! ¡No creo haber probado algo tan delicioso en vida!- Exclamo Helena sorprendida.

Aunque estaban preparando todo para la mañana, se decidió que un descanso también haría bien, por lo que Gudako le pidió a Archer que cocinara algo para todos, a lo que el servant de rojo acepto suspirando. Y ahora todos estaban en una sala grande con cocina, disfrutando de la comida del Arquero Rojo.

-¡No me había sentido tan extasiado desde que cree mi primer invento al mundo! ¡Esta comida es celestial!- Exclamo Edison, comiendo como un verdadero animal, con la boca y sin utensilios.

Lo que comían todos eran diferentes tipos de carne, chuleta, costillar, carne de cerdo. La cantidad de carne en los almacenes era suficiente.

De paso, EMIYA también le daba indicaciones a otros chefs de varios platillos para que le sirvieran a las personas que trabajaban en las maquinas. De seguro renovaban las energías al comer algo y continuaban.

Después de todo, como el escucho una vez. El peor enemigo es el hambre.

-Ya sabia que eras un hombre de varios talentos, pero no pensé que la comida fuera uno de ellos- admitió Scathach, tomando un plato de sopa con algo de carne. La Lancer tenía que reconocer, que no había probado algo igual desde quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

-Que alguien como tu elogie mi comida, significa que hago un buen trabajo- dijo Archer con una sonrisa, dejando en el suelo un pequeño pedazo de carne para Fou.

-¡Fouu!- La bestia fantasmal enseguida empezó a devorar la comida. Si seguía comiendo estas delicias, tal vez empezaría a llevarse mejor con el hombre moreno.

EMIYA sonrió al ver a los Masters y Sirvientes disfrutar de la comida que preparo. Su comida era lo único de lo que se enorgullecía, y le hacía feliz que las personar fueran felices al comer lo que cocinaba. Siempre que veía a la gente disfrutar, casi podía recordar cuando el, como un infante, cocinaba para Taiga y Kiritsugu.

-¿No vas a comer, Archer?- Pregunto Gudako, con un pedazo de carne en la boca.

-No hables con la boca llena- reprocho Archer. La pelirroja se trago el pedazo de carne. -Y respondiendo a tu pregunta: no. No hace falta. Mi mana esta casi recuperado gracias a ti, de hecho. Eres tu quien necesitara recuperarse. Apoyaste a cuatro Servants hace pocas horas, eso obviamente te canso-.

-¿De verdad esta tan cansada, Senpai?- Pregunto Mash.

La pelirroja agacho la mirada con vergüenza al ser descubierta. La verdad, estaba muy cansada, pero se esforzó para que no se le notara, pero parece que fracaso, ya que su Servant lo noto, tal vez era muy perceptivo, o puede que tenga que ver con la conexión que tienen.

-Tal vez un poco, pero no es nada que una buena comida y dormir mucho no arregle- respondió Gudako con una sonrisa.

-Entonces siempre debes estar cansada, ya que siempre duermes mucho- agrego Gudao risueño, sosteniendo un pedazo de costillar.

-¡Nii-san, cállate!- Exclamo la pelirroja sonrojada de vergüenza, de estar de pie, le hubiera dado una patada a su hermano.

-Vaya, vaya. Es increíble que un tipo como el pueda hacer tantas cosas...- susurro Robin.

-Casi parece como si fuera una madre...- comento Rama.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Le pregunto Archer, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo amenazadoramente.

-¡Q-Qué la comida es deliciosa!- Corrigió Rama un poco asustado.

Después de que todos cenaron, los Masters y Mash fueron a habitaciones que Edison les designo, al igual que Elizabeth y Robin. Rama decidió pasear por los alrededores un rato, Edison y Helena revisaban los últimos toques a las Fuerzas Mecanizadas, mientras que Karna se mentalizaba para la batalla que saldría con el sol.

Archer estaba en el techo del castillo, mirando sentado con la pierna izquierda extendida y la derecha inclinaba la rodilla hacía arriba y apoyaba en ella el brazo derecho, observando las estrellas. Algo que siempre le fascino hacer y hacía cada vez que podía.

Escucho unos pasos acercarse a donde, no tuvo que ver, ya que reconoció el sonido de los tacones. -¿Qué es lo que la Reina de la Tierra de las Sombras quiere con un simple arquero?- Pregunto.

-Sabes, algunos encontrarían tu actitud como irritante, otros, simplemente molesta y te ignorarían- dijo Scathach.

-No es como si me importara lo que piense la gente de mi- respondió Archer. -Pero se que no has venido a hablar de mi actitud-.

-Cierto, por lo que iré directo al grano, ya que tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte- dijo Scathach, apoyando las manos atrás de ella en un pequeño respaldo del techo. -No es nada serio, simple curiosidad al verte-.

-¿Oh? Pues estaré encantado de responderte, solo si puedo-.

-Eso lo hace fácil. ¿De donde conoces a Setanta? Vi la manera en como luchabas con el, sabias lo que hacías y como moverte- pregunto. Realmente era curiosidad con algo de intriga.

-He sido invocado en Guerras por el Santo Grial varias veces, no recuerdo todas, pero por alguna razón, siempre me encuentro con ese perro y terminamos luchando. Por eso sabia como lidiar con el, aunque su estilo de pelea cambio un poco siendo un Alter- respondió Archer. No le importaba revelar algo de sus invocaciones en otras Guerras del Santo Grial, mientras no fuera algo tan profundo.

Scathach asintió, había escuchado que cuando un Servant es invocado y desaparece, su ser en el Trono de los Héroes obtiene sus recuerdos aun cuando no sabe como los tiene. Por lo que si un Servant es invocado en diferentes líneas temporales, su ser en el Trono recordara cada una, aunque no sea perfectamente. Y Cu no es alguien fácil de olvidar.

-Tengo otra, ¿cómo puedes copiar los Noble Fantasmas de otros? Eso es algo un poco molesto de ver, ¿sabes?- Pregunto Scathach. Como ella también podía fabricar armas, pudo distinguir que las armas que uso Archer eran solo copias.

-No eres la primera que me dice eso- respondió Archer. -La respuesta es fácil: a diferencia de todos los Espíritus Heroicos, no tengo una leyenda ni un arma poderosa asociada conmigo, por lo que esta es mi única forma de pelear. El como, pues es lo único que se hacer- respondió con una de sus medias verdades, ya que aunque había sido honesto en lo que dijo, no dijo que era un mago y que podía hacerlo gracias a su elemento "espada". Aunque no se consideraba a si mismo como un mago, Archer si sabia guardar sus propios secretos.

Scathach sabía que estaba ocultando mas de eso, pero acepto esa respuesta, ya que era todo que quería saber. Ella sabía bien que un guerrero no revela la información de sus habilidades así de fácil, de hacerlo, sería un estúpido o un arrogante.

-... ¿realmente crees tener oportunidad con Cu Chulainn?- Pregunto EMIYA seriamente, cambiando la conversación.

Scathach alzo la mirada, viendo la luna que brillaba casi como si fuera magia. -Como dije antes, ni yo estoy segura. El deseo de Medb al Grial de que ese tonto fuera un rey perverso lo hizo mas fuerte que lo que recuerdo. Tal vez tenga algún truco bajo la manga que desconozca, y el que sea puro poder bruto no ayuda- respondió con honestidad.

Archer suspiro. Desde siempre el Grial ha sido algo molesto, y ahora lo es aun mas ya que esa mujer lo usa como pila para darle fuerzas a ese Alter. Quitárselo debe ser lo primero que se debe de hacer cuando la vea, así se podrá lidiar con Cu mas fácil.

-De todos modos, trata de no morir antes que le quitemos el Grial a Medb, eso hará las cosas mas fáciles-.

Scathach dejo de ver la luna y miro al de piel morena sorprendida al principio, pero luego sonrió un poco. -Vaya, no pareces de los que se preocupan por otros, supongo que debo sentirme alegre por esa preocupación- dijo con algo de burla.

-De todos los Servants eres la mas fuerte de lejos, si mueres antes de que podamos hacer algo, sería un problema para nosotros. Además, yo no soy del que desea la muerte de mis aliados- respondió EMIYA enseguida.

Lo que decía era cierto, cuando Rin formaba una alianza con su "yo" mas joven, el la respetaba manteniéndose distante. Si atacaba a Saber durante un combate cuando tenían una alianza, era porque al final se volverían enemigos. Aquí no, cuando se formaban una alianza, esa duraba hasta que se recuperara el Grial, ya que ninguno de los Sirvientes que ayudaba lo quería. Era algo raro y nuevo para Archer, pero no era desagradable.

-Eres mas interesante de lo que creí, Archer- dijo Scathach con una sonrisa. Encontraba curioso a este hombre, no reconocía bien porque, pero algo en el le parecía familiar, como si se parecieran de alguna manera.

Pero sus expresión fue cambiada por una mas sería y amenazante. -Pero te lo advierto, si creas una copia de Gae Bolg, yo misma te matare, me daré cuenta si lo haces, aun estando lejos- amenazo.

-Trato...- acepto. El ya sabía que no debía de ponerse en el lado malo de una mujer que podría matarlo.

* * *

**(Con Gudao)**

El pelinegro caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, aun vestido con su uniforme. Miro de reojo el dorso de su mano, aun le quedaba un Sello de Comando, otro volvería en unas horas, en algún momento del combate, según le informo el Doctor.

-¿Dando un paseo a estas horas?-.

El joven levanto la vista al frente al escuchar la voz, viendo a Nightingale delante de el.

-Necesitaba un cambio de lugar- respondió el pelinegro.

-Eso también es una clase de destino. Te acompañare- dijo la Berserker.

Ritsuka no tuvo problemas en su compañía. Por lo que ambos caminaron por los pasillos, mientras que el Master escuchaba a la Servant que hizo un contrato hablarle de las heridas de Edison hasta que llegaron a la parte trasera del castillo, donde solo había un campo de pasto verde.

-Hay una oportunidad de un mal pronostico, así que necesito continuar monitoreando. Solo queda una enfermedad. Solo espero que el mundo pueda ser curado- menciono Florence cuando salieron por detrás del castillo.

-Si, tenemos que hacer que esto funcione- dijo Fujimaru, sentandose en el pasto.

-No tengo la intención de ponerte bajo mas presión. Espero que no me mal entiendas- aclaro Florence, también sentandose.

-Te entiendo. Es responsabilidad mía y de mi hermana, después de todo-.

-Normalmente, es una locura dejar que dos personas tan jóvenes como ustedes carguen con la responsabilidad de detener la destrucción del mundo. Eso es en verdad un movimiento terrible. Solo los locos podrían resistir la presión- opino la enfermera, y como una Berserker, y porque una vez estuvo en esa posición, sabía lo que decía. -Una vez yo lo estuve... pero tu eres diferente-.

-¿De que manera?- Pregunto Fujimaru curioso.

-Que tratas a todos tus pacientes y camaradas como iguales y tratas de entenderlos mientras salvas al mundo. Yo solo salvaba las vidas que podía. Pero tu Debe mantenerte firme y liderar el ataque. Eso es de admirar- respondió.

-Honestamente, no sabría que hacer por algo como esto yo solo, pero por suerte no lo estoy. Tengo a mi hermana y a Mash, al igual que el Doctor y Da Vinci-chan. Creo que su apoyo me permite seguir firme- respondió.

El no espera que al firmar a unas personas y viajar a un lugar desconocido lo llevaría a esto. Tener el peso de la humanidad en sus hombros y viajar a diferentes épocas para arreglarlas y conocer a seres que solo conoció en historias y leyendas.

Era algo increíble, pero también aterrador. Muchas veces estuvo a punto de morir, hasta su cuerpo tenía ya algunas cicatrices pequeñas que demostraban el riesgo, pero no estaba asustado. El y su hermana eran la última esperanza de la humanidad, aunque eso era una gran presión, al mismo tiempo los impulsaba a seguir, ya que no encontraban correcto que toda la humanidad se extinguiera, y como dijo, no estaban solos.

Nightingale sonrió ante la expresión y palabras de Ritsuka. -Es bueno ver que tu cuerpo y mente estén tan saludables. Confió en ti. De la misma confió en mis camaradas que lucharon contra una necia armada. Es bueno ver que aunque necesitas hacer un esfuerzo, tampoco dejas cargar todo ese peso en ti- su rostro cambio a uno mas serio. -Sin embargo, incluso si tus decisiones son las correctas, existe la posibilidad de que nosotros, los encargados, fallemos-.

-No pienses así, Nightingale...-.

-Pero es cierto. Incluso con todas las preparaciones necesarias, los soldados mueren, y la gente podrá caer enferma- señalo, eso era algo que había visto muchas veces en su vida. -Así que espero que no cargues con tanto peso sobre tus hombros, cuando puedes compartirlo con tus compañeros-.

El pelinegro suspiro. Sabía que lo que decía Florence era una posibilidad muy alta, ya que había visto a varios Servants morir antes, algunos fueron por decisiones que el tomo, como el caso de Francia con Marie o en Okeanos al ver a Asterios sacrificarse para quitarle una vida a Heracles.

-Relájate, pero se honesto. Estoy segura de que estaremos bien- hablo Florence.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de que me dijiste hace poco que pueden morir?- Pregunto retóricamente el pelinegro.

Nightingale rio un poco, una brisa paso por la cara de ambos, haciendo temblar de frio a Fujimaru. -¿Encuentras el viento de la noche algo frío? Vamos a regresar- aconsejo, poniéndose de pie.

Ritsuka también se levanto y ambos se adentraron al castillo. Esa conversación sirvió para que el pelinegro tuviera menos tención, a pesar de que ya estuvo en 4 Singularidades antes que esta, aun no se acostumbraba a estos momentos, y esperaba nunca hacerlo.

* * *

**(A la mañana)**

El sol ya estaba saliendo, y con sus rayos de luz iluminaron el castillo, revelando a un gran grupo de fuerzas mecanizadas, liderados por Helena y Edison que les daban comandos a obedecer para la batalla.

Estando en la terraza, Nightingale y Scathach veían a la fuerzas mecanizadas avanzar al punto indicado en la reunión, mientras que los Masters y los demás Servants estaban ocupados con sus asuntos. Ellas habían subido a conversar un poco

-Ahora, vamos hacía allá a curar a nuestro herido héroe- dijo Nightingale, refiriéndose a Cu Chulainn.

-Oh vaya... incluso él no es nada mas que un paciente para ti- señalo Scathach.

-Nunca hubiera pensado que tu, siendo su mentor, hubieras fallado en ver eso- respondió Florence.

-No soy muy buena lidiando con enfermedades. Después de todo, haber llegado tan cerca de ser un Espíritu Divino, las enfermedades han dejado de tener sentido para mi. Una muerte directa es algo que desde hace mucho he dejado atrás- respondió la Asesina de Dioses.

-... No lo entiendo. Para alguien que ha sobrepasado la muerte, tu expresión luce, ¿sombría?- Señalo con duda la Berserker.

-Pero claro. No es que haya sobrepasado la muerte. Simplemente, la he superado. Aun así, eso ni significa que haya trascendido la muerte. Soy solamente un fantasma que ha sido dejada atrás por la vida-.

Eso es lo que ella era. Un fantasma, que por haber defendido su reino y al mundo, sobrepaso la muerte, obteniendo la inmortalidad, una bendición a ojos de algunos, pero solo era una maldición que le impedía morir, dejándola fuera del ciclo de la vida de la humanidad.

-¿Qué hay de ti? En el sentido de fantasmas o resentimientos, pienso que eres mas parecida a mi- dijo Scathach.

-He regresado al mundo de ahora en mi mejor forma. Razón por la cual voy a tratar a cualquiera con lo mejor de mis habilidades. El hecho de que fuera invocada en este muestra que el mundo aun necesita de "enfermeras"- respondió con determinación.

La puerta de la terraza se abrió, interrumpiendo la conversación de ambas mujeres que vieron que Robin había llegado. -Lamento molestarlas, pero la Master me mando a llamarlas, ya que estamos listos para irnos- aviso.

Ambas mujeres solo asintieron y se dirigieron a la puerta. El momento de las conversaciones acabo.

Era hora de la guerra.

* * *

**(En Chaldea)**

-De acuerdo. La armada del norte son Elizabeth, Robin, Edison y Blavatsky, mientras que la armada del sur son Karna, Rama, Nightingale, Scathach, Archer, Gudao y Gudako- dijo Romani, observando la formación desde su pantalla.

-Pensé que Karna iría con Edison, interesante cambio- comento Da Vinci.

-Pensaron que podrían encontrarse con Arjuna mientras iban hacía Medb, por lo que llevarse a Karna con ellos era la mejor manera para no ser sorprendidos como la vez anterior- respondió Romani.

-Ya veo...- Da Vinci observo de mas cerca el grupo. -¿Pero no están algo disparejos, en lo que se refiere a fuerza? Todo el peso pesado lo tenemos nosotros- comento.

-Bueno... dependiendo del numero de enemigos, la armada del sur puede sobrepasar sus defensas. Lo que importa es que puedan llegar a la reina Medb y quitarle el Grial. Así los monstruos y soldados que invoco desaparecerán-.

* * *

**(Con los Masters)**

Estaban reunidos todos haciendo los toques finales. Algunos irán en caballo para avanzar. Las Fuerzas Mecanizadas del sur tiene equipada impulsores para que sigan el ritmo de los Sirvientes y no se queden atrás.

-Pueden dejarnos el norte. Si vamos contra un ejercito, mis preparaciones serán de utilidad. Haré un minucioso trabajo de acoso hacía ellos- dijo Robin con seguridad.

-Si. Nuestro objetivo es el 60% de reducción. Estoy segura que puedes lograr algo así- dijo Scathach.

-¿Contra guerreros Celtas liderados por Sirvientes? Eso requiere el doble de trabajo de lo usual...- respondió Robin.

-¿Oh, puedes hacerlo con solo el doble? Eso es increíble, ermitaño del bosque. Has excedido mis expectativas- admitió Scathach.

Después de escuchar eso, el pelinaranja se arrepintió de las suyas. -Ugh, he hablado demasiado rápido. Normalmente sería imposible incluso con el doble de esfuerzo. Tal vez si ponemos nuestras vidas en juego, podremos hacer que funcione. Daremos lo mejor de nosotros-.

-Ellos cuentan con nosotros. Solo que no estoy tan segura de que tan lejos llegaremos con dos Casters…- comento insegura Helena. -Sin embargo, daré lo mejor. No importa el trabajo que sea, lo veré hasta el final- decidió firmemente.

-Mmm. Puede que nos hayamos desviado un poco del camino, pero me alegro que mi infantería mecanizada pueda ser de ayuda. Permitan que me haga cargo de la armada del norte- pidió Edison a los Masters.

-Claro. La infantería mecanizada las hiciste tu, después de todo- respondió Gudako.

-Entonces es hora de movernos- dijo EMIYA, haciéndose aparecer. -Nuestros enemigos se darán cuenta pronto de esto, por lo que debemos actuar rápido para tener una mínima de ventaja-.

-Los Servants de la armada del Norte deberán moverse todos al mismo tiempo. Debemos prepararnos para lo inesperado- dijo Scathach.

-Cierto. Confío esta misión a usted, Madame Blavatsky- dijo Edison.

-Así es, señor Edison. Le deseo lo mejor también- dijo Helena, empezando a moverse con parte de su ejercito de la armada.

-¡Karna!- Llamo el Caster.

-¿Qué sucede, Edison?- Pregunto el Lancer.

-Um, bueno. He estado tratando de decir esto, pero no tuve la oportunidad antes- comento algo nervioso. -¡Gracias por responder al llamado de alguien como yo! ¡Fui capaz de llegar así de lejos porque estabas con nosotros!- Agradeció profundamente. Sin Karna, seguramente hubieran perdido antes.

-Ni lo menciones, Edison- dijo Karna con una pequeña sonrisa. El realmente disfruto trabajar con el.

-Gracias Karna. ¡Ahora, Master!- Se dirigió a los jóvenes. -Imagino que no podre verlos de nuevo. Aunque fue por corto tiempo, me han tratado muy bien-.

-No fue nada. Eres un modelo para los niños- dijo Gudao.

-¡Hah! ¿Leíste una biografía o algo así? Si fue escrita por niños, debí haber sido alguien increíble. ¡Juro que cumpliré la misión para que mi yo real no pierda contra el yo en los libros!-.

Archer contuvo su lengua para que no dijera algún comentario mordaz. Era estúpido competir ante la imagen de un libro, pero supuso que era para darle motivación, así que lo ignoro.

-¡Entonces, adiós amigos míos!- Se despidió montando a caballo, agitando las correas de este y avanzando hacía el Norte, seguido de toda su infantería mecanizada.

-Muy bien, supongo que también debemos irnos. Este es nuestro último adiós- dijo Robin, subiéndose a su caballo. -Cuida a los Masters, rojo. Cuento contigo-.

-No es necesario que me lo digas, solo espero que no hagas de holgazán en algún momento- dijo EMIYA.

Realmente, estos dos no se llevarían bien, pero al menos se desearían lo mejor por ahora.

-Supongo que así es la vida de alguien que se dedica al combate de guerrillas. Mientras sigamos con vida, nos volveremos a ver-.

-Fue entretenido viajar contigo, Robin- dijo Gudako con una sonrisa.

-Cuídese, Robin-san- le deseo suerte Mash.

-Nos vemos. Fue por corto tiempo, pero también me divertí mucho- dijo Robin.

-... No me molesta realmente. Parece que estamos extrañamente conectados de todas maneras...- comento Elizabeth al tener que acompañar a Robin. -Probablemente seré invocada en una era diferente. Podría ser que ya tenga un contrato como Servant. No hay manera de que muera. Soy invencible-.

-¿No te basta con haber aparecido en 3 Singularidades?- Pregunto Gudao.

-Una Idol no elije el escenario, pero cuando sube, siempre esta dispuesta a animar al publico. Esa es la clase de Idol que quiero ser- respondió la dragona. -Asegúrense de tomar venganza por lo de Nero, cerditos. Si hacen eso, estaré bien-.

-Vengaremos a Nero y a todos los demás- prometió Gudako.

-¡Así es! ¿Por que no te escribo una canción para animar?- Sugirió Elizabeth.

-Mucha palabra y poca acción, ya tienes que irte- intervino Archer rápido, subiendo a la Lancer a su caballo.

-¡Oye!- Protesto, pero se resigno a cantar. -No importa, ¡planeo consolar a los soldados en el camino!- Declaro.

-Tenemos un largo camino por recorrer...- suspiro Robin.

Ambos se fueron en caballo por la dirección en que se fueron Edison y Helena.

-Muy bien. Es momento de ir a la línea frontal. Esta es la batalla final... no bajen la guardia- comento Scathach. -Archer, tu vas a liderar el ataque, ya que fue tu plan-.

-No me considero un líder, pero hare lo que pueda...- respondió.

-¿Huh? ¿No vas a hacerlo tu?- Pregunto Rama.

-Yo aquí me retiro- dijo Scathach.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡E-Espere! ¡¿Por que?!- Exclamo Mash sorprendida.

-Yo seré quien distraiga a Cu Chulainn, por lo que actuare por mi cuenta y monitoreare sus acciones y las de Medb para intervenir en el momento exacto para retenerlos- explico.

-¡¿Eso no es caminar hacía tu propia muerte?!- Exclamo Rama. El pensó que Scathach los ayudaría estando en el mismo campo de batalla, no esto.

-Ciertamente, si yo fuera cualquier Sirviente. Pero, ¿quién crees que soy?- Le pregunto a Rama. -¿Acaso luzco como alguien que podría ser derrotado tan fácilmente? Incluso si me atrapan, les tomaría días derrotarme-.

-Ya la escuchaste. Así que apresurémonos. Ella estará bien por su cuenta- dijo Archer.

Literalmente era un suicidio. No importa que tan fuerte sea Scathach. Mientras Medb le de fuerzas con el Grial a Cu, ella no podrá ganar. La estaban sacrificando para ganar tiempo. Ella lo sabía, pero no le importaba, porque sabía que era necesario, ya que alguien debe de hacerlo.

EMIYA nunca le ha gustado sacrificar personas, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, pero no le agrada.

-Cuento contigo, Archer. Tienes bastante experiencia y se que aprovecharas cualquier oportunidad que tengas- dijo Scathach golpeando ligeramente la espalda del arquero. Probablemente si era vencida y Cu llega a las líneas frontales, Archer puede que sea el único capaz de vencerlo.

Ella movió a su cabeza a los dos jóvenes que la veían con preocupación.

-Ritsuka… Master. No tienen nada de que preocuparse. Tienen una gran cantidad de Sirvientes ahora. No tienen nada que temer, incluso si ahora yo no estoy. Confió en que ganaran- dijo segura. -¡Hasta pronto!- Ella se subió a su caballo y se marcho por su cuenta a su misión.

-No alcanzamos a despedirnos...- dijo Gudako algo triste.

-No te preocupes, de seguro estará bien- dijo Gudao. Vio de reojo que Karna se acercaba. -¿Qué sucede, Karna?-.

-Master, de ser posible. Me gustaría llamar la atención como fuera posible en la vanguardia... ¿me lo permitiría?- Pregunto.

-¿Por que quieres hacer eso?- Pregunto EMIYA.

-Arjuna esta del otro lado- respondió. -Por naturaleza, el no debería estar de ese lado-.

-¿Por que dices eso?- Pregunto Mash.

-Porque el es un héroe nacido, Kiritin… Arjuna es la encarnación de la justicia, un verdadero Espíritu Heroico- aclaro. -Además, el y yo estamos conectados mutuamente... para bien o para mal. Si voy a inmovilizarlo, me gustaría hacerlo a mi modo, al menos-.

-¿Encarnación de la justicia? Y yo pensé que mis chistes eran malos- EMIYA casi se ríe por lo que dijo Karna. -Ese tipo no es mas que un niño mimado que no sabe actuar por su cuenta y tiene una arrogancia- menciono con burla y despectiva. -Pero si quieres hacerlo, adelante. Eso ayudara para atraer la atención de mas soldados. Solo no olvides el plan-.

-También tienes nuestro permiso, Karna. Pelea con todo- dijo Gudako, alzando el puño.

-Muy bien. Me asegurare de derrotar a Arjuna- prometió. -Liderare a los soldados de la vanguardia entonces. ¡Vamos!- Avanzo con sus tropas hacía la vanguardia.

-Karna liderando la vanguardia. Rama y Nightingale están también con nosotros- contó Mash. -Aun así... me sigo sintiendo preocupada. A pesar de tener mas apoyo que antes- admitió.

-Tienes una muy buena razón para estarlo, Mash. Después de todo, Cu Chulainn esta del lado enemigo- dijo Rama. El conoce la fuerza del enemigo por carne propia.

-No es para tanto, solo es un perro rabioso que perdió su correa- le resto importancia Archer. -Ahora vamos, dejemos de perder el tiempo hablando. Si queremos ganar, tenemos que hacerlo nosotros mismos-.

Gudao asintió. -Tienes razón. ¡Vamos con objetivo hacía la Casa Blanca! ¡Comiencen a avanzar!- Le ordeno a las fuerzas mecanizadas, que se activaron al oírlo.

-¡Entendido! ¡Todas las unidades, al ataque! ¡Esta es la batalla final!- Declaro Rama avanzando a caballo.

Todos empezaron a avanzar a caballo y las fuerzas mecanizadas se movían a la misma velocidad gracias a los impulsores puestos por Edison. La batalla final de la Singularidad comienza ahora.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, una runa se mostro unos instantes en la espalda de Archer donde Scathach lo toco, antes de desaparecer de la vista. Algo que podría servir para mas adelante.

* * *

**N/A: Se que fue algo... aburrido el capitulo, pero necesario. Ya que el plan y todo era algo que debía de poner, además de la pequeña interacción de EMIYA y Scathach. Algo que se seguirá dando cuando esta llegue a Chaldea, pero a su tiempo.**

**La razón por la que no he actualizado es porque anduve sad. Tire por Skadi y no me salió. En su lugar obtuve a Medusa Lily, a la Lancer China plana de 4 estrellas y a Xuanzang. ¿Subo a estos tres de nivel o convierto a alguno a un cubo dorado? Aquí les pregunto.**

**Ahora les tengo una pregunta que podría acelerar un poco. ¿Quieren que el capitulo empiece poco después de ahora o lo llevo directo a la escena donde peleamos contra Arjuna para después ir contra Cu? Yo prefiero la segunda, ya que esto duro mas de lo que pensé, pero no se que opinan ustedes, por eso les pregunto.**

**Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	17. Capitulo 16

**Capitulo 16: Norte América, parte 13**

* * *

La Guerra era muerte.

Era la mejor definición para la Guerra. No importa quienes la libraban o porque, la guerra siempre dejaba muerte y dolor a los que la soportaban, aun cuando se terminaba, el dolor seguía.

Si Archer tenía que verle algún punto bueno de ser un Contra Guardián, era que en ocasiones, cuando Alaya estaba de buen humor, lo enviaba a detener algunas guerras que ya estaban en su punto máximo. El daño estaba hecho y las muertes eran grandes, pero con su intervención no empeoraría.

Ese tal vez era el único punto bueno de su trato.

Habían pasado mas de 24 horas desde que comenzó el ataque hacía el ejercito Celta. El grupo que iba al Norte resistía muy buen mientras que el Sur estaba acercándose más a su objetivo.

Una explosión que resonó por todo el lugar se escuchó, no muy lejos de donde estaba, Karma y Arjuna estaban luchando.

Como era de esperarse de dos grandes héroes, su batalla era de proporciones épicas, una sola flecha de Arjuna podía destruir una parte de una montaña y la lanza de Karna podía cortar otro pedazo a la mitad. Ambos héroes no se contenían contra el otro desde que se vieron hace unas horas, la fuerza de sus golpes era tan fuerte que las tropas tuvieron que alejarse para no morir en el fuego cruzado.

-Karna supera a Arjuna por muy poco- observó Nightingale.

-Te diste cuenta, ¿eh?- Comento Rama.

-¿En serio es así?- Pregunto Gudao. La batalla era tan fuerte que a él le parecía que estaban parejos.

-No importa que tan bueno sea, un Archer tiene problemas cuando lo atacan desde cerca, ni alguien tan fuerte como ese tipo es la excepción- explicó EMIYA, el era una excepción a esa regla solo porque era un mago.

Karna golpeó con su lanza a Arjuna, quien se protegió con su arco, siendo lanzado hacía una gran roca que la atravesó y choco con otra más, pero no se quedó allí, tomo dos de sus flechas y las disparo cargadas de maná contra su enemigo, que las desvío con su lanza, aunque otro par salió detrás de las dos primeras, una enterrándose en el hombro izquierdo y la rodilla derecha de Karna.

A pesar de lo parejo, todos se daban cuenta de algo, si la batalla seguía a este ritmo...

Arjuna lanzó otra flecha a la cabeza de su medio hermano mientras se le acercaba para embestirlo, desde las esquinas de su arco un fuego azul salía, impulsándolo y unas esferas giraban a su alrededor.

**-¡Brahamasta Kundala!-** La lanza de Karna se cubrió de fuego y la lanzó en respuesta.

Quemó la flecha sin esfuerzo y al acercarse más, Arjuna uso las esferas como protección mientras retrocedía y disparaba una flecha para alejarse más. El choque creo una gran explosión en el aire que provocó que el Archer cayera al suelo

… Karna ganaría.

-Cómo era de esperarse de ti, Arjuna. Si quiero derrotarte, tengo que usar mi ataque más poderoso- declaró Karna levantando su brazo al mismo tiempo que su armadura y capa eran incinerados.

EMIYA abrió los ojos al reconocer lo que haría el Lancer, por lo que se puso delante del grupo con el brazo extendido, listo para usar Rho Aias para protegerlos, Mash también estaba lista para activar el poder de su escudo.

El suelo debajo del hijo del sol empezó a abrirse al tiempo que fuego salía de el al mismo tiempo que la lanza de Karna cambiaba su forma, revelando su verdadera apariencia ante todos.

Arjuna vio lo que su rival haría, por lo que levantó su brazo para contrarrestar ese ataque con su propio ataque definitivo.

-¡Van a atacar con todo lo que tienen! ¡Retírense!- Ordeno Rama a la Fuerza Mecanizada, quienes acotaron la orden y retrocedieron al sentir niveles altos de calor desde la distancia.

Los hermanos también sintieron el calor a pesar de estar lejos, pero sus Códigos Místicos los protegían y estaban seguros desde esta distancia.

-¡Recibe esto!- Karna bajo su lanza apuntando a Arjuna. -¡Vasavi …!-.

**-¡Gae Bolg!-.**

Un rayo carmesí avanzo de la nada y dejando una estela del mismo color, se movió de forma irregular y apuñalo a Karna en el corazón. Sorprendiendo a todos, pero nadie mas sorprendido que Arjuna y el mismo Karna.

-¿Qué...?- Exclamo Mash sin habla.

-¡¿P-Pero que?!- Exclamo Rama.

_-"Esperen. ¡¿Qué ha sucedido?!"- _Pregunto el Doctor Roman.

-¡¿De donde vino ese ataque?!- Exclamo Archer, buscando por los lados.

Karna aterrizo en el suelo debilitado de Arjuna, de su pecho y boca salía sangre y la energía mágica que había puesto en su ataque se desvaneció, estaba tosiendo y sentía como las fuerzas lo dejaban, así como la vida.

-No me odies, héroe benefactor. Después de todo, esta matanza no tiene reglas- encima de una roca, mirando a todos los de abajo con superioridad, se alzo Cu Chulainn arrogante.

-... Cu Chulainn…- nombro Karna, tosiendo mas sangre.

-Cu Chulainn… ¡Bastardo!- Grito Arjuna enfurecido, desapareciendo la esfera de energía en su mano y mirando con furia al Berserker.

-Guarda silencio. Empezar una pelea sin consultarme, ¿acaso aprobé una batalla uno a uno?- Pregunto Cu Alter con seriedad e intimidación a Arjuna. -Espera hasta que termines de leer la situación antes de ir tras tus propios intereses. Al menos agradece que no fuiste atravesado por la espalda, héroe de grandes dones-.

Arjuna quería refutar, pero la presión e intimidación que ejercía el Alter era demasiada, lo suficiente para hacerlo callar y obedecer.

Al ver la obediencia, Cu Alter salto de la roca y aterrizo delante del grupo, su aterrizaje creo un pequeño cráter. Todos los Servants se pusieron delante de los Masters.

-Ahora, veamos. Es bueno verte de nuevo, chiquilla, y el otro debe ser el Master que ataco Alcatraz- dijo Cu Alter, mirando a ambos jóvenes que temblaban un poco ante su presencia. -¿Qué? ¿Ya estas temblando sin parar? Fue mi error pensar que son héroes veteranos-.

-U-Usted es...- hablo Mash.

-¡El Caster de Fuyuki!- Señalo Gudao seriamente.

-Desgraciadamente, no recuerdo eso. Debió ser un sujeto totalmente diferente- respondió Cu.

-Pero...-.

-Mash, el es nuestro enemigo- dijo Gudako.

-... Si, lo se- acepto la Shielder.

-¡Espera, Cu Chulainn! ¿Qué sucedió con Scathach?- Pregunto Rama. Si el estaba aquí, significaba que...

-¿Hm? Oh, derroté a Scathach- respondió el Alter con satisfacción.

Nightingale y EMIYA abrieron sus ojos impresionados. Que Scathach perdiera era una posibilidad, pero no dejaba de ser menos sorprendente.

-No, no Scathach… Imposible...- susurro Mash incrédula.

-... No sabes medir tus palabras, ¿verdad?- Comento Rama.

_-Master, debemos retirarnos rápido o estaremos en desventaja contra ellos- _dijo Archer a Gudako. Si se enfrentaban a Cu y Arjuna no aseguraría que podrían ganar.

-No es necesario sus condolencias, todos van a morir aquí también. Vayan a lamer sus heridas entre ustedes en el otro mundo-.

Cu Alter se lanzo, primero contra Archer, quien pudo crear a tiempo copias de sus espadas gemelas que las uso para protegerse de la estocada de la lanza, retrocediendo varios metros mientras que sus espadas se agrietaban, casi rompiéndose.

-Tuvo una batalla antes de venir y uso su Noble Fantasma, y con todo eso aun tiene mucha fuerza...- comento EMIYA viendo lo dañada que estaban sus armas. El Grial era la única explicación de la fuerza de Cu.

Sus espadas centellaron, reparando los daños que tenían a tiempo para que su portador esquivara otro golpe de la lanza de Cu que rompió el suelo en el que estaba antes. EMIYA intento atacarlo por la espalda, pero la cola del Alter no solo era de decoración, ya que esa misma la golpeo en el rostro, alejándolo un poco y aturdiéndolo.

El Alter lo iba a golpear con su lanza, y hubiera sido un golpe certero, de no ser porque Mash intento golpearle la cabeza con su escudo, evadiendo el golpe inclinando su cuerpo hacía atrás, pero perdiendo la oportunidad de golpear al arquero.

Como quería matar a ese tipo.

Tras recomponerse, detuvo un golpe de la espada de Rama y lo alejo, comenzando un choque entre sus armas.

-Debiste morirte por la maldición de mi lanza, hubiera sido menos doloroso para ti- dijo Cu Alter bloqueando un golpe vertical de la espada.

-¡Mi esposa se sacrifico para curarme de la herida que me cause y detuviera esta Singularidad! ¡Por supuesto que no me quedare sentado!- Respondió Rama, saltando hacía adelante. Cuando estuvo arriba de Cu intento golpear con su espada su cabeza, pero el Berserker lo bloqueo con su lanza.

Inmediatamente después, Cu giro un poco y pateo a Rama una vez, aturdiéndolo, y la pateo por segunda vez hacía la chica del escudo, retrocediendo ambos.

Archer y Nightingale se posicionaron a cada lado del Berserker, la enfermera le dio una patada en las costillas y Archer le clavo una de sus espadas en la costilla y la otra en la rodilla. Cu rugió un poco y con su fuerza alejo a los dos de golpe.

Gudao estaba preocupado al ver la superioridad de Cu Chulainn, pero había algo que lo intrigaba, y es que Arjuna en ningún momento se involucraba, al verlo de reojo, el tipo ni siquiera estaba apuntando con su arco a alguien.

Nightingale disparo con su revolver, pero las balas solo rebotaban ante Cu, gracias a su **Protección contra Flechas**, esos proyectiles eran inútiles contra el. Guardo el arma y salto, pero Cu fue mas rápido y la golpeo por el costado de su cuerpo con su lanza, sacándole sangre, aunque ella no grito, se mantuvo concentrada y con un giro con patada golpeo a Cu, para aterrizar en el suelo y embestirlo, atrapándolo.

-¡Mantenlo así!- Exclamo Archer, proyectando su arco y un Fantasma Roto sin nombre que tomo la forma de una flecha, apuntando a la cabeza del Berserker y soltándola.

Viendo el proyectil, Cu tomo a Nightingale de la cabeza y la separo de el, tirándola a un lado y esquivando la flecha a último segundo y corriendo a una gran velocidad con la lanza emanando su aura demoniaca contra EMIYA.

Archer retrocedió, pero Cu puso mas fuerza en sus piernas para acercarse a gran velocidad a su presa y enterrar su lanza en su corazón. Pero Mash intervino de nuevo, colocando su escudo en medio de ellos, deteniendo la lanza carmesí con el mana que su Master le daba.

El choque de la lanza y escudo se mantuvo unos segundos, hasta que Cu la supero y empujo a Mash por su fuerza superior, siendo atrapada por EMIYA atrás suyo.

Aun con eso, el escudo de ella seguía intacto.

-La fuerza de ese escudo... es extraña. No recuerdo un escudo tan poderoso, ni siquiera en el folclore. Pero definitivamente es un Noble Fantasma. Niña, ese escudo- Cu lo pensó un poco y detuvo su palabrería. -No importa. ¡No importa si te asesino ahora mismo!-.

La lanza carmesí empezó a liberar mas aura demoniaca que antes, señal que lanzaría todo su poder.

-¡Viene un Noble Fantasma, Mash! ¡Esa lanza bermellón apunta directo a tu corazón no importa lo que pase! ¡Debes correr a toda velocidad!- Exclamo preocupado Rama. El lo sabía por experiencia.

-Es inútil, no importa cuanto se corra si esa lanza al final te persigue, hay que recibirlo de frente- dijo Archer, dejando a Mash sentada en el suelo y avanzando unos pasos.

-¿Archer-san?-.

-¡Master, necesito todo el mana que pueda para soportar este golpe!- Exclamo EMIYA.

-¡De acuerdo!- Gudako levanto la mano, uno de sus Sellos de Comando brillo. -¡Por este Sello de Comando, Archer, detén con todas tus fuerzas la lanza de Cu Chulainn!-.

Archer sintió el mana venir a su cuerpo por el Sello de Comando recibido y sonrió, no fallaría ahora que se uso un Sello en el.

-Es momento de ir. ¡Mi espina demoníaca de la muerte!- Cu Chulainn salto hacía atrás. **-¡Gae Bolg!-** Salto hacía arriba y lanzo la lanza de espinas hacía Archer.

_I am the bone of my sword_

**-¡Rho Aias!-.**

Archer extendió su brazo derecho y un pétalo de flor apareció en su mano, para luego hacer aparecer 7 escudos con la forma de pétalos de gran tamaño delante de el.

Ese era el escudo que Aias el grande uso para detener la Jabalina de Héctor en la Guerra de Troya, y la mejor arma defensiva en el gran arsenal que tenía EMIYA.

La lanza choco con el escudo, el choque de los dos Noble Fantasmas irradiaba una tormenta de calor que mantenía alejados a todos, mientras que Mash, que veía la espalda de Archer y su capa roja que se ondulaba por el viento liberado del choque, se sorprendía por la fuerza y firmeza que el Servant demostraba.

Ese Noble Fantasma estaba en un nivel diferente que el Lord Chaldeas de ella.

-¿Lo esta resistiendo?- Cu aterrizo y vio con sorpresa que apenas se demostró en su rostro estoico, como su lanza tenía dificultades para perforar el escudo de su enemigo.

**_¡Crack, crack!_**

Dos pétalos se rompieron y el brazo del arquero tembló un poco, se llevo la otra mano para sujetar su brazo mientras usaba Refuerzo para mantener con mas firmeza sus pies en el suelo y usaba todo el mana que podía en su escudo.

_**¡Crack, crack!**_

En tercer y cuarto pétalo se rompió, pero cuando iba a atravesar el quinto, la fuerza fue demasiada y una explosión se genero por el choque de mana de los dos Tesoros Heroicos

La lanza de espinas salió volando, pero se recompuso en el aire y se movió de manera irregular por el aire hacía su portador, que la atrapo mirando fijamente donde estaba Archer.

El Arquero de Rojo suspiro de alivio, aunque su rostro estaba algo tenso por el dolor, pero pudo ser peor. La manga de su brazo derecho estaba rota hasta casi llegar al hombro y sangre salía por el costado y el resto de sus ropas estaba chamuscada y había usado todo el mana que recibió del Sello de Comando. Fuera de eso, estaba bien.

Los dos Masters y Servants estaban sorprendidos, el ataque mas fuerte de Cu Chulainn fue detenido por ese Archer que salió sin ninguna herida mortal.

La sorpresa de Gudako fue reemplazada por la curiosidad. ¿Qué Servant invoco? Era un Archer, pero usaba dos espadas pequeñas y podía aparecer otras mas grandes en el aire y ahora tenía ese escudo que podía resistir un Noble Fantasma. No se quejaba, era muy impresionante, pero no había a ningún Servant que pudiera usar tantas armas.

-Maldito. ¿Quién mierda eres? No existe ningún Archer que posea un escudo que pueda bloquear un Noble Fantasma. ¿En verdad eres un Archer?- Interrogo Cu Alter furioso. Si las miradas matasen, Archer ya habría muerto muchas veces.

-Hay muchos Servants irregulares, la clase también puede considerarse el medio por el que un héroe pelea- respondió Archer con una sonrisa cínica, aunque esta era mas pequeña por el dolor en su brazo.

Rama vio que Berserker bajo la guardia, por lo que era una oportunidad para atacar.

**-¡Vishnu Bhuja!-.**

-¿Hm?-.

Todas las armas que Rama uso en vida y ahora podía usar como armas de energía que desaparecían después de un golpe, salieron disparadas contra Cu Chulainn, que desprevenido fue golpeado por diferentes armas, retrocediendo.

Entre las armas, había un gran mazo que Rama sujetaba ahora con ambas manos, salto y quedo en el aire arriba de Alter, aplastándolo con el mazo, que desapareció en un brillo de chispas que también golpearon a su enemigo.

-¡Ahora, tomen a Archer y Karna y vámonos!- Grito Rama.

-De acuerdo- asintieron los dos jóvenes.

-Olvídense de mi... ya no hay nada que pueda hacer... excepto poner lo que me queda en un último golpe- dijo con esfuerzo Karna. En todo este tiempo reunió toda la energía mágica que le quedaba.

Cu Alter, que tenía algunos raspones en su cuerpo, vio a Karna y supo lo que haría. -¡Detrás de mi, Arjuna!-.

El Archer, que también se había mantenido al margen obedeció, quedando detrás de Cu, que estaba haciendo unas runas en el aire delante suyo.

-¡Quémalo hasta las cenizas...! **¡Vasavi Shakti!-**.

Un fuego concentrado salió disparado de la punta de la gran lanza de Karna a Cu Alter, quien termino de escribir sus runas, que eran runas defensivas que activaron una pequeña barrera y giro su lanza a una gran velocidad.

Nightingale tomo a Archer y a Mash lo mas rápido y retrocedió con ellos, quedando delante de los dos Masters al igual que Rama para protegerlos.

El Noble Fantasma fue liberado con una pequeña parte de su verdadero poder, pero que basto para que llamas salieran del suelo, liberando una onda de calor y destrozara la barrera de runas de su enemigo y lo golpeara, aunque giraba su lanza para defenderse y su propia fuerza combinada, pero hasta eso lo hacía retroceder.

El ataque no duro mucho, y cuando se acabo, los brazos de Cu Chulainn estaban con graves quemaduras y el acero de su lanza liberaba humo, obviamente esta ardiendo.

-¡Karna-san!- Llamo Mash preocupada, mientras Arjuna miraba en silencio.

-No fue suficientemente fuerte... para alcanzarlo... Master... hasta pronto...- se despidió Karna con una sonrisa, desvaneciéndose en partículas de mana.

El bando de América había perdido a Karna, su mejor guerrero. Ahora el grupo del Sur estaba ante el Rey Celta y el considerado igual de Karna.

-Un último esfuerzo hasta el final. Esta es la razón por la que nunca voy a confiar en los vaivén de los Lancers- comento Cu.

-¡Basta de tonterías, ahora es nuestra oportunidad!- Exclamo Rama, arremetiendo contra Cu.

Pero el Berserker esquivo el ataque. -¡Dilo por ti, pedazo de basura! Haciendo alarde de tus alas prestadas...- esquivo otro corte y pateo a Rama, alejándolo pero sin hacerle daño. -Ese ataque me ha dejado con varias quemaduras. Será mejor que vuelva y las cure-.

EMIYA intento levantarse y proyectar su arco, pero Florence se lo impidió, obligándolo a sentarse con fuerza mientras ella vendaba su brazo, aunque no era necesario ya que se recuperaría con mana.

Pero como el Berserker que es, no escuchaba a las palabras de otros.

-No sirve de nada huir, Cu Chulainn. No importa que tan grande sea tu furia, esa herida nunca sanara- comento Florence, terminando de vendar el brazo de Archer con un apretón fuerte que hizo que el rostro del moreno se tensara de dolor. -Estas enfermo- declaro.

-... Ha. Es tal como dices, santa sangrienta. El día que sea curado probablemente nunca llegara- estuvo de acuerdo con ella. -Simplemente continuaré siendo un rey, así hasta el día que caiga y me pudra. Vengan a mi si pueden. Peleare con ustedes en Washington-.

-Entonces espera sentado, ya que pronto iremos a derrotarte- declaro Gudako.

-Inténtenlo- se dio la vuelta y empezó a retirarse.

-¡No dejen pasar esta oportunidad! ¡Todas las unidades, vamos, vamos, vamos!- Ordeno Rama a las Fuerzas Mecanizadas.

-¡Deténganse, será inútil!- Ordeno Archer.

-¡¿Por qué las detienes?! ¡Esta es una oportunidad única!-.

-No servirá de nada, no con el aquí- se levanto y apunto con la mandíbula a Arjuna, que estaba de pie sin hacer nada.

Rama entendió lo que quiso decir Archer, con Arjuna detrás de Cu, el lo ayudaría a retirarse y podría destruir con facilidad las Fuerzas Mecanizadas, por lo tanto sería inútil.

-Lo lamento mucho, Arjuna. ¡Pero debo matarte!- Declaro Rama levantando su espada.

Iba a lanzarse a atacarlo, pero Nightingale disparo una bala de su revolver a los pies de Rama, deteniéndolo.

-¡¿Nightingale?!-.

-Arjuna, ¿tienes el deseo de recibir tratamiento?- Pregunto la enfermera de repente.

-¿Tratamiento? ¿Qué clase de enfermedad crees que tengo?- Pregunto Arjuna.

-Karna trato de ser un Servant. Eso es todo. A pesar de ser un gran héroe con una segunda vida, no deseas convertirte en un Servant- observo.

-¿Cual es el sentido de esto?- Pregunto EMIYA. No le veía sentido que ella preguntara algo como eso ahora.

-Es mi método de trabajar, por lo que no intervengas- respondió la Berserker, volviendo su atención a Arjuna. -Nuestras existencias no se alían con nadie. Todos tenemos nuestros propios intereses, y aun así se nos ha dado una Orden. En ese momento, Karna actuó como un Servant, y pensaba que detener a Cu Chulainn nos llevaría a la victoria... el creía que era lo correcto por encima de complacerte a ti con esa enfermiza obsesión-.

Florence veía claramente de que estaba enfermo Arjuna, ya que lo único que lo motivaba a pelear era su deseo de enfrentar y derrotar a Karna. No importa con quien se alié o tenga que vencer, mientras pueda enfrentar a su rival y derrotarlo de manera justa, algo que no hizo en el pasado cuando estaban vivos, era eso. Ese era su único deseo. Una obsesión no sana.

-¿Obsesión? Mi mas anhelado deseo... ¡¿Cómo es que alguien como tu podría entenderlo?!- Grito Arjuna con odio. No permitía a nadie burlarse de su mayor deseo.

-O-Oye, Nightingale, ¡¿tal vez no deberías provocarlo tanto?!- Exclamo Rama con pánico.

Gudako le dio una bofetada en la cabeza.

-¡No interrumpas, que esta bueno el drama!- Exclamo Gudako.

-Si, Master...-.

-Es una obsesión errónea. No sirve de nada llorar por lo perdido. Derrotar a un enemigo con una flecha que no deberías de haber disparado. Debes vivir el resto de tu vida con ese arrepentimiento. Así es para los demás héroes también- declaro la Berserker.

-Ya entiendo... parece que si existen Berserkers que hablan con sentido de vez en cuando- dijo EMIYA, entendiendo la habladuría de Nightingale.

El deseo de querer cambiar el pasado, de borrar algo que no se suponía debía pasar, el querer cambiar el pasado es una línea que no se debe cruzar, pero que aun así muchos lo desean.

Archer conoce bien ese tipo de deseo, el deseo que Saber de cambiar el pasado para elegir a otro rey y su reino sobreviviera y no tuviera el final que tuvo con ella que la hizo ver tan triste, pero aun podía brillar por si misma.

Y claro, el también estaba incluido, ya que deseaba eliminar a su yo mas joven para que un error como el no existiera y ser liberado del pacto con Alaya y porque no podía soportar a la existencia conocida como Emiya Shirou.

Un deseo que aun deseaba cumplir.

Arjuna no entiende esa línea, ni siquiera trata de entenderla, por eso Nightingale dice estas palabras.

-Tu tratas de cruzar esa línea que no se debe cruzar. Tu no tratas de entender esa línea-.

-... Yo...- Arjuna se sentía acorralado por las palabras de esta mujer.

-¿Piensas pelear? Si así lo deseas, puedes hacerlo- Nightingale no detendría a Arjuna, si el quería pelear, con gusto le daría pelea.

-... Tienes razón. No hay necesidad de pelear. Ni siquiera deseo desahogar mi enojo, solo quiero purgar esta sensación inimaginable de mi corazón- admitió Arjuna.

-En ese caso, ¿por que no nos ayudas? Karna quería que fueras un verdadero héroe, por lo que lo serías echándonos una mano- ofreció la Master pelirroja.

-No es mala idea. Desafortunadamente, no puedo. Pero realmente deseo hacerlo. Me voy a asegurar de de enmendar lo que he hecho. ¿Podrías confiar en mi?-.

-Lo haremos- dijo Gudao.

-Tus palabras resuenan con la verdad, incluso en el vacío de mi corazón. Entonces, hasta pronto- se elevo en el cielo y llamas azules salieron de las esquinas de sus arcos, volando hacía dirección opuesta.

-Arjuna... ¿Qué es lo que...?- Se pregunto Rama.

-Significa que ha sido capaz de controlar sus sentimientos- dijo Florence. -El no es tan leal como otros piensan, tampoco tan malvado como piensa de si mismo. Debió de tener una vida sofocante cuando estaba vivo. Después de todo, el ha estado viviendo la vida que fue decidida para él por otra persona-.

Aquellos que son bendecidos con los dioses tienen grandes proezas y son muy poderosos, pero a cambio de las bendiciones, sus destinos siempre están decididos hasta el punto de que cualquier decisión que hayan tomado, ya fue tomada por el antes.

El holograma de Romani se mostro. _-"Oh, ya veo. Arjuna seguramente quería iniciar desde cero. Ese día, ese momento, esa flecha que disparo a Karna… el ha estado arrepentido de ella toda la vida"-._

Archer se contuvo de suspirar irritado. Hasta donde había aprendido, Arjuna le gano a Karna con una táctica que ellos consideraban "cobarde". No había tácticas cobardes en una pelea a muerte, solo estrategia y reacciones que se dan en el momento, por cosas como esta y mas el ve que el honor no sirve para nada. Pero si ellos quieren tenerlo, es su problema.

-Su enfermedad ha sido curada. Aunque el precio que tuvo que pagar... ha sido muy grande. Pero a pesar de eso, debemos continuar- termino Florence.

-Nightingale tiene razón, ahora solo quedaría Cu Chulainn- dijo Archer.

Gudao se subió a su caballo que fue resguardado por una Fuerza Mecanizada. -¡Amigos, vamos!-.

-¡A quemar la casa blanca!- Exclamo Gudako, su caballo tomo la delantera.

-¿Siempre es así?- Le pregunto Archer a Gudao.

-A veces. Al menos no la has visto cuando se enoja- se rio el pelinegro nerviosamente.

* * *

**(En Chaldea)**

-El grupo del Norte sigue avanzando, dentro de pocas horas harán contacto con la fuerza principal del enemigo- informo una trabajadora a Romani.

-Ahora todo dependerá de cuanto soporten el grupo del Norte y la velocidad en la que llegaran el grupo del Sur a Washington- dijo el Doctor, tomando de su café.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que lo lograran- aseguro Da Vinci confiada.

-Ojala tuviera esa misma seguridad...-.

-Tan solo tienes que relajarte ¡mas!- La genio tomo de los hombros al Doctor y empezó a hacer presión como si intentara hacer un masaje, pero solo causaba dolor al pobre hombre.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Da-Vinci, suéltame!-.

* * *

**(Con el grupo del Norte)**

-Observen, el libro de Dzyan en mis manos. Luz, brilla aquí. Jerarquía en los cielos, Lemuria en los mares. ¡Y yo en la tierra! ¡Las viejas cosas y las nuevas, hagan todo mas claro!- Recito Elizabeth.

Si libro salió volando al tiempo que un circulo mágico se colocaba delante de las paginas, y a una velocidad superior de lo demostrada, disparo rayos desde todos los ángulos que acabaron con un pelotón de los soldados Celtas.

Era otro día de combate. Gracias a las trampas y planes de Robin, el 60% de las fuerzas Celtas murieron, pero el 40% seguía peleando y los arrinconaba. En vez de sentirse desmotivados por perder la mayoría de sus fuerzas, pareció motivarlos aun mas, peleando mas salvaje.

Robin y Elizabeth peleaban en equipo por un lado y Edison con Blavatsky en otro, mientras las Fuerzas Mecanizadas disparaban a quemarropa a los soldados que se acercaban.

-Todo parece ir demasiado bien... pero la vida no siempre va como lo planeamos, ¿cierto?- Dijo Helena.

-Hm. Si, debería estar aquí sin duda alguna- estuvo de acuerdo Edison.

-¿Huh? ¿Qué debería estar aquí?- Pregunto Elizabeth. Su respuesta llego al ver una figura aterrizar cerca de ellos. -¡¿Q-Qué demo...?!-.

-La vida no siempre va como lo planeas, ¿cierto?- El que apareció era Beowulf, que le sonreía al grupo, aunque su sonrisa se fue al ver a los Servants. -Espera, ¿eso es todo? ¿Un engañoso Archer y una flacucha Lancer? ¿Dónde esta el sujeto que me derroto?-.

-Esta fuera. ¡Y es "delgada" no flacucha!- Respondió Elizabeth molesta.

-Oye, ¿eso fue un cumplido?- Pregunto Robin burlón.

-Si, ha un cumplido. Vaya que reducirnos hasta un 60% solo con trampas... pero con el 40% restante, la victoria es nuestra- respondió Beowulf.

-Ugh, no puedo soportarlo- comento Elizabeth. -Crudo, insensible y desvergonzado. ¡Además de eso, musculoso, con tatuajes, y una barba rasposa! ¡No puede haber algo mas vulgar! ¡Esta decidido! Tu ve por el- le ordeno a Robin.

-Me gustaría decir "claro, por supuesto"... Pero me temo que sin tu ayuda podría morir. Mis únicos talentos son el combate a distancia, matar con veneno y sabotaje- señalo el Arquero Verde con orgullo.

-Entonces quédate detrás de mi y dispara tus pequeñas flechitas. Ven por mí, hombre medio desnudo. ¡Tener un asesino de bestias es mas que suficiente!-.

-Apreciaría que al menos me llamaras por mi verdadero nombre fla …¡Lancer delgada!-.

El Berserker y la Lancer se lanzaron hacía el otro y chocaron sus armas. La fuerza de Beowulf era superior a la de Elizabeth, por lo que después de chocar sus armas ella retrocedió a rastras, para tener que esquivar a penas el golpe del mazo del Berserker, quien desvió las flechas de Robin que lo distrajeron y le dieron oportunidad a Elizabeth para atacar con su lanza, aunque el Celta pudo mover con facilidad su gran mazo que sostenía con una mano, bloqueando la lanza de Elizabeth y desviándola arriba, para alejarla con una patada.

Robin disparo mas flechas que fueron bloqueadas o esquivadas por el Berserker, quien extasiado, se lanzo contra el Archer y movió adelante a Hrunting para darle una estocada, pero Robin lo esquivo a tiempo rodando al suelo, aunque su capa se rasgo un poco.

Edison y Helena, que estaban resistiendo contra la armada Celta, vieron la dificultad que tenían sus compañeros.

-¡¿Puedes ir a ayudar a Elizabeth y Robin, Helena?!- Pregunto Edison.

-Eso es imposible. ¡Me esta costando todo lo que tengo para mantener al margen a los Celtas!- Respondió Helena, esquivando una estocada de un soldado Celta. -Tu pequeño...- le lanzo un rayo a la cara.

Tres Fuerzas Mecanizadas fueron destruidas por los soldados Celtas y después se acercaron a otros tres, acabando con dos, ya que el tercero los elimino. Edison notaba como la balanza estaba cambiando de peso.

-Oh no, cuando se trata de tenacidad no podemos igualar a los Celtas... que decepcionante. Así que estos son los limites de la producción en masa... ¡No, no es verdad! ¡Es solo que mi forma de aproximación fue incorrecta!- Lanzo un relámpago contra los Celtas. -¡No puedo perder! ¡Debo alcanzar la gloría del éxito algún día! ¡Como aquel que es el responsable, debo hacer el mayor esfuerzo!- Empezó a volar con la electricidad y se lanzó contra el enemigo.

-Ugh…- Elizabeth recibió otro golpe de Beowulf, dejándola arrodillada en el suelo.

-¡Bastardo!- Robin disparo sus flechas desde atrás de Beowulf.

El celta las corto con su espada. -Lo siento. A pesar de ser un Berserker, no estoy totalmente loco. Por el contrario, solo soy un poco más feroz. No pierdo fácilmente las técnicas que he acumulado por años- explicó.

-Demonios, detesto a esta clase de tipos...-.

-Eli-Eli y Robin están en problemas. ¡Esto no es bueno!- Exclamo Helena preocupada.

-Entonces, déjamelo a mi-.

-¡¿Huh?!-.

Una figura paso de lado a Helena corriendo, hasta que se detuvo frente a Beowulf y lo ataco con su arma, el Berserker se protegió, aunque retrocedió un poco.

-Whoa… Oye tu, ¿quién eres?-.

-Solo un portador de una lanza divina que pasaba por aquí. Mi verdadero nombre es Li Shuwen- se presento el Servant Lancer. -Hmph. Supongo que es un beneficio de este trabajo. El se capaz de pelear contra el famoso Beowulf. El mas grande de los honores- dijo emocionado.

-¿Oh? Alguien que no es para nada modesto para llevar el nombre de "Lanza Divina". Li Shuwen… Si, he escuchado mucho de ti- reconoció Beowulf.

-Oh, es solo un viejo apodo. Entonces, ¿qué deberíamos hacer? Beowulf. Eres el guerrero conocido por asesinar al monstruo Grender solo con tus manos. En ese caso...-.

-Heh, tu si que sabes como adular a la gente. Entonces, ¿quién eras? Ah, si, si. "Sin segundo golpe", ¿verdad? ¡No necesitas un segundo golpe! ¡Pero que pretencioso!-.

-Hm. ¿Qué tal si lo ponemos a prueba? Así podremos ver si es real o solo una exageración. Que gran coincidencia que dos Servants que pueden luchar sin arma alguna se encuentren en un lugar como este. El destino actúa de maneras muy extrañas-.

-En verdad que es extraño. Entonces... ¿una tan llamada pelea a puño limpio?-.

Li desapareció su lanza y se puso en posición de pelea. -No se si estos puños surtirán efecto en ti o no. Pero creo que voy a intentarlo. ¡Veamos si puedes soportar mi Bajiquan!- Lo reto.

-Eso esta bien. Han pasado muchos inviernos desde que me honraron como Espíritu Heroico. Y aun así, es difícil olvidar ese sentimiento...- Beowulf también hizo desaparecer sus armas y levanto sus puños. -Ese momento que golpeé a ese hombre hasta la muerte. Y ahora, un sujeto que luce aún mas fuerte que Grender esta justo frente a mi. ¡Nadie dejaría pasar esta oportunidad!-.

-¡Tienes razón!-.

Ambos oponentes se acercaron lentamente. Iban a dar todo lo que tienen en esta pelea.

-Uno...- empezó a contar Beowulf.

-Dos...- siguió Li.

-¡Tres!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo, atacando al otro con sus puños.

-¡Whoa! ¡U-Una pelea a mano limpia! ¡¿Es una pelea a mano limpia?! ¡Esto da mucho miedo! ¡Detenlos, verdecito!- Exclamo Elizabeth sorprendida y algo asustada.

-¡No, gracias! ¡Ni siquiera Dios podría detener una pelea como esta!- Negó Robin. -Wow, hombre, es difícil de creer que somos de la misma especie-.

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso?- Se pregunto Helena. -Algunas veces no entiendo como piensan los hombres-.

-Oh, vamos. Las chicas también tienen sus momentos, ¿no es verdad? Todo guerrero suela con una pelea a puño limpio. Esta en su instinto- dijo Edison. -... Aunque, siendo un invento. No se mucho al respecto-.

-Como sea-.

-De cualquier manera, el único Servant que puede siquiera hacerle frente a Beowulf en una pelea a mano limpia es él- Dejemos a Beowulf en manos de Li Shuwen. Debemos enfocarnos en lo que nosotros podemos hacer-.

* * *

**(En la casa blanca)**

Cu Chulainn ya se había recuperado de sus heridas y junto a Medb veían el progreso del grupo que se acercaba hacía ellos. Ya vencieron a los Servants de Sombra, por lo que en poco tiempo llegaran.

Cu ordeno que todas las fuerzas se enviaran al Norte, si ese lado cae, la guerra terminara, e igual que el mundo, y así no tendrá obstáculos al luchar contra ellos.

-Oh vaya, ahora que el mundo se acabara, supongo que ya no podré seguir jugando a ser una Reina- se lamento Medb.

-¿Te has divertido?- Pregunto Cu.

-Si, demasiado. Es por ello que pienso disfrutarlo hasta el final- respondió con una sonrisa. -Tu no te estas divirtiendo en lo absoluto, ¿verdad, Cu?- Pregunto.

-No lo se. Tu puedes divertirte por tu cuenta. Todo lo que necesito hacer es continuar siendo el rey que deseas. Sin importar lo que pueda suceder- respondió fríamente.

-... Si. Te amo, Cu- dijo Medb con deseo. Si tuvieran tiempo irían a la cama, pero lamentablemente no lo tienen

* * *

**(Con el grupo del Sur)**

-Aquí estamos- menciono Gudao. Después de viajar sin dormir toda una tarde y una noche, finalmente llegaron a Washington.

-¡Si! ¡Master, estamos a solo un paso de llegar!- Comento Mash.

_-"El equipo en el Norte también están luchando muy bien"- _comento Roman por el comunicador. _-"A este paso, deberíamos de algún modo..."-._

-Así que han venido- interrumpió Medb, llegando arriba de su carroza.

-Tu eres...- susurro Rama.

-Medb. La Reina que trajo a todos esos héroes Celtas al mundo- dijo Nightingale.

-Sus débiles soldados, o mis lindos chicos. Me pregunto, ¿quienes serán mas fuertes?- Comento Medb bajando de su carro.

-Eso no importara si tu estas muerta- comento Archer, haciendo aparecer su arco.

-Archer tiene razón. Vamos a derrotarte ahora mismo- declaro Rama.

-Ya lo he calculado todo. Su poder, mi poder, el poder de mis guerreros invocados, el poder de mis monstruos... me voy a asegurar de ganar. Después de todo, aquel a quien el Rey le dio toda su confianza, ¡fue a mi, la Reina!- Declaro Medb.

Un rugido se escucho en todo el lugar, poniendo en alerta a todos. Romaní hablo.

_-"He confirmado lecturas enemigas. Analizando la longitud de ondas de su energía mágica... Esto es..."- _su voz tenía un tono de sorpresa en la última palabra.

-¡¿Qué es, Doctor?! No nos deje en suspenso- pregunto Gudako.

_-"¡Un tipo de dragón de tamaño masivo! Además... ¡¿Quimeras, e incluso Servants de Sombras?! Rayos, ¡en verdad que ella va con todo!-._

-Esta bien. ¡No vamos a perder después de todo lo que hemos pasado!- Grito Gudao. -¡Vamos, chicos!-.

Las Quimeras aterrizaron detrás de Medb, al igual que los Servants de Sombras y el mas llamativo, el dragón de tamaño masivo que hacía ver a todos como hormigas, sin duda ese sería el mas difícil de vencer.

Pero ya habían llegado demasiado lejos, por lo que no retrocederían.

* * *

**N/A: Lo dejo aquí para dejarlos con ganas, soy malvado XD.**

**Estimo que quedan al menos dos capitulos antes de que termine esta Singularidad y habrá un pequeño descanso antes de seguir.**

**¿Qué les pareció las peleas que aparecieron? ¿Alguien mas sintió nostalgia ante el choque de Gae Bolg y Rho Aias?**

**Ese último dato lo aclarare ahora, ya que veo a varios preguntar porque Rho Aias resistió aquí cuando en Fate/Stay la lanza rompió el escudo. Las circunstancias fueron diferentes, Archer peleo contra Cu teniendo a Medea como Master, quien poco o nada de mana le daba ya que estaba ocupada peleando con Rin en ese momento, por lo que peleo con su propio mana mientras que Kirei le daba mana a Cu, ya que el era su Master actual en ese momento.**

**Por lo tanto, Rho Aias no era tan fuerte ya que Archer uso su propio mana mientras que Cu usaba el de Kirei, y aquí, Archer tenía a un Master y recibió mas mana por el Sello de Comando, mientras que Cu tenía el suyo propio y el del Grial, y si le añadimos que antes de llegar peleo contra Scathach por casi un día, ya debería explicarse solo.**

**Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	18. Capitulo 17

**Capitulo 17: Norte América, parte 14**

* * *

Todo se volvió un caos bastante rápido.

Las Quimeras empezaron a atacar con su veneno y bolas de fuego a los Servants que evadían los ataques, aunque la mayoría se concentraba en los dos jóvenes, por lo que Mash hacía todo su esfuerzo para desviar los ataques de las Bestias Místicas, pero era realmente difícil, aunque podía resistir gracias al mana que Gudao le transfiere.

Archer se puso arriba de un edificio y empezó a disparar flechas contra las Quimeras al ser la mayor amenaza por su actitud salvaje, pero de vez en cuando tenía que saltar de techo en techo para evitar los ataques de alguna de las Quimeras o de los Servants Sombríos, que estos últimos se encargaba Nightingale.

-¡ROOOOAAAH!-.

El dragón que trajo Medb rugió de dolor, retrocediendo por un corte que Rama le hizo en una de sus garras. Al ser el mas fuerte, el Saber se encargaría del dragón todo lo que pudiera mientras los demás se encargaban. Sus espada no tenían ninguna habilidad de mata-dragones, pero era un arma divina, por lo que era suficiente para traspasar las escamas de la bestia.

Medb solo se quedaba sentada arriba de su carroza observando el combate cruzada de piernas. Su ejercito debería ser suficiente para debilitarlos, y cuando estuvieran demasiado débil, ella los eliminaría sin problema.

Mash retrocedió por un golpe de una Quimera y casi recibe otro de una segunda, pero esta recibió en la cabeza flechas que lo tiraron al suelo para desangrarse de parte de Archer. Aunque al salvar a Mash evito que viera el ataque de los Servants de Sombra a la construcción en la que estaba, provocando que cayera al suelo delante de un Servant de Sombra, pero este no pudo ni atacarlo porque su cabeza fue volada por un disparo del revolver de Nightingale.

La Berserker dirigió su arma a otros dos Servants de Sombra, matándolos, pero siendo embestida por un tercero contra un muro, donde fue golpeada un par de veces antes de que el muro se destruyera y los pedazos cayeran encima de ella.

-¡Nightingale-san!- Exclamo Mash preocupada, corriendo hasta donde la enfermera se vio, golpeando con velocidad al Servant de Sombra con la parte delantera de su escudo, alejándolo.

La enfermera hizo a un lado los escombros y se levanto, su traje estaba algo sucio y tenia unos rasguños en la cara.

-No te preocupes, solo son heridas leves, pero debo de tratar de inmediato a ese paciente que tiene la osadía de rebelarse contra una enfermera- dijo Florence, viendo con furia silenciosa al Servant de Sombra que la había atacado.

Pero antes de que desquitara su furia, una Quimera ataco a ambas mujeres con una bola de fuego que fue detenida por Mash, pero pronto se vieron rodeadas de mas Servants Sombríos.

-¡Dispara mas fuerte, nii-san!- Exclamo Gudako, lanzando Grands a los Servants de Sombras que se les acercaban, aunque sus ataques no hacían nada para repelerlos.

-¡Son demasiados!-.

Rama cayo violentamente al suelo tras recibir un golpe de la cola del dragón, quien le lanzo fuego para quemarlo, pero Rama giro hacía atrás su cuerpo para levantarse y esquivar las llamas retrocediendo.

EMIYA vio una oportunidad para atacar a Medb, por lo que proyecto a Hrunting para que no fallara y la disparo, pero la Rider vio acercarse la flecha, y con una sonrisa su mano derecha brilla, haciendo aparecer una espada.

-¿Pero que...?-.

Medb esquivo Hrunting saltando, y cuando la espada demoniaca volvió para reclamar la sangre de la reina, un rayo de luz de color arcoíris destruyo la flecha. Todos se fijaron su atención en el arma que ella usaba.

Era Caladbolg, la espada de Fergus, a quien derrotaron con anterioridad cuando fueron a buscar a Nero para reclutarla.

-¿Cómo la reina Medb tiene esa espada? ¡Derrotamos a Fergus antes de la invasión!- Exclamo Rama.

-Fergus fue un amante muy considerado en vida, incluso me dejo usar su espada varias veces, y muchas de ella no fueron para la batalla- respondió Medb pícaramente. Caladbolg desapareció en sus manos.

-¿Puede usar las armas de sus antiguos amantes? Eso puede resultar molesto- susurro Archer al analizar las palabras de la Rider.

El dragón dio un gran rugido que todos escucharon y lanzo una llamarada contra los dos Masters. Mash abrió los ojos espantada, intento ir a ayudar, pero los Servants de Sombra no la dejaban, la Quimera fue asesinada por ella y Nightingale en equipo, aunque la enfermera dio el golpe de gracia.

Al ver la situación de Mash, Archer se puso delante de los jóvenes y levanto su brazo.

_Los siete anillos que cubren los cielos ardiente._

**-¡Rho Aias!-.**

Solo se crearon cuatro capas como defensa al ser solo las llamas de un dragón y no un Noble Fantasma como Gae Bolg. Las llamas son detenidas sin problema y el dragón parece mirar molesto a Archer.

Rama se aterrizo a un lado de Archer y miro a los Servants de Sombra y las Quimeras que quedaban.

-¿Te parece un cambio?- Propuso Archer.

-Trato- acepto Rama.

Archer salto a un tejado y Rama levanto la mano con la que sujetaba su espada, que esta empezó a girar. Gudao vio lo que planeaba hacer Rama, por lo que uso una de las habilidades de su código Místico para aumentar el poder de Rama y uso su conexión con el para darle mana.

-¡Ustedes, apártense!- Grito Gudako a Mash y Nightingale.

Las dos mujeres vieron el arma de Rama empezar a girar a gran velocidad y canalizar mana, por lo que también saltaron a la cima de un edificio. Medb también lo vio, por lo que para ponerse segura le ordeno a sus toros que empujaban su carro para esquivarlo, por lo que tomaron vuelo y se alejaron.

**-¡Se testigo de mi poder, tomen esto:** **Brahmastra!**-.

La espada que estaba girando y se volvió un anillo con mana fue lanzado contra el ejercito, cortando a los enemigos como una cierra, cortando algunos edificios que estaban al alcance de la hoja y se derrumbaron.

Cuando los edificios cayeron, los únicos que quedaron fueron Medb y el dragón de tamaño colosal que trajo consigo. La espada volvió a manos de Rama cuando dejo de girar.

Gudao se limpio el sudor que caía de su frente, apoyar a Mash y usar su mana para liberar el poder de un Noble Fantasma sin usar un Hechizo de Comando era agotador, pero gracias a entrenamiento y experiencias que había tenido en las anteriores Singularidades con los diferentes Servants, había aprendido a aguantar mejor el cansancio.

Medb miro desde el aire el ahora vacío de campo. No esperaba que su ejercito cayera tan pronto. Al menos aun quedaba su dragón, no creía que ellos tuvieran algo para dañarlo tan gravemente.

El dragón rugió, atrayendo la atención de Rider, al verlo, vio que retrocedía asustado viendo abajo. Al ver donde miraba, vio a Archer tensando en la cuerda de su arco otra espada, pero esta era diferente.

Archer disparo la espada a la cabeza del dragón, que esquivo el corte, pero roso su cuello, provocándole una herida que lo hizo rugir de dolor, mas de lo que los ataques de Rama le provocaron.

Medb abrió los ojos y vio que Archer coloco la misma espada. _-¿Qué clase de Archer lanza espadas? ¡Se supone que lanzan flechas! ¿luego que, delfines?-_ Pensó fastidiada.

Lo que Archer dispara eran copias de la espada **Ascalon**, la espada de Georgios que tenía la esencia de mata-dragones, por lo que era el arma perfecta para matar a ese dragón.

Disparo mas copias de Ascalon que empezaron a dañar al dragón, quien iba descendiendo su vuelo hasta tocar el suelo a causa de las heridas, pero no quedo indefenso. Lanzo una llamarada contra Archer, quien salto del edificio en el que estaba a otro, el dragón iba a lanzar otra llamarada, pero un disparo de un Grand cerca del ojo se lo impidió.

El dragón miro molesto para ver quien fue. Gudako bajo su brazo y apunto a su hermano.

Archer aprovecho la distracción y creando una copia mas fuerte de Ascalon, la disparo hacía su enemigo. La espada golpeo justo entre los ojos del dragón, explotando, haciendo que la bestia suelte un rugido al mismo tiempo que caía al suelo.

No paso mucho para que diera su último respiro.

-¡Bien! Ya tenemos acorralada a Medb, no puede escapar- exclamo triunfante Gudako.

-¿Acorralada? ¿YO? Lo contrario. Es todo lo contrario- exclamo Medb molesta por escuchar decir que fue acorralada. -Yo soy quien los esta acorralando. Vengan a visitar la Casa Blanca-.

Se metió dentro de su carruaje y sus toros empezaron a avanzar, Archer intento evitar que se fueran, pero las bestias que jalaban del carro eran mas listas y fuertes de lo que aparentaban, destruyendo la flecha.

-Tch. Esa mujer es una zorra, pero es astuta- elogió con desprecio.

-Vayamos todos... aunque es posible que no lleguemos a tiempo- dijo Nightingale.

-¿Llegar a tiempo? ¿Para que?- Pregunto el Master pelinegro.

-No estoy segura, pero parece que están ocultando un arma secreta. Su sonrisa no era porque esto era demasiado fácil para ella, tampoco era un intento de burlarse de nosotros. Su sonrisa era la de un depredador. Fue una inigualable sonrisa sádica, como si ella hubiese destruido algo realmente importante para nosotros- explico Florence.

-¿A que te refieres? ¿Qué destruyo?- Pregunto Gudako confundida.

-No lo se, pero si se que no fue hacía nosotros esa sonrisa. Si lo fuera, ella ya hubiese usado su carta del triunfo inmediatamente-.

Lo que Nightingale decía parecía no tener coherencia, pero Archer le encontraba sentido. Medb demostró en todo este tiempo que era una estratega decente con un gran dominio de tropas. Por lo que alguien como ella era obvio que tendría una carta final para usar.

Pero si lo que Nightingale decía era cierto sobre que no era para ellos, entonces dejaba solo una opción.

-Algo va a pasar con el grupo del Norte- dijo Archer.

-Exacto-.

-Comprendo que es lo que tratas de decir, Nightingale. Sin embargo, aun debemos ir tras ella- dijo Rama. -¡Nos dirigiremos hacía a la Casa Blanca!-.

-¡Golpe de estado!- Exclamo Gudako, ya imaginándose la Casa en Blanca en llamas.

* * *

**(En la línea frontal del Norte)**

-Ugh…- Beowulf retrocedió con fuerza al recibir una serie de golpes.

-Ese fue "El tigre asechado", una técnica de Bajiquan. Un Kung Fu que ha sido refinado con el paso de los años. Al igual que unos simples puños evolucionaron al boxeo, nosotros desarrollamos pelea a muerte con técnicas- explico Li Shuwen. -explico Li Shuwen. -Esta nación es lo mismo. No es algo en lo que deban meter sus manos-.

Beowulf respiraba cansado y tenía varios moretones en su cuerpo. -Demonios, golpear a ese enrome de Grendel fue mucho mas fácil-.

-Desviar ataques también es parte de la técnica. Trata de aprender un par de habilidades de boxeo en tu próxima invocación- dijo Li, dispuesto a acabar con la pelea.

-... Ha... Lo siento, pero me niego. Pensar mientras estas en una pelea a mano limpia es como tratar de despertarte de un sueño. ¿No lo crees?-.

Después de eso cayo inconsciente al suelo. Aun no había desaparecido pero tampoco podía pelear mas. Lo mas lógico sería acabarlo, pero nadie aquí tenía la cobardía o frialdad para matar a un hombre derrotado.

-Bien, eso debería bastar- dijo Edison sonriente.

-Señor Edison... debería darse prisa y hacer que las tropas regresen- recomendó Helena.

-¿Hm?-.

-¡Solo has que se retiren! ¡Rápido!-.

Edison disparo una esfera eléctrica al aire, siendo la señal para las Fuerzas Mecanizadas se retiraran.

-¿Qué? ¿Retirada?- Pregunto confundido Robin.

-Hey, pero si estamos ganando. ¿Qué pasa ahora?- Pregunto Elizabeth.

-Quien sabe. Probablemente tendrás que preguntarle a Edison para saber...-.

De la nada, la tierra empezó a temblar violentamente. Elizabeth se tambaleo, pero se mantuvo firme clavando su lanza en el suelo.

-¡¿Q-Que?!- Robin no pudo mantener bien el equilibrio y cayo, sentándose y aplastando por error la cola de Elizabeth.

-¡Aughhhhh!- Chillo dolida la dragona.

-¡M-Mantengan la calma! ¡Esto es solo un terremoto!- Exclamo Edison.

-¡No, esto es mas que un simple terremoto!- Dijo Helena, sintiendo una gran acumulación de energía mágica siendo liberada.

Una luz de mana emergió de la nada en el suelo, cegando a todos.

* * *

**(Con el grupo del Sur)**

Finalmente llegaron a la Casa Blanca, que era una mansión inmensa mas que una casa, tenía una estructura adelante con pilares y la plataforma de arriba que era apoyada por pilares habían estatuas de dragones y otras decoraciones. Obviamente puestas por Medb.

Pero lo mas llamativo era la gran estatua que tenía el diseño de Gae Bolg, que tenía la punta clavada en el suelo, como si hubiera sido lanzada y aterrizado aquí.

_-"¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! ¡¿Me estas diciendo que esta en verdad es la Casa Blanca?!"-_ Exclamo Romani.

-Que gusto tan pobre. La Casa Blanca original era mucho mas bonita- opino Rama.

EMIYA no estaba seguro si alguna vez en vida vio la Casa Blanca, pero estaba de acuerdo que el diseño no era de su agrado.

Saliendo de las puertas de la Casa Blanca, llegaron Cu Alter y Medb ante el grupo.

-¡Cu Chulainn!- Exclamo Rama.

-¡Reina Medb!- Exclamo Mash.

-Oye tu, Demi-Servant. No uses mi nombre de una forma tan casual- dijo molesta Medb.

Cu ignoro a ambos y fijo su mirada en Archer. -Bastardo-.

-Perro rabioso-.

Al intercambiar lo que pareció ser un saludo, Medb avanzo adelante y les dio la espalda, viendo fijamente a Cu.

-Estoy de muy mal humor, ¿les importa si los mato?- Le pregunto a Cu.

-Abandonen este lugar. Su crueldad no es enfermedad alguna. Ustedes nacieron con eso- exigió Nightingale. -Me atrevería a decir que están en muy buena condición. Pero aun así están llenos de crueldad-.

-¿Que?-.

-Quédate atrás, Medb. Ella tiene asuntos pendientes conmigo- ordeno Cu Alter.

-¿Que piensas hacer, Cu?- Pregunto Medb.

-Eso no es necesario decirlo. Soy una enfermera. Como tal,, debo cumplir con mi deber- respondió Nightingale estoica.

-¿Huh? ¿Con Cu? ¿Cómo una enfermera?-.

-En otras palabras, tengo pensado tratarlo-.

-... Que razón tan simple. Sin embargo, como mi enemigo, tengo la intención de asesinarte- dijo Cu. -Un enemigo seguirá siendo un enemigo, aun si es una enfermera. Así de simple-.

-Siéntete libre de hacer lo que desees. Yo te tratare y tu vas a matarme. Aunque sea contradictorio, así es como debe ser. Solo una cosa antes de iniciar el combate-.

-¿Que?-.

-Estas enfermo. Te recomiendo suicidarte, o permitir que seas derrotado-.

_-¿Es estúpida?- _Pensó EMIYA al oír esas palabras. Era obvio que nadie se suicidaría antes de un combate solo porque te lo digan.

-No soy nadie para decir esto, pero en verdad estas bastante loca, ¿no te parece? Lo que estas diciendo es totalmente ridículo- exclamo Cu Alter.

-No puedes sentir felicidad- dijo Nightingale.

-... Vuelve a decir eso- ordeno Cu, en su rostro se veía cierta molestia.

-No, eso no esta bien. No es que no puedas, es solo que no quieres. Convertirte en rey no te detuvo de sentir felicidad. Solo la ha sellado- se explico.

-¿Dices que la carga de ser un rey hizo que dejara de divertirse?- Pregunto Gudako.

-Fou- chillo Fou en el hombro de Gudako.

-Cierra la boca, enfermera- gruño Medb, apretando con fuerza su latigo.

-Te has atrapado a ti mismo en una jaula, cediendo tu cuerpo a un "sistema" llamado "rey". Debido a que no sientes felicidad, peleas de una forma automática y mecánica. Si no lo haces de esa manera, no puedes continuar siendo un rey- sentenció Nightingale.

Archer tuvo que reconocer algo, y es que Nightingale era mejor que el para golpear con palabras.

-¡¿No te he dicho que guardes silencio?!- Grito furiosa Medb.

-Hablas como si lo hubieras visto tu misma. ¿Tuvimos alguna clase de conexión en nuestra vida pasada?- Pregunto Cu Alter curioso.

-No, no lo he visto. Solamente lo se debido a que así es como solía ser- respondió la Berserker.

-¿Cómo tu solías ser?- Pregunto Gudao.

-Si. Hice a un lado mi propia humanidad, trabajando solo para completar mi meta. Tuve que pagar un precio por ello, pero no me importo. Estaba bien siendo nada mas que una maquina para curar a otros-.

A pesar de que esas palabras iban para Cu Chulainn, EMIYA empezó a molestarse al escucharla.

-Pero esa no es una manera sana de vivir- exclamo Gudako.

-Por supuesto, no negare eso. Nada cambio cuando yo estaba viva, todo el tenaz trabajo al lado de la cama de un paciente. Pero aun así, no me importaba. Solo quería ayudar a expandir el mundo, con un cuerpo y voluntad de hierro. La esperanza por tratamiento medico. La dicha de verlos recuperarse. Esa clase de cosas era lo que necesitábamos en mi mundo en ese entonces, por ello, abandoné todo lo que tenía, ¡pero no me arrepiento de nada!- Exclamo sin dudas.

Un pesado silencio lleno las afueras de la Casa Blanca tras esas palabras. La Fujimaru vio que Archer tenía una expresión molesta y apretaba ligeramente los puños, por su conexión con el podía saberlo. ¿Las palabras de Nightingale le molestaron tanto?

-Así que permite que lo pregunte; Rey de los salvajes. ¿Es tu reinado realmente necesario? ¿Qué perspectivas tienes para el futuro? ¿Hacía donde piensas ir una vez que todo termine?-.

-Quien sabe- respondió Cu.

-No tienes nada. Tus andanzas son como quemaduras severas. Es por ello... que tu y yo somos tan diferentes. Mi sangre esta hirviendo por el bien de aquellos sueños. Tu sangre se ha vuelto espesa y fría por el bien de tu ambición: Esa es tu enfermedad. Permite que te traté, Cu Chulainn. Aun si muero, debo tratarte-.

-... ¿Ya has terminado de hablar? Tu sermón fue tan loco que realmente no pude evitar escucharlo- dijo Cu Alter. -Enfermo. Enfermo. Enfermedad, ¿eh? Ya veo, lo entiendo. Queda bastante bien. Estoy acostumbrado a cosas como maldiciones y heridas, pero nunca antes había sufrido de alguna enfermedad- sonrió, revelando sus afilados dientes. -Esto es a lo que llamarías "ver la luz", mujer de hierro. Eso debe significar que esta gran sensación de fatiga es una enfermedad. Si este cuerpo es curado, y esta sangre es purificada, podría volver a mis sentidos... pero eso no es posible. Y pienso que estas al tanto de ello-.

-¿Por que no es posible?- Pregunto Gudao.

-Es un Alter- hablo EMIYA. -Los Alters son seres opuestos a sus contrapartes originales que son creados por la contaminación del Santo Grial. Ese tipo fue creado por el deseo retorcido de Medb al Grial, por lo que no importa cuanto sermones les digas, seguirán siendo iguales a como nacieron- explico.

-Por primera vez te doy la razón. Pero no te sientas mal, enfermera. En este mundo hay enfermedades incurables de las que no se pueden recuperar, ¿verdad?- Dijo Cu Alter.

Eso toco un nervio de en Nightingale, pero la enfermera no pudo decir nada mas porque su enemigo se puso en posición de pelea.

-Muy bien, entonces, ¡aquí voy!-.

-¡Vamos Cu!- Exclamo Medb sonriente. -Soy Medb, la reina de Connacht. ¡No pienso perder contra gente como ustedes!-.

-Soy Rama, Rey de Kosala. Esta tarea me ha sido encomendada en nombre de aquellos que han caído en batalla. Así que, mientras ustedes amenacen con destruir el mundo. Mi espíritu de pelea, mi voluntad nunca se va a doblegar- declaro Rama. -En nombre de mi esposa Sita, juro ante el nombre del dios en el cual creo. Golpeare tan fuerte como un mazo de hierro. ¡Prepárate, Reina Medb!-.

-¿Finalmente se acabaron de hablar estupideces? Porque me resistí a disparar una flecha desde el comienzo- dijo Archer, expulsando un suspiro pesado, proyectando su arco.

Rama fue primero contra Medb, pero Cu Alter se interpuso, chocando su lanza con la espada de el. Ambos se vieron un momento antes de separarse. Cu esquivo dos flechas que iban a su cabeza de parte de Archer.

Nightingale suspiro. -Tienes razón en que hay enfermedades incurables, y tal vez la tuya sea una. ¡Pero voy a curar la enfermedad que padece el mundo!- Declaro, lista para pelear.

-¡Así se dice!- Dijo Gudako. -¿Por que no te encargas tu de Medb?-.

-De acuerdo, Master- Nightingale corrió hasta donde estaba la Reina de Connacht, quien la vio venir.

-¡Yo misma te castigare por decir esas cosas de Cu!-.

Cu Alter salto y fue a caer arriba de Mash con su lanza apuntando abajo. La Demi-Servant levanto su escudo al cielo, pero cayo al suelo recibir el peso de la lanza y del cuerpo del Berserker, pero aun tenía la fuerza para mantenerlo arriba de su escudo y que no la aplastara.

-Tienes mas fuerza de lo que aparentas, niña. Pero es inútil- dijo Cu.

Archer disparo una espada para quitar a Cu de Mash, cosa que logro cuando su enemigo salto. Por lo que empezó a bombardearlo con flechas que proyectaba y disparaba a gran velocidad.

En el aire, Cu Alter no tenía problemas en desviar las flechas, donde algunas que desvió explotaron a los alrededores, destruyendo algunas estructuras. Cuando aterrizo, esquivo un corte vertical de Rama y lo alejo golpeándolo con su cola, para lanzarse hacía el y darle una estocada en el pecho, pero el Saber lo esquivo a último segundo, dañando solo un poco la armadura de esa parte, levantando un brazo para bloquear la patada del Servant Hindú que lo movió arrastras a la izquierda por la fuerza de la patada.

Archer disparo mas flechas hacía su enemigo, quien giro su lanza para desviarlas todas. Cuando termino de hacerlo, Mash y Rama aparecieron a sus costados y movieron sus armas para golpearlo, por lo que el Berserker coloco su lanza adelante justo en el medio, bloqueando el escudo y la espada, sorprendiendo a sus portadores.

-¿Eso es todo?- Pregunto sin interés, alejando a Mash de el con una patada y atacando a Rama que lo esquivo agachándose y dio un salto con giro que le hizo un corte de lado en el pecho y retrocedió, pero el ni se inmuto.

-¡Vamos, mis fieles toros, aplasten a esa loca!- Dijo Medb.

Ella no era una guerrera, era una reina, por lo que no conocía el arte de pelear, por lo que ser invocada como Rider era su mayor ventaja, ya que podía hacer que sus toros aplasten a quien se interponga.

Nightingale esquivo la corrida frenética de los toros e intento acercarse mas al carruaje que a los animales, pero los toros también eran capaces de volar, por lo que le resultaba difícil acercarse.

Gudako vio ese problema y decidió hacer algo. -Archer, ¿puedes darle a un blanco en movimiento en el aire?- Pregunto.

El Arquero Rojo miro a los toros en el cielo y sonrió. -Esa pregunta ofendería a todos los Arqueros, Master- respondió sonriendo.

Apunto su arco a los toros y tenso una espada que brillo unos segundos y se volvió una flecha, disparo al toro de la izquierda, dándole justo en la cabeza.

Al perder uno de los toros, el carruaje empezó a tambalearse, por lo que fue obligado a llegar a tierra. Medb vio furiosa al cadáver de uno de sus animales desaparecer en mana, iba a gritar de furia contra el arquero, pero Nightingale aprovecho su parada y con un salto la pateo dentro de su carruaje y saliendo ambas del otro lado.

La Rider se quito de encima a su oponente con una patada, empujándola adelante y se levanto, mirando molesta el agujero que había en la parte trasera de su maravillosa carroza.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Ese era mi carroza favorita y te atreviste a hacerle un agujero! ¡Te voy a matar!- Grito furiosa.

El toro restante embistió a Medb, tomándola antes que una flecha la golpeara. Archer había querido matarla mientras estaba distraída, pero fracaso.

Medb miro al Contra Guardián al sentarse en su carro. -Ese tipo me molesta. No solo mato a uno de mis preciados toros, si no que su actitud me irrita: teniendo esa mirada arrogante, nada elegante, y que además es indeciso con las armas que usa- miro mejor al arquero, que en ese momento esquivo un golpe de la lanza de Cu, o mejor dicho, miro su cuerpo. -Aunque no tiene un cuerpo tan malo. Al menos le daré algo de placer antes de matarlo-.

Archer proyecto sus espadas casadas y choco armas con Cu, quien con su fuerza casi destruyes sus espadas, por lo que tuvo que reemplazarlas y esquivar una estocada de Gae Bolg y darle un corte a su cuello que el Berserker esquivo. Mash interrumpió el breve encuentro enterrando su escudo en medio de ambos y usándolo como soporte para darle una patada a Cu, alejándolo.

Rama tomo la argolla que apareció de su arsenal y se la lanzo a Cu, quien la desvió, pero la argolla volvió a atacarlo, obligándolo a defenderse.

-¡Bien! Lo estamos acorralando- exclamo Gudako.

-¿Escuchas eso?- Pregunto Gudao, escuchando pasos fuertes acercarse.

-¡Cuidado!- Grito Archer, viendo arriba.

-¡Agradece que seré yo, quien te de muerte!- Grito Medb. **-¡Recibe este regalo: Chariot my Love!-.**

El carro de Medb se acerco a EMIYA, generando un campo a su alrededor que aparto a Mash y Rama de el y le impidió escape. Al ser empujado por un toro, era mas lento, pero Medb confiaba en que ganaría, ya que no había método de escape.

Al ver que no tenía alternativa, Archer opto por hacer lo que mejor sabe hacer: ser suicida. Hizo aparecer su arco y a Caladbolg II, colocando la espada encorvada en la cuerda y tensándola, esperando que Medb este lo suficientemente cerca.

-**I am the bone of my sword**\- soltó la flecha. **-¡Caladbolg!-.**

El proyectil golpeo al toro que estaba cerca de Archer en la cabeza, generando un choque de onda y una explosión que atrapo a ambos.

-¡Archer!- Grito Gudako asustada.

Un segundo después, el Arquero Rojo salió de la explosión al ser empujado, chocando con uno de los pilares: La manga de su brazo derecho fue quemada por completo y parte del sudario de San Martín de su pecho también, incluyendo ese lado de su protector negro. Sangre caía y goteaba por su brazo derecho que tenía quemaduras y con parte de su protector negro destruido, dejaba ver un poco de su abdominal derecho y su cuello.

Gudako se acerco a su Servant a verlo, realmente estaba mal y podía ver como el resistía del dolor, pero pudo ser peor, al menos no perdió una extremidad, pero si fue imprudente. Aunque considerando que iba a recibir el ataque de un Noble Fantasma que pudo haberlo matado, se perdona.

Ella de inmediato uso una de las habilidades de su Código Místico para curar sus heridas. Nightingale se acerco a Archer y abrió su botiquín para desinfectar sus heridas.

Archer hizo un quejido de dolor leve al sentir el contacto del alcohol a su piel quemada de su brazo. -Estaré bien, mejor ve a ayudar a los demás y...-.

Nightingale lo miro fijamente.

-Has lo que quieras...-.

-¿Qué paso con Medb?- Pregunto Ritsuka, mirando fijamente el lugar de la explosión de la cual aun salía humo.

La mencionada reina salió cogiendo de la zona. La mitad de su cuerpo estaba quemado y sangraba por todas partes. Su bestia pudo recibir la mayoría del daño, pero una sola no fue suficiente.

-Con esas heridas es imposible que se cure- señalo Rama.

-¿Doctor?- Llamo el pelinegro para verificar.

-_"Es como Rama dice. Las heridas de Medb que recibió del ataque de Archer fueron demasiadas, debería desaparecer en poco tiempo"-_ confirmo Roman.

-Significa que lo logramos- dijo Mash.

-Uh... Uhg…- Medb hacía todo lo posible para caminar a Cu Alter, quien solo se le quedaba viendo, hasta que la Rider cayo al suelo.

El Berserker chasqueo la lengua. -Tch. En verdad que estas en muy mal estado, Medb-.

-Si, Cu. Siento que podría morir en cualquier momento. Pero he cumplido mi rol...- hablo Medb de manera cansada. -En verdad, en verdad lo hice... ¿me darías un elogio?- Pidio.

-... Seguro. Lo hiciste bastante bien- elogio Cu Alter. Podía ser una bestia, pero al menos tenía consciencia para elogiar a alguien en sus momentos finales. -Has defendido a tu nación como toda una reina. Eres una mujer realmente competente cuando lo intentas-.

-... Me alegro. Eso era todo lo que quería escuchar. Eso ha sido suficiente para salvarme. Mi deseo se hizo realidad- la pelirosa giro su cuerpo para quedar boca arriba. -Finalmente has sido... mío-.

Aunque parecía algo triste y los Masters no pudieron evitar sentir empatía por Medb, aun había algo que tenían que saber.

-¿Que fue lo que hiciste?- Pregunto Gudao seriamente.

Por toda respuesta, Medb empezó a reír como si estuviera bien y no estuviera muriendo como esta realmente.

-¿Acaso conoces mi nombre? ¡Soy Medb! ¡La Reina Medb! ¿Acaso no sabes el mayor trabajo que hice durante mi leyenda?- Pregunto con burla, pero decidió revelarlo. -¡El "Clan Calatin"! ¡Un grupo de guerreros para derrotar al incomparable héroe, Cu Chulainn!-.

-¿Así que esa es tu carta del triunfo? ¡Muy bien, invócalos a todos!- Reto Rama.

Medb dejo de reír por el dolor que sentía. -Eso esta mal, muy mal. ¡Es totalmente diferente de lo que te imaginas! ¡Completa y totalmente equivocado!-

-¿Que quieres decir?- Pregunto Gudako.

* * *

**(En Chaldea)**

Romani y Da Vinci también estaban confundidos por lo que dijo Medb, pero de repente, señales se mostraron en la pantalla en las coordenadas del grupo del Norte.

-Espera. ¿Eso es si quiera posible? ¡¿Debería ser acaso algo imposible?!- Exclamo Romani al ver la pantalla. -¡Un Espíritu Heroico no puede hacer alto tan aterrador! Quiero decir, ¡¿es tan si quiera posible usando magia?!-.

_-"¿Qué pasa, Doctor?"- _Pregunto Gudako al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Reina Medb! ¡Esto es algo que ni siquiera el mismo Salomon intento hacer!- Le grito a la Rider.

_-"¡¿Doctor?! ¡Doctor! ¡¿Qué es lo que esta pasando exactamente?!"-_ Pregunto Mash alarmada. Algo grave debía estar pasando si el Doctor hablaba de esa manera.

* * *

**(De vuelta)**

-¡La armada en el norte!- Exclamo Nightingale de repente, deteniendo su trabajo en vendar el brazo de Archer.

_-"¡Así es! ¡ESO fue invocado donde están ellos justo ahora!"-._

-No me digas que eso es...- hablo Gudako.

-¿Un pilar demoníaco?- Termino Gudao.

_-"No solo uno, ¡se confirmaron 28 Dioses Demonio en la frontera norte!"- _Dijo Da Vinci también preocupada.

-... ¿Qué?- Solto Mash.

-¡¿Fou?!- La cola y orejas de Fou se pusieron de punta.

-¡¿28?! ¡¿Eso siquiera es posible?!- Exclamo Gudako.

_-"¡El solo invocar un grupo entero de Pilares Demoniacos y solo enviarlos al frente como el "Clan Calatin" es teóricamente imposible para el poseedor del Santo Grial! Es definitivamente imposible... pero, ¡¿un total de 28 de ellos?!"-._

-Si es imposible hasta para el Santo Grial, ¿cómo demonios lo logro hacer?- Pregunto preocupado Archer.

-Su deseo debió ser así de poderoso. Uno aun mas poderoso que cualquier otro- dijo Nightingale. -Si es para ese hombre. Ella estaría dispuesta de hacer cualquier sacrificio. Incluso dar su propia vida-.

-¿Qué pasa con los Servants en la línea frontal del norte?- Pregunto Gudao.

* * *

**(La línea frontal del norte)**

El cielo del lugar era oscuro y caían relámpagos. Delante de la armada del norte, o lo que queda de ella, los 28 Pilares Demoniacos se alzaban furiosos y sedientos de destrucción.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- Exclamo Elizabeth sorprendida al ver a los Pilares. Ella ya los conocía por haber sido invocada en otras dos Singularidades anteriores, pero nunca tantos.

-Eso es, ya sabes... un feje mucho mas fuerte- fue lo único que pudo decir Robin.

-¡¿Por qué algo como esto apareció aquí!? ¡¿Nuestros ciervos están bien?!-.

-Hemos recibido una transmisión. Parece que ellos están bien. En otras palabras, ¡el enemigo mando estas cosas para aplastarnos mejor a nosotros!-.

-No hay manera alguna de ganar. Es todo un grupo entero de Dioses Pilares Demoniacos- dijo Beowulf, rindiéndose. -No son algo que unos simples Sirvientes pueden manejar. Sin embargo, escapar también es imposible-.

Los Pilares Demoniacos no solo surgieron delante de ellos, surgieron de todas partes, rodeando la zona por completo.

-Bueno, esto solo significa que tenemos que rendirnos. Li Shuwen, ellos son demasiados, incluso para ti-.

-Como me lo esperaba- suspiro Li Shuwen.

-Este es el fin- dijo Edison.

-¿Edison?- Hablo Blavatsky.

-¡No hay manera de ganar contra esto! ¡Mira! ¡Solo echa un vistazo! ¡Son 28 de ellos! ¡Incluso uno solo de ellos requiere de múltiples Servants para derrotarlo!- Exclamo, entrando en pánico.

-¡Edison! ¡Mantén la calma! ¡No debes de entrar en pánico!- Dijo Helena, tratando de ayudarlo.

-Parece ser... que la justicia ha sido derrotada-.

A pesar de no querer rendirse, Blavatsky tenía que aceptar los hechos. Edison tiene razón, tal vez hubieran tenido oportunidad con uno de ellos, pero con 28 es imposible.

Elizabeth y Robin se acercaron a los dos. -Oye, cabeza de león...- dijo la idol.

-¿Cabeza de león? León... no hay ningún León aquí... Oh, ¡te debes de referir a mi! ¿Q-Que sucede, honorable señorita?- Pregunto con cortesía. Al menos debía tener eso al final.

-Bueno pues, veras... ¡Deja de lloriquear!- Usando su cola para elevarse, tomo una de las orejas de Edison y empezó a jalarsela.

-¡Aah, mi oído!-.

-¡Es cierto que estamos en un gran problema, en una catástrofe! ¡Pero los dos Ciervos nos confiaron esta misión!-.

Elizabeth le soltó el oído y puso los pies en el suelo.

-¡Si logramos mantener el terreno, podremos ganar! Si nos rendimos ahora, la línea frontal va a colapsar, ¡¿verdad?!-.

-Eso es cierto, pero estas cosas están en un nivel totalmente diferente. ¿Nuestros ataques podrán ser efectivos?- Cuestiono Robin.

-¡Aun si no son efectivos, esta bien! ¡Solo debemos sobrevivir! ¡No me importa lo que digan los demás, no pienso perder!- Respondió la Lancer. -¡No, no puedo aceptar perder contra ellos! Ellos mataron a mi rival... ¡Ellos mataron a mi amiga Nero!- Declaro con ira y tristeza, algunas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

-Seguro, eso esta bien, pero...-.

-¿Huh?-.

-Oye tu... ¡Quítate de ahí!- Robin empujo a Elizabeth.

Un rayo cayo de donde estaba parada la Lancer antes, lanzado por un Pilar Demoniaco. Si Robin no lo hubiera visto venir, Elizabeth ahora sería historia.

-¡¿Aaaaah?!-.

-¡Arriba de ti! ¡Tienes que ver encima de ti! Y por favor, limpia esas lagrimas-.

Elizabeth se seco las lagrimas con las mangas de su vestido. -¡Y-Ya lo se! ¡Vamos a seguir adelante luchando juntos, Verdecito!- Declaro Elizabeth, tomando su lanza y poniéndose de pie.

-¡Tengo un nombre, apréndelo de una vez!- Después de decir eso, Robin miro a Edison. -¿Entonces, viejo Edison? ¿Qué planeas hacer? Puedes huir si quieres. Si te vas ahora, aun podemos conseguirte tiempo-.

Edison lo pensó de manera dúdativa. No quería rendirse, pero tampoco podía creer que podría ganar contra todos.

-¡Vamos, denme lo mejor de ustedes! ¡Clan Calatin! ¡Yo Elizabeth Barthory, los enviare directo a sus muertes con mi mejor canción!- Declaro Elizabeth.

* * *

**(En la Casa Blanca)**

El cuerpo de Medb empezó a desvanecerse en particulas de od.

-¿Te vas ahora?- Pregunto Cu Alter.

-Si, lo hare. Dejaré el Grial en tus manos- respondió Medb.

Una luz dorada emano del pecho de la Rider y algo salió de ella: era el Santo Grial de la Singularidad que floto delante de Cu.

-Hasta pronto, Cu Chulainn, Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar algún día, en algún lugar...- esas fueron sus últimas palabras, desapareciendo con una sonrisa.

La predicción de Geronimo fue acertada después de todo.

A pesar de la desaparición de Medb, aun estaban en guardia. Mash fue la que hablo.

-Cu Chulainn, ¿estas...?-.

-Siempre he sido alguien que toma los caminos mas largos. Nunca tuve mucha suerte con las buenas mujeres. Nunca duraban- hablo Cu Chulainn. -Pero todas las malas mujeres vienen a mi. Medb fue especialmente tenaz, incluso es mas molesta que una enredadera... demonios. Justo cuando se vuelve buena, desaparece con un rostro lleno de satisfacción-.

-¿El no luce algo diferente?- Pregunto Rama.

-El luce mas como aquel que conocimos en Fuyuki...- comento Mash.

_-"Solo un poco, pero la energía mágica que lo rodea se ha debilitado"- _informo Roman. _-"La habilidad de corregirse por si misma por parte de la era ha ganado mas fuerza debido a que aquel deseo que Cu Chulainn se volviera un rey se ha desvanecido. Básicamente como si un 0% de oportunidad se volviera un 3%... ¡Pero aun existe una posibilidad!"- _exclamo mas esperanzado. _-"Escuchen, ¡van a tener que derrotar a Cu Chulainn antes de que la línea en el norte colapse! ¡Es la última oportunidad para reparar esta era!"-._

-Será una carrera contra el tiempo...- dijo Archer, levantándose mientras se apoyaba del pilar.

La parte que fue quemada de su sudario y armadura estaba envuelta en vendas de Nightingale, que con su habilidad lo estaban sanando, y gracias al mana que su Master le daba, era mas rápida, aunque cansaba mas a la pelirroja.

-Muy bien. Que comiencen los asesinatos-.

-Rey loco. ¿Te molestaría darnos el Grial?- Pregunto Rama.

-Para nada. Ese fue mi taboo. Aún si Medb era una loca mujer sin remedio, uso un deseo con el poder de dominar una era sin dudar un segundo solo para capturar el corazón de un solo hombre... yo-.

Cerro los ojos y recordó lo primero que escucho cuando el llego.

_-Muy bien, este es mi deseo: Qué Cu Chulainn sea un Rey. Un rey retorcido, tanto como para rivalizar contra mi-._

Abrió los ojos y sonrió como una bestia. -Para ella, yo podría haber sido un juguete el cual podría tirar cuando se aburriera de mi, pero tengo que admirar su espíritu al menos. Es por ello que abandone todo gozo, y solo continué luchando. Ahora, y para siempre-.

Ese era Cu Chulainn. Alguien que no podía desechar el esfuerzo de otros en el y que el estaba dispuesto a ser obediente con quienes lo rodeaban, incluso si fuera gente que detestaba.

-Además, todos ustedes se han metido en mi camino demasiadas veces, incluso ahora. ¿En verdad piensas que los voy a dejar seguir con vida?- Se puso delante del Grial, como la última barrera para obtenerlo. -Vengan, mocosos. Ahora verán que ocurre cuando deciden buscar pelea contra un guerreo de Ulster. ¡Se los mostraré partiendo sus cuerpos en pedazos, y aplastándolos hasta los huesos!-.

Al decir eso su apariencia cambio ligeramente. Un material bastante afelpado de color rojo apareció atrás de su espalda y rodeo hasta sus hombros. También su lanza obtuvo un color mas carmesí y aumento de volumen un poco.

-¡¿Cambio de apariencia?!- Exclamo Mash.

_-"Parece ser que el deseo del Santo Grial es lo que lo guía ahora. "Un mejor rey"... en su caso, "mas fuerte""-_ explico Romani. _-"Parece que atacara con mayor fuerza que antes. ¡Tengan mucho cuidado!"-._

-Es la batalla final. ¡No podemos retroceder!- Exclamo Gudao.

-Tampoco podemos bajar la guardia, o moriremos. ¡Vamos todos!- Declaro Gudako.

-¡Fou! ¡Fou! ¡Fou!- Exclamo Fou.

-¡Vamos! ¡Master, guíanos a la victoria!- Dijo Mash.

* * *

**N/A: Hasta aquí el capitulo. El siguiente capitulo será, con suerte el último de la Singularidad.**

**¿Cómo he estado llevando la historia hasta ahora? Yo espero que bien, ya que estará para largo rato.**

**¿Por que EMIYA le molesto las palabras de Nightingale? Fácil. De cierta manera ella vivió como Archer, ayudando a otros desechando su propio ser, aunque de una manera diferente obviamente, salvo vidas aun cuando sabía que no podía salvarlos a todos, aun los intentaba salvarlos y no se arrepentía. Obviamente eso le afectaría. Además, esta el hecho de que ella si dejo algo al mundo aun después de morir, que es el juramento Nightingale que juran todas las enfermeras.**

**A los que preguntan sobre mi otro fic de Fate, será el siguiente que actualice.**

**También les quiero preguntar algo que se me olvido preguntarles el capitulo anterior: ¿Cómo fue su reacción con el segundo opening de Fate? Yo, tengo el hype por las nubes, aunque hay que ser honesto con algo, y es que Muramasa y Rasputín nos van a partir la madre.**

**Mis partes favoritas fueron la antes dicha, escenas de Muramasa y Rasputín contra Chaldea, las escenas de David que tiene mucho para lo de que hablar, y los nuevos trajes de Gudao y Gudako.**

**Gudako con el pelo suelto, ya se solto al demonio.**

**Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	19. Capitulo 18

**Capitulo 18: Norte América, parte 15**

* * *

El combate final de la Singularidad empezaba de verdad, ahora. El sonido de las armas chocando entre si en las afueras de la Casa Blanca resonó con mucha fuerza.

Ahora que Medb le dio el Grial a Cu Chulainn Alter, este era mas fuerte que nunca, dificultándole las cosas a Chaldea. Además, habían sido invocado 28 Pilares Demoniacos en la frontera Norte donde estaban los demás, por lo que tenían que derrotarlo lo mas rápido que pueden, o todos en la línea Norte morirán y la Singularidad podría colapsar.

EMIYA corrió hacía Mash y la chica levanto su escudo cuando el arquero salto, usándolo para que se elevara bastante y dispara sus flechas a gran altura que dejaban una estela roja al avanzar.

Cu Alter las repelió todas con su lanza y Rama fue a atacarlo. Ambos chocaron armas a alta velocidad unos instantes, hasta que el Servant hindú retrocedió para esquivar un golpe horizontal de la lanza Carmesí, y Cu Alter aprovecho para acercársele, embistiéndolo con el hombro y golpeándolo con la parte trasera de su lanza, mandándolo a estrellarse con una fuente de agua que había, destruyéndola y mojándose un poco.

Mash corrió hacía Cu Alter, Nightingale estaba detrás de ella. La Berserker salto, girando todo su cuerpo y lanzándose a una patada en picada, pero el Alter la bloqueo con un brazo, sonriendo emocionado, tomo de la pierna a la enfermera y la lanzo a un lado, posterior se hizo a un lado para esquivar un golpe del escudo de la Demi-Servant, golpeando el arma con su cola, alejando a la chica con ese golpe.

La iba a atacar, de no haber tenido que esquivar una lluvia de flechas que se dirigieron a el. Eran tantas que tuvo que moverse para evadirlas todas, o algunas lo golpearían.

Archer aterrizo limpiamente en una de las columnas con su arco y con Hrunting en mano, disparo la espada que estaba sedienta de sangre, pero Cu Alter contrataco chocándola con su lanza, explotando el arma y creando una cortina de humo que se deshizo cuando el Berserker salto contra Archer, quien salto de la columna al suelo para evitar la estocada.

-Es bastante fuerte...- susurro Gudao, empezando a sudar mientras tenía un brazo extendido, dando mana a Mash y Rama para pelear.

Rama se levanto y usando la habilidad de su segundo Noble Fantasma, Vishnu Bhuja, hizo aparecer su arco, o una proyección de mana del arco que usaba en vida, junto con una flecha de mana, tensándola en la cuerda y disparándola en el suelo detrás de Cu Alter. La flecha exploto y el Berserker fue empujado hacía adelante por sorpresa.

Eso le permitió a Mash golpearlo con la parte delantera de su escudo en el rostro, aturdiéndolo levemente y Nightingale se puso a un lado de su enemigo, tomando su brazo derecho con ambas manos y de un movimiento dislocándoselo, provocando un rugido de Cu Alter, que la derribo con un movimiento de piernas y la iba aplastar con su cola, pero Rama lo embistió con su espada, alejándolo de las chicas.

EMIYA vio que su enemigo tenía un brazo malo ahora, pero no dudaría mucho, ya que el Grial se lo curaría pronto. Por lo que dejándose de juegos, proyecto Caladbolg II y la puso en el arco, empezando a liberar ondas de mana.

-¡Rama, aléjate!- Advirtió Archer, soltando la espada encorvada.

El Servant hindú lo escucho y salto lo mas lejos que pudo. Cu vio el proyectil dirigirse hacía el pero no pudo esquivarlo. Cuando la flecha choco, libero una gran explosión que también afecto a Rama, empujándolo y haciendo que cayera de cara al suelo.

-¡Eso fue muy peligroso! ¡Pudiste darme con el también!- Se quejo Rama viendo al Arquero Rojo.

-Por eso te grite que te alejaras, supuse que un Servant con tus habilidades podría alejarse rápido de su enemigo, pero parece que me equivoque un poco- respondió Archer indiferente, aunque su rostro tenía una sonrisa egocéntrica.

Rama bufo, es cierto que evadió la explosión ileso, pero aun así le molestaba la acción de Archer.

-Eso fue imprudente, Archer. Pudiste haber lastimado al paciente anteriormente curado, y además abriste la herida que te cerré- señalo Nightingale.

El brazo de Archer que fue quemado parcialmente por la explosión que asesino a Medb volvió a gotear sangre debido al uso de disparar varias flechas, también se podía notar que temblaba ligeramente, pero el hombre sabía controlar el dolor para que casi no se notara, pero con una experta enfermera como Nightingale era imposible engañarla.

Ella se acerco al Arquero y tomo con fuerza su brazo, sacando un quejido del hombre, y usando la habilidad que tiene de **Enfermería de Acero ,** saco de sus bolsos de enfermera unos brebajes mágicos y hecho un poco del brebaje en el brazo, coloco sus dedos encima del brazo y esparció el brebaje por todo el brazo, enfocándose mas en las zonas que ella detonaba mas graves.

Un ruido alerto a los dos Masters, avisándole a Mash y Rama, vieron salir a Cu Alter con rasguños en su cuerpo, sangre por su pecho y rostro y el material afelpado detrás suyo estaba casi roto y sucio. A pesar de las heridas, su rostro no mostraba signo de cansancio o de dolor.

La forma de Cu alter volvió a cambiar, toda las heridas y daños de su traje desaparecieron. Ahora tenía un arco de púas pasando alrededor del material afelpado y una capa negra, la lanza también cambio, saliéndole espinas de acero carmesí por los costados del arma y también en la partes de huesos que tenía equipada en las piernas.

-Su forma... ¡De nuevo cambio!- Señalo Mash preocupada.

-Deberíamos de estar causando que se agotara, ¡pero no se siente que lo estemos logrando!- Exclamo Rama. -Como era de esperarse del Hijo de la Luz. ¡El seguramente debe ser el Lancer mas fuerte del mundo! Aun así... no podemos perder- declaro.

_-"¡D-Deben darse prisa! ¡La armada en el norte no podrá resistir mucho tiempo!"-_ Exclamo Romani.

* * *

**(En la línea del Norte)**

Es como dice Romaní, la armada del Norte esta en las últimas. Las Fuerzas Mecanizadas fueron destruidas completamente y Robin y Elizabeth hacían todo lo que podían, pero no era suficiente y estaban cansándose cada vez mas.

**-¡Oh, árbol de los lamentos, afila tus garras! ¡Yew Bow!-.**

Robin disparo su Noble Fantasma a un Pilar Demoniaco. El pilar contrarresto liberando un rayo que golpeo la flecha, no la destruyo, pero si la desvió a un lado de el, pero no la detuvo.

El árbol de veneno emergió y se expandió, para desaparecer y liberar el veneno que contenía a los Pilares Demoniacos que estaban cerca, pero estos no se vieron afectados por el veneno.

-Oh, rayos, esto no es nada bueno. ¡No esta funcionando en lo absoluto!- Exclamo Robin al ver que su Noble Fantasma fue inútil.

Elizabeth libero una onda de canción contra otro Pilar Demoniaco que no le hizo nada, mientras que el Pilar libero un miasma que golpeo y alejo a la Lancer, dejándola al lado de Robin.

-¡Director, deme algo de agua! ¡Mi garganta esta totalmente seca!- Pidió Elizabeth, levantándose.

-Por Director, ¡¿te refieres a mi?!- Exclamo Robin. -Dicho esto, ¡si tengo agua!- Le paso una botella de plástico con agua que le había dado la Master Gudako.

Elizabeth la tomo y de un trago se tomo toda el agua, tirando el embace al suelo, lista para otra canción.

-¡No tengo pensado perder!-.

Afuera del área donde están los Pilares Demoniacos y luchan Robin, Lu Shuwen y Elizabeth, Edison y Helena estaban conversando de lo que podían hacer, aunque Edison parecía haberse rendido, mientras que Blavatsky aun no lo hacía.

-Edison, Señor Edison. Ya sabes que hacer, ¿no es verdad?- Pregunto Helena.

Edison no respondió, tenía la mirada en el suelo.

-Levántate. ¡Levántate y pelea!- Exclamo Helena. -¿No eres un Americano? ¿No eres un pionero que cambio su espada por un hacha y una pistola? A pesar de que crees en el ocultismo, te negaste a depender de esos poderes. Ese aspecto de tu persona es la razón por la cual comparto una amistad contigo-.

Como maga, ella siempre se involucro con los de su tipo cuando estaba viva, no le molestaba, pero tampoco le interesaban. Cuando conoció a Edison y vio que este, a pesar de creer en la magia y ocultismo, se negó a usarlos y quiso avanzar con su propio intelecto y fuerza de voluntad.

-Es por ello que todos te siguieron. Para rechazar un desconocido y soñado futuro. Ese fue tu mas grande merito. Ahora, tu debes...-.

Edison solo se quedo escuchándola, mientras pensaba en lo que haría.

Con los tres Servants peleando con los 28 Pilares Demoniacos, la situación no cambiaba. Li Shuwen podía defenderse bastante bien, pero sus ataques tampoco hacían mucho efecto, mientras que Robin y Elizabeth se le estaban agotando las energías.

-¡Ah, oh no!- Exclamo Elizabeth, viendo que uno de los Pilares preparaba un rayo que iba a golpearla en su punto ciego.

-¡Cuidado, señorita!- Exclamo Robin. El estaba algo alejado de Elizabeth, por lo que no llegaría a tiempo a ayudarla.

El rayo fue liberado y la Lancer cerró sus ojos, esperando su final. Pero pasaron unos segundos y se dio cuenta que seguía en pie.

-¿Huh? ¿Estoy a salvo?-.

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la espalda de Edison protegiéndola, mientras que adelante, el Presi-Rey emitía unas chispas, ya que contrarresto el rayo de mana con sus chispas.

-Realmente es muy difícil levantarse y pelear- dijo Edison.

-Tienes razón. Es muy difícil- concordó Helena a su lado.

-¡Blavatsky! ¡Viejo Edison!- Exclamo Robin con asombro.

-Pero uno se vuelve un héroe debido a que ha sobrepasado una gran cantidad de malos momentos y desesperación. Si continuó dejando el peso de esa gran carga en los hombros de una pequeña señorita... ¡Sería una desgracia para América!- Declaro, y empezó a reír. -¡Les mostraré la figura heroica del verdadero Rey de las Invenciones! "¡Esperanza en la dominación del mundo!"-.

Lanzo una explosión con chispas que se genero con chispas que produjo, golpeando a un Pilar Demonio, que recibió una descarga por todo su cuerpo, chillando de dolor.

-¡Increíble!- Exclamo Helena.

-¿Verdad que si?-.

-Con algo como eso. ¡Mi concierto en vivo podría brillar mucho mas que antes! ¡Todo resplandeciente! ¡Y brillante! ¡Y dragonico!-.

-... Nunca asumí que podría ser usado para algo como eso...-.

-Edison ahora también se ha puesto de pie- observo Helena con una sonrisa, para luego bajar la mirada preocupada. -Pero... aún si nosotros cinco peleamos, no estoy segura de cuanto tiempo mas podremos soportar. Si tan solo hubiese algo... algo que nos pudiera dar una pequeña ventaja...-.

Un poco lejos de donde combatían, un pie golpeo el piso, y una silueta observaba el combate.

Esa persona bufo, como siempre, tendría que mostrar quien era el verdadero genio.

* * *

**(En la Casa Blanca)**

_-"Solo les recuerdo. ¡Si ustedes pierden, América lo hará también! A este punto, !es muy probable que esta era terminé por colapsar!"- _Exclamo Romani.

-Lo entendemos, sin presión, gracias, Doctor- dijo Gudako con sarcasmo.

-Lo entendemos, Doctor... pero... ¡pero!- Hablo Mash.

-No es suficiente. ¡Esto no es para nada suficiente para detenerme!- Exclamo Cu Alter.

-¡Tenemos que lograrlo! ¡Master, por favor, de sus ordenes! ¡Debemos confiar en aquellos que se encuentran luchando en el norte!- Dijo Rama.

-¡Entendido!- Dijo Gudao.

-¡A toda marcha!- Exclamo Gudako.

-¡Fou!- Chillo Fou de acuerdo.

-Recomiendo que no use ese brazo, pero en la situación en la que nos encontramos, no creo que sea posible. Por lo que trate de no disparar flechas pesadas y que no necesiten tensar demasiado la cuerda del arco- dijo Nightingale.

Archer vio sorprendido su brazo, estaba curado casi en su totalidad, pero aun tenía algunas heridas que apenas se cerraban y el dolor había disminuido, pero seguía. Podía disparar algunas flechas, pero no consecutivamente, o la herida se abriría, y no era algo que podía permitirse a esta altura del combate.

Cu Chulainn rugió y se lanzo con su lanza de espinas contra Rama, quien pudo bloquear con esfuerzo su arremetida, para hacerse a un lado cuando Cu Alter giro su lanza para cortarlo. Rama salto y lanzo su espada, pero Cu Alter la esquivo agachándose y saltar hacía el.

Mash se interpuso entre los dos y desvió la lanza con su escudo, en el aire, giro su cuerpo y pateo a Cu Chulainn, haciéndolo pisar el suelo y ella descendió para golpearlo con su escudo, pero la mirada que Cu Alter le lanzo la intimido, haciendo que tambaleara un poco.

Aprovechando eso, Cu Alter pateo a Mash, golpeando su escudo y manteniéndola estática en el aire unos segundos, dándole un segundo golpe, esta vez con su cola, mandándola a volar contra una estructura, chocando con ella y provocando que empezara a caer encima suyo.

-¡Mash!- Exclamo Gudao preocupado.

Archer se apresuro y tomo a la chica en sus brazos, alejándose de la construcción que casi se cae encima de ellos y dejándola en el suelo cerca de los Masters.

-Gracias, Archer-san- agradeció la Demi-Servant.

-Recupérate un momento mientras los demás lo distraemos, hay algo que me molesta- dijo Archer.

-¿A que se refiere?-.

-Ese perro rabioso sin duda es fuerte, pero aun con esa fuerza, se me hace raro que haya podido derrotar a alguien como Scathach, que por su leyenda y habilidades es absurdamente fuerte, además que ella le enseño todo a Cu Chulainn-.

-Tampoco puedo creerlo, pero no veo razones para que mienta, y los escáneres ya no la detectan. Nunca pensé que ella perdería, ya que fue la que le enseño todo a Cu Chulainn-.

_-"Todo"- _esa frase hizo click en la mente de Archer. Mirando a Cu Chulainn Alter, que estaba superando en combate a Rama y Nightingale, fue cuando lo descubrió.

Mash tendría razón de que Scathach no perdería contra Cu Chulainn, pero solo si habláramos del Cu Chulainn de las leyendas y que el conocía, este es un ser creado por el deseo retorcido de Medb al Grial, tiene las habilidades y recuerdos de su ser original, pero nada mas. En si es diferente a su "yo" verdadero, por lo que no sería extraño que tuviera habilidades diferentes.

Cu Chulainn Alter tiene otra habilidad, una desconocida para Scathach y demasiado fuerte para vencerla incluso a ella, un segundo Noble Fantasma que aun no libera.

Archer se puso de pie y se acerco a los jóvenes. -Master, creo haber descubierto algo- dijo seriamente.

-¿Qué cosa, Archer?- Pregunto Gudako.

-Cu Chulainn puede tener un segundo Noble Fantasma, otro que no sepamos y sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar incluso a Scathach, debe ser su carta del triunfo- dijo EMIYA.

_-"Eso tendría mas sentido"- _hablo Roman. _-"Si tiene un Noble Fantasma que hasta su propia maestra desconoce, entonces no es raro pensar que incluso la tomo por sorpresa y por eso pudo derrotarla. Pero si es así, significa que no demuestra todo su poder aun"-._

-Tengo una idea, pero no se cuanto funcionaria-.

-Somos todos oídos, Archer- dijo Gudao.

Rama esquivo apenas un corte de la lanza carmesí, aunque su armadura tuvo ese corte, pero no su piel. Tomo el martillo que uso en vida y que ahora estaba hecho de mana, salto y ataco a Cu Alter, quien detuvo el golpe de su arma y lo repelió, haciendo que retroceda en el aire.

Nightingale se acerco por detrás de Cu e intento atacar sus riñones por la espalda, pero la cola de su enemigo la ataco, Nightingale la esquivo saltando. Cuando fijo su vista en el suelo, Cu Alter ya no estaba, y se sorprendió al ver que ahora estaba en el aire, adelante de ella.

Cu sonrió, y con fuerza pateo a Nightingale contra el suelo, creando un bache donde choco. Iba a caer encima de ella para clavarle la lanza, pero Rama lo embistió para que no cayera encima de Nightingale, ambos rodaron por el suelo y se levantaron. Cu iba a arremeter contra Rama, pero algo llamo su atención.

Dos espadas iguales, pero de diferente color se acercaron girando hacía el. El las repelió con su lanza fácilmente y salieron volando. Archer paso de largo a Rama, creando otro par de Kanshou y Bakuya.

-¿Archer?- Exclamo Rama sorprendido.

-Espíritu y técnica, impecables y firmes…- Archer se puso delante de Cu Alter y empezó un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo con el.

Un Sello de Comando del dorso de la mano de Gudako desapareció, ella había usado uno para darle fuerzas a Archer para realizar este ataque para que el plan funcionara.

El choque de metal contra metal duro unos segundos que parecían eternos en el que ambos guerreros chocaban con intensidad sus armas. Cu Alter atacaba con mas fiereza que antes para matar a EMIYA y este bloqueaba y ataca todo lo que podía a su enemigo, esperando su momento.

Cu Alter vio una apertura en la pose de EMIYA, por lo que giro su lanza e iba a dar una estocada a su riñón, pero Archer se hizo a un lado un poco, esquivando la lanza, fue cuando el Berserker se dio cuenta que hizo esa abertura a propósito, pero era tarde.

-Nuestra fuerza desgarra las montañas...-.

Archer hizo unos cortes al hombro y pecho de Cu Alter, también en las piernas, para luego retroceder y lanzar las espadas casadas, que se enterraron en los hombros de su enemigo. Al mismo tiempo, el par inicial que Cu Alter repelió antes se clavaron en su espalda, gracias a su vinculo se atraen entre si y pueden regresar a su dueño. Archer aprovecha esa habilidad de esas armas al máximo para que se incrusten en la espalda de su oponente, como en esta ocasión.

-¡La espada divide el agua en dos!- Archer volvió a crear otro par de Kanshou y Bakuya, pero cuando estuvieron en su mano, uso Refuerzo para transformarlas.

Ahora las espadas eran mas grandes y su diseño cambio, dando el aspecto de las hojas como el de las alas de una grulla. Ese era su modo Overedge.

EMIYA salto y descendió con ambas armas alzadas. Cu Chulainn ignoro el dolor y levanto su lanza para detener las espadas. Al ver que el primer intento no funciono, Archer apoyo un pie en la lanza y separo las armas, dando un salto con giro hacía atrás. Aterrizando en el suelo y lanzándose de nueva cuenta adelante, agrietando el suelo por la fuerza empleada en sus pies.

Cu Alter se preparo para detener el avance de Archer, pero las espadas clavadas en sus hombros y espalda le impidieron moverse, hizo una mueca de dolor e ignoro el dolor, pero ese segundo que no pudo moverse fue suficiente.

EMIYA golpeo su pecho con ambas espadas, haciendo un corte en X. Las espadas desaparecieron y retrocedió. El cuerpo de Cu Alter fue impactado con una explosión después de recibir los cortes.

Archer se arrodillo y llevo su mano izquierda a sujetar su brazo derecho. -Hasta aquí llego mi brazo-.

-¡Increíble! ¿Seguro no eres un Saber?- Pregunto Rama asombrado por la técnica de espada que acaba de presenciar.

-Puedo entrar en esa clase, aunque nunca he sido invocado como uno- respondió Archer.

-¡Pero que buen Servant invoque! ¡Mi suerte no fue tan mala después de todo!- Exclamo Gudako.

-Por primera y única vez en la vida- susurro Gudao.

-Todavía, no. Siento que Cu Alter sigue vivo, Senpai- dijo Mash seriamente.

Cu Chulainn salió del lugar de la explosión. Su cuerpo estaba sangrando en la parte del pecho que tenía el corte y las copias de Kanshou y Bakuya desaparecieron por la explosión, también empezando a sangrar en donde estaban clavadas antes.

-¡¿Cómo sigue vivo?!- Exclamo Gudako, esa serie de golpes tuvo que ser suficiente para matarlo.

-Debe tener **Continuación de Batalla **para seguir resistiendo- dedujo Gudao. El había investigado de las habilidades que cada Servant podía tener, desde las habilidades de clase, hasta habilidades únicas pero comunes que podrían tener.

-Bastardo... ese fue un buen golpe- elogió Cu, escupiendo un poco de sangre, mirando con odio a EMIYA.

-Ya casi no le quedan fuerzas gracias a los ataques. ¡Hay que acabarlo!- Exclamo Rama.

-No soy tan fácil de acabar- dijo Cu Alter. -Los masacrare a todos sin excepción. **Noble Fantasma, liberado. Liberar todas las maldiciones-.**

El aura a su alrededor empezó a volverse mas áspera y pesada. Una neblina roja con tintes negros salió de sus pies y cubrió su cuerpo completamente, dejándolo cubierto.

-Se esta envolviendo en una gran cantidad de maldiciones, ¿tiene mas poder para eso?- Señalo Rama sorprendido.

-Aquí viene- susurro Gudao.

**-Sin moderación. Estoy preparado para desafiar la desesperación... ¡Curruid Coinchenn!-.**

Cu Chulainn hizo a un lado la neblina, rebelándose cambiado. Tenía un casco negro con líneas rojas que cubría todo su rostro y un largo cuerno rojo arriba. También guantes con grandes garras filosas esqueléticas que parecían los cráneos de un animal , además, su cola se hizo mas larga.

Este es su Noble Fantasma, su carta del triunfo. Una armadura hecha del esqueleto del monstruo marino Curruid, cuyas costillas se usaron para fabricar a Gae Bolg, y donde Cu Chulainn libera toda su ira.

-¡Cambio de nuevo su apariencia, Senpai!- Señalo Mash.

-¡Decídete con una apariencia y quédate con ella!- Dijo Gudako.

Rugiendo como una bestia salvaje, Cu Alter se lanzo contra EMIYA a una velocidad superior a la que tenía, rompiendo el suelo debajo de sus pies.

-¡No te lo permitiré!- Rama se puso delante de EMIYA mientras el Arquero Rojo retrocedía. **-¡Brahmastra!-.**

La espada de Rama emano un brillo celestial, esta vez no se lanzo como disco, si no que se uso como espada y la choco con las garras de Cu Alter, liberando ondas que agrietaron el suelo y las pocas construcciones que seguían en pie. Un choque de un arma divina y una armadura que contenía las maldiciones producía esta gran fuerza.

-¡No tengo tiempo para lidiar contigo ahora!- Grito Cu Alter, usando su otra garra, levanto la hoja de la espada de Rama, terminando el choque, para posterior golpear al Saber en el torso, enterrando sus garras y alejarlo.

-¡Senpai!- Grito Mash.

-¡Si!- Gudao levanto su mano, un Sello de Comando brillo. -¡Por este Sello de Comando, Mash, usa todas tus fuerzas y resiste el ataque del rey salvaje!-.

El mana lleno de energías a la Demi-Servant, que se puso delante para detener el avance furioso de Cu Chulainn.

**-Noble Fantasma liberado... aparece ¡Lord Chaldeas!-.**

Mash golpeo el escudo con el suelo e hizo aparecer un gran escudo de mana delante de ella. El poder de este escudo era incluso capaz de repeler la Excalibur Morgan de Arturia Alter.

Las garras de Cu Alter chocaron con el escudo, liberando onda de calor ante la presión de los ataques. Cu Alter intentaba atravesar el escudo con toda su fuerza e ira mientras Mash usaba toda su voluntad y fuerza para impedírselo.

Cu Alter golpeo continuamente el escudo para derribarlo, desquebrajándolo de a poco. Dio un golpe mas de donde salieron varias lanzas carmesí por los lados, rompiendo finalmente la defensa.

-¡Mash, retrocede!- Grito Gudao.

La chica asintió, haciéndose a un lado. Cu Alter vio que detrás de la chica, Archer se acercaba a el.

-¡Por mi último Sello de Comando, Archer, usa toda tu fuerza restante y acaba con Cu Chulainn!- Ordeno Gudako, usando su último sello.

-¡Trace On!- Con las fuerzas del Sello y el mana suyo, proyecto un arma que podría usar con su brazo izquierdo, un arma que podría traspasar la armadura de Cu Alter por su fuerza y velocidad.

Destellos de mana se juntaron en su mano izquierda y apareció una gran arma; estaba hecha de piedra y su tamaño era superior al de Archer. Su diseño parecía el de una espada, pero también tenía la similitud de un hacha.

Esta arma no era un Noble Fantasma, solo un pedazo de roca que uso un héroe en vida algunas veces y era el arma que usaba cuando Archer se lo encontraba en sus invocaciones. Un arma que tenía la técnica y fuerza que el héroe que la uso desarrollo.

Cu Chulainn esta frente de su enemigo, su garra alzada para masacrarlo. Archer da un paso al frente, usando toda su fuerza, sujeto la espada-hacha que proyecto y lo enfrento.

Brazo.

Clavícula.

Tráquea.

Sien.

Diafragma.

Costillas.

Testículos.

Muslos.

El apunta a esos ocho objetivos.

**-Set. Nine Lives Blade Works-.**

Sobrepasando la velocidad del sonido, usando una velocidad divina que supera a la suya propia y a la de su oponente, EMIYA golpea esos ocho puntos con el arma gigante en mano.

Esta era su versión de la técnica de Heracles. Una técnica que el hijo de Zeus invento para acabar con la hiedra en uno de sus Doce Trabajos y que es posible ser usada para cualquier arma, pero que el solo podía usarla con el arma que Heracles portaba como Berserker porque era la única arma que le vio usar.

Ante el corte de ocho partes, Cu Alter escupe sangre, exclama de dolor y sorpresa, la parte de la armadura se rompieron ante una fuerza y velocidad que superaba lo humano.

Sus instintos se lo dijeron en el momento que vio al Arquero Rojo alzar la espada-hacha y empuñarla como una lanza.

Estaba acabado.

-¡HA!-.

EMIYA movió el arma gigante, atravesando el corazón de Cu Alter en un instante. El Berserker no contraataca, ya que no le quedan energías para hacerlo.

La espada-hacha se convierte en polvo de mana, Cu Alter retrocede con la sangre cayendo como cascara hasta tropezar con las escaleras de la entrada de la Casa Blanca, cayendo sentado a ellas, mientras que Archer se arrodilla cansado.

Chaldea gana este encuentro.

* * *

**(En la línea del Norte)**

-¡¿Gah?!- Exclamo Robin, recibiendo una explosión por detrás, siendo mandado a volar.

-Necesitas que te curen... ¡augh!- Exclamo Helena, siendo golpeada por un miasma de otro Pilar Demoniaco.

-¡Robin Hood! ¡Blavatsky!- Exclamo Edison preocupado.

-Guh… algo con un tamaño como este, es difícil imbuir el chi en ellos...- dijo Li Shuwen con dificultad.

Edison observo que el y Shuwen eran los únicos con energías; Elizabeth estaba con heridas en el suelo, Robin tenía una herida por la espalda y Helena estaba respirando el miasma que la golpeo y trataba de sacar de su sistema.

-Nadie mas puede seguir... debo, al menos debo evacuar a todos...-.

-¡¿Y eso de que nos va a servir idiota?!- Exclamo Elizabeth. -Y-Yo... ¡aun puedo luchar!- Tomo su lanza y con dificultad se puso de pie nuevamente. -Guh…-.

-No, no deberías moverte... ya no puedes pelear mas...- dijo Edison.

-La deserción... la traición... ¡que hablen a tus espaldas! Esas son las cosas que mas odio... por eso... yo... ¡Aun puedo seguir luchando!- Exclamo la Lancer con determinación y valor.

-...¡Entonces no tengo otra opción!- Dijo Edison decidido. -¡Blavatsky! ¡Hazte cargo de ellos!-.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Pregunto Helena, girando su cuerpo en el suelo.

-¡Sobrecargar de Noble Fantasma! "¡Esperanza en la Dominación del Mundo!"- Edison empezó a reunir energía mágica dentro de si mismo.

-¡Espera...! ¡¿Piensas auto-destruirte?!-.

-¡No trates de detenerme! ¡Esto es en lo único que pude pensar!-.

-¡Oye! ¡Detente, viejo Edison!- Exclamo Robin.

-Admiro tu coraje, ¡pero no vas a durar siquiera un minuto!- Dijo Li Shuwen.

-¡No me importa! ¡Tengo el deber de proteger a todos! ¡Así sea un poco mas! ¡No como el Presi-Rey de América! ¡No como el Rey de las Invenciones! ¡Ni siquiera como Thomas Alva Edison! ¡Si no, porque soy humano!- Exclamo de grito Edison. -¡Tengo un deber como humano, quien, en el futuro distante, va a aprovechar estas tierras y vivirá en esta nación!-.

-Edison... no lo hagas...- rogó Blavatsky.

-Nos vemos, amigos míos. Confíen en Gudao y Gudako. Estoy totalmente seguro de que ellos los guiaran a la victoria-.

-¡Edison!-.

El Caster empezó a brillar al reunir mas mana en su cuerpo, dentro de poco, su núcleo espiritual no resistiría mucho y explotaría con el.

Cuando Edison estuvo listo y libero todo su poder... nada paso.

…

…

…

-…¿Huh?...- exclamo confundida Helena.

-...¿Qué...?- El mismo Edison estaba confundido.

-¡Hahahahaha! ¡Que horrendo! ¡Que horrendo de tu parte, Edison!- Se burlo una sexta voz. -Al final eres alguien tan ordinario. ¡Indigno de posarte frente a mi! ¡Baja tu cabeza avergonzado, y lárgate inmediatamente!-.

-... Esta... esta repugnante voz... y esa risa sin sentido...- los pelos de Edison se pusieron de punta del coraje.

Esa voz solo le pertenecía a una asquerosa persona que el conocía, pero no podía creer que estuviera aquí.

-N-No me digas... Tú eres...-.

-¡Te lo diré! Yo soy el verdadero genio, aquel que le dieron la tarea como pionero de las estrellas, yo soy...-.

-¡El Histérico! ¡Eres tu, señor Histérico!-.

-¡Soy Nikola Tesla!-.

La sexta se revelo aterrizando cerca del grupo. Era un hombre de rosto elegante y algo guapo de cabello negro largo, con dos mechones por los lados de color celeste como una descarga. Viste un gran traje de juego elegante de color morado, colgando de sus hombros tenía un abrigo negro por fuera y blanco por dentro, que en la zona del cuello tenía un ligero material afelpado de color blanco.

En su mano derecha tenía un guante mecánico que era donde sacaba la electricidad de sus ataques, y ubicado en el torso derecho estaba su generador de electricidad.

Este hombre era el que controlo el electromagnetismo desde el siglo XIX hasta el XX, un gran erudito de la historia humana. El Prometeo moderno.

Y el eterno rival de Edison.

-¡Debes estar bromeando! ¡¿Nikola Tesla?!- Exclamo Blavatsky sin creérselo.

-¡Guh, nnn! Como siempre, apareciendo en un momento como este...- se quejo Edison. -¡Si que eres un hombre el cual sabe cuando llegar! Y ahora me estas diciendo que tú, tú de todas las personas en el mundo, ¡¿me quiere ayudar?!-.

-¡Debes estar bromeando! ¡Así sea invocado un millón de veces, jamás te ayudaría!- Exclamo Tesla. -Estoy intentando salvar esta era... y a aquellos con los que tengo una deuda. Les cause un par de problemas en Inglaterra después de todo-.

Gracias a los Masters de Chaldea se dio cuenta de su error en la Cuarta Singularidad, y esta era su manera de pagar su deuda con ellos.

-Esa reliquia que proviene de la Era de los Dioses esta destinada a desaparecer, gracias al poder de la electricidad, del camino que he creado. Edison. ¡Solo hazte a un lado y admira la belleza de mi gran relámpago! ¡Hahahahahahahahahahaha!-.

-¡Mmph, esa risa suena como algo que ha estado practicando desde la mañana frente a un espejo! ¡Que plan tan meticuloso, digno de un genio!- Reconoció el Caster furioso. -¡Pero no te metas conmigo, Tesla! Al final, ¡no eres nada mas que un excéntrico que ha sobresalido! ¡Un verdadero genio es universal! ¡No eres quien para hablar! ¡Ni siquiera lograste tener una esposa! ¡Te quedaste soltero toda tu vida!- Señalo.

-Tono. Eso solo significa que ninguna mujer fue capaz de igualarme. Los genios están destinados a una vida solitaria. Tu eres realmente solo un hombre ordinario- respondió Tesla.

-¡No soy alguien ordinario! ¡Soy un CEO! ¡Estoy harto de ver genios! ¡Gente como Bell! ¡Un CEO debe usar a los genios también! ¡¿Acaso no puedes comprender eso?! ¡Tonto! ¡Eres un tonto!-.

El resto de Servants veía como ellos discutían con una gota de sudor bajando por sus nucas.

-Vamos, viejo Edison. ¡¿No esta actuando como un niño justo ahora?!- Exclamo Robin.

-Si, si. Muy bien genios. Es momento de comenzar a hacerle frente a la realidad- llamo Helena la atención. -Incluso el poder de la electricidad no puede destruir estos monstruos-.

-…Hmph. No fui invocado por ese extraño hombre para derrotar a esas cosas. Aquellos Masters son quienes están peleando, ¿cierto?- Pregunto Nikola. -Entonces yo solo tengo que mantener a estos monstruos atrapados-.

-... Una jaula eléctrica- dijo Edison.

-Supongo que un hombre ordinario se daría cuenta de ello si doy tantas pistas. Ahora, ¡hazte a un lado! **¡Sistema Keraunos! **¡Sientan el poder del trueno y relámpago de una nueva leyenda!-.

Nikola libero sus relámpagos azules a todos los Pilares, pero estos solo chocaron con ellos, no fue suficiente. Los Pilares Demoniacos rugieron en respuesta al sentir las descargas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tal vez me contuve demasiado!- Exclamo Tesla al ver que su ataque no funciono.

-¡Hah!- Edison genero electricidad y repelió el ataque de un Pilar Demoniaco. -Siempre te ahogas al final. Es por ello que la gente nunca logró escribir una biografía decente sobre ti- se burlo. -Por cierto, mi biografía es distribuida de forma global- agrego para mostrar superioridad.

-¡Tu...!-.

-¡Esta es la verdadera electricidad, el verdadero trueno!-.

Edison libero sus descargas amarillas para hacer lo mismo que iba a hacer Tesla, pero el resultado fue igual. Solo logran enfurecer a los Pilares Demoniacos.

-... Tch-.

-... Tch-.

-Bien, debemos trabajar juntos. Por supuesto, ya que yo poseo el poder de salida mas fuerte, sincronízate conmigo- dijo Tesla.

-Desgraciadamente, estoy de acuerdo. Muy bien. Voy a sobrecargarlo un poco y de manera constante golpearé a esos extraños monstruos- dijo Edison.

-Así es. Los vamos a golpear con suficientes truenos para seguir matando a esos seres inmortales hasta el final de los tiempos. ¡Aquí vamos!-.

-Entendido. ¡Noble Fantasma, activado!-.

**-¡Rayos y truenos, desciendan!-.**

**-¡Trae la luz a este mundo que ha sido teñido de oscuridad!-.**

**-¡Esperanza de la Dominación del Mundo!-.**

**-¡Sistema Keraunos!-.**

Ambos sincronizaron sus relámpagos y los lanzaron al mismo tiempo. Una lluvia de relámpagos azules y amarillos golpearon a los Pilares Demoniacos, que rugieron y temblaron de dolor al recibir las descargas que no se detenían y los inmovilizaban.

-Entonces. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Pregunto Edison al ver que los Pilares se mantenían inmóviles al recibir los relámpagos.

-¡Acabo de decirlo! ¡Nuestro único trabajo es mantener estas cosas selladas!- Grito Tesla. -Odio admitirlo, pero incluso entre las reliquias antiguas que deben desaparecer algún día, algunos objetos tienen sus usos- dijo Tesla...

-¡Estoy observando una enorme cantidad de Ether!- Exclamo Helena.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo exactamente?!- Pregunto Edison.

**-Expandiendo el dominio sagrado. Dominio asegurado. Ajustando la aplicación y limites del castigo divino. Calculando la cantidad de tiempo necesaria para la convergencia y aceleración de la energía mágica. Iniciando la cuenta regresiva-.**

-¡Es Arjuna!- Exclamo Robin.

Arjuna finalmente llego al campo de la línea del norte. El estaba flotando arriba del campo de batalla y en su mano tenía una esfera azul brillante.

-Por favor, si les es posible, evacuen todos. Intentaré mantener el rango tan pequeño como me sea posible, pero... voy a sacrificarme con este ataque. No pienso contenerme- dijo Arjuna, advirtiéndoles del peligro.

-... Un arma... de la Era de los Dioses... ¿una creación divina?- Exclamo Helena consternada, viendo la esfera azul en la mano de Arjuna.

-¡A-Aléjense todos! ¡Si no se alejan serán también consumidos por el ataque!- Grito Robin.

Todos empezaron a alejarse de la zona, con los Pilares Demoniacos inmovilizados, les sería fácil escapar. Arjuna fue el único Servant que quedo en el lugar.

-Por la ira de Shiva, sus vidas terminan aquí. ¡Tomen esto!** ¡Pashupata!**-.

Usando todo su mana, la esfera azul desapareció de su mano y se puso en medio del campo, donde empezó a extenderse como una gran luz que cubrió a todos los Pilares Demoniacos. Destruyendo todo lo que atrapo.

Después que la luz se expandiera y explotara, todos los Servants que escaparon del alcance vieron sorprendidos el gran cráter que quedo. No había rastros del clan Calatin. Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta que ya anocheció.

-Debes estar bromeando... ¿realmente lo logro?- Pregunto Helena incrédula.

Arjuna estaba en el centro del cráter, respirando cansado. Uso todo su mana para realizar ese ataque. Ya no tenía mana para mantenerse.

-Espero que... esto sea suficiente para expiar mis acciones- deseo, alzando la mirada a la luna. -Karna... como te sentiste... ahora yo... finalmente...- desapareció en polvos de mana.

-Hemos ganado...- susurro Edison.

-Parece que así es...- dijo Tesla.

-¡Realmente lo hemos logrado, Robin!- Exclamo Elizabeth alegre.

-... Aunque tengo sentimientos encontrados como otro compañero Archer. Hombre, es un mundo enorme el de allá afuera- suspiro Robin.

-Ahora que he terminado mi deber aquí, debo darme prisa y atender mis otros trabajos. Discúlpenme- dijo Li Shuwen, despidiéndose y corriendo hacía quien sabe donde.

-¡Hahaha!- Empezó a reír Edison. -Su Noble Fantasma puede que les haya dado el golpe final, ¡pero fue MI habilidad con la electricidad lo que contuvo a esos gigantes!-.

-Deja de engañarte, Edison. Eras solo la reserva. Incluso un simple apoyo. Fue la electricidad de Nikola Tesla lo que sello a esos monstruos. ¡Si hubiese estado al máximo poder, podría haber explotado todo el continente!- Exclamo Tesla.

-Hmm, podría argumentar contra eso si quisiera, pero... estoy de un muy buen humor en estos momentos. Lo dejaré así. En este período, el tiempo es infinito-.

-¿Que?-.

-¿Que? ¿Acaso quieres pelear?-.

-Por supuesto que no. Nunca prestaría mi oído a las bromas de un hombre ordinario...- Tesla recibió un golpe en el hombro de Edison, sorprendiéndolo.

-Oops, se me resbalo la mano- dijo Edison, obviamente fue intencional.

Pero rugió de dolor al sentir una descarga eléctrica en su espalda, cortesía de Tesla.

-Oops, se me escapó un poco de electricidad- dijo Tesla.

Ambos se miraron unos instantes, para posterior empezar a golpearse.

-Um, ellos han comenzado a pelear- señalo Elizabeth, viendo la pelea.

-Solo déjalos. La guerra ha terminado. Son libres de lastimarse tanto como quieran- dijo Robin.

-Ni siquiera los artículos de William Hearts podrían contener un espectáculo tan absurdo como este- comento Helena. -Heh, pero esos dos van por el camino indicado... sucede que el camino es algo pequeño, así que siempre van a terminar peleando uno con el otro- ella sonrió.

En el pasado, aquellos que deseaban ver la felicidad de otros fueron forzados a tomar la espada. Si ellos no gobernaban a través de la violencia, nadie hubiera llegado a saber de sobre la felicidad.

Pero Helena sabía que Edison y Tesla eran diferentes. Ellos no lucharon con espadas, si no con su intelecto.

-Ellos son la prueba de que la humanidad ha progresado lentamente... el fruto de la historia misma- dijo Helena, viéndolos pelear como niños. -¿Lo entiendes ahora, Beowulf? Tu lado nunca hubiese podido conseguir la victoria desde un inicio. Ellos han traído felicidad y fortuna a mucha mas gente... mas de lo que los tuyos lo han hecho-.

El Servant Celta, que se mantuvo apartado de la lucha desde la aparición de los Pilares Demonios solo suspiro, aceptando su derrota por las palabras de Helena.

-Así que ya no es mas una era donde la fuerza lo es todo, ¿eh? Que triste- comento Beowulf.

-Tal vez. El avanzar y al progresar, algunas cosas se pueden terminar perdiendo: Grandes historias de muchos héroes se desaparecen, y aquellos que queda es mas blando y poco interesante... pero estos eruditos y excéntricos comparten la misma pasión de "hacer a alguien desconocido feliz" y trabajan duro para lograrlo-.

-... Ya veo. Pero por ahora, aun necesitas la fuerza de alguien como yo, ¿verdad?-.

-Así es. Nos vemos, Beowulf. Espero que nos volvamos a ver en otra invocación-.

-¡Hahahahaha! ¡Eso suena genial, podría ser mas divertido que en esta ocasión!-.

Al decir eso, Beowulf desapareció en partículas mágicas, siendo el último soldado del bando Celta en caer.

La guerra termino, América gano.

* * *

**(En la Casa Blanca)**

El holograma de Romani apareció delante del grupo. **-**_"¡L-Lo lograron! ¡Chicos, hemos ganado! ¡El "Clan Calatin" en la frontera norte ha sido completamente aniquilado! ¡Y Cu Chulainn también esta derrotado!-._

-¡Confirmando el colapso del Espíritu de Origen! ¡La materialización del Espíritu Heroico Cu Chulainn esta desapareciendo!- Informo Mash.

-¡Ganamos! ¡Otra Singularidad a la lista de completadas!- Celebro Gudako.

-Que alivio...- suspiro aliviado Gudao.

-¡Este es el fin, Cu Chulainn!- Exclamo Rama.

Cu Alter chasqueo la lengua. -Tch. Demonios... para que ese bastardo de Archer me tomara con sorpresa con esa técnica... parece que he perdido el toque...-.

-¡Danos el Santo Grial!- Exigió Gudako.

-Este es el fin de mi rol como el Rey de la Locura, Cu Chualinn. Sin embargo... antes que termine, debo invocar al Dios Demonio que protege el Santo Grial. Buena suerte, mocosos- le deseo Cu Alter.

-¡Espera!- Exclamo Gudao, pero era tarde.

Cu Alter tomo el Grial con ambas manos y empezó a invocar al Dios Demonio.

-Oh Santo Grial. El último recipiente que hace los deseos realidad. Manifiéstate. Recuerda. ¡Te has unido a los 72 Dioses Demonios!-.

Un barro negro salió del Grial y envolvió por completo a Cu Alter. El Grial empezó a canalizar el mana para la invocación del Dios Demonio que lo protege.

-¡¿Aun hay mas?! Ugh, mis fuerzas están a punto de llegar a su limite- se quejo Rama.

-No puede ser. Archer ya esta sin energías y Rama y Mash están al límite. No podremos seguir luchando- dijo Gudao al observar la situación.

Una luz se manifestó detrás de los Masters, al voltear, vieron a Nightingale la que manifestaba esa luz.

-¿Nightingale?- Pregunto Gudako.

**-Cortaré todo aquello que se venenoso, y todo aquello que cause daño ¡Plegaría de Nightingale!-.**

El Noble Fantasma que materializa la mentalidad y el deseo de Nightingale por ayudar a la gente se libero.

La figura de una enfermera de tamaño gigante hecha de mana apareció arriba de la Berserker. La figura tenía algo parecido a una espada en mano, alzo el objeto y libero una luz con partículas a todos sus aliados.

-¡Mis heridas!- Exclamo Rama, viendo sus rasguños y heridas hechas por Cu Chulainn estaban sanando.

Archer y Mash también vieron y sintieron como recuperaban fuerzas. EMIYA ya era capaz de levantarse, incluso su brazo derecho sano.

-Master, ahora es el momento de salvar vidas. Yo me encargaré de tratar las heridas de todos. Todo volverá a ser como era antes- dijo Nightingale. -Una y otra vez, todas las veces que sean necesarias. Para aplastar aquello que sea atroz, para sobrepasar la desesperación. Para ello, le ofrezco todo lo que tengo-.

-¡Nightingale-san!- Mash sonrió por el apoyo y devoción de la Berserker.

-Realmente... esa es una mentalidad estúpida y desesperante- comento EMIYA, poniéndose de pie. _-Y no me importa lo hipócrita que suene que lo diga, ya que soy hipócrita-._

Proyecto su arco. A pesar de haberse curado la mayoría de sus heridas, aun estaba agotado, por lo que ser de apoyo con sus flechas era su papel ahora.

El Grial brillo y su luz cubrió a Cu Chulainn Alter. Del barro salió lo que se llamaría un tentáculo de color gris que tenía el diseño de un pilar. El pilar tenía algunas fisuras, que al abrirse, se revelaron que eran ojos rojos con pupilas y tenían la forma de diamante por todo su cuerpo.

-Uno de los 72 Dioses Pilares Demoniacos... Rango número 38. El demonio de la guerra, Halphas- se presento el Pilar Demonio. -La guerra nunca se desvanecerá de este mundo. Las armas nunca desaparecerán de este mundo. Los mortales están destinados a seguir peleando, girando como tornillos en un ciclo sin fin-.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Yo me niego a eso! ¡Lo gritaré así sea un millón de veces!- Respondió Nightingale con energías. -¡Cuando las vidas salvadas sobrepasen aquellas que se han perdido, aquel espiral de conflicto eventualmente dejará de existir! No, YO HARÉ que se detenga. Ese es mi deber como un Servant. Así que desaparece de este mundo, Dios Demonio. ¡Nunca me rendiré, aun si eso significa cientos de muertes!-.

-Yo soy aquel que provoca los conflictos. Ustedes que desean la paz en sus corazones... ¡Ustedes son innecesarios!- dijo Halphas, disparando una serie de estallidos.

Rama y EMIYA las esquivaron, mientras que Mash se puso delante de sus Senpais y los protegió de las explosiones. Los dos Masters ni pestañearon por la cercanía de ese ataque.

La enfermera hecha de mana que era el Noble Fantasma de Nightingale levanto el objeto que tenía en mano, descendiéndolo para golpear al Dios Demonio, que lo repelió con una neblina de miasma.

Archer empezó a disparar flechas explosivas contra el Pilar. Como no podría moverse, había que aprovechar. Las flechas impactaron en los ojos, explotando al contacto. Otros de los ojos apuntaron a Archer y salto, esquivando los láseres.

Rama lanzo alguna de sus armas guardadas como proyectiles, pero fueron repelidas por el miasma que libero el Pilar Demoniaco.

-Los de abajo serán un problema...- susurro Archer, apuntando sus flechas a los ojos que están mas abajo.

Mas miasma salió del pilar, haciendo que las flechas sean repelidas. Archer chasqueo la lengua. Al ser un Pilar Demoniaco, armas corrientes no le harán daño, pero un arma divina como la espada de Rama sin duda lo lastimaría, además, esta tenía el bono de ser muy efectiva contra seres demoniacos, el problema es poder golpearlo.

_-Master, recomiendo que no se acerque a ese miasma, puede ser toxico para los humanos- _dijo Archer a su Master a través de su conexión.

_-Lo se, no es el primer Dios Demonio que enfrentamos- _respondió Gudako, recordando sus encuentros con esos Pilares en Roma y Okeanos.

-¡Ese miasma debe ser purgada!- Nightingale uso mas mana en su NP. La silueta de la enfermera golpeo el suelo delante del Pilar, expulsando un aura que sosegaba un poco el miasma.

-¡Archer! ¡Necesito que me cubras para que pueda usar todo mi poder y acabar con ese Pilar de una vez!- Exclamo Rama.

-De acuerdo, pero asegúrate de no fallar- dijo Archer.

Gracias al Noble Fantasma de Nightingale, el puede proyectar un Noble Fantasma de su Unlimited Blade Works mas, pero no puede proyectar uno poderoso o destructivo, además que necesita algo que pueda pasar la miasma que el Pilar Demoniaco pueda generar y herirlo para que Rama pueda acabarlo.

Al pensar en eso, un arma se le vino a la mente y uso lo que le quedaba de Od para traerla. Un destello azul surgió entre sus manos y el arma seleccionada apareció.

Era **Gae Dearg: La Rosa Roja del Exorcismo**. Una de las dos Lanzas de Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, y que el obtuvo en esta Singularidad. Un arma capaz de cortar toda protección mágica al cortar el prana, su habilidad es pasiva, por lo que solo tiene que lanzarla y funcionara.

Usando Refuerzo para cambiar su forma, la coloco en el arco y cambio a una flecha larga de color carmesí y de un tamaño robusto. Tensó lo que mas pudo en la cuerda, y la solto.

La lanza golpeo al Pilar Demoniaco justo en el centro. Halphas emitió un chillido de dolor, al sentir que esa arma lo cortaba todo de el. Rama y Gudao vieron esa como su oportunidad.

-¡Por mi último Sello de Comando, Rama, usa todo tu poder y acaba con el Dios Demonio!- Ordeno Gudao, usando su último Sello de Comando.

-¡A la orden, Master!- Dijo Rama, levantando su espada, que empezó a flotar arriba suyo.

El arma se puso de lado y empezó a girar a alta velocidad, pareciendo un disco brillante giratorio.

**-¡Toma esto! ¡Brahmastra!-.**

Rama lanzo la espada contra el Pilar Demoniaco, que al sentir y ver el arma acercarse a el. Lanzo explosiones para detener el avance, pero el Noble Fantasma cortaba todo los ataques que se le lanzaba, su propiedad contra los seres demoniacos también afectaba a los ataques de esos seres.

El arma impacto con Halphas, quien soltó un grito antes de callarse de golpe, y como un árbol, la mitad de su cuerpo empezó a caer al ser cortada, al mismo tiempo que la mitad de la Casa Blanca detrás suyo caía por el corte del Noble Fantasma.

-Malditos... humanos...- fue lo último que dijo Halphas cuando su cuerpo toco el suelo. El desapareció en polvo de od y el Santo Grial dentro de el descendió al suelo.

Mash se acerco al Grial y lo tomo con cuidado. -El Santo Grial ha sido recuperado. ¡Misión completa!-.

-¡Viva!- Exclamo Gudako.

-Tuvimos suerte que el Noble Fantasma de Rama fuera efectivo contra el Pilar, o habría sido realmente difícil- suspiro Gudao, sus manos encima de sus rodillas.

-Debía hacer que todo el esfuerzo por sanarme valiera la pena- respondió Rama, recuperando su espada.

-Ganamos, pero... hubo demasiados sacrificios...- dijo Mash triste.

-¿De que estas hablando? Somos Sirvientes. Somos invocados para pelear, y estamos destinados a pelear para salvar a otros- dijo Rama a Mash. -Esta batalla ha sido una de gran escala en cuanto a otras épocas. Algunos se arrepentirán de nunca haber llegado al final de la pelea, pero ninguno huyo del combate. Despídete de ellos con una sonrisa-.

-Además, los Servants solo somos herramientas, es normal que seamos desechados al final. Y no morimos realmente, ya que estamos muertos desde el inicio- señalo Archer.

-Es cierto...- dijo Mash, se le olvido ese detalle.

* * *

**(Con el grupo del Sur)**

Elizabeth suspiro. -¡Estoy agotada! Francia, luego Roma, ¡y ahora América! Dios santo, debes aprender a saber cuando dejar de llamar músicos-.

-¡¿Ya has sido invocada tres veces?!- Exclamo Robin sorprendido. -¿Por que? ¡¿Hay acaso alguna clase de demanda por chicas vírgenes?!- Hasta el le parecía injusto que un Servant fuera invocado tantas veces.

Elizabeth se ruborizo por las últimas palabras de Robin. -¡¿A-A-A quien estas llamando virgen?! Si vuelves a decir algo como eso, ¡te voy a golpear con mi micrófono, pervertido!-.

-Si, claro- Robin no le tomo importancia. -Aun así, debo decir que nuestros Masters son bastante buenos. Esta es la quinta, ¿verdad? ¿En cuanto otros infiernos han tenido que aventurarse...?-.

-Tienes razón, aunque los dos aun están muy lejos de ser mi Master ideal, pero me gusta un poco su espíritu. ¡Constantemente tratando de alcanzar las estrellas!- Sonrió satisfecha. -En fin, Robin. Me iré primero-.

Tras despedirse, Elizabeth desapareció en un brillo dorado, volviendo al Trono de los Héroes.

-Si claro, cuídate- el Archer suspiro. -Me pregunto si llegaré a ser llamado de nuevo- a pesar de lo fastidioso que fue, no puede negar que también fue divertido. -... Tal vez debería estudiar sobre trampas mas efectivas, para cada clase de era y lugares-.

Con ese pensamiento, también desapareció en un brillo dorado.

-Señor Edison. El mundo ha sido salvado, ¿no es eso maravilloso?- Pregunto Helena sonriente.

-Si... tienes razón, esto fue lo mejor- dijo Edison. -Nosotros somos "e pluribus unum". Incluso América no puede sostenerse sola. Caí en la desesperación y pensé solamente en el bien de esta nación... ese fue mi primer error-.

-... Yo pienso que eso esta bien. Al final, fue gracias a que decidiste pelear lo que mantuvo a esta nación a salvo antes de que ellos llegaran. Puede que hubieran un montón de errores durante el proceso, pero encontrar la respuesta correcta es para lo que eres mejor Edison, ¿cierto?-.

-Tienes razón-.

-Hah. Justo a cualquier hombre ordinario en acción- dijo Tesla. -Terminaste por encontrarte con problemas innecesarios debido a que te lanzaste ciegamente a los cambios sin entender primero las teorías-.

-¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a teorías vacías? Tales como aquellas creadas por cierta persona- pregunto Edison molesto.

-¿Huh?-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Ustedes dos deberían intentar llevarse bien ahora que es momento de partir...- intervino Helena antes de que iniciaran otra pelea. -Ya casi es hora. Señor Edison, me alegro de haber logrado pelear a su lado. Señor Tesla, reconozco que usted es un genio, pero debe aprender a como tratar con los demás... o eso me gustaría decir, pero supongo que eres un genio debido a que, justamente, no sabes como encajar con otros. Parece que es difícil ser un genio-.

Blavatsky se rio, desapareciendo en un brillo dorado, quedando solo Edison y Tesla.

-Santo cielo. Y pensar que terminaría uniendo fuerzas contigo de entre todas las personas en el mundo para salvar esta nación- suspiro Edison, ni el mismo se lo creía.

-Hay algunas cosas que serían impensables en nuestra vida. Eso es lo que significa ser un Servant, señor Ordinario- respondió Tesla.

-Hah. Seré invocado una vez mas, y cuando eso ocurra... pelearé por el bien de ellos- dijo Edison, refiriéndose a ambos Ritsukas. -Esta vez, como un adecuado Servant… junto a Karna y Blavatsky-.

Al decir eso, sonrió esperando ese momento, desapareciendo en un brillo dorado.

-Hmph. Esto es tan irritante como la electricidad estática. Y pensar que mis conclusiones serían las mismas que las de un hombre ordinario- dijo Tesla, esta vez para si mismo. -Pero es verdad. Si aparece la oportunidad, este dios del rayo luchara por la humanidad. Aunque... no me molestaría si yo fuera invocado primero, pero eso es algo que depende totalmente de la suerte...-.

El desapareció en un brillo dorado, siendo el último Servant de esa zona en volver al Trono de los Héroes.

* * *

**(En la Casa Blanca)**

-¡Nightingale-san!- Hablo Mash mirando a la Berserker.

-¿Si?-.

-Cuando estaba a punto de rendirme, su voz fue la que me ayudo a levantarme una vez mas. ¡Muchas gracias!- Mash hizo una reverencia de respeto y agradecimiento.

-Es cierto, sin tu ayuda nunca hubiéramos logrado ganar. Ahora veo porque te dicen el Ángel de Crimea- ¡Muchas gracias!- Dijo Gudao, profundamente agradecido.

-No es necesario que me agradezcan. Ese fue nuestro acuerdo originalmente- dijo Nightingale. -Parece ser que el tratamiento ha sido completado. Hemos curado las heridas de una nación entera, y no las de un solo individuo, y aceptare su gratitud con respeto. Sin embargo, a cambio... permita que estreche las manos de ambos, señorita Gudako, señor Gudao- pidió la enfermera con una sonrisa gentil.

-Claro, pero ¿puedo preguntar porque?- Pregunto Gudako con curiosidad.

-Mi placer secreto siempre fue estrechar la mano de un paciente de esta manera una vez que ha sido dado de alta de un hospital- respondió la enfermera.

-Tienes un lado algo lindo, Nightingale- dijo Gudao, estirando su mano, aunque con algo de cuidado.

-No se preocupe, ajustaré mi fuerza acorde al apretón. En fin, manténganse saludables, Master Gudao, Master Gudako-.

Nightingale estrecho con las dos manos la mano de Gudao, y posterior con la mano de Gudako. Ambos sintieron una gentileza y calor que no se hubiera esperado de alguien tan estoica y dura como Nightingale, pero demuestra su buen corazón.

Rama y Archer conversaban mientras los Masters y Mash se despedían de Florence.

-Tu habilidad con el arco es bastante buena, Archer, y tu versatilidad con esas espadas me impresiona. Ojala llegue un momento donde podamos tener una competencia amistosa- dijo Rama, estirando la mano.

-No soy alguien de hacer esas cosas, pero no sería malo, aunque deberías dejar de fingir ser un Saber- dijo Archer con cordialidad y aceptando el apretón. Al menos al final podía ser amable.

De repente, el suelo tuvo un pequeño temblor que sacudió a todo por sorpresa. La imagen holográfica del Doctor Roman apareció ante el grupo.

_-"Lamento interrumpir una buena escena. Con el Santo Grial recuperado, ¡la corrección de esta era comenzara pronto! Las preparaciones para volver han sido completadas. Es momento de despedirse"-._

-Siempre arruinando buenos momentos, ¿no Doctor? Tal vez deba quitarle un rato sus videos de Magi Mari para que aprenda a no interrumpir- dijo Gudako con una sonrisa siniestra.

_-"¡No, por favor, Ritsuka-chan! ¡No seas tan cruel!"- _Exclamo Romani en pánico.

-Si... en fin, Nightingale, tenemos que irnos ahora...- dijo Mash.

-Señorita Mas. Antes de eso, ¿le importaría si hablamos un poco?- Pidió Nightingale.

-¿Eh? Si...-.

-Mi deseo es eliminar la necesidad de hospitales en el mundo entero. Eso significa, atención medica adecuada y de forma accesible en cada hogar. Jamás hubiese imaginado, que aún después de mas de 100 años, algo como eso no haya sido logrado. Pero aún hay una cosa en la cual aun sigo creyendo. Qué, algún día, las enfermedades puedan ser erradicadas totalmente. No habrán mas pacientes que mueran llenos de desesperación y resentimiento. No tener que volver a ver los últimos momentos agonizantes de un soldado el cual me tenía respeto. Es por ello que estoy peleando, Ambos, ahora, y por siempre en el futuro. Tu igualmente debes continuar viviendo... para ti misma-.

-Si. Muchas gracias, en verdad, jefa de enfermeras- agradeció Mash. Esas palabras llegaron a su corazón.

-Señorita Mash. Los sueños y los deseos son cosas totalmente diferentes. Mi deseo no es mi sueño. En el momento que la gente clasifica algo como un sueño, lo mal entienden como algo que esta muy lejano. El hacer frente a la realidad de manera constante, entendiendo los números, y luchando sin descanso es lo que abre las puertas a los deseos de las personas. Sobrepasar las lagrimas, y aplastar la resignación... Ese el el único camino que la humanidad puede caminar-.

-El camino que uno desea... se abrirá conforme sigas luchando...- susurro Mash.

-Ahora, me gustaría hablar un momento con el Señor Emiya- pidió Nightingale.

EMIYA levanto las cejas, intrigado por lo que la enfermera quisiera decirle, por lo que se acerco.

-Seré lo mas directa: de todos los Servants que he conocido desde que fui invocada, usted es el que esta mas enfermo de todos. Lo supe en el instante en que lo vi hasta ahora-.

EMIYA abrió los ojos sorprendidos, no se espero esto.

-Si estoy enfermo como dices, ¿cúal sería mi enfermedad, y porque no la curo en el instante en que me vio?- Pregunto Archer interesado.

-En palabras que entienda; usted esta roto. Sueña con un objetivo que no es sano y solo quiere desaparecer. Desconozco las razones por la cual desea eso, pero si se esto. Y es que usted y yo somos similares- señalo Florence. -No se de que se arrepentirá, o que fantasma lo persigue, pero si se que no debe de arrepentirse, ya que no debió estar equivocado-.

Archer frunció el ceño con enojo. -Tu no me conoces, así que no tienes derecho hablarme así-.

-Tiene razón, y por eso lo trate en cuanto lo vi. Ya que su tratamiento esta fuera de mis capacidades. Un corazón tan duro y frio como el acero, pero puro como el cristal no puede ser tratado por medicina. Pero estoy segura que mientras siga en este viaje, encontrara la cura, y una respuesta mas allá de lo que usted piensa-.

Archer bajo la mirada, pensativo ante eso. El era un hombre roto, y cosas como la esperanza dejo de creerlas hace mucho, por lo que no encontraba sentido en las palabras de Nightingale.

Pero tal vez, tal vez en este viaje con los dos Masters, pueda encontrar algo.

Tal vez solo sea una perdida de tiempo, o tal vez no. Como sea, podría ser interesante.

-Lo tendré en mente- dijo Archer, cruzándose de brazos.

-Con eso me conformo por ahora- dijo Nightingale, mirando ahora a los dos jóvenes. -Espero que siempre haya luz en sus caminos. Hasta pronto. Esperaré hasta que un día nos volvamos a encontrar-.

Al termina de hablar, se desvaneció en un brillo y polvo dorado. Quedando por último Rama.

Rama carraspeo un poco. -Parece que soy el último. Mash, Masters. Mi deseo aun no se ha vuelto realidad, pero aun así... estoy orgulloso de las muchas cosas que pasaron durante esta batalla. Fui capaz de rescatar a Sita. Y en tiempo récord-.

-Agradecemos mucho tu ayuda, Rama. Sin ti no hubiéramos logrado ganar- agradeció Gudako sonriendo.

-Me alegro poder formar un vinculo tan bello con ustedes como el que tengo con Sita y mi hermano menor Lakshmana. Si en algún momento puedo ser el Servant de alguno de ustedes una vez mas, eso me va a traer la mas grande felicidad posible. ¡Espero que volvamos a encontrarnos un día!-.

-¡Por supuesto, nosotros también esperamos eso!- Respondió Gudao.

Rama fue el último en desaparecer. Y tras el volver al Trono de Héroes, el cuerpo de los jóvenes empezó a brillar, marcando el Rayshift de vuelta a Chaldea.

* * *

**(En Chaldea)**

Tras volver y verificar que las heridas de Mash, y sobre todo de Archer se empezaran a curar progresivamente. Los dos Masters, su Kouhai, y el Arquero Rojo estaban en la sala de comando, recibiendo los elogios e informe del Doctor Roman y de Da Vinci. Mientras tecnicos del equipo se hacían cargo del Santo Grial.

-Buen trabajo, ustedes tres. No, ahora son 4. Realmente fue una gran idea haberte invocado, Archer. No sabía que pudo haber pasado sin tu ayuda- dijo Roman.

-Por supuesto que fue buena idea, fue mía después de todo- dijo Gudako.

-Tengo que reconocer que no esperaba nada de esto cuando fui invocado, pero como Servant seguiré las ordenes de mi Master, y tampoco puedo darle la espalda a la humanidad aunque quiera- dijo Archer.

-Si, ver a Archer-san me demostró que aun me falta mucho si quiero ser una buena Servant para Senpai- dijo Mash motivada.

-Es bueno oírlo, entonces no te quejaras sobre los entrenamientos- dijo Scathach, sentada en la silla de comando con las piernas cruzadas.

-¡Si!- Dijo Mash instintivamente.

…

…

…

…

…

-¿…Fou…?- Exclamo Fou, mirando confundido a Scathach.

-¡¿EEEEHHH?! ¡¿Qué hace Scathach aquí?! No, mejor dicho. ¡¿Cómo es posible que este aquí?!- Exclamo Romani de golpe.

-Vaya- exclamo Da Vinci impresionada.

-¡Scathach!- Exclamaron ambos hermanos al unísono.

-¿Sigues viva? Madre mía- exclamo Archer, mas sorprendo de ver a Scathach casi ilesa que su presencia aquí, aunque si lo estaba.

-Eso ofende. Es cierto que Cu Chulainn me dio un buen golpe con esa técnica inesperada, pero recuperarse de heridas como esas es lo que hago yo- respondió Scathach.

-P-Pero, ¿cómo llego a Chaldea, Scathach-san?- Pregunto Mash.

-Le puse una Runa de seguimiento a Archer cuando nos separamos, aunque ni yo misma pensé que funcionaria tan bien- respondió Scathach.

En la espalda del Arquero Rojo brillo una Runa hasta desaparecer, los dos Masters vieron sorprendido eso, y Archer puso los ojos en blanco al no notarlo.

-Aunque para alcanzarlos tuve que apresurarme en mi combate con Li Shuwen, realmente es un buen guerrero, de los que no se ven siempre- comento para si misma. -Y respondiendo a la primera pregunta, es un mal habito mío, ya que no pude quedarme sentada al ver lo mal que ustedes están...-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto Gudako.

-La chica no sabe usar bien el peso de su escudo y tiene un estilo de combate que no le va bien, y los Masters, aunque son algo buenos, no sirve de nada quedarse de pie en un lugar durante el combate, es una invitación a que los maten. Llámenlo un capricho, pero no podía quedarme sentada al ver lo inexpertos que son-.

-En resumen... ¿nos va a ayudar?- Pregunto Mash.

-Si, ustedes necesitan entrenamiento urgente, y como parece que el principal encargado es un inútil que no les ha dado ni siquiera entrenamiento básico, tendré hacerlo yo- respondió Scathach, poniéndose de pie. -Y como estoy aquí, aprovechare para ayudarlos con el resto de Singularidades-.

Ella no lo consideraba un mal trato. Entrenaría a estos jóvenes para que puedan sobrevivir y a cambio viajaría con ellos, encontrando a nuevos guerreros con los que pudiera desafiar. Ese último pensamiento la llenaba de algo de emoción.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Con Scathach aumentamos nuestro fuerza de ataque!- Exclamo Gudako.

La Lancer miro a Archer. -Espero trabajar bien contigo, Archer- le sonrió juguetonamente.

EMIYA suspiro, debía ser su instinto, o su experiencia con su mala suerte, pero sentía que todo se volvería mas fastidioso a partir de ahora.

-B-Bueno... Ritsuka-chan, ¿por que tu y Archer no le muestran las instalaciones a Scathach?- Pidió Romani a la Master pelirroja, aun sin terminar de analizar todo. -Fujimaru-kun y Mash-chan pueden ir a descansar mientras tanto-.

-Bien, tengo algo de hambre, por lo que pasemos a la cafetería primero- dijo Gudako, mirando a su Servant. -¿Puedes hacer algo delicioso para festejar que completamos la primera Singularidad en la que estas? Archer es muy buen cocinero-.

-¿Oh? Pues será interesante que tan bueno es- dijo Scathach intrigada.

Cada uno salió de la sala de comando, Gudako, Archer, y Scathach a la cafetería, mientras que Gudao y Mash a sus habitaciones.

-Es sorprendente que Scathach pudiera seguirnos, pero me siento mas confiado ahora, alguien tan fuerte como ella de nuestro lado será útil- dijo Gudao.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo, Senpai?- Pregunto Mash de repente.

-Claro-.

-Muchas cosas tristes ocurrieron durante este viaje, como siempre. Es por ello que puede llegar a ser un poco... inapropiado que diga algo como esto. Pero... me estoy divirtiendo- revelo Mash con una sonrisa. -El viajar a diferentes lugares del mundo y eras con usted y Gudako-Senpai. Hemos conocido a muchas personas y héroes. En esta ocasión, fuimos a América junto con Archer-san, y conocimos a héroes de la región, como Geronimo y Billy. Y fuimos capaces de ver la increíblemente fuerte convicción de Nightingale-.

-Si. Conocer a muchas personas, y ser capaz de pelear a su lado es algo que nunca imagine que me sucedería. Incluso los enemigos que conocimos poseían personalidades muy vividas- señalo Ritsuka.

-Si... es increíble. Estoy segura que ningún mago ha podido experimentar semejante viaje. Aunque nuestro viaje jamás será escrito en la historia. Se quedara grabado en nuestras memorias. Quiero atesorar estas memorias por siempre y para siempre... Así es como me siento-.

-Me siento de la misma manera, y de seguro mi hermana siente lo mismo que nosotros- dijo Ritsuka seguro.

Mash sonrió. Pero de repente su cuerpo se paralizo, el latido de su corazón resonó en sus oídos, y sintió como sus fuerzas empezaban a dejarla.

-¿Huh?-.

-¿Fou?- Fou miro extraño a Mash.

-¿Mash?-.

La pelirosa no pudo permanecer mas de pie, cayo desplomada al suelo.

-¡Fou! ¡Fou, fou!-

-¡Mash!- Fujimaru se agacho y vio a la chica. No se miraba bien. -¡Despierta, Mash! ¡MASH!-.

* * *

**N/A: 10933 palabras. El capítulo mas largo que he escrito en toda mi historia de escritor. Pero quería terminar la Singularidad en este capítulo.**

**Ya terminamos la Singularidad de América, y Scathach se unió al grupo, pero los síntomas de Mash se mostraron al final, para dejarlos preocupados. El siguiente capitulo será mas relajado, y después comenzaremos con los eventos.**

**El evento donde se unirá Chloe lo hare de dos o tres capítulos, ya que no conozco bien el evento tratare de hacerlo lo mas corto y entendible posible, y después de ese, vendrá el de Fate/Zero Orden.**

**Sobre la pelea. Algunos querían que EMIYA usara UBW, pero no lo vi como el momento, además, el solo lo usa si sus opciones se acabaron, cosa que no era así.**

**Reconozco que EMIYA no hubiera ganado en un 1 vs 1 contra Cu Alter, pero aquí tuvo la ayuda de Rama y Nightingale, sobre todo esta última, ya que le curo varias veces.**

**Sobre las últimas palabras de Nightingale a Archer son ciertas, como todos sabemos, Archer es un hombre que esta mas roto que Shirou, por lo que no tiene ninguna esperanza ni aprecio en si mismo, incluso confiar en los demás se le es difícil. Y como dijo Nightingale, ambos son parecidos, ya que se esforzaron por salvar a otros, solo que de diferente método, y que Nightingale nunca se arrepintió, como se expreso aquí.**

**Sobre el Nine Lives Blade Works... bueno, ya salió la tercera película de Heaven Fell y podría considerarse mi manera de honrarla, además que sirvió XD. Espero que pronto salga en Latinoamérica.**

**Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	20. Capitulo 19

**Capitulo 19: La Verdad de Mash**

* * *

Todos se encontraban en la sala de comando con las luces apagadas. Después de que Mash colapsara, Ritsuka llamo al Doctor quien la reviso y la dejo en una cama del aula medica, Fou se quedo con ella a cuidarla.

Cuando Gudako, Archer y Scathach se enteraron, fueron a ver a Mash, Archer aprovecho para usar Análisis Estructural en ella, y lo que descubrió lo sorprendió, y enojo un poco.

Roman entro a la sala de comando con una mirada seria. Al verlo entrar, el par de hermanos se acerco inmediatamente a el.

-¿Cómo esta Mash, Doctor?- Pregunto Gudako.

-¿Qué le paso? ¿Por que se desmayo tan de repente?- Pregunto Gudao.

-¿Fue por el agotamiento de la Singularidad?-.

-¿Estará bien?-.

-Suficiente- hablo Scathach, tomando del cuello de la camisa a cada Master y alejándolos de Roman. -Entiendo su preocupación, pero si hacen tantas preguntas no podrán obtener sus respuestas- dijo para calmarlos.

-Gracias- Roman dejo unos papeles en la mesa de mando y volteo a verlos. -Hay algo que tengo que decirles a los dos, y es sobre Mash- le dijo a los hermanos.

-¿Le paso algo malo?- Pregunto Gudako nerviosa.

-Chaldea es una organización enlistada bajo las Naciones Unidas, si, pero a decir verdad, también es una instalación de investigación de la Asociación de Magos... para la familia Animusphere- empezó a hablar Romani, ya no teniendo vuelta atrás. -En nombre de poder salvaguardar el futuro de la humanidad, ellos llevaron a cabo un gran numero de experimentos poco éticos. El propósito era fusionar un Espíritu Heroico con un humano... los experimentos Demi-Servant-.

Scathach puso los ojos en blanco, no necesitaba clarividencia para saber a donde llevaría la conversación. No importa cuanto tiempo pasara, los Magos nunca cambiaban.

-Así como ya deben de saberlo, a pesar de ser usados como familiares, los Espíritus Heroicos son entidades super humanas. Ellos incluso pueden asesinar a su propio Master para regresar al Trono de Héroes si así lo desean. Difícilmente podríamos llamarlos un arma segura. Por ello, el anterior director busco una forma mas confiable para aprovechar su poder- continuó Roman. -Normalmente usarían reliquias relacionadas a ellos como un catalizador para la invocación, pero Chaldea uso niños humanos en su lugar. Niños que no solo poseían los circuitos mágicos para lograr invocar Espíritus Heroicos, sino también, almas inocentes-.

-Que horrible...- comento Gudako.

-Pero si solo usaban niños, entonces, ¿los Servants no serían invocados al azar?- Pregunto Gudao, pensando que también era horrible.

-Mas que al azar, depende de si algún Servant esta interesado- hablo Archer, atrayendo la atención. -Sin el Mago no tiene un catalizador para invocar, entonces el Servant debe tener uno para ser invocado, y en el caso de que no sea así, entonces se elegirá al Servant mas compatible para el Master, aunque al hacer eso es como gritar en el Trono de los Héroes quien quiere ser invocado y el primero en aceptar aparece- explico.

El era invocado siempre como Servant de Rin porque el tenía la gema que ella uso para salvarlo y por su relación que mantuvo en vida, también, en otra línea de tiempo, donde el poder de los Servants eran usados en cartas, le presto la ayuda a una versión de Emiya Shirou que abandono todo por su hermana, ya que escucho el llamado de este y al ver que no seguiría el mismo estúpido camino acepto.

Con ese último pensamiento le hizo darse cuenta de algo, y es que si Rin no lo invocaba en la Quinta Guerra, había gran posibilidad de ser invocado como Servant de Emiya Shirou, ya que eran la misma persona, la compatibilidad era casi cercana.

Ese pensamiento le hizo fruncir el ceño, y que ninguna persona o fuerza del planeta lo hayan captado.

-Es como Archer dice, aunque no sabríamos que Espíritus Heroicos se podrían invocar, al anterior director no le importo eso y continuo- dijo Roman. -Usando este método, Chaldea quería fusionar a los Espíritus Heroicos con los niños y así volverlos humanos. Debido a este concepto, el anterior director creo en secreto niños bajo el procedimiento de inseminación artificial aquí. en Chaldea. Eso fue hace mas de 10 años, a la vuelta de iniciar el siglo XXI. Así fue como nació Mash-.

-Nos esta diciendo... ¿que Mash no es humana?- Exclamo Gudako, casi gritando.

-No exactamente. Ella es una humana creada bajo la inseminación artificial... a través de la manipulación del ADN. En términos de como fue creada, se podría decir que ella es similar a un Homúnculo. Sin embargo, fundamentalmente, ella es un ser humano... una humana con excelentes circuitos mágicos- respondió impasible.

-¿Por que nos lo ocultaron?- Pregunto Gudao, apretando sus puños con fuerza.

-Por favor no te equivoques con esto. Estoy seguro de que Mash no querría que ustedes dos tuvieran una idea errónea de ella-.

-Por supuesto que no haríamos algo así- reclamo Gudako.

-Tienes razón. Fue estúpido de mi parte asumir algo como eso- suspiro el Doctor. -En fin, muchos años después del nacimiento de Mash, ellos dieron paso al experimento de fusión-.

-La Directora Olga Marie había dicho que los experimentos fallaron...- comento Gudao, recordando lo que dijo la Directora cuando vio a Mash en la Singularidad F.

-No. La invocación por si misma fue un éxito. Un Espíritu Heroico fue invocado dentro de Mash- corrigió Roman. -Ese fue el segundo Espíritu Heroico invocado por Chaldea. Sin embargo, el Espíritu Heroico no despertó-.

-¿Cómo que no despertó?- Gudako ladeo la cabeza confundida.

-De seguro al ver lo que intentaban hacer, no le gusto y decidió no ser su juguete- comento Scathach.

-Algo así. El Espíritu Heroico debió ser alguien noble. No quería reconocer lo que Chaldea… lo que el anterior director había hecho- dijo Romani. -"Si me voy, la niña morirá. Por lo tanto, no me iré, pero tampoco pienso despertar"- recito lo único que ese Servant les había dicho cuando lo invocaron. -Mash fue la prueba de que los humanos pueden fusionarse con los Espíritus Heroicos, pero al mismo tiempo, probo cuan poco éticos podían llegar a ser esas fusiones. Aun cuando ellos fueran Anti-Héroes, los Espíritus Heroicos se negaban a ser fusionados con humanos por alguna razón...-.

-Por que sin duda es desagradable. No importa si usan a los Espíritus Heroicos como herramientas, ya que si lo somos, pero el querer fusionarnos con otros humanos, y además que estos puedan morir, sin duda detestable, ni el mas amante de las batallas o el mas loco aceptaría, y te lo dice una Celta- respondió Scathach.

-Si, no tomamos en cuenta los pensamientos de los Espíritus Heroicos y tal vez por eso los experimentos fracasaron, y un año después, el anterior director fue encontrado muerto en su oficina- revelo Romani. -Se decidió que había sido un suicidio en base a las circunstancias. Marie vino después de que eso ocurriera, y de alguna manera la convencí para añadir a Mash al personal. Aun si el Espíritu Heroico nunca despertaba, su capacidad como Master es de primera clase. Entonces pensé, "no dejare que este precioso recurso sea desperdiciado"-.

Gudao apretaba mas sus puños.

-Al principio, Marie estaba asustada. Claro, ¿quien podría culparla? Primero, el padre que tanto idealizaba murió, y después encontró todo acerca del cruel experimento que hizo. Ella estaba tan sorprendida que se negó a comer en un mes entero. Además, estaba 30% mas histérica por cualquier cosa-.

-Debió ser un golpe duro para ella- comento Gudako.

-Ella estaba cerca de una ruptura mental cuando se convirtió en directora. Pero aquello que mas la asustaba por encima de cualquier cosa era dar a libertad el caso que había sido exitoso en la fusión de un Espíritu Heroico. Debido a que ella ya estaba demasiado preocupada, era natural que estuviera asustada de Mash-.

Los hermanos si pudieron entender eso, cualquiera estaría asustado de tener a una persona que puede fácilmente matarlos y que su padre le haya hecho tanto daño a esa persona.

-No obstante, aunque estaba consumida por el miedo, en ningún momento le dio la espalda a Mash- comento Roman con una sonrisa. -Ese era su carisma. Ella era tan seria con respecto a todo, ella nunca terminaría haciendo algo inmoral aun si lo odiaba demasiado. Debido a eso, Mash fue reconocida como un ser humano, y se le dio libertad en Chaldea-.

-Ese tipo de persona parecía ser la Directora...- dijo Gudao con una sonrisa triste.

-Por supuesto, su libertad solo era permitida dentro de las instalaciones de Chaldea. Aun si ella poseía unos circuitos mágicos que cualquier mago podría desear, su cuerpo era demasiado puro. Al ser criada en una habitación esterilizada, su cuerpo no se había podido adaptar al mundo exterior. Durante todo el tiempo que ella permaneciera funcionando, solamente sería capaz de vivir aquí en Chaldea-.

Algo de lo que dijo Romani no paso desapercibido para los hermanos.

-"¿Mientras ella permaneciera funcionando?"- Repitió Gudao.

Romani tomo aire, aquí venía la parte mas fea. -Lo que hace a Mash diferente del resto de seres humanos es que, su tiempo de vida ya ha sido predeterminado. Los bebés creados y designados por Chaldea la mayoría terminaron en un fracaso... Mash fue de los raros sobrevivientes. Aun así, sus células comenzaron a degenerarse de manera muy veloz-.

-¿A que se refiere, Doctor?- Pregunto Gudako, tragando saliva nerviosamente.

-Su cuerpo físico no va a envejecer mas de lo que ha hecho. Así que ella no morirá de vejez. Pero ella morirá cuando su tiempo de vida se termine drenando. Un día, repentinamente, al igual que un robot que se quedo sin baterías- revelo.

Gudao apretó sus puños e hizo crujir sus dientes. Se acerco al Doctor y lo tomo del cuello de sus ropas, sus ojos azules lo vieron furioso y molesto.

-¡¿Y sabías todo eso?!- Exclamo Ritsuka.

-... Si. Como su medico personal, era mi deber mantenerla estable todo el tiempo que pudiera-.

-¡¿Y esta usted bien con todo eso, Doctor?!-.

-Por supuesto que me preocupo por ella y quiero ayudarla. No soy un descorazonado. Pero cuando se trata de su tiempo de vida, no le tengo lastima. Eso sería un insulto para ella-.

-¡¿Qué?!-.

-Claro, su vida tiene un limite. Pero se puede decir lo mismo sobre todas las formas de vida. La vida esta llena de dolor y sufrimiento. Viéndolo de esa manera, no somos tan diferentes a Mash. Los humanos no pueden escapar del miedo a la muerte- declaro, usando un tono sabio.

La forma en que hablo sorprendió a ambos Servants por lo profundo y la sabiduría que tenía, y a los hermanos, ya que nunca lo escucharon hablar así.

-... Lo lamento, volveré al tema previo- se disculpo, quitando el agarre que tenía Fujimaru en el. -Mash fue seleccionada entre los candidatos a Master, y en poco tiempo, el candidato principal del equipo A. Al poco tiempo después de eso, las luces en Chaldea desaparecieron. Olga Marie negoció con las Naciones Unidas, y consiguió la aprobación de investigar la singularidades con algunos Masters-.

-Fue cuando comenzaron a reclutar a los candidatos para Masters, entre ellos, nosotros dos, y después paso la explosión de Lev...- termino Gudako, entendiendo mejor.

-Si. Cuando Fujimaru-kun fue teletransportado, fue ahí cuando Mash se convirtió en un Demi-Servant. Esa debe ser la razón por la cual ella funciona bien en el mundo exterior, aunque solo en su transportación destinada... sin embargo, el problema fundamental sigue sin ser resuelto- dijo Roman.

-Su tiempo de vida- hablo Archer. -Tal vez ser un Demi-Servant la ayudo, pero eso no detiene el deterioro de sus células, ¿es lo que quieres decir?- Pregunto seriamente.

-Así es. Ella puede permanecer operando por al menos lo que queda de este año... eso es lo que quería decirles- con eso, termino Romani de hablar.

Hubo un silencio lúgubre durante unos segundos. Gudao y Gudako estaban en un torbellino de pensamiento y sentimientos. El pelinegro estaba molesto porque el Doctor sabía de todo esto pero nunca hizo nada por detenerlo, mientras que la pelirroja estaba triste por Mash, y que era injusto que ella tuviera un limite de vida tan corto.

EMIYA y Scathach solo se mantenían al margen, esto era algo que sus Masters debían lidiar, tampoco es que pudieran opinar sobre este tema.

Para Archer, sintió un odio a Marisbury por como uso las vidas de otros por su objetivo y de Mash por Chaldea. El había investigado sobre Mash y el proyecto Demi-Servant cuando llego por primera vez, pero los detalles importantes nunca los descubrió, pero ahora que lo sabe, solo puede sentir asco hacía Animusphere.

Le recuerda a Alaya y como esa perra siempre lo usa, no solo a él, si no a todos los Contra Guardianes, además de la humanidad. Archer nunca había escuchado de alguien que fuera tan obvio que era influenciado por Alaya como Marisbury.

Con Scathach, ella pensaba que era una tragedia que una joven y valiente guerrera como Mash tuviera que morir tan pronto, y además de una manera como esa. Para los Celtas, no había mejor manera de morir que en un combate, morir de otra manera podría considerarse deshonroso o hasta triste, dependiendo de la forma.

Ella se entristeció por Mash. Ella era de las personas que sin duda merecían vivir, pero que el destino usa para hacer su voluntad, y eso era algo que ella entendía bastante bien.

El destino le gustaba usar a las personas nobles y ponerles castigos para seguir usándolos si los necesitan. Ese es su caso, al no poder morir de manera hermosa o trágica.

Ella sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. No era momento para que se lamentara de si misma. Con sus conocimientos del abismo, podía ayudar a Mash de alguna forma, aunque ser Lancer la limitaba de sus conjuros y le impedía usar sus Runas mas poderosas, el conocimiento era lo que necesitaba, pero no sabía si Chaldea tendría los materiales necesarios.

De hecho, ni siquiera sabía si podría hacer algo para ayudar, pero valía intentarlo.

La voz de Gudako saco a todos de sus pensamientos.

-¿Mash sabe sobre todo esto?- Pregunto Ritsuka.

-No lo creo. Al menos, nadie le ha hablado al respecto sobre esto- respondió Romani.

-Es mejor que se quede así, ella no necesita saberlo- dijo Gudao. No le gustaba la idea de guardarle secretos a Mash, ya que era su amiga y Servant, pero no podía dejar que se enterara que estaba muriendo.

La puerta de la sala de comando se abrieron, dejando entrar a un empleado del departamento medico que trabaja bajo el mando de Roman.

-Doctor. El ajuste al cuerpo de Mash Kyrielight ha terminado. Sus ondas cerebrales, señales vitales, todo esta normal. Ella debería de despertar en cualquier momento. ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes?- informo el empleado, preguntando que hacer.

-No hay necesidad de volverla a poner a dormir. Una vez que despierte, asegúrense de respetar su libre albedrío- ordeno el Doctor.

-Entendido. Haremos las preparaciones acorde a su decisión- al decir eso, el empleado se retiro.

-Bueno, entonces, Ritsuka-chan, Fujimaru-kun. Estoy seguro de que no están contentos con esto, y no los culpo, pero antes de que Mash despierte, tengo un favor que pedirles. También de ser posibles a ustedes, Archer-san, Scathach-san- pidió Romani.

Los Servants asintieron, curiosos de lo que el Doctor quisiera pedirles incluso a ellos.

-Por favor, interactúen con ella tal y como siempre lo han hecho, y comenzado a hacer, para los recién llegado. Ante los ojos de Mash, el tiempo que han compartido, sobre todo con ustedes dos como amigos...- señalo a los hermanos. -... se ha convertido en algo irremplazable. Eso es algo que queda muy claro al observar la gráfica de sus ondas cerebrales desde que ha iniciado la Gran Order. Así que me gustaría que no sean demasiado considerados, ni que se preocupen demasiado por ella. Por supuesto, no voy a decirle sobre lo que hemos hablado entre nosotros. Así que, ¿qué dicen?- Pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

Básicamente, Romani les pregunta si son buenos actuando y fingiendo ignorancia. Archer y Lancer no tenían problemas, ambos eran armas que podían hacer y actuar una cosa cuando pensaban y planeaban otra muy diferente, el problema eran los Masters, que era la primera vez que estaban en esta situación tan delicada.

-¿Esta usted de acuerdo con todo eso, Doctor?- Pregunto Gudao.

-No, no lo estoy. Pero esto es lo mejor- respondió Romani sinceramente.

-... Hare lo mejor que pueda- dijo Gudao.

-... Realmente odio esto, y no puedo creer lo inhumano que fue el padre de la Directora, pero también hare lo mejor que pueda- acepto Gudako.

-Si, esta sería la mejor manera de llevar esto. Esto es un gran compromiso por parte de Roman- comento Da Vinci.

-¡¿Da Vinci?! ¡¿Has estado escuchando todo este tiempo?!- Exclamo Romani sorprendido de verla.

Da Vinci estuvo en forma espiritual hasta ahora, por lo que presenció todo en silencio hasta que decidió hacer su gran entrada, aunque por el ambiente y del tema hablado, no pudo ser de una manera mas genial.

Archer y Scathach la vieron desde el inicio, pero solo la ignoraron.

-¡Por supuesto que si! Estamos hablando de ti, quien sabe en que momento terminarías acobardándote al hablar de Mash. Si ocurría algo como eso, yo debía entrar en tu lugar- dijo Da Vinci la razón por la que estuvo en su forma espiritual. -Tenía pensado decirle a Gudao y Gudako todo lo que se de Mash yo misma. Pero tal parece que lograste hacerlo. ¡Gracias a dios! Lo has manejado de una manera muy hermosa- elogió, sacudiendo su capa.

-Oye, oye. No se si llamarla hermosa a como dije todo eso- dijo el Doctor.

-Tu ERES la cabeza de Chaldea en estos momentos, ¿sabes?- Siguió hablando la Caster, ignorando al Doctor. -Si permitieras que las cosas se volvieran algo personal, y que decidieras retirar a Mash de la línea frontal ahora que contamos con el apoyo de dos Servants fuertes, terminarías por hacerle frente a mi Uomo Universale, ¿de acuerdo?- Comento con una calma que ocultaba una amenaza de lo que pudo haber sido.

-... Ah. No soy tan ingenuo, sabes. Creo que se qué es lo que debo hacer y lo que debo lograr. Bueno, puede que haga cosas que no se supone que haga de vez en cuando...- dijo Romani.

-¿Cómo ver Magi Mari en horas de trabajo?- Señalo Gudako.

-En fin, esta charla sobre Mash es nuestro secreto- parece que el Doctor quería terminar la conversación rápido. -Asegúrense de que ella no lo descubra, no importa que... Y además, ya saben... si la humanidad termina por mostrarnos el camino correcto que debemos tomar, tal vez haya una recompensa al final de ese camino-.

Archer contuvo su lengua de comentar algo como que ese pensamiento era ingenuo o que dudaba, pero el ambiente parecía elevarse, y ni el era tan bastardo para arruinarlo.

-ESO es algo para lo que podría ser usado el Santo Grial, supongo...- comento Da Vinci. -Tal vez el Rey de los Magos no es todo eso que se cuenta. Quizá podríamos derrotarlo sin necesidad de esos siete Griales. Si logramos tener un solo Grial, podríamos usarlo en Mash. No sería pedir mucho lograr un final feliz, ¿cierto?-.

Para llegar al lugar donde se esconde Salomon, no basta solo con completar las Singularidades, también deben de usar los Griales para localizar donde se esconde y usar su energía para hacer un Rayshift hasta allí, pero al hacerlo, se gastarían los siete Griales, que desaparecerían después de su uso.

Pero si al menos pudieran guardar uno, podrían usarlo para salvar a Mash.

-¡Me gusta esa idea!- Exclamo Gudao.

-¡Esa es nuestra Da Vinci-chan!- Exclamo Gudako.

Lamentablemente, eso si era pedir mucho en este tipo de cosas, y ambos Servants lo sabían por experiencia propia, pero no dirían nada. En este tipo de casos, lo mejor era mantener la esperanza, o al menos, ese era el pensamiento de Scathach, Archer era mas negativo, o como el lo llamaría, "realista".

-Veo que están bastante animados, eso es bueno- hablo Scathach, colocándose detrás de los hermanos. -Eso significa que no habrá que esperar y puedo comenzar a entrenarlos ahora- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- Exclamaron ambos jóvenes al unísono.

Sin esperar mas, la Celta los tomo por atrás del cuello de sus Códigos Místicos y empezó a arrastrarlos hacía la salida, con dirección a la sala holográfica de entrenamiento que alcanzo a ver antes de que esto pasara.

-Y como es un caso especial, hare una excepción con ustedes y empezaremos el entrenamiento de una manera mas fuerte de la que pongo a los demás. Estoy segura que no quedaran decepcionados- prometió Scathach.

Mientras eran arrastrados por la Lancer, ambos hermanos compartieron un escalofrió que les dijo de algo: y es que la iban a pasar mal.

Mientras los Masters estaban siendo tortura... entrenados, por Schatach, Da Vinci le pidió a Archer que conversaran de algo en su taller, por lo que este acepto y la siguió.

Al entrar, Archer noto que el taller estaba decorado como un taller de pintura antigua, no le sorprendía, considerando quien lo usa, debió decorarlo para sentirse mas cómodo. Cuando entro, se acerco a un cuadro pegado a la pared, ese cuadro servía para pegar cosas con alfileres.

Habían algunas fotos sujetadas por alfileres, una de Da Vinci y Roman, otra de sus dos Masters comiendo, una de Gudako y Mash tomándose una selfíe, aunque los rostros estaban muy cerca de la cámara, y la que estaba delante de todas era una foto de los hermanos Fujimaru y Mash en el centro, con Da Vinci y Roman a sus costados, detrás de ellos estaba Sheba. Probablemente se la tomaron al comenzar la Grand Order.

-¿Te gustan? Son fotos de algunos momentos que hemos pasado en Chaldea desde que nuestra aventura comenzó- dijo Da Vinci.

-No creo que me hayas traído para que vea tu taller y unas fotos, por lo que agradecería que fueras al punto, Caster- pidió Archer.

-No tienes porque llamarme por mi nombre de Clase, con llamarme la gran genio Universal Da Vinci-chan basta- dijo con una sonrisa ególatra y divertida.

Pero Archer no le hizo caso, solo espero de brazos cruzados a que la mujer hablara, o se iría del taller.

Al notar la actitud seria del otro Servant, Da Vinci suspiro un poco y decidió hablar.

-Solo quiero hacerte una pregunta que podría ser un tema delicado para ti, y por eso te traje- dijo Da Vinci. -No tienes porque responder, pero si no respondes, entonces estarías respondiendo...-.

-Pregunta lo que quieras, aunque no te prometo que te responda- interrumpió Archer.

-De acuerdo... ¿Eres un Contra Guardián?-.

La bomba fue liberada. EMIYA abrió los ojos sorprendidos. No esperaba que alguien descubriera que era un Contra Guardián, y es la primera vez que alguien lo sabe sin que tenga que contarlo.

-Por tu silencio y tu rostro, eso es un si- confirmo la Caster.

-¿Cómo lo descubriste?- Pregunto Archer seriamente.

-No fue tan difícil una vez que lo pensé; no dabas tu identidad ya que decías que no hiciste nada que valga la pena recordar, pero es imposible, ya que para que uno sea un Servant debe de haber echo algo para que lo recuerden. Luego esta tu nombre, EMIYA. Cuando un Servant escucha la identidad o el nombre del Noble Fantasma de otro Servant, inmediatamente sabe de quien se trata por la información que nos da el Trono de los Héroes, pero aun cuando dijiste tu nombre yo seguí sin saber tu identidad. Claro, pudiste haber dado un nombre falso, pero no pareces de esas personas, o al menos, no en ese momento- señalo cada detalle.

Archer no lo demostró, pero estaba impresionado por los detalles que ella capto mientras lo observaba en la Singularidad. Da Vinci parece haber captado todo. Tal vez subestimo a esta mujer.

-También tu forma de pelear: me di cuenta de inmediato que esa magia es Proyección, pero nunca había visto una variante tan poderosa de una magia que es considerada inútil. Proyectar copias de Nobles Fantasmas y usarlas como flechas, ¡es absurdamente increíble! Ni siquiera a mi se me habría ocurrido hacer algo como eso- expreso alegre. -Pero volviendo al tema, también note que esa es la única magia que sabes hacer, claro, tal vez en eso puede ser porque la clase Archer te limita en el sentido mágico, pero una habilidad como la tuya no pasaría desapercibida en el Trono de los Héroes-.

-De que soy un perro de un solo truco no te equivocas, si fuera invocado como Caster, sería mas débil que mi yo de ahora- confirmo Archer sin importancia.

-Y las últimas dos cosas que me hicieron dar cuenta de tu habilidad son, que uno, no tienes orgullo, a diferencia de otros Servants de la clase de caballeros que he visto, tu mirada es mas como la de un asesino, no, mejor dicho, sería como la de una maquina hecha para matar- dijo Da Vinci con algo de seriedad y tristeza. -Y lo último, fue cuando hablamos de Salomon, recordé que además de los Grands, también había otro grupo de Servants peculiares, y fue en ese momento que me acorde de los Contra Guardianes. El resto fue solo unir puntos y confirmar-.

Archer no sabía como sentirse. Por un lado, se sentía descubierto por que Da Vinci es la primera persona en toda su existencia que descubre su identidad como Contra Guardián sin que lo revele, y eso lo sorprende, por el otro, tenía la duda de a donde quería llegar la Servant ahora que sabe eso.

-¿Qué esperaba confirmar? ¿Quieres que haga algo por ti?- Pregunto Archer.

-Nada de eso, solo quería saciar mi curiosidad, no te preocupes. No le diré a Gudako sobre esto, es algo que creo que tu debes decirle cuando veas el momento. Solo quiero que sepas que entre compañeros Servants, no hay secretos- dijo Da Vinci.

-No te entiendo...- suspiro Archer.

-Es normal, una Genio Universal como yo no es fácil de entender, no te preocupes- sonrió la genio amistosamente. -Ya que aclaramos eso, puedes irte. Gracias por escuchar la explicación de esta maravillosa Genio-.

Archer suspiro de nuevo y se retiro del taller, parece ser que ella mantendrá en secreto esto, no es que le moleste ser descubierto, simplemente quería mantenerlo oculto lo mas tiempo posible, ya que su Master sin duda haría preguntas que no deseaba responder.

Cuando Archer se retiro, la expresión de Da Vinci cambio de su sonrisa enérgica a una mirada melancólica y triste, viendo la puerta por la que salió el Arquero Rojo.

-Que hombre mas trágico… aunque los Servants somos herramientas para los Magos, hasta las herramientas necesitan atención y cuidado-.

Se dio la vuelta y fue a trabajar en un proyecto que ha estado haciendo. De nada sirve pensar en Archer, no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, aunque quisiera.

* * *

**N/A: Hasta aquí el capitulo. Aquí se concentro en la explicación de Romani a todos sobre el estado de Mash, así como las reacciones variadas del grupo.**

**La ultima parte fue algo que ya tenía pensado, Da Vinci, como genio, tiene un intelecto superior al de los demás, no sería sorpresa que ella lo descubriera, ya que los Servants que son Contra Guardianes, aunque están en el Trono de los Héroes, los demás Servants no saben sus identidades, por eso Cu nunca supo quien era EMIYA aun con las habilidades de este, y Rin lo sabia por el ciclo de sueños, y solo cuando tuvo varios y convivió con Archer, mientras que él mismo se lo revelo a Shirou y Saber de ser un guardián.**

**Además, Da Vinci fue la primera que descubrió el secreto de Romani antes que nos lo revelaran (si lo se, a estas alturas ya no es secreto, pero lo digo para mantener el ambiente de misterio en el punto de la historia en el que estamos).**

**Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**

**PD: Les dejo un Omake.**

* * *

Archer estaba en la cafetería, preparando la comida para el staff de Chaldea, ya que era casi de noche, aunque no se notara por el clima nevado de afuera. Los dos Masters aun no aparecían, por lo que debían seguir con el entrenamiento que Scathach les impuso.

Casi quiso reír de lo que deben estar pasando, no sabe mucho de Scathach mas allá de la información del Trono de los Héroes, pero si sabe que es una maestra de héroes que no es conocida por ser blanda en sus entrenamientos.

Paso el tiempo, y la cafetería comenzó a vaciarse, ya todos habían cenado y se estaban retirando a descansar o a revisar algunos trabajos. Todavía no había señales de los hermanos.

Cuando el último staff se retiro, la puerta de la cafetería se abrió, Archer la miro, pero no vio a nadie pasar, solo cuando escucho un quejido miro al suelo, encontrándose a su Master arrastrándose sin energías adentro.

-¿Master?- Llamo Archer, no sabiendo si su Master la oiría.

-Comida... descanso... piedad...- balbuceo Gudako.

Scathach también entro a la cafetería, pasando de largo el cuerpo tirado de la Master hasta sentarse en una de las sillas. Archer la miro de forma reprochable.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-.

-Entrenamiento, como dije que haría, solo que un poco mas rudo- respondió Scathach como si nada. -Al menos su hermano pudo irse caminando hasta su habitación, aunque tal vez termine inconsciente a medio camino- menciono.

-¿No exageraste?-.

-Todo va a ser mas difícil a partir de ahora, por lo que ellos dos deben prepararse para todo tipo de situaciones y peligros como se debe, así que no se puede ser tan blando- ante ese argumento, Archer no pudo objetar. -Además lo hicieron mejor de lo que esperaba, estos chicos son como diamantes en bruto, aunque nunca lleguen a ser grandes guerreros, sabrán como defenderse y escapar de los peligros-.

Archer suspiro, parece que tendría que acostumbrarse a los impulsos y torceduras de batalla de Scathach ahora que trabajaran juntos. Al menos, ella parecía que podrían llevarse relativamente bien, a comparación de como se lleva con su estudiante.

-Entiendo tu punto, pero no sirve si nuestros Masters quedan así cada vez que los entrenas, eso terminara por afectarlos negativamente- regaño Archer, acercándose a su Master con un plato de comida en manos.

-No es para tanto, ya se acostumbraran dentro de poco-.

Archer dejo el plato que era un porción de arroz con una cuchara en el suelo delante de su Master, al detectar el olor del aroma, la chica tomo la cuchara y la extendió al plato, tomando un pedazo y sirviéndose el primer bocado.

Al sentir el sabor divino de la comida, ya no aguanto y empezó a llorar por tan delicioso aperitivo después de lo que fueron horas de lo ella llamaría como tortura.

-Gracias... mama...- dijo Gudako entre lagrimas, comiendo mas de su plato.

EMIYA frunció el ceño al ser llamado de ese modo y Scathach sonrió burlonamente, para luego mirar curiosa como el arquero dejaba otro plato igual delante de ella.

-Sabes que no es necesario que coma, no necesito de eso ahora que soy una Servant-.

-De todas formas voy a hacer una porción para Gudao, y aun queda suficiente, sería un desperdició dejar que lo que quede de arroz no se coma. Realmente Chaldea tiene un gran suministro de ingredientes- respondió Archer.

Scathach no sabia que decir, parece que este hombre no le molestaba cocinar para todos, era bastante generoso, puede que demasiado, o simplemente estuvo acostumbrado a cocinar en vida y no le molestaba. Lo pensó un momento y acepto, de todos modos tenía interés en la comida, aunque parecía bastante simple, por lo que no tenía muchas expectativas.

Cuando se llevo la cuchara a la boca y probo el primer trozo, se dio cuenta cuan equivocada estaba.

Abrió los ojos de golpe mientras su lengua degustaba esa pequeña porción, sintió como un relámpago recorrió su columna.

Y todo son con una pequeña porción de arroz, ella había comido arroz varias veces antes, pero nunca uno como este.

Archer sonrió satisfecho y con orgullo viendo como la implacable reina de las Sombras, comía con ganas. El no era un hombre con orgullo, pero su comida era lo único en lo que se enorgullecía.


	21. Capitulo 20

**Capitulo 20: Adaptándose a Chaldea (Scathach)**

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Chaldea completo la Quinta Singularidad.

El día que volvieron y se enteraron de la situación de Mash, todos hicieron el compromiso de no decirle nada a la chica.

En estos dos días, Scathach ha encontrado interesante el lugar. Las maravillas tecnológicas eran entretenidas y era sorprendente que se usen para combinar la magia y ser capaces de esto. En el tiempo que aun podía disfrutar del mundo de los vivos, muchas personas hubieran matado por algo como lo que ella ve, eso demuestra cuanto ha avanzado la humanidad, enfocándose mas en la inteligencia que en los aspectos brutos, algo que no era del todo malo.

Ella empezó a entrenar a los dos Masters para que puedan soportar las dos últimas Singularidades que quedaban, que sin duda serían las mas difíciles, mientras que le contaban todo los aspectos que ella no sabía ahora que formaba parte de Chaldea.

Ella estaba sorprendida que su enemigo fuera un Grand Caster, pero también tenía sentido, los Dioses no se involucrarían en algo como esto, por lo que todo tuvo que haber sido hecho por un Mago, y que el Servant que esta en lo mas alto en la clase de los Caster hiciera esto tenía lógica, pero no entendía la razón. Según la información que recibió del Trono de los Héroes, Salomón fue un buen rey que recibió la sabiduría de Dios para liderar a su pueblo, por lo que quisiera eliminar a la humanidad no iba acorde con su leyenda.

Ella no pensó mucho en eso, no necesitaba saber las razones de las acciones de su enemigo, después de todo, se iban a matarse mutuamente, así que aunque supiera sus motivos, no le importaría.

Era hasta cierto punto, graciosamente cruel. Ella había enfrentado y matado a muchos espectros, e incluso dioses, luchando incansablemente hasta que dejo de ser humana y junto a su reino fue aislada del mundo, deseando por mucho tiempo la muerte. Y ahora que finalmente esta muerta, se unió a un grupo que trabajan para salvar a la humanidad y restaurarla.

Cualquiera pensaría que ella no los dejaría, ya que si tienen éxito en su misión, la Incineración de la Humanidad habrá sido como algo que nunca paso y todo se restauraría, incluyendo la Tierra de las Sombras, haciendo que vuelva a estar en su condenada y solitaria vida eterna. Pero ella no era así, dejar que la humanidad perezca sin pelear era algo que no le agradaba. No porque desee morir dejara que toda la humanidad se extinga.

Además, viajar a otros tiempos y enfrentar a diferentes Servants era algo que encontró demasiado tentador como para no hacerlo. Ella seguía siendo una Celta después de todo.

* * *

Ahora estaba en una sala holográfica de entrenamiento. Había empezado a entrenar a los dos Masters con ayuda de los hologramas con diferentes simulaciones de obstáculos que debían pasar, y ella había encantado con Runas para que si pudieran sentir el golpe si los golpeaba algún.

También estaba Mash, que se recupero de cuando cayo inconsciente y estaba como siempre. A ella le puso un reto algo diferente, haciendo que combata en su forma Demi-Servant con algunos fantasmas que trajo de su reino por su segundo Noble Fantasma que era la puerta a la Tierra de las Sombras. Serían un buen comienzo de entrenamiento.

Ella no pensó volver a entrenar, no era que le molestara, siempre encontró interesante y a veces, divertido enseñar. Solo que después de tanto tiempo sola, y ver la valentía de los jóvenes, parece que no se resistió.

Sus Masters. Hablando estrictamente, ella había hecho el contrato con la pelirroja para que ella le suministrara el mana en las misiones, pero por esos Sellos de Comando singulares cuando es necesario su Master puede cambiar al otro hermano si la chica se queda sin mana. Al parecer fue un método que inventaron al comenzar las Singularidades, si Gudao se quedaba sin mana para respaldar a Mash, Gudako cambiaba de papel de Master con el y ella le suministraba el mana que la Demi-Servant necesitara.

Aunque ese Arquero de Rojo parecía ser una excepción a la regla, ya que fue invocado de manera algo especial, así que solo podía mantener a Gudako como su Master, pero parecía no importarle.

Sus Masters eran interesantes. Como maestra de muchos héroes y guerrera experimentada tenía un buen ojo para saber cuando una persona era mediocre o cuando era talentoso, y los dos jóvenes eran casos curiosos. No tenían material para ser grandes combatientes como todos sus estudiantes, y aunque tenían reservas mágicas un poco mas altas del promedio actual de los Magos, tampoco serían grandes hechiceros al no tener ningún linaje especial, y la personalidad amable que tienen significa que no harían algo inhumano o poco ético para lograr sus objetivos.

Tampoco podrían llamarse normales, ya no, después de completar la Singularidades y si salen vivos, sin duda serían reconocidos, ya sea para bien o para mal, y estarían involucrados en este mundo de la magia tal vez para siempre.

Lo que ella mas destacaría sería la valentía y fuerza de voluntad que tienen. Hasta los héroes sentirían temor ante los seres que ellos conocieron, y cualquier otro ya se habría acobardado al estar en peligro tantas veces, pero ellos siguen adelante y aun son capaces de sonreír. Ella valoraba a la gente valiente, y los hermanos tenían valentía de sobra, y sin duda merecían su respeto.

Sus reflexiones terminaron cuando escucho los pasos y suspiros cansados de los jóvenes. Cada uno había terminado con los ejercicios que ella les dejo y estaban muy cansados, incluso Mash, ya que esos fantasmas fueron mas fuertes de lo que espero.

-Bien, lo hicieron mejor que la otra vez. Ahora, pasemos al siguiente entrenamiento- dijo Scathach a los jóvenes.

-¡¿Tan pronto?! ¡Déjanos descansar un poco!- Exclamo Gudako sudando y jadeando de cansancio, tratando de tomar aire.

-En las Singularidades no tendrán tiempo para descansar, aun no sabemos cuando localizaran la siguiente Singularidad, así que es mejor que se acostumbren rápido. Apenas estamos comenzando- declaro Scathach.

-¿Apenas comenzamos?- Para Gudako esto era demasiado, y si apenan comenzaban, no quería ni imaginarse el entrenamiento que le esperaría mas adelante.

-Scathach-san tiene razón, Senpai. Hay que fortalecernos para completar las Singularidades juntos- dijo Mash, se había recuperado mas rápido que los Masters, pero aun respiraba cansadamente.

-Hay algo que quisiera preguntarte- hablo Gudao, un poco mas recuperado. -Tu usas Runas, ¿verdad? Son como un tipo de magia antigua donde se escriben palabras de un abecedario antiguo en el aire y se lanzan hechizos-.

Él también había estudiado de todos los tipos de Magia, las Runas fueron las primeras que estudio ya que vio a Cu Caster usarlas en la Singularidad F, y este solo movía las manos y los dedos y salían esas letras que no conocía, pero por lo que investigo, son como letras antiguas.

-Exacto, pero en mi caso uso Runas Primordiales, estas son mas poderosas que las de la época actual, ya que son de la Era de los Dioses y las aprendí en una época donde aun existían, mi conocimiento se expande a utilizar las Runas y un gran manejo de armas, Setanta paso años entrenando con ese conocimiento que le transmití- explico Scathach.

-Por eso existe una versión Caster, el druida las aprendió de ti- señalo Gudako con asombro.

-¿Sería capaz de que podamos aprender a usar esas Runas?- Cuestiono el pelinegro.

En el aspecto de magia, él y su hermana no han avanzado mucho, mas allá del Refuerzo y de la rama de Magecraft conocida como Familiarcraft, que este Magecraft consiste en aprender sobre el control y apoyo a los familiares, ese era una magia que los dos hermanos manejaban ya como expertos con todos los Servants que habían hecho contratos.

Ellos dos solo eran humanos normales, a pesar de cuanto entrenaran, nunca podrían aprender a mover una lanza o una espada como un Lancer o Saber, ni tampoco lanzar hechizos poderosos como un Caster, por lo que esta era la única manera en la que podían ser útiles. Pero si pudieran aprender mas métodos para apoyar y no ser un estorbo realmente sería algo de lo que agradecer.

Scathach entendió el trasfondo de la pregunta del joven, pero tenía que romper esa pequeña esperanza.

-Cu Chulainn tuvo que pasar varios años dominándolas hasta lograr usarlas, y según la visión actual de la magia y como se han reducido los misterios desde esa época, mas las modificaciones de los hechizos, un mago actual pasaría por mas dificultades debido a los cambios en sus raíces mágicas, y lo digo en el mejor de los casos, así que será imposible- respondió la Lancer de manera sincera.

-Entiendo, así que alguien como yo le sería casi imposible aprenderlas, porque mis raíces se activaron hace poco- suspiro rendido Gudao, tampoco es que tuviera tanta esperanza de aprenderlos.

-Así que Senpai esta interesado- comento Mash por debajo.

-No te preocupes, Nii-san, no es para tanto- comento Gudako, aunque la verdad, ella también estaba interesada.

-Aunque tal vez no puedan aprenderlas, puedo enseñarles a usar otro tipo de Runas, aunque no se compararan a las Runas primordiales, servirían para sus propósitos- comento Scathach.

-¿En serio?-.

-Claro. No me molesta enseñarles mas cosas, estar siglos encerrada en las Tierras de las Sombras es aburrido, y sería útil que supieran como defenderse en el hipotético caso de que no podamos apoyarlos a tiempo-.

Ella confiaba en sus habilidades, así como también había visto que Archer y Mash eran habilidosos, pero en un campo de batalla siempre puede pasar cualquier cosa, así que mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-De acuerdo, creo que fue suficiente charla. Volvamos a entrenar- dijo Scathach. -Ahora, quiero ver como se las arreglan con fantasmas que pueden succionarles la vida si los tocan, será una buena prueba-.

Los tres jóvenes suspiraron al unísono, al menos habían podido descansar un poco, aunque estaban seguros que luego del entrenamiento, no podrían caminar del dolor de sus huesos.

* * *

**(Unas horas después)**

Después de que terminara el entrenamiento campal, y que les explicara de lo básico de las Runas y les hiciera dar una serie de fáciles ejercicios de escritura para Runas, Scathach camino por los pasillos de Chaldea distraídamente.

No sabía que hora era exactamente, pero ya debía ser algo tarde, aunque por la nieve que volaba afuera de las instalaciones era difícil saber la hora del día. Se detuvo en una de las ventanas y observo la nieve caer con el viento un rato.

En su reino también nevaba antes, los copos de nieve caer durante el invierno y ver como sus tierras estaban cubiertas de nieve era algo que secretamente siempre le gusto, ya que le daba un poco mas de vida al lugar, pero cuando sus tierras se separaron del mundo humano, nunca mas volvió a ver la nieve. Era un poco sorprendente como el clima podía poner el estado de animo de una persona.

Escucho unos pasos acercarse a ella y al voltear, vio al Doctor Roman.

-Scathach, justo te estaba buscando- dijo Romani.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Scathach.

-Quería preguntarte si ya te has acostumbrado a Chaldea. Puede que para alguien como tu sea sorprendente ver a Magos trabajar con la tecnología moderna-.

-No niego que estoy impresionada. Los magos siempre fueron reservados, y hasta para mis tiempos, anticuados. Que uno de ellos haya sido lo suficientemente listo para adaptarse a la época en la que vive y hacer todo eso merece respeto, aunque como persona sea asquerosa- admitió Scathach.

Luego de lo que escucho sobre lo que Marisbury le hizo a Mash, ella le tenía un desagrado como persona y un poco como mago, pero no podía desechar sus logros en lo último. A pesar que intento manipular las almas de los Espíritus Heroicos y usarlas solo por su poder, también creo toda una instalación a pesar de todo lo que tenía en contra para proteger a la humanidad. Un mago normal no le interesaría algo como eso, por eso, al menos, ese tipo se ganaba un poco de su respeto.

Mientras el Doctor le platicaba de algunas cosas de las instalaciones y el sistema de SHEBA para los Rayshift, ya que habían detectado cierta anomalía que se estaba investigando, la Lancer miro analíticamente al hombre.

Ella pudo saber con la mirada que Romani no era alguien tan extraordinario, tenía bastante conocimiento y cierta capacidad de controlar las cosas, ya que como el único empleado de alto nivel que sobrevivió se volvió responsabilidad suya dirigir Chaldea en esta crisis.

Parecía un hombre bastante normal, y a veces irresponsable, pero se tomaba en serio en su trabajo. Pero Scathach podía sentir que ese hombre no era lo que sus ojos y experiencia le decía, no sabía bien, pero parecía que sus instintos le estaban gritando que ese hombre era mas de lo que aparentaba.

No importaba, si Romani ocultaba algo no lo molestaría para que le dijera, todos tenían secretos, pero se mantendría en guardia, ya que aprendió desde hace mucho a hacerle caso a sus instintos.

Cuando Romani se despidió, ella fue a la cafetería, donde ya varios empleados estaban cenando, vio por el lugar, pero no vio a los Masters, parece que todavía no se recuperan del entrenamiento, pero si vio a Archer en la cocina, sirviendo los platos.

Ella avanzo hasta el mostrador para pedir algo, a pesar de ser ahora un Espíritu Heroico y no necesitar comer, ella misma se avergonzaba un poco, ya que desde que probo la comida de Archer luego del incidente de hace dos días, se estaba volviendo adicta a su comida.

Desde hace siglos ella tenía que cazar en su reino y cocinar la carne de las bestias que cazaba, y que luego, este Servant le sirviera un plato de comida que tenía un sabor que a los mismos dioses les encantaría, era inevitable que deseara mas de esa comida. Otro punto bueno de haber venido a Chaldea.

Eso, y el Servant que hacía la comida.

Archer era un completo misterio hasta para ella, pero el mismo era contradictorio. Él solo hablaba lo necesario y era muy estoico, pero también ayudaba bastante, cocinando para todo el staff, limpiando y barriendo la cafetería. Él quería dar la impresión de alguien frio, pero sus acciones hacían todo lo contrario.

Pero sus habilidades de guerrero le interesaban mas, había escuchado de arqueros que usaban otras armas, ella misma tenia un arco que sabía usar a la perfección, pero no era su única arma, pero también lo había visto crear copias de Hrunting y Caladbolg, y sabía que eran copias y no las originales porque había visto a las originales antes, y como ella misma tenía cierta habilidad de creación de armas, sabía, hasta cierto punto, identificar la calidad de una.

Por lo que la única respuesta con coherencia es que Archer en realidad era un Magus, uno capaz de crear copias de Nobles Fantasmas. Era una habilidad aterradora, ya que solo tenía que pensar en que arma usar para tener la ventaja, aunque de seguro debía tener sus fallas, una magia tan poderosa siempre tiene debilidades.

Por un momento, se le ocurrió pedirle un combate, pero luego lo desecho, Archer parecía el tipo de hombre que solo aceptaba pelear cuando era necesario y cosas como el honor y orgullo no le interesaban.

Ahora que lo pensaba, era todo lo contrario a Cu, supongo que por eso siempre peleaban en las Guerras del Grial como él dijo, pero no tenía dudas que ambos podrían ser mejores amigos.

Cuando Archer le sirvió algo de comer, se fue a sentar a una de las sillas a disfrutar de la comida, hasta el olor era exquisito.

También sintió las miradas de los miembros presentes en la cafetería de Chaldea le daban, algunos trataban de ser discretos y otros que no, pero no podía culparlos. La gente siempre la encontró atractiva, aunque ella nunca se considero así, si fuera posible, le gustaría tener puesta su mascarilla, pero de seguro los Masters no la dejarían.

Otro día mas en Chaldea, se adapto rápido, y el lugar era muy liberal con su personal, los dos Masters tenían potencial y ella haría lo que pueda para ayudarlos a restaurar la historia humana, aunque significara que volviera a su reino.

Miro de reojo a Archer que estaba de espaldas y lavando unos platos. Cada vez que podía, lo miraba sin que este lo notara. Él era la intriga mas grande que había visto, y le interesaba mucho responder esa intriga.

* * *

**(Con Romani)**

-¿Estos datos son ciertos?- Pregunto el Doctor.

-Si. Parece que una bifurcación se ha creado después de resolver la Quinta Singularidad, creando una Singularidad mas pequeña, aunque esta tiene algo de extraño- informo una mujer del personal, revisando unos datos en la tableta.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Parece como si estuviera conectado a algo, como otra dimensión, aunque no lo se muy bien, pero parece inestable de cierto modo- explico la mujer.

-Mmnh. Esto habría que investigarlo, sería malo que ocurriera algo que pueda afectarnos- dijo Romani.

* * *

**N/A: Hasta aquí, si, corto, pero era necesario, ya ahora se vienen los dos eventos, aunque el de kaleid será a lo mucho de tres capítulos, el que si durara será el de Fate/Accel Zero Orden, pero los detalles se verán después.**

**Aquí fue mas para ver algunas cosas, principalmente los pensamientos de Scathach ahora que esta en Chaldea, y si, también habrá uno de estos con EMIYA Assassin y Cloe.**

**También pienso hacer que Gudao y Gudako aprendan ciertas cosas, claro, como humanos que antes eran normales, no les enseñare algo como usar una espada y que en dos días la aprendan, no, les sería imposible, pero si hare que aprendan algunas cosas, como el uso algunos hechizos y de Runas, pero no las primordiales, ya que como dijo Scathach, les sería casi imposible usarlas por la época y porque apenas están aprendiendo de magia, y aun si las aprendieran, les tomaría bastantes años.**

**Miren a Cu por ejemplo, aunque no se note mucho, su versión Caster es mas vieja que su versión Lancer.**

**Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	22. Capitulo 21

**Capitulo 21: La Bizarra Aventura con la Chica Mágica**

* * *

Archer muchas veces no sabía si estaba maldito, el mundo lo odiaba, o Alaya y Zelrecth se aburrían tan fácilmente que siempre lo jodian.

¿Por que pensaba eso? Fácil, es debido a la situación actual.

El día había empezado normal, él había empezado a hacer el desayuno para el personal, y cuando Gudako y Mash llegaron y se acercaron a saludar, fue donde todo paso.

Una luz apareció de la nada, atrapando a los tres individuos, desapareciendo de la cafetería de Chaldea. Al recuperar el conocimiento, Mash estaba en su modo de Demi-Servant y se encontraban en una especie de bosque.

Pero lo mas raro de todo hasta ahora es que...

-¿Sabes? Ahora que veo bien, Mash tiene potencial para ser una chica mágica- dijo un bastón flotante con alas que miraba a Mash, a pesar de no tener ojos.

-Chica mágica...- Mash susurro esas palabras, sonrojándose al imaginarse como una.

-Sin duda Nii-san estaría encantado de verte como una- comento Gudako sonriente.

-Moo. Ruby, no molestes a Mash- regaño una niña de 11 años de cabello blanco, ojos rojos y piel pálida. Usaba un uniforme estudiantil blanco con toques cafés.

Si, que al llegar, se encontraron con ese bastón parlante, que por lo que reconoció al usar Análisis Estructural en el, era un Código Místico hecho por Zelretch, y por una versión de Illya que si tenía la edad y el comportamiento que aparentaba.

Por lo que dijeron, venían de un mundo alterno donde los Servants habían sido cartas de clase que tuvieron que recolectar junto a una amiga de Illya y otro bastón parlante llamado Sapphire.

Archer no sabía mucho de ese otro mundo paralelo, ya que allí no se desarrollo la Quinta Guerra, solo sabía que esas cartas eran las mismas que uso una versión de Emiya Shirou y él respondió a la llamada, para que luego fueron teletransportadas a ese mundo.

_-Estos asuntos de mundos paralelos me darán jaqueca un día- _pensó Archer.

Cambiando sus pensamientos, se concentro en lo que harían ahora.

Cuando conocieron a esta Illya y a Ruby, también se encontraron a Medb que perseguía a Ruby. Esta Medb no era la que conocieron en la Singularidad, y buscaba a Ruby... para ser un tipo de chica mágica completa, o es lo que entendió.

¡Diablos! ¡Todo parecía tan absurdo y ridículo que ni siquiera podía tomar esto enserio!

Lo único que necesitaba saber es que la amiga de Illya estaba capturada y necesitaban liberarla, eso bastaba. Lo demás se lo dejaba a su Master.

También estaba la curiosidad, de que aquí, Illya parecía ser una existencia como un Servant, a pesar de que ella es una niña humana. No podía pasar a forma espiritual como él, pero si tenía una fuerza y resistencia sobrehumanos. Tal vez se deba a esta Singularidad, o puede que sea el bastón en si.

Cualquier cosa creada por ese viejo vampiro, o era tan poderosa que rivalizaba con un Noble Fantasma, o era para molestar al pobre diablo en que Zelretch tenga interés.

Lamentablemente, de los recuerdos de su anterior vida que tiene, el siempre fue ese pobre diablo.

_-Maldita suerte Emiya-._

* * *

El grupo llego a un claro cerca de un río, donde decidieron descansar unos minutos. Hace poco pudieron comunicarse con Chaldea, y el Doctor Roman le explico lo que sucedió.

Al parecer, ayer se detecto esta singularidad que parecía estar conectada a otra dimensión y era inestable. Se comprobó todo eso cuando llegaron, ya que la inestabilidad fue lo que los trajo aquí, y estaba conectado a la dimensión o mundo del que venía Illya.

El comunicador se activo, y el holograma de Romani hizo su aparición. _-"Tengo noticias para ustedes. Por favor no se alarmen, ¡pero todos ustedes están dentro de un Mármol de Realidad!"-._

-Huh- Illya tenía una expresión complicada.

-Oh my- exclamo Ruby.

-Umm…-.

-¿Qué es un Mármol de Realidad?- Pregunto Ritsuka.

_-"Oh, ¿tengo que explicárselos? De acuerdo, no hay problema"- _dijo Romani sonriendo.

Archer paso a su forma espiritual.

_-"Un Mármol de Realidad es uno de los secretos mas profundos del Magecraft. Básicamente, es un Magecraft que manifiesta el mundo interior de un mago y sobrescribe la realidad que hay dentro de su corazón. Es una de las técnicas mas prohibidas y esta un paso por debajo de las Verdaderas Magias"- _explico el Doctor a detalle. _-"Pero claro, en circunstancias normales, es algo tan loco que nunca podríamos ver"-._

-Se escucha como un hechizo asombroso- exclamo la pelirroja. -¿Cómo lo aprendo?-.

_-"No se puede aprender, Ritsuka-chan y tampoco te lo recomiendo. Un Mármol de Realidad es una mancha en la realidad. El mundo mismo lo detecta como un elemento extraño, y se mueve para arreglar y eliminar eso. Así que, desafortunadamente, un Mármol de Realidad usualmente solo dura unos minutos"-._

-¿Y porque dices que no se puede aprender?-.

_-"Es porque se trata de una magia de conocimiento interno, y además es un tabú entre los tabúes. Si la Torre del Reloj se enterara de que un mago tiene uno, inmediatamente le colocarían una Designación de Sellado y lo cazarían. Es por eso que ningún mago investiga ese Magecraft. ¿Se entendió, Ritsuka-chan? ¿Y tu, pequeña niña linda?"-._

-Umm… básicamente, ¿este mundo fue creado por alguien?- Pregunto Illya.

_-"Si. Yo nunca escuche que un Mármol de Realidad se pudiera usar así, pero lo que dijiste es correcto"-._

-Ya-Ya veo...-.

_-"Creo que no me he presentado como se debe. Soy Romani Archaman. Llámame Doctor Roman"-_ se presento el doctor. _-"De acuerdo, pequeña linda niña, ¿cómo te llamas? ¿A quien representas? ¿Cuáles son tus hobbies? Tienes un Núcleo Espiritual como el de un Servant, pero claramente eres humana. Tampoco eres una Demi-Servant y Pseudo-Servant. Y este poder de energía mágica... ¿eres la dueña del Mármol de Realidad? ¿Y puedes finalmente decirme tu nombre?"-._

-Cálmese, Doctor. No puede hostigar a una niña con tantas preguntas- dijo Gudako.

-¡N-No! ¡So-Solo soy una chica mágica! ¡Aunque no se si eso es mucho mejor!- Respondió Illya algo nerviosa por toda esa cantidad de preguntas que le acaban de hacer. -Y lamento por no introducirme antes: soy Illyasviel Von Einzbern- se presento educadamente.

_-"¡Gracias por la introducción! Lamento haber sido un poco rudo"- _dijo Roman, su sonrisa cambio a una pensativa. _-"Pero... Einzbern… Einzbern… se que he escuchado ese nombre antes..."-._

-¿Hm? Doctor Roman, ¿conoce sobre la fami… sobre mi madre?- Se corrigió Illya a tiempo. Su madre le había dicho luego del incidente con Kuro sobre mantener oculta lo mas posible sobre la familia de la que prevenían.

**-**_"No. Solo se que tu apellido lo había escuchado antes, pero no recuerdo donde. Y en cualquier caso, puedo asumir que se trataría de dos cosas diferentes, si lo que dijo Ritsuka-chan sobre que perteneces a otro mundo es cierto"-._

-Me acorde. Doctor, ¿qué pasa sobre lo que le pedimos antes? De encontrar a la amiga de Illya…- dijo Ritsuka.

_-"Sobre eso, detectamos que al Este de su posición, parece que hay una especie de ciudad, pero las firmas que reconocimos no son humanas. Tal vez allí encuentren algo, pero tengan cuidado"-._

-Doctor, ¿podremos volver a Chaldea después de ayudar a Illya?- Pregunto Mash.

_-"Si. De hecho, si lo quisieran podrían volver justo ahora, todo mientras Mash este bien. Ya que con ella cerca, podemos rastrear su señal"-._

-¿Pude Illya ir a refugiarse a Chaldea? ¿Solo temporalmente?- Pregunto Mash de nuevo.

Ella no le parecía adecuado que una niña peleara en una zona tan peligrosa. Claro, ella fue adiestrada para pelear desde temprana edad, pero eso fue para lo que fue nacida, además que eso la preparo y tenía el poder de un Servant. Illya, aunque tenía un Núcleo Espiritual como el de uno, seguía siendo una niña.

_-"Hmm… lo lamento, pero será imposible. Solo se puede hacer Rayshift a Gudako, a Archer, y a ti, Mash. Pero como guardianes de la humanidad, sabemos que no podemos intervenir en otras eras, pero si nos involucramos con seres de otros mundos, no sabemos que pueda pasar"-._

-Pero aun así, Doctor...-.

-Esta bien, Mash, estaré bien- interrumpió Illya con una sonrisa. -Les agradezco su ayuda, pero Miyu es mi amiga, y como su amiga, quiero rescatarla, no me sentiría bien dejarle esta carga a ustedes- explico. -De cualquier modo, cuando rescatemos a Miyu, volveremos a nuestro mundo, estoy segura que habrá una manera de volver. Así que hare mi mejor esfuerzo-.

-Illya…- Mash estaba impresionada que una chica mas joven que ella mostrara tanta valentía.

_-"¡Fou, fou! ¡Kyuuuu…!"- _Fou apoyo a Illya. Él estaba en Chaldea porque no estaba con las chicas en el momento que fueron teletransportadas.

-Hasta Fou la apoya- comento Ritsuka.

-¡¿Awah?! ¡¿Qué es esa cosa tan esponjosa?! ¡Es taaaaan lindo! ¡Quiero acariciarlo! ¡YO QUIERO ACARICIARLO!- El interruptor de Illya se activo.

_-"¡FOU!"- _Fou salió corriendo, alegrándose de haberse quedado en Chaldea esta vez.

Al ver que Fou salió corriendo, el interruptor de Illya se apago. -L-Lo siento. Estoy bien, ya estoy bien- se disculpo avergonzada.

-Y yo pensaba que solo tenías esa faceta para Miyu, Illya-san, eso es ser infiel- dijo Ruby con burla. -Aunque debo reconocer que ustedes se toman su trabajo en serio, aunque de una forma retorcida-.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunto Mash.

-Tener a semejante bestia a su mando y hacer que tenga un aspecto adorable... ni siquiera a mi se me habría ocurrido. Tienen mis respetos- declaro Ruby. Aun había muchas cosas que tenía que aprender.

Mash solo ladeo la cabeza a un lado confundida. Claramente, Ruby se refirió a Fou, pero la manera en que lo dijo lo hizo sonar como si fuera una bestia salvaje y poderosa, eso fue lo que lo confundió. Fou es solo un pequeño animal.

-Fou-san es Fou-san. Eso es todo- dijo Mash.

-Bueno... ¿tenemos que ir hacía esa ciudad que detecto, no?- Dijo la Fujimaru, tratando de volver al tema principal.

_-"Si. Tal vez allí puedan encontrar algo. Voy a ir a hablar con Da Vinci sobre esto y que pueda decirnos algo sobre este Mármol de Realidad que creo la Singularidad. Tengan cuidado"- _

Al terminar de hablar, el holograma desapareció. Ahora el grupo tenía fijo el destino al cual ir.

* * *

**N/A: Corto, lose, lo lamento. Mi inspiración no es tan alta, y el que me haya comenzado a viciar en Genshin Impact tampoco ayuda, pero algo es algo.**

**Mientras escribía eso, no pude evitar perturbarme con las chicas mágicas, ya no puedo verlas igual, ahora me dan terror.**

**Mejor me voy a saltar todo hasta la parte en donde aparece Cloe y después llegaré directo a la batalla final, así podemos ir directo a lo que todos quieren, el evento de Kiritsugu Assassin para luego seguir con Camelot.**

**También les quiero avisar algo que ya avise por Wattpad, y es que tuve cierto incidente que ahora YA NO TENGA MI CUENTA DE FGO ¡PORQUE DIOS!**

**Ya mande un correo intentanto recuperar mi cuenta, pero si no lo logro con éxito, dejare un rato el juego y veré otras posibilidades, ya luego puedo retomarlo y empezar de cero, pero espero recuperar mi cuenta, allí tenía buenos servants, como Tomoe LV 90, mi Brynhild, incluso a Cu Caster que fue mi único Caster hasta finales de Londres, y muchos mas.**

**Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	23. Capitulo 22

**Capitulo 22: La Aventura Termina con Sabor a Chocolate**

* * *

El día dentro de la Esfera de Realidad parecía bonito, de hecho, hasta tranquilo.

Se observaba el paisaje dentro del lugar, y algo que destacaba, era un enorme castillo, que brillaba tanto como el diamante por su raro color azul verdoso, que parecía estar hecho del mismo. De hecho, todo el paisaje alrededor de la cueva estaba hecho de cristales.

¡Y de la nada una explosión se escucho hasta la entrada del lugar!

En el interior de la cueva, una batalla se desarrollaba. Se veía a Mash y Illya con su traje de chica mágica luchar, pero parecían tener dificultades, y arriba, en el borde del segundo piso, estaba Archer, disparando sus flechas que eran contrarrestadas por otras iguales, explotando las flechas de ambos lados en el aire.

La persona que estaba disparando flechas contra el arquero salto, evadiendo una espada que impacto en el lugar donde se encontraba, destruyéndolo. Salto hacía una columna y apoyo sus pies, dándose impulso, lanzándose contra Illya.

El arco del enemigo desapareció, cambiándolo por un par de espadas que eran iguales a las que usaba el Archer aliado e iba a usar para cortarle la cabeza a la niña, pero Mash se interpuso, bloqueando las espadas con su escudo.

-¡Reacciona! Esta no eres tu, ¡te lavaron el cerebro!- Grito Illya, intentando hacer reaccionar a la persona con la que luchaban.

Pero la figura solo gruño, pateando el escudo de Mash para tener impulso y retroceder, desapareciendo en el aire y apareciendo detrás de Illya; se teletransporto.

Gudako, quien estaba alejado para observar la batalla y ordenar vio esto, inmediatamente alerto. -¡Mash! ¡Detrás de Illya!-.

-¡Entendido!- La Demi-Servant giro sobre su propio eje y con sus dos manos, giro su escudo para que la parte inferior de la cruz del arma golpeara al enemigo.

Casi lo logra, de no ser porque esta se teletransporto antes, evitando el golpe, apareciendo arriba de uno de los tantos candelabro pequeño que estaba cerca de Gudako, quien al verla, supo que ahora iba tras ella.

-¡Muévete, Ritsuka!- Grito Archer, viendo a su enemigo preparar una espada en el arco y convertirla en flecha. Él hizo lo mismo.

Pero el oponente fue mas rápido que el arquero al preparar, lanzo la flecha contra la pelirroja, quien corriendo, evadió apenas el arma, aunque con un corte en su hombro derecho. La flecha se estrello delante de ella y exploto, mandando a volar a la Master metros hacía atrás, pero no haciéndole daño por la explosión.

Y mientras caía, que parecía en una secuencia de cámara lenta, al puro estilo de Deadpool, ella giro la cabeza hacía los lectores. -De seguro se preguntaran, o tal vez no, como terminamos en una situación de peleas y explosiones… de nuevo. Pues todo comenzó al llegar al pueblo...-.

**FLASHBACK.**

_**Al llegar, casi raptan a Illya-chan y a Mash, pero no permitiría que mi adorable Kouhai se la llevaran así de fácil, así que le pedí a Archer que los matara a todos.**_

_**¡Pero no se preocupen! No eran personas de verdad, eran personas hechas de chocolate, así que no hubo daños y no sufrieron... creo.**_

_**Luego de rescatarlas, obtuvimos algo de información en el pueblo en el que estábamos, que en realidad era un reino. Desde lejos se veía como un pueblo. En fin, fuimos al castillo y allí nos encontramos con Nursery Rhyme, a quien no la había visto desde la Singularidad de Londres, y nos invito a una fiesta de té, así que obviamente aceptamos.**_

_**Aunque Archer parecía no estar cómodo, ya que se suponía era una enemiga, pero no escuche que se quejara cuando el solo se hizo cargo del té, ni cuando Nursery se alegro de probarlo con ese brillo en sus ojos.**_

_**En fin, todo parecía ir bien, pero como cualquier cosa que pasa al ser miembro de Chaldea, todo se fue al diablo cuando Illya comento que no le gustaban el sonido de las ovejas.**_

_**Nursery, encabronada, ¡invoco a un Pilar Demonio! Pero no hubo problema, ya que lo derrotamos, a diferencia de otros, era bastante débil, ya que no fue invocado por un Grial, a pesar de estar en una Singularidad, así que no hubo mucho susto.**_

_**Luego de derrotarlo, Nursery nos dice que no había visto a la amiga de Illya llamada Miyu, pero nos dio información de los otros reinos que existen en este Mármol de Realidad: la Tierra de los Dragones y el Mar, la Tierra de la Estantería de los Muertos, la Tierra de la Nieve y la Miel, y la Tierra de las Estrellas y los Cristales. En alguna de estos reinos estaba Medb.**_

_**Antes de desaparecer por quedarse sin mana al invocar el Pilar Demonio, Nursey le regalo una joya a Illya para que pueda encontrar a su amiga. Nuestra primera dirección fue la Tierra de los Dragones y el Mar, ya que la joya brillo hacía ese lugar.**_

_**En el camino, nos enfrentamos a algunos criaturas que enviaba Medb y uno que otro Servant de Sombra que aparecía dentro del la Esfera de Realidad, pero no eran problema.**_

_**Entre los enemigos mas destacables fueron Medea Lily, quien tenía una versión Chibi de Jason por alguna razón, Helena, que no era la misma que conocí en América, y una Berserker llamada Ibaraka, que por alguna razón, me recordó a una banana. Pero el Doctor dijo que no eran verdaderos Sirvientes, sino unas copias que este Mármol de Realidad creo, manifestándolas como si fueran chicas mágicas, así que si al eliminarlas, desaparecieran.**_

_**Pero ganamos obviamente. Nada que unas explosiones mágicas, buenos flechazos, y golpes de escudo no arreglen. Fue divertido.**_

_**Y cuando finalmente llegamos al Reino de la Nieve y la Miel, donde creímos que sería la batalla final y peleamos contra Medb, logramos ganar cuando Illya dio un golpe directo a la malvada Rider. Fin.**_

**_…_**_** Ooooh, así se supone que debía ser, pero cuando ganamos, fuimos teletransportados al mismo lugar donde aparecimos al inicio, que era un área neutral, y delante de nosotros apareció una puerta, que según el Doctor, nos llevaría al último reino que quedaba; la Tierra de las Estrellas y los Cristales.**_

_**Nosotros entramos, ya que Ruby detecto que tras esa puerta, estaba su amiga bastón; Sapphire, por lo que también estaría Miyu, y sin dudar entramos.**_

_**En el camino, nos encontramos con Altera, o mas bien, una falsificación de esta, y después con una de Jack, a ninguna tuvimos dificultades en vencer.**_

_**El problema llego cuando entramos al castillo en el que estamos ahora, nos encontramos con Sapphire, que tenía el mismo diseño que Ruby, solo que la parte del bastón era morada y sus moños azules. Y con ella, nos encontramos con alguien mas, otra amiga de Illya: Chloe, o Kuro, como también se hace llamar.**_

_**Al verla, era idéntica a Illya, pero lo que me desconcertó, fue que su tono de piel y sus ropas eran como las de Archer, de hecho, sentí como mi Servant se tensaba al verla.**_

_**Sospechoso. Parece que tengo que sacarle mas información a mi Servant y tener cuidado con él. Esa habilidad pasiva que leí que tenía aun me preocupa.**_

_**Poco después, encontramos a Miyu, atada a unas cuerdas de mana que absorbían su energía y Od, intentamos liberarla, pero Chloe se interpuso, y una aura maligna, como la que tenía los Servants de Sombra la cubrió, ella estaba siendo controlada.**_

_**No queríamos atacarla, pero para mi sorpresa, ¡Illya se dio tremenda cachetada! Cuando iba a preguntarle porque se hizo eso, a Chloe también recibió una, a pesar de que no la habíamos golpeado. Fue cuando Illya nos explico que tenían un lazo mágico, que si ella recibía daño, Chloe también recibiría el mismo daño, así que empezó a darse tremendas cachetadas.**_

**_¡Incluso se golpeo el dedo pequeño del pie! ¡¿Quién hace eso por su propia voluntad?! ¡La loli estaba loca!_**

_**Pero eso pareció bastar para derrotar a Chloe, pero solo fue temporal, ya que esa sombra la cubrió aun mas, no solo controlándola por completo y haciéndola mas poderosa, sino que incluso, pareció anular el lazo que tenía con Illya, ya que ya no recibía daño cuando la pequeña se golpeo para dejarla en el suelo y no funciono.**_

_**Según Ruby y Sapphire, la que controlaba a Chloe era la responsable de todo esto: la Primera Dama, así es como se hacía llamar, y la que creo esta Singularidad. Además, según lo que ella misma nos conto, fue la primera Chica Mágica de todas, y la mas poderosa, y necesitaba el poder de Miyu por alguna razón que se negó a decirnos. Pero lo que esta claro, es que si la sacamos de Chloe y la derrotamos, podremos deshacer este Mármol de Realidad y cada quien volverá a su mundo.**_

_**Así que tras una rápida curación a Illya, nos preparamos y empezamos a luchar contra ella, claro, no queríamos matarla, por lo que el objetivo era dejarla fuera de combate.**_

**FIN FLASHBACK.**

-Y así llegamos aquí- concluyo Ritsuka la larga explicación. -Ahora que están informados, que continúe el rodaje- dicho eso, terminando con la ruptura de la cuarta pared, volvió la secuencia de explosión.

Archer bajo del segundo piso, atrapando a Ritsuka con uno de sus brazos, envolviéndola por la cintura para que no se cayera. Al tocar el piso, la dejo en el suelo.

-Gracias, Archer- agradeció Gudako, revisándose a si misma. Aparte de la herida en el brazo, no tenía otro daño. Con un poco de mana, se curo la herida fácilmente.

-No se distraiga, aunque sea una niña, tiene el poder de un Servant, y con la Primera Dama controlándola, es mas fuerte de lo que debería- advirtió el arquero.

-Debo preguntar. ¿Qué relación tienes con la niña? Tienen el mismo tono de piel, y usan la misma ropa roja. No puede ser coincidencia- pregunto acusadoramente la pelirroja. -No me digas... ¡¿es tu hija?!-.

-¡No! Es mas complicado que eso- exclamo el peliblanco.

Él tampoco sabía mucho de la chica, solo que la carta Archer que tenía su poder estaba dentro de ella. Cuando la vieron, uso Rastreo para saber mas, y así fue. Al parecer, la carta Archer se combino con el mana de esta Illya y dio como resultado a Chloe. Por eso es igual a Illya, pero tiene sus habilidades.

Aunque al nacer del poder de un Servant, produce que tenga la necesidad de tener mana todo el tiempo y recargar cuando le falta, o dejaría de existir, y saber el como lo recarga era algo que sin duda no necesitaba saber.

Los niños de ahora están demasiado crecidos. Culpaba a la magia por eso.

Chloe, poseída por la Primera Dama, se lanzo hacía Ritsuka con Kanshou y Bakuya en la mano. Archer proyecto sus propias copias de las espadas casadas, tomándolas de tal modo que el filo apuntara hacía atrás, bloqueo las espadas de la chica, y con fuerza los separo, para dar medio giro con patada, usando su pie para estrellar a la chica contra el suelo, su cuerpo reboto, reincorporándose rápido, se lanzo de nuevo al ataque, usando su estatura mas baja que la del hombre para intentar hacerle daño, pero Archer evitaba o bloqueaba cualquier corte a sus piernas o brazos fácilmente.

No puede usar el mismo estilo contra alguien que lo creo desde el inicio.

EMIYA pateo a Chloe para alejarla, ya que había notado que su atención iba de nueva cuenta a Ritsuka, y debía mantenerla a salvo, por lo que lanzo sus espadas y rápidamente proyecto su arco con flechas que disparo a velocidad sónica.

Kuro esquivo las espadas, pero al ver las flechas, no tuvo de otra mas que teletransportarse al segundo piso del castillo. A pesar de tener esta habilidad que le daba ventaja, la Primera Dama usaba lo menos que podía esta habilidad, ya que gastaba mucho del mana del cuerpo de esta chica.

De reojo, vio como Illya volaba gracias a Ruby hacía su dirección.

-¡Sal del cuerpo de Kuro, Primera Dama! ¡Fuego!- Exigió la niña de primaría, lanzando un ataque mágico con forma de estrella.

Kuro esquivo el ataque, que al chocar con el piso, creo una cortina de humo, cegándola un momento. Illya aprovecho esa oportunidad y lanzo otro ataque con forma de estrella, pero la Primera Dama, gracias a los reflejos de Chloe, lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado.

Pero abrió los ojos cuando del humo, salió Mash, y fue directamente a ella, embistiéndola con el escudo y arrastrarla en el aire hasta el final del pasillo, su espalda termino chocando con el muro, quedando entre el escudo y la pared.

-¡Mantenla allí, Mash!- Exclamo Gudako. Esta era una buena oportunidad.

-¡Si!- Mash hizo mas presión con su arma.

Ritsuka llego donde estaba atrapada Miyu, se agacho y vio con atención las ataduras que la niña tenía.

-¿Hay una manera de quitarles estas cosas?- Le pregunto a Sapphire.

-Si. Si se cancela el flujo de prana durante el suficiente tiempo, puede permitirle a Miyu-sama y a mi volver a combinar fuerzas para poder liberarla. Pero estas ataduras son bastante fuertes, además que si se hace mal, podría dañar a Miyu-sama y a usted, Ritsuka-sama- explico Sapphire con educación y preocupación.

La Fujimaru trago saliva y empezaba a sudar. Esto era un trabajo minucioso y nunca antes había tenido que hacer algo que necesitaba detener el mana, así que estaba algo nerviosa por hacerlo mal, pero no podía permitirse acobardarse, ya había pasado por cosas peores, esto era algo en lo que no fallaría. Con ese pensamiento, extendió dos dedos de cada mano a dos de esas ataduras negras, empezando a cancelar el prana.

Archer se mantenía en guardia, vigilando a cualquier artimaña que pueda salir de repente. El podía quitar esas ataduras con espadas que absorbían mana que poseía, pero no dijo nada, esto era una especie de prueba para su Master. Si ella quería mejorar mas, tenía que aprender a resolver por si mismas este tipo de desafíos.

La Primera Dama, sintiendo como la chica de cabello rojo estaba interfiriendo con las ataduras que mantenían presa a Miyu, volvió a teletransportarse, quedando detrás de la chica para cortarle la cabeza, pero otra vez ese Archer intervino, tomándola del brazo y alejándola como si fuera una bolsa, aterrizo de pie sin problemas, quedando delante del Arquero Rojo.

-¿Usando el cuerpo de una niña para pelear? Patético- dijo Archer con despreció, estirando la mano derecha, proyectando a Bakuya.

-¡Archer-san!- Exclamo Mash.

-¡No lastimes a Kuro!- Dijo Illya.

-Descuida, no necesito lastimarla para encargarme de la persona que se esconde detrás- dijo Archer. Ya tenía un plan en mente.

Chloe cerró un ojo, sintiendo como la sombra que la cubría se iba, recuperando un poco del control de su cuerpo. La Primera Dama también lo sintió, así que debía impedir que liberaran a esa niña antes de que ya no pudiera tener el control.

Usando fuerza en las piernas, se lanzo de nueva cuenta, ya que un ataque directo era lo único que podía hacer con el mana que le quedaba a este cuerpo.

Era lo que Archer esperaba.

EMIYA evadió un corte de la Kanshou de Chloe, para bloquear a Bakuya con la suya propia que quería cortarle el rostro, y hacerse a un lado cuando querían darle una patada. Al hacerse a un lado, en su mano izquierda proyecto otro Noble Fantasma que serviría para sacar a la Primera Dama del cuerpo de la niña.

Levantando su brazo, la niña vio como en la mano izquierda del hombre sujetaba una daga de aspecto singular, la empuñadura era de color rojo, pero la hoja tenía una forma zigzagueante como un rayo y tenía un tono de color como de arcoíris.

Esa daga era **Ruler Breaker**, el Noble Fantasma de la Bruja de la Traición, Medea. Un arma que, aunque por su aspecto delgada y quebradiza parecía que no podría ni matar a una persona, no era ese su principal propósito, sino el de destruir cualquier contrato o lazo mágico que tenga la persona que con la que se usa. Un Noble Fantasma de tipo Anti-Taumaturgia.

Archer clavo la daga en el pecho de Chloe, y cuando la punta toco la piel de la niña, un destello morado salió desde ese punto, y un grito salió de los labios de la niña.

-¡Kuro!- Grito Illya angustiada, viendo a su amiga-hermana sufriendo. Iba a bajar en su ayuda, pero Mash puso una mano en su hombro.

-Espera. Esa arma no la esta dañando- dijo Mash. Ella reconoció la daga al verla por la información que tenía de los Nobles Fantasmas, pero no sabía como es que Archer tenía esa arma.

Cuando el destello termino, el espíritu de la Primera Dama salió del cuerpo de Kuro, mientras que la niña caía al suelo, siendo atrapada por Archer a tiempo.

Al mismo tiempo, Ritsuka mantenía la concentración al cancelar el flujo de mana. Ya había encontrado el punto para hacerlo, y ahora estaba deteniéndolo el tiempo suficiente, pero no era fácil. Pero comparado a todas las cosas que ha tenido que soportar, tampoco era para tanto.

-Eso. Manténgalo un poco mas- dijo Sapphire, viendo como el flujo se detenía y empezaba a hacer el efecto deseado.

Miyu movió sus brazos, encontrando que el agarre en el que estaba sujeta ahora estaba mas flojo, así que, con todas sus fuerzas, tiro de su brazo derecho, arrancando sus atadoras, liberando su extremidad y estirando la mano.

-¡Sapphire!-.

-¡Si!-.

El bastón mágico fue a la mano de su portadora, cubriéndola de un brillo mágico, dándole la fuerza para quitarse el resto de ataduras que tenía. Cuando el brillo dejo de cubrirla, se revelo su traje de chica mágica, que era uno parecido al de Illya, pero el de Miyu era de un tono morado.

_-¿Es normal que una niña de esa edad use un leotardo? Aunque se trate de una chica mágica...-_ no pudo evitar pensar eso Ritsuka. Sea quien sea que haya hecho el diseño del traje, tenía gustos raros y preocupantes.

-Muchas gracias, Ritsuka-san- agradeció Miyu a la pelirroja por la ayuda. Sin ella, no habría podido liberarse.

-No te preocupes. Me alegro que estés bien- respondió Gudako.

-¡Miyu!- Illya descendió volando al suelo y corrió hacía su amiga, abrazándola con fuerza, sintiendo alivio. -Me alegro que estés bien. Estuve tan preocupada por ti-.

La pelinegra se sorprendió un poco, pero con una sonrisa correspondió el abrazo, sintiéndose feliz de poder estar de nuevo con su amiga.

-Lamento haberte preocupado, Illya. Pero ya estoy bien, todo gracias a que tu viniste a salvarme-.

Pero Illya negó con la cabeza. -No. Yo sola no hubiera podido hacerlo. Fue gracias a que conocí a Ritsuka-san, a Mash-san y a Archer-san y me ayudaron que pude llegar hasta aquí-.

-Si, su ayuda realmente fue buena- dijo Ruby. -Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez Ritsuka tenga un poco de potencial latente de ser Chica Mágica...-.

-No gracias. Yo paso- rechazo Gudako de inmediato, mientras Mash se colocaba a su lado.

Después de ver que Miyu estaba bien, Illya corrió a ver como se encontraba Kuro, que estaba en los brazos de EMIYA, pero sus parpados empezaron a temblar y a abrir sus ojos lentamente.

-¿Donde estoy...?- Lo primero que vio fue un piso de cristal, y al ver arriba, vio el rostro de Archer. -¡Tu-Tu eres...!- Exclamo sorprendida y algo alterada al reconocer al individuo.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Archer con algo de preocupación. Esta niña era una existencia parecida a la suya, además de que tener el aspecto de Illya, hacían, aunque no lo quisiera, demostrar algo de preocupación por ella.

**¡Badump! ¡Badump!**

El corazón de Chloe golpeo fuerte su pecho al ver el rostro del Arquero Rojo. Ese rostro fuerte y maduro, mas esa mirada afilada y seria, pero que estaba algo suavizada de preocupación por ella, además de darse cuenta en la posición en la que estaba, inevitablemente hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y las palabras murieran en su boca.

-¡Que... que...!- Ella tenía que admitir que nunca espero ver al Espíritu Heroico que le pertenecía la carta dentro suyo, menos de esta forma. Pero no se iba a quejar. -O-Oni-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡ONII-CHAN!- Y sin resistirlo mas, se lanzo y abrazo a Archer, rodeando su cuello con sus pequeños brazos.

-¡Guaaah!- Por la fuerza del inesperado abrazo, Archer cayo sentado hacía atrás.

El Servant quiso preguntarle a Chloe porque hizo eso, pero sus palabras murieron al ver la mirada que su Master le estaba dando. Era una mirada bastante fea.

-Archer… creo que tienes algunas cosas que explicar- señalo la chica, levantando su mano para mostrar sus Sellos de Comando, dando a entender que no dudaría en usarlos.

_-Maldita Suerte Emiya- _maldijo Archer una vez mas su suerte.

-¡AAAAHHH!-.

Un grito espectral devolvió a la realidad a todos. Dirigieron su mirada a la Primera Dama, que ahora solo era una fantasma, y al no tener cuerpo y haber gastado sus fuerzas al poseer a Kuro, estaba a nada de desaparecer.

-¿Que deberíamos hacer con ella?- Pregunto Illya.

-Ya no le queda mana. En poco tiempo se desvanecerá, y así esta singularidad desaparecerá- dijo Mash.

Otro grito se escucho, pero no vino de la Primera Dama, sino esta vez, vino de otro fantasma que atravesó el muro y llego cerca de ellos, dando gritos hacía el fantasma de la Primera Dama.

-¿De donde salió ese fantasma?- Pregunto Gudako curiosa.

-¿Acaso intenta decirle algo a la Primera Dama? Pero no parece que la este escuchando- observo Illya.

-¡En ese caso, déjenmelo a mi!- Exclamo Ruby, sujetando con una de sus alas una aguja de inyección. -¡Hora de usar mi poción especial de mediador de fantasmas!- Y sin dudar, clavo la aguja en la cabeza de Illya.

-¡Oooh!-.

Illya empezó a sentirse mareada, y de repente, el color de sus ojos cambios al mismo tiempo que el segundo fantasma desaparecía. Ahora los ojos de Illya eran azules verdosos.

-¿Ese fantasma realmente la poseyó con esa poción? Que fácil- exclamo Gudako impresionada.

Valga la redundancia ante las funciones locas que tiene Ruby.

-Tu... ¡Tu!- Grito el fantasma que poseía a Illya, tomo a Ruby y sin piedad golpeo al fantasma de la Primera Dama.

-¿Cómo me puede golpear si ahora soy un fantasma?- Exclamo la Primera Dama consternada, pero "Illya" le dio otro golpe. -¡Ow! ¡Realmente duele...!-.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto Chloe, cuando EMIYA pudo separarla de él.

-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota?! ¡¿Sabes todos los problemas que ocasionaste con esto?! ¡Siempre tengo que venir yo a hacerte entender, pero esta vez te pasaste al involucrar a estas niñas!- Regaño la fantasma a la Primera Dama.

-¡¿Mila?! ¡¿Eres tu?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- Exclamo la Primera Dama sorprendida.

-¿Tienes algún problema con el que este aquí?- Pregunto molesta la ahora identificada Mila.

-Así que se llama Mila...- susurro Miyu. -Mila, ¿eres una amiga especial de la Primera Dama?- Pregunto.

-Así es, Miyu. Soy una Chica Mágica que fue asesinada por la Primera Dama- respondió Mila.

-Espera. Eso quiere decir que eres la primera Chica Mágica corrupta- señalo Ruby.

-Hermana, cállate- dijo Sapphire seriamente.

Mila se giro y vio fijamente al fantasma de la Primera Dama.

-Primera Dama... tu fuiste la mejor Chica Mágica. Diste todos lo que tenías al mundo para que todos pudieran ser felices. Pero cuanto mas trabajaste, mas sonrisas de las personas desaparecían, estabas tan cansada por la codicia e insatisfacción, hasta que lloraste incluso mientras sonreías. No pensé que valiera la pena salvar este mundo. Yo te elijo a ti, no al mundo-.

-Mila...- susurro Mash.

-¿Lo escuchaste todo el tiempo, Mila, y yo no me di cuenta?- Pregunto la Primera Dama impresionada.

-Así es. Ahora solo soy un sombra de un eco que esta a nada de desaparecer. Aun con el cuerpo de Illya, mi consciencia no durara mucho- dijo Mila. -Pero siempre sentí tu presencia porque este mundo es la manifestación de tus arrepentimientos. Por eso siempre deseé ir mas allá de la pared negra, para poder traer la paz a tu corazón-.

-Ya entiendo. Fuiste tu quien me trajo aquí, ¿verdad?- Pregunto Chloe.

-¿Eh? ¿No llegaste con nosotras?- Pregunto Miyu sorprendida.

-No. Poco después de que se fueron, intente buscar una manera de seguirlas, casi contacto a Luvia y a Rin, pero otro portal apareció y me succiono antes- respondió Chole.

-Así es. Lamento los problemas que cause- se disculpo Mila arrepentida.

-¿También fuiste tu quien nos trajo desde Chaldea?- Pregunto Ritsuka.

-No. Esa fue Medb, por un momento, su poder llego al mismo nivel que el que tenía cuando vivía, y uso la varita mágica que tenía para abrir una Línea de Ley- explico la Primera Dama.

-Ya veo- dijo Mash.

El fantasma de la Primera Dama parpadeo de manera trasparente, ella misma se observo, dándose cuenta que ya no le queda mucho tiempo.

-Así que llego mi momento de desaparecer, ¿eh? Bueno, ya no me queda poder mágico, así que era obvio-.

-¿No podemos hacer algo para ayudar?- Pregunto Miyu.

-Déjalo así. Su hora ya paso hace mucho, y como dijo, ya no le queda poder mágico. Ni siquiera esta Esfera de Realidad la podría sustentar mas- dijo Archer.

Mila se giro un poco y vio a Miyu y Chole. -Illya, Miyu, Chloe. Lamento por haberlas atrapado en este Mármol de Realidad- se disculpo.

-¡Aun debe haber algo que pueda hacer! No importa lo que me pase, pero...- Miyu no quería que terminara así, a pesar de que la mantuvo cautiva, la Primera Dama era quien mas sufrió, y tampoco quería dejarla desaparecer así nada mas.

Una mano se coloco en el hombro de Miyu, ella al ver, vio que era la mano de Ritsuka, quien apretaba su hombro de manera reconfortante.

-Creo que es mejor así. A veces, uno ya debe de descansar de su trabajo- dijo la pelirroja.

-Descansar, ¿eh? Si... supongo que puedo intentarlo- dijo la Primera Dama.

-La energía mágica de la Primera Dama y de Mila esta descendiendo- dijo Sapphire.

-Escucha, Primera Dama. Las Chicas Mágicas no son brujas y tampoco son reinas, no tienen que buscar recompensas de los milagros que hacen, ni usar su magia ellas mismas. Simplemente ponen sus sentimientos que brotan de sus corazones en sus hechizos, para personas que nunca conocerán. De lo contrario, sus deseos imposibles se volverán en maldiciones, sus emociones quedan atrapadas en sus corazones y se puede volver en un purgatorio andante- hablaba Mila.

-Mila... tu...- hablo la Primera Dama, con las palabras en la garganta.

-No, Primera Dama. Tu leíste tu libro mágico hasta la última pagina, y nunca te rendiste. Es verdad que nuevos enemigos y nuevos peligros nunca pararan de atacar a las personas... pero, nuevas Chicas Mágicas, como Illya, nacerán- declaro Mila sonriente y segura. -Puede que sean Chicas Mágicas algo incompletas, pero con sus manos, podrán alcanzar metas que ni tu imaginas-.

-Si. Supongo que dejar el futuro a ellas esta bien- declaro la Primera Dama, y si pudiera, todos estaban seguros que estaba sonriendo.

El espíritu de la Primera Dama, así como el de Mila, desaparecieron. Los ojos de Illya volvieron a su color normal, señal de que estaba de nuevo en control de su cuerpo. Una nueva gema cayo en las manos de Miyu, que era igual a la que Nursery le entrego a Illya al comienzo del viaje.

-Al fin termino, ¿eh? Bueno, yo solo aparecí cuando ustedes ya hicieron todo, y como la villana mas encima, estoy agotada- suspiro Chloe.

-Esto fue tan bizarro y molesto, que espero que no se vuelva a repetir- suspiro Archer fastidiado con todo lo que paso. Esta había sido su aventura mas rara, o la mas bizarra, o ambas.

-Si... pero con la batalla, me dejo casi sin mana, así que debo reponer- dijo Kuro, teniendo una sonrisa sensual y maliciosa.

-¿Eh?- Desprevenida, Illya fue tomada de la mano por Chloe y arrastrada hacía adelante, donde la chica de piel negra con la otra mano la tomo por detrás de la cabeza y la beso, metiendo su lengua.

Las reacciones fueron variadas; Miyu se sonrojo, aun cuando no era la primera vez que ellas hacían eso, aun era algo incomodo, Mash también se sonrojo, pero sus ojos fueron tapados por las manos de Gudako, quien no quería que la pureza de Mash se manchara, y Archer solo aparto la cabeza con fastidio, aun no pudiendo creer que unas niñas ya estén haciendo esas cosas.

El beso duro casi un minuto, y al separarse, Illya tenía la cara sonrojada por completo y los ojos como remolinos, mientras que Chloe, aunque también estaba sonrojada, se lamio los labios satisfecha, ya que recupero todo su mana.

-Aaaah, ya me siento mejor- suspiro Chloe contenta.

-¡D-Deja de hacer eso sin aviso! ¡Y-Y además habian ge-gente presente!- Chillo Illya avergonzada.

-Vamos, no es para tanto, no parece haberles molestado-.

-¡Casi manchan a la pobre Mash! ¡Háganlo al volver a su dimensión!- Grito Gudako.

-Eh, Senpai...- Mash aun tenía los ojos tapados.

-Oigan- llamo Miyu, y cuando todos la vieron, vieron que las gema que cayo hacía ella, y la gema que Illya tenía empezaron a brillar.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Illya confundida.

Las gemas desaparecieron, y al hacerlo, todos ellos empezaron a brillar en partículas y a desaparecer lentamente.

-Parece que ya es momento de que nos vayamos- dijo Archer.

-Oh... bueno, supongo que en algún momento iba a pasar- dijo Illya algo triste, realmente disfruto el poco tiempo que paso con Ritsuka y Mash.

-Si, es una lastima, ojala tuviera una hermanita tan linda como tu, Illya-chan- dijo Ritsuka sonriente. -Espero que volvamos a vernos algún día-.

Illya asintió. -Si, yo también espero volver a vernos, Ritsuka-san, Mash-san-.

-Cuídense, y sigan siendo niñas buenas- deseo Mash.

-Que lastima, que tengamos que irnos, y no pude tomar ninguna foto de Mash para recuerdo, realmente hubiera sido una grandiosa Chica Mágica- suspiro Ruby triste.

-No tienes remedio, hermana- suspiro Sapphire.

-Ritsuka-san, realmente agradezco por salvarme, y por haber ayudado a Illya durante su viaje- agradeció Miyu.

-Descuida, Miyu. Ojala hubiéramos podido hablar mas, pero si volvemos a vernos, hablaremos mucho- dijo la pelirroja.

-Si, lo estaré deseando-.

Con Chloe, ella solo se dirigió hacía Archer y lo señalo con el dedo.

-¡Tu! Parece que lo que hacen requiere que te esfuerces, pero no te sobres fuerces, ¿oíste?-.

-¿Qué?- Archer parpadeo confundido y sorprendido.

-Se que eres del tipo que siempre se esfuerza por otros, aunque no lo admita tan fácil, así como se que serás el primero en culparte si algo sale mal. Por eso te digo ahora que no te esfuerces demasiado. Quiérete un poco, tener algo del aprecio que mereces no te matara-.

-No quiero que una niña que fue controlada me diga eso- dijo Archer de manera burlesca y algo cínica.

Kuro solo suspiro irritada, era obvio que no le escucharía, pero no podía hacer nada aunque quisiera. Como siempre, ese estúpido Archer se arriesgaría por los demás.

Ruby floto y se acerco a Archer. -Una última cosa. El jefe me llamo antes de llegar a este reino, me pidió que te dijera esto: "espero un buen entretenimiento de tu parte como siempre, mi buen amigo"- dio el mensaje.

EMIYA cerró los ojos con fastidió y frunció el ceño. No necesitaba mas pistas para saber de quien hablaba el código místico.

Realmente. Ese tipo nunca lo dejaría en paz.

Un brillo cubrió a todos, desapareciendo de la Singularidad. Esta aventura compartida se había terminado.

* * *

Cuando abrieron los ojos, aparecieron en la sala de invocación de Chaldea, y al primero que vieron fue al Doctor Roman, que los estaba esperando con Fou, que corrió hacía ellos y fue tomada por Mash.

-Buen trabajo. El Mármol de Realidad desapareció y la Singularidad fue completada- dijo Romani.

-Si, fue bastante divertido, la verdad- dijo Ritsuka. -¿Dónde esta Nii-san?- Pregunto, no sabía nada de su hermano desde que fue teletransportada a la Singularidad.

-Bueno... esta en la enfermería. Scathach estuvo entrenándolo mientras estaban en la Singularidad, y en una de las sesiones se le paso un poco la mano. Pero no te preocupes, para un par de días estará bien- respondió Romani.

Gudako trago saliva, si ya de por si esos entrenamientos eran demasiados, que se le pasara la mano a Scathach como para mandar a su hermano, que era bastante resistente, a la enfermería, le preocupaba.

Pero la asustaba mas saber que ahora vendría su turno.

-Así que esta es Chaldea, ¿eh? Es bastante moderna, creo que será de mi agrado- comento Chloe viendo el gran globo terráqueo.

-Me alegra oírlo- dijo Romani sonriente.

…

…

…

-¿…Fou…?- Exclamo Fou, que traducido del fou al español sería: "¿Otra vez?".

-¡Q-Queeee! ¡¿Cómo llegaste aquí, Chloe?!- Exclamo el Doctor Roman. ¿Tan mal sistema de seguridad tenían actualmente?

-¿No se supone que debías haber vuelto a tu mundo? ¿Qué paso? ¿Hubo algo malo?- Exclamo Ritsuka preocupada.

-Nada de eso. Lo que paso es que después del destello de luz, un señor mayor apareció adelante de mi y me dijo, "¿te gustaría ir a Chaldea a ayudar a esas personas?" Y yo le respondí que si, y así llegue- explico Chloe.

-¿Un señor mayor apareció de la nada y te trajo aquí? Es demasiado difícil para creer- dijo Romani.

-Créelo, si es ese viejo, entonces no hay duda- dijo Archer.

-¿Sabe de quien habla Chloe, Archer-san?- Pregunto Mash, mientras tenía a Fou en su hombro derecho.

-Lamentablemente si, y realmente no es alguien del que quiera hablar, por lo que por favor no pregunten- pidió Archer, llevándose una mano a la frente, ya sintiendo una jaqueca que no debería sentir al ser un Servant.

Realmente, Zelretch nunca lo dejaría en paz.

-Es que, viajar a otras épocas a reparar las alteraciones sonaba demasiado divertido para resistirme- fue la respuesta de Kuro.

-Pe-Pero, ¿esta segura? ¿Qué pasa con Illya y Miyu?- Pregunto Mash.

-Ellas de seguro ya volvieron a nuestro mundo, y se que eventualmente yo también volveré con ellas, pero antes, me gustaría ayudarles todo lo que pueda, véanlo como mi agradecimiento por haberme salvado- dijo Chloe.

-Entonces... ¿estarás aquí como Servant, o como una Chica Mágica?- Pregunto Gudako.

-No lo se, tal vez ser un tipo de de Chica Mágica Servant me quedaría mejor, ya que técnicamente sería ambos- dijo Chloe sonriente.

La niña camino y poco hasta quedar delante de Archer, el Arquero Rojo y ella se miraron unos segundos, hasta que la niña cerró sus ojos y sonrió enormemente, haciendo una expresión tierna.

-Y mientras este aquí, te podré a ayudar a que te tengas algo de cariño a ti mismo, así que espero contar con tu ayuda, Onii-chan-.

Ahora mismo, volver a ser un trabajo como Contra Guardian no sonaba tan mal.

* * *

**N/A: Listo, aquí esta el capítulo, y para compensar que el anterior fue muy corto, este fue mas largo de lo pensado, espero que lo disfrutaran.**

**Tal vez a muchos les encontrara raro que Chloe haya aceptado llamar a Archer onii-chan por sus conversaciones que ella tiene sobre él en el juego, pero en el siguiente capitulo se explicara un poco de eso.**

**También, Kuro será una parte importante para que Archer se pueda tener algo mas de apreció, en las conversaciones que haré de ellos se notara mas, también ayudara un poco a las parejas que quieran ir tras su onii-chan por ahora.**

**Espero que hayan tenido un buen Halloween.**

**El siguiente capitulo será de Kuro, y luego vendrá el evento. Gracias por todas las visitas y Review que dejan. **

**El Redentor 777: Al menos alguien entiende un poco mi dolor.**

**Dalhia-L: Aun sigo en eso.**

**DKnight27: Yo soy alguien que no se queda pegado a una sola frase, como notaste, en mas de una vez use la palabra "Esfera de Realidad" en vez de Mármol, a veces uso las otras pronunciaciones, como cuando a veces llamo a los Servants, Sirvientes.**

**Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	24. Capitulo 23

**Capitulo 23: Saber mas del Uno y del Otro**

* * *

Cuando Gudako abrió los ojos, no vio el techo o las paredes blancas de su habitación de Chaldea, o el rostro de su hermano o de Mash que la iban a despertar cuando a veces dormía de mas.

Al abrir los ojos, estaba de pie, en una gran habitación con muros hechos de roca y el cielo que era sostenido por pilares también de roca. Habían varios muebles y algunos barriles ordenados.

_Y entonces, ella lo vio._

_Vio a quien era su Servant personal sentado en un sillón, con la pierna derecha cruzada y arriba de su pierna izquierda y un brazo apoyado en el respaldo del sillón, viendo por la ventana hacía la nada, por la luz que salía del vidrio y lo que ella alcanzaba a ver, el sol estaba recién saliendo._

_Gudako miro alrededor, y vio a otra persona en el lugar. Era una chica que parecía mas o menos de su edad, cabello negro largo que tenía dos colas atadas a los lados de su cabeza, vestía un abrigo rojo con una bufanda naranja que hacía un moño en su cuello, falda corta negra y medias del mismo color. Parecía estar dormida._

_Lo que intrigo mas, era que la chica estaba atada de brazos y piernas a la silla, restringiendo cualquier movimiento que quisiera hacer. Le sorprendió al ver que, aun con los ojos cerrados, lagrimas aparecieran y se acumularan en sus ojos. De a poco la chica pelinegra despertó, y rápidamente recupero sus sentidos, siendo lo primero que vio, al hombre de ropajes rojos._

_-¿Qué pretendes, Archer?- Pregunto la mujer con un tono calmado, pero que exigía saber._

_En respuesta, Archer solo bufo divertido y dejo de ver la ventana para verla a ella, haciendo que la pelinegra hiciera una mueca de enfado._

_-Aunque yo no estuviera aquí, Shirou vendría de todas formas. Ya lo sabes, ¿no?- Comento la chica._

_-¿Shirou?- Pensó Gudako intrigada._

_-Si. Pero sería un problema tenerte ahí con él- respondió Archer calmado._

_-Ya veo. Así que piensas matar a Shirou si o si-._

_-Así es. Es mejor que un hombre tan ingenuo como él desaparezca pronto-._

_La chica bufo un poco, pero estaba un poco de acuerdo. -No necesitas decirme que Shirou es un ingenuo-._

_La chica respiro un poco. Ritsuka sintió que las siguientes palabras que ella escucharía serían importantes._

_-Pero creo que esa ingenuidad es muy valiosa- declaro la mujer con mirada firme y brillante. -Creo que él debe ser así. Es un alivio que haya gente como él. ¿Qué piensas tu? ¿Crees que proclamar sus ideales después de todo esta mal?-._

_-¿De que están hablando?- Exclamo Gudako confundida._

_-Tras pelear una y otra vez por otros. Tras ser traicionado una y otra vez. Tras verte obligado a acabar el trabajo de otros una y otra vez, ¡¿te hartaste de los humanos, Archer?!-._

_El Arquero Rojo no respondió nada, no dijo nada, y calmadamente, se levanto dispuesto a ir a la salida._

_-Tu cuerpo esta hecho de espadas-._

_Archer se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras, y Gudako tembló, no sabía porque, pero sentía que esa simple oración tenía un gran peso escondido detrás que desconocía._

_-Esa es la maldición que se te impuso cuando te convertiste en un Espíritu Heroico, ¿verdad?- Señalo, para después bajar la mirada en pena. -Hasta las maldiciones deberían tener un limite- su voz tenía un atisbo de tristeza mezclada con frustración._

_-Archer… ¿esta maldito?- Pregunto Gudako. Ella había escuchado que muchos héroes fueron malditos en vida, y que esa maldición aun muertos seguía, un ejemplo era Rama, que tenía una maldición que no le dejaba estar en el mismo lugar que su esposa, Sita. Pero la pelirroja sentía que a la maldición que la chica del recuerdo se refería no era de ese tipo._

_La pelinegra levanto la mirada, recuperando un poco de fuerza y firmeza. -No puedo aceptar nada de tu vida. ¡Tampoco puedo creer que la gente a tu alrededor no corrigiera tu estúpido modo de vida! No puedo creerlo. Es inconcebible- declaro, en su voz había una mezcla de varias emociones: tristeza, incredulidad, enojo, dolor._

_Gudako observo a Archer, y pudo notar que esas palabras parecieron afectarle un poco, ya que su mirada era menos elida que al inicio, su guardia estaba en baja, y pudo notar que en sus ojos, había un pequeño brillo de dolor._

_¿Quién era esta chica, para que sus palabras hayan podido afectar aunque sea un poco al frio Archer?_

_-¿Eeeeh?- Una voz y unos pasos descendiendo de la escalera de la entrada atrajeron la atención de las personas de la habitación. -Que sorpresa, Tohsaka. No acababa de creérmelo, pero es cierto que estas aquí- dijo con tono de creído y burlesco._

_Gudako vio a un chico también de su edad, de cabello y ojos azules, usaba una chamarra café, pantalones negros y tenis azules._

_Inmediatamente le cayo mal el joven, con tan solo verlo, Ritsuka pudo saber que era del tipo que se cree que es rey del mundo._

_-¿Shinji?- Pregunto la chica pelinegra, cuyo nombre parecía ser Tohsaka, sorprendida de verlo._

_-¿Tenemos visitas? Se suponía que aquí nadie molestaría- dijo Archer, un poco molesto por la intromisión indeseada._

_-No hagas nada peligroso, Archer. No quiero nada de ti- dijo Shinji, ignorando al Servant y acercándose a Tohsaka. -Para que sepas, no eres rival para mi- declaro con arrogancia._

_Mas pasos se escucharon venir, y Archer y Gudako vieron al nuevo individuo: se trataba de un hombre alto rubio de ojos rojos con pupilas rasgadas y su cabello estaba peinado hacía abajo. Viste a lo que Gudako le parece una ropa de motociclista._

_-Estas temblando, ¿verdad, Archer? El es el Servant que acabo con Berserker fácilmente. Es normal que te acobardes de él...- declaro Shinji, ya estando cerca de Tohsaka, levantando ansioso sus manos._

_-¿Quieres a Rin, Matou Shinji?- Pregunto Archer, el chico detuvo sus acciones y miro confundido al Servant._

_-¿Qué estas diciendo, Archer?- Pregunto Gudako incrédula._

_-¿Ah? Si. Por supuesto- afirmo el joven._

_-Entonces, espera a que todo acabe. Te la daré cuando mate a Emiya Shirou. Si no lo aceptas, desaparece junto a tu Sirviente- declaro Archer, imponiendo sus términos._

_-¿Oh?- El hombre rubio inclino la cabeza hacía arriba con leve interés._

_-Espera, Gilgamesh- detuvo Shinji a su Servant, antes que este iniciara una pelea. -Esta bien. Si me la das, la aceptaré- acepto sin problemas. -Nosotros protegeremos a Tohsaka hasta que mates a Emiya. Así que... cuenta como que es mía, ¿no?- Exclamo sonriente, girando hacía Tohsaka. -Puedo hacer lo que quiera, ¿verdad?- Extendió lentamente sus manos hacía ella._

_-Mi pacto con Emiya Shirou era no herirla, pero acabara al amanecer- agrego el peliblanco. -Cuando pase ese momento, puedes hacer todo lo que quieras-._

_Shinji rio un poco, hasta que esa risa se volvió una pequeña carcajada de diversión retorcida._

_-¿Oíste eso, Tohsaka? ¡Tu Sirviente acaba de vender a su Master!-._

_Pero la pelinegra no le presto atención a la basura que le hablaba, toda su atención estaba en el Arquero Rojo que desde que se puso de pie, no le dirigió la mirada._

_Archer camino hacía la salida a paso tranquilo, cuando iba a pasar al lado del otro Servant, Gudako escucho que el rubio le dijo unas palabras que estaban llenas de veneno._

_-Faker-._

* * *

La pelirroja despertó, esta vez si viendo el techo blanco al abrir los ojos. Se levanto de su cama con tranquilidad, pero con todo lo que vio, tenía mas dudas e inseguridades.

El Servant misterioso que invoco, y que tantas dudas tenía a su alrededor, ella había pensado que empezaba a entenderlo, pero con este sueño, se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

Empezó a formular respuestas en su cabeza. Si tenía razón, todo eso debió suceder en la Guerra del Santo Grial, no el de la Singularidad F, sino en la correcta, en la Guerra del Santo Grial de su línea de tiempo.

Ella estaba segura, porque la Singularidad F fue creada a partir de la Guerra del Santo Grial original, por lo que los Servants que aparecieron allí debían ser los mismos.

Si era así, entonces Archer si estuvo en esa Guerra, lo que explicaría la presencia de esos dos chicos que parecían de su edad, y sobre ese Servant rubio y la mención de Berserker.

¿Él realmente vendió a su Master? No podía creerlo, no sabía quien era la chica, pero aunque las dudas ahora aumentaron, también ayudo a comprender un poco.

Su Servant era alguien que ayudaba a otros, alguien que peleo por otros, pero al final lo traicionaron, esa era la única conclusión a la que podía llegar tras esas palabras. Ella ya había escuchado sobre relatos de héroes traicionados y caídos, pero lo leído no puede compararse a lo real.

Y además...

-¿Qué pasa, Master?- Partículas brillantes tomaron la forma del arquero, manifestándose al sentir una perturbación en la joven.

Su tono de voz, como siempre, era indiferente, pero esta vez era un poco mas serio, probablemente porque sintió que algo le había pasado. Gudako alzo la mirada, sus ojos amarillos vieron a los platinos acero del Servant.

Lo que iba a ser tal vez sería arriesgado, y seguramente ocasionaría el enfado de Archer, pero necesitaba saberlo.

-Archer… ¿quien es Emiya Shirou?-.

Los ojos del Servant bronceado se abrieron bruscamente, músculos se tensaron, y su ceño se frunció en repudió. Intento controlarse para mantener su fachada tranquila. No había esperado que Ritsuka hubiera soñado tan pronto sobre "él".

El silencio reino sobre la habitación unos segundos, con Ritsuka expectante pero nerviosa, y un Archer ya de mal humor al escuchar ese nombre en un lugar donde pensó no escucharlo.

El hombre bronceado suspiro, resignándose al destino, pero necesitaba saber unas cosas.

-¿Qué viste exactamente?- Pregunto Archer.

-Tu estabas discutiendo con una chica llamada Tohsaka hasta que otro tipo llamado Shinji y su Servant llegaron, vi como literalmente se la entregaste a ese tipo para matar a ese tipo, a Emiya Shirou- respondió Ritsuka seria.

Archer recordaba ese evento. Fue su primera invocación a una Guerra del Santo Grial, y su primer intento de eliminar a la existencia que mas odiaba para que pudiera desaparecer, también recordaba esa conversación. Normalmente no debería, pero desde que fue invocado en Chaldea, recuerda mejor que cualquier invocación, incluso recuerda invocaciones de otras Guerras que debería no recordar o ser solo un borrón.

-Esa persona es la existencia que mas odio. Por alguien tan estúpido e ingenuo como él, yo me convertí en lo que soy. No soporto a los tontos que desean que se creen o quieren ser héroes. Eso es simple arrogancia- declaro Archer, su voz tenía una furia y odio que era muy notable, y que se retenía para salir.

-Pero no puede ser solo eso. EMIYA y Emiya Shirou… tienen los mismos nombres, eso no es coincidencia- señalo Gudako.

-¿Qué sentido tiene todo esto?-.

-Archer… quiero confiar en ti... con estos sueños que he visto, puedo darme cuenta que has sufrido mucho desde pequeño... pero eso que le hiciste a la chica... yo no quiero pensar que puedes traicionarnos. Se que en realidad eres una buena persona, o no te tomarías la molestia de cocinar para todos en Chaldea, pero... cuando peleas, cuando atacas... no se siente bien. Se que no se debe sentir bien pelear, pero es diferente a cualquier cosa que he sentido al luchar al lado de varios Servants en las Singularidades… es como si... quisieras eliminar a todo el mundo, incluyéndote…-.

El rostro de Archer se ensombreció, apretó sus puños con fuerza, eso puso mas nerviosa a Gudako, pero llegados a este punto, no podía retroceder ni pedir disculpas.

-¿Tanto odias a Emiya Shirou? O acaso...-.

-¡TU NO PUEDES DECIR NADA!-.

La segunda Master de Chaldea abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se asusto ante las palabras gritadas con un gruñido hacía ella. Obviamente Archer estaba enojado, ella se lo había esperado, pero no espero que le gritara tan pronto. Ahora solo podía observar la figura del Arquero Rojo acercarse a su cama hasta estar delante de ella en una pose de superioridad que atemorizaba a cualquiera.

Los puños del bronceado estaban siendo apretados con tanta fuerza, que una línea de sangre delgada cayo al piso.

-No necesitas confiar en mi, los Sirvientes solo somos meras herramientas invocadas por los Magos para pelear. Tu solo tienes que darme las ordenes y acabare con quien quieras, eso siempre ha sido conmigo. Pero si insistes tanto, entonces te diré, solo para terminar con esta tonta conversación- dijo Archer.

_-¿Nunca puedo quedarme callada?- _Pensó Gudako para si misma.

-Yo solamente fui un estúpido. Un chico estúpido e ingenuo que al no tener nada, se aferro a lo único que podía con desesperación, que fue el ideal de un hombre de querer salvar a todos. Suena hermoso, ¿no? Pero es lo único que tiene de bello. Al final, no se pueden salvar a todos, y el intentarlo solo te vuelve alguien hipócrita y te destruye mas de lo que ya estas, al final, no seguí mi ideal, solo lo estaba destruyendo-.

Archer se tranquilizo un poco, tomando varios respiros por la boca, fue hacía una pared y apoyo la espalda en ella, Gudako escuchaba sus palabras con algo de miedo, pero también con interés, ella fue la que empezó, así que escucharía al final, ignorando esa fuerza que sentía que la aplastaba con las palabras de Archer.

-Fui arrastrado a un conflicto que fue lo que me dejo vacío en primer lugar, y al final, solo me quedo el recuerdo de una luz efímera, y una culpa. Después, intente ayudar a todas las personas que estaban a mi alcance, y mas allá, pero no pude hacer nada por mi debilidad, encontrándome con una situación desesperante, y al intentar tener mas poder para ayudar a otros, fue cuando cometí el mayor error de mi vida-.

Él nunca olvidaría ese día, aunque quisiera. Apoyado en el barandal, de rodillas y sin energías, aun con su cabello rojo y piel blanca, y con una amenaza que acabaría con muchos. Al no tener mas opción, fue cuando Alaya apareció ante él por primera vez, y le hizo el trato.

Él pensó saber lo que le esperaba al aceptar, pensó que con esto, podría ayudar a mas personas, incluso en la muerte. Pero que ingenuo fue.

-Después de eso, solo fui traicionado por las mismas personas que salve, y no se detuvo allí. Después mate, mate, mate y mate. Comencé a matar tantas vidas de tantas personas, sin importar si ellos eran inocentes o culpables, mate hasta que llegue al punto en que me volví una herramienta, algo que se puede usar y descartar para mantener el orden... no, mejor dicho, es que en ese momento es que me di cuenta que era una herramienta, porque desde siempre lo fui, solo que no me había dado cuenta antes-.

Bajo la cabeza, mirando al suelo. Su mirada y rostro decían como estaba: Ira, rabia, odio, frustración, incluso tristeza. Todas son las emociones que Archer sintió al darse cuenta lo que en verdad era ser un Contra Guardian. Siguió sintiendo esas emociones durante mucho tiempo, hasta que dejo de sentirlas, al mismo tiempo que su sueño fue por completo destruido.

Siempre peleaba cada vez que se le ordenaba, siempre pelearía, asesinando una y otra vez, asesinando a todos los involucrados, sin importar si eran responsables del mal o no.

Para salvar a la mayoría, se tiene que dejar morir a unos pocos. Arrebato la felicidad de algunos para salvar al resto.

Ese era la verdad del ideal del héroe justiciero que Emiya Shirou deseaba.

-No es que imaginara un mundo perfecto y sin conflictos, pero... yo solo quería un mundo donde nadie derramara lagrimas-.

Silencio fue lo que siguió durante unos segundos al terminar de hablar, después, escucho los pasos de su Master acercarse hacía él, pero no le dio importancia. Probablemente le daría una reprimenda o incluso un golpe.

Lo que no espero, fue el abrazo que ella le dio.

Por la diferencia de altura, lo máximo que Ritsuka pudo hacer era rodear con sus brazos la cintura de EMIYA y poner su cabeza encima de su pecho.

-¿Que...?-.

-Debiste sufrir mucho... demasiado, ¿verdad?-.

El su tono de voz de la Master era tranquilo y melancólico, como un murmullo cálido. No era un tono que Archer esperaba oír tras contar parte de su pasado.

Los ojos de Archer se abrieron sorprendidos y se quedo quieto, no sabiendo que hacer en esta situación.

-Desde que empecé a hacer la Grand Orden, he conocido muchas figuras de héroes, gente que fue mi enemiga y aliados. Todos tenían su propia historia y la mayoría eran de diferentes épocas bastante lejanas. Pero todos tenían algo en común: todos habían recibido una gran injusticia en algún momento de su vida-.

Ella desde pequeña ha sabido que la vida no es justa, lo sabe bien, pero desde que esta en Chaldea, sabe que todos lo héroes han recibido mas dolor del que merecían y que muchos no fueron recompensados por sus esfuerzos.

Jeanne D´arc, Nero Cladius, Asterios, Mordred, Karna, Edmond Dantes. Y quien sabe cuantos mas Espíritus Heroicos que aun no conoce. Todos ellos sufrieron injusticias en algún punto de su vida e incluso murieron de manera que no merecían.

Era como, si para ser un héroe, se tiene que terminar en tragedia, sin poder tener una merecida felicidad al final. De lo que ha alcanzado a investigar, realmente fueron pocos los que murieron felices.

Y Archer estaba en el grupo de los que sufrieron.

-No puedo decir que te entiendo, porque en verdad no entiendo del todo tus motivos, pero si se me di cuenta de algo mientras hablabas...- levanto la cabeza, apoyando la barbilla en el pecho de Archer.

El Arquero Rojo se sorprendió aun mas al ver que le Ritsuka le dirigía una mirada y una sonrisa radiante, como si viera algo genial y que provocaba felicidad.

-Tu realmente querías ayudar a otros. Ahora lo puedo entender. No querías que nadie sufriera lo mismo que te paso a ti, por eso te enojas cuando hablas de que no pudiste salvarlos a todos, ya que de verdad querías salvarlos para que fueran felices, ¿no? Eso demuestra cuanto querías a las personas-.

Ahora las cosas tenían mas sentido. Aquel niño que vio avanzando entre las llamas era Archer, ese niño que paso por un infierno, ignorando el llamado de los demás para sobrevivir, y que al crecer, aunque había cambiado, se había vuelto alguien que, aunque incomprendido, quería ser el héroe que las personas llegaban a querer.

Aunque solo fuera su opinión, no veía nada de malo en lo que hacía Archer de salvar a otros, solo tuvo un resultado diferente a lo que quería.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- Pregunto Archer, su voz sonaba débil y vacía. Sus emociones dentro de él estaban revueltas y confusas.

Gudako se separo de Archer y retrocedió un poco, dándole la espalda, estirando los brazos.

-Ya que me contaste acerca de ti, es justo que te cuente sobre mi- comento la pelirroja. -La verdad... nii-san y yo no somos hermanos realmente, no nos une la sangre. De hecho... los dos somos huérfanos- declaro.

Ahora los papeles se invirtieron, era Archer el que estaba callado y atento, y era Ritsuka la que contaba su historia.

-Los que cuidaban del orfanato en el que vivía dijeron que me encontraron cuando tenía al menos 4 años afuera del lugar. Yo no recordaba nada de mi familia, ni siquiera de mi, ni como me llamaba. Por lo que no tenía nombre, eso me volvió el blanco de burlas de otros niños del orfanato, pero Ritsuka me defendió en una ocasión, y fue en ese momento que nos conocimos-.

Era nostálgico esos recuerdos de la niñez. Ritsuka siendo protector ante ella por cualquier abusivo que quería molestarla, y ella escondiéndose detrás de él para que la protegiera. Eventualmente llego a armarse de valor y empezó a defenderse a si misma para no ser una carga para Ritsuka.

Otro recuerdo bonito de la niñez fue cuando dio su primer golpe a uno de los niños abusivos que la molestaban. El golpe que le dio incluso le saco un diente y lo hizo llorar.

Claro, se gano una reprimenda de uno de los encargados del orfanato, pero valió la pena, ya que nadie volvió a molestarla.

-Comencé a ver a Ritsuka como mi hermano mayor, ya que era un año mas grande, lo seguía siempre, incluso, ante la falta de un nombre, el me dejo usar el suyo para que pudiera identificarme de una manera. Pero como a la gente del orfanato empezó a confundirle eso, los niños nos comenzaron a dar apodos, hasta que nos quedamos con los que tenemos ahora-.

Ahora Archer entendía. Ningún padre le daría a sus dos hijos el mismo nombre, así que la idea de que son huérfanos tiene sentido, así como esos apodos un tanto ridículos.

-Cuando yo tenía ocho y el nueve, a nii-san lo adopto un señor y se fue del orfanato, pero como ese señor vivía en la misma ciudad, el fue a visitarme regularmente. En cambio, a mi nunca me adoptaron, ya que tenía una personalidad problemática y algo marimacha, pero cuando cumplí once, ese mismo señor volvió y me adopto, ya que vio que nadie me iba a querer adoptar, y como era buen amigo de Ritsuka, quiso llevarme-.

Sonrió con cariño al recordar ese día. Ya se había resignado a que una familia lo adoptara, pero ese señor vino y le dijo que quería adoptarla. Ese día fue uno de los mas felices, ya que, aunque no pudo estar con una familia completa como otros, alguien si la quiso lo suficiente como para adoptarla, y además, podría estar con su figura de hermano mayor.

-Poco después fuimos a Londres, y unos meses antes volvimos a Japón a seguir nuestros estudios, y fue en uno de esos días que llegaron a invitarnos a Chaldea. El señor del que te hable, que le empecé a llamar abuelo, ya que era algo viejo, no tuvo problema en dejar que fuéramos. Y es así como llegamos hasta aquí- termino la pelirroja su relato.

Archer estaba un poco intrigado por la identidad de ese señor, normalmente habría preguntado quien era, pero ahora era el menor de sus preocupaciones ante todo lo que su mente y corazón estaba sintiendo por las palabras y afectos de su Master.

-¿Por que me dices todo esto? ¿Qué sentido tiene?- Pregunto EMIYA.

La Fujimaru le volvió a dar la cara y se acero de nuevo hacía él.

-Aunque se que lo mío no se puede comparar en nada a tu sufrimiento, si se que a pesar de todo ese frio exterior, eres realmente una buena persona que le han pasado cosas malas, y no me gusta verte así, ya que en poco tiempo has hecho mucho por nosotros, y por todo eso, quiero ayudarte de algún modo, y ahora se que como- comento sonriendo.

_-Detente-._

-Lo mas probable es que cuando términos la Gran Orden, Gudao y yo nos iremos de Chaldea, y tu tal vez vuelvas al Trono de los Héroes. Así que hasta que ese momento llegue, quiero intentar hacerte feliz mientras me esfuerzo para terminar la Incineración de la Humanidad. Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer, pero confío en hacerlo lo mejor como para que aunque vuelvas al Trono, no olvides nada de lo que viviste en Chaldea-.

Y al terminar su declaración, cerró sus ojos y sonrió radiante hacía Archer.

Esforzarse al máximo, haciendo lo mejor que podía en este viaje que le quedaba. Eso era todo lo que podía hacer por su Servant.

No podía cambiar el daño que ya estaba hecho en el alma de EMIYA, pero si podía, aunque sea un poco, aliviar el dolor.

Él no tuvo a nadie que lo ayudara en vida, así que al menos, mientras su Servant, la tendría a ella. Ese era su deber como Master de Archer.

_-Que crueldad-._

Mientras Gudako pensaba de esa manera, Archer era diferente. Todos sus sentidos y emociones contenidas, ahora liberadas por esas declaraciones, estaban en conflicto interno.

Hubiera soportado de todo; que ella le gritara, que le pegara, que usara un Sello de Comando, incluso palabras de condolencias y lastima. Todo eso estaba acostumbrado a recibir.

Pero esa sonrisa era lo único para lo que no estaba preparado.

Y lo peor, es que el calor que esa sonrisa le transmitía no era nada parecido a lo que pudiera recordar. Ella de verdad quería ayudarlo genuinamente.

_-¿Por que? ¿Por que me sonríes de esa manera? Yo soy un asesino, un genocida, tantos errores que he cometido, tantas vidas que he quitado... por favor, no me sonrías así, alguien como yo no merece esa sonrisa, ni que se preocupen por mi-._

Él había escuchado todo, había escuchado todo y seguía mudo, simplemente... escuchar que alguien de verdad quería ayudarlo hacer feliz, hizo que en su interior, algo reaccionara, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo: **_felicidad._** Pequeña, pero genuina.

Y eso estaba mal.

Él no merecía ser feliz, no después de todos los pecados que ha cometido.

Pero aun así.

_-¿...Esta bien que sea feliz...?-._

Preguntas sin respuestas corrieron por la mente de Archer, su corazón sintiendo algo de calor que no había sentido en siglos, todo por la preocupación genuina que Gudako tenía hacía él, aun cuando no tenía motivos para hacerlo.

Un hombre patético que necesita una sonrisa genuina de preocupación de otros para derrotarlo y hacerse sentir bien después de todo el mal que hizo a muchos otros... que horrendo e hipócrita ser era.

* * *

Sin que ninguno de los dos individuos adentro de la habitación supiera, habían sido escuchados de inicio a final por una persona que también fue golpeada por las palabras de ambos individuos de diferente manera.

Esa persona era Scathach. Quien solo había ido a la habitación a despertar a Gudako para ir a entrenar antes de desayunar, pero termino escuchando todo por accidente, y antes de que se diera cuenta, no pudo despegar su atención.

Se encontraba apoyando la espalda en la pared al lado de la puerta. Había sido capaz de escuchar adentro de la habitación por sus sentido sobrehumano del oído, y porque la puerta no era tan hermética con los sonidos, así que era fácil escuchar lo que pasaba del otro lado.

La Reina de la Tierra de las Sombras se encontraba pensando en todo lo que escucho y aprendió.

La joven Master... ella era mas sorprendente de lo que había pensado originalmente. Sabía que debía tener algo de especial por haber pasado ya por cinco Singularidades, pero no fue lo que espero... fue mas sorprendente.

Ese nivel de comprensión y entendimiento, a pesar de no poder entender por completo a la otra persona, ni de ponerse en sus zapatos, aun así puede comprender lo suficiente y ser capaz de aceptar todo lo bueno y malo, para al final ver el interior de la persona y querer ayudarlo...

Eso era algo que ningún Rey o Dios tenía, no a ese nivel de comprensión, no a ese verdadero deseo de ayudar a otro.

Gudako si que era impresionante, y estaba segura que Gudao era igual que la chica en ese aspecto.

Tenía un nuevo nivel de respeto hacía sus Master.

Y Archer… ella antes lo veía como alguien que no podía comprender a simple vista. Pensó que era otro héroe mas que vivió, sufrió y murió por lo que creía, y aunque no estaba tan equivocada, la verdad era mas grande de lo que creyó. Ya no podía verlo de la misma manera que antes, y no en el mal sentido.

Un hombre que lo único que deseaba era ayudar a otros, pero al final, termino traicionado por todos y todo, acabando solo con una gran culpa, y un odio hacía una persona.

Ya había comenzado a tener una idea de la verdadera existencia de Archer, y en verdad esperaba no tener razón, porque realmente estaría de acuerdo en lo que él hizo fue una estupidez. Una tan grande que no se lo desearía a nadie.

Era mejor una eternidad en solitario que una eternidad de asesinato sangrientos y crueles.

Scathach separo su espalda de la pared y avanzo hacía la sala de entrenamiento. Dejaría el entrenamiento de la mañana para después, necesitaba calmarse un poco entrenando en solitario.

_-Una persona que se arrepiente de no poder morir por manos de otros, y otra persona que se arrepiente de haber muerto por otros... menudo par que hemos hecho sin saber, ¿no, Archer?- _Pensó Scathach con ironía.

Aunque fuera incorrecto, se sentía un poco feliz por lo que escucho. Ya que descubrió a alguien que también estuvo solo todo su tiempo.

La curiosidad aumento, hasta volverse deseo, deseo de saber mas acerca de ese hombre, deseo de conocer mas sobre el Arquero Rojo.

* * *

**N/A: Charlie, hoy vine inspirado.**

**¿Querían su capítulo express? ¡Aquí tienen su capitulo express!**

**No vuelvo a poner condiciones de votos, ya me quedo claro :v**

**Este capítulo originalmente iba a ser de Chloe adaptándose a Chaldea, pero lo cambie a último segundo antes de empezar a escribir cuando un golpe de inspiración vino a mi. Las musas querían que escribiera el capitulo así.**

**Archer cambiara, si, pero no será tan fácil y pronto, y como sabemos, ningún Emiya cambiaría solo, eso depende de las personas a su alrededor.**

**Yo creo que Gudako es perfecta para ayudar y entender a Archer, en el juego, el personaje hace amistad y trabaja junto a todos los Servants, mucho de ellos son Alters y villanos, y a aun así, forma lazos con ellos, eso lo llamamos como Bond.**

**Si, se que a algunos no les gusta el personaje de Ritsuka por ser un Self-Inter y otras cosas, pero a mi si, y uso lo que sabemos de su verdadera personalidad aquí.**

**Así que, yo realmente creo que Gudako puede ayudar a Archer, claro, no lo comprende del todo porque Archer aun no le cuenta todo y aun que se contara, cosa que terminara pasando, tampoco podrá entenderlo del todo, ya que ella no paso lo mismo que él y no esta "rota". Es una persona nornal, y creo que por eso mismo, puede ayudarlo.**

**¿Cómo puede ayudarlo siendo ella una persona normal? Fácil, EMIYA, toda su vida ha estado con personas que no son normales: Kiritsugu fue un Asesino de Magos y quien le heredo su ideal, Rin era una maga, Sakura también era una maga, y además estaba traumatizada por los gusanos de Zouken, Illya es un homúnculo y que tuvieron al menos un año para tener su relación de hermanos, y como sabemos, eso afecto mas a EMIYA. Saber era un rey que era igual a él, pero como él, ninguno conocía exactamente que era la felicidad.**

**Y Taiga... es Taiga... además de que es hija de la cabeza de una familia Yakuza.**

**Aquí en mi fic, tanto Gudao como Gudako han sido jóvenes normales, y al ser normales, han experimentado de cosas ordinarias, incluyendo una felicidad, y al conocer ese sentimiento, Gudako puede ayudar mas fácil a Archer a que el encuentre la suya.**

**Ahora, sobre el tema de que ambos son huérfanos...**

**Sobre los padres del prota de FGO no sabemos nada, y de que son hijos de Shirou y Rin es algo que inventamos los fans por sus apariencias, así que no es canon, además, nunca vi un fic donde ponían a ellos dos huérfanos. Mayormente los ponen como hijos de Shirou y Rin como dije, y si no, vienen de otra familia pero de magos, y si no son ninguna de estas dos, entonces si los ponen que vienen de una familia normal, pero no dan muchos detalles.**

**Así que use que no sabemos nada de los padres de esta forma. Lo del señor que Gudako llama abuelo, bueno, ella llama abuelo a todos los mayores, es cierto. Eso es algo que se me ocurrió mientras escribía, y que usare mas adelante.**

**Y para terminar, sobre Scathach. Yo encuentro quimica en ella y EMIYA. Ambos son personas que han estado solas desde casi siempre en sus propias formas. Scathach incapaz de morir y encerrada en su reino, y Archer afuera del tiempo como Contra Guardian, haciendo trabajos de Alaya.**

**Dos personas que sufrieron y están rotas pueden acoplarse y combinar, es lo que escuche una vez, y estoy de acuerdo.**

**Además, como dije, aunque haga Harem esta historia para Archer, las parejas si tendrán desarrollo.**

**No hay review, esta nota fue la mas larga que he hecho, y espero haber aclarado todo.**

**Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	25. Capitulo 24

**Capitulo 24: Charla y Encuentro Sorpresivo**

* * *

Gudao caminaba por los pasillos de Chaldea pensativo. Scathach le había comunicado mediante el contrato de Master-Servant que el entrenamiento de esta mañana se suspendería por hoy, así que estaba libre por un rato.

Quiso preguntarle que había pasado, ya que de lo que había aprendido, Scathach era el tipo de maestra que, al comenzar un entrenamiento, no lo cancelaría por algo sin importancia, pero se abstuvo por el momento. Luego podría preguntarle.

-Ara, Master- el pelinegro giro la cabeza y su cuerpo de lado hacía atrás, encontrándose con Chloe, que había avanzado hasta el final del pasillo del camino que conectaba a otra sala.

-Hola, Chloe- saludo con una sonrisa a la mas nueva integrante de Chaldea.

-Hola, Master-san. Que agradable sorpresa encontrarnos- saludo Kuro sonriente, aunque con tono algo pícaro, acercándose al joven pelinegro.

Gudao suspiro interiormente, se había dado cuenta que Chloe era del tipo que le gustaba coquetear para molestar a otros. Le incomodaba un poco, pero podía soportarlo, ya que la niña no se pasaba de la raya y no lo hacía todo el tiempo. Además, se acostumbro un poco al conocer a algunos Servants que también se mostraban interesadas en él, o al menos, que disfrutaban molestarlo con coqueteos.

-Iba camino al comedor a desayunar algo, ¿te parece si vamos juntos?- Ofreció cortésmente.

Chloe acepto sin problemas. Se encontraba aburrida ya desde temprano y para distraerse camino por los pasillos de la instalación para conocerla mejor. Como ahora su existencia era igual al de una Servant, ya no necesitaba de las necesidades básicas, aunque tampoco es que las necesitara antes, todo seguía igual para ella, solo que aquí el mana se le brinda en todo momento, en vez de tener que tomarlo directamente de una persona como lo hacía con Illya.

Eso era un poco aburrido.

Llegaron a la cafetería, donde no había nadie todavía, ya que Scathach levanto al joven mas temprano de lo normal, así que aun no había nadie despierto todavía, a lo mucho dos o tres personas que tenían que levantarse antes que el resto debido a que estaban asignados, o al área de revisión de los equipos de la sala de comando, o los encargados de limpieza que empezaban temprano, ya que él sabía que esas eran las dos tareas en las que se tenía que levantar antes de tiempo dentro de Chaldea.

Caminaron hacía una mesa, y al ver a la cocina que estaba dentro del mismo espacio de la cafetería y estaba colocada a una esquina del lugar, ocupando gran parte de la zona al tener equipado, aparte de lo básico de una cocina, un mueble para los cuchillos de diferente cajones, donde alguno de los chefs guardaban allí su propias utensilios de cocina, al igual que los que Chaldea tenía, un refrigerador grande de dos puertas, un lavaplatos al lado del refrigerador, y una estantería pegada al muro y estaba arriba de la zona de comida donde colgaban las sartenes.

Gudao había considerado casi un milagro que en la explosión que Lev causo, los suministros de comida hayan quedado intactos, ya que las reservas que tenía guardada las instalaciones eran suficientes para un año, y ya habían usado un poco de mas de la mitad de la comida en todo el tiempo que llevan haciendo las Singularidades, el Doctor por un momento se preocupo porque llegara el momento en que se quedaran sin comida, y no podían transportar comida con ellos por el Rayshift.

Pero Archer pareció solucionar el problema.

No solo se había encargado de las comidas de la cafetería, sino que también supo como organizar el uso de los ingredientes en los platos de todo el personal, algo realmente sorprendente, ya que en Chaldea eran casi 30 personas, incluyéndolos, y sumado a su grandes habilidades de cocinero, le hicieron ganar el respeto de los antiguos encargados de la comida de la cafetería, que Ritsuka podía notar que observaban cada vez que podían a Archer cocinar, pareciera que estuvieran tomando notas de un profesor.

Le llamo la atención que Archer no estuviera en la cocina, desde que fue invocado, era el primero en estar aquí y ya tener listo la mayoría del desayuno. No le molestaba, hasta los Servants necesitan distraerse con otras cosas.

Ya que Ritsuka no sabía cocinar y Chloe tampoco, y no querían arruinar la cocina intentando hacerse algo de comer, lo mejor era esperar, así que se fueron a sentar a unas sillas de la mesa mas cercana, uno delante del otro.

Ninguno dijo nada de momento, pero Ritsuka, llevándose un poco por su curiosidad, fue el primero de los dos en hablar.

-Oye, Chloe, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-.

-Claro, pregunta lo que sea, Master- respondió la chica subiendo los pies a la mesa y llevando sus manos detrás de su cabeza, reclinándose en su silla.

-De acuerdo, pero no te molestes, por favor- pidió Gudao, ya que tal vez lo que iba a preguntar podría ser muy personal. -¿Qué relación guardas con el Archer de mi hermana? Son muy parecidos y usan la misma magia. ¿De verdad son hermanos?-.

Al observar a Kuro con Archer un momento, de verdad pensó que eran hermanos, pero vio que cada vez que Kuro habla de manera amistosa y energía con Archer, este se mantiene distante, dando unos cuantos comentarios rápidos o un poco cortantes, pero eso no pareció molestar a la niña.

Otra cosa que le hizo dudar que eran de verdad familia era que Chloe era de otro mundo, claro, al ser Master, él descubrió al estudiar que en el Trono de Héroes no existe el concepto de espacio-tiempo, así que un Servant de cualquier época de cualquier mundo esta registrado y puede ser invocado.

O esa fue la conclusión a la que llego después de la aventura de sueño que vivió con Musashi, quien en las propias palabras de la espadachina, es que no era de su mundo y otras cosas que no llegó a entender.

Así que con este último argumento no estaba tan seguro.

Chloe parpadeo sorprendida, no por la pregunta hecha, ya se la esperaba, sino por el tiempo que tardo en hacerse, hace dos días que llego a Chaldea y nadie se lo había preguntando, cuando era obvio que querían hacer la pregunta.

-Bueno... si y no- respondió Chloe, no sabiendo bien por donde empezar a explicar.

-¿Eh?-.

-De donde vengo, los Servants son usados de una manera diferente a Chaldea: en vez de invocarlos, se crearon 7 cartas de las 7 clases diferentes y cuando un Magus usa una de ellas, se la instala dentro suyo y todo su cuerpo obtiene el poder de un Espíritu Heroico, pero al ser transferido el poder de un Servant al cuerpo de un humano, este no obtiene todo el poder del Espíritu sellado en la carta, pero mientras mas compatibilidad tenga la persona, mas poder podrá usar de la carta- explico todo lo que sabia de las cartas de su propio conocimiento y de lo que aprendió con Rin y Luvia.

-Ósea, ¿al usar una de esas cartas, uno obtiene la fuerza de un Espíritu Heroico y se vuelve tan fuerte como uno? ¡Genial!- Exclamo Gudao. Algo como eso sin duda les sería de mucha ayuda. -¿Significa que usas una? ¿Así tienes el poder de Archer?-.

-Si... y no-.

-¿Cómo eso?-.

-Como parece que voy a tener que contar mi historia, tendré que contar un poco la de Illya- dijo Kuro, rascándose la mejilla con un dedo y bajando los pies de la mesa. -Illya no es exactamente humana, ella fue un Homúnculo creado como la clave del sistema de Guerra del Santo Grial de Fuyuki de mi mundo, en la cual también participaban mis padres, pero nunca llego a ser usada de esa forma, porque mis padres salieron de la Guerra para vivir una vida normal, aunque solo de comillas, ya que aun estaban envueltos con el mundo de la magia-.

Eso era algo que ella recordaba perfectamente. A pesar de estar dentro del cuerpo de Illya y ser una recién nacida de ocho meses, pudo ver y entender con claridad la conversación que su madre y su padre tenían delante de su cuna, y como su padre, escuchando a su madre, decidió abandonar el ritual para que su madre, ella, y él vivieran una vida normal.

Emiya Kirtsugu, el hombre que soñaba con ser un Héroe de la Justicia, que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar a unos pocos para salvar a muchos, y que la oportunidad de cumplir su sueño estaba a su alcance, en ese momento, eligió egoístamente, sacrificar a muchos solo por el bien de una persona. Sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa irónica mezclada con tristeza, inclino un poco la silla para atrás y levanto el rostro hacía arriba, de forma que Ritsuka no pudiera verla.

_-Ahora que he visto tantos mundos... probablemente el mío fue el único en donde él eligió su felicidad sobre otros-_ pensó con amargura, sintiendo una pequeña presión en el pecho. La prueba de sus pensamientos estaban en lo correcto era su misma existencia y la existencia del Arquero Rojo.

-¿Chloe?- Llamo Ritsuka, sentía que el ambiente alrededor de la chica había cambiado a uno mas pesado.

Borrando su expresión, bajo la cabeza, volviendo a tener su típica sonrisa animada.

-Perdón, me perdí un poco en mis pensamientos- se disculpo juguetona. -Como sea. Illya, a pesar de tener unos meses de nacida, ya tenía el conocimiento necesario que le dieron para llevar a cabo el ritual, mama decidió sellar los recuerdos para que pudiera crecer y vivir una vida normal, pero el proceso no fue lo que esperaba, y los recuerdos empezaron a salir poco a poco, hasta crear una segunda personalidad dentro de Illya-.

-Eso personalidad eres tu- afirmo el joven pelinegro.

-Si. Después de que Illya usara la carta Archer en ella la primera vez, tome posesión de la carta y así tener un cuerpo propio, aunque al combinarme con la carta, obtuve ciertas semejanzas, como el tono de piel y habilidades, pero no me quejo-.

-¿En serio fue tan fácil? Hasta donde yo se, un proceso como ese no puede ser tan sencillo como describes- dijo Ritsuka.

-No lo es, me tarde 11 años para que el sello se rompiera y que Illya se involucrara en en el mundo de la magia, el sello se deshacía mas rápido por el seguido acercamiento de magia y por la tensión que ella iba acumulando, de lo contrario hubiera tardado mas en ser liberada. Además, al momento en que tome posesión de la carta Archer, estábamos en una línea de Ley, así que la magia en el ambiente también me ayudo, pero aun con eso, necesito cada cierto tiempo recargar mana, o sino desapareceré- explico lo mejor posible.

-Ya veo, supongo que los milagros no son tan fáciles-.

-Claro que no, si así lo fueran, todos podrían hacerlos-.

-Una última pregunta, ¿por que llamas a Archer Onii-chan? Me da curiosidad-.

-Bueno... la carta Archer tenía su poder y fue gracias a esa carta que yo puedo existir, y verlo ahora hace que le tenga un gran apreció, si, por eso- respondió Chloe, usando una de las medias verdades que aprendió a usar desde que existe.

No le iba a decir que en su mundo tenía una versión mas joven y alegre de Archer en su mundo, no era necesario que lo supiera.

-Entonces, ¿sabes la identidad de Archer, Kuro?- Pregunto Gudao, esta vez expectante.

-Si, pero no te la diré, es algo que el mismo Archer debe decir, y como su hermanita la apoyare en sus decisiones- respondió la niña, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando sus ojos.

Ritsuka supo que no iba a poder sacarle información, pero tampoco la obligaría, sentía que en algún momento Archer se los revelaría, o su hermana terminaría enterándose.

-Aunque... si me ayudas a recuperar mi mana mas rápido, puede que te lo diga- dijo Kuro, esta vez en un tono mas pícaro y sugerente.

-No gracias, confió en que Archer nos lo dirá en algún momento- rechazo de inmediato. No iba a caer ante esos juegos.

Kuro hizo un puchero, y en ese momento la puerta se abrió, entrando Archer y Gudako al mismo tiempo. El Servant fue de inmediato a la cocina mientras que la pelirroja los vio sentados y se acerco a la mesa, sentándose al lado de Chloe.

-Buenos días. Me sorprende que estés despierto, Nii-san, o que no te hayas quedado dormido en algún pasillo- saludo con expresión alegre.

-Oye, ya no soy tan dormilón, no desde que comenzamos las Singularidades- rio avergonzado Gudao.

-Se ve con buen humor, Master. ¿Tuvo un buen sueño?- Pregunto Kuro. Llamaba a ambos hermanos como Master, pero se entendía que ahora le hablaba a la pelirroja.

-No tanto, pero creo que ahora entiendo mejor a Archer- respondió Gudako, ganando el interés de ambos. -Aunque sigo sin saber quien es en realidad, es frustrante- inflo la mejillas, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Buenos días, Senpais- saludo Mash, entrando también a la cafetería junto a un miembro del personal, un poco bajito, algo gordo y cabello rubio con lentes, llamado Meuniere.

La cafetería ya empezaba a llenarse y Archer hacer el desayuno para todos, empezando con los mas jóvenes, sirviéndole a los dos Master Omelett con arroz, que era el plato favorito de ambos jóvenes. Fue una mañana tranquila.

Después del desayuno, la mayoría del personal salió a ser sus tareas, mientras que los jóvenes conversaban un rato. Pero mientras hablaban, las pulseras de los dos Masters, sonaron, atrayendo la atención de ellos, de la Demi-Servant y de los dos Servants que estaban en la cafetería.

_-"Fujimaru-kun, Ritsuka-chan, vengan a la sala de comando de inmediato"-_ se escucho ordenar la voz del Doctor, parecía serio.

-¿Ya habrán descifrado la siguiente Singularidad?- Se pregunto Mash.

-Solo hay una manera de saberlo- dijo Gudao, levantándose.

-Andando, Archer- dijo Gudako.

Archer asintió, cerrando la llave del agua que estaba usando para lavar los platos, que alguien mas se encargara de eso.

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta la sala que se les ordeno ir, y al llegar, vieron a Scathach llegar por el otro pasillo.

-Scathach-san, ¿donde estaba? No la vimos en todo el día- pregunto Mash.

-Lamento eso, estaba entrenando en solitario, pero recibí el mensaje de reunirse- explico la Irlandesa.

-No te preocupes, solo avisa la próxima vez, para que te guardemos algo- dijo Gudako.

Scathach solo suspiro y sonrió. Los Servants no necesitaban comer y esa chica lo sabía, pero que aun así le dijera eso le enterneció un poco. Hasta alguien como ella puede agradecer los gestos pequeños como ese.

Al entrar, vieron al Doctor y a Da Vinci esperándolos en la escena.

-Lamento pedirles que vengan tan temprano en la mañana. No ha pasado mucho desde lo sucedido con la Primera Dama, pero detectamos otra Singularidad- aviso Roman.

-¡Fouuu! ¡Fouuuu!- Chillo Fou, saltando del hombro de Mash al centro de la consola.

Mash, Gudao y Gudako observaron la consola, pero solo Mash reconoció las coordenadas que estaban inscritas.

-Usted esta hablando de una nueva Singularidad, ¿verdad? Pero, Doctor, ¿no son estas mismas las coordenadas de la Singularidad F?- Señalo Mash extrañada.

-Así es, aparece en el mapa de Chaldea, pero el eje temporal diferente- afirmo Romani.

-¿A que se refiere?- Pregunto Gudao.

-Esta Singularidad corresponde a diez años antes de de la Singularidad F que junto a la Directora y Mash investigaste con anterioridad, Gudao- explico.

-La energía que detectamos de esa Singularidad es similar a un Santo Grial. No se puede concluir que realmente sea uno, pero es extremadamente similar- siguió Da Vinci.

-¿Diez años antes? ¿Es posible que un Santo Grial aparezca dos veces en el mismo lugar?- Pregunto Gudako.

-En realidad, incluso yo no puedo explicarles esto, pero hay alguien que si puede- dijo Romani.

Unos pasos se escucharon acercarse por atrás, atrayendo la atención de todos. Chloe, y los otros dos Servants pudieron detectar que quien sea que se acercaba, era un Sirviente.

La persona que salió era una cara conocida para los tres jóvenes: cabello largo de color negro, una chaqueta roja encima de una polera negra y pantalones y zapatos negros, tenía una bufanda ligera de color amarrillo pasando por detrás de su cuello y los extremos caían por los lados. Tenía el ceño fruncido, aunque no lo fruncía ahora, y se veía mas viejo de lo que en realidad era, y esta vez no traía lentes.

-No espere que volviera a ser invocado de esta manera, pero supuse que me encontraría con ustedes de nuevo- dijo el hombre.

-¡Usted es...!- Exclamo Mash.

-¡Lord El-Melloi II!- Exclamaron ambos hermanos.

A quien tenían adelante era el primer Pseudo-Servant que conocieron, y que fue un oponente en su viaje al intentar completar la segunda Singularidad, Septem, en Roma.

-Cuando detectamos la señal de la Singularidad, él salió del globo y apareció. No se sabe si fue invocado por la misma Singularidad o por alguna razón externa, pero el conoce mejor la situación que nosotros- explico Romani.

Archer vio con curiosidad al hombre, lo reconocía por los pocos recuerdos que tenía de la estancia que estuvo en la Torre del Reloj, sabe que le dio algunas clases a Rin, pero mas allá de eso, no conoce nada mas, pero si sabe que en la Torre del Reloj, tener el titulo de Lord es el titulo de mas grande prestigió, así que este no podía ser un mago cualquiera.

El Pseudo-Servant miro el grupo que había, al parecer había aumentado de numero desde la última vez se vieron, pero su mirada se detuvo en el hombre de piel negra y cabello blanco de ropajes rojos. Al verlo, su mandíbula cayo, una expresión de sorpresa inundo su rostro.

-¿Emiya?- Lo llamo, desconcertado.

El Contra Guardian abrió sus ojos, sorprendido e incrédulo… ese hombre lo reconoció.

* * *

**OMAKE: Él porque Zelretch solo se concentra en entretenerse viendo a un Archer.**

El Mago Mariscal estaba comiendo palomitas en su espacio vacío personal, mientras veía la cara de sorpresa de Archer al ver que Waver lo reconoció. Él tuvo algo que ver en que Lord El-Melloi apareciera, ya que eso les podría ayudar a ser esta Singularidad mas fácil, ya que esta dimensión de Chaldea no conservaba y hacía fuerzas con los Servants que conocía en las Singularidades, así que una pequeña ayudita no les venía mal, y de paso, se entretenía mas.

-Aun no entiendo porque acepte ayudarte en esto- dijo una voz que se escuchaba eterea y casi espectral.

-Porque tu dijiste que si enviaba a un Shirou a la antigua Roma no podría hacer nada para cambiarla, y yo dije que si podía, apostamos, y al final, Shirou se volvió el Rey de Roma con Nero como primera esposa, y ayudando tanto que detuvo la guerra contra Gran Bretaña y tuviera a Boudica como segunda esposa, ya que ella en esa realidad no conoció a su esposo históricamente. Tu fuiste la que quiso apostar, Alaya, no yo, así que acepta con humildad- respondió el viejo vampiro con argumentos que hacían que la inconsciencia de la humanidad solo gruñera y deseara mas poder matar a todas las versiones de este viejo.

-Vas a terminar arruinando a mi juguete favorito al final. Juro que un día te matare, maldito vampiro-.

-También te quiero, Alaya-.

La voluntad de la humanidad solo hizo un sonido que pareció un bufido molesto.

-¿Y que paso con las otras copias que te hiciste cargo? A mi no me engañas, se que tuviste algo que ver con mas de una- acuso la esfera azul.

-Para que negarlo- Zelretch sonrió casi arrogante. -A una la envíe a la antigua Irlanda, mas exactamente, al ciclo de Ulster. Veamos como le va-.

De repente, todo el lugar se distorsiono, y el vacío empezó a tomar forma. Alaya y Zelretch vieron que estaban en una habitación de paredes oscuras hechas de ladrillos, lo que confundió a ambas existencias, esperaban aparecer en una escena donde Archer sufría, la pasara mal, o al menos que luchara, pero no sabían ni donde estaban.

_-Ya vete, Aife, que solo estorbas, Archer y yo queremos divertirnos-._

_-No seas egoísta, hermana. No tengo problema en compartir contigo, al menos no si se trata de él-._

_-Supongo... que no habrá problema en ese entonces-._

-¡ZELRETCH, SI VAS A COMENZAR A VER PORNO, AL MENOS ESPERA A QUE ME VAYA!-.

-¡Yo no veo esas clases de cosas, maldita pervertida!-.

Rápidamente, haciendo uso de su magia cambio la línea de tiempo, haciendo a ambos suspirar de alivio. Zelretch esta vez cambio por algo diferente, ahora mostrando una línea de tiempo donde Rin, en vez de hacer que Arturia se mantuviera como pasa en otras líneas, hace mantener a Archer. De seguro ver como este discute con su yo mas joven ayudara a aliviar y olvidar lo de hace poco.

Pero la habilidad característica de Archer no conoce límites.

_-E-Espera, Aoko. ¿Podemos hablarlo primero?- Pidió Archer, su espalda chocando con la pared._

_-No, ya te lo dije, te quiero a ti, y no me importa pelear contra esa insoportable de Lorelei para que así sea, me da igual, pero ahora te quiero- dijo firmemente la mujer con las mejillas sonrojadas._

_Y antes de que el antiguo Servant pudiera decir algo, la mujer salto hacía él y lo beso apasionadamente, provocando que ambos caían al suelo._

-¡Cielo, santo, Zelretch! ¡¿Donde esta el dolor que tanto me gusta ver?! ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi muchacho?!-.

-¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto! ¡No es mi culpa que tenga cualidades para atraer pelirrojas! Sabía que podía atraer Tsunderes, Yanderes, glotonas, ¡pero nunca espere que Scathach, Aife, e incluso Aoko se interesarían en alguien que esta peor de la cabeza que yo y su cuerpo es de espadas! La primera, tal vez si, considerando que también esta en Chaldea, ¡pero de todos modos no tengo nada que ver con esto!-.

-Estas enfermo, Zelretch- con esas palabras, la consciencia de la humanidad se fue.

* * *

**N/A:**** Listo, lamento todo el retraso, pero he estado ocupado, ya que me mudare de casa, además de prepararme para hacer los exámenes para la Universidad.**

**¿Qué les pareció el Omake? Me inspire en uno que hizo un amigo y quise intentar algo parecido. ¿Fue para puro reír o tal vez un adelanto a un futuro? Solo Dios y la parte mas enferma de mi mente lo saben.**

**Oficialmente, el siguiente capitulo van a la escena de la Cuarta Guerra del Grial, esta parte será interesante de escribir, por el Servant protagonista que aparece.**

**También, Gudao tendrá mas participación que Gudako en esta Singularidad, ya que de él expresare pensamientos un poco mas complejos, como la situación de Mash, que tocare el siguiente capitulo.**

**Y otra cosa, para los fans de Saint Seiya que también leen Fate, si están interesados, publique una nueva historia de Saint Seiya que es una versión del manga de Shummatsu no Valkirye, donde los Santos Dorados pelearan contra los Dioses. Subí el primer capitulo, pero me gustaría que fueran a apoyar esa historia con comentarios también.**

**Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


	26. Pregunten lo que quieran

**Pregunten lo que quieran (No es cap)**

* * *

Este no es capitulo, como habrán notado, sino un aviso especial que les podría gustar a ustedes.

Como estamos terminando el año, y todas mis historias han sido bien apoyadas, decidí celebrarlo con un especial de "Preguntas y respuestas".

Pueden preguntarme lo que sea, pero habrán ciertas reglas:

1- las preguntan deben ser un máximo de tres preguntas, y aquellas preguntas que se repitan serán omitidas.

2- El límite de fecha para preguntar será el 23 de Diciembre, ya que me gustaría subir las respuestas antes del 31, y como voy a publicar esto en todas mis historias, me gustaría tiempo, porque sin duda serán muchas.

3- Sean respetuosos con las preguntas, por favor.

4- Seguido de la regla tres, si respetan esa regla, pueden preguntar lo que sea, puede ser tanto de mi o de mis historias, pero no daré spoiler de ellas, quedan avisados.

5- Aquellos que ya hayan dejado sus preguntas en una historia, no pueden dejar preguntas en otra historia.

Con eso dicho y aclarado, me despido. Les aviso que si hare un especial de navidad, pero será en mi fic de Bakugan: Guerra Imperial, que será un tipo de ova.

Ahora pueden dejar sus preguntas, las esperare ansioso

CHAO.


	27. Respondiendo las Preguntas

**Respondiendo las preguntas**

* * *

Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus preguntas, ya que son muchas, así que responderé con gusto, y les recuerdo que las preguntas que son repetidas se omitirán, así que si ven que una de sus preguntas no esta, es porque otro pregunto lo mismo antes y le respondí.

**Las preguntas de Fanfiction**

**Catonator**: Esa es una buena .

**elflojo**: Eso aun no lo tengo decidido, pero si se hara mención de EMIYA Alter.

**lolgustavillo2015**: 1- Ninguna, sigo soltero :c

2 - Carne de Vaca o Vacuno.

3 - Playstation.

**baraka108**: 1 - Si, de hecho, en Fate/Accel Zero tendrá mas protagonismo él que Gudako.

2 - No todos, de hecho, si planeo que se unan mas, pero no para el harem de EMIYA :v

3 - Tal vez.

**Franz Myers**: 1 - Es difícil, ya que me gustan muchas parejas, pero en este caso dire EMIYAXArturia, mas exactos, la versión Lancer de ella.

2 - Fate/Stay Night, Black Clover, Saint Seiya.

3 - Apréndete bien los conceptos de la magia en el Nasuverso y los Servants. Es un lio, créeme, y mas de una vez te vas a enredar con la historia de mas de un personaje.

**Enryu Rey Escarlata**: Si, este EMIYA tiene los recuerdos de las tres rutas, aunque no todos completamente.

**Nino Mezzacapo**: 1 - Lo lamento, pero con tantas historias que tengo que hacer, no creo poder hacer esa historia que me pides.

2 - La de Kaleid, aunque ahora lo tienen de vende humo.

3 - EMIYA como personaje, pero a la hora de jugar, el buen Zerkerlot puede con todo con su metralleta.

**DoABackFlip0614**: Ninguna en particular, ya que leí varias historias de Shirou y EMIYA que quise hacer yo una y elegí que EMIYA sea el protagonista porque es mas poderoso y porque su desarrollo sería mejor avanzado que el de Shirou.

* * *

**Las preguntas de Wattpad.**

**Ryuki12345678**: Ahora, interés combinado por curiosidad, ¿después? El tiempo lo dirá, no hare spoilers :v.

**tenmayasakani**: 1 - No.

2 - No lo se, me hago la misma pregunta.

**gusta25**: 1 - No, al menos, no próximamente.

2 - Creo que esa es una habilidad mas de Nameless que de EMIYA, así que no creo, tal vez eso cambie, pero ahora no.

3 - ¡Regocíjate, joven!

OtakuWeonXd: 1 - Creo que desde el 2016 o 2018, ya no me acuerdo.

2 - Todas las historias que vi en fanfiction y algunas que encontré en Youtube.

**LaVacaMuh**: 1 - Un poco de ambas, pero mas de la primera, obviamente la voy a profundizar mas la relación de ambos para que se vuelva amor al final, como con todas, pero también desarrollare a los personajes en partes, los desarrollare solos y con otros.

Si no me entendiste descuida, también me perdí yo mismo, pero cuando pase lo veras.

2 - Supongo que por su actitud exterior de HDP, y porque algunos que han visto el anime y no las novelas ven a Shirou como un caso de Batman: "el chico que quiere ser héroe para que otros no le pasen lo mismo" y como Archer esta en contra...

Aunque es mi opinión nomas.

3 - La relación de Archer con ciertos Dioses, como Hefesto y Hades, como vas a interactuar las chicas del harem con él y como aceptaran que serán parte de un Harem, recordando un poco sus personalidades.

Ah, y que Archer sea perseguido por amazonas que espero que sea un momento divertido, ya que así lo encontrare yo.

**_CrimsonNight_**: 1 - Si puede, pero no lo hace porque no hay situación que requiera que tenga que proyectar un arma y usar la habilidad de su poseedor, y tampoco podría replicarla al 100%.

Ejemplo: Archer puede replicar la espada de Sasaki Kojiro y con eso puede copiar y usar la técnica Tsubame Gaishi, pero no lo podrá hacer igual que Kojiro porque su cuerpo no esta entrenado de la misma manera que el de él.

2 - No lo creo.

3 - Por ahora no :v

Y no responderé la otra pregunta porque cuenta como cuarta pregunta, así que te quedas con la duda... por ahora.

**TYSSON-FN**: 1 - Malo, tanto estudiantil como personal.

2 - Perdí mi cuenta y no he vuelto a jugar desde entonces.

3 - Eso sería spoiler de lo que tengo pensado en Camelot, así que me la saltare.

**predator14:**

Archer: Hace que la odie y que me odie aun mas por aceptar su trato.

Kuro: Fue raro al principio, pero luego me hizo mas feliz al tener a un hermano mayor mas grande... además de estar mas tonificado y que se le ven los músculos aun con su armadura.

Archer: No lo se.

**AngelRomero665**: 1 - No, el Gil que aparecerá en Babylonia será el mismo.

2 - Voy a saltear la pregunta.

3 - No conozco la historia de Azur Lane, y no me he visto el anime de este, así que no.

**KuroNekopankekymyau**: 1 - Archer se hará mas abierto, sí.

2 - También llegara el momento en que se enteren de su identidad de Contra Guardian.

3 - Es Archer, ¿tienes dudas?

**Kurijo**: 1 - Me siento halagado y agradecido que la gente le guste mi historia.

2 - Creo que la de Camelot, aunque la de Babylonia será la mas fácil de escribir por el anime.

3 - No responderé eso.

**EMIYA-shirou15**: 1- Noooo… _obviamente que si._

2 - Después de Accel Zero y unos dos capítulos comenzamos.

3 - Esa pregunta en si ofende.

**L0labonita3:**

Archer: Me tientas, me tientas...

**lukivill**: 1- Hay gente que dice que si, ya que es una Arturia donde Bedivere no devolvió Excalibur, la cual ella le ordeno hacerlo al despertar después de la Quinta Guerra, pero me abstendré de responder eso aquí.

2 - No responderé eso.

3 - Eso no me lo plantee.

**Kevin232345eicuxtzh**: 1 - Si, de hecho, eso va a pasar en mi fic.

2 - Eso se responderá cuando lleguen a Babylonia.

3 - Lo mismo que la pregunta anterior.

**Norkaid**: No se responder tus preguntas, nunca he tenido novia o interés amoroso.

**azrqel66**: 1 - No tendría concepto de la muerte, pero si podría morir, ya que los únicos que estarían en el Mármol de Realidad serían ella y Archer, y este es un Servant, y al no haber nada vivo, podría morir, pero por sus propias reglas, no por tener el concepto de muerte adentro.

2 - Creo que la realidad se partiría en dos, donde los Reality Marmel se volverían uno hasta que uno de los mundos colapsara primero.

3 - Si.

**diego23333**: 1 - Tal vez como Omake, pero no en la historia principal.

2 - A Gudako ya la muestro un poco así.

3 - Creo que los fanboys inflaron a EMIYA, pero dependiendo de las circunstancias y dentro del Mármol de Realidad, puede tener una oportunidad, pero no es seguro.

**frankbeckett542**: 2 - Si, aunque de las 4, tal vez solo escriba una de ellas.

3 - Si.

**Alaya-Alter**: 1 - No lo se, pero creo que para hacerlo debes ser un ser tan poderoso que puedas destruir a la humanidad, y creo que también debes representar uno de los 7 Pecados, o así yo lo creo.

2 - Cu Chulainn, aun espero la skin de la playera hawaiana, también Heracles debería recibir una mejora de animación. Elijo a estos dos porque son de los Servants que mas usan los jugadores.

3 - Difícil decisión... pero creo que en mi caso sería Chiron. Así tendría a un sensei que me enseñe a pelear y a ser un héroe.

**RoXxS14**: No, bro.

**XXDarksterXX**: 1 - Si hablas de los Lostbelt, si, y si hablas de las Pseudo-Singularidades, tal vez solo escriba una.

2 - Probablemente.

3 - Eso no lo responderé... por ahora.

**Razer0cyfer**: EMIYA, ya que si Muramasa no tiene la Tsurugi, entonces EMIYA lo mata con ganas al tener el cuerpo de Shirou.

**kurokami**: Ya dije que se sabrá al llegar a Babylonia.

**RetonLegendaryHero7**: 1 - Si, el abuelo le puede dar concepto de muerte a lo que sea.

2 - ¿A quien?

5 - Debe ser un golpe tan fuerte que sobrepase tu propia resistencia, y que tenga un poder de desintegración grande para destruir tu propio cuerpo, o un ataque que uses tu propio cuerpo como bomba. Con este caso, tenemos el ejemplo del sacrificio de Vegeta en DBZ.

Solo responderé estas, ya que te excediste de preguntas.

**forma467**: 1 - Aun no lo se.

2 - Todavía no lo se, no he jugado ese evento donde aparece la Beast III.

3 - Eso ya lo respondí al inicio.

**emiyaelberserker**: 1 - No.

2 - No.

3 - No. Archer no es lolicon, es Kuro quien se le insinúa.

Y esas son todas las respuestas. Les agradezco por participar en esto, mis seguidores.

Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.


	28. Capitulo 25

**Capitulo 25: Las Diferentes Guerras del Grial**

* * *

La sala de comando estaba en silencio, no solo por la presencia del recién ingresado Servant, sino que también, por el nombre que dijo.

Lord El-Melloi II conoce a Archer.

Eso solo significa que vienen de la misma época.

Gudao observo interesado a los dos. Al conocer al Lord en Roma, el les dijo que no era un Servant, pero que tenía el poder y espíritu de uno, haciendo que sea uno solo en palabra, ya que no ha hecho nada para entrar en el Trono.

Al terminar la segunda Singularidad, le pregunto mas sobre esto al Doctor, ya que lo había dejado intrigado.

_-Dijo que tenía un Espíritu Heroico y sus habilidades dentro, ¿es lo mismo que Mash?-_ Fue la pregunta que hizo en ese momento.

_-Es parecido, pero no es lo mismo. Mash es una Demi-Servant; usa las habilidades y armas del Espíritu Heroico que hizo un contrato con ella y esta dentro de su cuerpo, pero ella tiene el control de sus movimientos y el Espíritu Heroico es uno que se introdujo directo del Trono de los Héroes en ella, además de seguir siendo ella misma. Los Pseudo-Servants, son Sirvientes que toman el cuerpo de una persona como recipiente para manifestarse-_.

Según el Doctor Roman, solo había dos casos para crear a un Pseudo-Servant, y tenían que ver con los Espíritus que poseían a los recipientes.

Qué el Espíritu Heroico tuviera una leyenda, pero que esta no tenga la fama, o que por x razón no pueda manifestarse físicamente, en ambos casos, el Espíritu requerirá de un recipiente humano. El Sirviente resultante no puede ser llamado a ninguno de los dos, sino a una combinación de los poderes de ambos individuos que se mezclan y agregan habilidades que no están presentes en el Sirviente original.

El recipiente debe se adecuado al Espíritu, ósea, que la persona debe tener cierto parentesco, tanto en habilidades como personalidad, sobre todo la última, o que tengan algo que los une. No sabe que tienen en común Lord El-Melloi con El Espíritu Heroico **Zhuge Liang**, que es el Espíritu que tiene.

Tal vez se deba a que ambos son listos, lo poco que sabe de Liang es que fue un estratega chino, y el Lord era todo un pensador, se sabe con solo verlo.

Así que, no es raro que el recipiente humano sea invocado para ser ocupado de cualquier época, y al escuchar su nombre, entonces era seguro que ambos vinieran de la misma época.

Solo había una manera de saberlo.

-Lord El-Melloi, ¿de donde conoce a Archer?- Hizo la pregunta que la mayoría se hizo.

-Cuando te refieras a mi, usa siempre el II en mi nombre- regaño Waver, le disgustaba cuando la gente no agregaba el II. -Y sobre tu pregunta...-.

Los ojos negros del Caster chocaron unos segundos con el afilado acero de los ojos de Archer. La mirada que le dirigía el bronceado era clara: "no digas nada que no te incumba".

-Se podría decir que si, pero si esperas que revele algo mas, lamento decir que no me interesa revelar sobre la vida de otros, ya que es algo que no me concierne- respondió tranquilamente con una expresión estoica, mientras sacaba un abanó. -¿Puedo?-

-Esta prohibido fumar dentro de la sala de comando, tendrá que esperar para salir- respondió Romani.

-Ya veo- guardo el abanó. Luego lo encendería, no era adicto al cigarro como para no controlarse.

Con la respuesta que dio, las esperanzas de Gudako y Gudao de saber mas de Archer de otra persona se fueron al caño. Realmente estaban interesados de saber en que se conocían estos dos, pero no lo sabrán a menos que le pregunten al mismo Archer, y seguramente este les respondería con un comentario sarcástico para evadir el tema.

A veces, Archer era un dolor de cabeza.

-¿Podemos dejar de perder el tiempo con esto y empezar con el informe?- Pregunto Archer con seriedad y un poco de brusquedad.

-¿Eh? Ah, si. Archer tiene razón- Romani intervino dando un paso al frente. También se había quedado expectante, solo ahora recordaba el objetivo. -Lord El-Melloi II, creo que usted sabe mas sobre la Singularidad- le dio la palabra.

-Estoy familiarizado con Fuyuki en Japón... o eso me gustaría decir, pero desafortunadamente, mi conocimiento esta alejado de la historia registrada aquí en Chaldea- respondió Waver.

Eso no sorprendió a Romani. -Me lo esperaba. Ahora que la historia humana ha sido incinerada, se ha mezclado con muchas posibilidades con diferentes resultados de observación de Chaldeas. Quizás, Chaldea no exista en la historia de donde vino el Sr. El-Melloi II-.

-¿Un mundo donde no exista Chaldea? ¿Eso es posible?- Pregunto Mash impresionada. Toda su vida ha estado en Chaldea, que exista un mundo sin Chaldea, le es difícil de imaginar.

-Por que sabemos que existe la Segunda Magia, que es la capacidad de viajar entre mundos, sabemos con seguridad que existen otros mundos similares al nuestro. No es raro pensar que en uno o varios de estos Chaldea nunca haya sido creada- respondió Da Vinci, se mostraba interesada en el tema.

-Su mundo y nuestro mundo... no estoy seguro de cual es la historia correcta, sin embargo, es obvio que ambos mundos están **_"centrados y muy cerca el uno del otro"_**. De lo contrario, no habría sido posible que El-Melloi II llegará hasta aquí- señalo Romani con objetividad, aunque era mas una teoría.

-Estas hablando de un grupo de mundos paralelos en la Rama Primaria. Fenómenos permisibles con el detalle de que los mundos comparten el mismo futuro a pesar de las pequeñas diferencias. Y Fenómenos designados para la eliminación: el grupo de mundos paralelos que eventualmente llevarían al mundo a la ruina como hojas caídas- explico el Lord con detalle a lo que dijo Romani.

-Oh, estas bien informado del tema- elogió Scathach.

-No es nada de elogiar. Desafortunadamente, ese tipo de tema esta fuera de mi alcance, lo poco que se es debido a un socio- rechazo el elogió con cortesía.

Alzando el brazo como si estuvieran en una clase, Gudako dijo -Disculpe... no entendí nada de lo que dijo-.

-No te preocupes, esta teoría es parte del mundo, para un humano es difícil de entender, incluso para un Magus-.

-Todo eso que dijo, ¿que tiene que ver conque iremos a Fuyuki 10 años antes de la Guerra del Santo Grial?- Pregunto Chloe, un poco aburrida de toda la explicación anterior.

-De acuerdo. Voy a decirles todo lo que se. Todo esto solo se basa en los eventos que ocurrieron en mi mundo, ¿están de acuerdo?- Menciono el Lord.

-Si, por favor- acepto Gudao.

-Bien. Por lo que se, sus registros indican que la primera y única Guerra del Santo Grial tuvo lugar en Fuyuki en el 2004, sin embargo, por lo que se, la Guerra del Santo Grial ha ocurrido cinco veces en la ciudad de Fuyuki- había tenido un poco de tiempo para investigar sobre la Guerra del Santo Grial de este mundo para tener mas conocimiento.

-¿Cinco veces? ¡¿Tanto?!- Exclamo Mash sorprendida.

-¿Fouuuuu?- Exclamo Fou, levantando su cola.

-Es una locura- exclamo Gudao asustado un poco.

Una sola Guerra del Santo Grial destruyo Fuyuki dejándola en llamas, cinco Guerras debieron haberla desaparecido del mapa.

-Hm, ya veo. Entonces, dependiendo de la situación, la Guerra del Santo Grial se ha repetido cinco veces- comento Romani pensativo, asintiendo con la cabeza varias veces. -¡Espera! ¡¿Ya cinco veces?! ¡Un ritual de esa escala se realizo cinco veces!- Detuvo el movimiento de su cabeza y expandió los ojos de la sorpresa.

-¡¿Cómo lo ocultaron todo eso?! ¡¿No me digas que la Guerra del Santo Grial es un deporte competitivo en tu mundo y la gente lo trata como si fueran los Juegos Olímpicos?!- Exclamo Gudako, estando igual de sorprendida que el Doctor.

-Una idea bastante divertida, pero no es eso, Master- negó El-Melloi II divertido con la exclamación de la joven. -En nuestro caso, la Asociación y la Santa Iglesia se confabularon para cubrir todo-.

-Por supuesto que si... oh, eso me asusto- respiro Romani aliviado. Que la Iglesia y la Asociación se unieran para cubrir la Guerra tenía mas sentido. -Por favor, continua, Profesor-.

-El eje temporal observado esta vez no fue en el Fuyuki del 2004 donde se ubico la Singularidad F, sino en 1994, diez años atrás, en la Cuarta Guerra del Santo Grial. Cuando se trata de mi mundo, no es una sorpresa que puedas detectar un Santo Grial en el pasado en esas coordenadas- señalo el pelinegro mayor.

_La Cuarta Guerra del Santo Grial, la guerra en la que el final trajo aquel incendio en que murió y renació… la guerra en la que participo **Emiya Kirtsugu**._

Archer tembló de anticipación, pero pudo ocultarlo de sus Master y redujo lo mas que pudo su conexión con Gudako para que la chica no detectará lo que estaba sintiendo ahora.

-La posibilidad de que un Santo Grial pueda existir en el pasado en esa época... podría dar a luz a una nueva Singularidad- dijo Mash con un semblante serio. -¿Será un error de SHEBA? Quiero decir, observar la luz de la civilización en el pasado...-.

SHEBA es un mecanismo diseñado para permitir la observación detallada de información representada dentro de la proyección planetaria de CHALDEAS, es como un satélite de observación ambiental colocado en la órbita de la Tierra. Fue creado por Lev Lainur, y en lugar de un sistema de cámaras de circuito cerrado, SHEBA también sirve como un componente integral de la seguridad de Chaldeas, ya que envía a los monitores cualquier ocurrencia dentro de los alrededores de la instalación de investigación en tiempo real, funcionando también como cámara de vigilancia que se observaban principalmente en el centro de mando.

Sin embargo, el sistema es, en última instancia, exacto sólo para la observación de la Era actual; para eras más en el pasado, la precisión disminuye rápidamente y las demandas de maná y electricidad suben a niveles inmanejables, por eso, ver siquiera unos pocos años al pasado era por si difícil.

Y desde que comenzó la Incineración de la Humanidad, el futuro antes observado por SHEBA se desvaneció y apareció un "lugar no observable"; dando las coordenadas de la ciudad de Fuyuki de 2004, también conocida como "Singularidad F".

Y también por la Incineración de la Humanidad, es que tampoco SHEBA podía ver algún registro en el pasado, las siete Singularidades eran diferentes, ya que se usan los Griales obtenidos en la Singularidad anterior para ubicar las coordenadas de la siguiente Singularidad, para que al final, se unan los Siete Griales para encontrar el escondite de Solomon.

Lord El-Melloi II asintió a las palabras de Mash, él también había alcanzado a estudiar un poco sobre SHEBA, y con el conocimiento de la Incineración de la Humanidad, mas la inteligencia táctica que recibió gracias al Espíritu Heroico dentro de él, sabía lo que pensaba la chica.

-Personalmente espero que ese sea el caso. Ahora que la historia humana ha sido incinerada. es imposible observar la luz en un eje temporal normal, si han podido detectarla, eso solo puede ser una Singularidad que se elimina del eje temporal normal- explico. -¿Estoy en lo cierto, Doctor? Esta es probablemente una mancha que ya ha sido desconectada de la historia humana y eventualmente desaparecerá, o causara un daño al eje temporal que conocemos-.

Romaní asintió seriamente en total de acuerdo. -Exactamente, profesor. No importa que sea esta Singularidad en realidad, debemos recuperar el Santo Grial que existe allí-.

_-Si es en la Cuarta Guerra, entonces el Santo Grial sería...-_ Kuro pensó un poco a la respuesta que se hacía. -_Illya-_.

Los Einzbern eran los encargados para crear al recipiente para el Santo Grial, un Homúnculo diferente a cualquier otro que llegado el momento, se convertiría en el objeto otorgador de deseos para el ganador.

En su mundo, Illya era el sistema principal, la clave para el Grial, así que para tener el Grial, deberían tener a Illya.

-Debemos recuperarlo o destruirlo. Esa es la misión dada a los Hermanos Fujimaru- declaro El-Melloi II. El había visto en persona todo el daño que había dejado el final de la Cuarta Guerra. Fue una suerte que el estuvo al otro lado de la ciudad cuando aquel incendio comenzó.

Kuro casi se alarma al escuchar la palabra "eliminar", pero gracias a partes de la personalidad que obtuvo de Espíritu Heroico EMIYA que estaba a su lado, pudo controlar sus emociones. Era otro mundo diferente al suyo, Illya no tenía que estar involucrada necesariamente, pero eso no lo sabría hasta llegar.

-No se preocupe, profesor. Somos expertos en recuperar Griales, podremos lograrlo con éxito- dijo Gudako confiada. No sabe porque llamo al Lord profesor, pero tenía esa aura de profesor en él, así que lo llamaría así.

-Pero hay un problema- interrumpió Waver con un semblante mas serio. -La razón por la cual la Guerra del Santo Grial se repitió cinco veces en Fuyuki fue porque el Santo Grial nunca se manifestó ni una vez- explico ese detalle. -Además, debido a cierto incidente, ese ritual a sido mutado a un estado en el que apenas se puede llamar "ritual"- agrego, con un tono algo sombrío.

-Lo que quieres decir que esa copa tiene veneno, y que debe ser destruido, ¿no?- Scathach fue al punto al entender las palabras.

-Exacto. Es solo un dispositivo de destrucción masiva creado con el propósito de eliminar al mundo, un dispositivo así debe ser eliminado- declaro firmemente.

-Estas bien informado- señalo Gudao impresionado de la información de la Guerra.

-Por supuesto, hice mi investigación. Además, es mi responsabilidad como participante... él callo ante sus últimas palabras y luego negó su cabeza. -No, solo quiero tranquilizarme-.

-¿Participaste en la Cuarta Guerra del Santo Grial? Con razón sabes tanto de ella- dijo Gudako.

-Si, y años mas tarde puse una considerable cantidad de esfuerzo para desmantelar el Santo Grial de Fuyuki. Cuando se tratan de las circunstancias que rodean esta tierra, no he dejado piedra sin mover-.

-Vaya confianza tienes. Entonces no creo que sea necesario pedirte que nos ayudes, ¿verdad?- Menciono Roman, conociendo la respuesta.

-Claro que no, es seguro que es por eso que yo aparecí aquí, para informarles y ayudarles. Creo que soy el candidato, al menos, a lo que se refiere a esta Guerra-.

Al decir eso, los ojos del Lord miraron sutilmente a Archer y este le devolvió la mirada, pero solo fue por un segundo. Segundo que fue captado por Scathach, pero no dijo nada.

-Usted será una gran ayuda, profesor- comento Gudao optimista. Era la primera vez que iban a una Singularidad con alguien que sabía de todo lo que podría pasar.

-¡Si! Será mas tranquilo tener toda la información sobre nuestro destino si usted viene- comento Mash, sintiéndose igual de optimista que su Senpai.

-Entonces esta hecho. Prepárense para el Rayshift- aviso Romani, caminando hasta el asiento de la consola de mando y sentándose en la silla.

-¡Fouu! ¡Fou!- Aullo Fou agitando su cola de lado.

* * *

**N/A: Hasta aquí el capitulo, lamento lo corto que fue, pero aquí vendrá una explicación.**

**Pero antes, les quiero desear un Feliz Año nuevo, y espero que a todos les vaya super bien en sus objetivos este año.**

**También espero que me vaya bien para entrar en la Universidad, ya que cada vez que no se nada le doy a la C, pero bueno, a rezarle a diosito.**

**Ahora si, la razón por la que el capitulo fue corto, es debido a los problemas de internet. Verán, antes, usaba el Internet de mi casa para el computador, pero al mudarme, ya no hay internet en el compu, así que uso el internet del celular, el cual llega andar lento y no es tan confiable siempre, porque a veces se cae.**

**Además, por la localización que ahora esta el computador, el espacio se me hace mas un poco mas incomodo al escribir, así que no esperen que todas las actualizaciones sean tan rápidas como antes, al menos no por ahora.**

**Aunque he estado ahorrando dinero para comprar una PC portátil, para así usarla en mi cama y escribir, y creo que tengo bastante ahorrado.**

**Solo me queda mas cosas que decir, primero, el siguiente capitulo se iniciara directo en el muelle, ya se narrara de la llegada de todos como narración mas que como momento, es que quiero ir directo a ese lugar, ya que tengo una idea para ese momento.**

**Segundo, aquí habrá mas participación y reacciones de Gudao, Kuro y EMIYA, así que no se sorprendan si ven a Scathach y Gudako actuar menos que ellos.**

**Y tercero, agradezco la paciencia que tienen con mis historias.**

**Sin nada mas que decir me despido. Visiten y comenten el resto de mis historias por favor. CHAO.**


End file.
